Sun Sage of Juubi
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: The Prophet looked to the son of men. "You're now a hero they love. For you have perished mountains of hatred. But Never- and I say this with as much advice I could muster- never forget about the one who loved you..more than his own life..when everyone else feared you." The blond, in his fearful strife, kneeled before the old toad, understanding. A man in time he'd be. Narusasu
1. Prologue

Sun Sage of Juubi

Hello Everyone! SO this is a Narusasu fanfic. And It's dedicated to silkbunnies! Aaaah! She's seriously the best person ever. So, I _HAVE_ to make this fic great. However, this may go beyond her expectations, so I am willing to make two fics for her, on her request. :) All the haters who hate gay people, yaoi, or even Naruto, fucking leave. It's Au-ish. **I own nothing of Naruto, but the plot and Jutsu I created in this story that deals with the Namikaze clan. The Jutsu I created are mine to keep.** The changes Include:

 **The Namikaze Family**

Able to make a bloodline. Bloodline creators. Will be explained. Ages are not in effect now, but definitely will be when the canon war begins. Hope that makes sense.

Minato: 41 **(Hokage/ Father of six boys) Appearance of Anime or AOA**

Kushina: 39 **(Retired Jounin of Konoha/Mother of Six boys) AOA**

Pein: 21 **(Eldest Son) AOA**

Deidara: 18 **(Fraternal twin of Nagato) AOA**

Nagato: 18 **(Fraternal twin of Deidara) AOA, except hair doesn't cover eyes**

Naruto: 17 **(Strong. That's All I can say about him) AOA**

Gaara: 12 **(Only Genin in the Namikaze family/ closest to Naruto) AOA**

 **The Uchiha Family**

Fugaku: 41 **(Council Member/Clan head/ Head of police force) AOA**

Mikoto: 39 **(Jounin) AOA**

Itachi: 22 **(ANBU/Captain) AOA**

Sasuke: 17 **(Strong. I don't want to reveal anything) AOA**

Clan still alive

 **Rookies Besides Tentan, Neji, and Lee, are 17 as well.** On With the Story. Tout de Suite.

"Uzumaki Naruto-" Speech

 _Uzumaki Naruto- Thoughts and/or prophecies_

 **Uzumaki Naruto- jutsu/tailed beast speaking**

 ***Uzumaki Naruto in three years*- Time skip**

Prologue

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki kneeled next to his twin brother, Hamura. Panting, the pale man spoke softly. "It is...it is done….Mother is…"

A hand touched his shoulder and the man next to him smiled. "Mother is sealed and at peace with herself. And you shall create the various beast one through nine?"

"Hai. And you will go to the moon?"

Before Hamura could answer, A brown frog poofed into existence, a small bundle in it's mouth. "Gamamaru, what is it?"

Said toad first put his large head down to lay the bundle on the ground. "The Sun God has weeped and sent a prophecy."

The twins' eyes widened. When the Sun God wept, small drops of sunlight would crash unto earth. This would cause mountains to fall, tsunami's to form, and volcanoes to weep as well. Hagoromo nor Hamura heard nothing because they had been fighting volcanoes on their own.

"There is another issue or whatever we can make of it." Gamamaru spoke, his booming voice unusually quiet. "One drop of sunlight produced...well this small thing came."

His finger poked at the small bundle and it rolled to the side. There within was a sleeping infant, it's blond hair already grown by the masses. "Oh, my." Hamura spoke. The child whimpered and began squirming, finally opening up it's small completely yellow orbs. A girl at most.

"A child of the sun." The baby never moved, only stared at the two pale men with interest.

"There is more." The frog spoke again. "Inside her bundle."

Without hesitation or fear of possibly the most powerful being on earth, the oldest twin leaned forward and picked up the baby girl. "Hello, my child." The baby giggled and grabbed at his horns as the elder pulled out a small book.

It shined in gold light, though it was brown. On the cover were the words 'The Bloodline Creator.'

Opening the book, The man began to read out loud.

" _This Child is the first and only child born directly from the sun. Name her what you wish, but her last name and the last name of her descendants shall be Namikaze._

 _Know that if this child is not raised properly, she has the power to destroy the world._

 _We are the Gods of the sun; we know everything and we understand that what you have seen with the juubi and Rabbit Goddess is nothing compared to the mountains that this child will rip into shreds if she is forsaken._

 _She is a child of the sun._

 _Know that the Namikaze clan are Bloodline Creators. Whatever they wish to have in the soon to be created ninja world will be given to them as they wish._

 _Though the child, as well as her descendents, can choose whatever nature and bloodline they wish, the original Namikaze nature will be that of light an the sun._

 _Be wary, no one will be able to manipulate light unless the Gods of the sun deems them worthy. It shall only be the child now and someone else._

 _The child will be one of the most powerful in the world._

 _However, there will be one Descendant of this child that will be more powerful than herself._

 _More powerful than the Gods. And although he has mixed blood, he will be the fullest Namikaze. This child's descendant will save the world._

 _He will be the brother and student of many. He will save the world and his own._

 _However, be wary. The sun is a beautiful soul that has the power to light the world….but can equally burn it to ashes._

 _This child will be loved by many, he will scorn himself. The life of a God will never be easy for him, the decisions he will choose will be those he regret. He will become a monster because of the world._

 _Only when he finds true love by another, will he be able to merge with them and save the world._

 _True love will help the descendant love himself and the world."_

As if the baby girl knew everything was about herself, she reached up and waved her hands around. The clouds moved in that moment, revealing the sun.

Hamura spoke. "Do you think it is true?"

Gamamaru, having seen the world's destruction by said saviors enough, sighed. "I am not sure if I want to believe. After seeing our greatest threat, I am not sure love is real anymore."

Hagoromo smiled at the baby. "That will pass, Gamamaru. Right now, we must figure out what to do next."

"I must go to the moon, I cannot raise her due to rivalries between the sun and my new home."

Sigh. "I suppose I must raise her then. I shall teach her about her origins and soon it will be known all over the world."

"What about the prophecy? How will we know who this savior of the world is?"

The younger brother's question was thought of for a slight moment. "The beast" The three-eyed man spoke. "She will be the first and only host of the nine-tailed beast. When the prophecy child is born, the nine-tails will instantly go to him or her."

"Then it is settled."

"However. None of us will be alive to know. The prophecy will be found by someone else."

The toad of Mount Myoboku nodded. "What will you name the brat?"

"I like Hikari. Light. Namikaze Hikari will be her name."

The baby giggled at the name. Hagoromo shook his head. The strongest being on the planet right now was nothing but a small infant.

 **Many Years Later**

"Jii-san" A small girl with a blond ponytail called to the man next to her. "Who are those people?"

The people looked weird. Most of them had blonde hair and they looked like they were glowing from afar.

The man smiled as he watched different clans arrive in the village. "Those people are the direct descendants of the first Namikaze, Tsunade-chan. They have come to live in Konoha."

"What do they do, Hashi-Jii-jii?"

A not so tough question, but a hard explanation. "Everything."

" _Everything?"_ There was clear disbelief in the girl's voice.

"Hai. They can mold their chakra into anything they want. While a Namikaze's parents may have lighting release, the child can use the energy of the sun to have any other release. They can choose clay, earth, they can even choose their own Dojutsu."

"Wow. Are they strong?"

"Very. But, they are humble and not power hungry at all. In fact, there has only ever been one who was bad. That's a story for later."

"And they'll be staying with us forever?"

Hashirama Senju thought about the prophecy and stared at the small Namikaze family greeting everyone nicely.

"This is Konoha. They will. I promise."

Tsunade jumped up and down. "Yay."

While she jumped with joy, Hashirama caught the eye of Namikaze Hikari's old son. The man bowed to the Hokage and returned to his family.

Hashirama really hoped that the prophecy was correct. He did not need another world war without a savior.

 **Well that was the First Chap. It kind of introduces how the Namikaze clan came to be. It is vital and goes with the entire plot. Yes, this is a Narusasu, but it is a bit different. Next Chap, we shall meet the current Namikazes of Konoha and what bloodlines they chose.**

 **Yes, Naruto will be the Kyuubi container and that will be explained then. Right now, I am introducing each clan and how they get on. This is still Narusasu, and will be introduced fully when they are older. DO NOT SKIP CHAP TWO, IT IS HIGHLY VITAL TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. TBC.**


	2. The Namikaze Clan

**The Namikaze Clan**

 **I know It's taking some time for the Narusasu, but it has to. I'm basically rewriting Naruto so he and Sasuke must meet first. And they will meet. Next chapter. Still, the romance doesn't just start there. Bonds must grow. So this is where the story begins. Right here and keep in mind of the story title for this title. There is a reason Naruto will be so strong.**

Life was weird for Uzumaki Kushina. Though, she supposed that had something to do with the fact that she married Namikaze Minato.

The Habanero had just given birth to her fifth son and this day, January 19th, would be called odd and would have frightened her if it didn't happen before. But, she had just given birth to a Namikaze; she was used to it.

* * *

 _The new addition to her family lay soundly next to her, his small whimpers expressing how much he was unaware of this new world. He wouldn't open his eyes for fear of being frightened. So he cried for comfort and warmth._

 _Kushina layed down next to the child. "It's alright, Gaara. Mommy's here." She soothed to the only infant._

 _Gaara, the child, immediately stopped crying and opened his eyes. The pale green orbs stared at the woman in curiousity._

 _Just then, the door opened and Minato, her husband and the fourth Hokage, walked in. "Kushina-chan, the one-tailed demon is ready."_

 _She nodded as Minato picked up his son. "Shukaku will give Gaara no problems." Looking at the baby, Minato gasped. "My God, he's beautiful. Same color hair as yours. The sealing will take no toll as Shukaku is willing."_

 _Kushina smiled and kissed the child's whose life was shaped before birth forehead. The same thing happened five years ago to Naruto. Now they would have two Jinchurikis._

* * *

That was an hour ago and Kushina was afraid. Minato still hadn't returned with Gaara and she was too weak to get up and Kakashi Hatake, her husband's student, wouldn't let her.

"Is everything going out well, Kakashi-san? Have you heard anything?"

"I'm sure everything is fine, Kushina-sama." The young ANBU assured.

But the woman was still weary. "I hope the sealing works out. I don't want my baby to be hurt. And where are my other babies?"

Just then, the door opened and the first to walk in was a nine year old with orangish-grey hair, followed by three short boys and Minato with a bundle in his hand.

Pein was the oldest son. Kushina was 18 when she gave birth to him. The nine year old had chosen his bloodline at five. He felt the rinnegan suited him well. Kushina felt it suited his spiky hair well when he chose that.

Having twins was not initially planned. In fact, Kushina had in her bucket list when she was 12 that she wanted five children. However, when Deidara and then Nagato popped out three years after Pein, she instantly fell in love with them.

They were fraternal.

Nagato had his mother's hair and was surprisingly born with the rinnegan instead of choosing it. Deidara looked exactly like his father. While Nagato's path was chosen, one that he really liked since he looked like Pein, Deidara had taken a liking to mouths and explosions and art.

The blond child had just woken up one day and went on and one about how he had a dream of having many mouths. Minato encouraged his son to think about the dream to the point where Deidara would spend days and nights in the backyard to mold his chakra into...mouths on his hands and chest. Minato was punched and knocked out by Kushina and Deidara was given many kisses by his mother for doing such all on his own.

The next child was an odd one to say the least. On October 10th, the night Kushina was giving birth, the nine tailed demon fox had traveled to Konoha, not only offering peace, but also requesting to be sealed within the newborn Namikaze. When he explained a prophecy of little Naruto being the savior of the world, Minato agreed and the fox was sealed into the child.

Naruto looked just like Deidara and Minato, except that he had three horizontal lines on each cheek, courtesy of the fox demon, resembling whiskers. The boy's birth was so extraordinary, that Jiraiya, the kids' godfather, had come all the way home to have his visions of the savior. Naruto's chakra reserves were large and the boy was all the more hyperactive.

While he shared Kushina's loud personality, and Minato's odd creations, Naruto had the spirit of a thousand soldiers. He was the sage of everything. The boy was vicious; A demon waiting for the world to wrong him. While all the other boys created their own things, Naruto chose to use whatever release he was given.

That release only came once in a lifetime. Past Namikaze's who chose it could not make it work. So when Naruto chose the Light release, what no one had in the last millennia, Kushina was a bit afraid of the reaction if he wasn't really meant for it.

And finally the baby, Gaara. He had his mother's hair, odd green eyes, and a one tailed demon in him.

Or so Kushina thought.

Looking at each of her boys, the woman noticed something peculiar. Pein, Nagato, and Deidara, looked happy and excited. However, Minato kept eying Naruto, and her youngest blond son looked tired as hell.

He looked beat up and not excited at all. His originally blond hair had a single white strand and one of his eyes weren't blue anymore. In fact, it had a black sclera while the iris was a black four pointed star with black dots around it.

But the main difference Kushina noticed about the boy was the seal upon his neck.

It was small, but it was an eight trigrams seal nonetheless. And her heart sank a little. "What happened, Naruto-kun? Minato, why does my son-"

"The Ichibi could not be sealed within Gaara. While his chakra reserves are large and he is an Uzumaki, it wasn't enough to hold the one tails."

Violet eyes welled with tears. "Kakashi-san, please take my sons outside in the waiting room please." Kakashi quickly complied, dragging the children out with him. When they were gone, Kushina wiped her eyes.

"And so you sealed him in Naruto?"

"Naruto is the only one in Konoha that has chakra so high: bigger than what they've said Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had. He's the only one who can hold two tailed beasts and possibly more."

"But, he didn't need to be sealed. He requested, Minato." Kushina hissed.

Minato shook his head. "That isn't the case anymore. While Kyuubi wanted to be sealed within Naruto because of the Sun prophecy, the Ichibi is less rational. He would have grown angry and attacked if he wasn't sealed within someone."

Tailed beasts requested to be sealed into a newborn or a pure sole so that they were not forced to be weapons. The one tails would have attacked for fear of being sealed by a monstrous human and Minato chose not to sacrifice anyone's child.

"Did you see how tired Naruto looked? He looked ready to collapse." Kushina was crying and she didn't like this. Her sons were supposed to happy not tired looking.

Minato put his head down. "I was watching him. The seal just happened and Naruto knows, so he's going to be tired the first few days."

"I just don't want him to feel like we're using him for what he is. He's a smart kid, you know. And the villagers, they're so dense. They will fear him. They will hate him."

Minato walked over to his wife and kissed her head. "As long as we're here, he will be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now let's see Gaara." Minato walked to the door and opened, using his hand to motion someone forward.

In walked her sons and Kakashi, who handed the child to Minato, and said he would be posted outside.

Naruto was the first to move forward. The five year old's steps were weary and Kushina found it hard to get used to this new eye. "Kaa-san, are you okay? Gaara is fine if that's what you were worried about."

The woman closed her eyes to stop her tears. Gaara was fine, but Kushina was only worried about him. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun, are you feeling okay?"

"I think I'm fine, mommy. I met Gaara. Did you know that he looks like a girl?"

That made everyone laugh. "Yes. I was very much aware, Naruto-kun." She then looked at Minato. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Gaara was placed into her mother's arms once more and all the boys moved around to see.

"He has the same color hair as you, kaa-san." Nagato spoke. "But his eyes are green."

"Does he have a pee-pee like me?" Deidara asked.

"Big brother Pein, do you like him. He looks like mommy?" Naruto asked his brother.

"I think he's very handsome and he will be the best younger brother we will ever have. After you of course, Naruto."

Suddenly, Naruto's face became impassive, but his eyes filled with tears. "Does this mean I'm not the baby anymore?"

Kushina frowned. None of the other children, save for Pein, had this 'baby-no-more' problem. While Naruto stared at her, as if waiting for her to disclaim his fear, Kushina motioned for the other boys to come closer.

"No matter the youngest or oldest, remember that you will all be my babies. Gaara is only the youngest of my babies. You hear me? I don't care if you're three-hundred, you'll still be my baby."

Nagato giggled as did the others and said "That's impossible, Kaa-san."

The woman disagreed. "Nothing is impossible when you are all Namikaze. And look, so is your brother."

Gaara opened his tiny eyes again, the first people she saw were her mother and brothers, although she had no idea yet. Naruto smiled. "His hair is really red, like the burning sun."

Kushina smiled. "Of course." Gaara began yawning so she decided to focus her attention on the other boys.

"Pein and Nagato, have you been doing well in your training? I know it's hard when there is no other with the rinnegan in this village, but luckily Jiraiya-sama knows much about them."

Pein answered. "It is well. I am doing great, and I have began to help Nagato more with his. I am mostly done with mine since I'll be graduating in three years. I will learn more later." Nagato nodded to that.

Pein was a genius. He would most likely graduate the academy early and skip chunin rank. He had always been that good.

"And you Deidara with your 'art?'"

Her son giggled. "My explosions are getting better and better. I can even expand now, mommy."

Kushina giggled back. Deidara was obsessed with explosions. Minato took the time to make a steel field for him to practice. Usually, Naruto would help him until the boy started his own Ninjutsu and chakra training.

"And Naruto, I know you're excited about beginning your training in a few days."

Naruto lifted his fist in the air, but it was tired and took his strength. "Yes. And then, I'll be a prodigy just like Pein and then the greatest Hokage ever."

Everyone laughed. It was indeed true about the Namikaze clan. All of her sons were prodigies. Children entered the academy when they were six and Naruto had yet to join. All his brothers were the prodigies of their classes. While Pain was the top student in his own class, Nagato and Deidara shared the title. They were always trying to one-up each other in a complete brotherly way.

Naruto would be the same, for he was the same age as Uchiha Sasuke. The boys had yet to meet each other, but they were both considered prodigies in Konoha due to their families.

Hopefully, Gaara would be so too.

* * *

Kushina woke to the sound of nothing. And that terrified her.

 _Where was Naruto's loud shouting? Some sort of explosion in the nearby field? Where was Pein and Minato waking her up? Where the hell was Nagato to tell her about the latest book he read? Hell, even Gaara was quiet, and he was a newborn baby!_

It didn't take anything for her to jump out of bed. "Nagato, sweety? Kids?" Opening the nursery's door, she fell silent and smiled softly.

There were her boys and girl. Pein was sitting on the floor, leaning against the crib, as Gaara sat in his arms chewing on a teddy bear's head. The other boys were sitting around him as they spoke in soft whispers.

"Can I hold him next?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're too young."

"But, I'm only one year younger than Deidara and Nagato….and they get to hold Gaara-chan."

Pein sighed. "I would like mother to be in here supervising us before you hold him."

Deidara laughed. "Yes, sometimes you act like a baby, Naru-chan."

Said boy growled to the point where his fangs grew in. "I'll tell you what." Pein proposed to his vicious younger brother. "When Kaa-san feeds Gaara, I will persuade her to let you burp him."

"You promise?" Naruto asked tentatively. The oldest nodded.

Gaara was busy drooling and giggling at Naruto. Kushina thought that maybe they would get along just well. When Naruto was born, Pein would take the baby everywhere, pretending to be his 'father.' Kushina thought it was lovely when she saw Pein struggling to carry Naruto like she would them. The woman had no doubt that it would all happen again with Naruto and Gaara.

Deidara put Naruto in a headlock after that and She knocked softly to stop the brawl before it started.

Nagato smiled. "Mommy!" He stood and lifted his arms, letting the woman lift him. "I read about how the Senju clan is related to us. Did you know that your tou-san, our grandfather was a Senju?"

The woman laughed. "You are very smart. I didn't know my father was a Senju. Smarty-pants." Of course she did, but sometimes kids needed that motivation to keep doing what they did. Nagato was a smart kid, IQ close to that of a Nara's. As was Naruto, no matter how ditsy he acted.

Deidara walked over then and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Why weren't you training with your explosions this morning, sweety?"

"I didn't want to scare Gaara and you looked sleepy." He smiled.

"Aww, you're so considerate."

She then looked at Naruto. "You weren't screaming or attacking anything in the house this morning." More of a statement than a question. Every morning, she and the others would wake to Naruto biting or scratching on something.

There was one time she found Naruto attacking a tree because he had run past and cut himself on a branch. Unfortunately, the tree didn't make it.

Naruto was, in a word, an animal. He was viscous either because of ancestors or demons within him.

"I couldn't sleep, mommy. Shukaku and Kurama were up all night bickering about nothing." the young boy said sheepishly, probably wondering if his mother saw the almost brawl of he and Deidara.

Kushina frowned. Based on his first name-basis status, it seemed that Naruto got along just fine with his two tailed beast. Only problem was….they didn't get along with each other.

Letting her animal pass this one time, she turned to Pein after Nagato was let down. "You shall be my little helper. I'm proud of you for taking care of Gaara while I was asleep."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He blushed and thanked her. Pein was growing up, she noticed. She didn't want that. She didn't want anyone of them to grow up.

"I hope you all brushed your teeth."

They nodded and everyone turned to Naruto. "Naruto?"

"But, food is nasty when my mouth tastes like toothpaste. And Tou-san is cooking ramen for breakfast." He whined. Karin giggled.

"Go brush your teeth." She said.

Naruto stomped. "But, Kaa-san."

Kushina's hair flew up in the air and her fist balled up. "Listen, you little brat. You go brush those teeth right now or so help me, I will put you through the shredder!"

While Pein, Nagato, and Deidara were usually calm, they still had their mother's blood. To say, Minato witnessed all of his sons, at some point or another, in their animalistic ways just like their mother.

Naruto ran out the room giggling, and his brothers shook their heads.

They all hoped Naruto had the light release. It would give the dimwit something to do.

 **I am sensing some confusion, so let me recap. After the two Ōtsutsuki brothers sealed their mother away, Gamamura, maybe the greatest prophet ever came with a child from the sun God.**

 **This child, Hikari Namikaze, is a bloodline creator. While some people have natures that are given, she and her descendants choose what they will have. If she wanted the rinnegan, she could just mold her chakra over her eyes while thinking about it.**

 **However, they must train in great lengths to show the sun God that they deserve what they chose. You all will learn what happens when a Namikaze gets power hungry or too arrogant.**

 **Hikari Namikaze was the first and only person to host the nine tailed demon fox within her body before Naruto. Naruto is the prophecy guys. I don't make Naruto fics about anyone else. It's called Naruto for a reason.**

 **Naruto has four other brothers; Pein, Deidara, Nagato, and Gaara. All of the Namikaze before Naruto were prodigies. Naruto did not start school or training yet.**

 **Remember the title. Naruto has two tailed beasts for a reason. :)**

 **THE LIGHT RELEASE: I know I said that the release is always within a Namikaze as their true nature, but it cannot be obtained if not made for them. Naruto chose that, but it is not confirmed yet that he will have it. But, remember the prophecy said he will be the purest/fullest Namikaze.**

 **No one had obtained light release in a millenia.**

 **Yes, Pein, Nagato, Deidara, and Gaara will have their same jutsu from the anime and manga. It just puts the Bloodline creator theory into effect more.**

 **And I know Pein and Nagato are the same people. I wanted them to be different.**

 **The big enemy will be someone you guys least suspected in this fic. Just keep reading. More Namikaze love ahead, more big brother Pein and Naruto ahead as well. Of all the sibling relationships, Naruto and Pein have the strongest bond. More than the twins do.**

 **It goes with the plot and we will understand why in the future.**

 **Please review and silkbunnies, I hope you like this.**


	3. A Tale of Two Prodigies

**A Tale of Two Prodigies**

 **Hi, friends. So this is the third chapter and I cannot believe this. I got two reviews for the last chapter. I know you guys want some Narusasu like my other fics, but goodness, this is different. Although, Naruto and Sasuke do meet here. I want people to review and tell me how it's going. Especially you, Silkbunnies. Anyway, thanks to Yaoilover1013 for reviewing. I wanted to privately message you and ask for a kind of story you liked, but your PM is disabled. :( Well, I have to get into this mix. Those of you who favorite and follow, could at least tell me how the story's going. It it crap? Is it good? things I need to know. Clearing up confusion will be at end of chapter. Here we go.**

Namikaze Naruto was a dimwitted genius and a soon to be prodigy just like his brothers. The five year old would begin his training with the most elite ninja in all the villages. The boy was perfect: father was the fourth Hokage, his mother was _the_ red hot habanero and an Uzumaki, older brothers were all prodigies in their own ways, he had two tailed beast within him, one being the strongest demon alive, and he was going to be trained by Konoha's elite ninja. There was absolutely nothing wrong with hi-

"Fucking shit! For Kami's damned sake!"

Except for the matter: at such a young age, he cursed like a sailor. Naruto stomped on a few weeds, cursing his fate.

He was supposed to be a ninja like his brother's, but he had to wait a whole year to enter the academy. His mother, had caught him cursing, and thus sent him to the village pond to wash his mouth out.

When he argued that his brothers got to curse, she stated that was because they were all in the academy about to be grownups, and even if they were allowed, she better not catch them doing so.

So now here he was, splashing water on his tongue with his brothers and mother watching him.

"Make sure you get the back too." Nagato said.

Pein grimaced. "Don't make him feel worse. Naruto, try not to curse anymore until you're older."

Naruto heard none of Pein's encouragement, and all of Nagato's teasing. He growled. "Shut it. Mommy, tell him to shut up."

"No mom, tell him to shut up. He's the one who cursed!"

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Kushina screamed. And that shut them up.

Naruto stood, when his tongue couldn't take it any longer, and walked to his younger brother. "Hey, Gaara, guess what?"

The red haired infant rubbed Naruto's face and began to talk. "Issa biba ooh oh aaaabaa."

"Yeah, that's why I should be your favorite brother, because I'm not crazy or energetic as those other guys."

He ignored the series of snorts and his mother's small giggle. "Kaa-san, am I off the hook now?"

"Hm." Kushina rubbed her chin in thought. "I'll tell you what, if you could be a dear and pick those weeds for the village, and I'll have your ice cream ready once you get home."

The youngest blond sighed, but nodded solemnly. He supposed this was what he got for cursing.

When his family left, he began picking the weeds. _He should be a ninja now. A prodigy no-less. And here I am….picking fucking weeds near a pond. Who gives a shit about weeds near the pond?_

He would unleash Kurama and Shukaku on this whole damn village if he didn't get that headband. _And the damned village is small, easier to take out._ Naruto laughed at that. If he would ever be anything, he'd be a sadist.

 **You** _ **are**_ **a Sadist, warren.**

Naruto again laughed at the words Shukaku hissed out and Kurama grumbled, angry that he wasn't the only beast anymore.

He should become evil...as a joke. Scare the hell out of his mother. People only believed Kushina Uzumaki was scary because of her attitude.

Unlike him, Naruto was a kid whose destiny was shaped before birth. If Kushina was an animal, then Naruto was a demon that hell refused to keep.

There were obvious sadistic moments where everyone was particularly afraid of Naruto. The boy, as the prophecy said, was to be a God at most.

He would be so even more when he began training.

"Oi, Watch out!" His thoughts were cut out by another voice and a stone smacking his left eye.

The pain was excruciating. It may have been a small rock, but it traveled fast, and it probably left a dent in his fucking head. "Shit!"

A hand touched his shoulder. "Gomenasai. are you alright?"

The person who touched his shoulder was a boy around his age; black eyes, black hair, black clothing. His skin, in contrast to Naruto's, was pale. The only thing they had in common was age.

And upon realizing who each other were, the boys didn't know whether to curse their fate or their luck. Was there ever a time when two child prodigies met under such circumstances?

Uchiha Sasuke, by what Naruto heard, was the most prestigious Uchiha to ever live...after his brother of course. The boy was no doubt going to graduate the academy early and rise in the ranks. The kid was a genius.

Namikaze Naruto, by what Sasuke heard, was a fucking child God of the world. This boy was destined to save the world even before the danger started. He came from a family of humble bloodline creators; he could have Sharingans all over his body if he wanted. To top off his image, it was heard that Naruto was brutal; a sadist; less of a "I-don't-know-my-limit" and more of a "I-don't-have-one" child.

The raven smirked in a smug manner. "It seems that it was a good thing I hit _you_ and not anyone else."

Naruto growled, unaware that he was taking his foxes chakra to look more vicious. His teeth grew into fangs. "You got something against me or something?" Fuck training. Naruto could use the fox now and kill this asshole.

The other boy smirked. "Saying 'or something' really defeats the first something."

"I don't care what I said, I'll kill you!" Naruto got on all fours, ready to pounce.

Sasuke was doing a good job staying calm, although the 'prodigy' was shuddering on the inside. "I was merely stating 'you' because I was supposed to find a friend. My father recommended you."

"So you attack people to gain friendship, huh!? You Uchihas sure do have a weird way of doing things."

Sasuke would have laughed if Naruto didn't pounce on him. As Naruto scratched, Sasuke punched. It would have went on all day if Pein and Deidara didn't come back to check on Naruto.

"Hey! Hey." What the hell's wrong with you two? Naruto, dad is going to kick your ass."

Naruto growled more as Pein pulled him off of Sasuke. "The Uchiha started it. He threw a rock at me!"

"I did not. I was skipping them and you got in the way!" Sasuke was angry for the first time. If his father saw, he'd go on and on about how this was so un-Uchiha like.

Pein growled at them both. "I don't want to hear it. Both of your fathers are best friends and there is going to be hell to pay when they see you guys."

Deidara looked at Sasuke for a moment and walked slowly to Naruto. "Look at you. You have scratches all over you. And is that a black eye? It is!" The older blond began to wipe his brothers face.

"Deidara" he whined.

Sasuke sighed. All he wanted was to be his friend. "I never want to see you again!"

Naruto growled. "Me neither. You're the only one in this village I hate."

"Well everyone in the village is scared of you!" The Namikaze brothers grew quiet as Naruto's eyes widened. He had heard people talking, but he never thought….

Sasuke didn't mean to say it. He was following behind what he heard from other Uchiha's in sympathy.

 _They are so jealous of the boy for what he has within him. They fear him._

 _Such a shame. He seems like a good kid. They hate him more than anything._

Before he could apologize, the blond boy ran away with a growl, his head down.

* * *

 _If I'm supposedly a God, why does Kami hate me so much?_ This was Naruto's thought as the Uchihas walked into their living room.

The boy knew he was over exaggerating, but he just didn't like Sasuke's attitude. Which was why the two sat glaring at one another at dinner, Gaara in Naruto's arms trying to get his attention and Sasuke trying to get Itachi to help.

To top it off, Minato and Fugaku were glaring at their sons respectively, finding out by Pein the incident and fight that occurred hours earlier.

Nagato leaned over to Naruto. "Dad's going to kick your ass if you don't stop glaring and interact instead."

"I don't like him. He thinks he's so cool."

Sasuke was thinking the same thing. Who the hell did Naruto think he was?

"So, I hear that Naruto is starting his training tomorrow."

Minato nodded at his best friend. "Hai, Fugaku. He will be getting trained by Kakashi and I will have some other Jounin there to help with the possible affinities he may have. So, has Sasuke-kun started?"

"Just the basics, he will begin meditating tomorrow."

"That's good, maybe they can train together." Minato kicked Naruto under the table lightly when the boy groaned unpleasantly at his suggestion.

"May even become best friends like you and I." Fugaku did the same thing to Sasuke when the boy sighed loudly.

"Sounds like a plan." While the adults spoke about their prodigies, Minato his current four and Fugaku his two, Naruto decided to give Gaara to his mother and sit in the backyard.

He wondered was this some sort of self-deprecation or was he just taking things out of proportion. It was always 'prodigy this' and 'God-like that.' And if from the villagers, he couldn't be trusted. He just wanted to be a normal kid. The boy believed if the village wouldn't see him as normal, he'd just have to be hokage. That way, he'd be who he really was; someone who worked hard to get where they were.

Naruto's mind was so far in that he hadn't noticed the boy come behind him. "I apologize." Though it was said begrudgingly.

Sasuke. _Did he like being overlooked?_ If there was one thing Naruto didn't like were his own thoughts.

"No. In fact I hate it." The raven sat beside him. "I haven't even fully trained, but they all think I'm something just because of my clan."

"Well, I hate it as much as you do. I want to be a prodigy like my brothers were, I don't want to be a prodigy because of the Sun God's prophecy. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be a hero. At least not yet."

Sasuke put his head down. "I apologize once again. My father said I should look for a friend in you because he was overlooked as well. To be honest I didn't want to. I thought you and your family were a bunch of people who actually got what they wanted. I thought you were all arrogant."

Naruto howled into the air. "My family is anything but above ourselves. We can be loud, crazy, sadistic, vicious, and even uncertain. But, we're humble and that's why people like us.

He frowned. "Well….like them. We're not fond of power unless we work for it. I can tell you, the only arrogant person in my family is the Raccoon dog within me."

" **Hey, brat!"**

The Uchiha looked away, so unlike himself. "I'm not scared of you….not how other people are. I went to skip rocks and think about befriending you, but as we both saw-" He pointed to his and Naruto's bandages- "I didn't need to think about it, but now…"

"But now?" Naruto mocked.

"I can say you aren't arrogant."

"I can say you are very different from other Uchihas."

Sasuke crossed his arms, almost jittery. "Hn."

"But, not by a long shot." Naruto finished.

"Let's start over, eh?"

"Namikaze Naruto, pleased to meet you."

Sasuke mirrored his actions. "It seems that we must do something about our problem or something." If they were prodigies, they'd have to work hard for it. Earn the title.

Naruto laughed. "You know, saying 'or something' really defeats the second something."

The raven blinked and then he blinked again. "Oh." He smiled in realization. "You got me back. But, seriously we can't let people call us prodigies…..not yet."

"Why don't we prove them right. And then we'll deserve it." Naruto suggested.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah. We reach the ranks, let everyone call us prodigies, but all the while…." Naruto froze, turning to the Uchiha and balling his fist. "...We see who's the better of us."

The taller boy moved backward a bit. The determination in Naruto's eyes made the situation all the more fateful. Would he really jump into this? Naruto was a Namikaze. He was vicious animal. Given untamed by hell. He was- Sasuke stopped and punched his palm. He was an Uchiha. "Very well, rival. On one condition."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "What's that?"

The two prodigies stood there for a moment, their fists clenched. Sasuke was the first to break the cycle. The raven offered his hand. "We become friends first."

Naruto's eyes widened fully then. He'd lived for five years in the cruel world, but never once had he met someone who really wanted to be his friend. Sure few children in the village were nice, but Naruto stuck to his brothers because no other kid could understand him.

But, here was Sasuke. A boy whose fate was shaped as well. A boy who was overlooked as well. He smiled ferally, but Sasuke didn't move his hand. "Alright. We can be friends and rivals." They shook on it.

Both the boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and collapsed unto the ground. "So what's you story?" They asked at the same time. Naruto smiled and looked to the stars. "You go ahead. We have all night."

And so they talked. Until their families came to retrieve them. Until they understood the other. Until they were sure they split the cruelty of the world into two.

The awkwardness vanished as soon as the deepest secrets left their mouths. They thought respectively of each other. Going through the worst in only a span of five years, Harmoniously wishing the best for those who had it worse than them. Both boys who were too young, but had already understood the cruelty of the world. They sat their giving the other a piece of the world off their shoulders, both unknowingly promising that, as long as they knew each other and lived, they would carry the world together.

* * *

And so the story goes. It never mattered who your friends were, or where they came from. Hell, they could come out of the sky and scare the shit out of you. Or in this case, be a prodigy looking to hit another in the eye with a rock.

That night, two boys stopped believing that bonds could only be forged with love from the other, or even similarities of likes. They believed that when you allowed someone to bear your burdens, a deep friendship is formed. a bond forged by the pains but kept strong by their love for others to keep going.

They could look at other village children and say "we are the kids your parents warned you about because we are too smart. We are the boy who his overlooked, but shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. We know too much about the world, so you can never understand us."

And that is what could be believed until their dying breath. While praying, like hell, that it was not just a dream.

* * *

 **Did you guys like that? Next Chapter the conflict will begin. Also, like the original, Naruto will still be unliked by villagers even though his father is hokage. You'll actually see why soon.**

 **As I've said, Pein and Naruto have a very strong relationship. You'll understand why in the next chapter. In fact, all the Namikaze brothers always look out for one another. It's their thing. I'll add more about them so you guys can connect with them more.**

 **Sasuke is a bit ooc in this because he has no reason to be a brooder and grumpy. His clan will not be massacred. However, he still has that touch of arrogance to him.**

 **School starts soon for these kids and it will either be the best or worst time for Naruto and Sasuke. The story has officially begun. and there's no turning back now.**

 **I need reviews like I need shelter, water, food, and hygiene. Feed them to me. :)**


	4. Deadlast

**Deadlast**

 **Hello, friends. So I still got two reviews last time and a lot of favorites and followers. Why do you insist on following the story and not giving advice. I'm fine with who reviewed. Those who do will be hearing from me. As I always promise, I make stories for the reviews that make my day. Like this one. Well, here's the beginning of a powerful Naruto and he brother Pein.**

 **Also, I've changed up pairings. I wanted to try something different for Naruto instead of the same old same old. You'll all see in due time. Slow can go, my friends. Slow can go.**

Naruto frowned while panting rapidly in his backyard. What he found out today broke his heart.

He wasn't good enough.

And that broke him.

While the boy knew everything he needed to about the world, Naruto was unable to actually mold and bring out his chakra. Something was blocking his flow.

While he was originally supposed to be trained by Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai, he could only be trained by the last man due to his advanced Taijutsu.

Kakashi and Asuma told his father that Naruto would have to train harder-maybe for another year- before they could train him.

Hence the reason the child remained in his backyard, training all day.

And still nothing was working.

"You're not getting anywhere moping around." Naruto whipped his head around, finding Pein standing there with his arms crossed.

Pein was always the rational one and as the oldest, he was someone Naruto really looked up to. While the other boys usually teased him and fought with him, Pein was the ultimate older brother. He looked out for Naruto and taught him everything, gave him hints on anything. He was Naruto's idol; his teacher in everything.

So when Pein scolded him, which was unusual, the blond felt ashamed. Naruto stood straighter. "I know." he mumbled.

Pein sighed and walked closer. "What's the problem?"

"This morning, I wasn't able to finish the tree walking exercise and Kakashi and Asuma assumed that I wasn't able to manipulate it. They told me Gai-sensei would only train me."

Pein's fist tightened unconsciously. "They brushed you off?" He asked in a tense tone.

"I think so." Naruto mumbled, growing weary to his brother's infuriated rinnegan. "But, then again, I understand...I mean….I can't even use my chakra like they do."

"No" Pein said sharply. "Naruto, you must never degrade yourself because of the opinions of others. It was Asuma and Kakashi who didn't try hard enough."

Naruto stared in awe as his brother continued. ""I was bad when I first began too."

Mismatched orbs widened. "Really, Pein?" He didn't believe it, Pein was the strongest of anyone.

The nine year old nodded. "Yeah. My chakra control was so horrible that I didn't balance it until the second week. Deidara and Nagato until the third. You could surpass us.

I'll give you a hint. As half Uzumaki's, we have too much chakra. In order to complete a balance exercise, you'd have to use the smallest amount of chakra."

"Why, nii-san?" Naruto was practically leaning on the table. Pein was the oldest _and_ coolest to Naruto.

"A small amount of our chakra is like the mid amount for those who have average amounts. You have so much more. You remember the stories of the Rabbit Goddess, well you have more chakra."

"Wow."

Pein pointed to a tree. "Gather a very small amount of chakra to your feet and run up that tree. So small that you won't be able to feel it."

Naruto nodded as they walked closer to the tree. Emitting chakra to his feet, a small amount too, Naruto ran up the tree. He was really doing it until he flew off.

The blond plunged into the air and closed his eyes, ready to fall into the hard surface.

"Universal Pull." Pein called with his hand out. Naruto was sprung into his older brother's hand and the nine year old let him down.

"Thanks, Aniki."

"You're doing it wrong, otouto. Don't think in terms of my chakra or anyone else's. Think in terms of yours. Do it again."

Half an hour and many 'agains' later, Naruto grew frustrated. Pein grew weary. And as he fell from the tree for a fortieth time, the blond was unaware of his appearance and his brother's widened eyes.

Had he been, he would have saw what Pein saw:

Naruto arose from the ground without a jump and he glew a bright yellow. His Ichibi eye was the same, but his normal eye had turned a pure red with a black crack in it. Two horns arised from his head.

"I can't do this." The five year spoke and it had been the calmest tone ever. To express his aggravation, the blond balled his fist and threw them to his sides in a whiney manner.

In that moment, five trees around them sprang up and a large shockwave, in gold color, flew in all directions. It was so powerful that Pein covered his eyes and some of the ground turned up.

This shockwave went around the world and dizzied everyone. They would later explain it as something surreal and too powerful. In this single moment, Naruto Namikaze's small amount of power had become uncertain fear that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had been revived.

Oh, how unaware they were of the true being behind it; a small five year old prophecy child so unaware of his own power.

When the trees finally fell, Naruto, who had taken his original appearance, dropped to the ground on his feet and he and Pein stared wide eyed at each other. Hearing feet within the house and many murmurs from their neighbors, Pein pointed scoldingly at his brother. "Don't say a word." He whispered.

Naruto, so caught up in this new power, and his aniki's serious voice, nodded slowly.

Just as he did, his mother rushed out with Mikoto Uchiha by her side and Gaara in her hand. Mikoto looked light-headed and Gaara was whimpering.

"What happened? Are you guys safe? Where'd it come from?" their mother asked.

Pein smiled a bit and pretended to be exhausted. "I'm sorry, kaa-san. I had no idea my almighty push would be that powerful. I used most of my chakra to show Naruto and it got to me."

Kushina looked at Naruto, who nodded quickly in agreement. "That was powerful. Just be careful then. Your brother is out here."

Pein reassured her and the women walked inside. Naruto watched as his brother breathed out. "Naruto, because of what you just did, you can never get angry again. At least not until you control this new power."

"But can't I tell Kakashi and Asuma so they can train-"

"No." By the dejected look on his brother's face, Pein realized he had said it too harshly. Thus, he crouched down to the blond's level, and said in a softer tone "You must never tell anyone about your abilities, Naruto. At least not until you get older and you can defend yourself."

"Why?" Naruto asked, already engaging in this secret.

"Because people may be afraid of you and try to use you as something you are not."

Naruto didn't understand that part, but he idolized Pein; whatever his aniki said went. And he would keep this a secret.

"From now on. Only I will train you. Only you and I will know about this. I've read some books on this power that you have. Tell no one, Naruto; not father, mother, Gai, not even Sasuke. Understand?"

"Understood." Naruto stated.

Pein moved back and crossed his arms. "Run up the tree again and again until you get it right."

And so the five year did. He did it again and again until finally, he was able to stick upside down on a tree branch. Even so, Pein made him do it again and again. This way, he really knew how to balance it.

Naruto smiled down at his brother. 'Look, Aniki, I'm doing it."

Pein smiled. "Good. It seems Kakashi and Asuma were wrong. They never knew how to train you properly. Only family does. Now get down here, so we can see what elements you have."

Naruto flipped down and landed in a crouch position before his brother, who already had paper out. "This is how you're going to find out what jutsu you will use and how I will teach you."

"What do I do with it?"

"Hold it and emit some of your chakra into it." Pein commanded.

Naruto did as told and they waited for a moment. Nothing happened. "Huh, seems li-"

The paper split into three sections: wind. One section crumbled while another dampened: lightning and water. The last section was a Kekkei Genkai; it shined a bright yellow and burst into debris: light.

While Pein held no surprise, Naruto was absolutely amazed at his own elements. "Light because of the Namikaze. The other three- wind, water, and lighting- are pretty normal to have even though wind and lightning are rare in fire country."

"Wow." Naruto said. "You will teach me these, big brother?"

"You know I will." Pein smiled.

"Yay." Naruto hugged Pein around his waist. "You're the best big brother ever." He whispered and Naruto didn't know why he wanted to cry so badly. Maybe because Pein chose to be his teacher or because the older boy never gave up on him.

He just wanted to hold onto Pein and never let go.

After a moment, Pein rubbed his brother's hair. "Don't cry." He said softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I want you to be my older brother forever. Mommy said that when we die, we go to the sun. But, I don't want to go. I want you and me to live forever so we can stay together."

It was unexpected, but it showed how much Naruto cared for Pein. To Naruto, no matter what others said, Pein was his God.

"Naruto. I have to tell you that you and me are connected in a way that no one else is. I don't know why, but we are. With my rinnegan, I noticed that I have a chakra thread to you."

"What does that mean, big brother?" Naruto questioned, wiping his eyes.

"It means that we will always be connected, no matter what." They were quiet for a moment until Pein squeezed his otouto's nose. "You still breathing, kid?"

Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply and then nodded with a smile.

"Then that means you're alive." It was their simple way of affection, which could be translated to 'I'm glad you're here with me because I love you with my life.'

"What do you say I teach you some jutsu? First, we have to get you to divide that chakra."

Naruto sighed. How the hell would that happen? Chakra stayed in one place, the inner core. But, he _was_ a Namikaze. He could mold it anywhere in his body.

" **Kit, you should definitely try molding you chakra into different parts of your body. That way, you'll know where to focus it when you want to use one instead of the others."**

"Kurama says it will be easier for me to mold my chakra to six different parts of my body, one staying at my core."

Pein nodded in approval. "Kurama seems extremely smart. It would be wise if Shukaku was too." He teased.

The tailed beasts within Naruto had chosen to respect Pein since he was the only other person that called them by their real names and respected them for who they were.

" **Kage Bunshin!"** four other Naruto's appeared and waited for orders. "I saw tou-san perform these hand seals when he was doing paperwork."

Turning to the clones, Naruto said "Okay, these are the orders Kurama is giving me, and I'm giving you. You!" he pointed to a clone. "I want you to let go of every part of you body except your left arm. Push your chakra into that. You get the left leg, you will take the right arm, and you take the head. I will focus some on the core. Got that!"

"Ttebayo!" They yelled at the same time, and soon began. After twenty minutes of staying limp and each clone yelling 'got it,' Naruto nodded.

"Alright now, I have pushed my different affinities into each of you, making each chosen part remain in that body part. For example, my left leg will only need to be focused on for using water. So on a count of three, you will all disperse into destined nature alright. Keep concentrating."

Naruto began to count. "1...2…..3!" Nothing happened. The left leg (water) clone stood up straight and smiled mischievously at Pein. "Well I guess we aren't a prodigy after al-"

His sentence was not finished since he burst into water. Next the head clone turned to small piece of debris, his remains blending with the ground.

The clone that focused mainly on his right arm turned to leaves and blew in different directions. The final clone, the left arm, took some time, but gained all attention. _How would a fatal blow of light look if Naruto ever used it against someone?_

The clone closed his eye as a ray of sunlight gleamed upon him. He grimaced and his body began to crack. After cracking, pieces of the body began to fall off, showing light within his body, until he burst into orange flames. Even Naruto was awwed. "Fucking wow." he whispered.

A finger hit the back of his head. "Your mouth, otouto."

"Sorry. I'll watch it."

"I think it would be best for you to begin with water and wind-based jutsus this year. But first, I'm going to be teaching you Namikaze Taijutsu. Now that we know your affinity is light, Gai won't need to be teaching you."

He then proceeded to hand the child four bracelets.

"These are weight bracelets. Put one around both your ankles and wrists. I want you to run around this field twice. By timing you, I can see what weights are for you." Pein lifted Naruto's small legs and placed the weights.

"These bracelets are 2.5 pounds each, thus adding ten pounds onto your body. There you are. Two laps, soldier. Up and at 'em." Just as the blond started, the orange haired boy stopped him.

"And, Naruto. You are not allowed to push chakra into your feet." Determination filled the boy's eyes, a challenge accepted, and he took off. His brother smiled triumphantly, knowing how to make the 'God's' training worthwhile. After a whole minute and twenty seconds, Naruto returned, having gone around twice. He was hardly panting.

Pein eyes narrowed teasingly and he put four 6-pound bracelets on the blond, giving the boy 24 extra pounds. _If it is a challenge he wants, it it a challenge he will get._ After exactly two minutes, Naruto was done.

"Does your body heart?" A sweaty, panting Namikaze wearily nodded. "Good. This will make you faster. Let's move on to Taijutsu."

Pein put a fist before his jaw and another right below his nose. "This is the Namikaze fighting stance. It may look vulnerable, but it is a sign of misdirection. It can only be used for someone who has light release."

"Really?"

"Hai, Naruto. Look in our library and you will find all kinds of scrolls. However, you must have an advanced level of Fuinjutsu to go in or have Namikaze or Uzumaki blood. Try this stance."

The prophecy child complied and when he did, Pein explained more. "When I try hit you, I want you to form an x with you fist and forearms."

Pein reached his fist forward softly, Because he knew his younger brother wouldn't block. Naruto held his lip. "That hurt."

"Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain, otouto. Again!"

Naruto did it again until finally, he was able to make an X with his fists. As soon as he succeeded, a yellow light glew around him.

Pein smiled. "That is your light release barrier, Naruto. It blocks out taijutsu and short ranged attacks. However, it does not work for mid and long range jutsu's."

"Wow."

Naruto and his brother sparred for about 2 hours. There was nothing short of amazing. The older Namikaze stopped, not panting at all. "Enough. Your taijutsu is high chunin level. By the end of this year, you should be faster than tou-san and you will have great sparring skills. Let's move on to wind and water based attacks."

* * *

After three hours of scrolls and lectures, Naruto had learned the hand signs of 6 wind attacks and 4 water. Even then, Pein commanded him to keep practicing.

"Aniki, my fingers hurt." Naruto stated Although he had practiced his jutsu countless times, the boy had lost no vital amount of chakra. Nor did Pein from showing him. Still, the blond's fingers really hurt.

Pein smiled. "As long as you're still breathing, I'm fine with that."

Naruto smiled, but as he heard yelling from within the Namikaze mansion-probably Nagato and Deidara fighting- his face became confused.

"Big brother Pein? Why can't I tell anyone about my ability?"

It was a serious question and Naruto really wanted to understand. He had never seen what he saw today.

The orange haired child sat on the ground. "Come here, Ky." When Naruto sat next to him, the older boy reached out and place his younger brother on his lap. "I have a story."

"But you always tell me the stories." Naruto stated, whining a bit.

"But this time it's a true story. So true, the wind is afraid of it."

"Oh. What's it about, big brother?"

"It's about lies and demons. How they are within the best of us. It begins with demons. Once upon a time….there was humanity. Now what did I tell you about humans?"

"We are never satisfied, aniki. We constantly fight for our own enjoyment and because of our own disagreements."

"Very good. Another thing about humanity is that it is based on lies. Lies have been a human's companion since birth."

"What does this have to do with me not telling anyone, but you, Aniki?"

"Patience. But, since it is nearing night, I can tell you that people pretend to love you, but when they see you for who you are, they will become jealous, weary, they will fear you, and destroy. So please, Naruto, do not reveal anything until I deem you powerful enough to protect yourself. You're my little brother, I take care of you."

Naruto thought for a moment. He really wanted to tell everyone because he really wanted to be trained by Kakashi and Asuma. But he supposed Pein was better. "Okay. But, what does this have to do with demons?"

"Do you remember the stories of our great great grandmother?"

"Yes. Hikari Namikaze was the first Namikaze and the only to be sent from the sun gods. She was raised by the sage of six paths and her surrogate brothers were Indra and Ashura. Grandma Hikari spent five hundred years of her life travelling and helping the world. By her five hundredth year, the sun people sent a man from the sun to rebirth with her. Together, they raised their son, who is actually Tou-san's grandfather. Hikari risked her life for the Namikaze clan when she was nearly a millennia old."

Naruto recited the lessons as if he were in school and Pein nodded. "Correct. Do you remember the stories of our grandfather? Do you remember why most of the people in this village may fear you?"

"Because not only does he look like me, but he has my personality. He was jealous of grandma Hikari, so he used a seal to destroy the whole clan. He was powerful, but she had killed him and herself."

"Yes, Naruto. No matter what they say, these people will fear you, Naruto. Only I can understand you."

"But, kaa-san and tou-san love me a lot. They don't fear me." Naruto argued softly.

"Naruto. I have something to te-" Pein cut himself off and looked toward the trees surrounding their backyard. "It may seem we have an audience."

Out of the bushes, walked Sasuke Uchiha, twiddling with his thumbs and a small blush on his face. "Sorry." He whispered indignant;y. "I came to play with Naruto, but I see that he's training...with you."

Pein smiled and stood. "Nonsense. It's always nice for my otouto to play around as well as train. It's better to have friends."

"But if people fear me, do I really need friends, aniki?" Naruto questioned, eyeing Sasuke wearily. He had taken Pein's word to heart.

"It's nice to have a single friend, that you can trust. Because when the world scorns you, a true friend will stay by your side."

"Oh. But, I still can't tell him?" The blond whispered. Pein simply nodded.

"When you're ready. I should go now. Tou-san and the others are giving me an unexpected test that will tell me if I graduate early or not. Bye, Otouto. Love you. It was nice seeing you, Sasuke."

As Pein walked away, Naruto smiled brightly and waved. "Love you too!"

Sasuke walked up to him. "I felt this huge shockwave so I came over to make sure you were alright."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Why would you be worried about me? I can take care of myself."

Sasuke shook his head. "You need _someone_ to worry about you. It's the way of life."

"Did your brother tell you that?" Naruto asked. Because if he did, Naruto could understand his belief. Pein was right in everything with him too.

Sasuke nodded. "You have to rely on some people to give you strength when you have none left."

"Well sometimes you can't trust everything. Even salt looks like sugar." Naruto argued.

Sasuke frowned. "Can we not fight like shinobi? I came here because you're my only friend."

Naruto sighed, frustrated. "There are plenty of kids in the village. My tou-san says you're an Uchiha so everyone will like you."

"Why are you being so mean?" The raven snarled.

Naruto grew quiet. To be honest with himself, he didn't know why. It just came. It was like he was influenced by something. Is this what it meant to have his great great grandfather's tormented, twisted personality? Wanting to be nice one moment, and then wanting to destroy everything that he wanted to like.

The blond put his head down. "Sorry. I don't know."

"That's okay." Sasuke smiled. "Do you want to spar?"

"I know nothing but Taijutsu so far."

"That's okay." Sasuke repeated. "We can have a hand to hand combat session."

Naruto nodded and got into the Namikaze stance, smiling as Sasuke gave him a determined look.

"Hey, Ruto, I'm going to teach you as well. Just like Pein and you can teach me too."

Naruto snorted. "And just what will we honor each other with?"

Sasuke glared, thinking it was too soon to play nice. "Pain Endurance, loser. If you want to be a strong ninja, you're going to have to learn how to take a few cuts and bruises, right?"

Naruto nodded in interest. "So we have to have a big spar?"

The boy in question shook his head. "No, I'm going to only be hitting you. For a whole year. You can hit me too. That way, we'll both know how to take a hit."

To say the blond prodigy was baffled was an understatement. "You just want an excuse to pummel me." His eyes narrowed.

"No. you have to trust me. You want to be a great ninja, but you have to take a few jabs and stabs here and there."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, do your worst." Sasuke walked up to him. BAM! It stung for a moment, but after a few curses to Kami, Naruto blinked the pain away. "My turn."

Naruto punched Sasuke, and the boy had the same reaction. "Our moms are going to kill us." But, it didn't feel right hitting Sasuke. He looked precious; vulnerable.

"Yeah."

Naruto took Sasuke home, and went to have dinner with his family. Minato stood with a paper in his hand.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?"

Pein bumped Naruto's shoulder. "This is gonna be good." Their father did this each time after all of their first days of training. He would announce their progress and celebrate it.

"It seems that we have another prodigy. By Pein's report, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is by far the most prestigious child ever. While it takes most prodigies a week to balance chakra, Naruto-chan has taken an hour.

Naruto has four affinities at just five years old, and not the regular affinities either."

He paused and Deidara clapped a bit. Kushina looked happy. "He has wind, lightning, water. Oh and you guys will love this. Naruto is the first born Namikaze in millennia to actually have the light release. The only other wielder being Hikari herself."

Everyone cheered. "Thank you everyone." Naruto blushed. "But, I am still going to work harder and be the greatest hokage ever. Even better then you, tou-san."

Minato laughed. "Very well, Naruto-kun."

"Here that, Gaara." The fox said to his younger brother. "You big brother's a prodigy like everyone else."

At night, when Pein tucked him in, Naruto smiled when the boy squeezed his nose.

"Did you pass your test, aniki?"

"Well...I should tell you that I am a certified Jounin, Naruto. The youngest ever in Konoha history." Pein smiled softly. "But the best thing that happened today was getting to train you."

"We'll always be together, right?" Naruto asked, his Shukaku eye glowing more than his blue one.

Pein fist bumped his little brother. "Always. Goodnight love you."

"Night. Love you too." Pein walked out of the Blond's room, both young children with different thoughts.

'Goodnight Kyuubi. Goodnight, Shukaku. I love you guys.'

" **Love you too, kit." Kyuubi grumbled back. "Love you too" Shukaku hummed out.**

Pein was happy he chose to train Naruto. This way he could keep the boy safe. He had read something like this before. Naruto's small amount of power was on the same scale with that of the Rabbit Goddess'. His full power would be something far more tremendous. He felt sorry for Kakashi and Asuma for not wanting to train his little brother.

They had missed out on a God.

While Pein and Naruto knew they were close to a great extent, none of them understood why.

What they didn't understand was that Naruto, while having the gruesome personality of his grandfather, was the reincarnation of Hikari Namikaze, and Pein was the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the man who raised her.

 **I assume that last bit we all saw coming, right? Naruto's power is magnificent. I wanted something a bit different on his part. Don't worry, he is still the same Naruto. So, the enemy of the story is not Madara or Tobi. The enemy is a powerful Namikaze himself; one that looks and acts like Naruto. This is why the village fears Naruto. Pein and Naruto have a close bond, but that bond will soon be on the verge of breaking. Slow can go, friends. It will all make sense in due time.**


	5. There Is More to Learn

**There Is More to Learn**

 **As you guys should know, these years will go fast for Naruto. The most important parts are coming up, however. There is something that happens within this chapter that is vital to the rest. Pay attention friends. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Naruto sat on his bed reading a story that his godfather had sent to him. The Utterly Gutsy Ninja was from Jiraiya, a man who taught his father. It had been a whole year, he had just turned six, and he was finally done with Chakra control, for he could now create his water chakra into skates. That was how well he was in chakra manipulation.

He now knew the hand seals of 40 water style jutsus, but he only mastered 38 of them so far. Still he promised Pein and himself he would keep practicing. He knew 30 wind style techniques, and he mastered them all. He could honestly say that wind was his best release so far, but he still had three more to go.

He and Sasuke had grown closer to the point where their rivalry had to be thought hard of. While, he was only six, Naruto had grown urges to protect Sasuke from harm. One time, he had a dream about kissing Sasuke and told Pein all about it.

The jounin said that's what was expected. Sasuke was not family, yet he was Naruto's best friend. Pein told him not to think about it too much until he got older.

Thinking of Pein, Naruto smiled a little. While Pein was one of the village's top ranked Jounin, he always had time for Naruto. Which was why Naruto was getting better and better with controlling his new power.

Of unexpected occurrence, Naruto found out that he could fly, teleport without using chakra or energy, and use his hands to rip apart the earth and create shockwaves.

And there was something else entirely different that he had yet to conquer.

Still, Pein informed him that there was more to come and he'd just have to be patient. He also said that Naruto was getting more powerful by the day.

The two tailed beasts holder ignored his thoughts as his bedroom door was pushed open slightly. In crawled Gaara, drooling all over Naruto's floor.

"Seriously, Gaar?" The six year old questioned in amusement.

Gaara only smiled as Naruto stood and picked him up. "Where are our parents?" He questioned. Gaara only stared at him. "Guess we'll have to search."

The only people present in the house were Kushina, Minato, and Pein. The other boys were in the academy, which Naruto would be starting in a few weeks.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Naruto called, wincing as Gaara pulled at his hair. Opening their door, the blond frowned. They weren't in here.

"Big brother!"

Nothing.

That's when he heard the voices. Coming from his mother's study. Tiptoeing closer, he gave Gaara a shush gesture. To which the two year old patted Naruto's mouth.

Naruto walked closer hearing the voices of his parents.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Minato asked quietly.

"Minato...I wouldn't be making this up. He was flying. He's our son-"

Gaara, at his parent's voices, made an excited noise, causing Kushina to stop.

"Shh." Minato hissed. Naruto felt his father stand and sat Gaara by the door quickly. He didn't fully have it, but he'd have to try.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: Non-Seeing Technique"**

It was whispered and when Naruto clicked his fingers, Gaara's green orbs showered with confusion. When his tou-san opened the door and stared directly at Gaara, Naruto breathed in relief.

With this jutsu, Naruto was a better shinobi than the ANBU. Nothing or no one could sense him. The only thing that could sense him was the rinnegan. He was surprised it worked. Now he would have to see how long it would hold.

Minato lifted Gaara, who was still looking around for Naruto. "Gaara, what are you doing? I thought Pein was watching you."

Kushina sighed in relief and froze when she looked down the hall. "Pein what are you doing down the hall just watching Gaara?"

Unbeknownst to the hokage and his wife, Pein didn't look stricken because of what he heard. In fact, he heard nothing. His eyes travelled to what his parents saw as an empty spot next to their door.

What he was so confused about was why his younger brother looked scared to death, shaking as if he heard the most horrible thing ever.

"Pein?" Kushina called again.

The rinnegan's child looked away from Naruto and shook his head. "I was looking for Gaara. I just got here."

"And where's Naruto?"

Naruto jumped, but held onto his jutsu. "He's in the forest of death waiting for me. We're actually going to train there today." Pein said casually.

It was a message for Naruto to leave now.

The horrible news was, Naruto had never moved with the non-seeing Jutsu. Thus, he had no idea if it worked in motion.

"Isn't that a little dangerous for his age?" Kushina wondered in worry.

"Well. He's actually going to _take a leap of faith_."

That was Naruto's code to try at least. And the world froze when he squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his leg, ready to open them and meet his parents' horrified faces.

But, there were no gasps or screams. So he opened his eyes to see Pein smiling discreetly. Naruto bolted down the stairs and out of the house, letting go of the jutsu and letting out a breath he sure as hell knew he was holding.

He ran from the mansion, sheepishly laughing at the odd looks the guards gave him.

As the Namikaze walked through the village, many citizens gave him odd looks. Due to holding two tailed beasts, Naruto had gotten more wary looks from others. Pein was right, if they learned more of his 'God' power, they would try to kill him. They would fear him more than they already did..

Naruto could only trust few now. Even his mother sounded afraid when explaining what she saw of his power.

He could only trust Gai-sensei, since the man would occasionally treat him to ramen and train with him in taijutsu when Pein had a mission, Pein, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"What about me?"

Naruto stopped and turned around, Staring into the dark eyes of his best friend. "Nothing" He answered, because Sasuke already knew.

"Where are you going then?"

Naruto smirked and walked closer to the now shorter boy. "Where are _you_ going?"

Sasuke 'hned' and crossed his arms. "I was going to train with my father, but I suppose since we'll be starting the academy in a few weeks, I'd go and eat first. Care to join me?"

"Now you're talking my language, Sasu."

The Uchiha smiled genuinely. That was _some_ smile to Naruto; it reminded him of all their good memories and how different Sasuke was from his clan. Sasuke was something else and Naruto realized that he really liked that smile and he couldn't go a day without seeing his friend smile like that.

And then he realized he was only six and dismissed the grown up thoughts. "So, Ichiraku's ramen?"

"No" Naruto replied. "We go there all the time. Besides, I think it's about time I try your glorious cabbage and onigiri with seaweed."

Another smile. "Really?"

"Really" he mocked. Sasuke smiled even wider. Itachi loved the food and Sasuke, who adored his aniki, wanted to love it with him.

"Come on then." the Uchiha motioned for his friend to follow.

* * *

"I haven't seen you in so long, Dobe. Tou-san has been helping me get ready for the academy and Kaa-san has clung to me." Sasuke stated as he sat across from the blond.

Naruto sighed. "Gaara is the same, he's even worse. He seriously doesn't stop crying until I walk into the room. And Pein keeps pushing me past my limit."

Sasuke sighed. "Now that I look, you do look a bit tired."

"Yes. But, I'm grateful. Mother has been shopping with Aunt Mikoto, so I hold most responsibility to Gaara, he just chooses me."

The Uchiha smiled softly. He wouldn't dare laugh before the villagers.

This could be seen as weird if they were just anyone; two six year olds speaking like grown men, believing they knew the world so much. But, these were sons of Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I'm tired myself-"

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. May I ask what you would like?" A waitress interrupted the pale boy. Both children noted how she avoided Naruto's mismatched eyes and his being altogether.

"We'll both have some cabbage and rice balls with seaweed inside." He stated hardly. The woman nodded and walked away.

"But, yes" Sasuke continued. "I have really been just keeping up with training. All that other stuff. You know."

Naruto sighed. "We really need to relax before we start the academy in a week. Ooh, how about tonight, we can just sit by the pond and relax, no training, no clingy baby brothers, nothing."

The raven pondered for moment. "Okay. When?" He asked excitedly as the waitress sat their food down.

"When training is done. We can stay there all night if you want."

"Yes!" Everyone looked toward them. Sasuke glared with a blush as Naruto put his hands in the air, as if trying to calm everyone.

"Please, everyone. No need to worry. Although he may be a very odd Uchiha, he has a good mind. I can assure you that Sasuke is more like his moth-"

"Stop that, Dobe" the raven hissed, but he was smiling.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled. He plucked at his food. "Let's eat this."

Sasuke watched as Naruto took a bite of the onigiri. "Oh, by the sun God. This is great. I'll take your advice any day now."

"You take my advice all the time." Sasuke argued, his real personality coming out more.

"Of course, Sas. You're the smart one." the pale boy smiled again and began eating. He smiled happily, humming at the taste and kicking his feet a little.

Naruto squinted his eyes. He had really missed this. He hadn't had a friend to speak with in a long while. Sasuke was so calm yet so exciting. While he had the strength of his father, he had the personality of both parents. Caring, sweet, arrogant, bitter, feisty, and unconsciously needing protection.

"What are you staring at, Ruto?"

"I was just thinking about how you act more like your mother instead of your father."

The latter raised a dark brow. "So do you."

"No, I don't know what sense I'm speaking in. I think you act like yours more than I act like mine. Sasuke, you're almost girly." the taller boy deadpanned at him. "It's okay. My brother looks girly, he doesn't act it though."

Sasuke just shook his head at his friend's silliness. "Girls are weird."

"Yeah, but not our moms." Naruto stated. "I didn't mean to offend you, honest. It's just I really like your personality. You're so different and that's why you're my best friend."

"Hn" the raven smiled.

* * *

Naruto ran quickly to the forest of death. Although he could use no energy by just teleporting into the ground, he wasn't allowed to use any power until Pein deemed him strong enough.

When the blond made it, he breathed heavy as Pein gave him a disapproving look.

"You're an hour late. And I left my jounin meeting early for you. I should kick your ass. Kami Naruto, I was worried sick."

Naruto looked away with a blush. "I was having lunch with Sasuke."

"Then that means Sasuke is getting his ass kicked too by Fugaku. Now get over here."

Naruto complied by walking closer to his brother.

"This'll be a long training day. Because you have vast amounts of chakra. We're starting with earth jutsu, so you'll have to focus on your head chakra."

"Once you master your earth release you will have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay."

"That sounds so cool. Then I would really be a prodigy." Pein chuckled. The boy didn't even know he already was.

"You will also be able to manipulate dirt, mud, and rock. Earth release is strong against water as well."

"Is that because earth naturally absorbs water to the point it becomes muddy?"

"Hai. Now watch my hand signs, bro." **Ram → Dog → Rat → Bird**. A tunnel hole showed up in the ground. Naruto was ecstatic.

"How far does it go, aniki?"

Pein smiled, glad that the child genius did not know too much, thus making training with him more fun. "It depends on how much chakra you put forth. Try it, but don't use much chakra."

Naruto complied after practicing the hand signs over. Only a small hole formed, not even big enough for a foot to fall through. Pein sighed, realizing that Naruto was thinking in terms of another shinobi's chakra.

"I am not giving up yet" the boy mumbled. He did it again, adding more chakra. The hole was slightly bigger but not as big as his older brothers. This time Pein snorted, practically counting down for the frustration.

Naruto growled. "Ahhh!" he screamed and did the hands signs angrily. The ground rumbled and a large hole formed, making Pein trip by moving backward too fast.

"Naruto," he scolded. "You can't get frustrated every time you don't do something well the first time. How will you react when an enemy is taunting you? Will you great angry and make the wrong move, thus not only jeopardizing the mission, but the lives of your comrades?"

Naruto put his head down. "But, I thought the mission mattered more than our lives." He was confused.

Pein crouched to Naruto's short height and sat a hand on his small shoulder. "Look, Naruto. Those who break the rules are scum." The boy nodded, consuming the information. "But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." The boy's eyes widened.

The older boy had learned that from Kakashi when he was younger.

"But what if we fail the mission?"

"You try your best to finish the mission, but you must stay by your comrades not matter what. Do you know what the will of fire is?" A shake of the head 'no' and the jounin continued.

"It is the will to protect others. It is sacrificing your life to keep others safe. You must never forget this, Naru-chan. It is the way of the ninja as a whole."

"My ninja way is to never give up, aniki." Naruto whispered. Whispering made him think of the conversation of his parents and he looked around frantically.

"Aniki?" He whispered in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"They know. They know that I have different abilities."

It was quiet for a moment and Pein held up his hands. " **Sage Art: Sight Sound Barrier."** Around them, a purple like dome formed. While it didn't look like much on the inside, on the outside nothing could hear or see them. Pein told Naruto that he had spent years working on it after learning from Jiraiya.

"They must have saw our training. Now we have to be very careful, Naruto. Now we must work harder in conquering that power of yours. Let's begin!"

They worked on Naruto's earth jutsu for hours on end. While, they were not particularly important, most of the ones he worked on were defensive.

Before Pein began on Naruto's light jutsu, the ten year old would give Naruto a few lessons on his prophecy abilities.

"Fly for me, Naruto!" Pein commanded.

The latter straightened out and slammed his palm against his chest. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Gravitational Defiance."**

Naruto lifted himself off the ground. He and Pein found out that he only needed to control this ability, not make hand signs out of it. It took some time, because first they had to understand it. It took less time because Pein was a fast reader.

He moved around a bit, using his shoulders as the absolute force. Pein nodded in approval, but added something. "Perform a wind jutsu while in the air."

Naruto nodded and did a few hand signs. " **Wind Style: Air Bullet"** Naruto drew in a breath and punched his stomach, applying more pressure. When he blew out a ball of air, Pein slid back.

The rinnegan child nodded. "Nice. Come down and perform your teleportation to me."

Naruto slumped to the ground with a smile; he was just so happy that he was getting stronger. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Single Movement technique."** While he loved the technique, he never got over the dizzy feeling as he slid into the ground and appeared two feet before his brother.

Pein smiled and squeezed his nose. "You still breathing, otouto?"

The Jinchuriki inhaled and exhaled deeply, nodding his head.

"Then you and I know you're alive. I want you to create a shockwave that goes all the way to Kumo. Not a dangerous one, just make everyone dizzy."

Naruto breathed a bit. He would have to send the shockwave a bit so that he wouldn't destroy the whole forest.

Breathing deeply, Naruto put a palm to his chest, feeling his energy around him. The horns of his head grew out and his blue eye became a slit as his yellow aura glew around him.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: All World Destruction."**

The jutsu was whispered and even when whispered, it was so powerful. The blond boy stomped his foot on the ground lightly, so very graciously.

And the world around him turned up. Four trees in the barrier sprang up and the grass became barren.

Pein nodded and Naruto, ever so softly, opened his palms wide, as if he were to universally pull something, and pushed them outward.

A yellow ring formed around him and moved outward, growing larger and larger as it distanced. A few trees sprung up, but Naruto gave little power, so it didn't do much damage.

Pein smiled, giving Naruto the okay to let go of his power. When the boy did, he sat down immediately, waiting for his lesson of the light release.

The orange haired jounin sat before him, unsealing a few scrolls that looked worn down.

"Those with Namikaze blood have the advantage of skin changing and light assassination."

"What do those do, aniki?"

"Well, skin changing is exactly what it sounds like. You will have the power to change into a dragon, boar, fox, snake, bear, or wolf. These are the only animals and they each have one hand seal to make it possible.

For example if you wanted to shapeshift into a dragon, you would have to bite your thumb to draw blood and perform the sign along with a Namikaze hidden seal."

Pein opened the scroll and hel it up, which demonstrated a man performing the jutsu. "Our great great grandmother wrote these herself for you solely. She knew the prophecy would have them. I'm sorry I can't show you these because I don't have the release. It seems that you'll have to awe us."

Naruto nodded.

"And before you ask, no, the dojutsu nor anyone can see past that glow of light. Not even me. If attempted, they will instantly burn. ' _Wow'_ , thought Naruto. "The secrets are very vital to the people in the sun."

"The light assassination pushes a ray of sunlight onto your target instantly making them burn and turn to dust."

"Wow"

"I know. You are very special." Pein smiled at his brother. "But that does not mean you're superior. Everyone is equal."

"Is that all the jutsu light style gives?"

"No way. You can teleport, move as fast as the speed of light, shoot light beams or balls, create a flame aura around you to keep enemies away, light Sushin, and much more."

"I want to learn, I want to learn." Naruto was so excited. His prodigal status would mean everything if he knew how to do all the jutsus.

"Calm down, Otouto, this takes a bit of time."

* * *

"Congratulations, Naruto. I didn't expect you to get two jutsu nearly mastered in just three hours. The light beams, Hai. But skin changing, I believed, would take more than a year to get; at least a full three months.

Now execute both so that we may move on. I want three light beams on the tree over there and I want you to transform into a bear."

Naruto's hands were blocked by light as performed the hand seals. " **Namikaze light Release: Light Ball jutsu**."

Three yellow glows in the form of circles escaped Naruto's hands and hit the tree across from him dead on. He jumped up and down, then continued.

Shapeshifting was a bit harder. There was always a temporary moment of pain as Naruto transformed. He would feel his bones rub together when he became a snake, and all the stomachs of a boar hurt like hell. " **Namikaze Light Release: Beast Transfer jutsu."** He made sure to put bear sign last.

A large black bear appeared in front of Pein. "Brother?"

"Yes?" The jounin asked, seemingly very proud.

"When I did that, I could feel my bones stretching an my stomach. It hurt so badly for a second."

"Then until you can handle such, you are forbidden from using the jutsu."

"Hai. Do you think mother and father will let me go to the pond with Sasuke tonight. Do you think they'd ask about my flying."

"You'll just have to ask. And If they do ask, pretend you know nothing."

* * *

His father chuckled. "If I do recall, I remember you and him hating each other."

Naruto sighed. They had just gotten done having dinner and Naruto really wanted to go to Sasuke. The boy must have felt all alone. "Yes, but I learned that he's very nice and he knows I'm not arrogant. He's my best friend."

"Then go ahead. I'll have ANBU on your trail though to keep you safe."

It had taken a while, but the Namikaze had finally made it to the pond. The Uchiha was looking around.

"Sasuke! I'm here- aah" He had been so excited that he tripped over the grass.

Sasuke grabbed at his arm and led him to the edge of the pond where they both sat. "Baka" The Uchiha whispered so softly that the blond almost didn't hear it.

His brow was wiped and Sasuke laughed. "It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces."

"The grass had it out for me." and Sasuke laughed again, sighing after a moment. Both boys took off their sandals and rested their feet in the water.

"The stars and moon look very beautiful tonight." Right above us is the constellation Andromeda. It's beautiful."

Naruto smiled and looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. And the moon is shining. So bright that all the world has come out to see the commotion."

"Almost makes me want to stay young, this right here. We can stay at the pond forever and just hang around."

"I don't want to grow up either. My father was just telling me that when I grow up, I have to take care of the clan with Itachi and I have to marry a girl."

"You don't want to." Naruto stated instead of asked. Because when it came to Sasuke, the blond knew best. That didn't mean he was in the clear, because when it came to him, Sasuke knew even better.

"No." the raven sighed and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, yawning a bit. "I like the clan, but I don't want to lead it with Itachi and I don't want to marry a girl. Father says she has to meet Uchiha standards, so he'll choose for me."

"You don't want to marry a girl? It that because you act like one?"

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, but it was light hearted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, we can get married when we grow up. I'm sure a 'god' would fit his standards."

"Idiot. We can't get married." Sasuke stated softly and closed his eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned, staring at the pale pretty face of moonlight.

"Because we're best friends...I think…..just because."

Naruto thought for a moment. If he couldn't marry Sasuke , then he'd had to find a girl that fit his standards as well. "I think I will ask that Sakura girl then. She's tough and pret-Ow!"

Sasuke ended up punching the blond's leg. And he packed one hell of a punch.

"You can't ask two people to marry you, dobe, and you already asked me."

The raven was the smart one so Naruto and his swelling leg gave no sign to point out what the Uchiha said earlier.

"Asking two people to marry you brings a bald head, you know?"

Naruto smiled. "So you'll marry me then, Sas?"

"I wasn't planning on marrying a girl anyway."

Earlier that day, Naruto and Pein talked about who he could trust. Pein said since he was getting better, he could let Sasuke see one technique of his, as long as the other boy promised to keep a secret.

"Hey, bastard?"

"Hn?"

"If I tell you something...If I show you something, do you promise to keep quiet?"

"Of course, dobe. Why would I tell something to someone else. I have no other friends; My brother is too busy in ANBU."

"I'm your friend" Naruto spoke in guilt. "And that's all that matters. Now do you want to see it or not?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you remember that shockwave a year ago and I'm sure you felt one today right?"

Sasuke gave him a smile. "I knew it was you all along. Sure I never saw or heard it from you or your brother, but who else could have done it? They say you're a god."

Naruto was beyond shocked. "You knew?"

"Yeah. And I never said anything. How powerful is it?"

"Do you want to see? I'll only put an ounce of power in it."

Sasuke nodded and watched intently as Naruto glew a yellow color and horns in his hair. The Namikaze looked amazing and powerful.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: All World Destruction"**

Naruto pushed his palms outward, creating a shockwave that scared the world, but awwed Sasuke.

Sasuke was still wide eyed when the shock wore off. This made the blond become nervous. "I scared you, didn't I?"

"Are you kidding. That was the most amazing thing I've seen in my whole life. Even better than what Itachi's done."

Naruto let out a breath he was unaware of and sat back next to his best friend, who had accepted him way before he requested.

* * *

When Naruto performed his shockwave, he was unaware of what was happening countries away. Something-someone-had gotten enough power to rise again. To begin its sinister plans. To finish what it started. It had been disquieted. This being- whatever its appearance and identity may be, viciously smiled as the shockwave touched its face, not dizzying it at all.

It erected itself and smiled. "Naruto Namikaze" It whispered in a sinister voice. It knew the child; for it was related.

And with its body deformed, its words wretched, and mind unstable, the being pulled out a staff; Its only weapon.

"Thank you, Namikaze Naruto." It broke from beneath the earth. It had no true mouth to inhale the fresh air, but it never liked the fresh air.

"Because of you….I have returned."

It watched the child's yellow shockwave glow around him. Its staff was lifted and pushed back onto earth, absorbing the power around it.

A true body formed because of this power. And the being let out a gruesome smile, blood still staining its teeth from years ago.

"Because of you….this world will end."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that. I must say, I love these interactions between Naruto and Sasuke. But, I love the brotherly love of Pein and Naruto more.**

 **Please feed me motivation by reviewing. I don't know whether or not this story if good, okay, bad, or awesome. I can't wait until it's over. :(**


	6. We'll Hold This World Together

**We'll Hold This World Together**

 **Hello everyone. So I wanted to add more about the Narusasu friendship and more info on why people fear Naruto. However, those will not be fully understood until two chapters from now. There may not be a big section with other children here, but trust me, they all definitely have a role.**

Naruto lay on his bed with a two years young Gaara. He had to be at the academy in an hour and he was already dressed, thus deciding to spend a bit of time with his younger brother.

Gaara touching his mouth, prompting for him to speak. The blond chuckled. "You know I need to leave soon, so I won't be here, Gaar."

Gaara squeezed Naruto's finger, and the latter could feel his warmth.

"I have to tell you something." The child stopped and began watching with innocent eyes. "Did you know that you could be anything you want in this world? I bet you don't, but I want you to know that you can be anything.

But, you must never be arrogant. _Ever._ There is a book which was written by our grandmother, Hikari. Her greatest enemy was the one she loved. He was sent from the sun as well so that the first generation of Namikaze will be pure.

He was sent to the world to be a hero and he left the world as a monster.

He created as scare, Gaara. He made me too. And that is why this village fears me. They think I am him.

"Do you want to know the oldest lie in human history?"

Someone opened the door without knocking and Naruto felt Sasuke's signature chakra. It was a gentle flame like his place in the Uchiha clan. "Don't teach him that, Dobe. He's too young."

Naruto laid his younger brother on the bed. "He's a Namikaze, Sasuke, he needs to know. Pein taught me about it. And you're going to get enough of calling me dobe." He smirked maliciously and walked closer to his best friend's voice.

The Uchiha put a hand on his hip. "You know you can't intimidate me, no matter how psychotic you are."

The jinchuriki growled and tackled the raven, making the latter let out a girly yelp. They rolled around for a moment, unaware of Gaara watching with Curious eyes.

Eventually, Sasuke straddled Naruto to the floor and held a kunai to his throat. He smirked at Naruto's panting, satisfied at the surprised mismatched orbs. "I pinned you." He whispered.

Naruto growled happily and rolled over, the fight starting again. The same actions happened. Sasuke smirked.

He loved this feeling. Being with Naruto made him a kid again. It made him full of life. He didn't need to act serious; he could act goofy like his personality commanded.

With the blond, he wasn't tough; he was vulnerable yet strong. He wasn't mean; he was a sweetheart. He wasn't the prodigy of Uchiha; he was just Sas and he loved that.

"Pinned you again." The raven whispered. Naruto turned his head to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"I have to get Gaara….or he'll fall." Naruto panted out.

The six year old Uchiha stood on his hind legs and helped his friend up.

The blond lifted his younger brother off the bed, who immediately began to touch and nuzzle his face.

This made Sasuke smile. While he and Itachi shared a strong bond, absolutely nothing could compare to the bond of the Namikaze brothers.

They protected one another. They had the minds of each other. They were one and they stood back to back; Pein, Nagato, Deidara, Naruto, and Gaara. Even then, in that circle, nothing compared to how close Pein and Naruto were.

The young Namikaze looked up at his brother, a smile on his face that symbolized how aware he was of making Naruto laugh.

The blond prodigy leaned forward and kissed Gaara's head. "Eskimo kiss." He wiggled his nose against his brother's.

The child titled his head to the side to display his confusion. His birth tattoo was kissed, and his little head was allowed to rest on his brother's chest. Naruto closed his eyes, content with the situation and unaware of his best friend still watching.

"It's love, Gaara." He whispered. Turning to his rival, the blond smirked. "Let's get to school, eh."

* * *

It wasn't a good day for Naruto. He tried his best because his mother had told him to make some friends.

But, she didn't understand. He was the great great grandson of Hikari Namikaze.

And Hikari Namikaze was a savior of the world. She had taken her own life just to skew away the danger.

But, Naruto was also the great grandson of Hikari's lover. He had no name, but he made one for himself; Hikari's Monster; light's darkness.

In journals that Pein had found, Hikari described her husband as loving at first. He was a sweet man with a dream to save the world.

But, his dream, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, was to destroy the world. You couldn't create violence if there was no you in the first place.

Kushina had said sometimes Naruto thought that way; like his grandfather, they described.

Naruto, at such a young age, knew too well, knew too much. He analyzed the problems that Kushina talked about when he was younger and came up with ways to stop them. And they were effective, his parents would say, but they weren't how things were resolved.

* * *

 _Kushina sat sowing by the fireplace with a five year old Naruto next to her leg. Minato sat in the chair behind them. The older boys were outside playing in the snow. Naruto, in hopes of hearing one of his mother's great stories, remained._

 _And Kushina was doing just that; telling her advanced three year old stories that he loved. Ones about heroes turning into bad people when trying to save the world._

 _She had just finished telling him about a samurai warrior who tried to save his village by murdering the elders. This had made the economy go bad, and the people shunned him. In return he killed them._

 _Naruto, the boy who would forever see things too much, pulled on his mother's dress. "But, mommy, why did he have to become bad? He was helping them."_

 _Kushina knew Minato had already put down his paper. They were always interested in hearing Naruto's own philosophy. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Naruto."_

" _But why did they scorn him?" Naruto asked, tears filling his eyes._

 _Kushina stopped sowing and rubbed the boy's chin. "They thought he became a monster, Naru-chan."_

" _But, they made him that way. Every monster was a nice human once. But then the elders took away his niceness. So the people shouldn't fear the monster, but the one who made it."_

 _Kushina gasped quietly. Naruto was always like this. Speaking before his years as if he knew everything about the world._

" _And wouldn't it be better if there were no humans at all, Kaa-san? That way there would be no wars."_

" _Naruto…" That was Minato's faint whisper. Naruto looked._

" _Yes, daddy?" He asked all too innocently._

 _The hokage didn't know what to say. Scold Naruto for saying things like that or praising him for his philosophical mind. Kushina shook her head at him, warning him that if he said anything to make Naruto feel bad, she'd kill him._

" _You listen too well" Minato settled with that and smiled to reassure him that it was a good thing._

" _Is it bad to feel bad for the samurai that turned into a monster?"_

 _Kushina smiled and rubbed her youngest's chin. "As long as you see the good in him, no. It's not bad at all."_

" _Okay" and the boy went back to watching the fire place, unaware of the proud yet worrying glances of his parents._

* * *

"When you act like him, you don't act like a monster. Because the way he did things, he thought it was the right way. Neither cruel or bad, just right."

The blond whispered. It was something he once heard from a villager.

He tried so hard to be everyone's friends, but no one liked him. They hated him.

The very pretty Sakura told him that her parents were scared of him; And then she went on telling this whole story about how Naruto could destroy the whole world.

No one talked to him after that. Hinata blushed at him, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru smiled at him, but they didn't speak. No one but Sasuke at least.

Sasuke didn't like any of them. At first he said they were boring, but when Sakura and the others began to ignore Naruto, he hated them even more.

This is why the Namikaze respected Sasuke; cherished him. The Uchiha liked him for who he was; even when Naruto was afraid of himself.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and the Namikaze watched as Pein walked in. The ten year old was a bit bruised and he looked tired. "How was school?" he asked instantly.

Mismatched orbs shined brighter and Naruto put a wide smile on his face. "It was really fun, aniki. The best day ever."

Pein raised a brow and sat on the bed. "I bet all the other kids liked you too, didn't they?" When Naruto lowered his head in shame, the orange haired boy sighed. "Hold your mask tighter."

"One of the kids told me my Shukaku eye was weird and they kept asking me about the seal on my neck. Then they made a whole rumor about me destroying the village. At least that's what their parents said."

"Who cares?" Pein asked, removing his shoes and jounin vest. "I hope you don't care."

"But, kaa-san told me to make friends."

"Did Sasuke say that you would destroy the village? Did he call your appearance weird?"

Naruto grew offended. Pein knew Sasuke, so why would he think something like that. "No of course not. Sasuke would never talk about me."

Pein smiled and ruffled the blond's hair. "Then you have a friend and Naruto trust me. I swear that is all you need."

"But, can't I gain trust from the villagers?"

"Of course you can. However, that will take time Naruto. You prove to no one."

The blond sighed. "I know, but if I'm supposed to be a hero like the prophecy says, why do the villagers treat me like an outsider; like a monster?"

"The world doesn't need a hero, Naruto. This world cannot be saved." Pein spoke in a whisper. "Now look. I found something for you and only you. It's a gift for completing your first day at school."

Pein pulled out a scroll and performed hand signs. " **Uzumaki Sealing Art."**

Out of the scroll came a rolled sheet of paper and when Pein unrolled it, its length was tremendous. Naruto jumped in his brother's lap. "What's this, big brother?"

"It's a summoning contract."

The younger boy gasped. "Like you and frogs."

A chuckle. "Toads, but yes. However, this is a different animal. Made especially for you, Naruto. Do you know how sacred this is?"

"How?"

"This is not a real world contract. This is actually made from the spirit world. Therefore, while other summoning techniques are C-rank, this is A-rank."

"What animal is it? Or is it an object?"

"What is the first tailed beast within you?"

Naruto touched his lower stomach. "Kurama."

"And what is he?"

"He's a fox. He's a nine tailed fox. A Kitsune." Naruto gasped again. "This is a _fox_ contract?"

"You bet. Now look here; If you sign your name in blood, you will not only be able to use Kurama as a comrade, but also be the first to ever have this contract. And the only. I went through a lot to find this."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Summon Kurama." he mumbled.

"Kurama will be as large as you want him to be. It won't hurt when he leaves your body or goes back in. He'll come out as chakra, but eventually form into his physical being. However, there is a downside."

"What is it?"

"When Kurama is out of your body and returns, it will take you more than an hour to get used to it. This means that you won't heal as you always have. Some scars will remain."

Naruto nodded. "What else?"

"You will have a fox that helps with each affinity. I've heard that there is a wood or forest fox, a fire, water, tracker, earth, wind, and yourself as a light fox. Would you like to meet them all?"

"Yes!"

"Bite your finger and sign here."

Naruto did as told, but before he slammed his hand on the floor, Pein stopped him. "Doing this will summon all of them except Kurama. If you want them individually, for future reference, you will have to say their names each."

Naruto nodded and then slammed his hand on the floor.

In the middle of the floor stood several foxes: A red, grey, brown, tan, blue, and white. The smallest, the grey, jumped on Naruto's lap.

"Hi, I'm Kaze. My name means wind. Uncle Kurama told us all about you. I can tell I'll like you."

The fox inside him laughed. " **Kaze is the youngest and he has the hardest head."**

'I see' Naruto thought.

"Hey!" the blue fox yelled. "I want to talk to Naruto-sama too." She jumped into Naruto's lap. "I'm Kawa, the river or water fox. I like you too, Naruto-sama. I'm only older than Kaze by 300 years."

"Only?" Naruto questioned, genuinely surprised.

"They have longer life spans." Pein explained. "3 centuries to us is like 3 minutes to them."

Naruto nodded and looked up to the more solemn foxes. The red one looked like a vicious monster. "Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Kasai and I will be your fire fox. This is my sister Mori, the forest and wood fox." She stated pointing her head toward to the white fox.

Naruto smiled and leaned forward to hug both of them. Both snuggled into him. "Cold hearts aren't hug proof." A larger tan fox walked closer.

The blond could tell that this must have been the oldest and widest. "Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Chikyu, I am your earth fox. I hope you can take care of us all."

"I promise to use you guys only when needed." He looked to the last fox, a brown fox. "And you must be a tracker."

The fox titled his head. "And you knew this because?"

"My senses told me."

The fox laughed. "My name is Yako and you are right. I am a tracker. I rely on my senses. I look forward to fighting for you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto laughed. "First we need to work on your playful side."

"Very well"

"Now that you've met them, I think you should train them later on. But, now I have something even better for you."

Naruto nodded and turned to the foxes. "You can disperse. I will summon you later, I have someone for you to meet."

When they were gone, Naruto turned to his brother expectantly. "What did you give me, big brother? Is it a sword? The rinnegan?"

"None. Something far more precious."

Pein pulled out yet another scroll and Naruto voiced his opinion. "Another scroll, big brother?"

"It's not a summoning contract. It's a technique that will save you in the future."

Naruto opened it up and his senses heightened. His eyes filled with awe and his mind went in all directions.

"No one searches the library like I do. And I'm glad I found it before anyone else. They would have ruined it. This was created by the Sage of Six Paths and I want you to have it."

Naruto touched the lines of the paper, these odd invented hand seals. "Aniki" He whispered. "This is-"

Pein sealed it within a scroll and placed it into Naruto's pant's pocket. "I know. Because between you and I, every single life matters.

"Use it when you're ready, Naruto."

Someone knocked on the door and in walked Nagato and Deidara, who jumped on the blond's bed.

"Rough day at school, Naruto?" Deidara questioned as he laid upside down on the bed.

"It was rough, but I'm fine now. Sasuke and Pein-aniki made it all better."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Nagato asked in a hushed whisper. "Uchihas are very weird. In school, they say the whole clan is cursed."

"What are you on about?" Pein asked. He didn't like that his little brothers were putting things in Naruto's head.

"Well, Madara Uchiha was a bad guy. So was Indra Ōtsutsuki, the first ever Uchiha." Deidara spoke.

"Some Uchihas are a bit cursed. Everyone is." Pein stated.

Just as Nagato went to ask about that, their father walked in with Gaara and smiled, sitting on Naruto's bed. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Naruto shook his head. "Some of the kids said I'd destroy the world."

Minato sighed. "You don't have to go back." The boys' eyes widened. "I want you to be sure you want to do this. It's hard to be a shinobi, but with the prophecy, you may feel like the world is on your shoulders."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"The world wants you to be a hero, and if you don't, that's okay. I'm your father, Kushina is your mother. It's our job to take you guys' burdens. I don't want anyone of my children to be obliged to anything. You remember our family code?"

Naruto smiled fondly and whispered with his eyes closed. 'You are my mother, brother, father. You are me. As long as you are lost, I am too. As you are happy, so I am. Give me your pains, and I'll be your friend."

Minato ruffled his hair. "Remember that. If you feel like you want to go up in the ranks, I want you to be careful. Monsters don't make war, war makes them. I know you're to be the hero of the world, but remember the last line of the prophecy."

Naruto nodded with a sad expression. "I can also destroy the world."

Minato sighed. He didn't want to get into that with his six year old son. The village could call Naruto what it wanted: sadistic, crazy, happy, cheery, serious, whatever.

He knew his son. _It was the idiotic villagers_. Minato's eyes widened slightly as he recoiled from his thoughts. As hokage he wasn't meant to degrade the people he protected.

"Anyway, son, I want you to know you _will_ be a hero. They said you would live a long, prosperous life. But, remember the stories of Madara Uchiha and your own great grandfather."

"You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain." Naruto whispered.

Minato wasn't surprised. He had told Naruto that story when he was only four, but the boy kept it in his mind. "Yes. The thing about that is that heroes have to know when to die. Prolonged life has ruined more men than it ever made."

Gaara touched Naruto's face, but the blond was too far in his own thoughts. Minato hugged his son, unconsciously sandwiching Gaara. "I just want you to know that this family will love you in every decision you make." He stood. "Bedtime is at nine, guys. Remember pun-"

"Punctuality is key." Naruto stated. "I remember the lesson."

Minato smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course you do. You listen too well." The man left the room, Nagato and Deidara following suit.

Naruto sighed as Pein continued to stare at the wall before him. "I think they're afraid for me, Gaa." He told his baby brothers. Gaara looked up.

"Afayyy?"

"Close enough, but yes. The way our great great grandfather grew, everyone says I am just like him. He looks just like me as well. But, you know what he did, bro? He became a monster. They don't want me to be him."

Gaara looked very confused. "Oh yes, I'll tell you the story of our grandfather when you are old enough to know."

"Kay." and the child yawned.

Naruto smiled at his younger brother. He didn't want this to end. _Ever._ He wanted to hold his oh so innocent Gaara while he fought sleep forever. He didn't want Gaara to grow up. He didn't want to hear Gaara say he wanted to be a shinobi.

He didn't want to let his tears fall, but they did. He kissed the child's forehead. "You can sleep, bub." he whispered.

Gaara's eyes fluttered and when he finally drifted, he spoke. "cy."

The blond laughed and wiped his eyes. "I won't. I promise."

Pein looked away from the wall, lost in his thoughts. "Don't cry at all, Naruto. It's not you."

"I know. Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about…..just now?"

Pein looked confident then and his face marred into a stern frown. "What if I told you everything was a lie, Kyu?"

Naruto turned his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"What if everything around you changed? What if everything around you wasn't what it seemed?"

Naruto only shook his head in confusion. He was only six. He couldn't possibly understand his older brother.

Pein stood and squeezed his nose lightly. "I must go meet with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, and Danzo. We have much to discuss. Sleep well Naruto, and tell no one where I am going."

Naruto nodded rapidly and went back to watching his sleeping younger brother. Still, his mind kept going back to Pain.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto listened to any sound outside his room. Nothing. This meant that it was a bit past midnight.

The boy crept out of the room and walked downstairs. The only sounds were Pein, Deidara, and their father's thunderous snoring.

If he could say so himself, His senses were becoming very keen. He could now walk places in the dark without bumping into things and feel anyone near him. Hence how he found his mother's sweet pot on the counter.

Four dango sticks were wrapped up and Naruto opened the kitchen window to escape.

Upstairs, Kushina rolled over and his her face in Minato's back. "He did it again." She mumbled, wearily.

Minato, without opening his eyes, grunted and clapped once. Three ANBU jumped into the window. "Watch him, make sure he stays safe, but remain a distance behind him. Thanks guys."

And they were gone, following the Jinchuuriki of the Namikaze, who was already at half point to his destination.

Naruto knew exactly where Sasuke's window would be. Finding a small pebble on the ground, he launched it to the upper level. "bastard" he whispered. Another pebble. Another call.

Finally, he could feel Sasuke waking and walking toward the window. "Dobe? What are you doing? It's almost two in the morning."

"I brought you some dango. Let's go to the pond."

Nothing was said for a moment, and Naruto could only assume that his rival was looking behind him. "Hold on. I'm coming down." Shuffling…..feet hitting the ground. "Okay, let's go before someone sees us."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and made a run for it. When they were a distance away from the Uchiha estate, Fugaku went to close his youngest son's window.

His eyes caught three ANBU. "Minato sent you?" One nodded. "Good. Guard them with your lives."

He walked back into his own room and Mikoto looked at him. "Left with Naruto again?"

"Hai. It seems that Sasuke really needs him. With the Academy and all."

Minutes away, both best friends made it to the pond. Naruto sat sideways and rested his back against the raven's. "Man, I sure do miss this."

"We did this last week, Ruto. May I have a dango stick?"

He handed Sasuke two sticks. "I know that. But, what if things change?"

"We're six years old, silly. We won't change much." the other reassured.

"I guess. Today, Pein gave me a summoning contract. Would you like to meet some of them?"

"Hn"

Naruto executed a few handsigns and slammed his palm to the ground. He could feel each fox's chakra before him.

"Theses are my foxes, Tachi. The red is Kasai, the fire. Her sister is Mori, my white wood and forest fox. The tracker's name is Yako and he's the brown. The tan one is the oldest and he's my earth fox. His name is Chikyu. And finally the last two. They're the youngest. Kawa is my water and river fox, she's the evident blue. Kaze is my grey wind fox."

"Wow" he heard Sasuke whisper. "They're so pretty." The foxes spoke to the Uchiha for a moment getting to know him until Naruto spoke.

"I can transform to a fox using my light ability and I can also summon Kyuubi, making him as large as I want."

"I would like to meet the nine tails."

Blue orbs definitely widened. "You want to meet the nine tails? The most vicious tailed beast of them all?"

"Hai. What's wrong with that?"

"He has told me stories. When within my great grandmother, there were many people who tried to extract him from her."

"They were Uchihas" Sasuke stated,looking at Naruto's sad face. He didn't have to ask. He knew how his clan was. "He hates Uchihas."

"I attempt to persuade him all the time that you're different, but I guess you have to meet him yourself."

Naruto repeated the hand seals again. "Kyuubi; Chīsai." He whispered and slammed his palm to the ground.

Instead of the fox just appearing, Naruto's signature red chakra began to bubble from his stomach until it formed on the ground into the greatest of all kitsunes.

"Kit, you summoned me."

Naruto smiled and pulled the fox into a hug. "This is our first meeting, Kurama. I summoned you to meet Sasuke."

"The Uchiha you blabber about all the time." Kyuubi stated and looked toward Sasuke.

The raven smiled sweetly. "Hello."

Kurama growled and snuggled closer to Naruto. "I'm not fond of Uchihas. But Naruto says you're different. I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you, Kurama." And Sasuke could swear that there was a flicker of surprise behind the slit eyes.

"So, Naruto what do you think about the academy children?"

Naruto smiled and began to stroke his fox's fur. "I like Hinata and Shikamaru. Chouji and Kiba seem okay. Shino too. I don't think others like me much."

Sasuke's face showed sadness and Naruto raised a brow. "What's wrong? They didn't say anything to you did they? I'll fuckin-"

"No, baka." Sasuke stated softly. "It's just, we're meeting new people and I realize you and I are different. You're more social and I'm not very easy to communicate with. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata….they might…"

He trailed off and saw that Kurama had just been staring at him. "They might what?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know. You might find better friends in them then you do me and we might distance ourselves from one another. They might take you from me. And I don't have other friends."

Sasuke didn't like this. This was supposed to be a fun night, but here he was, letting tears fall over something so childish. He didn't want to lose Naruto, his only friend. If Naruto left him, he would die. It would break his fucking heart and he'd be all alone.

Naruto scooted closer to his friend and Kurama crawled into the Uchiha's lap. His obsidian eyes widened and the fox looked away. "Don't look at me. It's annoying."

The blond put an arm around a pale shoulder. "Sas, have I ever told you how weird you were?"

"A lot" he whispered.

"Well, now you're just stupid. Me really abandoning you? I thought you were a genius. Guess what?"

"Hn"

"You're stupid. You're weird. You fail. You're imperfect. But, to me, you're Sasuke. And that makes you perfect. And don't worry about the ways I just degraded you. Most of the time, I'm like that too. That's why we're best friends. We fight, laugh at the dumbest things, and sometimes we cry like fucking babies. But, let me tell you something."

Kurama snuggled up more in Sasuke's lap as the raven began to stroke his fur.

"Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were and will always be best friends. Because they hold the world together. No one else can make Naruto love himself like Sasuke can. And no one else can bring out the best in Sas like Naruto. And absolutely no one can take away one or the other."

"Why?" the raven asked in a whisper.

"Because….Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are inevitable. And Naruto wants Sasuke to stay in his life forever because the raven is the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Sasuke smiled and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. When he spoke, he made sure only Naruto and Kurama could hear. "When Sasuke Uchiha met Naruto Namikaze, he honestly didn't know the blond was going to be this important to him."

Kurama hummed at that. And Sasuke thought for a cold beast, the fox really had a warm heart.

 **Absolutely loving this Narusasu right now. Sasuke is a bit OOC because his clan will not be murdered here. I've decided to make Itachi one of the good people. YAY! However, there will be much pain in this story. Naruto will face some horrible events in his time. Like one next chapter. It's kind of sad. Right now, it's snowing and I'd like to watch it fall.**

 **So please, friends, review.**


	7. He Will Be Loved

**He Will Be Loved**

 **Chapter title refers to Naruto Uzumaki. It is so weird when I write and then people tell me what they liked about the chapter.I know that sounds crazy, but when I read the reviews, I always go back and look at the chapter to make sure people are reading what I wrote. Hehe.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is late and sad, but I'm giving you a special I guess. It's a holiday where I am….in America. :(**

 **Don't think that I'm not a fan of my country. It's the economy in the country. And I'm dark. I don't just think, like others, that the system will fail.**

 **I think the whole world's going to shit. That's actually in this fanfiction. Naruto's views on the world in this fic are actually mine.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the street. He wasn't supposed to be out at this time, but he had no barriers.

His father was posted in Sunagakure for a week to work out trade relations and his mother was busy with Gaara.

They never noticed him slip through the cracks. Going to train with Sasuke. Going to climb and paint the Hokage's monument.

Not once had anything gone wrong….not like this anyway.

"Come back here, demon!" Someone screamed behind him. The boy never turned around to know who was following. Although he had been training hard, Naruto was not allowed to use his power for anything.

Pein's orders.

So when a few people spotted the seal upon his neck and his Ichibi eye, he ran for his life.

They were going to kill him.

"The little fucker's fast." Another yelled.

Naruto didn't understand. Where was everyone?

He wanted Pein to come and rescue him from this dark place. But, he was ashamed. If Pein saw him crying, he would feel even more ashamed. To be a God like the others wanted, he was not allowed to cry. The six year old felt that if Pein saw, he would know what Naruto felt, and the knowing would flood the landscape.

There would be nowhere to hide.

Just as Naruto turned down an alleyway, the blond boy tripped on his stomach, his clothes becoming muddy. He couldn't run anymore. The villagers were too close.

With as much strength he could muster, the blond turned and shook his head rapidly. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered. "I'm the hokage's s-"

" _You're_ a demon, you little shit." A large man cut him off by kicking his stomach.

After the seventh kick and a few punches and sharp jabs, one to his eye, he stopped feeling. Shukaku did that for him. The racoon dog cut off his feeling, knowing that no one was coming.

They said mean things. They called him a monster, but he didn't understand.

"Wait." Naruto heard one man say, causing the beating to stop. "Maybe we shouldn't. He is the hokage's son. Just because this is a far end of Konoha doesn't mean we can't be caught."

They were debating and Naruto shivered on the cold hard ground. "One last thing."

"What else can we do besides beat the bastard?"

Naruto shivered as a large hand touched his leg. "He doesn't have fight in him. We could have a little fun."

" _With_ a demon?" Came an incredulous response.

"He claims to be delicate. He should prove it."

"Kit." Kyuubi voiced within him. "Let me take over."

But, Naruto did nothing. He didn't know how to do such a thing.

In his mind, he was still clinging to his Pein's leg, a tree trunk of which Naruto was an offshoot- a young branch attached through Pein by flesh and blood. Where Pein was rooted, so was Naruto. Where Pein walked, he walked.

He was Pein's thoughts.

But here…..in the arm's of these men, Naruto was going to be a parasite on Pein's body, no longer of his mind. If he ever told Pein about this, the alarm would send a tremor through their bodies and he would be torn from Pein.

But, the secret has already been found out. Naruto, in trying to be just as brave, was seeking out danger.

And danger's hands were frightening as they sat him on their laps each.

Putting their moist lips on him. Rubbing his head with their large hands as if he were an animal.

Was this where the fear began? Here, where these men were removing his clothes with sly smiles? While they removed their own? While they touched Naruto in inappropriate places and placed their own inappropriate places near his face, hands, and bottom.

"For a monster, you sure are handsome." they whistled, laying on top of him.

"Don't tell anyone." they would whisper.

In an attempt to stop everything, Naruto put his hands out, letting light glow around and tear them apart.

The closer ones screamed. Others grew horrified. Some died. Some shielded their eyes and drew weapons, a signal that they had just found out what he really was.

In his childhood dreams, the mountain yawned apart. Pein was on one side of the rift. He was on the other. They couldn't reach each other. His every being was being destroyed.

* * *

Pein jumped from roof to roof after leaving the hokage building. His father was currently on a trip to Suna where they would discuss trading, so Pein gave his report to an assistant.

Just a he hit another roof, the ten year old jounin stopped with a smirk. "Come out, coward." he hissed.

Out of the shadows came Itachi Uchiha, his sharingan on full display. Although, Pein could see there was a slight tint to the older boy's cheeks.

"I am not a coward. I was watching." The ANBU child stated simply. "The night sky." he added.

This was Pein's secret; to everyone. His parents, comrades, friends, even to Itachi.

This eleven year old ANBU before him was his little secret. A sort of haven within his thoughts when he felt boy urges.

One of the reasons the boy would always tell his brothers that the Uchiha clan was not cursed. The reason why he was so happy that his little brother found a friend in Sasuke.

His secret infatuation with Itachi Uchiha. If anyone could change the outlook on the Uchiha clan, it was Itachi.

Pein frowned deeply, holding a serious face toward the Un-Uchiha like ANBU. "you were spying on me."

Itachi shrugged with a smile. "Thought you needed someone to talk to."

Pein's orange brows rose in confusion and the metal bars through his nose wiggled. "Me? Needing someone to talk to?"

Thinking of his favorite younger brother, Pein smiled softly toward the ground. "I already have someone for that."

"Are you talking about your younger brother? Naruto?" Itachi wondered, settling down on the rooftop.

Pein grew serious again. His little brother, whom they all disliked. Surely Itachi would not say anything.

Itachi smiled with his eyes closed. "Sasuke talks about him like he puts stars in the sky. He must be a real charmer."

Pein nodded. "He is. You have to meet him. He has this certain aura around him….you'll only notice it when you get to know him. He draws you in and he has the most wonderful mind. A beautiful mind….uses it all the time. He isn't so dense. And he cares….he's so caring no matter what."

Pein laughed in delight, not even paying attention to the world anymore.

"Everyday, he gets up and tries to make me food before he goes to school and I go on a mission. The rice is slightly burned and the salmon is a bit raw...and sometimes he brings me sweets with little love notes."

Pein rubbed his eyes. "Every morning. 'This is for you, big brother.' It hurts my stomach on missions sometimes, but it's worth it, you know?"

Itachi smiled softly. "I can tell he means a lot to you."

"So much." Pein grew quiet. "I'd never abandon him. For anything. Not for this village...not for anyone. He's my only light in this world."

"Darn...and I thought my otouto and I had it all."

"Hm….so you were watching me...eh?"

Itachi blushed a bit. "I wasn't…..I saw that you came back from your mission….I uh…"

Before Itachi could get out his sentence, a white light flashed around the village of Konoha. Itachi shuddered in slight agony and Pein covered his eyes.

There was screaming. Pein shook his head and he and Itachi watched the light dim down.

Itachi looked to him, but the orange haired Jounin continued to stare in horror at the place where light had come from.

"Naruto." He whispered in horror.

And he took off, Itachi close behind.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?"

A villager removed himself from the ground and stared in disbelief at the tragedy around him. His fellow neighbors- five of them- lay on the ground torn apart.

There were only two left.

And the only one who could have done it lay upon the ground half naked; his body shuddering in fear, but not of them. In fear of himself.

"The demon did it." One hissed. "We have to kill him."

Shaking his head, one moved back. "I don't know. He just killed like five of us. We have to leave him alone now. We'll tell the council about it."

"No. This demon-brat isn't going to get away with this." The man walked forward, his knife raised. Just as he lowered it, a shadow jumped before him.

Before Naruto's eyes, his oppressor fell to the ground….dead to the world.

The last remaining villager yelped and dropped his weapon, turning in a swift manner. He wouldn't have to die….for he had not tried to kill the demon.

"Universal Pull."

Pein killed the man without interrogation.

He and Itachi stared at one another in horror for the longest of moments.

Itachi Uchiha- a child under the hokage and an ANBU of Konoha- knew.

"Aniki" came a whimpering voice. Pein broke contact and crouched to his little brother, holding him in his arms.

Instantly, Naruto began to cry and whine in torment. "Big brother, my legs….they hurt."

Pein looked toward Naruto's legs and frowned at how much blood was upon them. They had continuously slashed and stabbed Naruto's legs.

In fact, bruises were forming over Naruto's body and Pein knew why the fox couldn't heal them now. They stabbed his Ichibi eye and that would heal over some days in the hospital. Naruto's tailed beast's had shut themselves in from fear.

"It's okay. Shh. We're fine."

Naruto began to struggle in his arms, the events of the the recent past replaying over and over. He wasn't here right now.

"Please….no….please let me go."

"Shh. Otouto, it's me." The older boy tried desperately and Pein, with tears in his eyes, looked toward Itachi.

The raven stood and stared at Naruto in sympathy before pulling out a large scroll.

A concealing scroll where things would never be found again. The bodies were going to be placed in there and they were going to tell the hospital that those who attacked Naruto ran off.

When Itachi was done, he crawled over to Naruto. "Put him to sleep. It will reduce pain and stop his visions." he whispered.

Pein nodded and Naruto kicked his legs more. He squeezed the boy's nose to make sure he was still breathing and whacked a pressure point upon his tan neck.

"I'll protect you."

Itachi nodded and wiped his own tears, moving hair from Naruto's face. "I understand." he whispered. "I understand why you killed the last one. I wouldn't want them to know if Sasuke had such mesmerizing power either."

Pein smiled a little. "Come on. We have to get him to the hospital."

* * *

Minato expected a lot during his return to Konoha: he expected his wife to attack someone. He expected his sons to get into a large argument of who would play with him first; he expected Gaara to say his first words.

He didn't expect to be led to a hospital room where his youngest blond lay. Naruto's eyes were bandaged, both legs were wrapped and strawn up, and the Uchiha police guarding the boy's room had informed him that his son had been 'touched inappropriately.'

"How could this have happened?" He asked as his wife came from the room in tears.

"Naruto snuck out to a further end of Konoha...where the Uchiha force does not roam." Shisui stated. He put his head down in pure sadness. "His Ichibi eye had been stabbed, as well as parts of his legs.

"Doctors found that they had hurt in places children should not be. Fortunately, he will live and we are doing our best to find the perpetrators. We are sorry, Hokage-sama."

Minato walked down the large hospital room where Naruto lay, his eyes covered. He expected the boy to be sad and jumpy, but Naruto was smiling and laughing softly every so often.

Minato stared at Pein, who held Naruto's hands and smiled softly. His rinnegan eyes were bright and Naruto held his bruised stomach in laughter at whatever the older boy was saying.

"And then he told me to get a job. I didn't understand. My job was to protect him."

Naruto doubled over in laughter, squeezing his brother's hands. "He said that Aniki?"

"Of course. I wouldn't make this up, Shuk."

"And what did you do?"

"Well, I knocked him over his head."

Naruto giggled some more and calmed down, laying his head down and smiling blissfully.

Pein, still unaware of their father's presence, touched Naruto's hair. "Guess who can't wait to meet you when you feel better?"

"Who?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

He bet if the bandage wasn't over Naruto's eyes, the boy would have been shocked. He supposed the widened smile was enough. "Really? He's ANBU though. I'm not even a ninja."

"Not to him supposedly. He's heard great things from Sasuke about you. I even told him some things."

"What did you say about me, Aniki?"

Pein ruffled blond hair. "I told him you were a knucklehead, of course."

Instead of growing offended, Naruto laughed. At this moment, Pein's eye trailed over to Minato and his smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Father." He spoke.

Naruto's smile widened even more and Pein squeezed his hand. "Hi, dad."

Tears filled Minato's eyes and he walked over and hugged his son tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe and happy."

Naruto smiled a bit and hugged back after a moment. "I know, dad."

The two continued to laugh and speak and soon Kushina, Gaara, Deidara, and Nagato joined in.

But, Pein knew.

He knew how bad it was that his father had found out about what happened to Naruto. He knew that his father had lost all faith in in the village of Konoha.

The village he'd sworn to protect. He knew that his father would try something against Konoha.

That wasn't what bothered Pein. No- he knew this was coming.

His sole problem was that he knew his father would gather them all in his events. He would gain the votes of their mother, Deidara, and Nagato. Pein would have to pretend that he liked whatever plan their father lead.

But, he couldn't. His sole problem was that Minato and Kushina had discovered the power that Naruto had. Done research on it.

Pein's sole problem was that Minato's main way of getting back at the village for hurting his son was using his own son as a weapon of destruction.

And Pein couldn't, for the life of himself and Naruto, let that happen. He'd have to speak to the village elders.

 **Alright, people. That set the mark didn't it? It can only get worse from here. Things will get better soon, but Naruto's life will literally be on learned through pain.**

 **First thing to clear up, Naruto was not raped. He was only molested by these men. I know it's sad, but I wanted to create a truer effect on the village's hate of Naruto. I think we all know what's coming. I'm going to be sad and I can't tell you yet. I'm not sure if it'll be next chapter or the chapter after next. Goodness, this is hard to decide. I'll have to figure this out. However, the next chapter will be up after reviews are posted.**

 **Shout out to Yaoilover1013 for her awesome reviews. They're always well purposed.**


	8. Your War

**Your War**

 **I've went over some things in this chapter. I had to make sure it made sense. Anyway, It's going to be sad. Some reviews I really love are from Yaoilover1013. Best ever. The funny ones are from Kaz the King. I really love the reviews people give. Their so awesome.**

During Naruto's five month leave from school, he noticed that his aniki had grown closer to Itachi Uchiha.

At first, Itachi had come to meet Naruto when Sasuke was coming to visit. He had noticed that his brother would tell jokes more often then normal. Pein was never one to make jokes; he was always serious about the world.

When Naruto was allowed to come and rest at home, he often listened- with heightened sense- to Pein leaving the house to have small walks with Itachi.

Even as Naruto's eyes and legs were healing, and Pein still pushed him vigorously, he lightened up when Itachi told Pein to leave Naruto be, the orange haired boy did.

This did not cause Naruto to dislike Itachi. It wasn't a situation where the older Uchiha was stealing his aniki's attention. Because Itachi wasn't doing that. In fact, when Itachi came around, Pein's awareness of Naruto's existence heightened.

This was another thing that had changed. Ever since their father had returned home, Pein had grown slighter tougher in Naruto's training, pushing him beyond anything he'd ever gone.

The only time Pein spoke in the house was when Naruto said something or alone with Naruto and Gaara. Or when he was addressed.

Naruto once asked if his brother hated their father and Pein laughed and laughed and laughed.

While Naruto's vision in his Ichibi eye was still blurry and his legs were still hurting, Pein taught him new things over and over.

Like now, they stood apart in the Forest of Death with Pein's barrier around them. Itachi and Sasuke had asked to come along and watch and Pein agreed, knowing that Naruto's powers nor his could be copied.

Naruto was holding his knees, panting heavily from the mouth as he tried catching his breath. Pein smiled softly down at him.

"Again." he ordered just as soft.

Naruto groaned. "Aniki, I've been training all day. And it's all new things. I need to take it one at a time."

"There is no time." Pein stated in a serious tone. "You must learn now."

"My body hurts. My fingers hurt. My mind…..I never did so many jutsus in few hours." Naruto nearly dropped to the floor and Pein sighed.

"What have I told you when you're ready to give up?"

"Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain, big brother." Pein nodded. "But, my legs are still wounded and I can't see."

Naruto was tired. His brother had trained him non-stop. He ate, breathed, and survived on training Naruto daily.

After his brother helped him meditate, Pein taught him how to let his tailed beasts take over.

After that, Pein taught him more light jutsus and even studied more on his 'Prophecy' art.

Night after night of training was going to kill Naruto...surely Pein should have known. But, Pein would only mumble to himself and tell Naruto again….again….again.

Naruto hated handsigns more than ever.

He hated his light jutsus. Skin changing made his bones knaw. His barriers blinded him more. Training in Taijutsu forced him into the hospital again.

Naruto didn't want to cry before Itachi and Sasuke, but he was exhausted. Tears filled his eyes, but had yet to fall. "You're pushing me too hard, big brother."

Pein's hard face softened and he sighed, crouching down to his brother's level. Naruto whimpered and looked down. "Look at me, Otouto."

The blond lifted his teary eyes. "I'm sorry….I'm just so tired."

Pein smiled sadly. "I know. I know I'm pushing you too hard. But you have to understand that I'm doing it for your own good, Naruto. I'm doing this because you're my priority.

When the people you love push you to the edge of difficulty, trust them fully. Because either two things will happen. They'll catch you when you fall or they'll teach you how to fly. That's why you have to believe me, Ky."

Naruto, while rubbing his eyes, spoke in a small whisper. "But, I thought I didn't need to train so much. People always say that I'm strong."

"The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're okay. But, I will. Do you want to rest for a moment?"

Naruto smiled. "Just a small moment to rebandage my legs and get some more eye drops."

Pein nodded as Naruto sat upon the ground with a large relieved sigh. Itachi and Sasuke came to sit with them.

"You're such a baby." Sasuke teased with a straight face. "I never whine when my father or brother train me too hard."

Naruto ignored him for once. He was too tired to argue.

Itachi rubbed his own brother's hair. "Well, Pein-san has higher expectations of Naruto."

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned closer to Naruto as if they were telling secrets. "Is it because you're a God?"

"No." Pein answered this for him while taking Naruto's leg and unwrapping it. He winced himself at the purple blotches upon his brother's legs. Kyuubi had did his best in healing them, but with another tailed beast, not everything could work.

"I have high expectations for him because he's my brother. Sasuke, have you ever heard the story of demons?"

The young Uchiha shook his head. "I've heard bits and pieces of the myth, but sometimes they don't make sense. Is it true that the Namikaze made the tailed beasts instead of the Sage of Six Paths?"

Pein laughed easily and rubbed some ointment on Naruto's small leg. "It's hardly like that, but since the Namikaze are the only holders of Hikari's journals, I will tell you the truth."

* * *

 _Three hundred years. Three hundred years she'd been on her own to discover more about the world._

 _Hikari had yet to find something that really interested her._

 _Her father, Hagoromo, could not teach her about the world because he was gone. She could only be happy that he was at peace now. For he would quiver by what he saw of the world today._

 _While he initially attempted to spread chakra for peace, Hikari's father would be highly traumatized that the normals weaponized the chakra._

 _Nowadays, after everyone has gone, war was all she knew. The gruesome beginnings of villages._

 _Indra, her eldest brother, could not teach her more about his discoveries on what the world now called Ninjutsu. She was unable to learn of those things, opting instead to watch from afar as people spread fire from their hands and rumbled the nations by punching the ground._

 _While her brother did not die the way he'd deserved (that is peacefully), he would still be ashamed of the way their father's teachings were being used._

 _Indra had left their father's wing when Hikari was only 15, though he vowed to keep visiting her. He had married an unknown woman and created what Hikari has observed as Uchiha._

 _Although Hikari prayed to the Gods that her nieces and nephews would remain safe, She could care less for them._

 _Nor could she care anymore for her other nieces and nephews, those of the last name Senju, whom the Uchiha fought._

 _Ashura, Hikari's other and most-funny brother, would be disappointed too. For he had birthed the Senju and to think they were fighting with their cousins._

 _At least they were at peace. Hikari, as the savior of the world, was required to remain until the world needed her no longer._

 _500 years she had been alive and yet, she still looked well under thirty. She had seen the beginning and the end._

 _She had witnessed a baby become born from his mother, only to see the same child die forty years later by a sword to the chest._

 _She had seen the beginning of war, how fascinating it had been for humans to line up on opposite ends of earth, which held no claim to neither party. And she had seen the last man walk from the battlefield, red puddles and rivers encasing the lands._

 _She had seen the humans, in their small bits of clothing, form homes and what they called 'schools.' She had also seen those same homes become inflamed from small mistakes._

 _She had seen the beginning of all things and she had seen the end of all things._

 _The Alpha and the Omega._

 _She lived in war._

 _And yet, she had never lost faith in humanity. There was good as much as bad._

 _Hikari's job now was to protect her implicit brothers and sisters: the tailed beasts her father had created. And she had done just that for those tailed beasts of one through eight. They were now hidden beneath the stone walls she had been raised._

 _The last one to protect was Kurama, the being within her. She had no problem with this. Yes, there was the occasional Uchiha who attempted to retrieve Kurama from her, but she had succeeded in removing their chakra, the greatest weapon she had._

 _Instead of killing, Hikari was the only person in the entire ninja world that could extract one's chakra, and still keep them alive._

 _Hikari, after years of being away from her now dead family, had finally grown used to the world. She did not understand the fights and war, but she understood the pain._

 _And she was willing and able to hold their pain as her own burden._

 _As of now, the old woman walked slowly through the desert, what the humans called Sunagakure._

 _Village hidden in the sand, she once contemplated. How unoriginal._

" _ **Are we almost there?"**_

 _Kurama's voice within called impatiently. The old woman laughed._

" _Calm down, brother. We are nearly there."_

 _Kurama only grumbled._

 _Hikara stopped. "I hear something. Something is in this desert."_

 _With her pure yellow eyes, the woman looked everywhere, not detecting anything further than thousands of feet._

 _Her grip tightened on the wooden staff within her hand and she lifted it off the ground._ " _ **Prophecy Sage Art: All Seeing Ripple."**_

 _In a hard touch, the staff connected with the ground. Hikari watched as the bright shockwaves removed themselves and spread the land._

 _And just before her was a tall man of equally blond hair. He stood confused and baffled and let go of the jutsu he had created._

 _What he wore were not clothes of the earth. Robes of bright light. He held a staff in his hand just as she. His eyes were blue, the brightest she'd ever seen. On his cheeks were lines, as if he'd been scratched._

" _I know you." he stated in an obnoxious manner, eyes shining._

 _Hikari's brow rose. "You know me?"_

 _The young man only nodded rapidly and pointed toward the sky. "Of course, the Sun Gods sent me here to marry you."_

 _Hikari observed the nameless man. Such a loud and seemingly brash person this was. With a curt nod, the woman turned. "Come with me. I will show you this place….."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Your name. What's your name?" She stared at him for the longest of moments as he scratched his cheek, thinking very hard. Such a dense person this was._

" _My name? Hm.. The Gods said something about Haruto. That means 'powerful.'"_

 _The woman nodded. "Haruto then. I will show you the world before we make any moves of spending the rest of our lives together."_

 _Hikari Namikaze took full responsibility for her own mistake. To understand the world and men, you'd have to be bred and raised by it. You'd have to be an earth member before your conscious arrived._

 _That was her mistake. She and Haruto travelled the world for more than a century, but less than two._

 _Even then, such was enough time for the man to become not a member of the world….but a destroyer._

 _After their son had been born and after he married and made children and those children made children, Haruto and Hikari's views had been unfoiled._

 _Hikari was born a savior of humankind._

 _Haruto bred himself to destroy it._

 _He'd seen the wars just as she had. The men leave battlefields just as she had, villages fall apart just as she had._

 _But, Haruto never saw the beginning. The small hope Hikari held for her people. He was only there for the Omega, what he felt destined to make a reality._

 _And Haruto, after just one hundred years of learning and observing, finally lived up to his name._

 _Through his battles with humans, and his experiments of chakra, Haruto became nameless through time._

 _The only thing people would remember of him was his cruel mind, his murders, and his appearance. His lust for the end of all things._

 _He used the shinobi's power against them. While Hikari's staff released energy, Haruto's staff absorbed it. It was the only way he could live._

 _In his jealousy toward the power of his own descendents, the Namikaze, Haruto attempted to steal the blood of a clan member only to destroy them._

 _Hikari was wiser beyond her years. Stronger beyond the world's strength._

 _She took both their lives in an attempt to stop everything. The lovers died together._

 _Once a man of light and love, born a man of hate._

 _He would only be known by a single name throughout time. History. Some would say Hikari's darkness, but they knew it was much more than that. They knew he could not be darkness, for some found comfort in that._

 _Haruto Namikaze became something entirely sinister._

 _Hikari's Monster._

* * *

Sasuke's eyes displayed shock and horror. "What does he have to do with demons?" He whispered, staring into the eyes of Pein's rinnegan.

"The demons are not coming from the ground. They are not tailed beasts. Tailed beast are only vicious when threatened as are humans."

Pein wiped Naruto's eyes and began to clean his bloody knuckles. "The only true demon in history came from above. The real thing is demons do not come from hell or beneath us. They come from the sky."

Itachi shook his head. "What does this have to do with you training Naruto so hard?"

"As I've said, my great great grandfather has the same look and personality as Naruto. He was powerful as well."

"Those who know the story believe that Hikari's monster had been reborn on October tenth, many years after his previous death. They think Naruto is a danger."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sasuke nearly screamed in anger. Itachi shushed him. This time in a quieter voice "Why are people so dumb?"

Naruto shrugged as well as Pein. "They're people. I train Naruto so that he will lose to no one. He will never be hurt again. That's why I have high expectations."

Itachi nodded as Naruto stood with his brother's help. Pein reached out his hand and lightly squeezed Naruto's nose.

"You still breathing, little bro?"

Instead of becoming embarrassed, Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled with a large smile. He nodded vigorously.

"Good. Then you and I know you're alive. Let's get back to training, eh. Give me every sage art technique you've learned."

Naruto breathed deeply. "Some things I cannot reveal."

"Then give me your thoughts."

Naruto closed his eyes. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Cogitation Monstrosity."**

This was something Pein would always fear. Naruto was a child so having a power that could make his thoughts a reality was highly dangerous. They went through weeks of meditation to learn how to instantly clear the mind.

The world grew silent as a root formed from the ground and sprouted into a small flower. "I created a plant with my mind, Aniki."

Pein nodded with a smile, squeezing his brother's nose, causing the blond to squirm away in delight. "Good job."

Standing away, Pein executed his own hand signs. "Kage Bunshin."

The clone looked from Pein to Naruto. "What's my job?"

"Try to hit otouto with a flame, but Naruto, I want you to take it from him."

Both nodded as just as fire formed in Pein's clone's hands, Naruto pushed his hands before him. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Chaos Genesis."**

The absorption of power was enough for the clone to drop toward the ground with a sick look. "I hate doing this one." He moaned out and then he dispersed.

"That's enough, Naruto. Come here. I have something for you."

Naruto nodded and came to sit next to his older brother only for Pein to grab him and place the blond in his lap.

The jinchuriki blushed heatedly. He was getting older and Sasuke, his rival, was right there.

"You return to school tomorrow, so I have something to give you."

Naruto then grew excited. "What is it? What?"

"Patience, little bro. But there are numerous things in this scroll here." Pein unrolled the scroll upon Naruto's lap and placed his hands over it. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

" **Uzumaki Sealing Technique"**

The first thing to come from the scroll was a Kimono. It was black in color, though around the high collar were nine yellow magatama surrounding it.

The tie upon the Kimono was yellow as well. With that Kimono came a suit of cloth armor.

The chest plate, as well as the arm plates were a shining yellow while the pants and shirt were black. Naruto loved it.

"Wow. These are mine, big brother?"

"Of course. The reason they are a bit bigger is because you begin wearing after graduation. When you become a shinobi."

"I have to wait six more years?"

"Yes. If not, I can give it to Gaara. He'll be patient."

"No. I can wait." Naruto nearly screamed.

Pein chuckled and continued. "This kimono will be a good way to distinct yourself. Most will wear standard shinobi clothing, but not you, Otouto."

"Is this all?" Naruto asked, still staring at the attire in awe.

"No. I also got this." Pein waved his hand around more as an object was removed from the scroll.

This object was a staff. Not of wood, but of black metal. What astonished Naruto more, however, was the edge of the staff, right above the handle.

It was an open circle with yellow hookings upon it.

Pein rubbed his brother's head. "This staff will keep you from performing hand gestures for prophecy art and Light release."

"So I don't have to do gestures?"

"No. All you have to do is say the name of your technique."

"Is that it big brother?"

Sasuke sighed. "Stop asking and just wait, Dobe." he grumbled this with his arms crossed. Pein smiled in amusement and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the young Uchiha.

"One more thing, Naruto." Pein closed the scroll, and instead reached into a large pocket of his Jounin vest.

Just as the object was pulled from his vest, Naruto's blue eyes widened with a sudden shock. Pein was giving him….

"Aniki….this is….."

"A full study of the light release, tailed beasts, Prophecy powers, and the findings of both Hikari and Haruto? Yes, Naruto. These are the one and only in a single book."

The book, almost ancient, was placed gently within Naruto's smaller hands. The title even seemed ancient. _Origin: The Divine Tree's Influence on the Human World._

"But, brother. These are your things. These a-"

"They are yours now, so I expect them to remain in good condition."

Tears broke out, but Naruto shook them away. "Big brother….this…..this makes me so happy."

Pein hugged his brother closer. "I know."

* * *

Naruto slipped an arm within his orange and blue jacket. Five months of healing and he was ready to return to the academy.

Into his room walked Deidara. Naruto smiled as the older blond ruffled his hair. "Are you feeling good today, little brother?"

Ever since the attack, Naruto's family had grown nicer than ever. They were nice before, but his brothers never did things for him.

When their mother was caring for Gaara, Nagato would stop training to take baths with his wounded little brother.

Deidara took time and showed him how to cook. He often took Naruto for walks outside. During those walks, Deidara would constantly tell Naruto how much he disliked the way villagers treated Naruto.

Their father often showed Naruto lightning release techniques and made him eat healthier for stronger growth.

Even his mother had attempted to heal his legs vigorously.

When Naruto asked Pein what the big deal was, the rinnegan child laughed bitterly, mumbled something along the lines of 'want you to repair faster,' and then grew distant.

Naruto found that this happened only when Pein was in the house.

"Yes. My legs and eyes feel wonderful. I'm not happy to be going back to the academy though."

"Why? You and Uchiha-san rival each other, there is no number one in the class.n

Just you two up there."

"Yes, I know that. It's just…..some of the other kids don't like me. There are thirty in our class and only six of them tolerate me."

Deidara's face became anger and then sadness. "It's alright, little brother. It'll all be over soon."

Before the young blond could further ask questions, Pein walked in. "What are you two doing?"

Deidara shook his head. "Nothing, big brother. Naruto is just happy to be in school with Sasuke again. In fact, it's time for us to go to school."

They were leaving the room, but Pein grabbed hold of Naruto as Deidara ran down the stairs. Naruto almost yelped until he was smothered in warmth.

He struggled and whined, but eventually melted in his older brother's hug. Pein chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you to have a good day at school."

Naruto, in having been around him for so long, noticed an error in Pein's voice. "Are you okay, aniki?"

Pein removed himself and crouched eye level with Naruto. "You know I love you right?" His tone was serious as he poked Naruto's forehead, a sign he had been watching Itachi for too long, and then squeezed his nose.

At only the age of six, Naruto did not understand what was wrong with his brother, if there was even something.

Pein only smiled at the large blue eyes kept staring. "We, Pein and Naruto, will always be brothers, no matter what. Do you know what we are besides brothers Naruto?"

Naruto only shook his head. He was confused, but wide eyes suppressed that display of emotion.

"We are the silences that speak from stone. We are the scholarly, the envied, and the fierce. We are pioneers of the village….of this world. Never forget that. Just you and I."

"I won't, brother." Even when he thought his older brother was a bit odd at times, Naruto still took every word to heart.

* * *

Pein was the last person Naruto spoke with before going to school. It was a dark day in spring, Naruto had noted.

And ever since he spoke to Pein, the day had been silent. Even in school.

Sasuke tried to speak to him, but stopped when he realized he'd get no reply from his blond friend. Even Sakura or Ino had not berated him when he and Sasuke argued lightly.

Iruka was quiet. Everyone was.

It was almost like they all had the same dreary feeling.

The silence couldn't speak. It wouldn't.

Naruto was left with his thoughts and he hated them: the stillness, the stone, the silence. The only sound he could hear was white sound.

Thinking of what his brother meant. He and Pein….creators of the world? What were they besides brothers?

Pein had always said weird things...mumbled to himself when he thought no one was listening.

 _Everybody someday dies_. He once chanted as he made Naruto read at a table in the Namikaze library. Naruto heard and watched as Pein took out books from the shelves and put them into a scroll.

Once, Naruto and Gaara had been forced to be babysat by Kakashi as the rest of the family discussed something in their mother's study. The subject, he did not know, but Pein had come out with head down saying something oddly crazy.

 _The family, once knit, has become badly moth eaten. We are fish swimming through the gaps of the net._

When Naruto called his brother…."Aniki?" the older Jounin looked up and gave a sad look. "Go to sleep, Otouto." He would say this and return to his own mind.

 _Nen Nen, rest, my family….my friends...my brothers. The sea is severed from your veins. You have been cut loose._

When Naruto told Pein that their father really wanted Naruto to be fixed up soon, Pein sighed and closed his eyes.

 _Slow can go_ he whispered in tune.

Naruto sighed. While those messages were unclear, this new message had been the most unclear. Pein said more, and the words weren't nearly confusing, but altogether, threaded in a blanket, they still kept him cold.

Out the corner of his eye, Naruto watched as Sasuke turned to him. "Stop zoning out, Dobe." He pushed.

Naruto only scowled and rested his chin upon the dent in his palm. "I'm not."

"Iruka-sensei called you three times and then gave up. It's recess time, and you're still sitting here."

Naruto took a moment to look around the dark empty classroom. It did make sense that Sasuke was speaking now. He never did when others were around.

"Do you think my brother is weird?" The blond blurted too soon. There was a pause and he was beginning to think that.

Sasuke snorted. "One looks like a girl, one is a soft spoken redhead, one has a tattoo on his forehead, and the oldest is a child jounin. Yes, they all are, even you."

"Pein, bastard, Pein. I'm talking about him only."

Sasuke frowned. "No. Pein-ni-san is normal. Yes, he trains you hard, and has an obsession with old ways, but that's not weird."

Naruto simply nodded. He guessed he'd have to live with that until he got home.

Sasuke tapped his shoulder. "I didn't see your twin brothers today in the older classes."

Naruto nodded. "My father took them out to show them something, so they got the day off." Before Sasuke could go further, the young boy's lip quivered. "Why are you asking, do you have a crush on Nagato or Deidara."

Sasuke blushed a small tint and hit Naruto upside the head. "No, you baka."

"Naruto-baka, leave Sasuke alone."

"Yeah, leave Sasuke-kun alone."

Naruto slammed his head against the desk as the other children returned inside, Ino and Sakura being the first to see them.

When he got home, he'd ask his brother what was going on.

* * *

"And that's all for today, class. Remember, that we will be starting taijutsu training tomorrow."

All of the children left the building and Naruto frowned a bit when he saw neither of his brothers or parents outside.

They must have been really busy. Waving to Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto began running home.

The small streets of the Namikaze, built solely for the clan, that now only consisted of eight people, were dark. Vacant homes were a bit more vacant. The streets were darker.

When Naruto reached the mansion, he heard nothing.

Opening the door, he peaked his head within the unusually dark place. It had never been so unseeing.

"Hello?" He called and his voice echoed. "Tou-san? Kaa-san? Brothers?"

When no answer came about, Naruto walked in fully and dropped his bag on the floor. "Everyone?"

Naruto looked into the kitchen and sighed as he saw no one. He walked quietly around the living room.

Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing.

Hearing two thumps upstairs, Naruto ran up and searched the closest room, his mother's study.

The door was opened softly, and yet it still hit something. Peeking his head down, Naruto fell back.

How long had he sat there? Sat still in horror like that? Far, far too far, staring into the now normal eyes of his dead brother, Nagato.

Nagato lay still, his eyes open, his eyes different. How long had he sat there to rot? It was clear he was murdered.

Men who died peacefully never had blood oozing from their heads. And yet, how long had he been dead?

Far, far too far.

Naruto stood in fear...too stricken to become cautious. Without pushing the door further, the blond let his small body slip through the crack. The study was dark, but when he was inside, he could finally stare at his whole family.

"Everybody someday dies." The murderer whispered so softly.

Naruto's eyes trailed from Deidara, who sat dead in his mother's chair, blood oozing from his chest, to his mother, nearly sawed in half, and his father, the village's strongest ninja, dead upon the floor.

He looked toward the crib in the corner, finding Gaara standing against the bars, crying not because of what he saw….Naruto knew that if Gaara lived, he'd never remember this day...No he was crying because no one would pick him up.

Gaara could feel the pain in the room and he wanted comfort.

Finally, uneven eyes met the eyes of the rinnegan.

Pein stood there with a sword in his hand.

"Big brother?" Naruto asked in clear tears. "What did you do?"

"I killed them." Pein snapped. "Is it not obvious, otouto? I saved you."

Naruto shook his head in utter confusion. He and Pein stood in the room for a while, in heaps of blood.

Were his mother's walls always a shiny red? He never noticed. They never allowed him into the room when they spoke.

"Universal pull."

Naruto was pulled into Pein's grasp. He had no fight. Would he dare to hurt his older brother, who he still idolized?

"You have no strength." Pein muttered. "When you are strong enough, come find me, Naruto. Come and find out why our family is gone. Why you and Gaara are alone because of your aniki's actions."

There was a siren sound going off and Naruto realized that someone must have come into the home….discovered the bodies. But how, and Pein still stood here.

"It seems that Hiruzen is using that globe. It's time for me to go.

Remember, that this is your war, Naruto. Family being murdered by family is your war. Remember that the monster cannot make a war. War can only create a monster."

Pein stared at Naruto for the longest moment. If he hadn't been so shaken with fear, the blond would have noticed the shimmer in Pein's eyes….the fear….the uncertainty….He would have registered when Pein squeezed his nose.

Was he breathing?

"I love you, otouto."

A sharp jab to a non-vital place in his stomach, and the world blackened. He was far from Pein now.

How far as he thought he lay dying? As Pein escaped the village? As they cleaned up the bodies of his small clan? As they retrieved he and Gaara and placed them in the same hospital room together?

As Pein was declared a missing-nin?

Far, far too far.

 **And there it is friends. I feel so bad because I Read silkbunnies review for last chapter and I felt bad because I already wrote this chapter. If you guys feel bad, I'm so sorry. It will get better. Soon. Slow can go, friends. Slow can go.**


	9. Had I known

**Had I Known**

 **Hey friends. Thanks to those who reviewed. I've decided that I'll try to update every 3-4 days for all the good guest who try to follow the story as much as possible. Anyway, Here's the aftermath. Naruto learns some heavy shit about the world here. This is honestly one of my favorite chapters because I try to embed some things from the anime and mange here.**

Naruto awoke to a light weight on his stomach. Light enough not to kill him, yet heavy enough for him to feel it.

With a small groan, Naruto opened his eyes, still teary from what happened. How long had it been? How long had it been since Pein stabbed him in the stomach and knocked him out, after killing the last of the clan?

Pein Namikaze killed his own clan. He broke a clan that had already been broken?

And was it the fault of Namikazes gene's that no single Namikaze besides Minato had more than one child?

Hikari and Hikari's monster gave birth to a single son. That son fathered a single daughter gave birth to a single son, Minato Namikaze.

And finally, as if ending some curse, Minato Namikaze bore his wife with six sons; enough to expand the clan.

And yesterday, the clan had contracted to three young boys: a traitor, a demon, and a cursed child because of his clan; Pein, Naruto, and Gaara.

Naruto whimpered and looked down. Gaara was lying upon his stomach, his diaper covered butt sticking in the air. He stared curiously at Naruto while drooling on the older boy's hospital gown.

"Gaara." Naruto moaned. It wasn't the usual whine, but this time there was sadness to his objection. And Gaara sensed that. He reached his puffy hands to Naruto's whisker cheeks.

Tapping twice, Gaara had spoke. "Naru no cwy."

Tears filled his eyes and he weakly reached up to grab Gaara's hand. "Aniki's sorry. I'm just really tired."

The message got through, however. Gaara told him to get it together. And he couldn't just deny it. It was Naruto and Gaara now.

Although Naruto loved ramen, he knew what to eat in order to stay healthy. He knew how to take care of a child. He knew how to take care of himself.

Deidara taught him how to cook and Gaara was growing. Gaara laid his head down on his brother's stomach and Naruto wiped his tears. Wiped the images of his dead family from his head.

He would have to get stronger.

He was now the Heir of the Namikaze clan.

There was a small knock on the door and it opened. In walked Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto sank deeper into his bed and clutched Gaara tighter.

It wasn't as if he were afraid of the old man. When Hiruzen walked in, he felt a bit safer. But, it couldn't have been so long since the massacre.

Hiruzen wore hokage robes, making Naruto believe this reality more. It was real….his family was gone.

Hiruzen's face was solemn and, frankly, Naruto wasn't quite ready for the interrogation or the upcoming.

Hiruzen sat. "I….I am sorry, Naruto-kun."

What would he say? Would he weep for comfort? Would he only cry? No. He had to be strong for Gaara and stronger against Pein.

Without fail, Naruto pushed his walls up. His eyes grew distant and he turned away. "It's fine." He said, his tone almost dark.

"I wanted to check on my globe on you. Iruka-san came by after school and said you were acting strange. And some people who went on the mission with your br-"

He stopped himself. "With Pein said he was acting strange as well. I'm sorry I didn't notice until it was…."

The man trailed off and Naruto knew he had no other words. Another knock on the door. In walked Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto surrogate aunt and his mother's best friend.

She smiled sweetly and Naruto, not wanting to portray her real emotions.

"Naruto-kun." Hiruzen spoke on a different matter. "While you were asleep for a few weeks, the Uchihas and I have decided that the main branch will take full custody of you and Gaara. You don't have to liv-"

"No." Naruto spoke harshly, clutching Gaara tighter to him. How could they try to take him?

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "Naruto. Let's be rational about this."

"I know how to care for my brother alone, no offense to anyone in the Uchiha. I know how to cook, clean, and provide. I can take care of Gaara for the rest of my life if I have to. The only time he would need to be in someone else's arms is when I'm in the academy and when I have a mission."

"Naruto. We want-"

"We don't need pity, old man." Besides his remark, Naruto said this in a soft plea. "You can watch me for a month to see how I do with Gaara. If I'm not good, you can move us to the Uchiha compound."

Before Hiruzen could command, Mikoto spoke up. "Kushina always said Naruto was so bright. I'm sure he will keep good on his word. We can check on the every week, and if he's doing good, that'll turn to every month. Plus, I think it would be great for the brothers to expand their bond."

Naruto silently thanked the sweet woman as Gaara arose again, stealing his attention. The two year old lifted his head to Naruto, giggling loudly as he found unmatching eyes.

Naruto laughed himself and squeezed Gaara's nose. The two year old tilted his head in confusion, letting slob leave his mouth.

"It's love, Gaara."

"Very well" the third's deep voice gained their attention. Gaara attempted to turn his head, but couldn't.

Thus, using the little strength he had, he used his head to turn on his back. Now he couldn't lift his head. Naruto laughed and sat the boy up straight upon his wounded stomach.

Gaara smiled at the two people in the room, having remembered their faces.

"Gaara will remain in the Namikaze mansion with you, Naruto. That is if you want to stay there."

"It's my home. It has things there that I have to protect and I can't leave it….no matter what happened."

Hiruzen smiled. "You're becoming a fine young man, Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded and went back to watching his little brother. "Naruto."

Once again, he turned to the sweet voice of his mother's best friend. "Yes, Mikoto-san?"

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

Naruto saw it now. Mikoto Uchiha actually cared and she'd be devastated if she couldn't help her best friend's children.

He tried to smile, and failed miserably. "If I ever need anything, you'll be the first person to know, Aunt Mikoto. Thank you."

The woman smiled. "Would you like….would you like to see Sasuke...right now?"

"I want to be alone with Gaara for a while, please."

Mikoto nodded as the third stood , and both walked to the door. "Naruto-kun, there will be a ceremony for your family tonight….now that you're awake."

"I won't be welcomed, so have it without me. Gaara and I can mourn our family in peace."

Hiruzen nodded and then they were gone.

Naruto sighed. "To think I'm not welcome to the funeral of my clan."

Gaara mumbled something incoherent and pat Naruto's chest lightly, giving the blond light. Even in his time of mourning, the village still saw him as a threat. They didn't care. As much as it hurt, Pein was right.

"You're right, Gaara, we don't need them."

* * *

Naruto clutched Gaara tighter to his chest as he walked the silent streets of Konoha.

Where were the people's voices? The voices could not be heard.

Hiding Gaara's face within his chest, Naruto stared at the heated glares of his neighbors. They stared and stared, wearing black for mourning.

 _The demon probably killed his family and blamed it on his traitorous brother,_ they say.

 _He's probably going to kill the child,_ they whisper.

 _How can two powerful, beautiful people create something so monstrous,_ they asked.

Naruto didn't know if they were talking of him or Pein on that one.

With a gruff sound, the blond sped toward the Namikaze mansion, wanting to be away from the stares.

The mansion was the same as it was, except they probably cleaned the blood and erased the smell of death.

But, Naruto could still feel death and he wondered if Gaara could feel it too. The child only ceased mindlessly chewing on his fingers when Naruto watched him.

"Naru."

Naruto smiled sadly. "You're first word is Naru. They would be so proud." Gaara smiled and Naruto kissed the top of his head.

* * *

 _Naruto tilted his head up toward the people outside his crib. The people who knew the world beyond crawling._

 _They came and sat here everyday. The woman with the vivid red hair would rock back and forth on her chair, speaking to the two young children on the ground._

 _Those two boys would wrestle on the floor; the red head with purple eyes and the yellow head with blue eyes. What chubby cheeks they had. What soft voices they had._

 _There was a taller yellow head too. He came late in a white robe, but he still ran around with the two smallest children. Sometimes, the big yellow head would lift Naruto into the air._

 _Laugh with him. Smile when Naruto did._

 _Frankly, he liked them all. But, there was one that always gained his attention. Very quiet the orange haired boy would be, reading a book about something._

 _He would lean against Naruto's crib, like now, showing him books with different colors, animals, shapes, and people. What adventures the orange haired boy showed him._

" _Look, otouto. This is a rabbit. Some are brown, some are grey, black, and white, but they are all so polite."_

 _Naruto wiggled around a little, attempting to get a better view of what the boy showed him._

 _The boy….he'd heard his name before….the woman called him….._

 _Naruto opened his mouth. "Pay….Pe-iiiinnnna….panin….Pei….Pein."_

 _He watched in delight as all eyes reached his own. The woman stared in shock. "Naruto-kun."_

 _The little boy stomped a foot in his crib. "Pein...Pein..Pein."_

* * *

Naruto sighed and walked upstairs with a frown.

 _His first word: Pein._

Tears brimmed his eyes. How could Pein ruin everything they worked so hard for? A family.

Now he had no one but Gaara. Reaching Pein's room, Naruto balanced his younger brother atop his head.

He stared at the door, wondering if sealing it would succumb his memories or not. Placing Gaara on his hip again, Naruto walked away. What he would seal was his mother's study.

How could he ever step foot in that room again, while the soles of fallen Namikaze roamed around?

"Just one search, Gaara. It'll all be over soon." With his hand, the boy grasped the knob, sweaty, and twisted it.

One step. Step two. Three steps into the room was all it took.

It looked how it always looked when Naruto caught a glimpse of it before his mother or father closed the door. Walking further, his steps heavy, Naruto watched for anything outside of the ordinary.

There was a single book sticking from the bookshelf, ready to fall. Clutching Gaara tighter, he grabbed for the book upon the shelf.

 _ **For the Wretched of The Earth**_

That was the title of the book. And upon the cover was some form of ancient drawing of a dark woman, high she sat in the sky, watching in pity as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the fruit of the God Tree.

Below the dark woman read a simple sentence.

 _ **Creators of the world and their role in society: Teaching the human that slow can go.**_

Naruto smiled in confusion, his eyes squinted. Opening the first page, his eyes widened and he knew that Pein had been here.

When though? When Naruto was knocked out? When he and Gaara were in the hospital? Or days before the massacre?

 _ **For my younger brother, who will soon realize that slow can go in his childhood impatience**_

Naruto turned to the next page, finding the same dark woman from the cover in her full clothing: a blue cloak. She was extremely beautiful, Naruto kept in mind and next to her head read 'Chi Adebowale.'

Naruto sighed. Her name, he couldn't fathom what it meant. And he'd have to look that up later.

"Look, Gaara." Naruto stated. Walking from the room, Naruto decided that he could multi-task very well while reading. He walked down to the kitchen to steam milk for his brother.

The task was swiftly done and the blond placed the book on the counter while feeding his brother, looking at him every now and then to make sure he was fine.

While Chi stood in all her might and strife, five children were below her, squatted on the ground in this historic picture.

The children ranged from ages 5-13. What amazed Naruto were the different colors and characteristics of those children.

From left to right, their names and age read below them.

Abebe was the oldest at 13, Naruto noticed. His eyes, a striking purple, were squinted and his nose narrow, but his skin was a dark color, darker than that of his mother's. The thirteen year old looked stern, as if he took care of these people.

It begged the question; were they family?

Next to Abebe was a smaller boy. His name was Takao and he was only 11. Unlike the older boy next to him, Takao was a tan color; a yellow brown was his color. There were two small stumps on his head, the beginning of horns. He was smiling happily.

Naruto ceased reading and pulled the empty bottle from Gaara's mouth. Placing the boy upon his stomach, Naruto sat in a chair and began to burp him softly.

In the photo, Naruto watched the girl next to Takao, Mira. Mira had pale skin, orange eyes, and a single green eye above and between them. The six year old had her hands behind her back and she was smiling shyly.

Naruto laughed a little as Gaara's excess food came from his mouth and upon the blond's shoulder. "There you go, Gaar." He whispered.

Standing, the blond walked up the steps silently and into the bathroom. He closed the book and placed it upon the tub edge in order to run the bath water for he and Gaara.

Sitting down, the blond bounced his brother onto his lap repeatedly, His smile mirroring Gaara's laugh. He'd have to finish the children's descriptions before the bath was ready.

Next to Mira in the photo, was a girl her age as well. Her hair was dark and so was her skin. Naruto found the child to be the most vivid of the others. If he looked closely, the child held six fingers on each hand.

Unlike the other children, the horns upon her head were grown out. Her name was Uma.

Naruto noticed that Uma wasn't staring directly into the camera or whatever device they had. Her dark eyes held a steady gaze on something further, squinted and intrigued.

Chi's hand was upon the Uma's shoulder as if trying to get her to pay attention, but the look was already recorded.

What surprised Naruto most was the fifth child. This child was only seven months young. It was wrapped within a blue blanket and Naruto could neither tell the eye color or sex of the child.

It's skin was grey as well as small tufts of hair sticking from the blanket. Above the closed eyes, two grey stumps stood out.

And the child's name: Kaguya.

Naruto squinted. Did Chi raise Kaguya after her birth? Who were Kaguya's real parents?

His confusion left and shock reentered as he read the caption next to the photo. Pein's handwriting, it had been.

 _ **Chi stands with her five children, born of her flesh and blood and her own womb. From odd occurrence and without help of a male organism.**_

Naruto closed the book wide-eyed. Gaara touched his face and the boy stood to turn the water off. Checking the temperature, he nodded. Warm for Gaara's small body and a bit chilly for him.

Naruto thought as he undressed himself and Gaara. The information would change the world as he knew it if information like that were found out.

Naruto realized that if this fact were true- if Chi was able to womb children of different races and kinds- then everyone in the world was family.

Except the Namikaze clan, however, who had been born from the sun.

Naruto sat in the tub with Gaara, letting the three year old play before he was washed.

How had five odd children be born of the same womb? And without the help of a male's egg? Meaning that they shared more than half of their DNA?

Naruto couldn't believe this and he found himself smiling at the information.

He wanted to know more about these people and their influence on the human world. He knew Kaguya's, but he wanted to know where they all were now.

Was Chi really the first woman to step foot on earth? The mother of all things?

A small tap on his stomach and Naruto looked down, watching Gaara with his lips puckered. It was something he did every once in awhile when he was feeling alone.

The blond smiled a bit and leaned forward, pecking his little brother's lips. "We have to wash ourselves, don't we, Little bro?"

In response, the water was splashed and a chant was form. "Wassie, wassie, wash." Naruto decided that he would wait to continue reading as he washed himself and Gaara.

He'd have plenty of time to continue before his birthday in two weeks.

Drying, the child's hair, Naruto frowned deeply. He was going to be seven in just two weeks and he'd have no one. Just he, Gaara, and their mansion of the dead.

Breathing deeply to stop his tears, Naruto stood and pulled out the drain, grabbing a large fluffy towel for the both of them.

Dressing Gaara was quick; diaper, onesie, sleep. Naruto found that he had this kind of thing in the bag. Gaara had always been simple and quiet, giving Naruto the advantage.

Placing on his own pajamas, Naruto climbed next to his sleeping brother, touching the pale face in delight. He wished Gaara could stay like this forever.

Closing his eyes, Naruto waited for sleep as well. A half hour passed.

Another half hour.

And then another.

And Naruto found himself fearing the ceiling. How could he not sleep? He wanted to feel relaxed but he couldn't.

Everything kept him awake.

His stomach growled, but his appetite was empty.

He was alone with his own thoughts. Naruto shuddered.

This was his secret to everyone.

He had these thoughts every night. It was not the sheer evilness behind each thought and vision, but the sole fact that Naruto enjoyed them. These thoughts were his guilty pleasure every night. And they killed him.

The first vision was frightening and intriguing. Motionless bodies lying atop one another in heaps. A deathe mine was what he called it. There was blood everywhere, dried and moist. But, there he was, skipping near them, sword in hand. These bodies were his to keep.

Naruto groaned softly and closed his eyes, a calming sigh escaping his lips. What a relief that was to see.

Instantly, the boy tensed. "No, it wasn't good to see."

The next vision to pop up were the eyes, dead on the floor. The eyes of his brothers and of his family. The eyes of the dead. The image made the vomit rise, but he kept it at bay. Naruto curled into himself.

"Please no." he whimpered. How could these thoughts come when the wound was still leaking in blood? When the root had yet to flourish?

They were all dead in his mind. Kaa-san. She laid there, torn in half...and by what? What had Pein used to kill their mother, but a claw of terror.

Deidara. Sitting alive in his chair and dead. Almost a peaceful death. So close had it not been for the wounds on his torso. Naruto couldn't take it. They were kids. Deidara and Nagato so young.

Naruto wanted to know why they had to die. Why did Pein kill the family? This was his thought. Was Pein jealous? Angry?

Of what? Nothing made sense.

Naruto turned to Gaara in the dark. The child breathed peacefully, unaware of the troubles in the world.

Naruto sighed and another thought came into play.

Sasuke was innocent too. Sasuke had not seen the world as he had.

Naruto calmed down and breathed.

 _Sasuke_.

Pale lips against tan. Small bodies. The frightening terrors of adulthood entering his body. He shuddered in pleasure. How could he have thoughts at such a young age and about his friend?

Naruto didn't need to degrade himself, for Sasuke already helped him in his thoughts.

His pale childlike body turned to Naruto. With his dark eyes filled with tears, and his cheeks rosy, the raven reached forward and traced his bony fingers over Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"You're a monster." He whispered softly.

Naruto sat up with a suck in of air. He looked around for the bodies, for his family, and for Sasuke. But there was no one, but little Gaara.

Naruto sighed in relief and disappointment all at once. Only a night terror.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Are you excited for school, Naruto-kun?"

This was Mikoto Uchiha. Here in this death mansion making sure Naruto got to school on time. She would babysit Gaara while he was gone to school and put Gaara back in his care when school was over.

"I'm fine." He stated in monotone. In truth, he didn't care about going to the academy. He wanted to stay with his brother and he didn't want to face the stares in class.

Mikoto sighed in sadness and then smiled a bit. "Well, Sasuke can't wait to see you and it's your birthday."

"I want to stay with Gaara." The blond stated in agony. Seeing Sasuke? He couldn't. The boy knew he was close to Pein. Sasuke would think Naruto helped in the Namikaze massacre. He would call Naruto a monster.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I raised two kids of my own and helped your mother raise you guys." It was too soon and Mikoto knew it. She smiled awkwardly and leaned to kiss Naruto's forehead. "Get on to school."

With a fake smile, the boy walked outside. He looked around him. Seeing no one around the blond smiled.

" **Prophecy Sage Are: Single Movement Technique"**

A black void opened beneath him, and Naruto slid in quickly, not caring about the darkness. When he reappeared, Naruto stared at the walls before. Right where Iruka-sensei's classroom was.

Walking in, the blond kept his head down. "Welcome back, Naruto. And Happy birthday." He froze and looked up, finding Iruka there with a smile.

In fact, Iruka was the only person in the room besides Sasuke, whose dark eyes Naruto felt on him.

"It's good to be back." He finally muttered, putting his head down and continuing to his seat, next to Sasuke. The raven said nothing.

" **It's never good to be back in the presence of imbeciles."**

'Not now, Shukaku.' the blond told the racoon dog within him. It seemed they all lost a bit of faith.

While Iruka went over the lesson plan for the day, Naruto and Sasuke said nothing to one another. They were both early.

Naruto's face marred into a deep frown as other students began piling in. When they noticed him, the room grew into a body of hushed whispers, stretched in a trapping position, ready to encase Naruto.

 _His brothers a traitor._

 _He's glad his family is dead. Happier he didn't have to kill them himself._

 _My mother feels bad for the demon._

"Class." Iruka called. They kept talking amongst themselves. "Class."

"Class!"

That got them. Naruto placed his folded hands before his mouth as their sensei calmed down. "Now, I know you're all excited about the pre-exams today, but calm down. This test is a pre-test. It shows me if you are ready for the graduation exam in five years."

Iruka turned to his mismatched orbs and so did all other eyes. "Naruto, do you think you're ready for this test. I can exempt you if you want."

"I'm fine." He stated after a moment. Would he ever give up a chance to show off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Sasuke closed his own eyes and looked down with a smirk. "Hn."

Iruka smiled and clapped his hands. "Well, everyone, we could begin now. As you should know, there will be three parts of this single section test. Chakra, henges, agility. Volunteer to go first?"

Kiba raised his hand. "I'll do it since I'm the best." He yelled. "Better then Naruto and Sasuke."

Standing, the Inuzuka stepped down carefully. "I'm obviously the best in class."

Iruka smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright then, give me a perfect henge Kiba."

Kiba nodded, and sticking his tongue out in concentration, the boy performed his hand signs. Another Iruka popped up and Naruto raised a brow. This Iruka looked sickly, even if standing proud.

Iruka sighed. "It's a good thing we're doing this now and not when you're twelve. Try a shadow-clone."

Kiba frowned. Once he was discouraged, he was discouraged. However, he did manage to create two healthy shadow clones.

Iruka smiled. "Nice. Now give me one thing you've learned on your own time."

"Alright, Akamaru. Let's show 'em the who's the big dog. **Best Human Clone** "

Smoke filled the air and disappeared. Everyone awwed. Even Naruto seemed interested. Kiba had somehow turned his dog into himself.

As Akamaru reappeared on his head, Iruka smiled. "Nice job, Kiba. Two of three All you have to do is work on that henge. Next."

Student after student performed their jutsu's and Naruto was highly interested. They seemed like they worked so hard, and he didn't have to.

Shikamaru performed some type of shadow technique while Hinata Hyuga showed the class some type of Lion fists. They were the top performers so far. It amazed Naruto that everything they had, from their clan jutsus to their kekkei genkai, he was able to take it and manipulate it.

He and Gaara were able to have anything in the world because they were Namikaze. Bloodline creators.

Ino and Sakura nearly failed as they giggled past Sasuke, blushing and pushing each other for the delicate Uchiha's attention.

Iruka sighed at the girls and looked to his clipboard. "Our last two are Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke, why don't you come ahead."

Naruto listened as Sakura and Ino screamed for the Uchiha as he stood and walked to the front, an noticeable tint to his cheeks.

Without Iruka's instruction, he henged into the body of his brother. He had gotten everything correct, from the birthmarks to the ANBU gear, Sasuke had everything.

A few girls giggled as Iruka nodded. "Shadow clones?"

Sasuke performed a few seals, and whispered his technique, letting three healthy clones appear before him.

Before further instruction, the Uchiha did more hand seals. " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."**

A dragon like fist was formed and hit all three of those clones.

A loud cheer around the class erupted as Sasuke walked swiftly to his seat. Iruka was rubbing his forehead and writing on his clipboard. "Alright. Three of three. Naruto."

When Sasuke sat, there was no challenge. No 'hn' or 'beat that, Dobe.' It seemed as if Sasuke did think he was a monster.

He stood in the silence of the room. If everyone deemed him a monster, he'd show them one.

Without instruction, like Sasuke, Naruto started immediately.

First, he henged into the second hokage for attention. This'd be a show. However, he didn't stop there. Performing the signs, the boy said in anger. " **Kage Bushin."**

Five clones of himself appeared. All standing and waiting on instruction. He made the fist move.

" **Namikaze Light Release: Ray of Assassination** "

The first clone was burned into flames and Iruka stepped back as students gasped.

Biting his thumb, Naruto slammed a palm on the ground. "Kasai."

The red fox appeared, dripping drooled fire from her mouth. Naruto pointed at another clone. "Maul him."

And that happened. For the last three, the blond decided he'd go out good.

Using his chakra, he jumped into the air. " **Namikaze Light Release: Earth Destroyer."** Putting his fist first, Naruto hit the ground. A small explosion erupted as the clones dispersed and the students sat shocked.

Eventually, Hinata clapped. Followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. The only to clap, but Naruto felt even worse when Sasuke had no urge to look his way. That hurt the most.

Iruka, still dazed, nodded proudly. "Three of three. Okay, class, we're going to take a break outside. Follow me."

The students began to file out after their teacher. Naruto decided that he didn't belong with them, so he chose instead to watch them from the window, his back facing the classroom. Sasuke was behind him just sitting, staring at Iruka's now vacant music.

How could they treat him the way they did? As if he wanted to play and be cheered on by the likes of them.

"Naruto." At Sasuke's sharp call he tensed. Is this where he would call the Namikaze a monster? Had he seen Naruto's thoughts? He'd die if Sasuke ever thought him a monster.

With a bit of faith, the blond erased his emotions. "What?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a hiss of hatred, but it did. If Sasuke knew, he wouldn't hide.

The deafening silence encased them. Each boy waiting on some form of reaction from the other.

Sasuke lost apparently.

His slender arms wrapped around Naruto's waist quickly and he rested his face on Naruto's back. And if the blond felt closely, he'd know that Naruto's shoulder were wind chimes with strong wind. He'd know that Sasuke was crying.

Eventually, the raven spoke. "I missed you so…..so much. Kaa-san told me to give you time, but it hurt. And then people said mean things and I argued with them. Some kids said they were scared of you and I punched Kiba and got in trouble."

Even if that hurt, even if he was the cause of Sasuke's worry, Naruto said nothing still. He remained tense.

Sasuke hugged even tighter. "I told them they were wrong. You're not a monster."

That got him. Naruto huffed and slouched over, letting Sasuke finish his tears. "I'm….sorry." He whispered.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. The world is just so mean. I'm sorry about your clan."

Naruto sighed and looked down. "I still have Gaara."

This time, Sasuke let go, letting Naruto turn and face him. "And you still have me and Itachi and kaa-san and tou-san."

Sighing again, Naruto stared at his crying frien. Sasuke hardly cried unless it mattered. Against his intuition, the blond placed a tan hand on his friend's face and wiped his tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

More tears filled the raven's eyes and he bit his lip as the liquid rushed out, ruining Naruto's work. "Is it true you really didn't want to see me."

Naruto looked away. "It's not that way even if it is true. I wanted to be alone in my mourning. You know I wasn't welcome at my own family's funeral."

Sasuke nodded. "The Uchiha clan went and tou-san spoke on your behalf. He's really sorry. Did they cremate the Namikaze?"

"No. Old man Hiruzen brought the bodies for me and I sealed them away in the Namikaze chambers."

"I'm sorry for not understanding that you wanted to be alone."

Naruto chuckled and reached forward, squeezing the raven's nose. "Would you stop saying you're sorry? I'm just happy you punched Kiba. Why?"

"Some of the kid's were saying things and Kiba tried to show off in front of Hinata. He said something stupid and I punched him. Tou-san was so angry when I got detention, but understood why."

"What'd he say?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grew a bit uncomfortable. He turned his head away with a deep frown, twiddling with his thumbs.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. Leaning in close proximity, the blond waited until Sasuke looked at him.

The boy kept away, however. "He said you were possessed by Hikari's Monster and then killed your clan."

But Naruto could not here. So he leaned even closer with a confused face. "What, teme? I didn't hear you."

It was a wrong move. Getting angry, Sasuke turned his head back. There lips touched. Instead of jumping back, both boys stared in shock at one another, lips still connected.

After a moment, Sasuke pushed Naruto away and doubled over, feigning sickness. Naruto, in spite of his own secret happiness, what a sin it was, followed suit, pretending to be disgusted.

Sasuke coughed and coughed.

After a moment, there was a small thump on Naruto's head. He looked up to find the rest of the kids entering and Sakura standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"Naruto-baka! What'd you do to Sasuke-kun?"

The blond prodigy only looked down as Sasuke groaned. He hid his face in his hands.

But it was only to hide his own smile. He was glad that Sasuke could take his mind off other things, even if for a moment.

 **Even though it was kind of depressing, I like this chapter. I had to place in the accidental kiss somewhere guys. And Don't worry. This isn't the last of PeinIta.**

 **Chi and her children are very important in here. And to confirm, she was the first born being on earth.**

 **I feel so sorry for Naruto, but it will all be good in due time. It can only get worse from here. But slow can go, my friends. Slow can go. This line is from a book that inspired this fanfic. It's called Obasan and it speaks on the hardships of Japanese-canadians during the 20th century. I read it years back, and while I'm a fan of my own history, that is African culture, all history is good history.**

 **Obasan was a triumph, you guys should try to read it. When you read about history, you read about the world. :)**


	10. Slow Can Go

**Slow Can Go**

 **His, friends. Thanks for the reviews. They all made my day. Anyway, I did promise that my update schedule would be every three days. So here, friends. Next update will be december 9, so be looking forward to it. It's crazy. That's all I'll say.**

 _In the beginning, there were the animals to eat from the land and the plants to create it. For years, as the world shaped, there was nothing but plants and animals._

 _However, after thousands of years, a single plant was able to shape the world._

 _A single plant had created the world. And was first created by the world. More water, the stronger the root. The stronger the root, the more flourished the plant had become. The more flourished, the more life. The more life, the more world._

 _It had become a cycle._

 _Until finally, a plant gave way to limbs and a body and a face. What could guide this creature, who would soon call itself a human, in knowing what to do in the world?_

 _What would it do? A tall plant it had become. A woman; Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and beautiful features._

 _The first woman and being on earth. The beginning and the creator. No one had seen the beginning and the end like she ever would._

 _And what did she decide to call herself?_

 _Chi- the first born, God, and much more._

 _She had children, what she called them. The small critters that took her personality and ran around playing 'games' with one another._

 _What odd creatures they were._

 _Years went by and years came by until Chi created more plants, watering them and giving them her blood._

 _More plants became human. They never once met Chi, for the woman had ran off with her own children._

 _Chi did not think anything of them, while they participated in war and greed, until…_

An eight year old Naruto frowned while closing _For the Wretched of the Earth._ How could the book end like this, after he had learned so much about the downfall others called humanity.

What he found out was magnificent. Chi, while she did look regular and normal, held magnificent powers.

They were powers of invention. She created things no mere mortal would think of. Her and her children.

Sighing, the blond leaned back onto his headboard. Chi and her children were wonderful, but why had Kaguya ended up the way she did?

Did Chi approve of the monstrosity?

"Aniki!"

The blond jumped and looked to his door. There stood the only being that could surprise him, at just four years old.

"Gaara. Why are you yelling?"

The redhead smiled innocently. "Because, Sasuke-aniki is here to see you."

Naruto sighed a bit. It was Saturday afternoon and Sasuke knew that Naruto had to care for Gaara. Even if the boy was four and knew how to do things alone, he wanted Naruto to be there every step of the way.

Getting up, the blond squeezed his brother's nose, making the boy giggle. Walking to the door, Naruto stared surprised at Sasuke and Shikamaru who were standing there.

Had it not been for Sasuke's bitter face, he would have been a bit jealous. Up until now, he thought he was Sasuke's only friend.

"Hm?" He hummed out, staring at Shikamaru expectantly.

The lazy child sighed. "A couple of kids were hanging out today and we came to get you. Do you want to go to the hotsprings?"

Naruto raised a brow at his best friend. Sasuke only grumbled. "They found me….Itachi wants me to go."

The blond shrugged. "Then just don't go because I can't."

"Why?" The Uchiha demanded and Naruto detected the whine coming.

On cue, Gaara came to the door and rested against Naruto's leg. Looking up, he gave the best pouty face. "Aniki, I'm hungry."

Looking back to his friends. "I take care of Gaara, Sasuke. You know that."

Sasuke reached forward and poked the redhead's small forehead. "Gaara can come with us."

"I have to feed him." Naruto argued.

Grabbing Shikamaru's arm, Sasuke stepped into the mansion. "We'll wait here for you."

Naruto huffed and walked into the kitchen, angered by Sasuke's small smirk. Performing hand signs, Naruto yelled his command.

" **Kage Bushin!"**

Three doppelgangers appeared and as they stared at the blue bento bowl on the counter, they began preparing.

Gaara sat at the counter happily, kicking his feet and clapping to the song the clones sang as they raided the fridge and counters and stove just to make him some food.

"Cooking for Gaara. Cooking For.

Cooking for Gaara. Cooking For."

Gaara clapped even more as the real Naruto placed brown rice into his bowl and went on to cooking the miso soup.

"Yay. Aniki, can you do the fire thingy with the fishy?"

Sasuke raised a brow and the blond laughed sheepishly. With his bare hands, he threw the salmon into the air.

" **Namikaze Light Release: Ray of Assassination"**

Instantly, the salmon grew darker, as it had just been burned by a jutsu. Gaara laughed and smiled as the salmon was thrown atop the rice.

Gaara watched in amusement as the other Naruto's prepared the sliced apples, eggs, and onigiri.

When that was done, Naruto bowed to Gaara. "Eat up. And Sasuke don't try and take his Onigiri."

Naruto watched in close concentration as Gaara ate his lunch. What a lovely kid Gaara was. He was quiet most of the time and polite. And Naruto found it nice that he was looked up upon.

Was it how Pein felt when Naruto came searching for him? Because Gaara was absolutely wonderful. He'd been happy when the third agreed to him caring for his brother. Their relationship grew and grew.

When finished, Naruto nodded. "Now go put your shoes on."

The redhead nodded and ran out the the kitchen.

"You put way too much energy into making lunch." Shikamaru said, yawning afterwards.

"Eh." Naruto shrugged. "Anything that amuses Shuk is fine with me."

A lazy brow was raised and Naruto even that was a challenge for Shikamaru. "Shuk? I thought his name was Gaara."

"His name is Gaara. I call him Shuk because he looks like the raccoon dog sealed within me."

Shikamaru then nodded as Gaara came running down the stares with his sandals on. "Finished!"

"Alright. Out of my house everyone." Sasuke begrudgingly stood and followed both Gaara and Shikamaru out of the mansion.

After sealing the door, Naruto lifted Gaara with a single hand and sat him atop his head. "That's a good seat for you, right?"

"Yes!" Gaara nearly yelled.

They began walking. Naruto found it odd that people smiled at Gaara and not him. Was it just that he held the tailed beasts? Was it his great great grandfather who held him back? Was it the massacre?

Luckily for him, Gaara said nothing to the villagers. He only buried his face in Naruto's hair. "Aniki, can I walk now?"

Naruto shrugged and put the boy down, watching as he walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-ani?"

"Hn." The raven looked down.

"Are you at the top of the class like aniki?"

"Yes. I'm a little better than him, however. Uchiha blood."

At this, Sasuke poked Gaara's forehead, making the four year old fly back and Shikamaru laugh.

Gaara laughed. "Not true. Big brother is super good. He can do anything. And he doesn't know why he's so powerful. Right, big brother."

"Yeah, otouto." Naruto said this absentmindedly, too busy staring into the eyes of a jounin watching them from afar. He wanted the shinobi to try something.

Spotting an alley, he nodded. "Keep walking, guys. I'm going to check that cool alleyway."

The others said nothing as Naruto ran into the alleyway. He began walking then, waiting for something.

There was an error in the jounin's step. Naruto noted that as he heard the splatter of water and turned.

"Why are you watching me?"

The jounin sneered. "You killed the hokage didn't you, Hikari's monster?"

Naruto's smile faltered. "What?" he threatened and even scared himself with change of volume.

The shinobi said nothing as he performed hand seals and fire erupted from his hands.

"Too slow." Naruto did hand seals much quicker. " **Namikaze Light Release: Light Cut."**

With a single hand splitting thin air, the light that emerged from Naruto's fingers was enough to sever the jounin's head from his body.

Naruto licked his lip, his bloodlust now satisfied. Leaving the alley from its other end, the blond ran straight into Gaara.

The redhead only giggled as Shikamaru raised a brow. "What'd you find?"

Naruto shrugged and began walking. "My strength."

No reply as the others began to follow him along.

As they passed the playground, Gaara pointed. "Look at that sandbox!" he ran before Naruto could grab hold of him.

"Gaara!"

It wasn't that Naruto didn't want the village children around Gaara. He just didn't want them around Gaara.

They watched as Gaara nearly made it to his goal; however, just as he reached out, the boy tripped falling face first into the sandbox.

Naruto had been helping his brother with simple things like defense and chakra. But this was amazing.

As Gaara fell into the sand, it wrapped around him as if breaking his fall. Gaara stood and moved his hands, as if he knew how to control the sand. "Aniki. I have powers like yours too."

The blond eight year old breathed a sigh of relief and walked to his brother's side. "That's power of the Namikaze. You're a bloodline creator."

Gaara smiled.

"Here, I have something that will keep the sand with you." Naruto pulled out a scroll. " **Uzumaki sealing technique."**

From the scroll came a small gourd. "This is small enough for your body. As you grow, I can make it larger."

Gaara hugged his brother and Shikamaru sighed. "Cool. Now if you two are are done, we can make it to the springs with no interruption."

* * *

Naruto sighed as Sakura began to blabber on the other side of the springs. Had he knew he'd have to deal with this, he would have remained home caring for Gaara.

The girl, while pretty in her own way, was a hassle and highly annoying. Thankfully, she said nothing to him as she saw Gaara in his arms.

"I wonder what kind of girl Sasuke-kun likes." She stated loudly, as if the anti-social raven would tell.

Naruto snorted, making the Uchiha stare in his direction. Shrugging, he rested his arms on the sides of the tiles floors and watched as Gaara played with the sand floating atop the water.

"Yeah, teme, what kind of girl do you like?"

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

Chouji, who had actually brought his chips along, shrugged. "Maybe he just doesn't like girls at all."

Sasuke coughed as Naruto laughed. "Careful, kids. My little brother is here."

"Kids?"

It was an incredulous question said by none of the children within the springs. As the boys turned to look, they all dismissed the odd scream of Shino.

One by one, they each stared into the eyes of the older man standing there. His white spiky hair was long and there was red paint on his face.

Naruto stood quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pushed the man into the wall with brute force. "What the hell are you doing here watching us like that, perv?"

"Hey, gaki, I came here to do research. It's a mistake I ended up on the boys side."

Naruto growled. "And it'll be a mistake if you end up on the girl's side too. We're all young in here. You want to be a creep, go outside."

The man laughed. "How do you know if I'm trying to watch girls?"

Naruto let the man go as he crossed his tan arms. "Because I know of you. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Novelist."

Jiraiya then nodded in approval. "And I know you….Prophecy child. Savior of the world. Holder of demons. Hikari's flesh."

Naruto raised a brow. "You know about me?"

"Of course. I visited on the day of your birth as did the ninetails. A pretty famous birth indeed."

"I suppose you're here to speak with me."

Jiraiya's face molded into seriousness. "It wasn't a mistake I ended up here."

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Could you bring Gaara along please?"

* * *

They now sat in the dull livingroom of the main Namikaze house, the mansion. Naruto had just finished putting Gaara to sleep and he, Sasuke, and Jiraiya sat around the table.

Jiraiya pointed to Sasuke and Naruto got the message.

"He's my friend. He knows about my ability and he speaks to no-one."

Jiraiya nodded. "What I am about to tell you must stay between us. It's not information the world is ready for."

"Slow can go." Naruto assured.

Jiraiya nodded and pulled out paperwork. File and files of various shinobi, none in common. They came from different villages.

Naruto sighed. "These people have nothing in common." He thought of Chi. "But a common ancestor." he added.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. They all died the same way. By someone-something- absorbing their chakra. Their life fully."

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze. Through Pein and Naruto himself, both knew only three people could do that.

Hikari Namikaze was able to take someone's fighting chakra, what they used to fight and weaponize. She was able, but she would never take someone's life fully.

Naruto Namikaze was able to absorb chakra and other power. He was able to take a life depending on how much chakra he took. But, he wasn't anywhere near Kumo, Iwa, or Suna, places where most shinobi had been killed.

Haruto Namikaze was able to take chakra with the snap of his finger, to a million men. He was willing and able to take the life of someone by absorbing their power through his own staff.

Jiraiya continued. "Some people lived to tell the tale. And what they saw and witnessed is enough for you to expand your training Naruto."

"Expand my training? Where and how?"

"There's still a lot to learn, gaki. And you have to travel around the world with me."

"How long will that take?" the blond nearly screamed, making Sasuke tap his arm.

"Three years at most."

"No." it was instant and Naruto stood to prove his claim. "I have to stay here."

"The world's safety is on the line. Do you not underst-"

" _Do you_ not understand what just happened a year ago? In this house? The death of my entire clan. You claim to be a godfather, but where were you when Pein, your student and my brother, killed our family?"

I'm staying here with my brother because whether you like it or not...I'm my brother's hero first." Naruto calmed himself and sat. "you wouldn't understand. I read things that would ruin your world. While your so worried about a system failing, you don't know that the world is already going to shit."

They sat quietly for a moment. Naruto thought about all the theories that Chi made when she birthed the world. In that book, she predicted some of the worst things that would break the world apart.

 _War- the human mind, in many years from this day and age, will not understand that when he sets out to kill his enemy, he sets out to kill his friend. His mind is not developed to where he will understand that war can neither be won or lost. When he figures this out, the sun has already set and the world is doomed._

 _Greed- the human, once he realizes that he can take from his brothers and cousins using violence, will continuously eat. In this time, his stomach is the world. He will kill for currency, he will lie for pride, he will abuse for fame. And he will have a feast each time he does those things. And his stomach will eventually explode. Humans remember….slow can go._

She said more….had so many theories in that book that were turning out to be true. What frightened Naruto was the sheer fact that Chi predicted these things way before other flowers began to bloom into humans.

What frightened Naruto was the sheer fact that up to now, everything that Chi said would happen was beginning.

 _There will come a time where the world will fall into chaos. A time where fire from human hands will burn another. A time where humans will use their eyes to manipulate. A time where humans understand that light is not the good one. This is why I must take my children away. Before the grass burns to flames. Before the monster is born and war is brewing. Before the monster of light is sent to earth to kill, die, and be born again. Be born again to take the life of his grandson. Before the light destroys earth, I must leave with my children. For I cannot guide the humans when that time comes. They must understand that slow can go on their own._

Naruto rubbed his face. If Chi, the pioneer of the world, knew these things, Naruto knows the whole world is fucked.

"You wouldn't understand." he chuckled darkly. "You'd have to read Chi's writings to understand. The world as we know it, has already ended."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. War is brewing and it's time to stop it. We don't have time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it has just begun. Hikari's monster has somehow been revived into the living."

They sat quiet. "You have to go" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto's head turned to him sharply in alarm. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke continued.

"If Gaara is your concern, the Uchiha clan can watch him. My father would let nothing happen to him, and my mother wants to watch him anyway."

Naruto said nothing because he knew the Gaara situation was handled. "But still…."

Sasuke sighed. "You really think the world is doomed, dobe?"

"No, Sasuke. I know. But it won't hurt to try." Looking toward Jiraiya, the blond nodded almost curtly. "When do we leave?"

"Today."

Naruto chose not to scream. He expected that. He may as well make his mark on the world during his travel.

Looking down at his orange and blue jumpsuit, the eight year old stood.

He thought about the Kimono and staff Pein gave him. "I'm going to change."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he hugged Gaara outside of the Uchiha manor. The four year old was taking this extremely well.

He squeezed his brother's nose. "You excited to see me go or something."

Gaara giggled and hugged his bear. "I'm happy that you want to save the world, aniki."

Mikoto smiled and poked Naruto's forehead a final time. She hugged him tightly. "Stay strong."

Naruto melted. It had been a year since encountered anything motherly. He missed that. "I will. I promise."

The woman moved back and took Gaara within house, leaving only Fugaku and his two sons with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Itachi looked over Naruto. It was obvious he liked the black kimono covering down to the blond's shins with its nine yellow magatama around the color. He also liked the yellow armor beneath.

"I love your outfit, but I love the staff even more. It suits you and your ability." he hugged Naruto. "Remember that you have us too."

Fugaku didn't hug Naruto, only rested his hands on the blond's shoulder, but Naruto saw the fear in Fugaku's eyes. The determination to kill Jiraiya if something happened to Naruto.

When Itachi walked inside, Fugaku turned to Jiraiya. "A word with you regarding Naruto's safety."

The men then walked away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke stepped closer and Naruto chuckled to calm his friend. "I wonder who's going to take my high-ranked spot in the academy. Next to you I mean."

Sasuke looked as if he were thinking and then "Hinata."

Naruto nodded and quiet ensued.

"Did you kill him?" it was a quiet murmur, but he still heard.

Naruto stood shocked. "What?"

"The jounin who followed you into the alley. Did you kill him?"

By the determined look in Sasuke's eyes, the Namikaze didn't know whether to confess or hide.

"Yes." the answer was croaked. "I killed him."

Silence.

Sasuke jumped forward and wrapped his pale arms around the blond's neck, burying his face there too. "Good. I want you to be safe because people will try to hurt you."

"They fear me." Naruto answered, having no choice but to hug around Sasuke's waist. It felt so weird.

"I don't" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto prayed the raven wasn't crying. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." He said this monotonously to keep his own rearing emotions at bay.

"Naruto." Both boys broke apart, staring at Jiraiya who stood at the end of the compound, waiting for the blond.

Naruto moved away with a small smile. "I'll go now, teme. I'll see you in three years."

When Sasuke nodded and waved a little, the blond ran next to Jiraiya as they left the gates of the compound.

"Before you ask, the hokage and I went over your terms of travel. You're in the clear."

Naruto smiled brighter. "Thanks perv." He missed Jiraiya's angered look as he turned to stare at Konoha as they left the gates.

The people still glared at him and he sighed. He'd miss his brother and friends, but maybe he needed some time away.

Maybe he needed some time that would prevent him from tearing the world apart.

"Where are we going first? What are we learning first?"

Jiraiya looked around the forest. "You'll first be learning how to summon."

"I already have a fox summon."

"Not foxes, gaki….toads."

Naruto froze in his walking as the older man continued his stride. How could he forget? He and Pein were sibling students. Jiraiya taught Pein. Pein could summon toads.

After a moment, Jiraiya looked back at him. "You coming, kid?"

Naruto shook himself. "Yeah….it's just….Pein summoned frogs."

"Sorry." It was mumbled and the child realized that Jiraiya had forgotten too.

He began walking again. "It's fine. So where are we going first?"

"I know a good place to start. Your father made history in this place and your father's history is yours. However, there is no way to travel there without going between other villages."

"I know a way...but you have to keep quiet."

Naruto grabbed hold of Jiraiya's arm. "Where to?"

Jiraiya raised a brow….an amused non-believing brow.

"Iwagakure No Sato….the hidden stone village."

Naruto stomped his staff to the ground. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Single Movement Technique."**

Jiraiya yelped as they sunk into the ground and reappeared outside a stone gate.

Naruto stared. "Please don't say anything. These are powers even I'm trying to understand."

" _Understand?"_ the white haired man asked incredulous. "Those are prophecy powers of the sun. It's working."

Naruto chuckled. "Slow can go, sensei. Now, are we going in or what."

"We can't exactly go in."

"Why not?"

"Konoha citizens are not welcome. Your father looks like you and they know you're his son. He wasn't exactly a hero of this village. Also, some Iwa witnesses saw your great great grandfather."

Naruto grimaced. "The whole world's fucked. Why leave Konoha only to come face to face with a new one? Well, I suppose slow can go. It will all make sense in due time."

Jiraiya raised another brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Slow can go. What is that?"

Naruto thought of Chi's writings...what a brilliant woman she was.

 _Patience is as powerful as violence. When humans realize that they must be patient to eat, to love, to become wealthy, to understand, to fight, and on the greatest level, be patient to die, the world will know peace. And peace is upon us. Humans! Chant your virtue. Slow can go. Slow can go._

"It's a way for me to understand the slow evolvement of the world."

They stood quiet for a while.

"So, pervy-sensei, what can you tell me about Iwa."

Jiraiya hummed. "It was founded during the warring states period and is one of the five great villages. Iwas tends to undermine other villages and they can be deceiving. They've fought each village. In fact, your father defeated 1,000 Iwa shinobi in a single battle."

 _I could destroy this whole village in a single minute._

Frowning deeply, the blond dismissed his errored thoughts. He moved back. "It's nearing night. Can we go rest in some nearby forests?"

Jiraiya searched the sky and eventually nodded. "Sure...but we're up bright and early in the morning. Training starts immediately. We still have the world to travel."

* * *

Naruto sat quietly by the fire as he listened to the heavy snores of Jiraiya. On his first night, out of the village, he could only stay up and wonder what Gaara was doing in Konoha.

While he did have time to go and check quickly, he'd hate to risk getting caught. His power was his to keep.

Jiraiya's snores were not the only things keeping him awake on the outskirts of Iwagakure. It was the steady motion of his heart, the calming thoughts.

Something must have been coming because Naruto had never had a peaceful mind. It was so new that it scared him.

Just as he was about to blow the fire out, he watched as a faint light raced across the sky. Getting lower and lower as it went further and further.

Eventually, the world shook as the faint light crashed.

Naruto immediately stood, attempting to see into the distance. He looked over to Jiraiya, who was still sound asleep.

He hummed and grabbed his staff. Lifting thee black metal, he whispered " **Prophecy Sage Art: All Seeing Ripple."**

The staff hit the ground and the blond could see everything before him with his preferred eye reach of 1000 feet.

"Shit." He hissed. It was too far.

Looking at Jiraiya again, the blond waved his staff in the air. " **Namikaze Light Release: Light Speed."**

With that, he took off in high speed toward the site of the crash. Stopping ten meters before incase the light that went down was a threat, the blond looked for more signs of life.

He walked forward steadily. As he walked closer and closer, new sounds and sights emerged.

Nine meters- heavy breathing.

Eight-seven meters- wincing.

Six-five meters- large green feet and four waving tails.

Four-three meters- fire on a red arm.

Two meters- blood on a large green chest.

One meter- horns.

And before he knew it, Naruto stood staring at the large closed eyes of Son Gokū, the four-tailed beast.

How powerful he looked- even if he lay hurt- with his large body and protruding fangs and horns. Naruto stepped back as the beast groaned and opened his eyes.

In an instant, he lifted his wounded arm and swiped at Naruto, causing the boy to jump, and his fist to create a crater in the earth.

"You humans will not leave me alone, will you?"

"I'm not here to fight you." Naruto assured as he jumped away from another swipe. "I'm here to heal you."

Son Gokū laughed bitterly. "You humans are all the same. You lie and hurt animals as if they do not hold place upon earth. You use us to-"

Naruto stepped into the light finally, making the the monkey stop his attack. By seeing his face, he could see what was within too.

"Shukaku….Kurama….What are you two doing within this human?"

Before they could answer, Naruto stepped closer. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. Call me what you want. Savior of this world. Prophecy child. Holder of demons. Hikari's flesh. Hikari's monster. I am still just Naruto."

"What did you do to my brothers?" Son Gokū only hissed back, too tired to fight, but not enough to patronize.

" **Son Gokū, Naruto Namikaze is our protector in the world now."**

Naruto had the feeling the four tails would ignore the words of Shukaku. He watched as the monkey laughed bitterly.

"A _human_. Let's not forget that humans are greed-"

"That's why you have to realize that slow can go. Be patient and you will find a way to forgive." Naruto once again cut the beast off.

Lifting his hands, the blond let chakra go from his hands. Because he held most, he was able to transfer some to Son Gokū and heal his wounds.

When he was done, the monkey still lay, shocked and confused.

Naruto moved back and smiled. "I was born by humans, but I'm not them."

Son Gokū looked away and the child continued. "Do you want me to take you to a safe place where you'll be protected from the human world? There's an ancient place where the first woman to ever live inhabited. There you will have a zero percent chance that you will become a human's weapon."

The monkey shook his head.

"Well, what can I do? I want to keep you safe and Iwa shinobi will be all over this place soon."

"I want to be sealed within you. It is safer within….the prophecy, yes?"

This time, Naruto's own eyes widened. It seemed many knew him. Still, he nodded. "Of course."

Son Gokū nodded again. "Please make the eight trigrams seal as painless as possible."

Naruto chuckled. "Huh? Oh, I don't use that. I have my own sealing technique. It's less constraining. It doesn't hurt. I was given this when I was younger."

Naruto crouched onto his knees. He placed a single hand on Son Gokū's arm and one on his own chest.

" **Godlike Divinity: Non-restraint Seal."**

In an instant, Son Gokū's body was within Naruto.

After a moment of the three beasts reuniting, Naruto spoke within.

'How does it feel?'

" **It's different. There are no bars and I don't see the seal. It's almost like I'm free."**

"Exactly." Naruto whispered. He didn't need to look in a mirror in order to see how he looked now.

He knew that there was a new seal….now on his chest. And his blond hair would forever remain spiked up in the front.

Now, people would know Son Gokū, the four tails, was sealed within him.

And this was due to the sheer fact that his hair now looked like to horns that shaped into a crown above.

Naruto began walking back to camp, speaking in his mind with the tailed beast, ignoring the voice that didn't belong to him or the beasts.

" _We have you now."_

 **So, that was awesome. Naruto has the horns of Son Gokū, but in the form of his own blond hair. Reviews, friends.**

 **Sasuke is kind of a savage for telling Naruto 'good' when the blond killed a jounin. Crazy, huh?**


	11. Hikari's Monster

**Hikari's Monster**

 **Hello, people. This chapter is kind of sad. But…...It's been another year. Yeah! Also, I know you guys want to see some Narusasu, but it'll be back soon. Naruto's travels are very important here. Also, the next update will be December 12**

"Hey, guess what?" Naruto asked, swinging his legs.

"What, Gaki?" This voice did not belong to Jiraiya, his three tailed beasts, or his own fox summons.

No. It was the booming voice of Gamabunta, Naruto's toad summon and the toad king. He'd summoned him on his third month of training, in the unclaimed land between Suna and Iwa, where they sat now.

Jiraiya was out doing research, which Naruto couldn't fathom where so the blond was left with his summon.

When they first met, Naruto could honestly say that he disliked the toad, who seemed too sure of the world. But after a while, they got used to one another.

* * *

" _Now all you have to do is…."_

" _Pervy-sage, I know how to summon. This is the fourth time I've told you."_

 _Jiraiya smiled with his eyes. "Sorry. So just go ahead. I'm sure you'll get it this time."_

 _Naruto sighed and bit his thumb. Crouching, he thought extremely hard. Priorly, the blond had been making the mistake of summoning his foxes, and the solution was very obvious._

" _ **Toad Summon"**_ _He yelled as his palm was slapped into the ground._

 _Smoke filled everywhere and the blond smiled as he was lifted from earth. "Alright!."_

 _Jiraiya stared baffled as Gamabunta spit out his cigar, the object denting the lands._

 _He kneeled. "Chief Toad."_

 _The toad grumbled. "Jiraiya. Why'd you summon me? I was busy."_

 _Naruto laughed._

 _Jumping down, he rested upon the animal's nose. "He didn't. I did."_

 _Gamabunta stared for a single moment, as if registering who the boy was. Then his eyes narrowed. "The prophecy. This means that war is brewing and time to save the world is beginning."_

 _Naruto frowned, but still nodded. "War is brewing and we can attempt to save the world."_

* * *

They tolerated each other to an extent.

It wasn't the kind of brotherly relationship Naruto had with the tailed beast within him.

It was the tolerated relationship Kurama and Shukaku had.

Naruto sighed. "When will he perv return? I'm bored and you're boring."

Gamabunta growled and swiped for Naruto, only to grow angrier as the nine year old dodged. "If I'm boring, I'll be leaving."

He then dispersed, having Naruto fall to the ground and onto his feet. The blond frowned deeper then. What could he do when he knew so much about the world and about abilities?

He briefly wondered what Gaara was doing now. The boy, now five, would be starting school in a year. Naruto really hoped Gaara was well. He'd kill anyone in that village who hurt him. He was his brother's hero first.

And what of Sasuke? Was the raven on the brink of his own destruction due to Naruto's absence? Naruto would honestly feel better if Sasuke weren't so vulnerable. He was probably home now, training hard to uphold his look in Itachi's and Fugaku's eyes.

With a bitter chuckle, the boy sat upon the ground. He should have been home, making sure no one dared look at Sasuke or Gaara wrong.

Gaara knew who Naruto was to him. He knew Naruto would give his life for him.

Sasuke on the other hand was high strung. He wouldn't admit things.

Naruto breathed deeply. "I'm Sasuke's bodyguard…..protector. But, mostly, I'm _his_ warrior. The world will perish if he's hurt. That is my only weakness. Use Sasuke -make him bleed, torture him, capture him- and that's how you have defeat me."

To the humans of earth. "For the safety of this world, you mustn't patronize those I hold dear. Do not touch the tailed beasts, do not touch Gaara Namikaze, and do not touch Sasuke Uchiha. For the sake of this world, do not anger me."

Naruto opened his eyes then, touching his hair horns softly. What kind of monster was he becoming? A fierce one. He had lost hope for the world long ago.

* * *

 _Naruto and Sasuke were just starting their third month of training. As of now, both six year olds were sitting on the monument; particularly the third hokage's nose._

 _Sasuke was in the middle of complaining about how his father wanted him to be strong enough to protect the whole clan._

" _I just don't want to be strong, Dobe. I mean I do, just not to take over clan duties. I want to be normal. All I do is train for them. The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're okay."_

" _Are you?" Naruto whispered. He couldn't say that he understood because Pein was the Heir of the Namikaze clan, although he never complained. Naruto couldn't fathom why Fugaku wanted both his sons to run the Uchiha clan._

 _He didn't understand, but he did feel his friend's pain._

 _And Sasuke lost it. He laid his head down in the blond's lap, who unconsciously began to stroke the dark strands. "No, I'm not." He sobbed out. "I just wish my father would give me time to be me. I'll protect the clan, but who's going to protect me?"_

 _It was rhetorical, but without hesitation, Naruto spoke. "I am." The Uchiha stopped his cries for a moment, waiting for the other to continue. "I'll protect you with my life, Sasuke. Every day, hour, second. I'll be your strength. I promise."_

 _The boy hummed, a sign that he heard Naruto loud and clear. "Thank you." He whispered and the night won against him._

 _Had he stayed awake for just a moment longer, he would have witnessed Naruto cutting his palm with a kunai and swearing to show the Uchiha he'd care when nobody else did._

* * *

Why had he ever had thoughts like that?

He sat in the middle of nearly nowhere, contemplating his decisions and the common phrase used by both Jiraiya and his tailed beasts.

 _War is brewing_

In an attempt to forget his thoughts, Naruto looked around for any signs of life. When he spotted none, tapped the seals upon his body.

" **Godlike Divinity: Unsealing."**

His body felt no strain as three large tailed beasts were removed from his body. He sat down as they crowded him in a circle.

When he realized he could not look into their faces, he touched their legs. " **Small Summon."**

At this, all three beasts shrunk to a small size. The size they had once been when Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki created them.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kurama asked, frowning as he looked around. "I see no battle."

Naruto smiled softly and placed his staff on his crossed legs. "I didn't bring you three here for battle, Kurama. Sit."

The fox did as told and Naruto looked at them all. Son Gokū and Shukaku all looked healthy in their own ways.

"Are you all feeling alright? The seal hasn't gave any negative effect, has it?"

The beasts shook their large heads. "Good. I have a mission to discuss with you three."

"Go on." The raccoon dog ushered, resting on his arm.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the Ichibi's head, making it relax further. "How many of you are within me?"

Son Gokū raised a brow. "There are three. Is there something wrong with the seal?"

"No no. Nothing's wrong. It's only that six of your siblings are missing."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you saying…." He trailed off, unsure of his hope.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Our mission is to locate them and seal them within me. Not for power, but for peace. The world is a cruel place and they will soon be used now that war is brewing."

"Where will we find them?" Shukaku questioned. He hadn't seen his other siblings in years. To think that Naruto would want to strain himself just for their safety, it meant so much.

"Is that even possible?" Kurama asked, outraged. Naruto summed up his anger as a concealment of fear and pain.

Kurama had been with Naruto the longest. He knew that having nine tailed beasts within would physically strain him….even kill him. "Do you know that you could…" Again he trailed off.

Naruto closed his eyes with a smile, and rubbed Kurama's left ear."We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Now, you three need to understand that the world has never battled with anyone or anything more than it has with peace. Or greatest concern is making sure the beasts are not weaponized and deanimalized."

Shukaku opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto held up his hand. "You need to understand that hell is empty and the demons are here.

In all known time, there has never been a greater miracle or monster than the human being. Those are words from Chi."

The tailed beast looked defeated and Naruto laughed. "We'll be fine. There's a reason we're all together."

"Is that all?" Son Gokū asked solemnly. "Is the mission why you summoned us only?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. There's is another thing. It's seems that since war is brewing, there is more to learn. We have to travel to the ancient lands."

Shukaku nodded. "Do you mean the land where Hikari Namikaze was born and raised?"

Kurama visibly shuddered and Naruto pat his head again to assure him that he was safe. "That's considering, but he may be referring to lands where Haruto Namikaze experimented in his world-like mannerism."

Son Gokū reasoned out the assumptions. "What about the most ancient place of them all? The place where Chi was rooted from the ground? Where She raised her children and wrote her theories? Where no one has gone?"

Naruto smiled. "All three of those places, my friends. We're going to learn more about the world. Ttebayo."

Looking toward the dimming sky, the nine year old yawned. "I may as well see Pervy-sage when I get a little rest. Come. we will speak and train together later."

Naruto again, touched the seals upon his body. His chest, lower abdomen, and neck. " **Godlike Divinity: Non-restraint seal."**

The tailed beasts restored themselves within Naruto once again. Laying down on his futon, the blond closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Shukaku, Kurama, and Son Gokū."

" **Goodnight."** they called in unison.

Naruto didn't know how tired he was until he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 _ **He was walking through a quiet field with a large sword in hand.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't know he could be so tall and stood mesmerized as the sun kissed the tip of the trees. And unwillingly, he began walking again….closer and closer to tents he grew.**_

 _ **With each step, there was the camp of tents. Who occupied these tents, Naruto did not know. he only knew that he was walking slowly toward them.**_

 _ **When he finally reached a tent, the blond- if he even was Naruto- stepped inside and grabbed a scroll.**_

 _ **Upon the scroll were odd blueprints. Human blueprints. The words left his mouth, but they were not voices of his.**_

" _ **I see the putrid humans think they can steal from me? I shall teach them that this recreation jutsu will never be for them."**_

 _ **With that, Naruto's eyes turned and left the tent. He did not get far, however, as a child stood before him.**_

 _ **She looked about his age, but in this dream, Naruto was taller. Her eyes stared confused, not betrayed. With as much innocence she had, she spoke.**_

" _ **Who are you, big mister?"**_

 _ **The knowing engulfed Naruto. He knew he could not stop himself. He didn't know how. Within him was his caring side and hope for the world and for himself. That side of him escaped and turned to flee.**_

 _ **It would not return for the rest of this nightmare.**_

 _ **Before he could stop, the sword stuck within the child's head and she died instantly.**_

 _ **As she dropped to the ground, Naruto's inner self gagged. Nothing came out.**_

 _ **Stepping on the child, he moved forward. A pregnant woman kneeled in old clothing, cooking a meal.**_

 _ **Naruto put his hands up. "Life Absorption."**_

 _ **At the last instant, she looked up and gasped. And then she lay dead. Naruto unwillingly walked forward and touched her stomach.**_

 _ **He laughed. "The child will not live. For it cannot be born into this filthy world."**_

 _ **There he went on to killing the people in camp. Women, children, men.**_

 _ **He felt like he was drowning. The water was a shock spurting into his head. He choked on air as if he could taste the water. It had a slat blood mucus taste.**_

 _ **A sound came from his mouth, intended as a sob, but a low guttural animal growl as he killed a sleeping man.**_

 _ **He moved on to a child, shaking as he saw Naruto rip his mother into shreds.**_

 _ **Tears leaked from the boys eyes, but he was standing up to Naruto. Naruto growled as he and the boy stared one another down.**_

 _ **He saw it. The boy was shaken, but the pure hatred was there.**_

 _ **The boy was one of those kids. Those kids who saw their families killed by**_ _those_ _ **type of men just to become meaner; to become angrier; to become older; Just to become**_ _those_ _ **type of men themselves.**_

 _ **He killed the boy.**_

 _ **As he killed a child that lay in a crib, Naruto became dizzy. He couldn't flee. He couldn't run or hide.**_

 _ **At the worst thing about the situation was that deep down in the pit of his stomach, Naruto enjoyed it.**_

 _ **When they was no one left, he began to roam camp and set it ablaze. These people, if found, did not deserve a funeral.**_

" _ **What have you done?" Someone asked behind him. The person's voice was weak and they coughed haphazardly.**_

 _ **Turning, he smiled at the old woman there, holding her weak boy against a tent. He walked closer.**_

" _ **They were going to use my jutsu on you. To have you live longer. You humans cannot give up."**_

 _ **The old woman seemed to open her eyes then. "Haruto Namikaze? Hikari's monster is what you are. Killing me will not save you once she finds you. You will have to answer to Hikari."**_

 _ **Naruto laughed darkly. "Yes, but first….answer to me. I am the great and the powerful and no human can take me down. I can kill you, use my jutsu on you, and kill you again."**_

 _ **With that, he stabbed his sword within her head. She did not die instantly. Instand held onto his shirt for dear life.**_

 _ **Once again, she asked "what have you done?"**_

 _ **Touching her face, Naruto growled. "I killed this world."**_

 _ **It took some time, but the old woman finally died. Naruto pushed her down and kicked the sword further into her head. "You may keep my gift to you."**_

 _ **Finally, as if some known power knew Naruto did not belong, he was pushed out of the body he was within.**_

 _ **His arms were weak as he fell to the ground and let out a hacking sob. Curling his knees to his chest, the boy finally began to cry.**_

 _ **Between gasps, he was breathing, he was breathing and he knew he was safe.**_

 _ **Someone kneeled before him. "It's okay. You will get used to things like this, flesh of my flesh; blood of my blood."**_

 _ **Naruto looked up. Staring into the blue eyes of a man who looked like him.**_

 _ **Scarred cheeks, blond hair, as gruesome smile.**_

" _ **We killed those people."**_

 _ **Hikari's monster smiled. "I know. Soon you will understand. Follow me, Naruto. You are me and together the world can be stopped."**_

 _ **Naruto almost nodded. Almost succumbed to this monster before him. But, was he not a monster too? He enjoyed killing just as much as Hikari's monster before him.**_

 _ **But then, Sasuke's image popped into his mind. Gaara was there too, smiling and holding up his hands for his aniki to lift him up.**_

 _ **There was Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Kurama.**_

 _ **Naruto closed his eyes. Deep in the back of his mind, there was Pein, lifting him in his arms, training him, playing around the house with him.**_

 _ **The last image he saw was Pein crouching down and squeezing his nose. Naruto smiled and flew back a little and then breathed deeply. Pein smiled. "You're alive."**_

 _ **Looking back at his great great grandfather, the blond shook his head. "No. I won't join your treachery. When I find you and I'm strong enough, I will destroy you and this world will be saved. You're a monster."**_

 _ **Instead of looking offended., Hikari's monster laughed. He reached forward and rubbed Naruto's hair.**_

" _ **So are you. You're a monster….you just haven't realized. But it's coming….really soon. Flesh of my flesh; blood of my blood. I'm asking you not to make this choice. You're not quite ready to meet me yet."**_

 _ **And he disappeared.**_

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp to yelling in his head. The voices of his tailed beasts urged him to awake and Naruto did so.

'What is it?' he asked disoriented, not fully recovered from the nightmare. It felt so real…..like Hikari's monster was really there.

" **There are five large chakra signatures coming our way."** Kurama nearly yelled.

" **You have to get up now."**

Naruto sighed and stood, rubbing his eyes, just as he did so, five men appeared from the west. They were not shinobi, but they were powerful.

"Did you really think you could come for me?" He growled. "You have no idea who or what I am."

The first person stepped forward and Naruto noticed the problem.

All five men looked the same...they were replicas of one another. When he looked even closer, he noticed the same blood stain on their stomachs and the dead look in their eyes.

They were dead.

And they were being controlled.

"We are a follower of Haruto Namikaze born again to use us for good. We are here to destroy you and bring you back to Haruto-sama's camp."

"Goodluck." Naruto mumbled. Instantly, he hit his staff upon the ground. " **Prophecy Sage Art: All World Destruction."**

The shockwave the emitted killed the man of five instantly and uprooted the small camp around him. Before he could turn, someone hit his neck.

He jumped away, only to stand face to face with a man who looked just like him. The man was in his prime still. How? Naruto had no idea. He looked like Naruto, but his face was stitched and blood stained his teeth when he smiled.

"You are not strong enough to fight me yet. You must be destroyed before that happens."

He stomped his staff and darkness encased the blond.

* * *

Five months since his attack and he knew he was almost through.

During this time, they kept Naruto inside a tent, strawn up by ropes upon his arms. He could not move or use jutsu because his chakra was still coming in.

The tailed beasts were emitting some of their chakra into Naruto daily to keep him alive. They couldn't do much because Naruto locked the seal in order to keep them safe.

Five months he'd been separated from Jiraiya and hung into this tent. He knew he was in Suna because he could keep track of time using his feet.

The numbers on the sand were bloody because Naruto's own feet were dripping blood.

Everyday, a different person came in to beat him. Cut him up. Stab him. And for what? They claimed to be followers of Hikari's monster, and Naruto knew the man's plan was to kill him before he got stronger.

Why the wait?

He wondered if Jiraiya had gone back to Konoha. If they were looking for him. It was too late now. He was already damaged.

His left leg was bent backward while his right leg had three kunai in them.

His arms were raised by ropes against the heavy tent walls, so that he was defying gravity.

The right leg with the Kunai was dripping blood.

His stomach had blood splotches over it because he was stabbed many times and many occasions..

Heavy but slow breath, so near to dying.

His cheek had a stab through it and his single blue eye was cut and bloody.

His heart hurt like hell. The bandits here had injected him with something….they attempted to paralyze him. It didn't work, but it still hurt.

How could his grandfather have this executed? Have humans that he hated so much hurt flesh of his flesh; blood of his blood?

These were hardly bandits. They were Shinobi of Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure. Naruto supposed that if he killed them, no one would know. He assumed they were committing treason.

Just as he was about to close his eyes in order to sleep, Shukaku called.

" **Naruto...you have to stay up. If you fall asleep, we can't emit our chakra into you."**

'I'm so tired." He whimpered. In so little years of his life, his world was falling apart.

He was molested and beat by his own people.

His village feared him.

His brother killed their clan, leaving only he and Gaara. And now it would just be Gaara.

His great great grandfather had somehow revived himself and he wanted Naruto dead.

He was going to die here in this camp. Bruised and without fight.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes...forgetting to breath was his main concern. And he tried and tried to stay awake.

There was a single glimpse of light as his tent was opened.

"Naruto?" Someone called in a whisper. They touched his face.

Naruto watched as hands touched his chest and a red light glew from them. He was being healed by someone.

And if he was being healed, he was being saved and given the power to fight. But, by who?

With a weak smile, the blond looked up as he stood on his now partially healed legs. All he were purple ring eyes, orange hair, and a smile as the person left the tent.

" **Kit, you have the power to leave camp now."**

Naruto smiled and balled his fist. "Let's go. And let's show these men who they were messing with."

With a sigh, he pulled on his cloak and grabbed his staff, which lay on the table. He was so happy he sealed everything he brought on his trip. He walked out, not caring who was before him. He wanted these men to see their executioner.

There were ten men exactly standing around, talking and laughing with one another.

One looked toward him. "Namikaze Naruto! He's-"

" **All World Destruction."**

Their bodies were ripped apart. The other tents were set ablaze. Naruto growled.

He felt three hundred and twenty five signatures in this camp. He vowed that half of them would not make it out.

With a sigh, the blond lifted his staff again. Again, as shockwave tremored through the camp and he could hear the screams of agony.

" **Namikaze Light Release: Light Ball Jutsu."**

Five balls of light, gas, and fire emitted from him and hit 20 men head on. "Revenge! I will show you revenge!"

Naruto knew that if some of these men got away, he'd be wanted by three large villages. He'd be an enemy. "Let my name be known!"

The blond bit his thumb and slapped it upon the ground. "Foxes of wind."

Kaze appeared. "Yeah, boss?"

"Give them wind."

The fox grew in size and stomped. With as much air he could get in, Kaze blew out his breath. Naruto watched as four men were split in half. Kaze dispersed and Naruto moved on.

He came face to face with seven men standing in a line. He raised a hand.

" **Light Cut."**

With a single swipe, their head were severed.

He continued through the burning camp, killing anyone in his path. He lost count at 234. When the blond reached the end of camp, he watched in agony as men fled, screaming something about Akuma Kitsune.

Demon Fox.

The blond was weak. He had no strength to go after the last 38 men. They lived to tell the tale.

" **You have to go to the forest, Naruto. It's safer there."**

"Yes, Son Gokū. Much safer."

As he limped away into the forest, Naruto thought.

His great great grandfather must have fled the camp. He must have left the humans to do his dirty work.

There were exactly 325 people in that camp. All but 38 were killed by his hand.

287.

287 men was his body count. In spite of himself, the blond smirked, thinking of what Jiraiya had once said.

 _Your father defeated 1,000 Iwagakure shinobi in a single battle._

"I destroyed almost 300 in less than ten minutes."

When his vision grew blurry, the blond spotted an old woman in the forest. She sat crossed legged, he dark skin saggy and nearly sick.

Her hands were cradling a thin space and chants left her mouth. "Ka-Ka-Ka."

Deciding she was no real danger, Naruto clasped next to the dark woman. She stopped chanting and looked toward him.

They stared in silence for a moment before the blond closed his eyes, drifting from consciousness.

* * *

And so goes the story of _Akuma Kitsune._

The 38 men who escaped camp really did live to tell the tale. It would only be months before Kumo knew and spread the word to Iwa, and then to Suna, Konoha, and Kiri. It would only be months before the world knew.

How Namikaze Naruto got a second name. How he became both a loved and feared ninja around the world. _Akuma Kitsune_ , Demon Fox, was born as 287 men lay torn apart, burned alive, mauled.

This was the final moment of who he was meant to be.

And in that moment, something caught on to him. Something from a whole other world inside him, waiting, clawing at his bones, itching to be set free.

Something more dangerous than a tailed beast itself. When Naruto drifted from consciousness in agony, the world winced. The volcanos screamed too. The clouds sputtered and coughed. The wind hissed. Hell grew cold.

The prophecy, in which Namikaze Naruto was to be the savior of the world, was altered. Once meant to be the liberator and not the destroyer, that had changed. It was up to fate now.

So goes the story.

 **And...scene. Just so you guys know, that old woman who Naruto laid next to is very significant to the story. A new friend Naruto will soon make in the next chapter. I finished this chapter and I am so happy.**

 **That was sort of a dream and reality for Naruto before the attack. Hikari's monster basically used a nightmare to locate Naruto.**

 **Yes, Naruto killed 287 men and sadly, this is how he will become famous. Review friends, tell me how you feel.**

 **And remember that slow can go.**


	12. Primitus

**Primitus**

 **Hi friends. Well, this chapter is a lot more subtle than the previous. The title is a really old word, which means 'At first; in the beginning; originally; and to begin with.' It refers to someone in this chapter. next update is December 15.**

Naruto opened his eyes. After adjusting to the darkness, the blond stared up at the dirt ceiling.

He was underground and felt strangely comfortable and at peace with himself. Hearing a clunking noise, he looked to his right.

There was the old woman he'd seen before he fell asleep. Her back was turned to him and she was making something upon her small stove.

When she turned to Naruto with a pot in hand, she did not look at his face. In a swift motion, she dipped a soft cloth into the pot of green liquid.

When she placed it upon Naruto's stomach, he unwillingly let out a deep moan. She was putting pressure on his stomach, which should have hurt like hell, but the liquid made him want to sleep again.

Without looking she smiled and rub harder. Naruto watched in amazement as the cuts on his stomach disappeared.

"Liquid comes from land of abandonment. Heals instantly in ancient times."

He supposed she was talking about the green healing liquid. "It feels nice. I suppose you can't tell me where you found it."

"I make this very long time ago. Born next to me through extinct plants." The woman moved away and grabbed a cup.

She held the wooden utensil to Naruto's lips and lifted his head. "Drink" She commanded softly.

Naruto looked at the old wooden cup and it's brown liquid inside. Without pause, he drank.

The blond almost sputtered the liquid up. It tasted like dirt and he could barely contain it. However, to be polite he bitterly swallowed the liquid.

The old dark woman laughed quietly and drank some too, making an amused disgusted face.

"Bad for taste will become good for health."

Naruto smiled. "What does the liquid do?"

She rubbed her sagged chin and Naruto briefly wondered how old the woman was. She looked extremely old with her slow walk, quiet eyes, and odd speech.

"Liquid heals wounds faster and give more strength."

Naruto laid down again. He figured the woman was nice, even if she were powerful.

She had no chakra signature whatsoever, but Naruto knew the woman was undoubtedly powerful.

Even while she stood old, the blond could tell by the strife in her slow walk, by the determination in her dark eyes, and by the wiseness of her speech, the woman was a force.

How so, he didn't know.

Looking around, the blond once again took in his surroundings. They both stood in a single underground home.

Two beds, a small stove, and large buckets of fresh water.

"What do you eat?" Naruto questioned as he saw no food storage.

She closed her eyes and pat her lips. "The mouth had met nothing in years. Tea and veggie."

Mismatched eyes widened. "You haven't eaten anything in years? But, you need food to live."

"Only earth water." She reasoned.

"Have you always been like this? Have you always lived here underground? Where do you come from?"

There were so many questions the woman could answer. Naruto couldn't fathom the reason of her powerful existence he felt.

"Children and I come from ground. I come from ground long long long time before and children come from me. But, now children are gone."

Naruto watched the satisfied look in her eyes, but there was sadness. "All but a single."

He raised a brow. "What happened to them? The children, I mean.."

The woman looked down and lifted Naruto's leg, the one that had been twisted and was not yet healed, only to wrap it twice again.

"Keep bandage to heal. Everybody someday dies."

Naruto lay surprised at the phrase. For he'd heard it before. Weeks after Naruto was molested and the family began meetings.

Weeks before the clan was massacred.

However, he didn't understand. If the woman's children were now dead due to oldness of 'someday dying,' how was she still alive and able to live on her own?

"I mean no harm, but how are you still alive after your children have died?"

She smiled sadly. "I come from place of rest to find girl of womb."

Even if her speech was confusing, Naruto liked it. It gave him a sense of ancient times. As if her were in those times.

She was speaking of her daughter, the girl of womb.

The old woman continued. "Girl has been taken from mother and made weapon by humans." She waved her hands drastically, as if this were her first time telling her tales.

"Fruit, fruit, fruit." Then she smiled sadly at Naruto. "Human….those of your kind do not realize that slow can go."

And the world froze for him. His eyes grew even wider and he stared in shock. It had been millions of years.

This couldn't be her….standing before him in all her might. He knew she was powerful, but he didn't know she was _this_ powerful.

If she wanted, the woman could destroy both Naruto and Hikari's monster in a single wift of her hand. This was a God before him and she stood humble.

Abruptly, the old woman stood and went to a dresser. She pulled a photograph from the drawer and shoved it into Naruto's grasp.

In the picture, she looks younger, maybe in her mid thirties. He eyes were shining and bright and she hugged a teenage girl close.

The teenage girl, with her grey features, stood smiling, her head resting on the older woman's stomach.

Naruto looked to the old woman before him and then back to the teenage girl on the picture who looked nothing like her. However, the similarities did not matter.

What mattered was this:

That teenage girl on the photograph was none other then the infamous Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Meaning that….

He looked up in amazement. "Chi?" He questioned in a whisper.

In confirmation, the woman smiled sadly and touched Kaguya's face on the picture. "Everything is forgetfulness."

She pointed to herself then to Naruto.

"Help fix you. Fix pain and hurtfulness. You, brother to all, child of mine, bring back my girl."

She pointed to the picture, her bony fingers touching Kaguya's face. Bring back little girl so both can rest, please."

Naruto said nothing in pure shock.

And two factors were clear:

Chi, the first woman alive, was still here and knew everything about the world.

And Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was the monster the world made her….literally. She was evil as the legends told, but she was unwilling.

This information could change the world as he knew it.

* * *

" _Mommy?" Chi looked over at her youngest daughter and chose not to ponder on why the girl still called her that name._

 _In fact, they all did. Since their time on earth. Her oldest, Abebe, who was nearing 25 years in earth, still played around and called her mommy as well. She figured, they did not develop._

 _They hardly aged; one earth year was a minute to them._

 _She figured saying 'mommy' was their haven for anything. She had lived only 25 years from the ground before her oldest was born, meaning she depended on them too._

" _Yes, Kaguya?" She called, not turning around. The family had been traveling for some time now. Chi was doing so to get further away from the humans who'd been popping up and starting what they called wars._

 _When the children asked, she simply said they were too young to understand, although they had been there before the humans._

 _She told them a war was on and they understood little else._

 _If the humans saw what they were, they would fear them. And forbid if Chi had to kill humans to keep her own safe. But, everything on this earth was hers._

 _She was the one that gave other plants the power to be…..her. She created her own abominations._

 _Was it not herself who had planted and cut her hand to make those plants humans?_

 _Where do they come from, her family, she always wondered. Where did Chi herself come from?_

 _She came from the soil, the slugs and slime and roots and twigs. She was a weed, plucked out herself, and uprooted alongside bareness. She was from everywhere; the ditches and sloughs, untended and spindly. She erupts and becomes valleys and mountains._

 _She grew where they could not see, and flourished where they could not hear._

 _She was the silent territory. She was the world and she knew she birthed it. What had guided her? Some higher being? As she had more and more children, she forgot._

 _Everything was forgetfulness nowadays._

 _She birthed the world, but she could not save it. It was now beyond her control._

" _Yes, Kaguya?" She asked once again to the highly advanced 12 year old._

" _Big sister Uma is hanging on the branch." The girl nearly screamed._

 _Chi ceased her movements and turned around slowly. She stared into the eyes of her boisterous 18 year old and then to her twelve fingers wrapped around a branch._

 _Uma had always been the more 'odd' of the family. She constantly tricked her siblings and disobeyed orders because she believed it was funny. Still a good child she was however._

 _Chi lifted a finger and her lips formed into a thin line. "Uma Adebowale, get onto the ground this instant."_

 _The dark child did nothing except look to the ground and shake her head rapidly._

 _Chi placed her hands upon her hips. "And why?"_

" _I'm scared, mommy."_

 _Before Chi could reassure Uma, the other's began to pester their sister._

 _Mira pointed her pale finger toward her twin and laughed. "Haha. Uma's scared of heights."_

 _And Takao pointed too. "Uma just jump."_

" _Enough, you two. Now since you all want to speak, help your sister down." Chi commanded softly, but the two still went to help._

 _While they were busy helping Uma down, Chi watched from her periphery as Kaguya ran away forward a bit, pointing to the sky._

" _Mommy, look at the parachute!"_

 _Her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto the small wooden box coming down to earth, hooked onto a sort of balloon._

" _Oh no" she whispered. Without thinking, Chi placed a protective barrier around her children._

 _She knew she would not live to see them grow, but she knew that as long as they stayed together, they'd be safe._

 _A few seconds later, there was a sudden white flash, brighter than a bolt of lightning. She had no idea what could have exploded, but she had seen it in before wars. It was as if the entire sky was swallowed up._

 _A moment later, she was hurled sideways by a blast. It was a sensation of floating tranquillity in a cool whiteness high above earth._

 _When she regained consciousness, Chi slumped forward in a sitting position. There was moisture and intolerable heat, blood, a mountain debris. She was still holding onto the barrier, so her children were safe._

 _She could not see, but she could feel. She was not safe. There was a thick dust around that made breathing and seeing difficult._

 _When she touched her arms, some skin peeled off. She need not worry. It would repair soon._

 _When she regained sight, the woman gasped. The small parachute had blotted out the sun with its smoke. All the trees around them were flattened and inflamed._

 _Her trees; they crawled, fled, stumbled like ghosts among the ruins. She could hear a child's voice._

 _But who, she made sure her children were safe._

" _Mommy?" a small hand touched her boiling skin and she gasped. How could they touch her if she were outside the barrier?_

 _Looking down, she first saw the broken arm, and then the writhing body of Kaguya Adebowale, only 12 years old._

 _Chi did not understand how Kaguya survived the explosion. It could only mean that…._

" _Ka-Ka-" She hugged the child. "What are you-? How did you get from my barrier?"_

 _She wouldn't dare ask how Kaguya was still alive. She was special. She was alive and that's all that mattered._

 _All of them were. She could see them a final time before she left earth._

 _Kaguya let herself be squeezed. "I wasn't in the barrier mommy."_

 _Of course. Chi failed to grab Kaguya back when she ran ahead to point at the parachute._

 _Before she could question further, a sharp pain connected with Chi's head. She looked to the right of her and pushed Kaguya away._

 _The humans had found her, with their deadly weapons. With a wave of her hand, Chi went through the five men with little effort._

" _You will not hurt my-"_

" _Mommy!" She turned again, watching as a few men were dragging her daughter away. So far they were._

 _Another sharp pain in her stomach. In her neck. And then her legs, which now severed her from reaching Kaguya._

 _She felt pain in her head continuously, and knew it was a trap. They were taking her daughter._

 _They were going to beat her until she lost strength and until she lost consciousness._

 _When she did, the barrier broke. She watched as a man dropped something near her head. Perhaps another parachute, and ran off._

 _Putting her hand up, she could only feel her other children's hands on her burning skin. She watched as the tried moving the second parachute without success. She heard their whimpers._

" _Mommy, those humans took Kaguya." Abebe called._

 _But, she failed to tell them that she made them. She made them and they were all human. The only difference, she was the first of many._

" _Mommy, are you okay? Your nose is gone."_

 _A series of new flashes broke out, lifting and spreading the incandescent radioactive gasses, and then a great gush of flame rose. Then geysers of hot ash and molten rock spouted upward._

 _Chi watched the smoke-rings as they rose; twisting, writhing, changing shape, turning to dark smoke in one moment, and belching flame and crackling with lightning the next._

 _Another Parachute had expanded and Chi knew they were all dead._

* * *

 _She awoke to Takao shaking her. Looking around, she watched as her children cried and cried._

 _How ironic it was. They sat in a beautiful space as if it were a heaven, but they were crying. The parachute had not messed up their bodies._

" _Are we dead, mommy?" Takao asked._

 _Chi sat up. "Yes and no. We are not fully human, we cannot die. We can only be sent to this place."_

 _Abebe looked all over. "Is it the spirit world?"_

" _Yes, son."_

 _Uman cried harder. "I want to stay together, but Kaguya isn't here. The humans took her."_

 _At this, Chi frowned and stood. "Stay here. This is nothing in the world that can hurt you."_

" _Wait. We can leave this place?" Mira asked._

 _Chi nodded, growing desperate. She had to find Kaguya or she didn't know what'd she do. "We cannot die. We cannot be destroyed. We can only come here to be born again."_

 _She knew it did not make sense to her children, but nothing ever did. Before they could ask anything, she quickly explained. "Anything positive can be imagined into existence here. No trouble, you three. Your sister will be back in no time."_

 _Chi stomped her foot and appeared back on earth in the physical world, where she would spend years searching for her girl._

* * *

 _She did not understand._

 _Chi crouched down. She spent years looking for her little girl. So many years. How many, she knew._

 _As of tomorrow, Kaguya would be 30. She had been gone and pursued by her mother for eighteen years._

 _If she were still alive._

 _Chi had visited her children in the spirit world every so often, they grew wiser; they grew older; and their sister still had not returned._

 _Chi herself was giving in to both old age and the world._

 _She had been through so many wars; so many battles; and deaths; just to find her baby girl. She wanted Kagya there._

 _She had heard stories about a Rabbit Goddess who attempted to save the human race and more about how that same Goddess became corrupted. Supposedly, the rabbit goddess looked like her little girl._

 _Chi chose not pursue the myth._

 _She checked lists of the dead after battles, looking over unclaimed corpses. Her daughter's name was not among the dead._

 _With a smile, the woman inhaled the earth beneath her. "Kaguya. You will be with me soon. No need to worry."_

 _The woman stood. "Everything is sadness. And lost."_

 _In ancient times, lost meant dead._

 _Chi was going to give up the search for the day. With a sigh, the woman began walking again._

 _With each step, she told herself she would not cry. But, it hurt to be strong before everyone. She should have been resting with her other children, but not until they were all together. She supposed she did need them all._

 _Was Kaguya alone? Afraid? Did she feel betrayed? It had been 18 years._

 _Seeing a flashing light in the dawned sky, Chi turned in the direction._

" _These humans and their wars are never purposeful. They do not realize that slow can go."_

 _She climbed the hill. On that hill, she watched wide eyed as a ten tailed monster was sealed. There were two men near the sealing and Chi supposed they were not human._

 _They crouched upon the ground exhausted and just as Chi was about to walk down, she jumped to the side._

 _A large toad from Mount Myoboku, a place she had discovered herself before, ran past yelling, holding a cloth with a blond haired infant in his mouth skillfully._

 _The baby had bright features and Chi leaned down the side of the hill surprised._

 _But the battle is not what surprised her. Nor was it the golden child. It was what she saw a glimpse of before the ten tails was sealed._

 _There was a woman within the body, spinning and looking distressed as if realizing her life had took a turn for the worst. As if she knew she did not belong there._

 _She was utterly disfigured. Her nose and cheek were almost gone; great wounds covered her face and body. She was nearly bald._

 _Even then, Chi could understand her look. The grey hair, the grey horns, the grey eyes._

 _She spun in a cloud of flies and maggots as if she were wretched and doomed._

 _As Chi stared, the woman within the the beast gave her a frightened gaze and then her own eyes widened. She and Chi stared at one another before the woman let a cry. One Chi had always heard._

" _Mommy!"_

 _And then she was gone. Sealed forever. It was her daughter._

* * *

Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes as he listened to the story. "What happened?"

"I learn truth." Chi was old now, no fight in her.

Even now, Naruto could see the distance in her eyes when she told the story. When she said Kaguya's name. The sorrowed look. The pitiful as she remembered everything.

"I learn that Kaguya was kidnapped and forced to marry at age 19. She eats the fruit to defend herself, but the fruit cannot defend her. She is betrayed by the last family she knows- two sons of my lineage.

She knows no one will understand and now I cannot have her back. She is sealed forever. Where? I know less."

"What happened to the other children? Abebe, Takao, and Mira?"

"They still rest. Each time I come, they ask for their sister, not giving up hope. I still search here. I still search for little girl."

"And now, hope of ancient times has come to me. I have willed you here."

"Me?"

"Yes. The child within the blanket when my daughter was sealed. Are you not of her flesh? Not of her blood?"

"I'm her great great grandson."

"You are mine too." Chi chided softly. "For I have birthed Kaguya, who has birthed Hogarama, who has birthed the Senju, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki. I have birthed the world. Colors that are mine and not mine."

"So we are more alike than we are unalike." Naruto concluded in a soft whisper. He began to cough hazardly and Chi tapped his stomach softly.

"Take more than a year to heal, for you. Stay here and protection from me is all you need. I can heal you in no time."

Naruto considered for a moment. He did need to rest and he figured Konoha was not looking for him as of now.

He could learn from Chi. She was billions of years old. She knew more about the world then anyone and Naruto needed to learn. He needed to heal in both mind and body.

Nodding, the boy struggled to sit up. "I will remain with you for a year, Chi-baa-chan."

With her staff, she hit him back down. "Rest easy now. Name of you?"

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." he groaned out, rubbing his chest.

"Ah. So you are with lineage to the sun and therefore the sun's abomination."

"It's my quest to defeat him." Naruto defended, missing Chi's small smile. "I have many quests."

Chi nodded. "Of course. Defeat great great grandfather; save all tailed beasts; learn more of the world to save it; avoid monstrosity."

He stared wide eyed. "How'd you….?"

"Only a God can know all." She sat. "Rest easy and remember that slow can go. For we have a year ahead of us."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Feeling a soft pressure on his forehead, he opened his to find Chi with her hand resting upon his head.

She looked sad, but she was smiling. "You have killed before I found you. I sense hate and I sense fear."

Naruto opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Do not fear yourself child. Do not hate yourself. I am a monster too. I created half of you. I created the wars. But that is not why I am a monster. I am a monster because I can do things no other can. I love me. You will too.

I must teach you to not hate the monster within you. If you destroy that monster, you cannot defeat your great great grandfather. It takes a monster to destroy one."

"What?" He questioned, almost groaning at his pain, too eager to learn and not realizing the strain he put on himself.

Chi smiled. "The whole universe sum up in Human Being. Devil is not a monster waiting to trap us, He is a voice inside. Look for your devil in yourself, not in the others. Don't forget that the one who knows his Devil, knows his God."

Naruto nodded. "I must know my Devil to know my God." He repeated. It didn't make sense when he said it, either.

"The world does not need hero. For heros are killed and they do not always win. They realize their mistakes too late. Be a monster, Naruto. The world needs one."

Naruto raised a brow and Chi only smiled.

"You will understand in due time. Slow can go, little one."

Naruto bit his finger, hesitating at first, and opening his mouth then. "What does that mean?" He questioned quietly. "Slow can go. Where'd you get it from?"

Surely there must be a deeper meaning to the famous saying once heard in the book, by Pein, and the one who made it.

Chi smiled. "Never met child who didn't like stories. Red skin, blue skin, yellow skin, black skin, purple skin, any skin."

Naruto nodded. "Don't make sense, does it? All the fuss about skin."

Chi pat his head. "Well, I travel dimensions before I gave birth to my children. This story of Slow can go begins here."

She placed her cup upon the floor and began marching it slowly. "Long time ago, people of a dimension die. Not this place, other place. I visit often."

Naruto nodded in understanding, noting that Chi did not conjure the saying while on earth, but in another dimension of other people.

She continued. "Long time ago, these people were dying. All of them. Starvation. Disease. Hurtfulness. But, there were few left. The few who survived set out to find a new home. One single man went to search for place. Chi was witness, she saw.

A good place with lots of food and healthy air. Know where that is?"

She waited for Naruto to speak and the blond shook his head. "Where?"

"I tell you." She spoke. Slowly, she drug the cup across the floor. "It took long time to get to new place. But he knew it when he saw it. This here."

Chi pointed to a space where the cup landed and Naruto assumed the path was the unknown man's journey.

"Right here. So man goes all the way back to his people." She drags the cup back to where she started. "Back past mountains and he tells them 'if you go slow, you can go.'"

Naruto smiled in delight at the historical context, almost clapping his hands a little.

Chi nodded and began to drag the cup again. "Off they go, these few. Some so weak, they must be carried. Took all of them together-how long? Months? A year? But man keeps saying 'if you go slow, you can go.'"

Naruto nodded, very into this story.

"Slow can go. Like a train chugging across the mountains. When these few reach new home, they ask what to call it. They need name for new home."

"What do they call it?"

Chi smiled and stood. "New name in that dimension. Slocan."

"Slocan?" Naruto wondered aloud, partially confused. What did the name have to do with the saying?

Chi laughed. "Say it slowly. Slocan. _Slow can._ We call it Slocan now. Real name is Slow-Can-Go."

Naruto smiled softly at the wise woman.

 **I swear Chi is my favorite character. And there you have it friends. Kaguya Otsutsuki is not as evil as we thought. I wanted to have a beginning to everything here.**

 **To clear up confusion, here is what happened. Chi and the children were travelling. While Chi was distracted by the toddlers, she failed to notice a 'parachute' falling to the ground.**

 **To save the children in time, she placed a barrier around them. However, Kaguya was not in the barrier since she had moved ahead trying to show them all the 'parachute' or bomb.**

 **When the men came and took Kaguya, they knocked Chi out, making her lose hold of the barrier. When they had set off, another bomb was dropped and she knew they were all dead.**

 **When she awoke, she was in a spirit realm, she and the children that had been 'killed.' I'll find another word, because they do not die, they can only be sent to the realm and choose whether or not to rebirth themselves.**

 **Chi chose to to find Kaguya, because we all know Chi is not a big fan of the world. However, in the 18 year search, she could not find Kaguya. She dismissed claims of the Rabbit Goddess as Kaguya because she did not want to interfere with the humans.**

 **This is her guilt. Had she known, she may have saved Kaguya sooner. Chi was there during my prologue, watching. She saw Hikari in the blanket and she saw Kaguya be sealed.**

 **Kaguya saw her too.**

 **It was kind of sad, but as I've said, Chi is important to the story. Now Naruto has many tasks; save the tailed beast, find out more about the world, find and save Kaguya, and defeat his grandfather.**

 **And guys, I'm not going to put religion in here really. When I speak of devils and gods, I simply am using a more intense way to say good and evil. We will know more about Chi's prowess later on. She is a God after all.**

 **There is something far more horrible in Naruto's life. It will be there in due time.**


	13. My Debt Will Be Paid

**My Debt Will be Paid**

 **Sorry it's late, I thought I'd get more reviews, but I got so little reviews last chapter. You guys. I'd better start seeing some recognition for this story. I think it's good. I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope to see some reviews.**

Naruto breathed heavily as he stood below Chi.

The first few months had been tough for him. He had to adjust with remaining underground for the year. This was due to the sheer fact that it would actually take some time for him to heal.

As far as they knew, his condition was worse. Naruto felt tremored most days. His body was weaker than ever and it wouldn't heal correctly.

Some scars on his torso remained on his torso and Chi was running low on her green healing liquid. He'd have to deal with his body then.

The problem was, he already felt he looked like a monster enough.

If being fragile was not enough, Naruto often spazzed around and shuddered involuntarily.

His first of five seizures happened just two months prior. And the blond found it hard to understand.

* * *

" _Would you like some tea, Chi?" Naruto questioned to the woman laying on her own bed. They had just finished the most rigorous meditation session and he figured she was tired._

 _Without her answer, the nine year old walked five feet to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of grown leaves._

 _Tea leaves Chi had found in the ancient lands of Kumogakure. They were rich and dark, and were naturally sweet._

 _He couldn't perform any jutsu, so the blond waited patiently as their river water heated upon the stove._

" _Ancient times, ancient times." Chi called from her place. "Leaves will soothe the mind."_

" _Mhm." Naruto mumbled. It took some time, but he could now understand her kind of speech._

 _While waiting, he placed the leaves within their wooden cups. His thoughts ran vigorous._

 _He thought about anything and everything. He believed he was here before. When he poured the water within the small cups, the blond became fearful._

" _ **Are you alright, Naruto?"**_ _Son Gokū asked from within._

 _He felt paralyzed, couldn't move his head. Couldn't shake it so he thought 'I'm fine.'_

 _He handed a cup to Chi and sipped his own tea, grimacing at the lack of taste. Where was the sweetness? Had it always been bitter?_

 _Without thought, the blond looked toward the ceiling. The walls; the dirt; the ceiling was caving in on them. He kneeled to move away and looked to Chi, who was calmly drinking her tea in a savagery way._

" _Chi-baasan. The walls are coming…." He trailed off and froze._

 _Chi looked into his eyes and he stared into, yet beyond, her own._

 _Assuming he only forgot what he was saying, Chi asked "everything is forgetfulness?"_

 _Naruto said nothing, but before he knew it, the blond clasped onto the ground with a tremor._

 _Yellow pus spurted from his mouth and he began to violently vomit upon the ground. The vomit was a green fluid, and even without his senses up to par, he could almost taste the petrifying smell and indecent aroma._

 _When that was done, and Chi ran to get something, the blond lay on his side, shaking harshly, and letting drool leave his open mouth._

 _He couldn't close it, couldn't even move. His muscles were numbed and his fingers were tingly. His vision was soon blurring and a heaving pain in his chest stayed close._

 _He couldn't find words to speak, the only sound to leave his mouth were grunts of pain._

" _ **Kit, this is hurting us. Are you okay?"**_

 _Naruto said nothing still. He had no idea what this was and why it hurt his tailed beasts._

 _Just as his body convulsed even faster, Chi placed her hands upon his head. Instantly, he stopped shaking, a pleasant feeling was restored, and he could see again._

 _With her bare hand, Chi began to wipe drool and vomit from his face, her eyes showing concern. The dark woman shook her head._

" _Boy shakes like wind chimes. Wind chimes! Wind chimes! Wind chimes with strong wind!"_

 _He couldn't necessarily tell her it was a simple seizure, for he was still recovering._

' _Are you three alright?' He asked within himself._

 _Hearing the calming breathing of his tailed beasts, he smiled softly._

" _ **We're alright. Just shaken up a bit."**_ _Shukaku spoke._

' _Good.' Naruto's main concern was figuring out why the tailed beast were affected and why he'd had the seizure in the first place._

 _It was a first of many._

* * *

Chi had made him use his staff all the time just until he healed and was able to walk correctly. She had also distributed more of her green healing liquid for Naruto to drink when things happened.

While the seizures were becoming less frequent- maybe one each month- Naruto still wanted to know why the tailed beasts got hurt when the seizure happened and why it happened.

He pieced things together. He was weaker since his attack led by Hikari's monster. He was having seizures. The beasts were getting hurt.

Naruto had not wanted to curse himself, but just incase, he needed to keep his promise. He felt weaker and weaker, no matter how much power he held.

"Boy, I better heal sooner and get back to action. I refuse to die before my promises are upheld."

That was his fear. Not dying itself, just dying and not assuring himself that the tailed beast would be safe.

Chi walked over to her bed as Naruto began to calm himself. "Has new method worked yet?" She questioned.

Instead of teaching Naruto the art of Fuinjutsu, she helped him quickly by giving him the power to create his own sealings. While he did so before with his beasts, he never knew he could do so much here.

She was referring to the new seal he had been busy working on since his first seizure. Nodding, he hit his staff on the ground. "I'm going to speak with the beasts now to see if they agree."

" **Godlike Divinity: Unsealing."**

To keep Chi's underground home stable, the blond made sure to keep the tailed beasts small. He smiled weakly as Kurama, Son Gokū, and Shukaku snuggled against him.

He wrapped his arms around them too. "I know. I know you're all happy I'm safe. Thanks to Chi."

At this, his beast bowed at Chi, knowing she was more powerful than anything on earth.

"What did you bring us here for?" Shukaku asked.

Naruto sighed. "I've made a new seal that involves you and the other tailed beasts."

"Is something wrong?" Kurama then asked.

"Not with you three. But, due to my seizures and their impact on you three, I've decided to take precautions."

He waited for questions, but the beasts said nothing. He figured they knew what was coming.

"Forbid, but just in case _it_ happens, I've made a seal which embodies you to remain free. You could not be sealed by anyone for the rest of your days. The seal is strong."

"But…" Kurama trailed off. "How could you say that? Are you so ready to die that you've made this?"

"You've seen my weakened state. I am only doing what's best." Naruto stated, rubbing the fox's head.

"But, you're making seals in such a state." Shukaku growled, but Naruto could feel the pain in his voice. "How could you risk your life for the tailed beasts?"

The beasts began muttering amongst themselves, not sure why Naruto would risk his own safety for theirs.

He smirked with his eyes closed. "What can I say? You're worth the fight."

Time seemingly froze for the beasts. They didn't understand. They were creatures. They spent so many of their years fighting against humans in fear of being sealed. They killed and attacked violently.

But here before them was a human risking his own life to maintain theirs. Was it Hogarama again in this child body?

Naruto went on. "You're my friends. As long as my soul moves on, I will help you. The tailed beasts are a part of this world. Believe it or not, but when I say that I'm saving the world, I'm saving you too."

"We will discuss preparations for the sealing later. For now, let's rest."

When the beasts were within again, Naruto sighed at their silence. "Rest easy, guys. It'll get better."

Their nerves eased and Naruto felt his brain relax. How strenuous that was, telling the beasts they would be safe if he suddenly died.

And why had he made this? Because, there were moments Naruto felt he would suddenly die. It was a chain pulling at him, making his life ever so slowly.

"Friends back home, Naruto?"

He turned his head toward Chi, who lay with her eyes closed. He assumed she was asking about his life before their meeting. Trying to see if there were others like the beasts who Naruto deeply cared for.

"My brother is a friend for me. A wonderful bright child even if he is quiet. Other than this, there are some I protect, and there are others."

"Friends are enemies?" She smiled as if she knew.

"No one understands me." He thought of Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. "Others tolerate me. And I'm not exactly liked by my village."

"Monster there too?"

"To most. My brother is in that village and he is a deeper friend of mine." An image of Sasuke popped into his head and the blond blushed.

"A friend of mine who is not family is close." He smiled softly. "He's a lot different than most people think. He comes from a prestigious clan like myself so that says so much. Sometimes he's vulnerable, but he likes to be protected. He feels like some may appreciate him."

"Is love in your life?"

Naruto blushed deeper. "I don't like anyone back home. After the murder of my clan, I lost love. It only runs for my brother….and you. A monster cannot be loved."

Chi smiled seeing through everything. It was his friend. "Love, like rain, does not choose grass on which it falls. Slow can go, Naruto. It can only work in due time."

How many times had she said that.?Tell him to be patient in her own way and for what? He couldn't. He wanted to fix the world only for it to be broken again. He wanted to absolutely be right about the world going to shit.

Chi knows everything now. When she learned about the murder of his clan and Pein's behavior priorly, Chi stated that 'Pain hurts too.' Now, there is nothing about Naruto that Chi does not know, nothing that is not safe to tell.

Except, there is one secret thing that emerges even now, curious as an infant fern, a fiddlehead of question marks, asking with its unformed voice for answers still hidden from him:

Her name was Chi Adebowale. As a young woman, as Naruto had seen in photos, she was neither skinny nor too large. Her bosom was wide as well as her lower hips.

Her lips were full, her nose was broad, and as a young woman, she was fucking beautiful. Within the book written by Pein, Naruto had become besotted with the past.

Her mind was striking. And she learned and created fast. Through his recent months of getting taught by her, Naruto realized that he would have fell in love with Chi had he been born in her time. He would have asked the God to marry him. Create powerful beings with him.

Naruto was in love with her younger form and her older mind, if it made sense. It could only make sense, not reality or even morality.

Chi was the only being besides Sasuke Uchiha that Naruto would ever be infatuated with.

Such a sin his desires were. And they would never be fulfilled.

Because Chi was now like a wise mother to him, and Sasuke would never feel the same. He knew.

* * *

By the seventh month with Chi, Naruto was getting better. Growing stronger and wiser. He knew most things other humans would kill for.

Chi knew everything. She taught him how to control himself and she taught him how to unleash his demons. Some far more dangerous than the tailed beasts: himself.

While he was still getting better, he was still….getting better. He'd have to move slowly. As Chi said 'if you yank pebble to fast, whole hill will slide.'

As of now, she expected him to walk around outside above the home. He could go no further than hundreds of miles. If he did, Chi would know. Her power spread the lands.

And he was doing just that, walking slowly with his staff and thinking.

They were not important thoughts. Just thoughts of home. Did Jiraiya ever tell Konoha that he was missing? He'd been gone for seven months plus the five he'd been held hostage now, Jiraiya should have realized.

Old Man Hiruzen's men should have been searching for him. But, they weren't.

And what of Sasuke and Gaara? Did they know? Was Gaara being taken care of? Did Sasuke care?

He'd only find out when he returned.

Hopefully, he'd learn more about the world and be done within another two years. He wasn't so eager to return to a village that hated him.

It had been so long since he'd gotten love from another. And Chi provided him with love. She was a true mother. That instinct no matter how many years went by, it would always be within her.

She kissed his forehead when he felt bad and sleepy and sick, she told him stories of her adventures with beasts, monsters, and humans, she fed him and made sure he was healthy.

He hadn't gotten that. Not since Pein killed the family.

And what of Pein? Was Pein going around killing other families? Was he only hiding? Naruto didn't understand. Pein would never hide from his truth or cower from those who searched for him.

'Pain hurts too.' Chi had said. Would pein hurt? Why? He'd thought he saw a vision of his brother when the unnamed person freed and slightly healed him. He wouldn't know and finding out wasn't of his concern.

Without realizing it, Naruto had already returned to the underground home. Looking around and sensing no-one, he pulled a small latch and went below.

Chi was standing by the stove, looking through a book. It wasn't a book with information because Chi had all of the information. It was a photo book with all her best memories.

Memories of her children. Memories of herself. Memories when the world was peaceful. Naruto was there too. She had taken pictures of him. Odd pictures and many pictures.

One was when Naruto had just learned a new technique from Kurama, Shukaku, and Son Gokū. It was a ball of blue energy. One they had called the rasengan. In order to learn the tailed beast ball, Naruto was first required to learn that.

Another photo was after Naruto's second seizure. He'd fallen asleep in Chi's arms and the woman did not hesitate to capture the moment.

They were many more and Naruto believed that Chi was attempting to relive her memories with children that came from her.

"Back too soon." She told him as he sat on his bed. "Have dinner ready by return."

"I was thinking." Naruto vaguely spoke and that was all he needed to say. Chi knew his fears.

She frowned deeply and placed some tomatoes in a pot. "Do not frighten yourself, little boy. Thinking for you is paved road: comfortable to walk, but no flowers grow on it."

Naruto smiled, his fear subdued for now. "Thank you ch-ch-ch"

The sound was repeated like a mantra and Naruto spazzed onto his bed. He didn't vomit, so he knew, even with the constant shuddering, this was a more subtle seizure.

Chi came over and poured some green liquid within his mouth, smacking his jaw as she waited for it to go down. She smiled when he calmed himself.

"Come at odd time, no?"

Naruto didn't speak. Instead, he broke free of Chi's warm hold and spat a bit too harshly. "I'm fine."

He didn't mean to say it that way. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I want to be better. I'm sick of needing help. I never needed help." Except when he was younger.

Chi only smiled. It was her way of letting things go. She never really got angry. "Walk fast, walk alone. Walk far, walk with others."

Naruto understood; everyone needed a little help sometimes. He nodded. "Thank you, Chi-baasan."

"Go take more walk and be careful."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his staff. He walked slower than usual than and not because he was hurt, in pain, or tired. It was because he was afraid.

Fear wasn't a thing he knew. It only rised within him on few occasions of his life.

It was there when the men hurt him in Konoha. Strangely enough.

It was present after his clan was murdered. He was afraid of what was next for he and Gaara.

It was there when his grandfather's followers kidnapped him. He was afraid for his tailed beasts and his promises.

And hear again. In fear for himself. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to be a savior. Nor the holder of beasts. He didn't want to live through the pain and after so many years, he realized he wanted to live for him too.

Chi had asked him once, 'I ask you the most important people of your life, how long will it take for you to name oneself?'

This was how long.

With a heaved cry, the blond walked closer to a nearby pond, crouching to look down. His reflection was different from birth.

He watched his reflection. How he'd changed. His blue eyes were gone. Just one remained, the other replaced by the eye of his little one tail. His hair would never lie down. They were horns now, stoned over the years.

There was a scar on his neck, partially hidden by the black shirt underneath his cloak. He touched the water.

"Here is my thanks to the things that did not kill me." he whispered. "You've simply made me stranger."

He hit the water harshly. How could he dare to look at himself? He was a monster. And he'd have to deal with that.

Before he could even look back, a large hand swiped at him. The blond jumped back just in time. He couldn't believe what he came in contact with.

It was large. With four long horns on its head, a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resembled the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

It was an Ushi-oni. Gyūki, the Eight tails.

"Hey?" Naruto screamed as the tailed beasts swiped at him again. "What are you doing?"

Gyūki growled. "You humans think I'll be in you again? You think you will have me? Well you can't!"

He hit the ground where Naruto was and it upheld. Naruto stared as the ground came up. He was so happy that he'd gone away from Chi's home.

"I'm not here to fight you!" Naruto told the beast.

Although, it would not listen. It continuously swiped at Naruto.

" **You have no choice but to fight him."**

'I can't. My job is to protect him, Kurama.'

" **Do you want to die?!"**

Naruto sighed. 'I'll reason with him.'

Naruto floated within the air as the eight tails stared angrily toward him. "Hey, you! My name's Naruto Namikaze and I'm going to save your life."

It didn't work, the Eight tails swiped again and Naruto frowned. "You want my power. Have it, but you must die!"

Naruto flew back as the Ushi-oni hit his face. It really hurt and he wasn't ready to fight fully yet. With a frown he performed odd hand seals.

" **Godlike Divinity: Unsealing Technique"**

Gyūki stared in shock at the three beasts that were so easily taken from Naruto. And then, his eyes narrowed. "So he sealed you three too? Let's murder him then."

The eight tails began his sprint toward the already fallen Naruto, but Kurama's tail met him first. "No, you imbecile! He's the prophecy child. He's here to help us."

Gyūki growled more and they all froze as the ground was torn to shreds. From beneath came Chi, anger in her eyes and staff in her hands. She looked healthier when power radiated from her.

"Stop this fight at once!" She screamed. With the single wave of her staff, all the beasts and Naruto flew back more than one hundred feet.

She then pulled them in toward her and grabbed Naruto. Gyūki stared wide-eyed and then bowed.

"Master-Chi. God of the world." So he knew her, Naruto thought. He coughed haphazardly.

With a frown, Chi held Naruto up with a single hand. ""Boy is who he says he is. He is healthy. Tainted, but willing. Goal to save all your kind."

The six powerful beings stared at one another. Chi let Naruto down and the blond weakly, yet bravely, walked over to Gyūki.

"It's true." He spoke quietly as the beasts leaned down to his height.

"Based on what others say, I should have never cared about the tailed beasts. But, I did care. I cared a lot and I still fucking care. So as long as I live, It'll be my goal to protect.

People say things about me too. I'm a monster, a demon, something not worth saving, but I forgive. You and I are not so different."

Cautiously, he placed his tan hand upon Gyūki's nose. "We were given these difficult lives because we were strong enough to live them. I'm not saying we have to be friends. But, throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack.

Because no matter what I do, whether I seal you or take you to the spirit world, I'll save your life and conquer your hate.

So pummel me all you want, I don't care." Gyūki sneered softly at the boy's determination. Naruto raised a fist and closed his eyes. "Just know that it's hard to beat someone who never gives up."

He didn't miss the tears in the beast's eyes as it turned away harshly. "I don't want a human's help."

"I don't care what you want. I care about what you need. But, if you want to spend the rest of your days running from humans, leave this place. You won't disturb Chi-baasan anymore."

"He's right, Gyūki." Son Gokū reasoned.

They stared for moments, Naruto not breaking contact with with the Ushi-oni. Finally, the beast looked away.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help. Spend a day within me and see if you can feel at peace with yourself. If not, you're free to leave. And I can place you somewhere safer."

"Fine, human. Do you best."

Naruto then smiled. He first had to perform the safety seal on Gyūki. "Is it alright if I perform a first seal on you?"

"Why?" The beast growled. He couldn't for the life of him trust a human.

"Due to recent attacks, I've been suffering from pain. I'm a bit more infamous now so I created a seal in which my tailed beasts cannot feel my pain and if I ever died, the seal reassures me that the beasts will automatically go to a safe place and can never be sealed again."

Gyūki's eyes widened slightly. "Okay."

Naruto lifted his staff. " **Sealing Art: non-binding performance."**

Gyūki looked as if he would faint and Naruto sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry. It gives you most of my memories too. And I have yours. It will help up sympathize with one another more."

"You four ready?" He questioned.

With their respective nods, the blond lifted his staff again. " **Godlike Divinity: Non-restraint seal."**

Their large bodies moved within Naruto and he breathed at the new surge of power coursing in his veins.

Chi smiled. "Horns upon head now solid and grey."

 _Yes,_ A deep voice within whispered. _Feed me._

* * *

After a full year, it was now time for Naruto to journey forward. Gyūki never chose to leave from Naruto, stating that the seal was comfortable and he enjoyed the company of his siblings, who he'd not seen in many years.

When hearing of Naruto's quest to save the other beasts, the eight tails decided he could help with the knowledge

He and Chi now stood in the forest of Kumogakure, where she was fixing up his clothing.

He knew Chi was able to live on her own; for no man could teach the ancestors. It was only the fact that she was stuck in the past, the guilt of letting her daughter be used as a weapon and then treated like one.

Chi was trapped by her memories of the sealed and the gone. Like threads of old spiderwebs, the past waited for the dark woman to submit.

He also noticed that the present disappeared in Chi's mind. During conversation, at night when she wakes and viciously searches for Kaguya's picture, during breakfast, anytime.

Usually, when Naruto gets up himself and lays her back down, she will tap his face and say 'thank you, thank you.'

He would often watch as she lied down in exhaustion. Half awake, half asleep -almost, it seemed to him, half alive.

And oddly enough, he knew Chi would be fine.

There was nothing in the world that could hurt her because she made the world.

The woman kissed his head and smiled. "Fully restored, you are. Careful on journey and come to visit. Remember that slow can go, Naruto. Wish to move mountains, first move stone."

The blond nodded and repeated in his head. _Wish to move mountain, first move stone._ Tread carefully and go steady.

The blond nodded. "Thank you for everything Chi-baasan. You've taught me more about the world and the ancient times than I can imagine. It means a lot that you took the time. I will never forget you, God of this world, first of many, primitus."

Chi smiled. "Everyone someday dies."

 _Not you, Chi._ Naruto spoke quietly in his mind.

She let him walk away and the blond smiled a little. So close to home the ten year old would be soon. Just two more years or so. He'd be with Gaara. His little soldier.

Thinking of his promise to return to Gaara, something popped into Naruto's mind. He turned to find Chi still watching.

She'd probably watch until he was out of eyesight, which for her was thousands of miles.

"Hey!" She raised a wrinkled brow and Naruto lifted a thumb. "In order to pay my debt to you, I swear Kaguya Adebowale will be with you in a few years, Chi. I'm bringing her to you. It's a promise of a lifetime. Believe it!"

The woman smiled and simply nodded. She'd hold him to that.

 **And that's that. Guys, Naruto will return home at age 11 or 12. I'll have to see. This chapter was the shit. I freaking love Chi. If I had someone like her in my life, it'd be so awesome. To make things clear, Naruto actually is in love with Chi. But it's not a lustful attraction. He fell in love with her personality.**

 **Naruto is in love with Sasuke as well. He loves Sasuke for his looks and personality. He feels horrible about both his desires because he thinks that Chi is like a grandmother to him and Sasuke would never love him, monster or not. It's sad, but next chapter will reveal a new power of Naruto's and soon he will be home.**


	14. The Prophecy Has Turned

**The Prophecy Has Turned**

 **Here's the last chapter of Naruto's travels friends. And then we will have what we've waited for. Thanks to all those who reviewed. They were all awesome.**

He first visited the Land of Frost, outside of Lighting Country. It had taken him a few days to travel, opting instead to walk and build strength rather than teleport.

Frost country wasn't all that great. It held a Shinobi village, but even then, they weren't the five leading countries in the world.

It was simple and Naruto, in order to find answers, was okay with that. He entered a small village within the country, choosing not to encounter shinobi for the rest of his journey.

When the gates were opened, a woman who had been sitting on the ground, stopped hitting her drums and began chanting. "Akuma Kitsune."

 _Demon Fox,_ Naruto questioned. It must have been a ghost village then. These people must only interact with one another, having no real knowledge of beyond, only getting support from larger neighbors.

He'd have to speak with the village leader then. Naruto walked to the woman and gave his best smile. Apparently, it may have looked vicious by the way she shrunk back a bit.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Na-"

"No." the woman cut him off sharply and gave him a frightened finger. "You are the fox demon. Killer of 287 men."

Naruto froze. How'd she know. One of the rogue shinobi from Kumo must have told this village. Warned them.

"No. My name is-"

"Akuma Kitsune." It was another voice. A smaller voice. Naruto turned to a boy who looked four of age. His hair was spiked and orange and Naruto hadn't noticed himself recoil in shock, fear, and the sinful desire.

He thought he'd seen Pein again. He would feel guilty of being relieved. But, Pein had never been shorter than him.

Before the child said anything beyond, he held up a note to Naruto. A wanted paper was what it was.

Naruto frowned and grabbed the paper. His photo was on it. It was a photo during his time with Chi, when she first told him to walk around. The contents made him shudder. The world knew.

 _ **Name**_ _: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_

 _ **Status**_ _: Alive_

 _ **Age**_ _: 9_

 _ **Alias**_ _: Akuma Kitsune, The prodigy._

 _ **Casualties**_ _: 287+_

 _ **Rank**_ _: non-shinobi, child, ranked S_

 _ **Clan Affiliations**_ _: Senju (Through Mother), Namikaze, Uzumaki (Through Mother)_

 _ **Specializes in**_ _: Ninjutsu, stealth, assassination, speed, teleportation, seal creation, and healing_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Light Release, by what others have seen._

 _ **Important facts**_ _: Holds four tailed beast with him, as of now. Son of fourth Hokage, has light affinity and said to be savior of the world._

 _ **Wanted for**_ _: killing 287 Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri, and Shinobi bandits._

 _ **Wanted by:**_ _Kirigakure_

 _ **Bounty**_ _: 300,000,000 Ryo_

 _ **Additional Factors:**_ _Tread carefully when approaching this dangerous child. His power is beyond this world._

Naruto growled and balled the paper in his fist. The young boy was still staring at him, smiling as if he weren't an animal. As if Naruto weren't a monster.

"Fear me." He told the child. "You stare into the eyes of a monster."

The boy, so closely to Pein, smiled. His eyes shining. "Really? My name's Taio. I'm five."

Naruto frowned. "That's good." He walked past Taio, hitting his staff on the ground as he walked. Being out in the open wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't a big fan of killing other people, even if the world were wretched.

Unfortunately for him, Taio followed and Naruto watched the people's stares. Not stares of hate like Konoha, just stares. Some happy, some confused.

"How come you have a cane? You're not old."

Naruto frowned. "It's a staff. It helps me with…." He trailed off, thinking of Deidara. "...Art." Thinking of Chi, the blond hit his staff harder. "And you'd be wise not to speak of the old in a way. I know people millions of years old that can take down the world without fight."

Taio shook his head. "No you don't. You look my age."

Naruto turned away, opting instead to ignore the five year old and get out of town.

Then the child dared to say something that made Naruto freeze up. Made him feel like he were having a seizure.

"Are you the brother of Pein Namikaze, Akuma Kitsune?"

He looked at the child. Did he….? "What?"

Taio shrugged. "The village leader's a prophet. And he let Pein-sama give us food and stuff. He likes Pein and the leader said that Pein's brother would come soon."

Naruto looked around. So Pein had been here? Helping them? He would help a village and slay his entire clan? Naruto sighed...travelling would wait. "Taio...I'd like to meet this prophet. Take me to your leader."

Taio smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Sure, Akuma Kitsune."

" **He's got other animals in him too."**

Such was the angered voice of Shukaku. Evidently, he disliked Naruto's nickname for the world. Not because it was derogatory, but because he wasn't in it. Naruto frowned as Kyuubi growled.

" **Jealous, brother?"**

He'd let them bicker today.

* * *

The village leader hardly looked like a prophet. Taio had led him to a dark tower and Naruto was forced to find the room by himself. Although it was dark within the office, Naruto noted that the prophet looked about sixty years of age.

That wasn't even the problem. The problem was Naruto placed himself in the dark room with an older men. He had succumbed his fears by travelling and learning, but now they were placed before him and the visions came back.

" _For a monster, you sure are handsome." They whistled, laying on top of him._

 _A hand reached into his boxers, around his waist, groping which part of him, Naruto couldn't register._

" _He ain't handsome yet. He's still young. He's pretty."_

 _They took off his underwear. Something poked his back and moved down. Grunting. Sweaty disgusting hands. "You like it don't you? Wait'll the hokage find out his demon son's a pussy."_

 _He'd kill them. Naruto waved his hand, sighing in relief when screams were heard._

Naruto growled and squeezed his staff. The world should have paid for what they did and made him.

"I expected you to be older than just ten."

The older man broke Naruto from his thoughts and Naruto shut himself in. "I'll be eleven soon."

"Still so young."

Naruto, in his obnoxious way, grew annoyed. "Yeah. Sure."

"Why have you come to this town, Akuma Kitsune?"

"Naruto," The blond stated briskly. "I ask of Pein. Pein Namikaze. Has he been here and why?"

The older man smiled fondly. "Ah….Pein Namikaze. Such a young and sweet child."

Naruto bit his tongue instead of blurting 'he murdered fifty seven percent of his entire clan, leaving two children.'

The man continued. "The fifteen year old is too wise. I saw this as he and his followers came to give us food and help."

"Followers?" Naruto recited in confusion.

"Yes." The man mused staring at his hand. "Those of daybreak and dawn."

Naruto calculated out loud. "Daybreak…..dawn? That means...Akatsuki. You mean Pein leads Akatsuki."

"Organization of new order. The daybreak of learning Pain to find Peace." The man stated swiftly.

Naruto frowned. So his brother had started a new kind of family. An organization and what they would learn.

He walked closer, cautious, and sat down before the man. "You're a prophet. Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

The prophet closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Fight your love and fight for your love. Fight against one you may not be able to defeat. Two strong beings, stronger by time, will face each other. The most dangerous men in Shinobi history meet once more."

Naruto squinted. The man made no sense. Chi had said less then him, but she made sense on a greater scale. Before he could ask the man to repeat, the older man began shaking.

 _A seizure_ , Naruto wondered. But the man stopped shaking and his green eyes turned a deep brown. A brown Naruto know so well. How warm they were and full of knowledge.

"Chi?" Naruto asked in shock. This was her power. The power of everything.

To confirm, Naruto watched as the man nodded and spoke in a woman's voice. "Naruto-boy."

He smirked and lowered his head, eyes closed. So she had possessed the village leader.

"You want to tell me something, baasan. You've possessed this man to find me."

Chi spoke through him. "There is nothing to be explained of the future here. Go see old friend of mine. Old toad of mountain."

"Where is she?" Naruto questioned.

Chi, in the man, leaned forward and hit Naruto atop the head. "He." She chided. "Mount Myoboku, land of toads."

Naruto rubbed his head. "That's in another land somewhere. I'll have to teleport there."

Again, the man hit him atop his head. "No. Do not do such. If you are filled with pride there will be no room for wisdom. It is on secret path only found by those who seek. Do not ask Gamabunta to take you either. On journey, you will find goal."

Naruto rubbed his head again, but sighed. Chi was right, as always. He'd have to take the long journey of walking, it would take months, and go through tons of people.

 _My pleasure,_ he thought. The bloodlust within him craving to be free.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Chi. I will see you in due time."

He turned to leave. "Little boy." Chi called.

Naruto turned at the door, focusing on the brown eyes. "Yes, baasan?"

"When hearing of prophecy, remain vigilant and silent. Do not let brash show. The owl is wise because the more he hears, the less he speaks."

Naruto smiled and squeezed his staff. "I'm only going outside the village." he told Chi.

The woman nodded.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: Single Movement Technique."**

He disappeared.

* * *

The second village he appeared in was strangely Kirigakure. The blond kept a hood up at all times to keep from being captured.

He'd be damned if he had to walk into Mount Myoboku covered in blood.

 _I want to kill them, though. I want to see them pale,_ Naruto thought. He shook and looked toward the brightened sun.

"Please tell the demons to stop screaming awful things in my head. I'm crumbling down here, Hikari-baasan."

" **Are you okay, Naruto?"**

'Yeah, Gyūki. I'm fine. Just weary.' Naruto didn't understand why the beasts were within him and couldn't hear his thoughts. Of course they couldn't feel his physical pain anymore, but they knew when something was wrong.

Kyuubi broke his thoughts. " **Some people are staring, Naruto. To our right."**

Naruto frowned. 'I'll look. We're almost out of the village.'

Holding his hood closer to his face, the blond turned his head, catching the eye of a watching Shinobi. 'Shit.' he cursed within.

Before he knew it, the blond froze and he was surrounded by ten chakra signatures.

Lifting his head, the blond removed his hood and smiled brightly. "Naruto Namikaze. You are under arrest for the murder of 287 Kira, Kumo, and Iwa shinobi."

The ten year old smirked. "Those _ninja_ were bandits who had defected years prior. I did you all a favor."

"Once a Kiri Shinobi" one began, getting into a pathetic fighting stance. "Always a Kiri Shinobi."

The blond shrugged. "So be it. They told you I was dangerous. Ten full men is not even a ounce of what can stop me."

In fact these men knew it was suicide. What were they attempting to be? Heros? Heros died. He was a hero. Naruto didn't know what could stop him. He didn't have a limit.

He lifted his staff to use a light cut on them at once, before a pink gas grew near. It was a circle of the substance, inching in.

Naruto stomped his staff. " **Barrier."**

When the men were dead and nearly disintegrated, Naruto removed the barrier and performed a sweep motion, causing the gas to move.

The gas wasn't something made from an ordinary human. It was a technique he read about once. The Wisdom Wolf Decay.

There was a loud crash and the sound of people screaming. And he didn't need to say it as he looked up and Son Gokū's voice rumbled.

" **Saiken!"**

Naruto cringed as he was lifted by a stubby slimy tailed and rushed into the forest, leaving the screaming behind. He understood now. The six tailed slug had saved him, although he didn't need it.

She made it seem as if she attacked the village. That would go down in the books, not Naruto's name.

When they were in the forests, Naruto was placed onto the ground. "They will come after you, Saiken." He stated.

The slug seemed surprised at a human calling her by her real name, but got over the shock. "Naruto Namikaze, prophecy. I can get you to Mount Myoboku. It is in another dimension that cannot be found by humans."

Naruto raised a brow. "How'd you-"

The slug bowed. "Chi; mother of all; God of many; she signalled me, which is why you weren't allowed to use your frog summon as had you father and sannin sensei."

Naruto smiled. So that was why Chi told him to walk. It had taken months now and to think he would have never found it or never encountered Saiken.

Saiken continued. "I can get you there in promise that you seal me within you so that no others will get to me."

Naruto thought. "Are you sure you want to join Kurama, Son Gokū, Gyūki, and Shukaku? They're very obnoxious."

Saiken's black eyes widened more. "You have them within you?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm protecting them. It's my goal to have and keep them safe."

"Do you promise to seal me when we get to Mount Myoboku?"

Naruto smiled. "I would have placed you in a safer place without question or consent."

Saiken smiled and grabbed him.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he came into contact with the land of Mount Myoboku. A beautiful forest it was with large trees and plants and clean water, but Naruto still had to be cautious. For he held now five tailed beasts within him.

Saiken thankfully, did not change his appearance much. She only added some form of tattoos on his arms. Ancient and from Chi's old language. Saiken told him it was a prophet and he would understand it as he grew.

Dismissing his thoughts, Naruto watched carefully.

Chi had made this land too. As she had made the other two unexplored sage regions. As she had created the world.

'The only thing we have to do is find the great prophet and leave.' Naruto told his tailed beasts. It wasn't long before Saiken spoke. He assumed she still could not get over the fact that a human was trying to help she and her siblings.

" **Why are we here again?"**

Her voice was eager and Naruto smiled. "A prophecy has turned. I trust you saw all my memories."

" **Yes. Even your capture."**

"The prophecy changed that day. I have to speak to a great prophet. While Chi-baasan is the best, she wants me to do things alone now."

Before Saiken could speak again, a large toad jumped before Naruto. He saw the cigar before anything else. Gamabunta looked down.

"Naruto-gaki, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the great prophet, froggy."

Gamabunta would have hit Naruto, but he only nodded. "Come on, brat."

He grabbed onto Naruto and they swung through the trees. It wasn't hard to find the prophet toad and Naruto recognized him as Gamamaru, the oldest prophet of the toads.

He bowed. "Gamamaru, wise prophet."

The toad hummed and Naruto lifted himself up. "Naruto. Child Prophecy. Savior. Akuma Kitsune. Destroyer of this world. You journey home to see your brother, so this will go fast."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as the last name. Destroyer. How?

Gamamaru leaned up. "I want to tell you who you are."

"I know who I am, Great Toad Sage" Naruto argued softly.

The toad frowned deeply. "You are unaware of such. Listen well, Naruto-boy. You are more like your great great grandfather than you think."

"What of my journey?"

Gamamaru sighed. "The prophecy has changed. You are not a savior or destroyer in this world right now. It is now free will. What happens in the future is now up to you."

"How can I not be a hero?" Naruto demanded. He had accepted his monster within, but hell, it still hurt.

"You have killed something the sun Gods have stated you would save. The monster within; it feeds on you. When war arrives, you will change, Naruto. One day, you will fight off your demons and your going to be happy.

But, there will always be that demon that sits upon your shoulder and whispers thoughts of old habits."

"What does that mean?" Naruto frowned.

"You, Namikaze Naruto, will never be freed for as long as you live."

Naruto lowered his head. "So no one will ever love me." More of a statement. He knew, but it'd still hurt.

"No." Gamamaru smiled. "That is not the case. Love is already with you, Namikaze Naruto. He is in your heart, in your mind, in your sins. His love for you is like water….it slips through the cracks."

Naruto smiled. He must have been speaking of Gaara. Gaara would always be there no matter what.

"I'm a hero of this world. Everyone should love me as much as they fear me." He reasoned.

Gamamaru smiled, his eyes closed or open, the blond couldn't tell. "They all love you. They haven't realized yet. However, once they do, remember this:

You're a hero now, so of course everyone loves you. But, never forget about the one who loved you more than his own life when everyone else feared you. Search for love. Find one whose demons play well with yours, Naruto.

You are able to take hate from others, but you cannot remove it from yourself. I hate no one on this earth, they are my burden. You hate yourself. Learn soon to embrace yourself whole, Naruto. Your love depends on it."

The blond turned his head. Love. "There was once a demon who lay dying in the mist. And an angel knelt over him and smiled."

The blond nodded and kneeled. He had so much to learn. "You will grow soon, son of men."

Naruto nodded. A man in time he'd be. "Thank you, old great sage. The prophecy has been nice."

The blond almost stood, but the toad lifted a finger. "There is something else."

"What is the next part, Sage?"

"The day of capture with Haruto Namikaze; Something not of this world has been pushed within you. Something horrible. It must be taken care of during or before the world."

Naruto nodded. "I will find out about it soon."

Gamamaru sighed and he looked very sad then. "The problem is, Naruto, you think you have time."

And there it was. His head grew dizzy and if he weren't already kneeling, he would have dropped to the floor.

He knew it was coming, why else had things been happening? His seizures? The weakening yet overpowering of his body? The sins? Inside, Kurama hissed and Naruto could feel the fox's tears.

" **He's lying."**

Naruto nodded. In this part of the story, he found out his death. He was dying and he wanted to know when. It could not be stopped.

"How long do I have, Sage? How long do I have to live?"

Gamamaru sighed. "The life reaches 26 years when it will not be life any longer."

Naruto choked on air. He thought it'd be when he was younger. He still had time. Nodding, the boy thought of what his father had told him.

 _Prolonged life has ruined more men than it has ever made._

This was good then. He still had time to fulfill his promises. Naruto nodded and left the room.

When he gone, the blond leaned against the wall with tears evident in his eyes.

" **He's lying."** Kurama croaked. Although he held more tails, Kurama was the last created of the tails, making him the youngest. He was only sealed twice; in Hikari and now Naruto. And they would both be gone.

" **Go back and tell him he's lying."** The fox demanded.

Instead of speaking in his head, Naruto spoke aloud. "You know it's true, Kurama. We saw this coming. At least you all will be safe when the time comes and all my promises will be fulfilled."

" **He's wrong! You're completely healthy. I know it. I've been in you your whole-"**

"I'm dying, Kurama!" His harsh yell cut the fox off and he knew he was wrong for that. He sighed, already feeling the heavy strain on his young body. In a softer tone "We know it's true. I saw it before Gamamaru called it. I'm dying and you know it. Face it please. We all should."

His time out of the mountain through dimensions was a quiet trip. The tailed beasts said nothing and he felt bad.

"You guys will be safe when I'm gone, but remember, I'm not going anywhere until the world is safe. And even then, I'll be here fighting hatred. My soul will live forever."

Feeling them ease down, Naruto smiled and began walking down the path. He wouldn't die until everything was fufilled. He was too determined to die.

And yet, he grew closer and closer. He had been climbing the edge of ten for months now and he would be eleven in days.

The blond forgot his thoughts as a strangled cry broke out.

He froze near the trees and stared at the shinobi on the ground. His eye was gauged out. His legs and arms twisted. Naruto had no idea how the man was still crying and alive.

His head had been split, right down to his nose. Naruto walked closer as the man noticed him. "Please. I know you. You are Namikaze. Demon fox. You heal. Please help me. I can repay you."

Naruto inched even closer, until his feet were right before the man's split face. His hand reached for the sealed green liquid Chi had given him.

However, just before he grabbed it, the blond stopped. If his powers were correct, he could test them.

The man cried more as Naruto sat before him, blood oozing as he whimpered. Naruto watched in delight as the blood touched his black pants and he could see parts of the man's brain.

He watched him until his last breath. The man was finally dead. With a smile, Naruto stood and grabbed the man, throwing his body over his shoulder and frowning as his brain fell to the ground.

The ten year old frowned and placed his staff underneath his arm. With his bare hands, he grabbed the brain and placed it inside his cloak.

There was no place to place the body. " **Cogitation Monstrosity."**

The blond smiled as the land before him expanded slightly. Stretching as a waterfall was formed and just behind that waterfall, a cave. His work could be finished there.

He hoisted the dead body upon his body more and walked toward the cave. "If this works, I will be the most dangerous being alive."

A voice within him sounded. A voice that had been there since the attack. _We'll be more like him._

Without fail, Naruto smiled. Chi told him not to restrain his monstrosity. It would only grow stronger.

The blond laid the body down and went to work. He first got all his equipment. The thread and needle and scissors. He got the green liquid.

With a smile, the blond placed the brain in its former place. With his legs, he'd have to push the split head together. He couldn't thread it if it were apart.

This act was a final push into monstrosity. When Naruto did this, he could only make friends with his demons. The head was stiched thoroughly. The eye was pushed back into place only partially. Naruto had to remove the skin around it.

He rubbed some healing liquid on the man and sighed. "This is it." he whispered.

" **We are here for you, Naruto."** Saiken reassured. They were anxious too.

Naruto nodded and lifted his arms. Breathing deeply, he sighed again. This felt so wrong yet so right. He was doing the man a favor. Reaching into his cloak, the boy pulled out a mirror and sat it on the floor.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: Recreation!"**

The man's body remained still and Naruto sat back down with a frown. Had he placed the brain back in wrong? Before he could burn the man's body and give him a proper farewell, the man began twitching. Naruto felt it too.

It was an odd sensation like an electrical jolt and a dull twitch simultaneously.

A rapid calming.

He awoke the same way he died; his body was shuddering and there was a cry of pain. The man felt around, not looking anywhere.

Naruto quietly scooted the mirror closer to him. When he grabbed it, the nameless shinobi sat up and looked. There was a cry of horror as he touched the stitches going down his face.

A look of disgust as he peered within his head at the eye almost drooping. Naruto cleared his throat and the man looked to him. His good eye widened.

"I was dead." He felt all over himself. "I saw...I can't remember, but I died and you were there." Again, he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm a monster. My wife….my children will not look at me the same way."

Naruto remained silent. Awwed at his own terrible power. He loved it.

Finally, the man sighed. He stared at Naruto. "People are wrong about you to a certain extent. It's true you've helped me, but I don't know whether to call you a monster or myself."

Naruto shook his head. "Simply thank me. And thank you for helping me understand this power of mine."

Before he stood, he had to ask the man. "When you were gone, what did you see? When you were….dead?"

The man visibly shuddered. "There was a woman there. Dark and tall."

Naruto nodded. "Chi...the God of all things. Whether it be birth or death."

The man looked surprised that Naruto would know, but nodded nonetheless. "She told me of my sins and my deeds, but before she sent me off, I started to wake up."

Naruto nodded for him to continue. There was more, he saw it.

"She said this name….Nar..Nam..Som-"

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto spoke. "That's me."

"Does the God know you?" The man wondered, incredulous.

"A mentor and friend of mine, yes."

"She told me to tell you not to interfere. Not to interfere so much with her deaths or balance would not be okay."

Naruto smiled softly. "She wants me to only use my art when it is absolutely necessary or when I feel up to it."

The shinobi nodded. "I had never known that our God was someone like that. I look nothing like her."

Naruto smiled. "Her children don't either. Here." The blond pulled a small book from his pouch. In the books were basic facts and information about Chi. How she came, who she was, and her legacy on the world. There were pictures of her and her children before.

Naruto knew that if the man did as told, Chi's name and the worship that she deserved would be known around the world.

"Take this...copy it. Make people know. She told you about your sins, right?"

The man, aimlessly looking through the book and awwing at the younger photos of Chi, blushed.

"I was like that too once." Naruto reassured. He chose not to tell the man that Chi was older and wiser now. He'd never see her. No one would and Naruto wouldn't tell them that she was alive.

The man blushed and closed the book. "What about my sins?"

"Spread this book and show people who your God is. All their God. The creator of all things and the mother of men. As Chi once said, if you know your devil, you know your God."

The man nodded and Naruto knew he was being truthful. He knew that in a few years time, he and Chi would be famous. Only, Chi would be deemed dead.

He stood near the cave entrance and grabbed his belongings. "If you don't mind me asking, but where are we?"

The man looked up from reading the book, so fascinated already by the idea and the theory. "Oh. We're on the outskirts of Konoha. Just miles from the border."

Naruto nodded as he left the man. It was time to return home.

 **OMG. I Love this chapter. Everything just expanded so well. Guys, if you're confused, yes it states that Naruto is dying. He has until he is 26. I know it's sad, but that's a long time from this chapter. It'll only end if Naruto removes what is within his body. It's not poison, but his great great grandfather ordered something to be placed within Naruto.**

 **It'll make sense soon. OMG. Next chapter, Naruto is able to return home and see Gaara and Sasuke. I'm excited.**

 **Now, the blond has five tailed beasts within him.**

 **Shukaku, the one tail. Son Gokū, the four tails. Saiken, the six tails. Gyūki, the eight tails. And Kurama, the nine tails.**

 **All he needs now is the two, three, five, and seven tails.**


	15. Gaara

**Gaara**

 **Well. I wanted to add some more NaruGaa brotherly love here. I wanted to show everyone how Naruto unconsciously follows in the footsteps of Pein, even if he may hate it. Hence the title. Sorry it's so late. I've been feeling bad for some days. Who's ever gone to the hospital so frequently on a holiday season. Huh?**

Naruto smiled as he walked near the border of Konohagakure. He hadn't seen it in nearly three years. With a smiled, the blond stepped further.

"I can't wait to see, Gaara." he mumbled to himself.

A chunin at the gate raised his hand. "Halt." Naruto shrugged, but ceased movement nonetheless. He must have looked odd with his hood on, the two side fronts sticking up due to his horns.

The blond removed his hood and did his best to smile at the chunins. It took some time, but finally they recognized him.

Their eyes went from narrowed to shocked, confused, and slightly disappointed.

"Namikaze Naruto. We deemed you dead. When Jiraiya came, we searched and searched."

Naruto shrugged. "Will you let me in so I can speak with the hokage?"

The chunins scanned him again, mumbling something about Akuma Kitsune, but let him by nonetheless.

Just as he walked by a chunin, one leaned forward fearfully and placed chakra-restraining bands around his hands.

The less judging chunin stared. "You're a bit dangerous, word around the world says. Those binds can only be removed by the hokage himself. You have to go see him."

Naruto nodded and walked away. He'd go see the hokage later on today. With a smirk, the blond pushed off the charak bands. No mere mortal could bind him.

He looked around Konoha. There were odd stares. Parents yanking their children away when they waved and smiled at him. Whispers of Akuma Kitsune.

He breathed deeply. Yeah, he was home.

Turning in the direction of the Uchiha compound, the blond began walking slowly. He couldn't wait to see Gaara and Sasuke and the rest of the Uchihas.

The clan compound was more of a home to Naruto then the whole of Konoha. All the Uchihas accepted him and he knew it'd be a good place for Gaara to be when he was away.

There were two Uchiha guards standing at the gates. When they saw him, their eyes widened. He nodded.

"It's me."

Eventually the two guards smiled, walking closer and patting Naruto upon the shoulders. "It's been ages. We thought the worst, but we still hoped."

Naruto smiled. "That's good."

"We heard you were a survivor. Kidnapped, but you found a way to get out. Nice job."

No talks of demon fox, no monster. Naruto missed the compound. "Any chance I can see the others?"

"Of course, Naruto. Go right ahead."

The blond smiled and walked into the Uchiha compound. He watched children running from shops and playing together. He watched as people got over their shock of seeing him, then waved happily.

They congratulated him and wished him the best.

When Naruto reached the Uchiha playground, he knew instantly which child was his brother.

Gaara, now six years old, had grown lanky and tall for his age. He now wore a beige cloak with a burning sun upon the back and brown pants.

His hair had grown out more. Tears filled Naruto's eyes slightly as he walked closer to his brother and his friends.

The redhead was sitting in a circle of girls and boys, all Uchihas, playing some sort of game.

Gaara was speaking with another boy and Naruto smiled. "I expected you to be in the house, Gaara."

He watched the redhead freeze and all the other kids look up.

"Naruto!" Some yelled.

"You're back!"

"You're alive!"

"My kaa-san knew you'd beat the bad guys!"

Naruto smiled as all the children hugged him and chatted with him, asking him all kinds of questions.

"Was it fun?"

"How'd you get horns? Can I have some?"

Naruto shook his head. "Now that's a story for later….maybe around an outside fire." Some of the kids squealed, but he raised his hand. "Now I need you all to relay the message all over the village. Naruto Namikaze is back."

The kids dispersed quickly, deeming Naruto's request a mission. They wouldn't fail him. Naruto looked back to his brother. Gaara had now stood, but he was still turned around, not facing Naruto, his head down.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned softly. What if Gaara hated him now?

Slowly, the blond ventured forth, attempting to comfort his brother. Just as he touched the boy's shoulder, the wind was knocked out of him.

Gaara had tackled both of them to the ground and his shoulders were shaking as he hugged Naruto. He was crying. "I thought you were gone." He sobbed. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Naruto frowned and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "I wouldn't abandon you Gaara."

Gaara looked up at Naruto then. How the blond had missed his pale green eyes. The pale skin and the dark eye circles. Naruto stood and helped his little brother up.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you." Naruto croaked and he hugged the boy closer, making Gaara cry even harder.

"The third told us you might be dead." He squeezed Naruto even tighter. "But, he was wrong."

"You bet."

The blond waited for the other to cease crying. When the redhead did, he looked at Naruto. Naruto wiped the boy's face and chuckled. Cautiously he reached up and squeezed the boy's nose.

"You still breathing, Shuk?"

Gaara inhaled and exhaled dramatically, but nodded subtly nonetheless.

"Then you and I know you're alive."

Gaara giggled and hugged his brother. "I missed you."

Naruto sighed. "I missed you too."

He had missed Gaara to a great extent. Being honest, Naruto admitted to missing Gaara more than missing Sasuke and the others.

Missing Gaara was different. It wasn't about how long they'd seen one another or the amount of time they talked. For Naruto, it was moreso the moment he'd be doing something and turning to tell Gaara about it, then falling into a mood where he wished Gaara was right next to him.

Pein had told him something like that once too. Said something along the lines of always thinking of Naruto. Those times.

Gaara was flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood. He didn't want to leave the boy, but saving the world was on the line.

Even then, Naruto was his brother's hero first.

After a while, Gaara moved back and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on. I bet Mikoto-bachan can't wait to see you."

The eleven year old allowed himself to be dragged to the large Uchiha mansion where the main branch lived.

The house felt the same as it always had. Warm and high ranked. Naruto laughed a bit as they took their shoes off at the door. Gaara probably didn't remember, but he did.

How their mother would hit all the boys upside the head for tracking the floor. She'd swiftly hit them one by one all the time and if their father was misbehaving, she'd hit him too.

Mikoto and Kushina were so different, but they were best friends. Just like Naruto and Sasuke.

Gaara drug him into the kitchen just as Mikoto turned around. "Sasuke go and get Gaara so you two can have lun- oh my."

Naruto smiled and waved awkwardly, neither knowing what to do or say. Mikoto put her trays of food down softly, staring and staring.

Slowly, she walked over and touched his face. He smiled softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost, aunt Mikoto."

Mikoto gasped and hugged Naruto sharply. "Oh my. Naruto where have you been? You have horns. Oh-"

She moved back and pinched his arm. "Don't you ever disappear like that again, young man."

Naruto laughed softly. "I'm sorry. But, it's a good thing. I've learned so many things about the world in my travels. I can't wait to tell you all about it." He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Sasuke is out somewhere and Fugaku and Itachi should be back with their team. Left three days ago."

Naruto raised a brow, and Mikoto 'oh.'' "I thought the Uchiha guards would have told you. Well, when Jiraiya came and told us you'd been attacked and kidnapped, Fugaku and a few other Uchihas banded a Naruto recovery squad. Every week, they go and look for you."

Naruto smiled and Gaara hugged his waist. "Sasuke. Is he out with….friends?" That hurt to say.

Mikoto looked and laughed as if it were a big joke. "Sasuke hasn't been talking to people in a while. Hopefully you can change that."

"Me?" Naruto questioned, but he did not resist the small whiff of hope that kissed his thoughts.

Mikoto nodded. "He and Gaara talk about you as if you put stars in the sky."

Gaara smiled. "Aniki. Are we able to go back to the Namikaze home."

The blond nodded. "Of course we can." He hugged Mikoto again. "We'll be back later."

* * *

Gaara showed him a flower charm. "And I got this from Hanabi Hyuuga on my fifth birthday. She said it's because I'm the only one in our class that knows how to be a ninja."

Naruto raised a brow. Gaara already having girls like him. That was odd. "You have a girlfriend?"

Gaara blushed. "No. She's mean sometimes and I think she has a crush on Konohamaru. Girls are annoying."

When Naruto opened the door of the Namikaze mansion, he smelled it with relief. This was home.

Home for him and Home for Gaara. So many memories had been in this house. Most good, the last bad.

In the living room is where they used to play games and arm wrestle with their mother.

The training ground was where Deidara would explode things and rant about art. Where Nagato would attempt to teach his brothers about efficiency and when he read books on prophets.

The kitchen, where Naruto used to sneak and eat at night, take food for he and Sasuke. The rooms where the brothers would spend days talking about the world.

Everywhere in this house held a memory. Naruto breathed deeply as he visualized a memory.

Deidara's transparent form ran past slowly into the kitchen. ' _Come on, dad. I'm hungry.'_

Naruto smiled as he watched the memory unfold. As Deidara turned around too late and hit his face on the henge of the kitchen door. He'd busted his nose that day.

The blond smiled even more when his father appeared, trying to quiet Deidara down. Then Naruto squinted his eyes. His mother had come in after that, her hair flying like the nine tails of Kurama.

' _Minato. What'd you do to our son?'_

' _I didn't do anything, Kushina. Deidara, sweetheart, stop crying. You'll live; come on. Just a little bruise.'_

Naruto laughed softly as his mother's fist came down onto Minato's head. ' _It's not, you idiot. My baby's in pain._

"Aniki, are you coming in?"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he watched Gaara stand by the door. He nodded sheepishly and walked inside. It felt like so long.

The blond walked in more and smiled at the pictures hanging all around. He stopped at a photo that had been there when Gaara turned one.

They had all posed together, Their mother and father in front like an advance guard. Behind them, their offspring had been arranged.

Kushina, their mother sat in a chair, upright, he short legs not touching the floor. She had been trying hard to smile due to the actions behind her. Naruto smiled. His mother wanted to kill them all that photo day.

Beside her was Minato, husband and father. He looked mighty upon his chair. His large hand resting on Kushina's back. His face was shining, a small smile still lighting the room. Unlike his wife, he'd been looking straight ahead, carved and rigid. Not a ripple out of place.

Behind Kushina was Nagato in a heavy cloak. He was stiff and thin back then. His nostrils were wide on his bony face. Still, he was healthy and pushing Pein over slightly.

Pein was next to him rubbing and messing up Nagato's hair. He was laughing slightly at Deidara who was trying to push Naruto away.

Naruto laughed sheepishly at his misbehaving nature. He didn't understand how his foot had actually connected with Deidara's face. Even then, Deidara had two fingers behind his father's head.

And right there, between Kushina, in the place of honor was the new addition. Gaara's face was a freshly baked bun and his tiny mouth was puckered. His marshmallow fists popped out of the gown Kushina had dressed im in.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes, but he blinked them away. He touched every inch of the photo. How long had he been gone for this to happen? So long, he had forgotten how they looked.

"Did they like me?"

The blond turned to Gaara who had been staring at the picture. He was only three when the clan was massacred and although he heard of it, he never remembered much. He had no opinion of the massacre, but he often disagreed with what others said about Pein, even when he knew Pein killed the clan.

Naruto snorted. "No, otouto. They loved you. So much. You were so unique to us."

Green orbs shined. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

 _Naruto raised a brow as he walked in from school one day._

 _Kushina had the Gaara atop her head as she vacuumed the floor. Nagato was lying upside down on the couch biting something as Deidara tried feeding his hands at the table._

 _Naruto deadpanned._ _ **At least Pein isn't crazy like this**_ _, he thought. Pein, as the oldest son and heir to the clan, was responsible- who the hell was Naruto kidding?_

 _Pein was anything but responsible at this age. In fact, the jinchuuriki found it odd that the orange haired boy wasn't in this room._

 _As if he could conjure his own thoughts, Pein came from the back room. Pillows were strapped to his arms, legs, back, and stomach. "I'm a sumo wrestler!" he yelled over the vacuum._

 _The eldest son jumped on Nagato's back, making whatever he was biting on fly from his mouth and onto Naruto's face._

 _Everything stopped._

 _Kushina turned off the vacuum, Deidara hands weren't being properly fed, Nagato turned his upside down head to the side, and Pein stared at Naruto._

 _Naruto made his face red. "This family" he began, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I wanted to come home and be me from a long day...but this family….is so…..cool!"_

 _He tackled Pein's pillows and the two boys began rolling around on the ground, unconsciously pulling Nagato into it._

" _Don't break anything. Your father should be home early today" their mother stated and went back to cleaning._

 _Nagato bit onto Naruto's shoulder and Naruto growled, swiping at his older brother. Nagato punched Pein lightly, hitting the pillow on his arm._

" _I didn't want to be in this fight."_

" _But, you're punching me!" Pein yelled back._

 _All three boys rolled around more. Kushina just smiled happily and moved to the side. Having five boys was anything but new._

 _Naruto stood up and Nagato grabbed at his legs, making the jinchuuriki fall backward onto Deidara. "Alright, you guys. I'm bringing the water in!" He ran to the kitchen._

 _The front door opened as Pein chopped Naruto in the back with his hand. Naruto roared and bit down on someone's leg, which felt too strong to be a child's._

 _Everything stopped._

 _Kushina turned off the vacuum, Nagato let go of Pein's hair, Pein stared wide eyed, Gaara grabbed his mother's hair and covered his green orbs, and the great Namikaze Minato's eyes filled with tears as Naruto's teeth went deeper into his leg._

 _On cue Deidara ran in and threw the water at his brothers. It only hit Minato. "Oh. Sorry, tou-san." he whispered._

 _Minato inhaled deeply. "Now you're all getting it." he stated and grabbed Deidara over his head. Kushina smiled happily and continued cleaning._

 _Naruto dug his teeth further into his father's leg, Nagato and Pein were hanging on his arms, and Deidara had ended up on the top of his father's head._

 _By the time she finished cleaning, Kushina's boys were drained on the couch. "Oh, no, Gaara. Your brothers and father are weak. They need to be helped."_

 _She walked Gaara over and let him touch each of their foreheads. Naruto stood and stretched. "I feel much better now."_

" _Me too" Minato stated, kissing Kushina's forehead._

" _Praise Gaara, the best healer in all of Konoha!" Deidara yelled. The baby giggled._

* * *

Those were the best days ever. Gaara smiled at the story and Naruto deemed it better that Gaara didn't remember much. Sure there was the occasional remembrance of Kushina taking him to the hospital or Minato tickling him.

Other than that, Gaara was fine with just Naruto and Naruto was fine with that.

The Namikaze brothers were something else. Although they wrestled and argued, absolutely nothing could tear them apart. Sasuke had said once that Naruto could walk through hell and not get burned….because his brothers would be there to shield him with anything.

The raven even said that he and Itachi were not _that_ close.

Before Naruto's power had unfolded, the Namikaze brothers had fought back to back, and side by side.

They could carry one another through the flames of hell, their flesh getting burned to the bone. Through places where demons dwelled. Naruto smiled. They were powerful. He wondered how it'd be if they all got together again.

The child enhancer of the rinnegan and six paths.

The wielder of intellect and classic ideas.

The art child, building things for explosions and shaping his body.

Then there was the youngest. A wielder of sand.

And then there was a near god.

A force they'd be. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hands. "Come on, Gaara. Let's go get some ramen."

As they left the house, Naruto glanced at the picture one last time. Even if two were dead, one a traitor, one on the edge of insanity, and the last a loner, they were brothers; then, now, always.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha children that ran over to Gaara. "Naruto-sama, we know that you just came back, but can we please show Gaara something quickly?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, figuring he'd have plenty of time to spend with his younger brother. Naruto vowed that he would not leave the village for a long duration of time until Gaara was about fifteen. He couldn't miss anything else.

Another child grabbed onto Gaara's arm, but the boy seemed hesitant. He didn't want to leave Naruto's side for fear of the blond not being in Konoha.

Naruto squeezed Gaara's nose. "When you guys are finished, please bring him to the Uchiha compound. I'm not done with him yet, so I'll be there."

Gaara smiled and nodded for his friends and Naruto watched as they ran off.

"He's a good kid, isn't he?"

The blond turned to Teuchi, the ramen owner, one of the civilians who didn't judge him. "Yeah. He is. Even if he's so quiet, he has a bright mind."

Teuchi smiled. "Of course. Gaara-kun would come here often and eat ramen. He'd order several bowls. One for himself and the others for you."

Naruto smiled softly, and ignored the slight wince. That money that Gaara was spending would only come out of the Namikaze earnings. And although they had enough of it, the blond would have to tell his otouto not to over indulge on spending.

Naruto sighed and looked to the dimming sun. He'd have to speak with the hokage soon and see Sasuke.

Although he dreaded bringing up his travels, the blond wanted to see his dear friend. He hadn't seen the raven in nearly three years.

"Have a good day, old man Teuchi. And give Ayame my regards."

Teuchi smiled. "Of course, Naruto."

He walked stiffly to the hokage building, his staff feeling the earth beneath him. Was he ready to conjure everything back into existence? Could he uphold information from the hokage?

He'd tell the man about Chi, but her wouldn't tell him where she resided. Nor would he tell him about Kaguya.

He'd tell the man about the tailed beasts, but not his quest for more. Nor his quest to defeat his grandfather or to save Kaguya.

He'd tell about the attack, but not who administered it.

He'd tell about the new prophecy and the seizures, but Naruto decided he'd obscure the most fatal part; he was dying.

The hokage building was just as Naruto remembered. When his brothers would be in school and Kushina would bring Naruto to hang around Minato all day.

He missed his father's company and Naruto wanted to believe the man missed his.

"I'm here to see the hokage." He told the woman at the front desk.

Although she looked normal and calm, Naruto knew the woman was highly alert and trained. Why the hell else would she be outside the hokage's office?

She looked up and gave neither a sneer nor smile. "He's been expecting you. Go right ahead."

Naruto nodded and walked forward, feeling the woman's stare on this attire every step of the way.

He knocked once and slipped inside. The third sat quietly at his desk, lips in a pitiful frown, Naruto's bingo status sitting before him.

Naruto walked in further. The tales he had.

* * *

Naruto walked from the building with a sigh of relief. He'd expected a full interrogation, but Hiruzen had simply asked about the attack and how his body had been coping with the tailed beasts.

He's also tried negotiating with Kirigakure, but they hadn't answered back to his requests of pardoning Naruto.

Other than that, it had been a clean meeting. No talk of monsters and doomed men, just talking. Hiruzen promised to place Naruto back into the academy with his class and spread word to Jiraiya that Naruto was alright.

It was nearing dark, so Naruto figured he'd return to the Uchiha manor and retrieve Gaara.

Just as he turned down a moonlit alleyway, the blond froze in his steps. There leaning against the wall was Sasuke Uchiha.

He'd changed. When he was younger, the boy was slightly pudgy. Just on the cheeks. He only wore black clothing. He was lanky and tall.

Some of those features were still there. Naruto blinked slowly, his eyes inhaling every aspect of his friend.

Dark blue shirt and white shorts. His skin was still pale, but he didn't seem sick. And holy shit, he was even more beautiful.

Every feature had shaped itself into the eleven year old boy standing here. Naruto looked away when Sasuke's dark eyed turned to him.

He felt them widen. And there was a murmur. "They were right. You are alive."

Naruto looked back, resisting his monstrosity. "That I am."

He watched cautiously as the raven walked closer, staring and analyzing every part of him. The horns, and then he reached skin, where the neck met the chest.

A small glimpse of the scar Naruto had gotten while being held captive. Slowly the raven reached his hand up and touched over the burden.

The scar Gaara consistently asked about and the scar no one else noticed. Sasuke raised a brow at how his friend tensed at his touch.

"I didn't realize it hurt." he whispered. "Kurama didn't heal these…meaning that it was too embedded."

Naruto sighed and looked away. "Don't worry about breaking me or making me sad. You can't break something that's already broken."

Before the blond knew it, he was thrown back. He could already feel his cheek bruising as he stared shocked at Sasuke. Forget being nice. "Teme, what the hell you'd do that for?"

Sasuke balled his fists. "Stop saying dumb things, dobe. You're not what they say you are. You're not a monster, you're not a demon fox, and you're not broken. Say it again and I'll kick your ass."

Naruto growled himself and stood, standing dangerously close to the Uchiha. "Face it, bastard. Monsters are real. Ghosts are real too. Sometimes they live inside you…." The blond opened his cloak to display how deep and disgusting the scar was. "Sometimes they win."

Sasuke did not falter at the image of the scar. Instead, he stared at Naruto for a long moment. Then his fist connected again.

The two began scrambling around on the ground, punching and biting as if they were enemies. Naruto frowned when he stood and blew his staff.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: All world Destruction"**

He frowned as the small shockwave went toward Sasuke and did not dizzy him. It did not hurt him even the slightest.

Sasuke only ran forward and tackled him.

He looked into the obsidian eyes and it dawned upon the blond.

His power was equal to Sasuke's. And the reason why? Sasuke Uchiha was immune to all of Naruto's prophecy techniques.

He was punched in the chest. "You think war is all you know, Dobe? You think it's cool to accept what others think about you? How dumb can you get?"

Naruto laid down then and let Sasuke finish his banter. He'd be done in due time.

"Sasuke." He spoke softly, making the Uchiha freeze. "I'm going to summarize my three year travel in these sentences.

War is hell, but that's not the half of it. It's also mystery and terror and adventure and courage. For me, war is nasty and fun. It was thrilling to be called a monster. War makes you a man…..war makes you dead."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for the longest moment. Then, the boy hugged the blond. "You idiot." He mumbled.

And Naruto knew he'd been missed. "Bastard."

Sasuke got up, much to his friend's dismay, and helped Naruto up. "How long have you been back?"

"I came this morning." Naruto admitted as Sasuke glared.

The raven opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again. "Happy birthday, idiot."

Naruto raised a brow, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm your age now. Still better than you though."

Sasuke punched him playfully. "Race you back to the manor, loser."

Naruto ran ahead. "Try and keep up, bastard."

They ran through the streets of Konoha, right on one another's neck. Forgetting how the shop owners cursed their names and how the ANBU apologized for their shenanigans.

Both their feet stepped into the Uchiha home at once. The two began to bicker.

"Did you see my foot, Usuratonkachi? Don't tell me your eyesight's gone bad."

Naruto growled. "Teme, even with this cloak and staff, I still had to turn around and find you running. I beat you."

Sasuke shoved his rival a bit. "Keep dreaming."

"As long as you wake up."

Just as the two began to banter, a voice cut them off. "Naruto, my boy, you're alive and well. Happy birthday."

A hand touched his shoulder and Naruto looked into the eyes of Fugaku Uchiha, his father's best friend.

When he looked around the living room, mostly everyone was there. Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, the Uchiha children, and a many others. They must have been the Naruto retrieval team. They were all smiling and happy and watching Naruto as if they were so proud.

Finally the blond looked back up at Fugaku and smiled. "It's good to be home, uncle." Fugaku laughed as the others came over, asking about Naruto's journey.

He told them everything he told Hiruzen, only this time, he'd put more action and adventure into it. He relayed to them Iwa, the personalities of his tailed beasts, the beauty of Mount Myoboku, and even shared with them teachings he got from Chi, including pictures of her.

When Mikoto brought out food for everyone, Fugaku cleared his throat. Everyone listened. "As you all know, and Naruto I hope you do not think we forgot. Today is his birthday. We all got you something today."

"Really?" The blond asked, clearly excited as a child jumped upon his head like a skinny monkey. Briefly, he wondered where Gaara and his little friends were.

Mikoto nodded and handed him two boxes. "These are from Fuga-Fu and I."

Fugaku turned red at the nickname as the other men laughed quietly. Naruto opened them quickly and held up two scrolls and a bag of tea.

It was the same tea Chi once had, very ancient. And within the scrolls were steps on how to complete the Hiraishin as a Namikaze.

Naruto blinked softly and Fugaku patted his back. "Your father left those for you. He gave them to me when you were first born, forbiding that if something happened before you grew, he'd know you'd remember him. You're of age now."

Mikoto smiled. "I travelled all around as a jounin when I first met Fugaku. I found that tea and used to give it to Sasuke and Itachi-kun when they were sick."

Naruto thanked them both as Itachi and Shisui came over. Shisi bumped Itachi and handed his presents over first. "I was a child when Kushina gave me this."

Naruto smiled and opened the present only to blush intently. It was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke, both near infants in the bath tub. Sasuke was chewing on a frog, probably Naruto's, and the blond baby was looking up saying something to the camera. His other hand was on Naruto's head.

Shisui smiled. "You guys had one play date when you were younger and this was it. Aunt Mikoto had to go the the hospital for her check up and Itachi was still in the academy, so she sent Sasuke and I over to aunt Kushina's house.

Aunt Kushina told me to take you guys a bath, but you to wouldn't pay attention. I turned the cleaning into a photo event."

Naruto smiled and hugged the picture close. "I love it. I love all these gifts. You guys don't know how much it means to come back home and be accepted."

Itachi rubbed his head and handed him a box. Naruto opened it and smiled softly. That was only to his his shock.

From the box, he pulled out a cloak like his own, only larger. He looked to Itachi with a raised brow. "I really like your cloak, so I went and got another tailored for you as you grew."

Naruto smiled and bit his tongue. He knew no one could tailor this. He knew this material could not be found anywhere else. He knew Pein made this.

But when had he given it the Uchiha? Before he left or after? And if Itachi saw the missing nin, wasn't it his clear order to capture Pein at all costs.

He'd gotten it before. Still, Itachi still harbored feelings for the older Namikaze. And he knew Naruto knew as he blushed.

"Thank you, Itachi."

There was a tap on his shoulder and Naruto turned to see Sasuke begrudgingly holding out a small box.

He grabbed hold of it with a swift, 'teme.' Opening the box, the blond's smile widened tenfold. It was a necklace, shaped like the Namikaze sun, yet painted like the Uchiha symbol.

He looked to Sasuke as the raven pulled a necklace from his shirt. It was shaped like the Uchiha fan, but painted a burning yellow.

"Mother helped me make it, loser." He mumbled. "Look on the back."

Naruto twisted his necklace and winced at the two words upon the back. Rival and friend. That was the only way Sasuke would see him. It hurt, but he smiled anyway.

"Thanks, teme. I'll keep it forever."

Sasuke pointed behind him as Fugaku brought a large box into the room. He raised a brow but, gave the box his full attention. "What is it?"

He really loved presents. Shisui laughed. "Open it up."

The blond did as told. When he opened the top, the blond laughed in pure delight. There in the box was Gaara in a large fox onsie. He jumped out and stood before Naruto with his arms outstretched.

Naruto froze.

* * *

" _Why'd you name him Gaara?"_

 _Kushina laughed at Naruto's question as the boy looked into the crib. Pein raised a brow too and answered for his mother. "It just something mother and father came up with at the time."_

" _Does he need to be protected?" Naruto questioned even more as green orbs stared at him._

 _Deidara smacked his head and Nagato and his father shared a look. "Of course, Naruto. Just like we all protected you when you were born."_

 _Naruto smiled. "You did?"_

 _Minato laughed and removed his cloak. "Of course. In this family, we protect each other. That's our way."_

 _Naruto laughed and gave a thumbs up to the highly confused Gaara. "Then, I'll protect Gaara with my life. Dattebayo!"_

* * *

"Aniki?" Naruto snapped from his memory, finding Gaara still standing there as his present. He dropped to his knees and hugged the redhead., his shoulders shaking as he cried.

Gaara rubbed his back. "Why are you crying, big brother?"

Naruto sighed with relief. "I'm just so happy."

 **And that's it for Gaara. Next chapter, we actually get into canon. Because graduation is coming up and so is the wave arc. Are you guys ready for another tailed beasts? Well I want you all to know that we will see Chi, Pein, or even the other Namikaze. And certainly can't forget Hikari's monster.**

 **Narusasu is coming soon friends, but feelings will only be present.**


	16. Team-Bonding

**Team-Bonding**

 **I know some things came before or after what was in the Anime or Manga, but I've decided to place my own chronology on this.**

 **This chapter is going to be a bit angsty for Naruto. Memories will arise and he'll deal with them. I must say, however, that if Gaara was not within this story, it'd be a lot more sad.**

Gaara ran as fast as he could from the shinobi chasing after him. The seven year old laughed silently as some of the paint in his bucket spilled and landed all over the ground.

"Come back here, you damn child!" One of the chunin yelled harshly, but as Gaara looked back, there was no intent to hurt him in their eyes. In fact, it seemed as if he'd been their entertainment for the day.

He laughed even more as he ran through the market part of town, getting paint all over the fruit.

"Gaara, get back here!" Some yelled.

"Sorry!" he yelled. When he turned back and continued sprinting from the shinobi, he missed the shaking of ANBU's head who were watching him, protecting him at the request of Naruto and the now dead fourth hokage.

They apologized to the market sellers and paid the damages.

Gaara's eye crinkled as he ran faster and faster, accidently running into Hanabi Hyuga and knocking her over. Hinata hid her giggle as Hiashi frowned, wishing Gaara would be more like his brother.

He raised his fist in the air. "Gaara, you brat. Wait until your brother hears about this!"

Just as the redhead turned to apologize, he realized he was too far away to apologize. When he turned back, Gaara's face hit something really hard.

He groaned and looked up into the mismatched eyes of his older brother and the deep scowl on the tan face. Gaara placed his hands behind his back and blushed.

Naruto shook his head and dropped his own bucket of paint. "I beat you and you know it. In fact, I've been waiting here for more than two minutes."

Gaara frowned and stomped as Naruto harshly squeezed his nose. "But old man Hiruzen almost caught me and I had to hurry."

Naruto shook his head again. "No excuse." He held up his empty bucket of orange paint. "I painted the whole hokage monument and got away from everyone."

Gaara stuck his tongue out. "You have special Namikaze powers."

Another nose squeeze. "So do you."

Gaara frowned. This was the best part of his training. Naruto had been training him for some time now, easily putting Gaara at the top of his class in the academy.

He knew everything, but the best part was the race. This was when training ended and Naruto would challenge him to an art war, where both boys would see how long it took them to finish vandalizing something.

Naruto had the Hokage's monument while Gaara had chosen the the first hokage's statue at the valley at the end.

He lost this time because some shinobi had found him as well as the third hokage.

The two glared at one another for a long while, Naruto with his arms crossed and Gaara with his fist tightened.

Eventually, Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's hair and messed it up. "This can only call for icecream. You can't go faster on an empty stomach."

Gaara cheered eventually and began to walk in stride with his aniki. "Big brother, are you excited for your graduation tomorrow?"

"More or less so. I won't have any competition, but teme. Maybe I shouldn't go."

Gaara's eyes widened and Naruto waited patiently. "But you have to big brother. All of my friends will call me a liar if you don't graduate at the top of the class."

"Eh? Then I guess I will, but next time don't make bets on me."

Gaara nodded with a smile. "Do you get on teams?"

"Of course, Gaara. Don't forget your lessons. I may be on the team with a dead-last."

Gaara smiled as Naruto handed him the other half of his popsicle. "But if that happens, you won't be on the team with Sasuke."

"No trust me, they'll put me on the team with Sasuke." Naruto grimaced. Knowing that Sasuke was the only one in the village that could nearly tame him, they'd definitely put him on the team with Sasuke.

"Who else would you like on your team?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and bit into his popsicle. "I'd say either Shikamaru or Hinata. He may be lazy, but he's good. She may be quiet, but she's smart and tough."

Gaara blushed. "Hanabi said that Hinata likes you."

Naruto raised a brow. "Really?" He had always been dense when it came to signalling infatuation. Sasuke had once called him dead-last when the Namikaze asked why Hinata was blushing.

Then again, he saw her blush around Shikamaru too. Or was it the other way around. Before his eyes widened to comedic proportions, the two brothers were joined by someone else.

"How are my two misfits?"

Both looked to see the Third standing there with a large smile. Gaara waved. "Hi, Hokage Hiruzen old man. Sorry about Hashi-hokage's face. We were just talking about Naruto's team."

The old man came to sit down. "That is if he graduates, which I know he will. You're brother is very aspiring, Gaara."

The blond blushed, but attempted to look tough before his otouto. "I'm right here."

Hiruzen laughed. "We know, silly. Have you been practicing?"

"No, just training Gaara and spending as much time with him as I can."

The man nodded and the three began to talk for hours.

* * *

After spending much time with the third hokage, Naruto was urged to spend some time training. While Gaara went to the Uchiha manor to hang out with everyone and Shisui, who was his 'ultimate favorite friend' now, Naruto and the hokage walked around.

"I know who will be on my team, old man." Naruto stated, noticing the curious glances as he walked side by side with the hokage. "At least one person."

Hiruzen looked to Naruto and gave in. "For both your safety. Fugaku Uchiha requested that so you and Sasuke could keep one another in line. Do you know the other member?"

Naruto shook his head and the hokage seemed to leave it at that.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto and the third turned to see a boy in a yellow shit and blue scarf. Naruto recognized him as Konohamaru, one of Gaara's friends, but that was all he knew of him.

"I'm going to take you down then take your title!"

Naruto watched as the seven year old began running up to them with a kunai, but with only two steps, he fell flat onto his face.

When the blond looked closer, he could see that a chakra string had tripped Konohamaru. He looked up to see an ANBU on the roof. Knowing the ninja was joking around, Naruto sniggered a little, watching as the ANBU gave a thumbs up and then slid back into the shadows.

Hiruzen saw the ANBU as well and face palmed himself. When Konohamaru got up, he glared at Naruto.

"What's your problem, jerk?" Naruto raised a brow as Konohamaru walked closer. "You tripped me!"

"No. I didn't." Naruto stated calmly.

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out and just as Naruto raised a fist, someone yelled. "Stop! Don't you dare hit the third hokage's honorable grandson."

Naruto froze and looked to a lanky man with dark clothes and glasses. Then to the hokage who seemed highly embarrassed at the attention and then to Konohamaru who was smirking.

"Ha, now you can't hit me. Did you hear ugly Ebisu-sensei?" Naruto growled, his anger growing. "You can't hit me."

Naruto calculated the outcome of this. He could be tried. Kurama and Shukaku were screaming yes; Saiken, Son Gokū, and Gyūki reasoned no. He could get into a heap of trouble, but still….

His fist connected with Konohamaru's head as the ground cracked and pushed upward. Naruto glew a bright yellow as he yelled and his horns grew. "Listen you, little shit! I don't care if he was your damn grandmother, you don't question me!"

Hiruzen mumbled a 'I'm getting to old for this' as Ebisu yelped and went to help Konohamaru. On the other hand, Konohamaru was staring dazed in awe at Naruto.

The blond crossed his arms and subdued his powers, smirking with his eyes closed. ' _The kid's pretty tough, just like Gaara.'_

"Please train me." Was his plea as Naruto turned away. He stood and followed the blond. "Please train me? I don't want to be trained by Ebisu anymore."

"Whatever. I'm already training someone."

Konohamaru grabbed onto Naruto's legs. "Ask Gaara if I can train with you two, please. I have to be stronger to be hokage."

Naruto pushed the kid off. "Listen. I can't. Then we'll be fighting because I'm going to be hokage." Konohamaru's eyes widened. "I'll tell you what. Me training you depends on Gaara. You ask him."

Konohamaru smiled and began to run away, waving harshly. "Thanks, boss!"

Naruto grimaced, fighting the urge to smile. He knew Gaara would practically beg him for he and Konohamaru to be trained together.

He looked at the dimming sky. It was time to get Gaara, get home, and sleep for the exam the next day.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto frowned as he walked into the classroom. No one but Sasuke was here. He didn''t know why it was always a surprise. It was always like this. It had become a routine, so obvious that maybe Sasuke knew it.

His frown wasn't due to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had fought and stopped talking, Nor was it anything so subtle. It was because Naruto's desires were killing him, really.

He'd once woken up having a seizure from a dream about the Uchiha. Thanking Kami and Chi that Gaara wasn't in the room, Naruto began to place the green in a container at his side. Next time he'd have a physical attack, he'd be strong enough to reach it.

The dream seizure had lasted for ten minutes and Naruto's bed and dresser had been ruined because of it.

This was why the Namikaze did his best to avoid Sasuke only speaking to him at school. He had even decided that Sasuke would not be good for him.

SInce Gaara was too young, Naruto would have to produce an heir for the Namikaze and he solely needed to focus on two things; making sure his younger brother could stand against the world and taking his older brother from it.

That had been Pein's request, right? For Naruto to get strong enough and kill him. Naruto would do it, but what would be his gain?

Was he an avenger? No, he was a hero and a he monster.

In order to get over Sasuke, Naruto had become completely infatuated with Sakura, a female that could give him an heir. He looked at Sasuke and he crossed out everything except rivalry and best friend. He pretended to make Sakura nice and pretty.

It was the only way.

Sasuke glanced at him and said nothing as Naruto sat down. He knew Naruto was attempting to be quiet. But, it wouldn't last long. They'd have to open up about Naruto's fears eventually. Was it Pein again? Was it what the villagers said about him? Hikari's monster?

"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto growled in obnoxious anger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just wondering when you're going to stop being a scaredy-cat and talk to me."

That got the blond. He twisted fully toward Sasuke with a hard glare. "Take that back, bastard."

"Stop avoiding me, dead-last."

"I'm not." he argued.

Sasuke grew annoyed. "You are. Is it your brother again? Are you stuck in the vengeful state again?"

Naruto frowned and looked away. "No." he mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and bumped shoulders with his best friend. "You are." he whispered.

"I'm not."

Another bump. "Are too."

Naruto sighed. "Am not. So stop that."

Another bump and the blond had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Another bump. He growled and leaned up.

Grabbing Sasuke by the collar, the blond slammed their foreheads together, their faces only centimeters apart. So close that Sasuke's ragged breath from shock, tickled the blond's lips.

"Didn't I say stop, teme?"

They watched one another for a moment, foreheads still in contact, until Naruto licked over his fangs and Sasuke pushed him away, wiping his clothes with a deep frown.

"Idiot." he mumbled.

Naruto frowned and rested his chin in his palm. This was the problem. Sasuke would never see him the way he saw the Uchiha. And that killed him. So he succumbed his desires.

"You'll never understand how I feel." Naruto grumbled. He was talking about his love for the Uchiha, but Sasuke assumed he meant about his obsession to defeat Pein.

"I don't need need to walk in your shoes to know how you feel. All I have to do is look in your eyes."

He stared at Naruto for the longest moment and frowned. "Love?" he questioned. Naruto tensed. Had Sasuke saw it so quickly?

Would he call him disgusting? Tell him his feelings were wrong?

"Dobe, Sakura doesn't like you and she never will."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He eyes did show saddened love, but not for Sakura. He assumed he'd play the part.

"She'll give in one day, teme. You're just jealous."

"Jealous of being degraded. All she does it treat you like shit."

"She doesn't!" Naruto lied, pretending to be angry.

Sasuke frowned. "How idiotic can you get, Naruto? She hates you and likes me."

Even if his didn't care, that one stung. There it was again. The heavy feeling in his chest. Right now, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He didn't want to talk anymore. It hurt.

"Teme if you want her, you can have her." It was mumbled quietly. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't even joke like that." He stated in monotone.

"I wasn't joking." Naruto laid his head down, still feeling depressed.

"Well good." Came the incredulous reply. "Because it wasn't funny!"

Sasuke knew and Naruto knew the blond was beat. He leaned his face against the desk and his shoulders heaved as he laughed. When the blond lifted himself, his face was red and tears were leaking from his eyes.

Eventually, Sasuke let out a chuckle too. Both calmed down and a tan arm was placed around Sasuke's shoulder. Who the hell was he kidding? He couldn't avoid Sasuke. It would hurt, but for the sake of his sanity, Sasuke would always be an important factor in his life.

Thinking of Chi's words when the woman found out about his little desire, Naruto decided he could be patient for Sasuke or he could move on.

The latter was the best choice.

"Oh, Teme. You and that personality. You always find a way to make me laugh."

Sasuke stuck his nose in the air, his small arrogance showing. "That's because I'm funny."

Naruto watched the pretty pale features before placing his and Sasuke's forehead together again. Only this time, it had been platonic and Sasuke was smiling.

"No, asshole. It's because your my best friend."

"Told you." The Uchiha spoke. He and Naruto kept their foreheads together for a long while, still having that little laugh in them.

When the door opened, Naruto moved back, smiling as the other students walked in, smiling wider when Sakura walked in.

However, he said nothing to her. Just then Sakura walked over to Naruto's seat and crossed her arms. "Move it, Naruto. I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

Naruto thought for a moment. In order to make it seem like he liked her, he'd have to get up. But, then again, he wanted to sit with Sasuke.

"Sit somewhere else, Sakura." Everyone turned to Sasuke, who kept his eyes up front. "He was here first."

Everyone knew Sasuke and Naruto had history before the academy. Everyone knew they were nearly inseparable best friends. Some understood, some didn't.

Naruto watched as Sakura blushed dramatically and scurried to the seat next to Naruto's. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, making both boys silently laugh.

Kiba Inuzuka turned around with a smile. "What are you two always laughing about?"

Sasuke glared. "None of your bus-"

"Just silly things we do or say." Naruto cut his friend off.

Kiba glared at Sasuke, but then turned around. "Why'd you cut me off?" Sasuke whispered. "It's funny to you when I tell Kiba off."

Naruto shook his head. "You'll have to be nice. What if any of these kids are on our team?"

This made the pale boy sneer. "I hope you're on my team. Only you know my fighting style."

"Not sure about that one, teme. We're both at the top of the class."

"We'll be on the same team." Sasuke assured himself.

Naruto just turned to the front of the classroom as Iruka-sensei walked in. "Alright, class. I hope you're all ready for your exam because we're starting immediately."

Some students groaned.

"This is pretty basic. All you have to do is perform a henge, create two shadow clones, and perform a jutsu learned."

Naruto raised a fist, excited about showing off his skills. "Alright! I can't wait to show off my power. Right, Sasuke?"

A girl voice from the back snorted. "Like Sasuke wou-"

Before she could continue, Sasuke put his head down with his eyes closed. "Hn. I guess you're right."

Naruto smiled as Iruka clapped once, getting their attentions. "Mizuki and I will be in the next room. First up; Shino Aburame."

Hinata waved with a smile. "Good luck, friend."

The bug lover nodded and when he walked out with Iruka, the kids began talking again.

"I wonder if he'll pass." Kiba thought out loud. "I know I will."

Naruto laughed. "If you pass, I'm definitely passing."

Akamaru barked atop Kiba's head in agreement.

A few minutes of silence and then the shy Hyuga in the back lifted her arms to stretch.

Hinata smiled. "Then I'm totally passing. No questions asked."

"Aren't we all so confident." Shikamaru mocked. "It's such a drag to get tested on things we've passed before. If that were the case, we should be jounin now."

Hinata raised a brow to speak, a blush tinting her cheeks, but was cut off by the door opening. In walked Shino, and had Naruto turned, he would have noticed that Shikamaru grew interested.

No matter how lazy he was, they all wanted to graduate. And for what? The feeling of not knowing if you were going to make it? Fighting for nothing? Naruto couldn't fathom why.

Kiba stared. "Did you pass?"

No one said anything until the bug boy lifted Konoha Hitai-ate in his hand. A crackle of cheering went on as Sasuke sighed in annoyance and Naruto bumped shoulders with him.

It went on like that for a while. Chouji passed, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru.

Then it was Sasuke's turn; after that Naruto and Ino.

Shikamaru walked in and nodded to Sasuke, who stood immediately. Some girls in the back squealed and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

There wasn't much Sasuke could do with everyone watching, but Naruto saw it. Sasuke gave him one last look that said ' _You better pass this after I do,'_ a simple nod and then he was gone.

Naruto smiled sadly. What mattered to his twelve year old mind was not the reason Sasuke was required to leave, but the stillness of waiting on the Uchiha's return

Without Sasuke, he was surrounded yet isolated. Even in the midst of friends, Naruto felt like a monster, a destroyer. He felt like Hikari's monster. The thought made him grimace. His life was the riddle.

He was both the enemy and not the enemy.

He laid his head down and waited patiently, knowing that Sasuke would finish quickly.

There was a tap on his shoulder and the blond looked up to see his friend standing there, Hitai-ate in his hand. "You're on, dobe."

Naruto nodded and walked into the room with Iruka and Mizuki. The scarred man smiled. "Show us what you have, Namikaze."

Naruto smirked.

* * *

Iruka stood before all of the passing children, smiling softly at each and every one of them. "I'm very proud of you all. I always knew you'd do great things.

No matter how quiet you were." He looked to Hinata, who had gotten top Kunoichi of the year. "Or how much of a troublemaker you were." To Naruto who only smiled sheepishly.

Naruto had made rookie of the year by a single point higher than Sasuke, but none of that mattered. To most, Sasuke was still the best, and to Naruto, he'd passed. He was getting stronger.

Iruka crossed his arms. "With great things comes great responsibility. Now it's time to be responsible young adults you'll soon become. The life of the shinobi is not just picking weeds and helping the elderly.

It's not any of have to fight for what you believe. It won't be easy. There will be death in your lives that no one can imagine."

Some children grew quiet, others looked at Naruto, and Sasuke had stared them down.

Recently, death was all he knew.

* * *

 _Naruto watched with tear filled eyes a Chi placed a dead rabbit they'd found into the pit of her fire. It was her proper burial for all things dead._

 _She would burn them to ashes and let their souls roam, and place them in a box to keep it safe._

 _From where he was sitting, he could feel the fire, hot and dry, on his face. Chi has been using a handkerchief to chase away mosquitoes diving around them, but now she is patting Naruto's face to clear his tears._

 _Before she speaks, she scoops the ashes and places them within a box for safe keeping. It was strange to think that the coffin would soon be touched by the yellow-ish red streaked light._

 _And what of the rabbit?_

 _He will turn to ashes, Chi tells him, on this mountain tonight._

 _She turned to Naruto again. "Nen nen. Without doubt, the young heal easily. It is an easy matter for young. Rabbit has been old for long time."_

* * *

Iruka smiled. "But, there will also be many memories for you to enjoy. Friends to make on your journeys."

Naruto put his head down, not liking that the images came up now. His memories, the most vivid, had been weeks before the incident.

Things that he remembered were things that he saw and had he known, could have stopped the massacre.

His father when he kissed Naruto's forehead and said goodnight. How the hokage would mumble things outside their rooms. " _Itsuka, mata Itsuka. Someday, someday again."_

He'd been waiting for the day. That someday where his family would return to normal and the village accepted his son. The day his family could rest. They never did.

Or his mother, hugging and speaking in hushed whispers to Minato at night. The memories, for Naruto, were always drowned in a whirlpool of protective silence.

" _Kodomo no tame. For the sake of the children."_

It had been like that and it had ended like that. No communication at all.

"Naruto! Naruto are you listening? I asked you a question." Naruto broke from to stare at Iruka, who stood before the class glaring.

"Sorry sensei." The blond mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. Was it all he could do today, Naruto thought. "Pay attention, dobe."

Naruto balled his fist and grit his teeth. "When we're out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass-"

"Hey!" Iruka called. "Naruto if you don't fix up your act, you're out of here."

"Bu-"

"I don't want to hear it. If you and Sasuke can't get along, you're both out of here. For the sake of this village, you two better not be on the same team."

The blond slouched in his chair. "Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we're not friends." But no one had heard him.

Naruto drowned out his sensei for a minute until he would hear his own name.

"Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…." Naruto smiled a little as Sakura groaned. He still seemed anxious. If anything, he wanted Sasuke with him.

Fighting and growing together back to back and face to face.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly and Naruto smiled. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura stood and cheered and Sasuke groaned a little, seemingly caught between happiness and bitterness.

Naruto smiled a bit and placed his hand cautiously on Sasuke's shoulder. Everything grew quiet as the raven turned to his friend. Mirroring Naruto's smile, the Uchiha fist-bumped the blond.

"It's a good thing, eh? You and I?"

Naruto smiled even wider. "A great thing."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Uh. Team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team nine is still in rotation from last year. Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

Iruka looked up and smiled. "You may now go and get lunch as you wait for your Jounin senseis. Good luck and remember. If you change nothing, nothing will change."

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke arm and shunshined out of the building. They ended up outside of the building, where Sasuke glared sharply at his friend. "What's your problem. Rushing onto me like that?"

"I saved you from your fan club. Now what do you want to do before we come back?"

Sasuke only walked away, making the blond walk in stride with him. "Hey, bastard. Where are you going?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice sounded as she ran over to them. "I found you."

"Told you." Naruto sang near his friend's ear.

When Sakura came near, she payed most of her attention to Sasuke ignoring the blond Namikaze before her. "I wanted to ask if you would like to eat lunch with me."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine." he muttered.

Naruto smiled. "You can join us if you want, Sakura."

The pink haired girl growled, taking her rejectional anger out on him. "Why don't you stay out of other people's business, Naruto." With that, the girl stormed away, but not before waving softly at Sasuke.

Naruto looked after her and shook his head. "I don't know what she sees in you. And you almost said yes to her offer."

"I didn't."

Naruto ignored. "Sakura and Sasuke: friends or foes. Well if you feel that way, I'll go and eat with someone else."

The Namikaze began to walk away when Sasuke stopped him with his voice. "Let's go and see Gaara."

He smiled and turned and again walked next to Sasuke. "On my travels, I didn't need to do all this academy stuff."

A snort. "Are you implying that you learned nothing?"

"No teme. I'm implying that I've learned more than all of that. You and I are not so different. We trained from a young age. You by your father and Itachi. Me by my father and…..Pein."

Sasuke looked at him. Not in pity or anger, just stared at him. The blond smiled slightly and Sasuke looked away. "Tch, idiot."

Before Naruto spoke again, he and Sasuke froze. Their brows rose at the mass amount of people before them. Some were praying, others were crying, holding a book, and one man was standing on a stool.

"Brothers and sisters, we are blessed. The God's have sent us their work. Or should I say her work. Chi, primitus, god of creation, mother to all, first born, everlasting. She is the God we've been worshipping for millennia and now we know how she looks!"

The crowd began cheering as Naruto smirked with his eyes closed. "Chi's going to kill me."

Sasuke sighed. "My mother already had a copy and she and Gaara had been reading it for some time. Chi is a very beautiful woman."

Naruto raised a brow. He'd never heard Sasuke call anything or anyone beautiful. "Teme, if you're trying to get into heaven, that's not going to work. You don't have to be perfect. You know, Chi was the one who told me to embrace my monstrosity."

The two continued walking toward the younger part of the academy. "You're not a monster. At least not the one others try and label you as."

When they reached Gaara's classroom, Naruto thanked the heavens that the class sat outside. "Hi."

Everyone turned to the two, making Sasuke frown deeper.

The schoolteacher smiled at them. "Naruto-kun. What brings you here today."

The blond raised his hitai-ate, watching as Gaara's green eyes widened to comedic proportions. "Just wanted to show my otouto this."

Gaara jumped up and ran over to hug his brother's leg. "Aniki! You're a ninja now." he looked to Sasuke, who stood extremely close to the older Namikaze. "You too, Sasuke."

The Uchiha reached forward and poked Gaara's head hard. "Of course we are."

Gaara's teacher began to speak to her class. "There are many ninja in this world. A leaf ninja, or Shinobi, does everything he can to protect his village. The will of fire runs through her veins as she fights. But, Naruto-kun is a special ninja."

All the children looked at Naruto and the boy blushed. "He holds many powerful powers that help him become both hokage and saviour of the world."

They all gasped. "You have to save the world, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. I do. That's why I train and listen to my teacher. That's what makes me strong."

"What are you saving the world from, Naruto-sama?" This was Moegi's question.

Naruto thought for a moment. He really didn't want to ruin the children's oh so perfect view of the world. Although, Gaara knew about it all. Finally he found a more subtle answer.

"From itself. I'm saving the world from itself."

The children stared in awe. Finally, Hanabi spoke. "Well, I'm going to get super stronger so I can help you when the time comes."

Konohamaru sighed. "Well, I'll be super duper stronger because Gaara wants Naruto-boss to train us both. I'll be helping him."

Gaara laughed. "I've been getting train by him for a long time. He's my brother. When he saves the world…..I'll be right there next to him."

Some of the girls giggled. Naruto deadpanned. Who knew Gaara was the Sasuke of his generation.

"You all get stronger for yourselves. Learn and breath with you own ambitions and dreams. And then only when your strong enough, I expect you to be on the battlefield with me protecting me just as I do you."

The children awwed again began asking Sasuke and Naruto a series of questions. Sasuke was reluctant, but after ten minutes, he lightened up.

"Well, Sasuke and I have to go meet our jounin sensei, so bye."

The teacher's eyes widened. "You two are on the same genin squad."

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled as they walked off.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "I don't understand why it's a big deal that we're on the same team."

"It's just that we're too powerful. Imagine if Hinata was on our team. And you're my chain."

"Your chain?"

Naruto grimaced. "Yeah. do you remember how I said you were only partially affected by my power? How I'd have to use about 50 percent to hurt you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm sure the elders assumed you'd keep me under control. Also, the sharingan can wield tailed beasts. Which is not an option, teme. You touch my beasts, I'll fucking destroy this world."

Sasuke smiled, a rare thing. "You protect them."

"They're my family. Besides, I'm currently in the process of creating a seal that protects them from the sharingan, or any other dojutsu. I didn't want to tell them until I fully had it, but you know…."

" **Kit"** Kyuubi mumbled in a soft tone.

Before he continued, his stomach growled. "Aww, lunch is almost over and we still didn't eat yet."

A shake of the head on the raven's head. "You idiot." he pulled out a scroll and revealed the contents sealed. Two bowls of miso ramen, the one not heavily succumbed with tomatoes was Naruto's. "While you spoke to the children, I had a clone get us ramen."

"Bastard" was Naruto's only soft heartfelt reply as he and Sasuke began eating. They were nearly done when they reached the academy.

Finding only Sakura, Naruto looked around. "Where is everyone?"

A roll of green eyes. "Lunch ended half an hour ago, Naruto-baka. Everyone's sensei came but ours."

"Hm. must not be a good jounin."

They waited for nearly three hours and the blond grew frustrated. "Uh, what the hell kind of jounin doesn't show up on time? That's it."

He stood in anger and grabbed Iruka's eraser. Opening the door, Naruto jumped and clamped the eraser between the door.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"What does it look like? I'm pranking our sensei."

"He's a jounin for a reason, Naruto. He won't sense that."

"Nonsense, Sakura. You can't win of you don't play."

"Neither can you lose." Sasuke mumbled.

"Bunch of babies, the lot of ya." Naruto moved back with a smile, turning to his teammates

"Bunch of smart people." Sakura countered, making googly eyes at Sasuke.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Not adventurous-"

Their bickering ceased as the door opened. There was a clanking noise and all turned to stare at a famous jounin they'd heard of some time or another: Kakashi-Hatake, non-Uchiha wielder of the sharingan; copy-nin. Odd thing was, chalk dust covered the top of his head. Naruto grimaced.

This was the same man that refused to train him due to his inabilities when he was younger. So was Asuma Sarutobi. Now this man was their sensei. Could it get worse?

"My first impression of you guys…." The man trailed off, staring one by one at Sasuke's disinterested look, Sakura's baffled, and Naruto's sneering smirk. "I hate you and you hate me."

"Right about both." Naruto sneered. Kakashi stared at him. "Don't you wish you could have trained me now?"

Sighing, Kakashi executed a few hand seals. "Meet me on the roof."

When he poofed away, Sakura skipped out hesitantly and Naruto went to follow. Sasuke grabbed his arm, however.

Looking back, the blond easily melted at his friend's concerned face. "Be nice." was the Uchiha's offer.

Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke knew about Kakashi. He should have understood. "But-"

"Be nice." The raven spoke a bit louder.

The Namikaze sighed in defeat. "I'll try. If he doesn't teach us anything in the first week, I'll kill him."

"Deal." Sasuke let go of his rival's arm as they walked up the stairs slowly.

As soon as they sat next to Sakura-Sasuke on the far end and Naruto in the middle- Kakashi spoke. "Well, before we begin, why don't you introduce yourselves."

Naruto raised a brow. "You've looked at our files, I bet; ran into our parents before. You know about us, so what else do you want to know?" It was a genuine question.

Kakashi shrugged, his eye crinkling. "Your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

"Give us an example?" Sakura requested.

"Hm. Me? Well I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream….hm well I have a few hobbies."

"You didn't tell us anything at all." Sakura stated.

"Gai-sensei's told me a lot about you." Had Naruto looked any closer, he'd have seen the slight eye widen from Kakashi.

"Ah, pinkie. Our first volunteer."

Sakura blushed. "Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes...Well the person I like…" She glanced in Sasuke's direction and giggled. "My hobbies…" Another glance. "My dreams…" More giggles.

Kakashi deadpanned. "And dislikes."

"Oh. I hate Naruto-baka because he's so annoying."

Naruto raised a brow as Kakashi looked to Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my friend and training with my brother. I dislike anything else. My dream is to be seen as equal in the eye's of a certain man."

Naruto snorted as Sasuke glared softly at him. "My name's Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, and training, and my brother Gaara, and I also like Chi. I dislike those who judge you, the three minutes it takes to make cup ramen, and human nature. I enjoy reading and training. My dreams are to save the world from itself, find out why a certain man did something, and be the greatest hokage this village has ever seen!"

"Very inspiring." Kakashi stated to Naruto and the blond could not detect sarcasm in that statement. Kakashi was trying to be nice to him. Did the copy-nin feel guilty?

"Now that introductions are done, it's time for your test."

"Test?" Sakura mused. "We passed that already."

"Out of the 27 academy graduates only nine graduate. The other eighteen are sent back to the academy. This is the test that will determine whether I train you. Meet me at the training grounds in four hours. Don't eat anything.

Unless of course, you'd like to throw it up."

* * *

Naruto stood with his arms crossed before Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke standing next to him. An odd bunch of misfits they looked; Naruto determined for a test, Sakura jittery and nervous, and Sasuke waiting in patience.

Kakashi stared him back down. "This test will not be easy." He pulled out two bells. "Each teammate must get one of these."

Sakura frowned. "But….there are only two bells."

"Of course." Kakashi beamed. "Two will retrieve a bell, the other will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Come at us with everything you have. We won't give up."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. Kakashi nodded himself and clasped the two bells onto his side. "You have until noon to complete the test. And that begins….now."

Sakura, being the most logical of the three, sprinted into hiding. She'd begin the test this way and Naruto raised a brow at her squealing; of course she would assume she and Sasuke would pass together.

Kakashi hummed. "You'd be wise to pay attention to your teammate, you two. Covering one's location is a vital aspect in the shinobi world."

Naruto nodded. "Of course it is." He glanced at Sasuke, who only nodded slightly. "Don't get me wrong, Sakura's extremely smart. But you want to know what matters more than hiding?"

"Meh?" The copy nin raised his visible grey brow and stared into Naruto's eyes. "What's that?"

Naruto smirked, a near sneer with his fangs nearly protruding. "Teamwork."

Kakashi watched in surprise as Naruto dispersed into a heap of water, leaving Sasuke alone. The Uchiha performed a few hand seals. " **Fire Style: Running Fire!"**

Kakashi raised a brow. Did they believe this jutsu would take him down?

" **Wind Style: Divine Wind!"**

The Hatake jumped out of the way at the last second as the whirling hurricane of fire sped past him. He looked to Naruto standing afar. The blond had ignited Sasuke's fire attack. _So they have a fighting style uniquely for themselves,_ Kakashi thought in interest. _But, what of Sakura?_

Just as the jounin evaded that attack, the sound of smashing cut him off. He had not noticed Sakura come from the bushes and begin to punch the ground around him.

A full circle she'd encased him within and just as she stomped, that circle and Kakashi had been lifted into the air.

Gravity had disappeared for a short moment as Naruto came into contact with him. How the boy could somehow float, Kakashi had no idea. He was an amazing kid and Kakashi sort of felt bad for not teaching him when the blond was younger.

Arms blocked both punches and kicks as Naruto and Kakashi battled in hand to hand combat. Kakashi even held shock as he smiled a little under his mask. A genuine smiled ever since Pein killed his sensei.

A genuine smile because he hadn't had a taijutsu match like that in a while; not even with Gai. Naruto, like Gai, was efficient and clean, but there was a brutality about the boy. There were animals within him and Kakashi could hear their roars.

It soon came to a point where they were going abnormally fast and high into the air.

"You won't give up, will you?" Kakashi asked in a loud tone. "What's wrong? Don't know your limit?"

Naruto smirked as Kakashi kicked his stomach. "I don't have one."

When both had realized how high they'd gotten, they looked toward the ground in shock. Sakura and Sasuke looked so much like spects from up there.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know how'd he get from this one and didn't even know why he kept challenging Naruto. There was no getting out now.

Naruto sighed. "Grab onto my shoulder, Kakashi-sensei."

The copy nin looked to the sincere emotion of Naruto's eyes and nodded. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and let his staff glow. Pointing it toward the ground, the blond decided that he would let Kakashi see this one power and leave it be. "I'm only going to destroy some of the ground so landing will not kill us."

Kakashi nodded and watched the blond intensely. " **All World Destruction"**

There was a signifying crash as both landed, softly and hardly in pain. When Kakashi blinked, he awwed at the area. The ground had been upturned and everything was nearly destroyed; to Kakashi, it was a beautiful disaster.

Besides the destruction of the training field, all its occupants were fine. Kakashi attempted to conceal his awestruck when he glanced at Naruto.

The blond sheepishly laughed as if it were no big deal. "I placed a barrier around us."

"Well good job, the bells, which were hidden are now ruined." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto stepped back as Sakura glared a him. "Naruto, you idiot! Why'd you destroy the bells trying to be cool? Now none of us will be on a team. You've ruin everything."

Kakashi saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes, but he also saw the harsh comeback coming forth, growling like a guttural sound in the blond's throat.

"You weren't even going to help if you hadn't saw Sasuke and I executing our Uchikaze fighting sty-"

"Alright, kids. Because Naruto destroyed the bells by saving our lives, I'll give you all a second chance. But, Naruto, you understand that this comes with consequence."

Naruto nodded in determination. "Do your worst."

In seconds, Kakashi had tied the blond to a nearby stomp and handed both Sasuke and Sakura bento boxes. He eye smiled. "Now, I have to go retrieve more bells. You three stay here." He ignored Naruto's sigh. "And as Naruto's consequence, he cannot eat anything. Do not give him anything. I'll be back."

The copy-nin waited for their affirmed nods and ran away into the forest.

Naruto groaned, his stomach grumbling. He was a growing boy and really needed to eat. Gaara's lovely breakfast was draining in his stomach.

Sasuke looked around and walked over to Naruto with a small smile. Sakura raised a brow at the boy's slight blush. He must have felt sorry for Naruto.

"Dobe, why'd you go and get yourself tied up. Now I have to feed you."

The blond blushed as well, his thoughts skewing toward his sins and desires. Sasuke came closer and placed the chopsticks full of rice within Naruto's mouth.

The blond smiled and swallowed. "Thanks, teme."

Sasuke watched Naruto briefly and, almost as if he forgot that Sakura was there, he smiled softly at Naruto.

It wasn't his usual smirk that everyone noticed or even the smile he got when he was around Itachi or Gaara; it was Naruto's smile-the smile built solely for his best friend. Naruto smiled back, wider as his stomach jumped around and his chest grew hot.

Sakura frowned deeply and opened her mouth to speak. However, there was a large puff of smoke as Kakashi appeared.

"I told you not to feed Naruto Namikaze! Are you ready for your punishment?"

The blond, without using hand seals, spoke in a booming voice. " **Namikaze Light Release: Flame Aura!"**

The rope burned around him and he jumped before Sasuke. "You'll have to get through me to hurt him."

They watched as Kakashi growled and formed within his hands a shocking lightning. The spark had to have come from lightning release, Naruto assumed. A failed Rasengan, he supposed.

He smirked and formed the Rasengan within his hand. "You can hurt me, bruise me, and even kill me, but for the love of Chi, don't touch him."

The jounin's eye narrowed. "That's a dangerous attack, the rasengan. Jiraiya must have really believed in you to have taught you."

"It's not as dangerous as half of my power. And Jiraiya didn't teach me this. Just know that i will fight you if-"

"You pass." Kakashi cut him off. "All three of you."

Naruto chose not to falter as Sakura stood excitedly. "We what?"

"You pass. The test wasn't about the bells. It's about teamwork. When I was growing and on my team with your father, Naruto, I learned a very important lesson from a dear friend. Those who break th-"

Naruto let his Rasengan falter and finished for the silver haired man. "The rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kakashi stared. "So your father told you?"

Naruto shook his head and blushed a bit. He had learned from Pein and that hurt. "I..uh...I learned it when I was five. From my brother."

Sakura coughed. "Which one?" She asked in disinterest.

Naruto froze. Could he actually say Pein's name in a village that deemed him a traitor. He opened his mouth slowly. "Pein."

Even more awkwardness. Finally Sakura opened her mouth. "The traitor."

He killed the family. Betrayed the clan. Left Naruto and Gaara with no parents or guidance. And most of all he left Naruto alone. He left when his little Naruto needed him most and Naruto should have hated him for that.

But even then, Naruto's face grew red, his eyes shining the same tone. All he could see was red. He balled one fist and pushed it out, watching as Kakashi stood before Sakura, resulting in the jounin getting thrown back into her.

Naruto had punched his sensei with a chakra induced fist. He had wanted to hit Sakura...so badly.

Naruto cared no less. "Don't you _ever_ call my brother that again. Or I'll kill you, Sakura."

He lifted his staff and hit the ground angrily. "I know what he is and I know what he did. But he's human. We all are. We do things even Chi can't fathom why. But, that doesn't mean he wasn't my hero.

He held my hand when I was small. Caught me when I fell. And even years later, Everytime I think of him, I fill with pride and love. Because I miss him...with my life. He was my sunshine...he was my laughter. He gave me the truth when others told me what I _wanted_ to hear. My brother was my hero. Whatever he did, I did. And he'll always be my hero, even though he lost his mind."

Naruto's eyes filled with pure hatred as he looked over his new team. Kakashi, the once uninterested and calm, had looked so surprised. Sakura was afraid.

That didn't hurt. What hurt was the look on Sasuke's face. Stricken with fear and not knowing what to do.

The blond knew his own look. Protruding fangs, grown horns, red eyes, a sneering growl, and flame around him.

He was upon two legs and his resemblance was of a man and not a monster.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Dobe-"

The blond turned and ran. Ran away before they saw what he really was.

He was a monster.

He was a human.

 **And that's it. That was seriously sad, I mean it.**


	17. Bounty

**Bounty**

 **This is going to be great. :) Sorry I'm late, friends. Well, Right now I am in the midst of figuring out how Naruto will tell Gaara and Sasuke that he's dying. It's going to be sad. :(. Well here's the beginning of wave.**

Naruto yawned as he dragged himself to the bridge. He and his new team had completed a bunch of D-ranks that really didn't help him, but even then, with less work, he was so tired.

The nightmares had returned and they kept him awake at night. They were ferocious and Naruto resorted to sleeping on the couch in order to make sure Gaara could not hear.

Today, he felt heavier than usual. He just wanted to sleep for the day, but he had gotten himself up to make sure Gaara made it to school in time. Plus he had woke extra early for early training.

Sighing when he reached the bridge, the blond blushed slightly at the sight of Sasuke. It had been three weeks since the 'Pein' incident and Naruto kept replaying the hours afterward within his head.

* * *

 _The blond growled into his pillow as he thought of Sakura's words and tears brimmed his eyes as he thought of Sasuke' expressions._

 _To Sasuke, he was a monster. He knew it._

 _What was wrong with him? He couldn't get over a simple crush on his best friend and that was ruining him._

 _He was supposed to be over Sasuke for a number of reasons._

 _He was a monster._

 _He was a clan heir._

 _He had a job as a hero._

 _And he was dying._

 _And that was all. It was his life to live, no-one else's. But Sakura had judged him and Sasuke had feared him._

 _Who were they to judge him? His life was his own and it was ending one minute at a time._

 _In order to block his thoughts and prevent his own downfall, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Chi had once told him to let things go._

 _He had to first know-not fear- 'know' that someday he would die. And that was that. He had to doubt everything and recreate himself. It was the only way for him to forget everything._

 _Everything, but he and Gaara. That was all he needed._

 _There was a knock at the door and it opened immediately afterward. Just as the Jinchuuriki sat up to tell his little Gaara he was fine, he was pushed back as slender arms wrapped around his neck._

 _Sasuke was sobbing...again….because of Naruto….again. "Tell me what's wrong, dobe." The Uchiha whimpered._

" _Sasuke-"_

" _You're not a monster. You're my friend, my rival, my brother, whatever you want. And Sakura had no right to call Pein that. She doesn't understand anything. She doesn't have the lives we have."_

 _Naruto sighed and untensed himself. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry….I thought you saw me as a monster."_

 _Sasuke moved back and wiped his eyes with a blush. "If you're embracing your monstrosity, so am I."_

* * *

Naruto sat next to his friend with another yawn and unconsciously laid his head on the raven's arm; an old habit that was taking too long to die….and hard.

Sasuke 'hned' and kept staring ahead, acknowledging Naruto's presence. "Hey, teme?"

"Yeah, dobe?"

"I think you and I are too powerful for simple D-rank missions."

"I already knew that, baka. I'm just stronger than you."

Naruto snorted and the raven looked at him.

"What's funny?" he smirked. "Want to fight it out?"

Naruto shrugged. "Meh. Too tired. Been training Gaara and Konohamaru too much."

Sasuke looked toward him and watched for a moment. "Tone it down. You'll die out before you know it if you don't relax."

' _You have no idea, teme,'_ Naruto thought sadly. To think that nothing but goals would be fulfilled before he died at age 26. To think that he would never be happy.

Naruto knew what kind of person he was and so did Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at him. "I hate to say this, but you don't need to train anymore. You're too powerful, usuratonkachi. I know how you think and I know you like feeling as much pain you give."

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sakura and Kakashi had come and Naruto removed himself.

"You're early, sensei." Naruto commented.

"Meh, I wanted to get to the hokage early in order to finish the day quickly." The jounin stated with a smile.

Sakura ran to walk in stride with Sasuke as the four walked to the hokage building.

Naruto sighed and remained behind. He'd have plenty of time to speak with Sasuke later.

* * *

The hokage hummed as he looked through the pile of missions for team 7 to uphold. "Let's see if we can find a D-rank, D-rank….not that, hm..-"

Naruto pointed. "Hey, old man, give us a better mission. We want to use our powers to their limits. I know that I don't have one, but still…" He trailed off, watching the audacious stare of his former sensei.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto. Watch your tone when speaking to the hokage."

Hiruzen laughed it off. "It's fine. He and Gaara somehow make my life a lot brighter. The two misfits."

Naruto smiled. "Does this mean we don't need to o a D-rank?"

The hokage simply nodded. "A C-rank mission will do fine for you."

Naruto sighed dramatically and fell back into Kakashi, who simply ruffled his hair and pushed him away. "I think we all know as much as the world that I can take an S-rank mission."

Sakura tried punching Naruto, but the blond quickly dodged. "You think arrogance is cool, Naruto. I'd never fall for you if you think you're above everyone."

Naruto faked a whine. "But, Sakura-chan. I'm not arrogant, I'm confident. Humility is the fine line between the two. Arrogance smirks; confidence smiles. And it's not that I think I'm above everyone. It's just that I know no one is above me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Sakura growled. "Tch, Dobe. You know I'm above you."

"What'd you say, teme?"

"Hey!" Iruka called to the team. The hokage sighed. "Your mission is to protect Tazuna on his journey back to wave."

Naruto groaned as a drunken man walked in. "Are you serious? You've gotten kids to protect me. I see an emo, a little girl…" His eyes trailed over to Naruto.

The old man faltered and moved back slightly. "It's you."

The blond looked away with a frown. But then the man spoke again. "Then I know the hokage did well in knowing who would protect me."

Naruto looked to the man and gave him a thumbs up. "We'll protect you with our lives."

"Alright team. Grab your belongings. We leave in ten on our journey. Be at the front gates." Kakashi recalled and poofed away.

Naruto sighed. He'd have to leave his little Gaara for a short amount of time.

* * *

Naruto sighed contently as he and his team walked more than a mile from the village. Now he was a bit aways from the stares, the harsh glances, the fear.

He just wished Gaara was with him.

"Something on your mind, saviour?" Naruto looked to Tazuna.

"Please don't call me that." The blond winced. He had never been worshipped as much in his life.

"Why of course it's true. Unless you dislike it."

Naruto chose to ignore the man's pestering. He froze, however, when staring at the ground.

A puddle when it hadn't rained in a number of days. That could only mean.

When they passed the puddle, two figures jumped out. Chains wrapped around Kakashi and pulled him apart.

"One down." One of the men said. They charged at Tazuna.

Naruto hit swiped his staff. " **Light Cut!"**

Sakura screamed in slight horror as one of the men fell in half.

Sasuke kept fighting his own shinobi, but he hadn't been strong enough. Naruto growled as Sasuke's face was cut slightly.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: Chaos Genesis."**

They watched as the shinobi froze and fell to the ground. Naruto had absorbed all of the nin's chakra. He was going to die. Slowly, but surely, he was going to die.

The shinobi stared into Naruto's eyes. The blond would be the last person to see before he died. "Akuma Kitsune" He said.

The blond had no idea what came over him then. He felt powerful. He felt like a worshipped God. He was a God. He was just like Chi.

"Can You feel it?" He questioned the dying man. "The deadweight of your legs, the dizziness in your head. The soft throbbing of your heart. That's it. That's what we've been waiting for. Because we chose to fight for a village that wouldn't even fight for us. This is it. The quiet comfort, kid. The beauty of dying."

The shinobi stared with a frown and his eyes rolled upward. "You are a monster."

Naruto breathed deeply. "I know."

And the man fell forward, dropping before the blond's feet.

When that happened, the blond moved away and Kakashi came from the trees. "Sakura, I didn't expect you to freeze up like that. If anything, you should have protected Tazuna. Good job, Naruto...Sasuke."

Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "They weren't after Naruto. They ran toward you."

"You lied about the rank of the mission." Naruto growled, his horns still protruding, his fangs gleaming.

Tazuna stepped back. "I have to save my village. You'd understand that, right, Namikaze?"

Naruto stopped. "I'm my brother's hero first. I understand. But why?"

It had taken Tazuna five minutes to explain the treachery of a man named Gato and why building his bridge was so important.

When Naruto had decided to sit, he sighed in anger. "So you haven't been able to finish the bridge because you'll know you'll be assassinated?"

Tazuna nodded. "Gato will kill my family and I need to keep them safe. He told me not to keep building it, but I have to."

Naruto frowned. "Fear is an enemy. Living in fear isn't a good thing. You have to be brave. To Gato, you listen, smile, and you agree to what he says. Then you go and do whatever the fuck you were gonna do anyway."

Tazuna nodded rodded rapidly. "That's why I was happy you came. If anyone can defeat Gato and his army alone, It'd be you. Did you see the way you took out those two B-rank ninja?"

Naruto smiled, but before he could speak, Sakura, still shaken, spoke first. "He sliced that man in half. That's not supposed to happen."

"It was, Sakura. Our mission is to protect Tazuna by any means. We'll fail if we don't."

Sakura shook her head. "But, we aren't supposed to split people in hal-"

"That's our job." Sasuke cut her off. "I'd advise you to believe that. You're not some delicate snowflake, Sakura. You're a ninja. And that means you're the same decaying organism as everyone else."

Naruto blushed deeply. How had Sasuke gotten so intellectual? He had reminded the blond of Chi all too well.

In spite of herself, Sakura blushed and nodded sweetly at her crush. "Of course. You're right, Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi stood from sealing the demon brothers. "Alright, people. Let's continue."

* * *

"That's the bridge I'm building. Once it's done, all of wave will be back on its feet." Tazuna told everyone as they departed from a small boat.

"Fascinating." Naruto said. They was some rustling in a nearby bush and Naruto threw a kunai. A bunny jumped out.

Tazuna sighed. "Just a bunny."

Sasuke, however, moved closer to Naruto and voiced his thoughts. "A winter rabbit. In Wave country?" he questioned.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled. He pulled Sakura and Tazuna to the ground as Naruto tackled the Sasuke.

A large sword collided with the tree. Naruto knew that sword. He knew it so well. He had never met that man, but Pein did. His mother did as well.

* * *

 _Naruto smiled as he stared at a picture of his mother. Younger she'd been in the photo, standing next to a boy that seemed very out of place, a large sword in his hand._

" _Mommy?" The three year old called. "Who's this boy?"_

 _Kushina walked over to her son and sat him upon her lap and when she saw he picture she smiled sweetly. "My first and only student, Zabuza Momochi. A good kid he was."_

" _How did you find him?"_

" _After my parents died in whirlpool, I decided to travel here since aunt Mito lived her. On my travels, I travelled to Kiri and met this boy. He was brash and a coward, but I decied to toughen him up."_

" _Did you beat him up, mommy?" A few times, the redhead woman stated. "But I taught him how to handle a sword as well. Said he'd be a great swordsman one day._

" _Addy taught Kakashi-nii." Naruto stated._

 _Kushina giggled. Leaning close, she shushed her son. "But, Zabuza is much stronger than Kakashi. Deep down, Zabuza was able to love unlike Kakashi. Don't tell daddy mommy said that."_

 _Naruto nodded and stared at the child again. "Where is he now, mommy?"_

" _He had to stay in his own village." Kushina smiled softly._

* * *

Zabuza jumped down and stared into Naruto's uneven eyes.

"No wonder the demon brothers were killed. They went against Kakashi no Sharingan. And worse Namikaze Naruto, the demon fox. By your face, there's no doubt you're my senseis son."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and pulled out his staff. "Zabuza Momochi. Traitor to your own village. Come at us."

The man shook his head. "I'm not interested in fighting you kid, although it'd be an honor and I want the bridge builder, I'm interested in you actually."

Even then, Naruto held his ground. "What the fuck do you want then?"

Zabuza laughed. "Definitely Kushina sensei's son. You and me, kid, we're the same. I used to think Konoha was going too soft on making their kids ninja.

But you kid, geez. We were young when we got our first kill, weren't we?"

"Shut your damn mouth. We're nothing alike." Naruto screamed. But, he wasn't telling Zabuza; he was telling himself.

Zabuza chuckled. "Look at you. I bet you don't want to accept who or what you are. I _bet_ you're ready to kill me, now. You've gotten so used to the killing, it doesn't affect you anymore.

Naruto growled and began to lift his staff in the air. He would kill Zabuza with a single swing.

"Look at you, now you're glowing. Whoo, what I'd do to be a _Namikaze_." And sure enough, Naruto was emitting Kyuubi's chakra around him.

"I heard about you around, Naruto. You're a monster. Tell me, how'd it feel for you to kill those men and women? All 287."

He stood alone. None of his teammates were helping him in this. They let Zabuza call him what he wanted. And he was right.

They call you and me demons, kid. That man behind you, _Kakashi_. He doesn't care for you. He's afraid of you. The girl and the boy too. Especially the girl. She's afraid that once you unleash that fox, it'll all go down the drain."

Before Naruto could kill Zabuza, a blur of blue and white jumped before him. "You can't talk to him that way. He may be a bit weird and stupid at times, but he's still a hero. He's still my friend."

The confession somehow angered Zabuza as he leaned forward ready to pounce. "Don't talk like he's one of you. He's not! He's a freak! _Just like me!"_

And the man pounced, ready to hit Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto lifted his staff. " **Light Cut!"**

A slice of yellow light and Zabuza's form froze in the air. Eyes narrowed and Kakashi jumped toward Tazuna. It was only then the body that Naruto hit burst into sprinkles of water, dying in the sunlight.

"A water clone. Everyone, protect Tazuna with your lives." the man ordered.

Sakura tensed then, her body not moving, but eyes shifting everywhere as mist began to form. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll protect you." he looked to Naruto, who seemed determined for Zabuza's blood, not needing help at all. "All of you."

The blond frowned and looked beyond him. There would be no mission if Sasuke got hurt. " **Prophecy Sage Art: All Seeing Ripple."**

With a stomp of his staff, it was clear to see all. And Zabuza was so close to Tazuna. Grabbing a kunai, the blond threw it harshly, watching as it skewed past Kakashi's sharingan and right toward Zabuza.

The swordsman easily dodged the weapon with a smirk. Naruto closed his eyes, facing that the older man wasn't half as skilled as he and Sasuke were when it came to strategy.

Just as Zabuza continued to lash at Tazuna, the kunai that was thrown turned to Sasuke and the raven punched Zabuza and jumped away.

It wasn't much, but Kakashi had successfully located Zabuza and the large fight began.

Naruto grew weary. Tired even. Since when did he feel strain on small attacks. He assumed this was one of his days.

He watched as Zabuza was swiped in the chest with a kunai, his body growing exhausted as well. Naruto ran toward Zabuza as the man was knocked back into a tree. Weary or not, he wanted the final hit. And he'd fucking scorch him alive.

" **Namikaze light Release: Ray of Assassination!"**

The flame was small due to his weakness and it did not reach Zabuza. Before the blond reached further, Sasuke jumped next to him.

" **Wind Style: Great breakthrough!"** Naruto smiled at his friend as Sasuke's wind attack strengthened his fire.

It had been nice that they could both do things like that. Naruto had blushed furiously at times when they trained and executed their Uchikaze fighting style.

* * *

 _Sasuke bumped shoulders with him. "Your Namikaze kekkei genkai is a strong fire. Uchiha's have fire. And we both have wind release."_

" _Great observation, teme." Naruto mocked, leaning back into the wall._

 _Sasuke bumped him again. "It's like our elements complement each other. Fire needs wind to make it stronger, you know. It can only live fully if wind is there to inspire it."_

 _Naruto smiled. "And wind needs fire because fire is its inspiration. Without fire, wind would have nothing to protect or fight for, and therefore nothing to live for."_

 _Sasuke nodded. "They complement one another."_

 _Naruto leaned up to look at Sasuke's face more clearly. The Uchiha looked at him too and the blond smiled. "We complement one another. Right, teme? So if anyone were to mess with either of us, the other would be there. You be my fire to protect. And I'll be the wind to inspire you. And vice-versa?"_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes, having been used to Naruto's excitement over comradeship. "Hn."_

* * *

They watched as the flame nearly reached Zabuza; however, just as his doom was sealed, three senbon needles threw him to the side, causing him to evade the attack and slump over.

Naruto growled and watched as a masked child, maybe a year older, jumped down near the body. "Thank you, Namikaze-san. For you have helped me deeply."

"Who are you?" Naruto growled, claws growing.

"I am a hunter-nin of Kirigakure. If I were you, Namikaze-san, I'd do well to just leave the bridge builder. You have a bounty here in Kiri, even if this is wave country, men are greedy."

The hunter-nin observed Naruto and the blond could see a small smile even behind the mask. "But then again, if I were you, I'd remain where I was, ready for action."

And grabbing the body, the child disappeared.

Sasuke looked over his team, angered for some reason. "That seems sketchy." he looked to Naruto, who had been swaying. "Naruto?"

The blond swayed and fell to the ground, shaking violently. A seizure, at this time?

Naruto and Sakura ran to his side as he stared at his friend helplessly, trying to communicate with him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's pack and pulled out anything he could find. When his pale hand touched a small container, Naruto shook even more.

The raven nodded and opened the container, frowning at the green liquid within. With a small finger, he dabbed some on Naruto's forehead, sighing with heavy relief.

Sasuke's chest felt heavy as he watched Naruto calm down. Tears nearly brimmed his eyes at his friend's helpless state. The blond collapsed back down onto his friend.

"I'm sorry. It's nothin. Just a seizure. I'll….I'll be….fine soon. Hear me, Sas. I'll…"

The blond trailed off, his speech growing coherent and his eyes growing heavy. "Sasuke?"

The raven peered down at him, some of his unwanted tears dropping on the tan scarred face.

Naruto watched the sun. It had only come up today to humiliate him. "Naruto. Idiot, what's wrong?"

Naruto whimpered as his vision became more clouded. He could see Hikari's monster in his thoughts. He was waiting for Naruto to sleep. Waiting in the darkness for the blond.

"Come my grandson. I'll help you."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't let it get me, Sasuke."

His eyes closed and Naruto fell into his mind, a part even the tailed beasts could not find.

He stared at his bloody torso and face. And then to the eyes of a man, and not a man, who looked like him.

They were different.

The were the same.

The being smiled at Naruto. "Grandson. It's been so long."

Naruto moved backward. In all his years, this was the only thing he would ever fear. His great great grandfather would always scare him. In his dreams, the man would be there. Never physically hurting Naruto, but getting into his head. The mental abuse was the worse.

"Please stay away from me." He begged. He, a powerful godlike child, begging.

Haruto Namikaze, or a part of him, smiled viciously and formed a ball of light in his hand. That same ball had been squeezed by the man and Naruto flinched.

"The arrogant thing about light…" Haruto began. "Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it's wrong. No matter how fast light light travels, it finds that the darkness has gotten there first and is _waiting_ for it." He looked back at Naruto fear-stricken face.

This was something Chi did not know. This was something the great toad sage had assumed right. This was his secret. His grandfather didn't just order something to be within him.

The man had actually placed part of himself within the boy.

Naruto grabbed at his head. He wondered if his team could hear him scream in agony...or if that was a secret too.

 **And now we all know what's inside Naruto as of now. It's part of his great great grandfather It'll make sense soon, friends.**


	18. Everything Has Changed

**Everything Has Changed**

 **I saw like the cutest picture of Naruto and Sasuke. I've always loved the pictures where Naruto is just smiling at Sasuke or sheepishly smiling and Sasuke either has his eyes closed with a smirk or he's looking at Naruto while smiling too. It's a small smile though because it's like he only wants Naruto to see it.**

 **There was a very great review in which a guest asked whether or not Haruto wanted to take over Naruto's body. Something like Orochimaru does in canon. Taking over Naruto's body is a way to Haruto's goal. As we've seen, Haruto wants to destroy the world. With Naruto's body, he can have that and more. However, as we've seen further, Haruto knows that Naruto's body grows weaker through the years due to the older being's doings.**

 **Taking over Naruto and killing him is not his main goal. We'll see soon friends. I promise.**

 **I'm not sure if it's the same guest, but the questions really make my day. There are little things that I think others don't spot, but the questions really make me want to write more. It tells me that my readers are engaged.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could away from his great great grandfather. The bad thing about being in this dark part of his mind was that he never knew how to escape it.

" **Kurama! Son Gokū! Where are you guys!"**

Naruto froze as a guttural voice called out. "Flesh of my Flesh. Blood of my Blood. Fear does not look good on you."

Naruto whimpered and kept running. How was he supposed to finish his goals if he cou-

"Oof." He slumped backward after getting knocked down. With a frown, the blond looked up.

He froze. Should he fear this man? Naruto did not attack as he stood. He should have, though. Pein killed his family. _Their_ family.

"Pein?" He questioned aloud.

His brother was in this place. He'd grown taller, Naruto noted. He'd grown taller, stronger looking. Even then, he still looked liked Pein. By now, Pein had to be 17. Even defected, he was still Konoha's prodigy; being the leader of a group of highly ranked missing nins.

Without thought, Naruto ran up to the orange-haired seventeen year old and hugged around his waist.

"Aniki. I'm scared. Hikari's monster…..I don't know which part of my mind I'm in." He sobbed into his brother's stomach, only thinking about this fear.

Pein rubbed his back affectionately. "Otouto, you're not in your mind. You're in a sleepless dimension."

Naruto stared in confusion. Pein sighed and lowered onto one knee, squeezing Naruto's nose. "Because your fears are so great, you fall into a nightmare dimension where you do not sleep, but your fears manifest themselves. This is why you haven't been able to sleep."

Naruto stared. Pein could only know that he hadn't been able to sleep if he were watching him. Simply, the blond nodded in understanding. "Great great grandfather. He's in here and...and-"

Again, Naruto could not tell his aniki because then he'd feel ashamed to be himself. Just like when _they_ molested him.

Pein's eyes glew and he frowned deeply. He stood. "When I tell you to wake, you wake alright?"

The blond nodded. A scraping noise got his attention and he turned, finding his grandfather crawling toward them in an odd way. Twisted and malfunctioned like his personality.

"Flesh of my Flesh. You will be with me soon."

Pein pushed his brother back and upon seeing the rinnegan child, the monster froze. The problem was Pein wasn't afraid of the things Naruto was afraid of. "You can't kill-"

"You hurt my brother and I'll kill you a thousand times."

Hikari's monster stopped mid-sentence. Naruto watched as Pein's eyes glew.

"You've been hurting my brother and I don't think you understand. I'm not stuck in here with you. You're stuck in here with me. Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto fell backward and his eyes opened. He'd been placed in a nice room that the sun shined within.

He groaned. He was never in a nightmare after all. And Pein was there too….but he saved Naruto...for the upteenth time.

Naruto sighed contently as tears filled his eyes. He wanted his brother with him. He loved Gaara...more than his own life. But, Pein was there to save him. Pein was his hero.

The blond turned his head slightly, freezing at the image before him. Sasuke lay curled next to him, his eyes looking to Naruto's.

Without a word, and to Naruto's mere frustration, Sasuke scooted closer, burying his face on the side of the blond's arm.

"You're warm, baka." he mumbled. Naruto sighed. Did Sasuke know what he did at times? In a way, they both were being selfish.

Sasuke wanted to be close all the time, and yet just friends. Naruto wanted to stay away for his clan, his goals, and both his brothers.

"Can't speak? You've been down for nearly two days. It's almost lunch time."

"I'm just tired." the blond lied with a mumble.

Sasuke moved back to observe Naruto intently, his brows furrowed. "No." he stated in a harsh manner, all emotion in one piece.

"What?" the blond asked in confusion. Sasuke seemed angry now.

The Uchiha grew slightly red. "I said no, you aren't. You left me…"

A falter and Naruto tensed. Sasuke had missed him. "You left our team for too long. You're not tired. And if you try to sleep anytime soon, I'm going to kick your ass."

The blond chuckled a bit. "Where are we?"

"We're in Tazuna's home. His daughter, Tsunami, and grandson, Inari, live here too."

Naruto sat up. "And our team?"

"Everyone may be downstairs getting ready for lunch. Naruto?"

"Hm?" The blond hummed back as Sasuke threw him his block staff.

"Zabuza isn't dead."

Naruto tensed at the name of his mother's student. "I know. Nor is the hunter-nin innocent."

Sasuke smirked. "I told sensei you already knew. Come on."

Naruto stood and placed on his cloak, walking out of the room after Sasuke. The kitchen was down the steps and Naruto tensed as the woman by the stove tensed.

How did she feel having a child with a 300,000,000 ryo bounty upon his head? Who killed ex-shinobi from her neighboring village?

Naruto forced a smile at the woman, who in return smiled at him sadly. She didn't fear him. She pitied him….and that was worse.

Sitting across from Sasuke, Kakashi eye-smiled. "Naruto, having been asleep, you must be regenerated."

Tazuna laughed. "Darn right. Tsunami, this is the kid that saved us from that Zabuza man, Naruto. Naruto, this is my daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson, Inari."

Tsunami remained by the stove. "I know."

Naruto's odd eyes roamed to the boy sitting at the end of the table, glaring at team seven as if he hated them.

"Is something wrong?"

The child glared harder. "Yeah, you."

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded and Naruto shook his head.

"It's fine, Tsunami-san."

Naruto waited for Inari to continue. "You think just because you have dumb powers you'll be able to defeat Gato and his men. You won't. There are no heros in this world, so why don't you just leave us alone?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course there are heros. And there are also monsters, and demons, and all kinds of other things too. We are all human, no?"

Inari growled. "What makes you think stopping Gato will save you. You're just like him."

Naruto frowned. Why couldn't this kid just be like Gaara? "I'm just a kid trying to save the world from itself."

Inari kept his gaze down. "You'll just add more bodies to the pile. I've heard of you...we all have. You're not helping the world. You're a murderer."

Naruto glew and punched the table, his area cracking. "And you're a coward. You live in fear daily and you tell me, a monster, what I'm doing. Everyday of my life I train to be what I'm meant. Waiting for a war that's hasn't even started so I can save ungrateful shits like you. I'll take down Gato and his army in a single second. But you!"

Inari flinched as Naruto pointed at him. "Stand up for yourself. Start a fight. If you don't claim your humanity now, you'll only be a number. And if you ever pull that fear shit with me again, you and I are visiting the God Chi together. You've been warned."

The blond stormed from the house, leaving Tazuna's family in shock. Sasuke stared at the stricken face of Tsunami.

"That poor child." She spoke.

Inari had been staring in awe at the trail of light Naruto had left behind. "That was so cool." he whispered, making his mother grow even more shocked.

Sasuke smirked and looked down. "That's Naruto for you. He'll tell you to go to hell in such a way, you'll actually look forward to the trip." He knew more about Naruto than anyone in that room. Even then, Gaara knew his brother more than the world because Naruto only ever told Gaara things.

Just like when Pein would take Naruto out camping for days just to tell Naruto everything.

* * *

 _Sasuke frowned in annoyance. This was the third time this week he'd given Gaara ramen to give to Naruto. The blond had been back for more than a month and had somehow chosen to spend his days with Gaara and spend his nights in solitude._

 _Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seen one another in a whole week and Sasuke begrudgingly admitted- while alone- that he missed his best friend. And it wasn't that Sasuke was jealous that Naruto chose to spend his wake hours with Gaara._

 _He knew this because Gaara had told him. It was always Naruto and I went to the festival, he's tired now though. Naruto and I went shopping and sewed more Namikaze clan clothing. Naruto and I trained all day and he taught me how to do a sand coffin. Naruto's sleep now because he trained me all day._

 _Sasuke understood why Naruto was clinging to Gaara. He obviously was afraid of losing the only family he had left. Still, Naruto was his one and only friend. He was supposed to at least say hi._

 _With a sigh, he knocked on the door of the Namikaze mansion. After a moment, it opened and Gaara stood there smiling._

 _Sasuke sighed. Naruto must have felt his chakra signature and chose not to come to the door._

 _Gaara waved. "Hi, Sasuke-nii-san. What brings you here today?"_

 _Sasuke's heart melted. Although he was angry at Naruto, the Uchiha could never resent Gaara. He was like a little brother to him and he was so damn nice._

 _Reaching forward, he poked the boy's forehead, making him yelp. "I'm here for your brother." he told the advanced six year old._

 _Gaara sighed. "He's having dinner."_

" _Can I speak to him?"_

" _He says he wants to only be with me this month. He's just trying to figure things out."_

" _He could have told me."_

 _Gaara stared sadly, eye filling tears. "My brother wants to be alone with family, Sasuke. Did you ever think about what happened years ago tomorrow?"_

 _Sasuke thought hard. His eyes widened and he stepped back. Tomorrow would be an anniversary. Tomorrow, four years prior would be the day Naruto went home and saw most of his clan murdered._

 _He sunk a bit. "I….I'm sorry, Gaara. I should have remembered. I've been so anxious to spend time with him, I forgot."_

 _Gaara smiled. "It's fine, nii-san. Aniki isn't that broken, he just doesn't like the world so much."_

 _Sasuke smiled softly. Only Gaara could speak of the most angst filled things with a smile. No wonder Naruto wanted to spend time with him only._

" _Aniki's been sick lately. Not physically, but just sad. He wants to stay inside with me because he says I make him happy."_

 _The red head scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "My brother's philosophy of life is that he could die at any moment. The tragedy is, he says, he didn't."_

 _Sasuke smiled sadly. Whatever Naruto was going through, surely Gaara would help him get through it._

" _Fine, but tell your brother I want to see him next week.. And if he doesn't see me, I'll beat him down."_

 _Gaara smiled. "I sure will, Sasuke-nii-san."_

 _Sasuke walked away as the door closed._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When Gaara closed the door, a blushing Naruto came from the kitchen, having been listening to the kitchen._

 _Gaara smiled as Naruto squeezed his nose. He inhaled deeply. "Sasuke-nii's really worried about you."_

" _I know" Naruto mumbled with a blush._

 _Gaara smirked. "Aniki. Do you…."_

" _Do I?" Naruto nearly mocked._

" _Do you have a crush on Sasuke-nii?"_

 _Naruto froze and blushed. Gaara began to giggle. "No, Gaara. And don't go around saying things like that."_

" _I won't, big brother." The boy stated, calming down. Naruto was still flustered and that's when Gaara knew._

" _It's okay, aniki."_

 _Naruto sighed. How could Gaara recognize his monstrous sins. Tears filled his eyes and Gaara ran to hug him. Instantly, they disappeared._

 _Gaara had that power to calm him down. "It's okay, big brother."_

 _Naruto nodded. "I know." He really hoped he could let it all go._

" _Is that why you've been avoiding Sasuke? Why you've been hanging out with me?"_

 _Naruto felt the pain in his brother's voice, so he knelt on a knee. "Gaara. Don't ever think that the only way to avoid someone is to hang out with you. I hang out with you because you are my flesh and blood and nothing can tear you and I apart._

 _I hang out with you because I love you...more than anything or anyone in this world. I protect you and I want you to be my brother forever.. I love you because you are so amazing and my life would be so wrong without you."_

 _Gaara smiled and Naruto did as well, continuing. "Because I have a brother, I will always have a friend."_

* * *

Sasuke stood. "I'll find him." The boy walked out the door, in hopes of finding his friend.

* * *

Naruto was in a bad mood. So bad that he glared at the teen girl that scurried past him with herbs in her basket.

He stormed into the forest, trying to find something to take his anger out on. With a small frown, the prophecy child threw a kunai into a tree.

He threw his staff onto the ground. " **Namikaze Light Release: Light Speed."**

With as much chakra in his hand, Naruto ran forward and punched the kunai further into the tree, letting his anger course through.

With satisfaction, the blond watched as the tree fell down.

"You shouldn't have done that to that poor tree."

Naruto sighed at Sasuke's voice. "I know."

He slumped down as Sasuke crouched next to him. They sat in silence for a moment. Naruto tensed and Sasuke concerned.

"Usuratonkachi?"

"Yeah, Sas?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but you collapsed into exhaustion after your….. Seizure." Naruto frowned. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

The blond sighed and looked at his friend. "I have those a lot, but never in public. I know you may be concerned, but I'll live alright? I've had enough and Chi gave me this green healing liquid. Lucky I have you, eh?"

The blond watched as his friend grew flustered. That was odd; Sasuke never grew flustered. Had it been something wrong he said?

"Lucky you have me?" the Uchiha repeated in question.

Naruto nodded. "Of course. If it were anyone else besides you and Gaara, I would have been a goner. You knew my body language even when I was having that seizure."

After a moment, Sasuke blushed and looked away, getting into his mood again. It always came when the raven felt confused or irritated.

"Hn, whatever, just be careful next time, dobe. You'd be a fool to let it happen if Zabuza was still there."

Naruto smirked. "Teme, I don't think he could have beaten me if I were having a violent seizure."

Deciding to be a tease, the blond grabbed Sasuke's face. He moved closer so that there foreheads were touching. "You know what I liked about that seizure?"

Before Sasuke said anything, Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's face on both sides. He answered for him. "I got to look at you."

Sasuke pushed him back and punched him in the head, but the raven was laughing, his eyes closed and tears leaking from them.

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled, just taking the time to stare at Sasuke laughing. He always looked great caught off guard.

"You baka." The raven laughed harder was Naruto pushed tackled him.

They rolled around for a moment, Sasuke still laughing and immune to Naruto's banter. After a while, he calmed down and sat up.

"At least you're not angry anymore. Mind fixing the tree?" the raven questioned.

Naruto nodded with a blush and bit his thumb. How could he be so stupid to ruin something Chi had created.

The blond bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground. "Fox!"

His forest fox had appeared and Naruto rubbed her head as she snuggled against his leg. "Mori, I need you to rebuild some of a tree for me."

The fox sighed and turned around. "This is the last time. You'll have to use your prophecy art to fix it next time."

The blond bowed. "Hai."

The fox strutted to the tree and began stomping around, smiling as it lifted back onto its stomp and reconnected.

Mori walked to Naruto for a good reward, which was only Naruto hugging her. And then she was gone.

Sasuke pushed his shoulder. "Do all your foxes cling to you?"

"Yeah. Usually, they take turns sleeping with me."

They were growing up and someone had to tell them about adult matters. Sasuke burst out laughing and Naruto blushed. "You pervy teme. Not like that. I don't like bothering Gaara when I'm feeling down so much, my foxes are next in line."

But, Sasuke just kept laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sakura's voice sounded as she and Kakashi walked over.

Sasuke concealed his emotions quickly, a thing he'd always be the best at.

Naruto chuckled and looked away from his friend. "Nothing big." He mumbled.

Kakashi jumped forward. "Well, you three should begin a bit of training if Zabuza will be here."

Naruto raised a brow. Since when did Kakashi train him? His thing was with Sasuke usually.

"On what?" He nearly mocked. What could he possibly be trained with.

Kakashi smiled. "You and Sakura need to work on your chakra. Yours is too powerful, Naruto. And Sakura you need some training. I'm sure Sasuke has everything he needs."

He could only see red then. Was Kakashi that bad of a teacher to only acknowledge one of them? Naruto knew that he was a near God and Sakura was capable of being powerful too. But Kakashi kept pushing that.

The blond stood and the calm voice of Saiken spoke volumes to him. She had always been the calmer of the beasts, but when she incited violence, Naruto listened.

" **Prove him so wrong, Naruto, that he wishes for his doom."**

Naruto growled as his solid grey horns grew. As he glew a bright yellow. "You've got some damn nerve talking like that. I ought to kill you, Kakashi-sensei. You judge me from when I was younger and was not able to use my chakra correctly.

You think Sasuke's better than everyone because he's like you. Or is it his last name? You can't judge Sakura and I, ever. You can't do that to us. My chakra is infinite, not a flaw."

Without pause, Naruto grabbed Sakura bridal style, making her yelp and hold onto him. " **Light Speed!"**

The blond ran to a nearby tree, running alongside it. He wouldn't stop for anything. Not until Kakashi saw that he was worthy of being trained too. Of course he didn't need training, but it was the principal of it all.

Sakura yelped as Naruto continued running into thin air. "He'll see us soon, Sakura." he told her soothingly.

The girl only smiled at Naruto. "It's good that you're standing up for us, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and turned back, placing a barrier around he and Sakura. The hit to the ground hadn't hurt at all for he and Sakura, but Kakashi and Sasuke were thrown back slightly.

When the dust cleared, Kakashi and Sasuke stared at Naruto. Sakura still clung to Naruto and the blond simply glared at his sensei.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto, I'm disappointed. I expected you of all people to keep calm. And I expected you not to do anything so dangerous. Like putting Sakura's life in danger."

Sakura screamed. "He didn't put my life in danger. He was proving a point."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and the blond glared back. The Uchiha was angry that was evident, but why? He knew Kakashi favored him. Sasuke looked back and forth between pink and blond, drawing conclusions that weren't there.

He ran over as Naruto let their pink-haired teammate down gently. He swiped the kunai, not anticipating that he would actually slash Naruto's face.

The blond touched his burning cheek, and watched the blood drip down. He looked to Sasuke and gathered an immense amount of chakra in his hand.

By the punch, Sasuke was thrown back and knocked into a tree. He wasn't finished, however. With a sigh, the blond watched as Sasuke began to swipe again with the kunai, getting his arm, as Naruto punched again and again.

Sakura held her hands out. "You guys, stop fighting. We're a team."

Sasuke and Naruto only glared at one another. "How can you do that, Naruto? Kakashi-sensei is only looking out for our team. You're too high strung to think."

Naruto stood shocked. "How can you say that and you _know_ he favors you. You see it, but you ignore it."

And Naruto was so jealous. He knew, deep down, Sasuke _liked_ being favored by Kakashi. He liked that he wasn't second to Itachi with their father or second to Naruto when the world saw them. Sasuke was high off of it and Naruto hated that. Because 'Kakashi and Sasuke' didn't sound right. 'Sakura and Sasuke' didn't sound right. It should be 'Naruto and Sasuke,' but Sasuke was obsessed with being favored by Kakashi.

Did Sasuke know that Naruto favored him only a daily basis. Over their friends? Over their team? Over his own happiness?

Loving to be praised by an older man, to Naruto, Sasuke was being an attention-seeking whore. And he said just that, making the raven gasp in shock.

Sasuke pointed. "Well you favor Gaara over me."

Naruto froze. Did Sasuke really think that way? His tan face formed into a sneer. "What do you expect? You know for a fact that Gaara is all I have."

Sasuke stomped. "You have me too!"

"That's not the point. Gaara is my brother. He's….he's all I have left from my family. I can't speak to you and see you do things that remind me of my parents or brothers. I am my brother's hero first.

And if you think that I favor Gaara over you, hell yeah I do. Family first. Gaara isn't some friend from the street. He's the only brother I have. I'll favor him thousands of times if that's what you think. You're nothing more than a friend."

Naruto regretted it as soon as it came from his mouth. Sasuke's stance faltered and the blond could see the tears. Visible but never falling, not when they stood before others. Then the sadness had been replaced by resent. Sasuke sneered. "I hate you!"

Naruto turned and ran away.

* * *

Naruto seethed against a tree. Angered and saddened at once, the blond resented his team at the moment. Sasuke had no right to call out Naruto and Gaara's relationship. It was nothing like theirs.

And the Uchiha said he hated him. How he'd done everything for Sasuke, even when he didn't know it?

Tears brimmed Naruto's eyes. Of course only Gaara, his family, would love him. No one else would love him. Naruto would have to find a wife outside the village and reproduce. She wouldn't love him though.

"Little boy feel bad."

The boy froze and wiped his tears. Turning, he was met with the soft eyes of Chi. "Chi-baasan!" The blond ran and hugged the older woman.

She hugged him back. "I come all the way to make sure you cannot cry."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I am known all over world now. I should kill little boy for telling world, but little boy is already killing himself."

Naruto sighed. "You know about the prophecy. That I only have 14 years to live."

Chi smiled sadly. "I know before now too. I did not come to avoid cry from eyes, but I find tear ducts have been clogged many years ago."

Naruto smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Chi will find a way to keep little boy alive."

"Is that all, baasan?" Naruto had so much to tell her, but since Chi carried the burdens of all her creations, he figured she knew.

"Sad boy. Love does not understand your pain."

Naruto hugged Chi and sobbed, watching at the woman put a barrier around them. "Something's wrong with me. I have a crush on my friend and It's not right. I keep thinking about him.

I try to put to death the sinful, earthly things lurking within me. I want nothing to do with sexual immorality, impurity, lust, and evil desires. I don't want to be greedy."

Naruto let Chi hold him for some time. When he was done, the woman moved back.

The God removed the sack from her back and opened it, making Naruto gasp. "I make your journey easier, Naruto."

Naruto stared into the eyes of the last four tailed beast he needed, all sitting patiently in the sac Chi had brought. The woman must have reduced their size temporarily.

Matatabi, the two tailed Bakeneko; Isobu, the three tailed turtle; Kokuō, the unknown species of five tails; and Chōmei, the seven tailed Kabutomushi.

Naruto smiled as the beasts ran to him, licking and playfully biting him.

" **I can't believe it! We're all together!"**

"Believe it, Gyūki." Naruto stated as Isobu snuggled against him. "How did you guys help Chi?"

Chōmei jumped on him. "We went to Chi and asked her. We heard all about you, Naruto."

Kyuubi growled within Naruto. " **Why does everyone want to get into you now? My siblings are so annoying!"**

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, guys. Kurama hasn't seen you all in tears. He wants to hide his excitement. He's also not the only tailed beast within me. He's jealous."

The other beasts snickered as Kurama grumbled. Naruto looked to his late mentor. "Baasan having four beasts placed within me at once is going to be pretty dangerous. I could collapse into exhaustion."

"Chi will put barrier around you and go when that happens. Keep you safe. I must go soon, so hurry."

The dark woman leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead, making him smile. To the remain beast, Naruto smiled. "Alright guys, I trust Chi told you all the things pertaining to my goal."

At the nods, Naruto performed a few hand signs. Exotic ones that no other would ever understand.

" **Sealing Art: Non-binding technique."**

At the wave of power and freedom, the beasts scurried around a bit. When they settle, Narut performed more seals.

" **Godlike Divinity: Non-restraint seal."**

One by one, the last of the beasts surged within Naruto. The wave of power was new and Chi caught Naruto as he fell back. He'd be out for the night.

When Chi studied Naruto for a moment, she nodded and her face became impassive. She had business with these people.

Using her staff and placing a barrier around Naruto, the woman teleported to her destination.

The boy Naruto had cherished sat at a table, obviously irritated at something-maybe Naruto. Chi had been watching from the afterlife realm. She saw everything.

Her child Kakashi sat upon the table. To get their attentions, the dark God hit her staff, sending a wave around.

Kakashi sat stunned in silence. "God. Chi."

She growled and yanked him toward her. "Do not hurt my family. Naruto is good boy."

Sasuke stared at her as she threw Kakashi back onto the ground. No one moved as she glared at the young boy. When she looked closer, however, the woman saw something hidden.

She held it for her children; for Naruto; for hope and peace. She held it within her and Sasuke's, this child, was much more intense than such. How could Naruto not have seen it?

Sasuke sat staring at Chi in fear, but when she searched his previous memories and emotions, the woman softened.

Naruto collapsing onto the ground; fear.

The blond telling Sasuke he was lucky to have him; embarrassment.

Naruto telling Sasuke he was able to stare at him; love.

Naruto holding and defending Sakura; jealousy.

Chi smiled softly. "Everything has changed."

Floating over to the Uchiha, Chi leaned down and smiled. "Slow can go. Do not judge Naruto. You do not know what kinds of storms I've asked him to walk through."

Sasuke nodded. And Chi could feel his emotions. Regret.

When she moved back, Sasuke still stared, confused as to why she smiled so softly at him. "Everything has changed now." she whispered. With that, the God of all things vanished, leaving team seven in such a shock, they still had not formed speech.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

When Naruto awoke, he yawned. It was different than yesterday. The sun was just rising toward the village, meaning that Naruto had slept until the next day.

With a sigh, he sat up. None of his teammates came to get him. Even when he just got into an argument, they still should have cared.

Naruto bet Kakashi told them the blond would be fine. That didn't anger him. What angered him was that he knew Sasuke would be the first to oblige.

Standing on such wobbly legs, the blond looked around. Soon he'd head back to Tazuna's home. However first….

Thinking of a mirror, the blond stomped his staff. " **Cogitation Monstrosity."**

His thoughts became reality as a full body mirror formed before him. Thanks to Chi, his appearance had not changed so much.

Everything still was the same. However, Naruto touched the tattoos that had not formed upon his torso. Whatever ancient language it could be of Chi's Naruto would soon ask her.

When the blond looked closer, he could still see remnants of a chakra barrier around him. He was nearly invincible. Watching carefully, the Namikaze squeezed his fist, watching as fire dripped to the ground.

"I am become of death, a destroyer of this world." he whispered.

With a frown, the blond began to tread back to the house.

It was quiet. Very quiet. Almost as if the house was asleep. Naruto frowned. Pulling out his kunai, the blond walked into the kitchen, finding Inari attempting to hold his own against two bandits.

Naruto took them down quickly. Inari ran to his mother.

The blond looked around frantically. If Sasuke was hurt, he'd be crushed. And for them to separate on this note.

"Inari, I acknowledge your bravery, but where….Where is Sasuke?"

"Your team is at the bridge, Naruto. Already fighting Zabuza and his apprentice."

Naruto faltered.

* * *

Sasuke looked into each of the mirrors, trying to figure out where Haku, or so he called himself, would come from.

He was holding his own with speed, but without the sharingan, the Uchiha could nothing else. The eighth water needle slashed at his arm, but he wouldn't back down.

Sasuke watched intently as the kunai Sakura threw was caught by the fake hunter ninja. The Uchiha smirked. It wasn't much, but it was just enough. Enough to end the battle and help defeat Zabuza.

Enough that Sakura felt Naruto coming. Enough to distract Haku.

The Shuriken Naruto threw was enough to knock Haku out of the mirrors and dizzy him. Naruto jumped next to Sasuke and both looked toward each other. "I'm sorry." They spoke in unison.

Naruto smiled. "Give me details."

Sasuke stared down Haku's masks. "Zabuza's apprentice has the name of Haku. He uses this form of demonic ice mirrors to move swiftly. I've been trying to get him out, but now thanks to Sakura's distraction, he can't move."

"Want to end it quickly, teme?"

"Now your speaking, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke looked toward one as Haku stood slowly and moved near her mirror. The jutsu they had perfected was dangerous and they knew they' be questioned.

* * *

" _Are you sure we should ever use this, Naruto? We'll be questioned by the hokage." Sasuke panted out as he lay next to his friend._

 _The joint jutsu they had been practicing for months now was finished. The nine year old blond turned over, panting slightly. "Of course. We have to show our power at some point."_

 _Sasuke sat up. "You do realize, we'll both be deemed as dangerous if we show this."_

" _I figured even as we grew, we always would be."_

 _Sasuke smiled. "If that's what you want."_

" _As long as I'm next to you, teme. Then I'll do good in battle."_

 _Sasuke hit Naruto uptop the head. "You dobe, say that to some girl!"_

* * *

"Are you sure?" The raven asked once again.

"Absolutely. We have to go all out."

"I don't have Chidori."

"But you have lighting release. All I'm asking is that we try it this once."

"If teammates cannot even agree on their attack, you two will not see the end of this fight." Haku's voice interrupted them.

Sasuke looked to Naruto again. "Hn. Let's end this."

"Yeah!" Naruto formed the Rasengan into his hand and smiled as Lightning grew in Sasuke's hand.

"I'm only doing it this once, so you better to it right."

Haku watched in disbelief as Sasuke placed his lightning induced hands into Naruto's forming rasengan, making the blue ball spike and twitch in immense power.

"Let's go, Naruto!" Sasuke told his friend.

Naruto smiled as they each added their other hands respectively, adding to the flame. "Alright, Sasuke!"

Failing to miss the senbon needle Haku hid within his Kimono, Naruto and Sasuke ran forward together, yelling in unison.

" **Wind and Lightning Style: Typhoon Lightning Spiral!"**

The hurricane led by the two rivals was enough to not only hit Haku and defeat him, but it also broke down his mirrors.

Sasuke shielded himself as the glass broke around him, smirking as he caught a piece and held it in his palm. "Naruto, we got hi-"

Turned to his friend, the Uchiha moved faltered as Naruto lay motionless on the ground, eyes closed, not breathing.

Haku groaned as he tried standing. Seeing red, the Uchiha ran forward and punched Haku back into the ground, watching as his mask split in two.

Without pause, Sasuke ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto. Look what we did. Come on wake up, dobe."

Tears leaked from his eyes as Sakura and Tazuna ran over. Kakashi remained fighting Zabuza. Sakura faltered. "Naruto."

Minutes passed and Naruto still would not breath. Sasuke placed the blond head in his lap, tears still leaking before everyone and he didn't care

His chest hurt. His heart hurt worse. Naruto was gone. And not the way he expected. At the last minute, Haku had placed three senbon needles in the blond's neck, repeatedly jabbing his pressure point.

Sasuke removed them. "Naruto. Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Tazuna put a hand forward. "He's gone, k-"

"Get away from us!" THe Uchiha screamed, making the pink haired girl and bridge builder move back, staring into his sharingan. "Get away from us. You've judged him. None of you know him. Not like I do. Please. Please, get away from us!"

He wondered if Naruto saw the needle coming to him. Because he knew Naruto, so well that maybe Naruto didn't want to dodge the needle.

At great periods like these, Naruto always felt, deep down, the temptation to commit suicide. Sasuke knew. Naruto gave himself to it, breached his own defenses. He was a child. The idea of suicide was a protests against life. By dying, Naruto would escape the longing for it. It was rebellious. By dying, Naruto would escape everyone's view of his heroism.

But, he couldn't die. Not like this. Not now when Sasuke had so much to tell him. He loved the idiot. He loved him so much that he could die to bring him back. Naruto was a idiot.

"I love you." He whispered, even then Naruto could not be able to hear it. Not even in death. His heart hurt immensely. And now, like Naruto, the Uchiha knew loss. It lay right before him.

"I'm not dead yet." Came a hoarse voice.

Sasuke moved back from Naruto in shock, glass ice shard still in his palm.

"You alright, teme? You look like you missed me." Naruto croaked as Sasuke laid on his chest for some time, staring up at him. "Oh. You finally got that Sharingan of yours.

The raven prodigy could have slapped Naruto for that foul play. He could have laughed with him. He could have even made fun of him. Could have told him off.

But when Naruto leaned up off the ground, supporting his weight on his backward elbows, signalling that he was alive and kicking, Sasuke only sobbed and threw his arms around the boy's neck.

There was a stabbing pain in Sasuke's hand and he realized he never let go of the glass shard. He was clutching it and drawing blood as he held onto Naruto for dear life, as if the blond would whisk away. But, he didn't care.

"You can't die. I won't let you. I thought it was our jutsu that kill you." Sasuke sobbed even harder as Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sasuke squeezed tighter. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want that jutsu."

"It wasn't the jutsu, sas. It was the needles. And If you and I only do what we can do, we'll never be more than what we are." Naruto stated soothingly, rubbing the small of the Uchiha;s belt.

If Sasuke saw his thoughts, would he even be his friend.

"Please don't do that again."

"I promise." Naruto said and Sasuke believed him.

Sasuke moved back and punched Naruto in the shoulder lightly. "You idiot."

Naruto wiped the raven's eyes, both unaware of Kakashi finishing his battle with Zabuza, who had surrendered for the sake Haku. They were unaware of the stairs.

He grabbed Sasuke's face. "Again. You know what I liked about waking up now? I got to look at you."

Sasuke pushed him back with a laugh. "You're so silly." He stated. Standing, the raven helped his friend up, poking his forehead quickly.

Naruto laughed and squeezed Sasuke's nose.

"The scar on your hand is bleeding, Sasuke." Naruto grabbed the boy's hand and began to heal it; however, just as the blood stopped leaking and only a lumped scab remained, Sasuke grabbed his hand back.

At Naruto's raised brow, the raven blushed and looked away. "I don't want to die without this scar."

Before they could tease one another anymore, the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them.

Naruto stared down a shorter man with glasses and a cane. Zabuza stepped away from Kakashi. "Gato." He sneered.

Gato laughed. "You can't get through my ninja even if you tried."

Naruto moved forward. "But I can. Even when I'm wounded."

Gato faltered. "Well if it isn't the demon fox, Naruto Uzumaki. Prophecy child of the world."

Naruto smiled and stomped his staff.

" **Single Movement-Technique"**

Naruto and Gato stared one another down for a moment, When the jinchuuriki appeared before him.

Gato's men moved back knowing that they could not defeat the blond. The older man looked down. "I knew my time was coming, but not like this. I thought, it'd be better; peaceful."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that would have been possible. If you feel you have sinned, forgiveness is between you and Chi. It's up to me to arrange this meeting."

Gato smiled softly and it hurt Naruto to do what he would. "I know I've sinned. We all have. Killing must feel good to Chi too. She does it all the time. And aren't we created in her image"

Naruto nodded. "Good philosophy."

"When I was younger, my father-a great shinobi he was- used to tell me one thing. He said you kill one man, you're a murderer. Kill a thousand, you're a conquerer. Kill them all, you're a God."

Naruto sighed. How could he do this? To keep balance, but then kill the same people he once swore to protect . "You will meet one soon. Any last words, Gato."

The man stomped his staff. "Hurry it up, will ya? I want to be in hell in time for dinner."

Naruto smiled at the sick humor. "That's the spirit." he whispered.

Moving back, Naruto examined Gato and the thirty or so men behind him. He knew they'd have to go as well. Or they would terrorize wave for money they didn't receive from Gato.

This would strain him. He was going to make their death swift by bring his thoughts to life

Focusing on what was before him the blond waved his staff. " **Cogitation monstrosity."**

All men dropped at once, dead to he world. At the surge of power, Naruto's knees buckled and Sasuke grabbed him. "I got you."

Naruto smiled as Tazuna ran over. "That was great Naruto! Gato won't terrorize the town anymore." The man thought for a moment. "Hm. Great Naruto. That sounds nice. The great Naruto. The great Naruto bridge."

Naruto looked to his friend and leaned his forehead against him. This was new and he wanted it to be like this. Sasuke seemed closer and more open. Wanting to be physically closer to Naruto as if it were no problem.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm so glad you hit me in the face when we were younger, Sas."

"Hn. So am I."

* * *

And so goes the story of love. It wasn't cheesy because to Sasuke, normal love had nothing to do with them. Naruto and Sasuke were more complex than love.

It was that moment that Sasuke realized he had never felt this way before. Because Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Namikaze Naruto, his hero, friend, and dobe.

What Sasuke felt for Naruto was a butterfly.

It was beautiful, exotic, and captivating. It drew in his breath, twisted his insides, and warmed his face. But it wasn't normal.

This butterfly had the power to flap its wings and create tsunami's. Rumble volcanos. Split mountains. Drain rivers. Mutate animals. Give insects power to speak. Enlighten demons and darken angels.

As the team walked along the bridge with Haku and Zabuza, an orange butterfly flew across the team's line of vision. It hovered over their heads and even did a heap of tricks.

The pink haired girl told Naruto that the butterfly was him, flapping his wings not even realizing that he brightened people's lives.

When the orange insect flew away, the team continued walking. Only Sasuke noticed how the insect's wing was torn and its flight was curved, as if it were something wrong with the wing.

The butterfly landed on the ledge of the bridge. Right next to a darker butterfly, blue in its glory and healthy.

The smaller butterfly crawled under the torn wing of the orange butterfly. In that moment the orange butterfly noticed the frozen raven watching. Sasuke wanted to believe it smiled at him, so he smiled back.

So goes the story.

 **I think that last bit was cute. And now look, after some chapters, both Naruto and Sasuke like each other. They haven't admitted it yet, however. I mean, just wait guys But, who else loves this chapter?**


	19. Allies

**Allies**

 **I read Kaz the King's reviews for last chapter and I was just like :0. So, I've decided to update. It's about time, I know. I've been busy...we all have. So yeah.**

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair as they walked back to the gates of Konoha. "You did exceptionally well out there. I'm even more impressed that you did so after having four tailed beasts placed within you."

Naruto smiled at the praise his sensei was giving him. Just because they hadn't really gotten along at first didn't mean Kakashi hated the boy. It was probably harder for him to look at someone who looked so much like his sensei.

"He wouldn't have done much without me."

Naruto glared at his best friend. "Teme, I'm telling you, If I weren't there, you would have lost."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his emotions staying under control. "Whatever. If it weren't for my lightning, our jutsu wouldn't have been as powerful."

"That's a lie, teme. Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked up from her thoughts. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Who's stronger. Me or Sasuke?"

Sakura giggled at her boys. "Well, you both are exceptionally strong, but I do think without Sasuke's lighting, your spiral would not nave been as strong."

Naruto grumbled and Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"Personally" Haku began, walking alongside the pink haired girl. "I think Naruto does exceptionally well in all the jutsus he commits to. I think that he and Sasuke do well with your….Uchikaze style, but I also think that Naruto is capable of fighting greater alone."

Naruto blushed lightly and smiled. "Thanks, Haku. When you and Zabuza are appointed as Konoha ninja, you can stay with Gaara and I. So many of the vacant Namikaze homes are so big."

Haku blushed too. "That'd be great, Naruto."

"You could possibly be ranked as a chunin quickly, how strong you are. Zabuza would definitely ANBU or a jounin."

Turning away with a smile, it faltered as the Namikaze watched his pale friend across from him. Naruto smiled sheepishly and Sasuke turned away wit his arms crossed.

"Hn."

Before the blond could ask his fault, they already reached the gate. "Aniki!"

Gaara stood there next to Gai, who was holding his hand, and Shisui, who'd chosen to care for Gaara while Naruto was away.

Both his normal and Ichibi eye lit up as the blond began running to his younger brother. He'd missed him so much. "Gaara!" He yelled, letting the red head know he heard clearly.

* * *

" _Aniki!" Naruto screamed as he ran from his father's desk to hug his older brother._

 _The older boy laughed and squeezed his nose. "Naruto! I missed you."_

 _Naruto hung to Pein's legs. "I missed you too. Did you do good on your mission?"_

 _Pein nodded._

" _And did you bring me back anything?"_

 _With a smile, the older son lifted the small object in his hand, displaying a pretty rock in his hand. "It's pure crystal."_

 _Naruto jumped up and down. "A rock! Oh my! Big brother, this is the best ever."_

* * *

When the brothers reached one another, Naruto lifted the boy and began squeezing him tight. "I missed you so much! So much that I'm never letting go." The blond proclaimed.

Gaara squeezed too as the others appeared next to them. "I missed you too. Me, Shisui, and Gai-sensei went for ramen and I ate five bowls for goodluck on your mission."

Naruto leaned away, only to hold his hands under Gaara's underpits. Without hesitation the blond pulled him close and began placing kisses onto Gaara's eyes, cheeks, and forehead.

He kissed the kanji upon the boy's forehead and then his nose. "I missed you more than anything. I can't wait til I tell you about the journey."

Gaara giggled. "Was it dangerous?"

Naruto feigned seriousness. "You're right. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. It's too dangerous."

"But dangerous is my middle name."

"No it's not." he stated in all seriousness, making Gaara frown is sadness. "You're middle name is angel eyes." Naruto gave his brother a kiss on the nose. "Little eyes of springtime ferns."

The blond let his brother down and the redhead, upon seeing newcomers, hugged his legs.

Haku smiled. "What a nice relationship you have with your brother." he commented.

Naruto smiled as Gaara hid against his legs. "He's a sweetheart." He stated, squeezing the boy's nose unconsciously out of habit.

"Is he shy with everyone? I was like that once."

Sasuke leaned forward and poked Gaara's forehead, making the young boy giggle and stick his tongue out playfully.

Naruto laughed. "He isn't shy with Sasuke obviously. Nor is he shy with Gai-sensei or Shisui."

At his name, Naruto's former taijutsu trainer gave an odd thumbs up. "Greetings. I am Maito Gai; green beast of Konoha. I hope that when the hokage accepts you, you can enjoy your stay and the blossoms of youth!"

Haku stepped back a bit and then looked back down to Gaara. He nodded in acknowledgement. "You're a brave boy."

And Gaara smiled. Before Gai could frighten Haku and Zabuza any further, Kakashi stepped forward. "Gai, don't punish them. They did nothing wrong. Now if you'll excuse us. Not only do I have to report for my team, but I also have to persuade the hokage to instate Haku and Zabuza as leaf shinobi."

Gai pointed to the sky. "Then I will race you, my rival!"

"Meh. I'm a bit strained now, Ga-Gaah!"

Naruto watched in utter amusement and secrecy as a faint blush grew on Kakashi's cheeks. Gai had lifted the silver haired jounin and was now holding him over his shoulder.

It couldn't be. Naruto looked at his other teammates and found that they saw nothing out of the ordinary. So only he saw it.

Who knew Gai-sensei would actually receive...that?

"Gai. Please put me down." Kakashi asked aloud.

"Nonsense, my eternal rival. I will escort you and your friends to the hokage and if not, I will run a thousand laps around Konoha. Farewell my taijutsu student and his friends."

And with that, the four were off, Kakashi groaning the whole way. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke; take the week off. Be at the bridge on july seventh."

Naruto laughed along with Shisui. "An odd pair, eh?" The older Uchiha asked in a mumble.

"Just as surprised as you are."

"You saw?" Shisui questioned.

"I did. Thank you for looking after Gaara for me. I know he's a hassle."

"No problem, kid. I better get out of here. Itachi is looking to get his butt kicked by me. I'll see you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke waved, watching as Shisui flickered out of sight.

Gaara huffed. "Hmph." He crossed his arms and turned away from Naruto.

"What's wrong, Shuk?"

Gaara stuck his tongue out to his brother. "You told Shisui that I was a hassle."

"Of course you are. I live with you."

Gaara growled. "But, now Shisui's going to think I'm annoying."

"Nonsense. He thinks you're wonderful."

Gaara stood quiet for a moment as team seven stared at him.

Eventually, the boy shuffled on his feet. "Do you think I'm annoying?"

"When I was five and you were just born, you were very annoying. You were loud and stinky and you took all of tou-san's and kaa-san's attention."

Gaara looked to the ground as Naruto's face angered and he ruffled red hair harshly. "It was a horrible first impression then. Coming from kaa-san and you not liking me? When did you stop?"

"Stop what?" a blond brow rose.

"Stop thinking I was annoying and started liking me?"

Naruto laughed boisterously and crouched to his brother's level. Poking his nose to show affection, the blond smiled. "Oh Gaara, before you even arrived, I already loved you."

"Now who wants to celebrate our first big mission with ramen?" Gaara cheered and the rest of team seven begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Naruto smiled as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Gaara was with some friends and Haku and Zabuza were still getting used to their home in the Namikaze compound, letting Naruto have some time to go and get his own friend.

Today, he'd picked out the many great things he and Sasuke could do. That is after, Kakashi relayed what he'd wanted. Nothing could ruin his mood, not even the stares of the villagers or the constant babbling of the tailed beasts within him.

" **Please don't tell me we're going to see a play. They're so boring."**

Naruto only laughed silently at Chōmei's groaning. Eventually, Son Gokū joined too.

" **Humans have no taste in entertainment."**

And then Kurama's voice. " **Of course, it should be bloodshed and eating."**

Soon all the siblings were holding a heated discussion on entertainment. Naruto stomped his staff a little. 'We all have our own forms of entertainment, guys. We'll choose what we like. That's enough, the nine of you.'

Their debate grew quieter and Naruto only chuckled, continuing on his journey. Minding his own business when he was stopped by yelling. The yelling of his own brother.

With a growl, Naruto turned down a side street, finding Gaara being held by a teen with face paint. _A puppeteer,_ the blond concluded. With them, a girl with spiky blond pigtails, along with Sasuke attempting to hold back Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Nearby, Sasuke sat on a tree branch, watching the scene. Even while sitting, Naruto knew the Uchiha had his brother's back. He could see it in the Uchiha's eyes. The way the orbs calculated Kankuro's every move. He was going to make a move and Naruto had to stop that.

He watched as Sand began to creep from Gaara's gourd. Still, the boy feigned a struggle. "Let me go. I swear when my big brother finds out, he _will_ hurt you. You're going to be so scared."

The puppeteer laughed. "Oh really. Then, I may have to kill you."

The girl with pigtails stepped forward. "Kankuro. We aren't supposed to be making trouble here. Put him down." She insisted.

Kankuro shook his head. "No, Temari. This punk and that punk" He pointed to Sasuke. "Need to learn a lesson. Who's your brother? Bet I can kill him too."

A growl was heard. "I am." Everyone turned in the direction of Naruto. He had transformed into a yellow fox, strikingly.

He bit his lip on purpose for the effect of letting blood drip from his mouth. Without thinking twice, he stalking right up to the group and bit Gaara's shirt carrying him away.

When they were a distance away, Naruto placed his brother down and transformed back into his human form. Kankuro gasped when Naruto looked toward him. "Akuma-"

"Kitsune." Naruto finished. "I know the chunin exams are coming up, but as a Genin of Konoha, you can be tried against this whole village. You will do well enough to make good appearances while you are here."

"And if you _ever_ try to hurt my brother again, you're whole village will face my wrath. They will know that it was your consequence. And you know what? I think I like you. I'd kill you last."

Kankuro moved back a bit as Temari stepped forward. "We're sorry about the trouble, Naruto. We'll ju-"

"What'd you call me?" He interrupted in a small shock.

The teen girl stopped and rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh….Naruto."

The blond boy smiled and pointed to Temari. "I like you. But, you'll have to tame your beast. I have nine, I can teach you a thing or two."

Sasuke 'tched,' stopping the conversation. Naruto simply smiled wider at Temari. "Well, See you around. Good luck in your exams. I heard it can be hard for a two person team."

The girl nodded and off they went. Gaara looked up in embarrassment at having to be rescued once again by his aniki. Naruto smiled softly. He'd felt like that all the time when Pein, Deidara, and Nagato had rescued him from others.

'That was keen of you, otouto." Pale green eyes widened and Naruto smiled. "Feigning weakness only to secretly gather your attack was awesome. One should never reveal their strengths during times of weakness."

"I did as good as you, huh?" In return, Naruto grabbed his brother's nose and shook it.

The boy stepped backward. "Itai!" He screeched, rubbing his nose. "That hurts, brother."

"Kyotsuke nakattara abunai." Gaara nodded his apologies. _'If there is not carefulness, there is danger_.' something their mother always said.

Naruto looked to his team and friends. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon; I know Gaara is your friend, but you can't attempt to jump on anyone like that. If it were a real battle, Gaara would be dead. It's a good thing Sakura was here. And teme, it was smart to remain calm, but still calculate the movement of Kankuro."

"Are we going to be in the chunin exams?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I want to get stronger. We should go see Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

"I'm sure you all can do it. It may be a bit scary, but you're tough." Kakashi reasoned. "Sakura as an intelligent young lady; Sasuke as a rising Uchiha prodigy; Naruto, as a child-God."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do we go and register now?"

"Do you all want to?" With each moment, the silver haired man looked to each of his students.

Sakura thought; If she won the chunin exams, she'd be recognized as a powerful shinobi and maybe then, Sasuke would see her. She nodded and punched her palm in determination.

Sasuke thought; If he won the chunin exams, his father would understand that Sasuke and Itachi were both golden children. And he could prove to the world that he and Naruto were on the same power scale. He nodded slightly.

All that was left was Naruto; the blond knew he'd be vulnerable. With all the new people in the village, he'd have to participate and keep a close eye on his brother. So many people would be against him. He could also get stronger and move up in the ranks. Pein did say he wanted Naruto to defeat him. With a simple nod, Kakashi pulled out three registration forms.

The man eye smiled. "Look at that teamwork. You guys really are going to go far. Well, here are the papers. Registration is in academy."

Team seven walked in silence, holding the same path of winning, but with different views. When they reached the academy, many people began to stare.

"Stay close, guys." Naruto stated, watching a commotion unfold before him. By a door, stood two chunin, speaking out loud.

"None of you are brave enough to fight us and join." One stated.

Naruto chuckled and spoke in a whisper with his team. "And none are smart enough to know that that isn't the registration door. It's a genjutsu."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You didn't tell me you could detect and counter genjutsu."

"There are some prophecy techniques I still need to protect."

The raven bit his tongue. He'd have to work extra hard to defeat Naruto and win then. All three knew there would be some battle soon.

Naruto led his team down some steps and as he turned, the blond stopped.

"There's someone-"

The blond dodged a fist coming his way. Before him stood Rock Lee, Gai's student and a kid he'd seen around Konoha.

"My god, you're fast." Naruto stated in astonishment. "Nearly as fast a Gai-sensei. So that's what we are, huh? Sibling students?"

Rock Lee pointed. "I, Rock Lee, Konoha's wild beasts, declare Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as my rivals. Only if I can defeat Naruto, will I can get stronger."

Naruto raised a brow at the boy's own centipede brows. After a moment, he began to chuckle. Rock Lee stared. 'What is funny, my rival?"

Naruto smiled. "Fine. If you want to beat me, you cannot give up."

Lee smiled at the acknowledgment and began running toward the blond. Having seen him around, Naruto knew that he was fast and he only used taijutsu.

He smiled a small smile as punches and kicks were dodged. Eventually, the blond managed to punch Rock Lee onto the ground.

"The fight's over. I won fair and square." Naruto told him smugly.

Rock Lee stood however, rubbing his aching head. He walked closer to Naruto and shook his head. "No way. I won't give up."

"Don't you see that we have to pay attention to these exams!?" Naruto balled his fist in anger.

Lee lifted a fist. " **Strong** **fist!"**

The blond easily caught his fist and placed it back at Lee's side. "I won, Rock Lee."

The green clad genin shook his head. "You'll never win, because I'll never give up."

They stared at one another for a moment until finally, Naruto smirked. "Then I guess you win."

Lee's large eyes widened more. "How? That is impossible."

A shake of the head. "No. I told you that if you want to beat me, you cannot give up. And you wouldn't even when I told you to. See...we aren't so different, centipede brows. We're fighters. We don't give up. We stumble and sometimes fall, but we will get up and keep fighting."

"Wakaranai…" Lee trailed off. He didn't understand.

"You won this match because you didn't give up." Naruto explained in simple terms.

Lee stood for a moment until his smile grew wide. "I won, rival? Now it's 1 to 0?"

The blond nodded. He liked that these people were making friends with him. He liked that Temari now Gaara were calming him about the chunin exams. There was nothing wrong with gaining an ally or two. "1 to 0" he assured.

Lee's smiled dampened, but still remained. "If I told you I was the strongest Genin in Konoha, i'd be lying. My power doesn't even immense to that of my teammate's and absolutely not yours."

Before Naruto could counter Lee's words, another set of Konoha ninja walked in. Through Hinata, Naruto had met Neji once in his life boy was particularly an ass, smart, and arrogant.

Naruto's only weapons had been forged outside leaf village, but he knew Tenten specialized in weapons. It was slightly illegal, but their mother had told them the speciality of each clan. From the Akimichi to the Uchiha, the Namikaze brothers learned how to counter kekkei genkais.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Neji questioned. Upon seeing Naruto, the Hyuuga nodded. "Naruto."

"Neji.

Neji scanned Naruto's teammates, his eyes stopping harshly on Sasuke. The two stared one another down until Naruto hit his staff on the ground. "We should get to our designated room." he spoke.

Leading team Gai and Kakashi, Naruto had the feeling his senseis were somewhere around. And his theory proved right as he was the first to see Kakashi and Gai standing by the door. Gai was exceptionally close to the Hatake and when they saw Naruto, Kakashi moved away slightly.

"Naruto and his teammates! I can see that you have met my own genin squad!"

Lee nodded and ran to his sensei, his fist held upright. "Yes, gai-sensei. And I have chosen both Sasuke and Naruto as my eternal rivals. Naruto has forfeited in our first fight, giving me a lead of one."

Gai gave a dramatic pose and cheered. "Just like Kakashi and I when we were younger and even now. I have 50 wins and 49 losses against Kakashi. But even today, I always pummel and dominate my eternal rival."

Naruto stared at Kakashi's cheeks above the mask and the book he read. It was red, but not so dull. It was the red that swayed like flames fanned by a breeze, flashing with the sun, and burning up the afternoon in its glow.

And only Naruto saw it. And somehow, he wished Sasuke could be just like that. What Kakashi-sensei had, Naruto knew it well.

He wouldn't say anything.

Kakashi only hummed ad looked up, blush leaving quickly. "Meh, did you say something?"

Gai laughed lightly. "Well, go forth team Gai and do well."

Naruto watched as Gai nodded at Kakashi and walked away. Kakashi tapped each of their foreheads as they walked in, but when Naruto followed, the older man grabbed the boy gently.

"Naruto?"

The blond looked up. "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked in confusion.

Kakashi crouched down to the blond's level. "Naruto, I understand that you want to get stronger, but you don't have to do this if you don't want."

"But my tea-"

"Sakura and Sasuke are allowed to participate in the exams without you. There's a team from Suna with only two members."

Naruto dampened. "Why?"

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled softly. "With your status, there will be many after you, Naruto. I'd like to keep you safe you safe for as long as I can."

Naruto froze and stared at Kakashi for a long while. His eyes showed the kind of gentle concern the blond's father used to have. He laid his hand lightly on his shoulder, and instead of flinching, Naruto grew soothed by it.

However, his walls grew again. Naruto yanked back in certain fear. "You don't think I'm strong enough." he accused.

Kakashi remained at his level. "Naruto, you are strong. Stronger than any being in this village, even me. But you aren't strong mentally. I need to know that you can handle these things, Naruto."

Tears filled the blond's eyes and he grabbed a hold of Kakashi's shoulders. This a a big step for him. Crying before someone. He hadn't done that since the massacre. Sure, Sasuke saw remnants of his tears, but never like this.

"I can. I can show people that I'm not weak. I promise, sensei."

"There are rumors of a powerful ninja who hopes to use the sharingan for power."

"If it's about Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to him. I swear."

Kakashi eyes softened, but he still said nothing. Naruto put his head down. "They're not after Sasuke, are they? They're after me. they'll use Sasuke though." The blond stared with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing is your fault, Naruto. Don't apologize. Now wipe your tears, I have faith in you."

The blond nodded and wiped his face. He'd be strong for his sensei. Kakashi stood. "You're the light of the team, we need you. Stay on sight and hurt anyone that tries to hurt you and your team."

"Your father always wanted me to look over you guys. All I have is you and Gaara now. And someone else…."

Naruto smiled. "And Gai-sensei."

Kakashi laughed wholeheartedly. "Of course. But that's a secret until we are ready."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi poked his nose, smiling with his eyes closed.

He ruffled the prodigy's blond hair and stood. "Alright kid, go kick some unyouthful butt as Gai would say. Remember, you're an Konoha ninja too. So don't fucking die."

Naruto attempted to lighten the mood because if Kakashi wasn't optimistic, who was? "Sensei, you know I never die."

The blond walked to the door and just as he pushed it, Kakashi called again.

"You hear me? Don't you _dare_ fucking die, brat."

Naruto shook his head. He knew, deep down, Kakashi cared. "I won't, sensei. I promise."

Naruto opened the door and the room fell quiet. Sizing up his competition, he smirked and scratched his horns "Geez. You guys look like you saw a monster."

Everyone remained quiet as Naruto walked over to the Konoha ninja. Sasuke smirked at him. "Show off." The raven said.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when a new voice joined them. "He has a right to be." A boy with grey hair walked over to them. "Namikaze Naruto."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Kabuto. Don't bother telling me your name. I can already find out everything about anyone using my special cards."

"You can find info on anyone?" the Inuzuka asked. Kabuto nodded. "Well tell me what you know about Naruto."

Sasuke immediately asked "why?"

Sakura whispered to her teammates "If he has personal information, he should be watched."

"Most of the world knows me. If he says thing you guys already know, he's a fake."

Kabuto looked at the card. "So it says here that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash, and Uzumaki Kushina, who was a fiery ANBU captain and trained Zabuza, the demon of the mist."

He is also Konoha's top prodigy, being related through his mother to the first and second hokage. He is a brother to five. He is also the prodigy of the world as well as the saviour and destroyer. Without this card, one would know he's second to none in anything he does.

Known for the execution of 287 bandits in under ten minutes, His known alias is _Akuma Kitsune_. At the age of seven, his older brother, Pein, leader of the infamous group Akatsuki murde-"

Naruto glew a bright yellow. "I think we all know the story." He growled. Sakura was right.

Kabuto sweatdropped and backed away. He mumbled a sorry.

"Break it up. Naruto, I'll have your ass kicked out if you intimidate anyone else." A scarred man yelled from the front of the room.

The boy in question just put his hand in a surrendering motion. "I am trying not to, Ibiki-senpai."

Having been the son of the fourth, Naruto was well known as a troublemaker with older ninja.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and told everyone what they needed to know.

* * *

Naruto sighed dramatically as he read the questions of the test. His teammates were doing fine. However, the blond need to find a way to cheat without getting caught.

All of his techniques wouldn't really help. He did not have a dojutsu, dogs, insects, or even mind body transfer.

With a sigh, the blond stood. Ibiki watched the blond as Naruto began to hum. He thought long and hard. "Sit down, brat."

Naruto ignored and instead, focused on every chakra signature, blocking out Sasuke and Sakura's. He smirked at Ibiki.

" **Godlike Divinity: Sleepless Dream."**

Sakura gasped as the students and administrators around them dropped. "'Naruto" She scolded, but inside, she was laughing.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. The godlike divinity technique was vast and vague. He could make anything he wanted with the technique and this was the first test.

"I didn't know how else to cheat." He stated.

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sighed, handing her test to the Namikaze, watching as he swiftly copied the answers.

Naruto cheered as he succeeded, but just as he went to remove his paper from the desk, water that hadn't even been there knocked over, ruining the ink on his test.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at one another. After a moment, Sakura stood. "Naruto!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and attempted to dry the paper. "Great, dobe. If we fail, It's your fault."

Naruto frowned and looked at the desk where Ibiki stood. "Look, there are two extra papers just like ours. I'll just get it and copy again-"

"No, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. "Get the paper, sit, and then undo your jutsu. We'll be caught."

"What about passing?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe…" Naruto stared. "I don't think this is about the correct answers."

"Wha-"

"Just trust me on this. Get a paper and undo the jutsu." Naruto stared into the black eyes of his best friend, neither lifeless nor soulless. To Naruto, they were like two pristine stones of onyx, lighting with a purple flare touched with the light outside.

Finally, the blond smiled softly. "Your right, Sas. I trust you."

The blond went to grab a sheet of paper and sat at his seat again. "Ready?"

He questioned. When they nodded, the blond lifted his hands. " **Godlike Divinity: Prior Undoing."**

Ibiki rised and so did the others within the room. The students went back to taking their tests and the others stood watching. However, Ibiki looked Naruto right in the eye. "Uzumaki."

"Senpai." Naruto stated.

The older man grit his teeth. "Why were you standing just then?"

"I wasn't." The blond assured.

Ibiki stared for a moment longer and Naruto could feel the eyes of Sasuke on his back. Finally, the man looked away. "You all have five minutes remaining before the final question."

* * *

"All of you who within this room have passed. And will be moving on to the next part of the exam ."

All the genin remained shocked. "Sasuke, you were right" Naruto smiled, gaining the others' attention.

Sasuke simply nodded in the back. "You tried messing with our minds to show us a hidden message."

Ibiki raised a brow and Naruto leaned up.

"You basically showed how we would going to be faced with tough decisions in life where not only us, but the lives of our teammates on the line. You also showed us that we'd have little time to make decisions."

Ibiki smirked. "Well, I guess you brats are good for something. But,you aren't masters of interrogation." With that, the man tore off his headband, letting the children see every scar upon his head.

Before Ibiki could continue, a woman jumped through the window. While she, Anko, and Ibiki argued, Naruto turned to his teammates.

"You guys ready for the second test?" He asked.

Sakura smirked "Cha."

Sasuke just gave a small smile and mumbled "Yeah, dobe."

Naruto sighed in relief looking at his blank test. He'd past a test and still had gotten all the answers wrong.

 **I wonder who saw what was going on between Gaai and Kakashi. Hm. Okay, that's that. I still have to figure out how rock lee will fight in the preliminaries when Gaara isn't there. Uh, I figure something out. Anyway, the next chapter will be within the forest of death.**


	20. Itsuka

**Itsuka**

 **The Chapter means Someday. If you guys remember, this is when Minato kept mumbling someday. Naruto stated that the man was waiting for the day his family could rest without having to have Naruto being watched. Naruto stated that day never came so you know this'll be a bit angsty. Hmm. Sorry.**

 **Every review was great...except one. Hehe. Just some loser. Anyway. Some guest wondered if I were following the whole storyline. No. I'm merely getting important points. After this, we'll go on the the near end. Also, one person actually responded to Gaikaka. I'll keep it. :)**

 **Yes, Silk. Some Shit is about to go down.**

 **PS. I'm so glad you all love this brotherly relationship between Naruto and Gaara.**

" _Please" the man begged. "You have to spare me. I'll give you any-"_

" _No human can satisfy me….unless of course you are dead." Naruto's voice seemed more animal-like now. He pulled a sword from its sheath._

" _Please, Hikari's monster. I promise to-"_

" _You are on your knees. We are not negotiating!"_

 _Without hesitation, the sword went right through the man's chest He withered, taking a final breath, and the sword was removed._

 _However, Naruto lifted his hands even more and began stabbing the man repeatedly. "Just so you never wake again." He told the disembodied man._

 _He could feel the smile upon his face as he walked away. "What?" A croak. "What did you do to me?"_

 _It wasn't the voice of an older man. The croak was that of a child's. A child Naruto knew all too well._

 _Turning around, the blond faltered, watching as Gaara tried removing the blood from himself. It soaked his torso and matched his hair. Gaara didn't seem in pain, but the blood was a nuisance for him._

 _Naruto dropped to his knees. He knew he was horrible. He knew he was a monster, but killing his own brother would never be forgotten. He was worse than a monster..worse than anything._

 _This reached beyond his limit. Even the devil upon his shoulder pause to whisper in his ear. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

 _Naruto crawled to his brother. "Gaara….Gaara. I'm so sorry."_

 _Gaara looked up with tear filled eyes. "Aniki….I'm sorry for whatever I did. I….I'm dying."_

" _No, no, no, no!" Naruto grabbed at his brother as the redhead fell backward. He clutched his brother. "Gaara, come on. Wake up. Gaara."_

" _He's gone!" A hideous voice rung out and yanked Naruto from his brother. "It's just you and me now."_

The blond shot up in his bed. A nightmare it was and yet so real. "Gaara!" he yelled. No answer. "Gaara!"

Shuffling of feet up the stairs and the boy appeared. "Aniki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The blond breathed a sigh of relief, happy to find his little brother in good health. "Are you okay?"

Gaara smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

Naruto shook his head because Gaara already knew. "What are you doing up? School isn't until two hours from now."

"I'm making breakfast for you, before the second part of the chunin exams."

Naruto smiled. "Gaara, that's so sweet of- huh?"

Without pause, the rookie of the year jumped up and ran down to to kitchen Gaara hot on his tails. When he walked into the kitchen, the salmon on the stove was aflamed. The stove had been nearly scorched.

The nascent fire played amid the kindling like a child with a new toy, it's flames leaping in excitement, it's quiet crackling like so much giggling in the woods.

Naruto screeched and grabbed a large bowl, filling it with water quickly. Without pause, the blond threw the water onto the salmon, quickly diminishing the fire.

He sighed in utter relief. Removing his shirt quickly, the blond placed the shirt over Gaara's nose. When that happened Gaara's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I tried to make you breakfast so that you'd have food for the exams, but I messed it up."

"Gaara, you didn't. This is an experience; however, please refrain from touching the stove."

An image of Gaara trying to push away his own blood popped up. "If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Gaara wiped his eyes and nodded. "Now, how about you go and wash while _I_ get our breakfast ready?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he met his team at the forest of death, where the second test would be held.

With them, stood Konohamaru's ninja squad. The blond raised a brow. They should have been in school.

"What are you three doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Konohamaru smiled. "Hey, boss. Iruka-sensei let us come here and interview soon to be chunin in the village."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled. Luckily gaara was still in school. He didn't know what he'd do if these other people saw his brother. They'd probably try to use him as a way to get to Naruto.

Without doubt, they would.

Konohamaru nodded, but just as he spoke, Anko, the proctor of the second exam, scared them away.

Priorly, the woman had already introduced herself as Anko and stated that this would be the toughest test due to its survival rating.

Still, he feared nothing as she looked him right in the eye. "Ibiki must have went really easy. There's never so many of you punks." Her eyes stared the blond down. "Well some of you. Wonder what inspired you all."

A hissing chuckle and Naruto looked toward a tall Kunoichi from Ame. She licked her kunai with her long tongue. "Some of us are just _dying_ to fight the Namikaze over there."

Naruto growled. "And I'm just itching to kill." He responded.

He paid good attention as Anko explained everything about the second tests and scrolls. Naruto clutched his own heaven scroll with him.

"Ready, teams. Go forth!"

* * *

They walked steadily in the forest, quietly, searching for another team to find. "Neh, Naruto?"

The blond continued walking, but turned to his teammate. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

The girl twiddled with her fingers a moment or so. "I've been thinking...how was your family….before the massacre?"

The team froze and Naruto stared into Sakura's green eyes- so different from Gaara's angel one's- to detect any fallacy. Any mockery; any feigned concern.

His own eyes narrowed and he saw it; fear. He could feel and see it. he knew the girl felt as though her blood were on fire. Her limbs were moving on their own. Sakura was disconnected from everything but the ever present sound of her drumming heart.

It was the fear that Naruto didn't like talking about it and would scorn her. But, when the blond looked even closer, there was concern. He saw it. She wanted him to be happy. She was trying to save him. The blond smiled brightly, then.

"They were amazing until the end." he whispered.

Sakura and Sasuke smiled softly and the three continued walking, listening to Naruto's tales an stories.

"My mother was the task master, mission maker, and decider of everyone's general direction in life. She organized the chores, the academia and the fun like any good sergeant. She always reminded me of Kurama when she grew angry, but she was the best."

The blond laughed out loud. "One time, when she was pregnant with Gaara, she yelled at all of us to wake up. Something about not doing our chores when we were ready to sleep. When we came down, she had all these sweets ready for us."

"Really?" Sakura questioned

"Really. Tou-san was so angry. My father did nothing but work; work at his job, work at fixing up the house and work at getting enough sleep so that he didn't doze off on the way to the hokage tower the next day. Work on making us happy.

But, when he was with us, he would smile or laugh - and when he did the world brightened for those precious moments. He was our strength. And he looked out for us. He'd say 'family isn't everything to me, it's the only thing.'

He used to do this thing with me. When my brothers were in school and mother went out, he would stop working and look at me. He'd say 'Naruto-kun, When I count to five, you're going to laugh.' And I did. I just started to laugh and wouldn't stop. And he'd smile and finish his work so that he could show me off to his ninja. You know he's the reason my brothers and I were so close."

Naruto stopped and kicked at some dirt. Nagato was the first he saw dead. But, Nagato was much more than that.

"Nagato was so intelligent. What other minds saw as white, he received things in full color and as black and vice versa. He'd tell me if I wanted true intelligence, I'd have to speak with my subconscious. He'd tell me to break my shackles of fear and learn to roar."

"What was his IQ level?" Sakura questioned, not doubting for a second that one of the Namikaze brothers were so smart. They were all prodigies.

"Nagato's IQ was only a 240 when I was six. But he'd say intelligence was his creativity and that couldn't be measured by a number.

Deidara was his twin and the wild child. A near lunatic. His jutsus were the oddest and he often remained secluded in school. Deidara was crazy and he often was disturbed by society. Then again, he was so smart too. He was philosophical and loved art to a great extent. He once said to me 'All of our ideas come from them, the voices, our role is to choose right from wrong, love from hate, good from evil. We need the intellectual capacity to understand the voices ringing in our heads.'"

Sakura giggled along with Naruto. After a quiet silence, she whispered. "And Pein?"

"Hm?"

Pein...how was he?"

Naruto froze then, feeling their eyes on his back. "He was…" The blond trailed off, looking upward.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Sasuke smiling-barely- at him.

"Pein was everything, Sakura." He said finally.

"My older brother was the champion, the go-getter, the model child that mom and dad had so carefully crafted. He was the heir and had to be groomed well. He was always serious because he knew more about the world than any of us. Pein was strong and smart. He did the most things around the house and taught us everything. He was our hero. He was the prophet for me."

Naruto finished and scowled slightly, knowing that he would have to defeat Pein soon. Sakura smiled. "I know, Naruto."

"My current family is a lot different." Sakura raised a brow at that. Last time she checked, Naruto only had Gaara. And that was all.

"You all know I have my little brother, but I have others too. Sakura, while she may attempt to beat me down, genuinely cares for me. She keeps me in line. Sasuke is my best friend. He sees me differently and I'd have it no other way.

Before the massacre, Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be like a brother to me. However, now I think of him as a surrogate father."

They were very different from his now dead family. The Namikaze could not be replaced and even then, there shouldn't have even been a possibility of that being so. Naruto had no idea how to save a life. If he did, he would have remained home that day.

In reality, he and Pein killed the clan. He should have saw and Pein made it possible. _Itsuka, mata Itsuka. Someday, someday again_.

Someday, he would be with his family again.

The blond continued walking, however, four arms encased him and he sighed.

"We love you too, you big idiot." Sakura smiled.

These were the people he had to break ties with. In order to find and defeat his brother, the blond would have to let this new family go. He and Gaara were able to make it alone of course. But, with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, Naruto could not do that.

Eventually, he sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

In time, he would heal because their affection was real help. They were irreverent, funny, real as hell and perfect with their idiosyncrasies. Naruto was bound and free, flying and grounded, laughing and sober. Perhaps it was team 7 that performed the miracles.

Naruto shrugged them off and kept walking. Just as he spoke, a kunai flew past his face.

The Ame shinobi, once _dying_ to fight Naruto, removed herself from behind the tree, a sickening smile on her lips. "Namikaze-san. So sweet and brave for your team. _And so beautiful_."

Naruto pushed into a fighting stance, noticing the earth scroll in her holster. "Watching a demon? A brave one you are."

"I like to think so myself. Of course, it was your great great grandfather who inspired me."

Naruto froze at the purr and was punched back into a tree. _An imposter,_ he thought. Standing the blond stomped his staff. "Show your true form, coward." he hissed.

Her skin peeled slowly but surely. The man behind such skin was none of then the man Jiraiya had once told him about. Orochimaru of the sannin.

He stood, staring down team seven. Three children who believed themselves to be bigger than the world.

However, his eyes focused more on the blond in the middle. Obviously the leader of the team. "Don't act so surprised. Of course, you of all people should know war is brewing. And Haruto Namikaze will win."

Naruto growled as Orochimaru performed hand seals. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

Naruto jumped near Sakura and Sasuke. 'Saiken, I need you right now!'

Within his head, Saiken moved Naruto's fingers for him.

" **Soap bubble Ninjutsu!"**

The bubble barrier formed around team seven as the wind hit. Sakura nodded. "Nice thinking, Naruto."

The blond simply nodded as Orochimaru faltered. "All the tailed beasts. That's impossible!"

'Son Gokū. Let's show him.'

" **Of Course! Monkey Flame Arson!"**

The green flames spewed from Naruto's mouth hit Orochimaru head on and the blond cheered as the older man flew into a tree. The attack was powerful and Naruto knew the test proctors would detect it.

They watched the burned man for the longest moment and mismatched eyes narrowed. Kurama growled. " **He's regenerating."**

The blond nodded as mud formed around Orochimaru and he revived in his true form. "What I'd do for your power. I tried once….to have it. You brother, he runs Akatsuki, doesn't he?

He allowed us to commit our true goals as long as we helped him in finding peace with pain. But when I proposed my idea of capturing all the tailed beasts, he attacked and nearly killed me. I had to flee."

Naruto frowned as Orochimaru. "Who knew he was only trying to protect his little brother? Funny he killed your parents and other brothers. You're depressed aren't you? You want to kill yourself?"

Naruto growled harder and glew in light. " **Flameballs"**

They were like stars travelling toward Orochimaru and he knew something had been wrong when again, they hit the older man head on.

Before the blond could perform his all seeing ripple, Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream. No, it had been worse than that.

It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then he would go quiet, just panting. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human.

Naruto should have been there at his side, at least then he wouldn't have been alone in his torture. The scream tore through the Namikaze like a great shard of glass. He felt his odd eyes widen and pulse quicken, his heart thudding like a rock rattling in boxes.

When he saw Orochimaru on the boy's neck, the blond screamed too. In his intense silence he somehow screamed with his whole body. His mouth rigid and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand.

With a cry of his own, Naruto stomped, letting the world upturn. Successfully, he stopped whatever Orochimaru's plan to place a seal on the Uchiha's neck.

The seal was only halfway there. Meaning that Sasuke would only be half ruined.

Orochimaru flew back, not realizing his work was not done, and fled. Naruto growled and went on a rampage as Sasuke collapsed.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Naruto let he and his beast create the tailed beast ball together. They used every claw, every paw, every tentacle, every wing, every finger to let it grow.

He spotted Orochimaru's retreating back and with the ball still in hand, the blond dropped his staff. "Naruto, calm down." Sakura begged. But Sasuke was still unconscious.

" **Light Speed!"**

"Like my brother before me, I'm a force of nature, born to love like a hurricane - to rip out what is rotten so that new growth has a solid footing." he whispered. Just this once, Orochimaru would learn his lesson through pain.

Orochimaru's back came soon enough and when the tailed beast ball touched him, there was a definite explosion. The awful gulfing whirlpool of horror of life itself.

Naruto had destroyed part of the Forest of Death in his rage.

His rage was his love for Sasuke. His rage was like the explosion. With his rage, he was trouble best ignored, left alone until signs of submissive behaviour were offered. That never came. And so the hot rage of his soul became a cold smoulder of suppressed anger; what should have been over quickly became a bitter taste that remained.

The blond collapsed as he watched Orochimaru reform in fear and flee once again.

 **With the Jounin Senseis**

Kurenai stood in the tower as the light flashed brightly around the room and wind dusted the area. "What was that?" She asked in panic. What if her students had gotten hurt?

Kakashi stood, more concern in his eyes. "It was Naruto." He stated. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" his hissing could only be heard by Gai as the green beast grabbed at him. "I can't even interfere." he mumbled.

Asuma raised a brow as Gai hovered over the former ANBU. "Naruto's strong. Whatever that was, we should be praying for the person he hit." He reassured.

Kakashi nodded a bit, feeling guilty for telling Naruto to lose control. He didn't know what he'd do if the boy died.

* * *

Sakura wiped her eyes as she placed her hands over Naruto's form once again. There was blood, but she had no idea where it had been coming from.

Sasuke had been fine and she knew he'd be up soon. The curse mark on his neck had only been half done and she knew that Orochimaru was not trying to get Sasuke.

She knew that the snake sannin had used Sasuke to get to Naruto. He knew Naruto would search for him.

 _Naruto,_ the girl thought with a whimper.

If Naruto couldn't protect himself, it was her and Sasuke's job to do so. She failed him. As she dabbed the napkin over the blonds bruised face, he whimpered and she wondered just what was going on his his head.

There was a crackle behind her and she pulled out a kunai throwing it swiftly. Staring into the eyes of the sound team she saw in the academy, Sakura cursed.

Naruto had relayed any information he would after the first test. This team was to be watched.

She glared watching Zaku, Kin, and Dosu's every blink. "Give us the boy and we'll let you live." Dosu sneered; the leader.

Her eyes trailed to Sasuke. "Sasuke won't be coming with you! The curse mark isn't complete anyway. Whatever was attempted won't be complete."

Whatever she did, she would protect her comrades. Kin laughed dramatically. "We don't want him."

Sakura did not falter. She knew they wanted Naruto. She could only stall them. "Well, you can't have _him_ either."

The Kunoichi threw several shuriken in the direction of the team, who easily evaded them. Dosu laughed. "Not fit to be a ninja, are you? Must be some compensation. There's no way they'd place an idiot on a team with an Uchiha and a God."

Sakura growled as Dosu advanced. Before he hit, a green blur jumped before her. "Rock Lee?" She exclaimed.

The green clad ninja only stared ahead. "You won't hurt Sakura-chan or fellow Konoha comrades."

Dosu laughed and charged again, again getting knocked back by Lee's brute strength. Lee frowned. "I cannot defeat you using defensive attacks. Feel my wrath. **Front Lotus!"**

The ninja charged, but Sakura watched as Zaku placed his hands up. " **Decapitating Airwaves!"**

The sound rung in Lee's ears and he flew backward. Zaku laughed. "How the hell did the Namikaze end up fighting for you guys? He's too powerful for this."

"You're forgetting something." Someone spoke. Sakura gasped and turned to see Sasuke standing weakly, holding his neck, and yet standing before Naruto like a guard. "While Naruto may be stronger or a God, he doesn't do anything alone without comrades."

"And?" The sound nin asked.

"We have strength where you don't have it. In numbers."

Just as he said such, team ten, along with Neji and Tenten, jumped from the bushes and stood before Naruto.

Kin smiled. "Of course. Let's have the demon fox relive the massacre he always dreamed about."

The battle ensued. The Konoha ninja glared down the Oto nins. Shikamaru lifted his hands. "Come on Ino and Chouji!"

" **Shadow Imitation Technique!"**

Kin struggled against the shadow binds, but could not move as Ino went into her mind. Dosu dodged his own teammates attacks as Neji pursued him. Choji and Tenten cornered Zaku well.

The girl pulled out a scroll and attacked, watching as Zaku attempted to dodge the large iron ball. Chouji smiled.

" **Multi Size Technique! Human Bullet Tank!"**

The sound nin barely escaped that, growling as he was hit in the arm. Ino removed herself from Kin and both girls dropped.

Dosu evaded Neji for as long as he could and went for the weaker link. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried in panic as the Uchiha was slashed with a kunai.

Zaku laughed and jumped back. The Konoha teams moved back as well. "Now you'll see how powerful we really are."

" **Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!"**

The air flew from his hands in a spring motion, biting and killing the wind in its might. Surely, Zaku assumed, the attack would hurt all the leaf ninja.

However, there was a bright exploding light and he shielded his eyes. The teen faltered backward, a frown upon his lips.

Naruto had risen. The blond now sat atop a smaller size of his nine tailed fox. They examined him in fear.

Yellow aura, large horns, tattoos on his neck and torso, one eye a murder red, the other black and gold. He was a monster.

The blond turned, watching Sasuke with calculated eyes and letting fire drip from his mouth. He looked toward the sound nin once again. "Who touched him?"

His voice booming with might, and no one said a thing.

Naruto let Kurama disperse as he walked to the sound nin. "You teammate is weakened and so are my friends. It's two to one. You've almost got me completely surrounded." Zaku watched as Naruto leaned closer.

"You poor poor bastards."

The blond grabbed at Zaku's arm, watching in delight as it was ripped from his body. "Yes." he hissed. Zaku's scream had been comforting for him. He loved this feeling. How long had it been since he killed? Wanted to kill? Konoha made him soft.

Just as he reached for the other am, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He calmed instantly as Sasuke clung to him. "Please stop, dobe." He pleaded in a quiet whisper. "Please."

Naruto fell to his knees with his head down. Dosu frowned and picked up both Dosu and Kin, knowing they had lost.

"We won't have to return to you, _Akuma Kitsune_. You will chase Orochimaru because you want to kill him. You want to know if you're strong enough to defeat you brother. And when you follow, We will not back down."

With that, the team ran into the forest. Sasuke weakly reached into his friend's cloak, sighing in relief as he found the earth and heaven scrolls. "Thank Chi." He whispered and rested his face in Naruto's back, not noticing the odd stares of the other leaf genin.

Naruto wanted to sleep. His heart and lungs heart so badly. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. He looked peaceful.

Sasuke moved back and let Naruto rest on him for him for moment. And when he poked tan forehead, he could swear the blond smiled. And he smiled too, very softly.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Naruto groaned as he awoke in a white light. It felt wrong. If he were dead, he should have been in a damned hell.

Someone coughed and he looked over to find four medic nins and Kakashi staring.

The silver haired man smiled. "Naruto, Thank goodness you're awake. Are you alright?"

The blond sat up. "Yeah. why?"

He watched the eyes of the doctors. Sad eyes, filled with guilt, regret, and pain. Like he was their weapon and they overworked him until he was near rust.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

One of the doctors moved forward. "Naruto-kun, we found some things that are not great."

The blond nodded for them to continue. "When we were checking to see if you were fine, we found some things on your organs."

Another doctor nodded and moved on. "We executed five examinations all having the same result. We found some things that are not physically hurting you, but they are killing you."

"We don't understand it and therefore cannot remove it."

"It?" Naruto wondered.

"Anomalies on both you heart and lungs. Chances are you won't live past the age of 26."

The blond looked down. He knew they would not tell anyone. Those to know were the hokage, Kakashi, these doctors, and that was all. Gaara and Sasuke were not allowed to know.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Naruto?"

The blond looked up. "I'm fine. I knew this already. During my travels, I learned of a new prophecy in Mount Myoboku. This was when I was 11 and I found out clearly. Not with my heart or lungs just that I was dying.

I'm fine as long as I fulfill my goals by that time...I'm fine with dying. I'm not going out lying on my back either. The prophecies are finally showing to be true."

He looked out the window of the tower, watching the sky as it darkened. "It would only be less time before a war begins."

 **Aww. I did say this would be angsty for Naruto. His family came up, Sasuke was hurt, and now some people know he's dying. His heart and lungs would soon fail.**


	21. The Preliminairies

**The Preliminaries**

 **Some guest complained about Naruto's powers and how he was overshadowing others. I mean of course. I'm making this my way...and Silkbunnies'. Hehe. But I was reading the reviews about Naruto with this shit face. And then I said...shut the fuck up.**

 **Anyway, sorry this is late guys. I'm having writers block right now and I wanted to have at least three chapters ready. Err. Yeah.**

His breathing was deep, but quiet. He could hear everything, but couldn't make out the words of Lord Third or Hayate.

He could see everything, but nothing could be recognized. Smell nothing, but the stench of death.

The only thing he felt was his body growing weaker and weaker.

"Naruto. Naruto" He snapped out of his mind to find he and Sasuke alone in the middle of the room. All the other genin stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the balcony.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. He didn't know what was going on.

"This is my match" Sasuke whispered. "You have to move away." Naruto nodded and slowly walked away, his head down, feet dragging, eyes heavy.

Kabuto's teammate moved back, as if he were afraid of Naruto. The blond shook his head. "I'm not here to fight you."

He sat with his legs dangling over the edge and smiled softly as Kakashi ruffled his hair. Hayate's rules had been heard and he lifted his hands to begin the two contestants.

 **Akadō Yoroi Vs Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke, even if he was strong, was not fairing well. Yoroi was stealing his chakra and he was on the defensive, only able to dodge and not attack.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked back to his team. Sakura sat watching hopefully, eyes glazed over.

Kakashi was watching as well, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Gai was next to him, turned to him and whispering things no one else could hear.

Naruto noticed that while Kakashi tried to act cool, he wasn't being it.

"Come on Sasuke, kick his ass!" His yell was angry and a few people turned to stare at him. He shrugged. When he witnessed Sasuke nod slightly, the blond sighed in relief.

There was a slight shuffling and the blond turned to find Shikamaru next to him as well as Neji. Next to Neji was Lee.

The blond simply shrugged. It hadn't been like he had a problem with them.

Sasuke jumped back as far a he could and activated his sharingan. Silently thanking his Naruto. Naruto watched in confusion as the Uchiha rubbed the thick scar across his palm.

He simply did a few hand seals. Wires came around Yoroi and Sasuke burned his legs with a burst of fire.

Hayate jumped in the middle when Sasuke began to advance on his opponent. "Seeing as Yoroi can not finish this fight, I announce Uchiha Sasuke as the winner. Medics." As Hayate went into a coughing fit, the medics came and took Yoroi away.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, swiftly bumping fists with Naruto and joining Kakashi and Sakura.

 **Abumi Zaku Vs. Aburame Shino**

He watched the one armed sound nin with hunger, wanting to kill him on spot. Zaku willingly hurt Sasuke. As well as Dosu and Kin. They'd die.

Neji chuckled. "Cool it there, Namikaze. If he wins or if he doesn't, you can search for him and give him a lesson before the finals."

"Yeah. It's such a drag to kick someone's ass in the preliminaries. Hardly anyone's here to see."

Naruto laughed slightly.

"You must have a large crush on Sakura-chan, my rival. Or is it S-"

"Shut it." Naruto growled. And to his utter surprise Lee only glared at him.

"Well you mus-"

"Enough you two" Gai's voice boomed for the first time. "Hayate doesn't need to watch two matches at once." His voice was serious enough, without the flames of youth being added. Naruto and Lee both put their heads down, mumbling a "Sorry, sensei."

 **Tsurugi Misumi Vs. Kankurō**

After Zaku's arms were exploded by Shino's bugs, none of the Konoha ninja bothered to pay attention to the next fight.

Neji talked enough and Naruto found that if he and Sasuke didn't grow up together, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji were the people he'd call his friends.

Neji, like himself, wanted to be acknowledged.

Shikamaru, was the brains to give him advice.

Lee was his rival, he assumed.

Sasuke was his everything. Sasuke was all of that and more. He was Naruto's to protect even if he didn't know. He was Naruto's baby. Naruto loved him. And he still did.

When Sakura had been called down for her match, Naruto glanced at his dark haired teammate,only to find obsidian eyes staring back.

Naruto raised a brow as they stared at one another. Finally, he smiled brightly, making Sasuke turn away with a smirk. "Hn."

 **Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

Naruto had actually sniggered as Sakura and Ino knocked one another out. Hayate called down Tenten and Temari.

Tenten was a decent fighter with weapons. Her style worked well, but it was the only style she had. ' _That could be a problem,'_ Naruto instantly calculated. Temari had a wind element, which could make it all the more easier for Tenten's attacks to be ceased. Had Naruto been anyone else, he would have boasted. He had too many styles.

But, Naruto was Naruto. He thought nothing of who would instantly win the fight. Nor did he boast. He could only name their weaknesses. Because to him, it didn't matter who you were or what you had. What mattered was how far they went to get there.

In the end, Temari did win the match. But, Tenten gave her all and that was all that mattered.

Shikamaru's match against the Kin girl had been fairly misunderstood to everyone but the Konoha ninja. He had evidently outsmarted the sound nin and Naruto couldn't hide his loud snort when the medics came to retrieve an unconscious Kin.

Sasuke looked toward him. Bubbles of laughter escaped his lips then. "Did you see that, Sas? I just...didn't expect that." He turned to an unknown ninja. "Did you expect it?" He questioned.

Sasuke, although he tried to glare at Naruto, gave a light chuckle and shook his head. Who could blame him?

"Exactly. It is just….wow."

Shikamaru walked up the steps lazily, stopping as Hinata smiled and held out some ointment to him. Although the nin hadn't gotten dirty, he thanked the Hyuga anyway.

"Will Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba come down to fight please?" Hayate asked.

Kiba gave a howl and jumped down immediately, ready to show everyone that Naruto wasn't so great.

Naruto walked down patiently, trying to figure out what move could be used with the least amount of Chakra.

That was his all world destruction, but he wasn't allowed that. It wasn't appropriate and he sure as hell didn't want to be questioned.

Refusing the latter, Naruto put his index and middle finger together and stuck them out to Kiba.

"What are you doing?" The dog-lover asked.

"Remember this from our academy days? It's the Harmonious symbol. This tells me that you and I are comrades, and we fight on an equal basis. Sasuke and I do it all the time."

Hayate observed for a moment. "It is good to see *cough* you, Naruto-san." The blond only nodded. He couldn't look away from Kiba staring him down. "When you two are ready, begin."

Kiba instantly ran toward Naruto, lashing out, he hit thin air. "What?"

"I can travel at the speed of light." Everyone looked to see Naruto sitting on top of the hand sign stones. "It's a Namikaze thing." He observed his feet, as if this fight was nothing.

"You think you're better than me, huh?"

"No. I attempted to be your friend twice and this is how you treat people? But, to be arrogant for the first and only time, when I jump into things I win. Look at your dog."

Everyone turned to see Akamaru asleep. "I knocked him out when I moved out of the way." Kiba growled and the blond only laughed, singing "guess who's turn it is?"

 _Feed me,_ It whispered in his head, wanting nothing more than power. It fed on his bones and gnawed at him.

Naruto moved toward Kiba in a slight wince. _This'll fucking hurt_ , he thought.

With a single push of his finger, Kiba had flown backward, instantly unconscious. Hayate covered his eyes when the wind flew around the arena.

Naruto growled at himself. All he'd done was use his chakra within the punch and that rad really gotten to him. But, he wouldn't let anyone see his weakness. The blond stood straighter and smiled weakly.

Hayate stared for a moment. Eventually, he smiled softly at the fourth's son. "I now declare Naruto Namikaze as the winner of this match."

The blond nodded and walked up the stairs cautiously, his head down.

When he reached the middle, however, Kakashi jumped down. "We're going to take you to the hospital okay?"

The boy protested "But"

"No buts. No more watching the fights; you need to rest. Come."

They began walking out. "Naruto."

The blond froze and looked back, staring again into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. The Uchiha stood against the banister.

"Sasuke?" He asked back, waiting on the raven's reply. His voice, much to his dismay, was hoarse and needy and the blond hated the raised brow of Kakashi.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and looked away. "Good job. Can't wait to see your real power."

The Namikaze blushed slightly. "Thanks, teme. I swear I'll defeat you. And I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

Sasuke smiled a small one. "Hn."

Kakashi pulled the boy along.

When they were outside, Naruto looked up at him. What's going on? I told you I'd make it out, didn't I?"

The jounin nodded in seriousness. "Naruto. Are you feeling okay.?"

The blond raised a brow. "I'm fine."

"I saw you wince from using that small amount of chakra, Naruto. What's gotten into you?"

Naruto frowned and Kakashi pulled out a soft drink. "I have to recharge myself. That still doesn't mean that I'm not able to fight even an S-rank ninja. Just in pain is all."

Kakashi only pulled the boy near him. "Mhm. Here drink this."

Naruto complied and laughed a little. He felt bubbly all of a sudden. Then he stopped abruptly.

He felt as if his lungs were slowly filling with water, as if there was just less space in them for the air. Inflating them felt like pushing up a lead weight on his chest. Naruto sucked in the air as if it were molasses, yet he was standing in a rose garden on a pristine winter's day. If the birds around me could sing and fly, why couldn't he breathe? Why was it so hard?

Kakashi looked toward him with concerned filled eyes.

"Sensei. What did you give me?"

Kakashi remained silent. "Sensei-" He stooped again. His eyes began to droop and his body felt heavier. "No. No, no, no. I do not want to sleep sensei."

He couldn't sleep. Not after what Hikari's monster said to him. Not after the visions. Pein could only help for a duration of time. And now? And now he was back. Haruto was back and he was worse than before.

The copy-nin's heart shattered like glass. He couldn't help Naruto if he didn't know what was going on. "Tell me why."

"He...he's going to...get me. I am not insane." Naruto whispered. He could already see the man. Standing; waiting. He wanted Naruto and Naruto unconsciously wanted to be beside the monster. They'd be one in the same then.

Kakashi only stared in concern and Naruto stepped back. He could see the monster. His protruding teeth, stained in the blood of his feast. The feasts of human...dead and alive. His pure yellow eyes, sinister in darkness. His claws. His markings.

He smiled at Naruto, and yet, the being's mouth still protruded downward, salivating. It spoke in gurgles, irony.

" _That human believes nothing you say. Come here, grandson. Think of how strong you'll be with no voice telling you not to kill, not to harm. Why should you listen, anyway? You can be a king, mighty, crushing your enemies under your foot. There is no right and wrong, only what you can and can't do. You were born to be a beast like me. Come closer, let me close the door behind you."_

Even in his fear, Naruto stepped closer.

Outside his mind, the blond still dizzied at the drink Kakashi had provided him. The prodigy growled and backed away. "You think I am crazy, don't you?"

Kakashi shook his head, but Haruto said yes. "I'll kill you, sensei." The blond formed his rasengan quickly.

He ran toward the Hatake, but just as he neared, the boy clasped fully, letting Kakashi catch him and take him to his home, where' he'd rest for some hours.

* * *

When the blond awoke from his sleepless nap, Gaara was lying next to him reading silently. He grunted and Gaara smiled up at him.

"Aniki! You're awake. Kakashi-sensei says that you should feel better now. The match must have been very tiring."

"What'd he say? How long have I been sleep?"

"Uh….Kakashi-sensei said that the exams were tough, but he knew you'd feel better from his jutsu. You've only been asleep for about five hours." Gaara smiled innocently at him. "And that's good for you right, aniki?"

Naruto sat up, feeling relieved. "Right. Five hours is just enough." Leaning forward, the blond squeezed the tip of Gaara's nose.

When Gaara breathed deeply, Naruto only smiled in relief. "You're alive." Gaara giggled and squeezed the tan nose.

"You too, big brother."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Sasuke moved in with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"It's about time you woke up. Jeez, dobe, you were fine before. What happened?"

' _I'm dying and my heart and lungs are failing.'_

"Nothing. I was just tired from the second exam." the blond muttered. Sasuke had on an odd uniform that was now all black. He looked nice.

The Uchiha walked over with a smile. "Tch. Weak is all." he mumbled.

The blond balled his fists. Sasuke was such a bastard at times. "If you're going to insult me, teme, you didn't have to come."

Gaara sighed and laid his head on Naruto's arm, making the blond calm. "Aniki." he whispered.

Naruto slumped. "Why are you here, Sasuke? To insult me?"

The raven smirked. And handed him a sheet of paper. "Finals start in a month."

Reading the sheet, Naruto smiled softly. The matches of the final battle had been displayed and he was up first.

 _Namikaze Naruto v. Hyuuga Neji_

 _Uchiha Sasuke v. Aburame Shino_

 _Rock Lee v. Nara Shikamaru_

"Weren't there more? And who did Rock Lee fight against? I didn't see his match?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Rock Lee was automatically gained consideration because Kankuro left. When it was time for the final matches to be chosen, Temari left too."

Naruto smirked. He never expected Temari of the sand to back down. She seemed tough. "Temari-san, eh? Never expected her to back down."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Maybe she was afraid. Everytime someone mentions her, you smile or something. Do you have a crush on her?"

A blond brow raised. "Why?"

The Uchiha deflated, much to Naruto's obliviousness. "You smiled when she won against Tenten. And you were attempting to flirt with her before. You did horrible."

Naruto laughed lightly, watching Sasuke's beautiful annoyed face. How he loved him. "I wasn't. I think she's a strong young girl. Soon to be a strong woman."

Sasuke deadpanned at him. "So is Hinata-chan. She's pretty tough. She was the top Kunoichi of our class."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure why, but Temari-san...she reminds me" He glanced to Gaara, who was absentmindedly tracing the tattoo markings and seals on Naruto's arm and torso. He'd always been fascinated by the words inked on Naruto's skin.

"Temari reminded me of my mother. She'd always been a tough leader."

Sasuke softened and looked down. "Eh, Really?"

"Yeah, teme."

"Still...your mother was tougher than Temari."

Naruto chuckled as Kakashi walked in with Sakura behind him. The girl seemed dejected and Naruto wasn't ready to face that she did not make it to the final round because she had been thinking of Sasuke.

 _His_ Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto good to see you're up and smiling. I suppose you don't want to kill me."

The blond showed his fangs. "You're lucky I'm already being watched." He didn't care if Kakashi were a jounin or not. His business was his own.

His eyes met Sakura's green ones. "Good job out there, Sakura-chan. You gave it your all and even then, Ino couldn't beat you. Congrats." She smiled in return.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "What are your plans for the month, Naruto? Your training schedule?"

The blond, using the arm that Gaara wasn't tracing, touched his chin in thought. He supposed that Kakashi could help him. The man had lost his best friends, father, and sensei, and still hanging in there. He supposed that Kakashi would be able to give him tips on his mentality.

Because all in all, Naruto was going fucking insane. No matter how many times he got away from his great great grandfather. No matter how many methods of meditation he used.

Insanity was his curse, it was the thing he loved and feared above all else. The strange thoughts that once sunk him into new realities with graceful ease, never leaving a trace or a clue they had taken hold, still come and go like they did before. Each is a florid daydream, not viewed like a movie, but lived in first person. Naruto was always the main character, monsterized and heroic, a delusion of grandeur.

He like them that way; they were always much better than a mundane life.

If Kakashi could show him, maybe then Naruto wouldn't have thoughts of destroying the world. Or worse, thoughts of killing Pein one second, but then letting Pein live the next.

"I was hoping that you could help me out, Kakashi-sensei." he mumbled hopefully.

By the frown behind the mask, he knew it was an instant no. "Naruto I'd love to help you...but I had already opted to train Sasuke. I always assumed that you could handle things alone."

Pein's voice reached him. _The worst thing about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're okay._

"I can, but-"

"Naruto, you cannot be selfish. Sasuke is a good young man who has as much potential as you do."

The jinchuriki watched the lips of his best friend perk up almost slightly. Sasuke was happy. Naruto knew before and he knew now.

He knew Sasuke loved the attention that Kakashi gave him. It was always 'Sasuke has this' and 'Naruto, I think Sasuke would' that. Sasuke fucking loved how Kakashi praised him. Even if he hated it, the blond whispered his demon's thoughts. _Whore._

Naruto growled, his fangs touching the bottom of his chin. "You said it yourself. I'm not strong mental-"

Kakashi put his hand up. "Naruto, enough. I didn't want to resort to this, but if you need help getting stronger that much, I'll find another trainer for the month. I'm training Sasuke and that's final."

Gaara looked between his brother and the silver haired jounin. He watched as Naruto thought for a second and then put his head down. "Gomen, sensei. But, I won't be needing another trainer."

Kakashi sighed. "You'll understand as you grow, Naruto. Not everything can be about you. Even if the prophecy says that. Sasuke can and will be just as powerful. You don't need to train anymore. That's enough."

The man walked out and Sakura said a quick goodbye, following suit. Sasuke looked back and forth from Naruto. He was obviously eager to train with Kakashi and learn something new.

"Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is right. You're strong e-"

"Hottoite! Go away. Leave us alone." The blond stated, not wanting to hear anymore. He wanted to be alone with his little Gaara

"Why do you act like that everytime he chooses to train me? You're jealous." Sasuke sneered.

The blond stood angrily. "I'm not jealous of you. If I were, then I would have to be trained by Kakashi."

Sasuke pushed at him. "You think I'm weak. Kakashi was right. You think everything is about you. Can't you see that this is my chance, baka. That I'm finally not second to you or Itachi."

Naruto was wrong and he knew it just as Gaara yelped. The blond had pushed Sasuke back into the wall. They were nearly the same height, yet the raven stood only centimeters taller.

" _I_ was right." He leaned closer to whisper so that Gaara couldn't hear. "You just _fucking_ love Kakashi-sensei giving you attention. Something I should know about?"

Sasuke blushed harshly in embarrassment, but Naruto wasn't done. "And newsflash, princess. No matter how hard you train or how strong you get, you'll always be second to a God."

He pushed away from the stricken Uchiha. "Leave our home. Leave our compound. And if you ever come back here again, I'll hurt you...so bad."

Sasuke collected himself and glared, storming out in his calm storm. When he left, the door was slammed.

"Aniki?"

Naruto looked down to see Gaara hugging his leg, tears filling his large green eyes. He crouched. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

"Are we really not going to see Sasuke-nii again."

Naruto sighed, letting his anger dissipate. "I don't know, little brother. I seriously don't know." He and Sasuke had argued a lot lately, mainly over other people as if they were both jealous.

Gaara frowned. "But you love Sasuke-nii."

Naruto only looked down, hugging his little brother to stop the weeping. They didn't need Sasuke. Sasuke _or_ Kakashi. They were fine.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Naruto stretched as he watched the seven clones before him. He had recently dropped Gaara off to school and had come back to train himself. He was doing well really.

Although the blond was still dying in his mind, he could now kill more than ten moving targets at once as well as stop the life of someone.

In fuinjutsu, Naruto was now able to place a seal on an enemy's heart and kill him.

The blond sat with a sigh in his backyard. It had been a whole week since he and Sasuke's argument. The boys didn't talk once.

Naruto had passed him in the marketplace yesterday. Even a few civilians seemed shocked as the two best friends walked passed one another without a glimpse.

Even is some hated and feared Naruto, it felt odd that the blond wasn't being liked by the person who acknowledged him.

Naruto noted that when he was in a bad fucking mood, the village was tense. He knew he was trouble best ignored. Sasuke knew that too.

"What are you thinking about?"

The blond tensed and then relaxed as he recognized the voice. Turning, he watched a Zabuza and Haku walked toward him.

They stood before him. "Eh, nothing. What brings you two here?"

"We were just exploring the neighborhood since we both don't have missions today. Then, we went pass the academy and heard you brother saying something about how you needed to train for awesome mind powers."

Naruto blushed. He'd told Gaara that he need to train with his mind and , as usual, Gaara made his brother the strong exaggeration. "Eh, he's a weird kid."

Zabuza sat with a small smile. "So, what is it about this mind stuff. Heard Kakashi couldn't train you."

"No. He was able to. He was capable of training Sasuke and I together. He jst feels that Sasuke should get more attention."

Zabuza shrugged. "Not your fault Itachi is a renowned ANBU and you're a God. Kakashi shouldn't favor people."

"I'm not angry with Kakashi anymore. I can put him to sleep without him being near me. Sasuke and I had a fight, is all."

The jounin laughed. "You two, eh? Odd pair you are."

If Zabuza met something, Naruto did not indulge. Haku smiled. "We're here to help you, Naruto-kun."

"With?"

"Mind training. You want to have a strong mentality, no?"

The blond thought for a moment and looked back toward Haku's pretty face. "Of course. Can't tell you why though. You'll think I'm crazy." He chuckled sheepishly.

Zabuza chuckled loudly, his tongue flicking across his pointed teeth. "We all are in some way. But...since you need help, we'll give it to ya."

"What do I need to have a strong mindset?" He hadn't had a real trainer since Jiraiya and Naruto really needed to get back into things, no matter how strong he was.

Right now, he didn't need Sasuke. He needed to be stronger. While in anger, Naruto believed that Sasuke could follow Kakashi straight to hell.

Haku smiled. "Silly. Over the course of the next three weeks, we'll be putting you through a rigorous five stage training. It's rigorous because you'll have approximately four days to work on each."

"And those are?"

"The first test will be control, followed by courage, confidence, commitment, and purpose. We begin today."

Naruto simply nodded, waiting on the first test. He figured if the final battles were in three weeks. He'd begin right away."

He watched as both Zabuza and Haku's mood changed. The jounin stood on his feet without his heavy sword.

"You're a monster." he told Naruto. "I know why Kakashi didn't choose to train you. He knows you'll lose control sooner or later. And when that happens...well let's just say no one wants to be held responsible for your monstrous strength."

Haku laughed bitterly, watching Naruto's calm eyes. He bet the blond was killing them over and over in his head. Or even Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I know why he'll blow his top, Zabuza-sama. He's still angry about Pein killing his clan."

Naruto tensed, but Haku went on. "He can't take that Pein didn't kill him too. He can't stand that he wasn't worthy enough for his brother's power. That's why he tries so hard to be strong. He'll never be though."

Zabuza chuckled. "Eh, I always thought he only framed Pein. I always assumed a demon would kill his family. Of course, how could a God lose to a mere rinnegan child. They say he's just like Hikari's monster."

"My biggest concern is that if you killed your whole clan, why leave the little one. Gaara? Why'd you let him live? Surely, a God would deem a child unworthy, right, Hikari's monster?"

Haku stepped back slightly as Naruto's remaining blue eye turned a deep red, a black line gashing through like a cut.

"If I had a chance to be you and go back…" Zabuza began "I would have killed him. One less mouth to feed and one more step closer to embracing my monstrosity."

The demon of the mist had barely dodged Naruto's claw. They stood staring at one another, Zabuza shaking his head and Naruto glaring, breathing heavily.

"You failed." He stated harshly. "You failed the first test because you didn't remain under control."

Naruto slumped down and Haku touched his arm. "That's why you have this time. We'll help you every step of the way, Naruto-kun. We promise. But this is the harshness, you'll have to go through. If you never remain under control and you attack, you may get hurt."

"Why are you two trying to help me? Do you know who I am? I'm a monster." The blond felt terrible. These people were helping him and they knew everything about him.

Haku smiled softly. "Because you helped us in Wave. We also know that it hurt a lot when Kakashi refused to train you. You were searching for guidance and found none. We'll be your guidance, Naruto-kun, and we'll help you every step of the way.

We understand that the hardest miles are the ones you walk alone."

Naruto smiled softly and Zabuza crouched before him, reminding him of the father and brother he once had, how their love had seeped into him like water.

* * *

 _His father crouched before him at height level, smiling with his eyes closed. Their mother always said that out of he and Deidara, Naruto had somehow looked the most like their father._

" _I already said, Naruto-kun, I want you to be happy."_

 _The three year old sighed and in his own advanced vocabulary, asked "Daddy. You no understand question. Want Naruto to be a doctor, inventor, or ninja when he get older?"_

 _Again Minato chuckled at his youngest son's mind. "You don't understand, bub. No matter the path you choose, I want you to be happy."_

 _Naruto slumped. "Daddy not answering correctly."_

 _He looked to his father. Even if the man kept repeating, he always seemed so bright when speaking to his sons._

 _It was the kind of brightness that seared into Naruto's retinas making him close them for fear of going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look grey and dull. It was a brightness to rival the sun itself._

" _You'll be happy and when you're happy, I'm happy. You'll understand when you get older, Naruto."_

 _The young child simply nodded in sadness. He wanted to begin training in his father's field of choice to make him proud._

" _Hey?"_

 _The blond looked at the blue eyes that matched his own. "Yes, daddy?"_

" _I bet you're going to laugh when I count to five."_

 _Naruto smiled. "Nu-uh."_

" _Yuh-hun." Minato mocked. "One, two, three, four, five."_

 _He looked to Naruto, but the three year old had already burst into a set of hazardous giggles. Minato sighed. He loved the kid to death._

* * *

"When I was growing up, it had been tough. And knowing your life, yours is even tougher, Naruto."

Zabuza sighed, attempting to fill the child in on the dangers of his own life.

"There's part of growing up that's genuine, and part that disguises the greatest pain we can ever know. To take account of one's actions is growth; to protect others instead of being selfish is growth; to react to disaster with calm thought and decisive leadership is growth.

The rest is a mental dislocation, a way to protect the developing brain from hurt it can't deal with. We aren't wired to watch our world be destroyed; we aren't born with the capacity to watch others suffer and do nothing to help; we aren't supposed to be herded like sheep with minds of dull compliance. As we grow, we see problems we are told can't be fixed and so our minds break a little, removing the pain for our own protection."

Tears filled the blond's eyes, but he wiped them away. He really did miss his father. "I'll train hard for you, Zabuza-sensei. I'll be strong mentally and I'll save the world from itself."

"That's the spirit, Namikaze. Come on, you two. Up and at em."

He ruffled Naruto and Haku's heads, making them giggle and squirm away.

* * *

 **Another Week; Two weeks before the finals**

Sasuke growled as he was once again knocked down by Kakashi. They'd had been training for two weeks now.

Today wasn't one of the Uchiha's strong suits. Kakashi crossed his arms when he had noticed the boy remained lying down a second longer than usual.

"We may as well stop training today. I see that you're too distracted to continue."

Sasuke frowned with a blush and sat up. "Hn."

A moment of silence rolled over, until shuffling sounded and Sasuke felt his sensei sit next to him. "Want to tell me what's on your mind."

The Uchiha scowled and he blushed slightly, looking away. "Nothing."

Kakashi only sighed and the two sat in silence for a moment.

Sasuke hated the silence and he hated the stillness. It gave him time to think. The silence caressed his skin like a cool summer breeze, soothing his soul, and taking away his jagged edges.

It had been one hell of a rough two weeks without Naruto's presence.

The stillness was worse. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even Sasuke's own breath seemed to die as soon as it left his mouth.

It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed, his senses became heightened. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out.

He missed his stupid dobe.

Another sigh escaped Kakashi. "I know how it feels when you can't live without someone. I know how it feels when one person means the world to you."

Sasuke averted his eyes to Kakashi's calm eyes, but did not say a word. A signal for the Hatake to continue.

"I was young when my father killed himself. I was young when I lost my best friend. I was young when I killed my best friend's love interest. I was twenty when I lost my sensei. Not so young, but still afraid of the world.

I lost my sensei way before then, however. I lost him when he'd gotten a life of his own. Way before I was fourteen, which was the year Naruto was born.

I was afraid. And that showed as my anger. I was always cold to everyone. Distant with my friends. When I was younger, however, and just on the verge of taking my own life, some idiot popped up."

Kakashi's voice had been annoyed. Much like Sakura's when she spoke of Naruto. Sasuke stared at Kakashi and the man only ye smiled.

"Anyway, this idiot was so annoying. Always following me around and spying on my. He did this for a whole year. And everytime I confronted him about it, he'd look at me with this stupid look and say 'you don't need to be lonely.' I hated him."

By the emotion in Kakashi's voice, Sasuke knew the man didn't really hate the mysterious boy.

"I kept ignoring him, going about my business and my life. He would always give me chocolates and flowers when no one else saw, telling me he could help me. Yeah right, like I needed help. I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again."

Kakashi looked down. "And then one day, there were no chocolates or flowers. I couldn't feel his chakra hidden and he didn't say anything. So I went to his home to give him a piece of my mind."

"I thought you hated him." Sasuke murmured. Still, he didn't object to the story. He liked it.

Kakashi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "That didn't matter so much. What mattered was the sheer fact that he had given up on _saving_ me. I marched right up to his his door and gave him a piece of my mind."

"What'd he do?" Sasuke asked aloud, intrigued.

"He crosses his arms and smiles...that stupid idiotic smile that I notice is used solely for me. And he says 'I'm glad you can finally see.' then he invited me in for midnight tea."

Sasuke giggled at Kakashi's incredulous story, but the man wasn't finished. "Me and the idiot talked for hours. Those hours turned to days, then weeks, some months, and finally we reached five years. I was young when I was faced with a dilemma...at a young age.

This idiot had somehow broke into my body and took my heart. I told him countless times to give it back, but he didn't know what to do. It was him in everything that stopped my loneliness. His eyes, his heart, his lameness, his idiocy. There had to be some sort of jutsu that could stop what I felt for him. But, nothing worked. When I tried ignoring him, he always popped into my head. I was stuck."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know, but somehow, I had fallen in love with the most idiotic man."

Sasuke gasped with a blush, placing his pale hand over his mouth. Kakashi-sensei must have felt so confused. "What'd you do then?"

The jounin chuckled. With caution, he removed the black fingerless glove on his right hand. When the action was done, Sasuke gasped in shock.

Kakashi blushed as well and smiled softly. "I married him."

"Kakashi-sensei…" The Uchiha trailed off. "You're married?"

The man nodded. "In secret until we feel the time to reveal, but yes I am. I was only 19 and it was a good decision...then and now."

"Who is he? Who's the boy?"

He wanted to suppose Iruka or maybe even Genma. Even with the mask obscuring his vision, the Uchiha could see a faint blush and small smile. "I'll give you a hint. Like Naruto, he's an idiot. Like Naruto, he's a bit hyper and like Naruto, he wears...odd colors."

Sasuke stared and stared until it dawned on him.

"Gai sensei." There was no cry or yelp or even a denial and Sasuke sobered, feeling like a fangirl for thinking of the ways the odd green beast attempted to woo Kakashi.

And for an odd reason, it didn't shock him.

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto had found out on his own. The boy is bright. The thing is, you two are unbreakable, even in times like this. Sure you fight a lot, but you guys can't even function apart from one another.

Naruto doesn't understand why I don't train him, but soon he will and so will you. Every time I see you guys argue, it reminds me of myself and Gai. Everytime I see him look at you, it reminds me of Gai. You may not see it, but I do Sasuke. This is a bump in the pavement for you guys."

Sasuke blushed and scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei."

"Meh. I know love when I see it."

"I don-"

The silver haired jounin stood. "Now that we've sorted your feelings, we can get back to training. Come on, Sasuke. You have plenty of time to see Naruto in the arena. Sweaty. In combat. Clothes almost ripped from his fights."

Sasuke blushed furiously and his father cringed on the other side of the village when he heard his son scream. "Sensei!"

* * *

 **One day before the finals**

Naruto panted as he pushed through Zabuza's 100 water clones, all of whom held a different attack, more powerful than the last.

Out of every test, purpose was the hardest. It was combined with the previous test and Naruto wouldn't give up.

Carefully dodging a kunai swipe to his stomach, the blond stepped backward and head butt the clone, watching as it dispersed in water.

He slashed and performed jutsus, going faster and faster through the enemies. His goal in mind, he wouldn't back down.

Before he knew, the blond had made it toward the last clone.

Naruto smirked as it performed hand signs. " **Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The blond waved his staff in a circular motion as the water dragon spurted upward. He was sure the whole village could see. The next jutsu would tell the citizens, both shinobi and normal alike, that Naruto Namikaze, the village's greatest asset, was ready.

" **Ray of Assassination!"**

He shielded his eyes from the steam that formed. He had successfully used his jutsu on a moving target. He had used an element that had been weak against fire. And he had won.

The blond clasped to his knees as someone walked over to stand over him. He done it. He'd passed the final test: purpose.

Looking up, the blond found the third hokage standing before him. He spoke and removed his hat, handing it to Naruto. "Your dream is complete."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the man. "Thanks, Haku."

The third smiled and dispersed, leaving Haku in his place. Without hesitation, Gaara and Zabuza ran over to Naruto.

"Aniki that was so cool. You were all like 'pow.' and they were like 'poo.'"

Naruto chuckled as Zabuza ruffled his hair. "You're ready and you're stronger than you were yesterday. There's no doubt you'll win."

Naruto chuckled. "You guys are the best. Thanks. I couldn't have completed without my cheer squad. You guys coming to see my match?"

Haku smiled. "Of course. Why would we miss it?"

Zabuza smiled. "Whoever makes it to the final round with you has got to be strong. That poor poor bastard."

Naruto nodded in a determined motion. No matter how strong the other opponents were, he could not be beaten. He was determined to show Kakashi that no matter how much he trained Sasuke, defeating Naruto would always be a broken dream.

He was going to kick Sasuke's ass...no matter how much he loved him.

 **Silkbunnies had wished that Zabuza and Haku had a bigger role in anime and manga, so I've decided that not only will they help Naruto in his growth, but Zabuza would also be a sort of father figure to both boys and soon Gaara as well.**

 **Uh..I wanted to create something different in my fic. Instead of the same old pairings, besides Narusasu, I changed some things up. The most prominent odd pairing being Gaikaka. I must say, Kakashi is really cute like this. I better stop...that'll be my next obsession pairing.**


	22. The Monster They Made

**The Monster They Made**

 **So many people had thoughts about last chapter. Loads of people like this story and I was just like….What? Are you guys serious? I'm still shocked. Is the story good. Oh, for the guest, I like jealous Naruto too. Hehe. And no, Naruto is not going to Orochimaru. Neither is Sasuke.**

Naruto was ecstatic and he showed just as much as he nearly jumped around his brother, Zabuza, Haku, and Sakura.

Eventually, Zabuza's large hand landed atop his head. "Why are you so excited?"

The blond calm himself. "Because I get to fight. I haven't fought with an audience in like never."

"You fight all the time." Sakura mumbled.

"Yes, but this time the village will see that I'm fit to be hokage. I can protect them." The blond put up a fist.

Haku simply laughed. "Well you better win. I stopped my missions to see you fight."

"Me too. I also bet that you would win the exams." Zabuza noted.

Gaara laughed. "So did I, sensei."

Naruto ruffled his little brother's head harshly. "What'd I say about making bets on me?"

Gaara smiled. "But, Zabuza-sensei did."

"He's an adult. Besides, you don't know if I'll win."

Sakura put her head down and smiled. "I don't know if you or Sasuke will win. I'm sure you'll both be the last candidates."

Naruto said nothing.

"He's been asking about you, you know? Wondering where you'd been. How you were?"

Still, the blond did not speak. Gaara spoke then. "I can't wait til you fight everyone. You're going to win."

"I know."

Sakura smiled softly. "Just be careful, Naruto. You don't want to make so many enemies."

"Who needs enemies when you've got yourself?"

Before anyone else spoke, they had arrived at the arena. Naruto sighed as he stared up at it. "You guys have to remain calm throughout my fights. I'm not sure if I can do this with the whole village watching me so-"

"Naruto!"

The blond turned to see some of the Uchiha waving their way to him, Shisui leading them. There was Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi, Yakumi, but no Sasuke.

In fact, Naruto could not even feel he or Kakashi's chakra signatures. He remained calm.

Gaara's eyes lit up and he ran over to Shisui, making the blond jinchuriki frown slightly. _Traitor,_ he thought.

"Shisui, did you hear? I already predicted that my brother would win the exams. Old man Hiruzen would be so surprised that, he'd make brother jounin."

Shisui laughed and ruffled Gaara's hair. "We can only hope, although I'm sure he'll win. Naruto, of course, doesn't have limits."

Yakumi, a loyal man of the Uchiha, frowned deeply. "Although I deeply respect Naruto-kun and his god-like power, we cannot underestimate the Uchiha. Sasuke is within and I'm sure he'll win or come close. Naruto's powers aren't that great."

Naruto snorted and Fugaku shook his head. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke anywhere? His match is after yours and I want him ready?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No...to be honest, Sasuke and I got into a fight and we haven't been talking in a while."

Fugaku hummed. "I know. Itachi has told me about my younger one's brooding moments. When he comes home from training, he'll often run to his room."

Zabuza laughed. "You should see Naruto. When he's done training, he double trains in anger."

Itachi stared. "Well, Naruto...have you seen….Naruto?"

Every other occupant of their circle raised a brow toward the Uchiha ANBU. Itachi only shrugged. "That isn't Naruto right there. Made from him but not him."

"What?" Sakura growled in annoyance of her blond teammate, grabbing at Naruto's arm. "I've hit him plenty of times, so this isn't a shadow clone."

"You're right. It's a blood clone." Shisui spoke, walking closer to the now nervous Naruto. "It holds more durability than the shadow clone and is able to perform various attacks. It can also be made from a certain amount of the user's blood. This technique is Naruto's solely. He performed it once."

The clone laughed. "Naruto says not to worry. He'll be back before his match. Don't you worry."

They watched as the clone formed a barrier around himself and popped, letting the blood dissipate into air.

Not only was Sasuke nowhere to be found, but Naruto had run off somewhere.

Fugaku looked at his friend. "If Naruto's powers aren't so great, how could you not detect his signature clone?"

* * *

His staff trudged quietly to the underground home of Chi. All he needed were some words of inspiration to calm himself and then he'd return.

There was a pang in his chest and the blond knew his blood clone had been compromised. At least he was aways away.

Seeping into the ground, the boy stared at Chi's dark back as she sat hunched over tea. There were two cups before her and she placed one to the right of her.

A signal she wanted the blond to sit.

"Boy must be tired and weary from the world. Come sit and drink earth good."

Naruto smiled and sat next to his haven, the woman who'd saved him more than anything. "It's been too long, baasan."

"Mere blink? Chi knows why little boy come back."

The prodigy hummed for her to continue. "Boy seeks words of wisdom from God. Words for love, battle, calmness, and hope. Boy wants comfort, but boy has yet to find comfort within."

Naruto nodded and sipped his tea. "You know what happened?"

"I know everything." She replied. "Boy loves and hate love to great extent. Boy is angry about another trying to break the relationship between boy and best friend."

"Hm."

"You love best friend, Naruto."

Naruto frowned deeply. He had known this. She knew he knew. So why tell it again? "I already knew this, Ch-"

"There is reason love is invisible, undetectable with anything but human minds. Human is not evolved enough to be trusted with it. They try to engineer it, alter it, use it, weaponize it. Aren't there always great reasons to do immoral acts? Power addiction is always the wrong route to escape fear. The only way to understand love is to feel it, embody it, embrace it. The power of love will always be greater than any other and the keys to reality will only ever be given to true students of the only master."

Naruto smiled softly and the woman nodded. "I love Sasuke with my life. There are things that get between us. I want Sasuke to see things that are unjustful, but he doesn't want to see it. Kakashi-sen-"

Chi stopped him by placing a hand up. "While little boy does not need to be trained anymore, it is wrong to refuse a child in world. Human or not. Only fool will tests the depths of river with both feet."

"And then he'd already drown." Naruto concluded.

"Slow can go, Naruto. Like I wait for little girl Kaguya, you must wait too. It will not be easy. Life never will be, but you have those who care. Sugarcane, though not lovely at first, is sweetests at its joints."

The blond nodded and stood. It was time to go back now. "I'll visit again, baasan. I want you to know that no matter the distance, my attraction to you remains constant. You could be at the ends of the earth and still I'd feel pulled toward you. There is something about you and I that matches, each half loving the other so fully that a life alone would be meaningless. When times are dark for me, you are the one that lifts me back into the light, when times are bright you are the one who rejoices with me. So though it is your eyes, your skin, your face that I look upon, know that the attraction runs deep to my core.

You're the grandmother I've always wanted deep down. The guidance in my world."

The woman simply nodded as Naruto lifted his staff.

" **Single Movement Technique."**

He watched her until he disappeared into the ground and reappeared in an alley next to the arena in Konoha. Hearing the louds cheering, the blond knew it was time.

Slowly, he walked into the arena, watching as Neji crossed his arms in annoyance for him being late.

"Just because you're strong, Namikaze, doesn't mean you can break rules."

The blond shrugged as Genma walked forward. Naruto stared at the man, watching his movements like a hawk. Hayate should have been here, meaning that something was going on.

He closed his eyes, searching for Gaara, anything that reminded him of the boy. He turned his head to the upper left corner of the stands, smiling as Gaara waved next to Shisui, Zabuza, and Haku.

He waved back with his own smiled and Gaara giggled. "That's my brother. He's going to win for me."

Genma cleared his throat. "Alright, kids. I know you all love your little fights, but now's the time to get serious. The rules exists from last time, only this time, you fight however long you want and there's no stopping.

Because there will be three of you in the final round, each winner is given a series of points after their match. The contestant with the lowest points will not be participating and the last two will fight."

He stepped back. "Ready?"

Neji moved back as well and Naruto shrugged. "Then get started. Ladies and gentleman, Namikaze Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji."

Loud cheers erupted and the fight began.

The prodigies stared one another down. He calculated the pale eyes, remembering the words of Chi. _Only fool will tests depths of river with both feet._

Naruto knew Neji was a child of his destiny; if he felt he was going to lose, he'd give up. But, that would only be when he used something powerful and he needed his strength for Sasuke.

 _Then I'll play with him,_ Naruto thought, knowing the Hyuuga was a close range fighter more than anything.

He calculated his surroundings and decided to create a diversion. A man in the stands stood with anger. "Get on with it! I ain't come here to see the Namikaze for no one to attack!"

Naruto looked directly up at the man, letting Neji run straight toward him. He had to give it the Konoha's number one Taijutsu team.

Neji was good with his stuff. He let the raven hit him repeatedly.

" **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."**

Just as Neji pushed him toward the corner, Naruto popped into blood, oozing softly like gold liquid. Neji faltered slightly and the man who'd wanted action cheered loudly. "I knew it wasn't him!"

Naruto seeped into formation behind Neji. "It's a blood clone. Now that some of my own blood is on you, I can track you, Shadow clone or not."

Neji regained himself. "You'll be in a surprise once I perform my ultimate jutsu."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb, deciding to show the crowd a bit more action. " **Summoning: Kasai, Kawa, Kaze!"**

White eyes narrowed as Naruto let his foxes appear. Kasai, in her flame; Kawa; soaking; Kaze, a dull grey, and yet still staring viciously.

The younger fox began jumping around. "Lemme at em, Naruto-sama. I can take him."

"Kaze! This is no time to play! Steam formation!"

Kaze sighed, but nodded. With a small smile, the child fox ran to his sister, jumping onto her. They rumbled into Kasai, who seemed all the more flustered.

With that they disappeared. Neji smirked. "Well, Namikaze. Seems like you have lots to do with you summons. If only-"

A loud roar cut him off. It had been nauseating and sounded like claws scraping against a pretty surface. Neji stood and the ground began to crack next to Naruto. A large beastial head sprouted first, followeed by the claws and the terrors of the blond's power. The crowd grew silent and Naruto watched as Neji's rosy complexion became gaunt. The Hyuuga listened, willing it to fade and die. But it did not, Then the scraping was accompanied by a gnashing and a snarl.

Here before them was only a mere fraction of a large body. It was beautiful, colors of a red, grey, and blue, but it was deadly. A known beauty and unknown monstrosity. Three of Naruto's most powerful foxes merged together as one. Naruto's steam formation of fire, water, and wind.

The beast growled more, it's eyes focusing on Neji as it tore from the ground. Only a fraction from the ground, and it was already as large as a bear on it's hind legs and with jaws just as powerful.

The claws it held at the ready looked borrowed from some prehistoric predator, twelve inches to the tip and sharper than a butcher's knife. It squinted it's red eyes toward the dappled shade of Neji and tensed its muscles ready to pounce.

Neji began to backen up as the fox fusion fully removed itself from the ground. When It growled at Neji, the prodigy watched as saliva dripped from the large gaps in its fangs.

When it ran, the ground shook and Neji was scratched on the leg as it passed. The boy hissed, but kept standing. He wouldn't go down so easily.

"So be it." Naruto state in calm. "Jōki!"

The fox fusion stopped and stared at Naruto, waiting for a command.

The blond stared determined at the purple eyes. "Come and merge with me."

Naruto's summoned creature faltered and Naruto knew this was a powerful thing to uphold.

His hands glew blindingly as he performed his own transformation. " **Light Release: Beast Transformation."**

There was a small pain as his cervical vertebrae stretched. As his rib cage tightened toward the top of his chest. As the bones in his legs compressed.

His form as a yellow fox wasn't the worst transformation, but it had been the most prosperous. Naruto's vision adjusted as Jōki ran to him.

Merging was worse than forming. Naruto always felt like he lost all existence when three foxes jumped into him. As if he were getting possessed and he never mattered. He couldn't remember himself for the duration of the fusion. He wasn't himself at all.

Shisui leaned forward, awwing as Gaara shook him excitedly. "It's larger than my susanoo. But, it's not from the power of the sharingan."

Gai stood as well. "Go forth, Naruto-kun! Let your blossoms shine brightly."

The crowd watched as the fox grew to a larger size, and regaining itself, stood with its spear in hand.

The weapon was unlike anything ever used. It was a spear of course, but it seemed as if a thousand suns had been stretched.

The fox on the other hand was mesmerizing. So dangerous to believe and yet impossible to avoid. It's fur shimmered like crystals, raising in gold, blazing red, and ice blue. Naruto was a God.

Lifting the sun spear, Naruto and his foxes growled together.

Neji formed a barrier to brace for impact, but it didn't help.

When the spear hit, nothing had been heard in the stands. Nothing had been felt. Only all could be seen. The grey smoke formed on impact and cleared as fast as it had came.

Naruto stood in the middle of the field, his foxes gone, isolated. Neji lay across from him, unconscious, but breathing.

Genma watched for a few moments, waiting for another sign of life from the Hyuuga. Naruto's summoned jutsu would have taken the villages chakra if they all performed such a thing together. But, the blond was still standing not tired at all.

He raised a hand. "I declare the winner of this match...Naruto Namikaze of Konoha! Because he held the upper hand, he now has 100 points to continue."

Loud screams erupted. Although most of them were occupants of different countries, such as wave and Kumo, the blond felt happy. Konoha citizens, save for the shinobi, saw him as a monster. The rest of the world's people thought of him as a hero.

Naruto walked off, ready to analyze the next match. Because Sasuke and Kakashi were not around yet, he knew the raven would go last.

"Naruto boy."

The blond froze and turned around toward Genma, who wasn't really Genma.

His usual face had been marred by a slight wrinkled one and his eyes turned a chocolate brown. Even his voice was a woman's whisper.

"Chi? Why have you possessed Genma? What's there to tell me?"

Genma smiled. "Little boy is God by battle. Chi sees his use of good animals and good use it is."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks baasan."

"Shortly before match, I witness danger. I see future close by despair. I see danger coming toward you. Your village will be under attack."

Naruto nodded.

"I warn little boy to lead his people. I want little boy to live and not die. Even when they dislike you, they cannot function without you. When the mighty tree falls, the birds will scatter in the bushes."

With that, Genma was back, looking around dizzily and then composing himself.

"The next match will be between Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee."

The match had been fairly short. Although Shikamaru gained the upperhand earlier, the Nara forfeited, giving Rock Lee a chance to go on and refusing more work.

Naruto smiled with a shake of his head. Luckily it was he running for the Hokage title and not Shikamaru.

Genma shook his head as Shikamaru walked away. "I declare the winner of this match to be Rock Lee of Konohagakure! Because Shikamaru had the upper hand, Rock Lee will continue with 50 points!"

Everyone began murmuring as the contestants left the field. Naruto waited and waited for Sasuke and Kakashi to show up.

After about five minutes, Genma shushined away from the hokage. "Because Sasuke Uchiha is not present for his fight, he has therefore forfeited and given Sh-"

"I'm here."

Naruto wasn't even envious as Kakashi and his oh so favorite student appeared in a whirl of leaves. He actually felt bored of it.

The blond turned in the direction of Gaara, missing how Sasuke looked at him. Gaara gave a thumbs up and Haku laughed.

'You'll win.' he mouthed.

Naruto smiled brightly and went back to watching as Shino hopped down before Sasuke. What Naruto hated more than anything was the fact that Sasuke looked arrogant...more than anytime before.

As if Kakashi actually taught him something.

Genma moved back. "You two should start."

Sasuke was the first to begin, eager to get it over with.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

An immense amount of bugs formed before Shino. As the fire dispersed, the insects formed into a tornado, headed for the Uchiha, and pushing him right into another bundle.

Naruto watched in sinful amusement as his best friend was fully encased by Shino's poisonous companions.

But there was also disappointment. Because that Sasuke underneath the insects wasn't Sasuke at all.

Sasuke was behind Shino and had been this whole time, concealing his chakra, obviously something Kakashi taught him.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha seeped chakra into his fists. "Sorry, Shino. But I'm dying to fight...him!"

The punch had connected with Shino's neck and the Aburame remained unconscious as the medic nin came to retrieve him.

Naruto knew Sasuke had gotten higher then fifty points, so without consent, he jumped before the Uchiha, letting his fangs protrude and body glow.

He shook his head in pity at Sasuke. Everything from the prior month came seeping in and the blond grew angry. Sasuke and Kakashi….fuck them.

A voice in his head agreed. His grandfather's voice. _Yes, fuck them. Kill them all. Embrace me, my grandson._

Genma smirked and lifted his hands. "Sasuke Uchiha had won with higher points then Rock Lee. Because they seem so eager, we will skip the 30 minute break. Ladies and gentlemen….Naruto Namikaze versus Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Genma stepped backward. A distance so that he would not hear the words exchanged by the two rivals.

Naruto smiled. So Sasuke was dying to fight him. "And die you will." he whispered.

Sasuke glared, rubbing the scab on his palm The scab that had changed everything for him. "Too high and mighty to speak to your best friend? I know you know I've been asking about you."

"You lost that title when you decided wanted attention from him."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I already told you that if I were as weak, I'd probably have to be trained by Kakashi."

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't weak. He just wanted to kill him at the moment. His anger spoke for him. And it spoke volumes.

Sasuke shuffled. "I wasn't talking about that. You seem jealous of the relationship I have with Kakashi." Even if he seemed to be joking, the blond didn't like it.

This was his fucking Sasuke. This was his Sasuke and Kakashi was fucking all of that up. Sasuke was fucking all of that up. Sasuke didn't understand how much Naruto had to sacrifice just for him. How much he attempted to sacrifice.

He have lived long enough to know that what he and Sasuke shared could not be replicated with others. This love, this feeling, was just them. Naruto saw it then. In Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke loved him, but it was too late. They wanted to hold and kill each other all at once. It took some time for Sasuke to show it, but it was too late.

Naruto growled. "What?! Is he fucking you!?"

With that, the blond rushed forward and punched his love, knocking him backward. Sasuke stood quickly, rubbing the blood away.

Naruto's killing intent was solely for him and it was deadly.

"No Harmonious symbol? You did so with Kiba."

Naruto shrugged, letting half of his great great grandfather speak for him. "Kiba's special. You're not."

There was hurt in Sasuke's eyes. The kind of hurt that once hurt Naruto as well. He ignored it. Eventually, Sasuke glared. "Whatever. You're not worthy anyway."

" **Genjutsu!"**

Naruto held the mistake of looking into the pretty eyes. Who knew they'd be his downfall?

The world grew dark as Naruto faltered.

 _How long had he sat there? Sat still in horror like that? Far, far too far, staring into the now normal eyes of his dead brother, Nagato._

 _Nagato lay still, his eyes open, his eyes different. How long had he sat there to rot? It was clear he was murdered._

 _Men who died peacefully never had blood oozing from their heads. And yet, how long had he been dead?_

 _Far, far too far._

 _Naruto stood in fear...too stricken to become cautious. Without pushing the door further, the blond let his small body slip through the crack. The study was dark, but when he was inside, he could finally stare at his whole family._

" _Everybody someday dies." The murderer whispered so softly._

 _Naruto's eyes trailed from Deidara, who sat dead in his mother's chair, blood oozing from his chest, to his mother, nearly sawed in half, and his father, the village's strongest ninja, dead upon the floor._

 _He looked toward the crib in the corner, finding Gaara standing against the bars, crying not because of what he saw….Naruto knew that if Gaara lived, he'd never remember this day...No he was crying because no one would pick him up._

 _Gaara could feel the pain in the room and he wanted comfort._

 _Finally, uneven eyes met the eyes of the rinnegan._

 _Pein stood there with a sword in his hand._

" _Big brother?" Naruto asked in clear tears. "What did you do?"_

" _I killed them." Pein snapped. "Is it not obvious, otouto? I saved you."_

 _Naruto shook his head in utter confusion. He and Pein stood in the room for a while, in heaps of blood._

Naruto shook as the crowd watched him. Knowing that it was only a reliving, the blond bit his thumb and pushed it onto the ground.

When he rose, he stood atop Gamabunta's head. "That all you have, Uchiha? Using my family's deaths against me? My brother against me? As a friend, you should know nothing can scare a God. Not now."

Sasuke only shook his head as Naruto moved with his toad. Even with the Uchiha's jutsu, Naruto still had the upper hand.

Everyone knew.

They knew Naruto would win the exams. "Seems like I'll have to perform my greatest jutsu on you." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto watched as lightning formed in his hands. A ball like the Rasengan, but less powerful. "Go rest, Gamakichi."

"Thanks, Gaki." The toad spoke, dispersing and letting Naruto flip to the ground.

Sasuke glared and ran forth in his striking speed. So this is what Kakashi taught him. Too bad it'd go to waste.

The problem was Sasuke couldn't hurt Naruto. He had no hate in him. He loved Naruto, this monster before him. Naruto assumed that was why he rubbed the scar on his palm occasionally.

And they loved each other just how they fought. Frightening, terrible. The angel gone bad and the demon who despised his own hatred. Their love was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, theirs bones, heart, and heads pounding.

A good distance away, Sasuke yelled his jutsu. "This was also learned from Kakashi. **Chidori!"**

The Chidori hit Naruto with one purpose. Killing. Every aspect of it was designed for this goal, from it's electrifying exterior to the premium love held inside.

Debris flew around the arena and there was a large strike. Sasuke stared in shock as his attack brimmed Naruto's skin.

Then blond hadn't dodged. Meaning that….

When the smoke cleared, he watched in relief and shock as Naruto stood smiling. He couldn't have been a blood clone. Not even they could withstand that attack.

Naruto smiled. With caution, he touched Sasuke's face. A touch that made the Uchiha neither flinch in fear or cower. That was why….why Naruto loved him so fucking much.

"I told you." The blond whispered. "No matter how much he trains you, you'll always be second to me."

Naruto punched him and the Uchiha flew backward in a larger pile than his chidori made. Sasuke was going to lose and Naruto wanted Kakashi to see.

The crowd watched Naruto. It was time to prove his worth. And it began with a hole in his stomach.

" **Godlike Divinity: Prior Undoing."**

The hole began to form around and his blood pumped with it.

Sasuke stood. "I'm not second to you, Naruto. I just didn't use the right amount of chakra." Again, the boy formed his chidori, much larger than the first. It wouldn't kill the blond, but it would definitely pierce his skin where it could not be repaired.

Naruto smiled as the rasengan formed in his hand. "So be it. If you die, you die."

Sasuke growled and spoke in a whisper so that only the blond could hear. "Even when we're apart, I'll always stay at your side. Even when you tell me you're a monster, I'll find something worse. I'll always be with you and have your back, but you let things get between us. The main thing being the personality of your great great grandfather.

I don't want anything to come between us. Not even who gets trained. Don't you understand that I'm training harder to fight by your side? To be right next to you in battle?"

Naruto said nothing as the two walked closer to one another.

Sasuke sighed. "And still, you don't speak. Tell me you hate me."

They ran at one another, jutsu in hand, killing intent large. "I can't." Naruto spoke in anger.

"Why?"

"How can you hate someone you fucking love? So badly that you'd almost give up your life for?"

Sasuke faltered, but the blond kept pushing forward. If he could just kill Sasuke, then maybe he would not feel tormented about reviving his clan and saving the world, all the while attempting to live for himself.

Before he hit, the blond listened to an alarm. So much like the one when Pein killed the clan. When the hokage was in danger. And when the hokage was in danger, so was the village.

They were under attack.

There was a deafening explosion and Naruto watched as Orochimaru grabbed the hokage and fled.

He dissipated his rasengan and grabbed Sasuke softly, placing a barrier around the raven, and throwing him aways just in time.

A snake had broken through the arena wall.

" **Godlike Divinity: Teleportation Barrier."**

Because the technique had formed around every occupant of the arena, and teleported them to a safe place, the blond was running out of chakra.

However, there was a large scream and the blond turned that way.

Gaara, with his sand flowing behind had been running out of the arena, a large snake on his trail, and behind them Sasuke attempting to save the boy.

Naruto growled and went to speed over. However, just as he moved, Orochimaru stepped before him and threw the third hokage toward him.

"Now it's time for a real fight, Namikaze."

Hiruzen stood next to the blond. "Be vigilant, Naruto. Orochimaru is a true snake."

Orochimaru laughed. "Did you really think I would fight you alone. While I am Kage-level, I wouldn't attempt to fight a God."

" **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!"**

The coffins that appeared were not those of new tradition, meaning that the occupants were old. When they opened, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

How had Orochimaru found these?

There, even in death they were powerful, two shinobi that had shaped Konoha to its very core. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Naruto's distant relatives.

They stared at one another. Tobirama stared at Naruto longer than anything, analyzing the boy and attempting to deem him worthy. With a nod of his head he began.

"We apologize for this, Hiruzen. It seems your snake of a student has summoned us using a forbidden technique."

Naruto knew he could stop it, but not until he got a few pieces of skin from the men.

Tobirama smiled a bit, a weird look on his hard face. "It seems you have a plan, Naruto. Succeed in it."

With that, the brothers rushed forward, performing jutsu.

" **Water Style: Water Severing Wave!"**

Naruto jumped before the hokage. " **Water Style: Water Formation wall!"**

Because they were attacks of the same element, they cancelled one another. Tobirama laughed, actually laughed. It was so odd for the stern man that Hashirama faltered in his own juts.

"Brother. Has the snake done something to your personality as well? You never laugh."

Tobirama said nothing as he kept attacking Naruto. Obviously the dead man was having more fun than anyone.

Naruto frowned. Waving his arms, he watched as the combined chakra of all his beasts formed around them, pointed at Hashirama, Tobirama, and Orochimaru.

Tobirama flew back with the others and that was still not enough to get pieces of their reanimated skin.

"Sorry old man first, old man second."

Tobirama nodded. "So you have all tailed beasts, I see you know how to use the tailed beast shockwave."

" **He should see us in complete action!"**

Naruto smiled softly at Matatabi words and how she jumped around happily.

Hashirama jumped forward. " **Wood Style: Wood Dragon Technique."**

Naruto grabbed the third hokage as the dragon sprouted from the earth. "It consumes our chakra, but my prophecy barrier will help us deflect it's attacks."

Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You've grown into a fine young man. Fighting in this kage level battle without fear tells me enough. See to it that when this is over, I'll appoint you to chunin myself."

"Thanks old man. Now let's kick some ass."

Orochimaru laughed bitterly. "Tell me, sensei. Have you found another student that you can shun?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I should have killed you when I had the chance back then, but you were my favorite."

Tobirama shook his head. "There is a downfall to having a favorite, Hiruzen. Even when I trained you the most, it was only because I knew you wanted it more than any of your teammates. Still…"

The shinobi dodged another of the wood dragon's attacks and Naruto thought hard on how to defeat it without it absorbing some of his chakra. Then it clicked; his thoughts.

With a small smile, the blond let Hiruzen fight Orochimaru while he would take care of the dragon. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Cogitation Monstrosity!"**

Within his mind, the dragon caught fire and burned to flames and ashes. Within reality, it happened again. The dragon was large enough for anyone to believe it was a forest fire.

Hashirama awwed. "Unbelievable. A jutsu that can make your thoughts become a reality."

Naruto nodded and tore off his cloak, only having his black clothing and yellows arm and leg pads covering him. "It's a dangerous technique, but it helps in the long run. I'd have to be careful.

If I wanted to warm someone, I'd have to clear my mind. Either I'd warm them or make the mistake of igniting them."

Tobirama nodded and moved forth to fight Naruto unwillingly. "I've been watching you for some time from my place of rest, as Chi let me. It is good to know you turned out for the best."

Naruto stared confused for a moment as to why the second hokage would watch him in death, as if Naruto were important to him.

Still he kept fighting, attempting to grab a piece of Tobirama's skin, when Hiruzen called him. "Naruto. I have a piece of Hashirama's skin."

The blond knew by Hiruzen's panting, he'd lose his fight against Orochimaru. He'd have to hurry.

Naruto flipped from Tobirama and caught it. When he held it in his hand, the second stopped and smiled. "Damnit. I thought I'd be able to fight you more. You're a good kid, just as I expected."

The man ripped off a small piece of his skin. "Well here it is. Do your worst, kid."

Naruto nodded and with the pieces of skin in his hand, he performed his jutsu. " **Godlike Divinity: Reanimation Cease!"**

A light formed on Hashirama and Tobirama and the second smiled. "That's a good jutsu."

"It varies." Naruto stated almost sadly. He felt as if he held some connection to the second hokage. Of course he was a Senju by his mother's father, but there had to be more. "My godlike divinity has the power of gods."

Tobirama's skin began to peel off and move upward toward the sky. "It was nice to finally meet you. I've watched you grow into such a fine young man."

Naruto sighed. "You speak like you know me well."

The man fell to his knees. "Of course I do. You are my great great grandson, after all." Naruto faltered. "Just as Kushina's father was my son. My serious personality show through some of you, of course."

Naruto remained shocked as Tobirama's face began to peel.

"If you want to learn more, visit Uzushiogakure. Where your Senju born grandfather had been born."

Tobirama was almost gone now. "Know that even when not around, I have always been proud of you."

And he was gone. Naruto nearly faltered just as Hiruzen flew back against him. "Naruto boy, we have to defeat Orochimaru. He's too strong."

Naruto nodded as Orochimaru, heavily wounded ran forward. " **Namikaze Light Release: Ray of Assassination!"**

The flame hit Orochimaru dead on. This time, since he was badly wounded, he was hurt. The fire flashed into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks. Like the beauty of running water so unearthly. Yet it had a dangerous beauty. Leaping up, picking up speed like a river does tributaries. The fire held its head up regally and proudly as its destruction spread while glowering at the surrounding, daring them to challenge its awesome power. It ate everything in its path. Yellow, red and orange.

Orochimaru's skin peeled, and Naruto lept next to Hiruzen. The snake had been beaten for now.

"Old man, you alright?"

Hiruzen only panted softly.

"Fuck."

Naruto placed his hands on the hokage's chest and attempted to heal him, only for them to be grabbed and pushed away.

"Old ma-"

"I'm am old beyond my time, Naruto. This battle has been final for me. Sometimes heroes must sacrifice for the greater good. I wanted to sacrifice for you. Now that the seal is broken, find your brother."

The blond nodded and wiped the tears in his eyes. Hiruzen had cared deeply for he and Gaara, especially when Pein killed their parents and brothers. Now he was near gone and nothing could save him.

Naruto stood and walked out. "And Naruto."

He turned back as the ANBU leaned over the third. "Protect this village with your life. It cannot go on without you."

The blond ran from the arena. He didn't want to cry.

"Gaara!"

His world was in chaos. His whole village. Battles everywhere. The blond thanked the heavens that he got the civilians away, but Gaara was still out here. Sasuke as well.

He could see people falling everywhere.

The blond levitated in the air as his horns grew tenfold. "Gaara!"

There was no way the redhead could not hear his screams.

"Naruto!"

His neck hurt as it whipped in the direction of Sasuke's voice. The raven was following closely behind Gaara, both getting chased by two large snakes.

The blond smiled softly and began toward them. However, a grey blur appeared behind the youngest Namikaze.

A clone of Orochimaru's. Naruto faltered and he had no idea why.

Sasuke attempted to jump forward with all his power, but the snakes were persistent.

" **Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique!"**

Two summoned snakes moved from the clones wrist's and moved to Gaara's own, biting the boy. Naruto watched the venom course through Gaara.

The redhead's eye turned dark and he fell back. Orochimaru fled. Sasuke went to grab Gaara before the Namikaze hit the ground.

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed. He knew Gaara would live, only he'd be asleep for who knew how long. Orochimaru was too weak to kill his brother. Still….

The blond lifted his staff. When it hit the ground, the impact was tremendous.

" **Infinite Tailed Beasts Mode!"**

All nine tailed beasts were lifted from him, roaring with his anger.

It's only after he lost everything that he felt like he was free to do anything.

Kurama roared as his tail hit the ground, creating a loud splash of earth and instantly killing a group of Oto nin.

 **And I'm done. No, Gaara isn't dead. But he will take time to recover. This chapter seemed so short. I'll make up for it, guys. I promise. I've already started working on my new story. But I'm not posting it until I'm done with this.**

 **One thing I hated on here was reading a really good story and never getting to finish. Do you guys know how traumatized I was? Staying up, thinking about what would happen next? Man, I hate unfinished business. Anyway, tell me what you guys like about this chapter.**


	23. The Dying Sun

**The Dying Sun**

 **Sorry this is like late, guys. Really. I was so caught up in school. School is important people. Remember that. Based on the title, I bet you guys think this is sad. It's not that much. However, there are some Narusasu moments in here that are going to make you say 'aww.' they're so cute. Just wait.**

Naruto sobbed quietly over his brother in the hospital. The hospital was full, but Gaara, having been the only child injured was tended to first.

Everyday he'd been in here. And everyday he cried over the young boy. It hurt so much. He'd let it happen.

While he was so anxious to show everyone and Kakashi that Sasuke could never be like him when he should have noticed Gaara attempting to be brave.

And here the youngest Namikaze was, lying on the bed, nearly dead. Naruto thanked the heavens that he weakened Orochimaru during the kage fight. If he didn't, as of now, there would be two Namikaze members.

Pein; the traitor and murderer; founder of the world's most dangerous organization.

Naruto; the demon god; destroyer of the world; nearly insane and fully alone.

And instead of being deemed to wake from his sleep in five months, Gaara would be dead.

The blond weeped harder and blocked his thoughts. The tears fell on Gaara's hospital gown, his grey arm.

His walls, the walls that held him up, made him strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from his chin, drenching his shirt, filling his misery. Perhaps these tears would help wash the blood out. He was trembling. Can't-Can't stop. Even as he pressed his head against Gaara's torso, he shook, trembled.

A harsh rapping on the door broke the Namikaze from his thoughts and he looked up, wiping his tears quickly.

It was opened without consent. Danzo walked in first, followed by his childhood friends. A sneer was already marred on his dark face. In a way, Naruto respected Danzo.

He was the only being to actually display his hate for the blond. In a way, Naruto wanted to kill the old man painlessly.

Naruto stood and gave a sloppy bow to the temporary hokage. "Lord Danzo. What honor do I have for your presence?"

The man sneered. "I do not come to speak well with you, Naruto. I've come about your status within the chunin exams."

Naruto stood straighter. It was of course Hiruzen's last wish that he become chunin. "Hai?"

"You will not be moving forward in the ranks. The village feels that your power has grown too high, and if you are able to leave the village and go to others, you will increase the rate of invasion."

So that was it. Because Naruto had displayed an immense amount of power, he would not be deemed chunin.

But people like Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke sure as hell would.

Naruto, a God by any means, was going to remain a genin in the hidden leaf. He missed the disgusted sneer of Danzo.

Danzo would not tell him what he'd heard himself this morning. He didn't want Naruto to know that some people were on his side.

* * *

 _Danzo flicked through the files of the Konoha Genin who'd participated in the chunin exams. Each clan member head sat around the table as well as civilian council members._

" _Shikamaru Nara seemed to be a good candidate." He stated._

 _There were murmurs and Shikaku spoke. "By all means, Lord. My son, while a great candidate, doesn't yet understand the value of hard work. Or not being lazy for that matter."_

 _Danzo sighed. "While I understand that you wish to protect you son, Konoha is in grave danger. It will not be wise to not use our strongest to their ability."_

 _Shikaku thought and eventually nodded._

" _Neji and Hinata Hyuuga seem to be evenly strong. Both displayed exceptional usage in the exams."_

 _Hiashi nodded. "I believe so as well. Both my nephew and daughter are growing to surpass most of the hyuuga."_

 _Danzo moved on, skipping the names of those who did not show exceptional strength. A civilian member spoke up._

" _What of Naruto Namikaze? The boy did not only show strength in the exams, but a good leadership, and not to mention he would have won if not for the invasion. He's a strong young man, showing stronger signs of the prophecy daily."_

 _Danzo ceased her words. "By my word, Naruto Namikaze is deemed too dangerous to move up in the ranks. We cannot give a child like him more power."_

 _An uproar of protests formed around the room, mainly from the clan heads._

 _Danzo raised his hand. "As the temporary hokage, this is my decision. On the other hand, Sasuke-"_

" _No." Fugaku immediately stated. "Sasuke will not advance."_

" _Fugaku-san. You have seen your son. He is capable."_

" _Of course he is. Just as Naruto is. This is not my choice to make. If Sasuke sees that Naruto is not chunin, the boy will refuse as well. Those two are inseparable. They won't leave one another behind."_

 _Danzo reddened from anger. He couldn't understand how Fugaku had allowed his youngest to get involved with the demon fox._

" _Very well." He stamped 'denial' on both Sasuke and Naruto's paper. "Neither boys will advance."_

" _And Danzo." Fugaku spoke, scowl going deeper. "When my best friend died, he entrusted the Uchiha to make sure his family would always be protected. Instead of you, I'll be making the decision._

 _I refuse to let Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Namikaze partake as chunin of Konoha."_

 _With that, the Uchiha walked out calmly._

* * *

Naruto sighed, but remained calm. A trick he'd learned well from Zabuza and Haku. "I don't understand. I've shown an immense amount of leadership in the exams. Leading my team from Orochimaru in the forest, stopping the curse mark for Sasuke, defeating my opponents. Even you know that if the invasion had not occurred, Sasuke would be here with my otouto."

Danzo's jaw clenched in annoyance. Annoyance that Naruto had been right. "Yes, but you also destroyed that part of the forest, let Sasuke get hurt, and nearly killed him in the exams; he is a valuable resource in Konoha's safety as an Uchiha."

Naruto pointed. "I'm the only resource you have."

"Can it. Or by Chi, I will have you and your brother removed from this village."

 _And I'd destroy it,_ Naruto thought. But, he wouldn't. His and Pein's lives had been ruined, but Gaara would be a success. Gaara would make it, no matter how much hate Naruto had to endure, Gaara would fucking make it.

"Is that all, Danzo-sama?"

"No. because the village needs a stronger hokage, I have a mission to send you and retrieve Tsunade Senju."

Naruto shook his head. "After the invasion led by Haruto Namikaze, I have to stay here with my brother."

'You will do as I say and what's best for this village."

"I am my brother's hero first. You expect me to risk my life for this village, but you can't respect me?"

He and Danzo stared one another down for the longest moments. Naruto sighed. _For Gaara._ Not looking away, he pointed angrily at Danzo. "I'll do this, but that's it. Find someone else next time. And watch my brother while I'm gone."

On cue, Zabuza walked in, Haku hot on his trail. "We'll watch over Gaara for you. While we're here, no one will hurt him."

Danzo spoke. "You leave immediately, Naruto. Those who will accompany you are Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto turned away, watching his brother for a moment. In due time, Gaara would wake. Reaching forward, he squeezed the redhead's nose slightly. He didn't inhale sharply, but the machine over his mouth made him. That was all that mattered.

"I'm so happy you're alive." the whisper stared right into the abyss of a love so strong, nothing could tear it apart. A love that could be rocked. Arms crossed knees drawn up; holding, holding, a ship they were. A love of sweet homes and fulfilled promises. This was Naruto's love for Gaara.

Turning back, the blond stared at Danzo. "If Sasuke is such a valuable resource to this village, why the hell am I going with him?"

Danzo didn't need to answer. He knew he was a weapon. They all knew. They knew he was stronger. Happy that he was able to complete a mission without a scratch, disappointed that none seemed hard enough to kill him.

Naruto shook his head. It seemed as if he were not only at war with himself and his own great great grandfather, but Sasuke and Konoha weren't very fond either.

He smiled sadly.

He called them his people, which were not his people; and _him_ beloved, who was not beloved.

Naruto jumped at Danzo, his grandfather's form showing more and more. His finger a sword as he pointed. "I'm the only resource you have. And you _fucking. Know. it._ "

The blond stormed out, making sure to place his hand on Danzo's arm and push him aside.

He could feel Haku's chakra running to walk beside him. "I took the opportunity of packing your things for your journey." the chunin stated.

Naruto hummed and opened the door for the older boy. "Danzo came this morning to the Namikaze manor, but he couldn't get in as well as none one else, but the Uchiha, Namikaze blood, and Zabuza and I."

Naruto shrugged. "The compound has lots of things that can be stolen."

"Danzo is an ass. He stated that the Uchiha don't leave people out."

"That's because they're not dead."

"Danzo should be."

The two began to giggle silently to themselves as they neared the gate. Haku unsealed a pack and handed it Naruto.

The two had gotten quiet as they found Sasuke standing there, ready, determined, and pissed. Naruto sighed.

Haku let him walk to the gate's alone, bidding him good luck.

When Naruto walked over to Sasuke, the two glared at one another for moment and Naruto walked ahead. "Let's just get this over with."

He'd thought that maybe after seeing Gaara's state, the two would reconcile. Sasuke still hated him and Naruto was still fucking jealous.

He bet that ever since the attack, Sasuke had been consoling with Kakashi.

"What's got you fired up, Dobe?" He broke from his thoughts, finding Sasuke watching him as they walked further away from the Konoha.

"Don't speak to me as if we're friends, Uchiha."

Sasuke froze and glared harder. "Trust me, Senju, we're not."

" **It's not a coincidence that they sent the two strongest genin on an A-rank mission alone. Especially when they don't agree with one another."**

Isobu's logic tremored through Naruto's skull as a shock wave; a pulse that managed to knock down everything ever worked on and focus on the new. He tensed, and for a second Sasuke assumed he'd offended the blond in their little game.

'Thank you, Isobu.' Naruto told his turtle.

With a frown, the blond gently grabbed hold of Sasuke's side and stood behind him. It took him a moment to realize that he could see over the Uchiha's head, thus making the Namikaze taller.

"Sasuke" the blond leaned forward, placing his mouth on Sasuke's ear. "Listen."

Sasuke untensed and relaxed against his friend. "We're surrounded." he whispered.

"Hmm. How many?"

"Three, Naruto. I take the left."

"Two on the right." Naruto called. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded against him and the growing boy realized this wasn't the smartest position to choose as a tremor went through his body. Finally, they switched position; Naruto facing the right and Sasuke facing the left, but ultimately back to back.

It must have been a signal. The bandits jumped out with weapons, not yet knowing who they were up against.

Naruto formed the hand signs for the first sloppy opponent. A moving target, assumed. Just like practice.

" **Ray of Assassination!"**

The light of the sun hit the first bandit and his scream had been delightful. Like a tumble dryer, garbled, muffled, intermittent, but none the less distressing and intense. His skin did not burn, only ignited and began to tear off, floating into the air like ignited paper.

Naruto turned just in time to see Sasuke's Chidori driving through the stomach of another bandit. The blond usually disliked succumbing to his monstrosity.

But, seeing Sasuke kill someone against them sent another tremor through his body. Straight below where his teen boy thoughts submerged. It was an animal instinct, all the animals within him. He was a fucking freak.

Finally looking away, Naruto stared at the the stricken bandit, the last man standing. "Who sent you?" Sasuke demanded.

The bandit shook his head. "I had no idea Lord Danzo sent me to kill _Akuma Kitsune_ and Sasuke Uchiha, second child of the prophecy."

Naruto's jaw clenched. He should have known. "Because you were following orders, we'll let you live. Bit, you go back and you tell Danzo that he's next."

The bandit nodded and ran off with a large smile of relief on his face. Naruto and Sasuke watched him until he was gone.

They stood in silence for a moment. A soft giggle broke Naruto from his thoughts, and he turned to find Sasuke covering his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny how Danzo assumed we'd just let each other die while having our disagreements."

Naruto thought and smiled softly. He turned to face the Uchiha fully. "It's funny how he thought we hated one another."

Sasuke calmed himself. Evenly, he reached forward and poked Naruto's forehead. That set Naruto off in emotions.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he grabbed Sasuke by the arms. He planted fast kisses everywhere on the Uchiha's face, but not his lips.

It was teasing and not serious. Sasuke knew such. Naruto kept his secret. He kissed the Uchiha's forehead, nose, cheeks, eyelids, and chin, making the raven laugh and push him off.

"Stop that, dobe. Do that to some girl."

Naruto laughed as well, pushing Sasuke back a bit. "I don't want to."

"You missed me, baka." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away with smugness.

"I did. But, you missed me too."

"I did."

The two calmed and began walking again. "We can't split, Naruto. Although we both have people of our own blood there, you and I are best friends. No one should be able to split us apart. No one can."

"I know. I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry too. Kakashi is married….you know? I wasn't supposed-"

"I knew." Naruto interrupted. "I noticed."

"Than why were you angry? Why were you angry that he was training me? Do you like…" Sasuke blushed deeply when Naruto stopped to stare at him. "Do you like Kakashi?"

The Namikaze smiled with his eyes closed. "No, Teme. I don't like Kakashi-sensei. I just….I don't like seeing Kakashi pay attention to you."

Sasuke raised a dark brow and Naruto blushed.

"You're my friend, not his. Not Sakura's, not anyone's. You're _my_ Sasuke, not Kakashi's." Naruto kept watching as Sasuk stare in shock at him.

He couldn't fucking believe himself. He wasn't supposed to be soft as he was now. To the half of Haruto within him, Naruto growled. ' _Try a little fucking harder to make me chaos, will you?'_

Sasuke eventually shrugged and ran back next to him. "Why do you talk to Haku and Zabuza so much?"

"They live in my manor."

"But, they joke with you. They're your friends now."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke seemed persistent to know everything about Naruto's life when the Uchiha was not present. He didn't mind, however. He was the same. After this, he would interrogate Sasuke on his time with Kakashi.

"When I was in the second part of the exams. Something happened to me. In fact, this goes way back to when pervy-sage trained me. Nightmares have come and sometimes, I can't bear them. Kakashi understood it a lot, going through the things he went through.

I supposed that he could teach me something about mental stability. But, he wanted to train you. So for a week, I listened to the things in my head that pained me so. Things in my head no 12 year old should ever think of."

Sasuke grabbed hold of his hand, telling him to be strong.

"Zabuza and Haku put me through the hardest training I've ever had in my life. They made sure things like what my great great grandfather said didn't hurt me. They made me strong."

Sasuke smiled.

"You know...I remember when my brother Nagato accidently swallowed a piece of metal. We were all playing in the training grounds and Deidara accidently pushed him over by our broken kunai."

Naruto pointed to the lump in his throat. "It was small enough to go down and so much that it didn't rip through this part. But, it was big enough to tear some muscle right there. Nagato couldn't breathe for ten fucking minutes. Only coughed up blood.

I was only four and my mother was still pregnant with Gaara. She was hysterical. Nagato sat in the training grounds still while my mother tried to figure out how to remove it. I think we were all scared. She sent Pein to get my father.

But, I went over to Nagato and asked him to stay still." Naruto laughed softly at his own childhood sarcasm. "I placed my hand over his throat and asked him to emit his chakra there. When he did, I found the metal. The only cold spot within his throat. I only placed my finger and thumb over the metal and used them to push the metal up his throat.

He coughed up some blood and the metal, but he breathed again. My mother was so happy, but she was still crying. When she told my father, she looks at him and says 'Nagato was dead, Minato. Dead for ten minutes and not breathing, but Naruto brought him back to life.'"

Naruto smiled softly. "Tou-san crouched before me and he told me it would be easy. He told me that because I saved my brother's life, I'd live a long one. That I was lucky. After the massacre….I started to believe that was the only thing he'd ever misjudged."

Sasuke glared and punched the jinchuriki in the face.

"What'd you do that for?" the blond moaned, rubbing his cheek as Sasuke placed both hands on his hips.

"Naruto Namikaze, I'd never suspected you to be that much of an idiot. Of course things happen. Bad things happen with a life like yours. Being the holder of all ten tailed beasts, being the only person who holds the fate of the world, being you, of course it's hard."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "But, Lord Fourth was right. You are lucky. You're not lucky because you get the things you want; you're lucky because you survive the things you don't want."

Sasuke smirked. "You're lucky to have me or you'll go crazy. And your father was right about living a long life too. You survived the massacre, being kidnapped by Hikari's monster."

He stopped to point at the dimming sky and spread his arms out, giving Naruto the time to notice that they'd made it out of Fire Country and were resting outside the borders of grass village.

"You survived today. And I'm sure you'd live a long prosperous life." Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles. The ones he only held for his family, Gaara, and Naruto.

The top row of teeth was showing, and there was a faint curve to the lips, but there was no crease below the eyes, no movement of the cheeks. On anyone else, it would be a grimace, at best. On this face, however, it was a sign of bliss.

"And I'll be standing right there next to you. Can you imagine us, Naruto? The dangerous duo...not to be killed?"

Naruto saw it now. He couldn't see it when jealousy clouded his every being. But, Sasuke liked that Kakashi only trained him solely for Naruto. That way, they would be together through everything.

* * *

 _Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand softly and squeezed it. "Because….Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are inevitable. And Naruto wants Sasuke to stay in his life forever because the raven is the best thing that's ever happened to him."_

 _Sasuke smiled and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. When he spoke, he made sure only Naruto and Kurama could hear. "When Sasuke Uchiha met Naruto Namikaze, he honestly didn't know the blond was going to be this important to him."_

* * *

Excitement rushed through his veins. Happiness flared in Sasuke's eyes and for the first time in awhile, it began to in Naruto's as well. Even if the world around him started collapsing, his heart would not get crushed as long as he stared at Sasuke.

A grimace almost touched his face as Haruto's voice caved in. ' _Does the little fucking human know you're dying? Does he know you can be killed? Tell me, flesh of my flesh, does he know you're already gone?'_

The blond smiled at Sasuke. "We'll be the best." he lied with pain, blocking out Haruto's laughter well. "Let's set up camp. We have a long journey through Iwa to get to the land of Iron."

The two set up camp quickly, letting the fire warm their faces. Their futons were next to one another and they laid close, facing each other.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Quiet ensued and after moments and his prayers that Gaara would be okay, the blond was near sleep.

A faint shuffling and something touched his forehead. He opened his mismatched eyes only to stare into dark ones. The faint glow of the fire bid him in knowing that this was only Sasuke, placing his forehead against his own.

They laughed softly in unison.

Was Sasuke so innocent that he could not detect intimate moments? Naruto kissing him, teasing him, and now speaking with foreheads touching, their breath tinkling the other's face being the only reassurance they would always be together?

"Naruto?"

"Hm." The blond answered drowsily. It came as a deep moan and he closed his heavy eyelids.

"Sometimes...I think we don't belong together. Sometimes when we fight, I think we shouldn't have been friends to begin with. Sometimes fighting with you hurts. Did you miss me really? Did you miss me during our month apart?"

Sasuke just wouldn't let this training month go. He must have hated it just as much as Naruto. Without opening his eyes, the blond responded.

"I missed you _every_ hour. And you know what the worst part was? It caught me completely by surprise. I'd catch myself walking around to find you, not for any reason, just out of habit, because I'd seen something that I wanted to tell you about or because I wanted to hear your voice. And then I'd realize that you weren't there anymore, and every time, every single time, it was like having the wind knocked out of me.

I've risked my life for you. I've walked half the length of the world for you, and I'd do it again and again and again just to be with you, just to starve with you and freeze with you and hear you complain about hard friendships every day. So don't tell me we don't belong together," he said fiercely.

He couldn't see Sasuke's face with his eyes closed, but he bet the Uchiha smiled.

More silence until Sasuke sighed. "Talk to me." He stated softly.

Naruto sighed. "Now?" He grumbled. "Sasuke, I'm tired and we have to wake up in the morning."

"I need you to do something for me."

Naruto snorted. "You mean other than risking my life, almost killing my sensei, and nearly destroying the forest?"

Quiet. "Yes."

"Hmph" he grumbled noncommittally, his breath already returning to the deep, even rhythm of sleep.

"Naruto" Sasuke's plea was sharp and needy, clear as the night sky above them, heavy with fear like the stars. "Don't leave."

The Namikaze's eyes snapped open and he saw the faint shimmer of tears behind Sasuke's eyes. He scooted closer and threw an arm around the raven's shoulders. "Not now, Sasuke." He pleaded softly. Not now while they were on this mission. Not now while his mind was already made up.

"Dosu said it. He knew you were going to follow to kill Orochimaru. Please don't defect, dobe."

Naruto sighed. It would be an empty promise is he promise. So he didn't promise, because he never went back on them.

"I won't, Sasuke. Damnit. Now can we please sleep?" But, Tobirama claimed to be his great great grandfather on his mother's side. Chi knew they would not let him on an outside mission. He needed to know.

Sasuke smiled. "Okay."

Naruto grumbled and again almost let sleep take him. Almost.

"Naruto."

"Damit, Sas-"

"Thank you for staying with me and being my friend."

The blond sobered, his every being melting. _Sasuke,_ he thought. He pulled the Uchiha even closer.

A faint whisper it was, but still there. "Always."

He didn't know when he fell asleep.

* * *

They had made it through Iwagakure safely and were now treading into the land of Iron.

Through mission details, they learned almost everything needed to know about the neutral village. While it was led by samurai, the village was always cold, snowy, and icy.

Naruto and Sasuke were too caught up in one another to think about coats.

The good thing was Naruto was a child of the sun. It was easy for him to emit a flame aura around him or warm his body. He couldn't do such with Sasuke.

The Uchiha tried not to look it, but he was cold. Colder than anything. Naruto unclasped his cloak and placed it around Sasuke's shoulders.

"But-"

"No. I'm warm, teme. You have to be too."

Sasuke nodded and practically buried himself in the cloak. The Namikaze laughed softly as they neared the gates.

Two samurai stood outside the gate, swords clutched to their chests.

When they neared, they tensed slightly. "Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." One stated. "The two most dangerous genin in all of shinobi known history."

Sasuke raised a brow and the quiet samurai spoke up. "News travelled of Konoha's failed chunin exams fast. We learned that you two were the last contestants, using moves no other child could."

Naruto raised a hand. "We've come here to pick up someone."

"Very well. Any two who are bound to save the world are bound to be an ally." The gates opened and in they walked.

Sasuke laughed. "That was odd."

Naruto only shook his head. He knew Sasuke would love that. "So we're the most dangerous genin in all known history?"

"That's what they said."

The blond placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "No...that's what the world said. Look at us. Before we knew it, we were already the dangerous duo, right? Not to be killed."

Sasuke smiled and he opened his mouth, but someone's shriek of joy cut him off.

"Oh by Chi, it's you."

Naruto was completely tackled to the ground. When he opened his eyes, a pale girl's face blinked down at him. Her smile was large and she was ecstatic.

"I love you. Oh my goodness!" Without consent, the unknown girl kissed him right on the mouth. "Marry me!"

She jumped up and Naruto stood as well. He raised a brow. "You know me?" He asked. He'd never seen her in his life.

"Of course I do." She squealed. "You're Namikaze Naruto!"

Before anyone saw, Naruto was surrounded by girls of his age, squealing and blushing, declaring their love for him.

It was a reverse. Back in Konoha, where the girl's listened to the whispers of their parents, no one showed interest to Naruto. All the girls loved Sasuke.

But, now, Naruto could go to Suna, Kiri, Ame, Kumo, and Iwa….and girls would actually declare their love for him. Not Sasuke.

"I love you, Naruto!"

"Me too!"

"Did you come here to save us!"

"You're so strong and handsome!"

Naruto blushed deeply at the comments. He wasn't good with these things.

The first girl to show up called out again. "You must be here for me."

"No.." Another cried. "He's here for me!"

The girl's began arguing amongst themselves, and Naruto raised his hands.

"Hey." The voice was deeper than most. It was still softer than Naruto's, but it vibrated with power and command.

The girls turned to find Sasuke there, his pretty face twisted into a scowl, clutching his fist in anger, purple glow around him.

"Naruto _and I_ are here on a mission, so you better go. All of you."

The girls pouted and bid farewell to Naruto, blowing him kisses. The blond only waved slightly, still shuddering at Sasuke's dark side.

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice. Those are the people we're bound to save."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, we can't do that if they keep asking you to marry them."

Naruto's eyes lit up mischievously. "Of course. From what I remember, I promised to marry you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and glared. "No, stupid. Marry some girl now. We're older."

Naruto glared back. "Hey bas-"

His eye caught those of a small child. She'd been standing and waiting to speak to Naruto the whole.

"-sket" He finished. The little girl smiled.

"Hello." She smiled. "Mr. Sasuke and Mr. Naruto."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Hi there, little one. Did you need something?"

The little girl nodded with a blush and put her hands together. "I was hoping that you could marry me instead, Mr. Naruto."

Sasuke laughed lightly and Naruto thought for a second. Biting his thumb, he placed his hand on the ground.

" **Summoning Art: Foxes; Chikyu."**

The earth fox formed upon request and stared at Naruto. "Naruto-cub. Your request?"

Chikyu was able to create any earth element from scratch. With a smile, Naruto whispered in his ear.

The fox nodded and went to work on the ground, handing something small to Naruto, and then dispersing.

Remaining on his knee, the blond motioned the child over. She came to him and he grabbed her hand, placing a small crystal ring on her finger.

She squealed.

"There you go." Naruto stated.

She thanked him and ran to her mother, showing her new ring.

Naruto stood, watching Sasuke deadpan at him. Without consent, he grabbed the Uchiha and pulled the necklace from underneath his shirt. Shaped like the Uchiha fan, but colored like the sun.

"Well that was nice of you, Namikaze."

Naruto turned around. "It was nice of you to make our journey shorter, baa-chan."

Tsunade Senju glared and punched him in the head. "Let's get back to Konoha, damnit."

* * *

He felt weary when they reached the gates of Konoha. As if something happened. He couldn't place it, however.

They'd been gone for four days. He could still feel Gaara's chakra stable in the hospital, weak and unmoving but stable.

With a sigh, the blond walked to the hospital with Sasuke and the ANBU escorted Tsunade to the hokage tower. She'd bid them goodbye and hoped they would come to the ceremony.

"Something's not right." Sasuke stated as they walked to Gaara's room. "Something happened. I can feel it."

"Me too. I feel Shisui's chakra in the room with Gaara."

Naruto walked in, staring at every occupant in the room.

Everyone sat quietly, in a state of depression. "What happened?" he demanded.

Haku put his head down and Zabuza shook his own. Kakashi and Gai remained silent. Itachi sat on a counter across the room. "Shisui.." He mumbled, but trailed off.

Naruto looked to Shisui's back. The man sat in his chair facing Gaara and not turning. "Shisui."

With a smirk, the Uchiha stood and turned, making Naruto falter. "Shisui..you're…"

The man's eyes were closed and unattained. "You're blind."

Shisui smirked. "I'm alive too. Danzo attempted to attack Gaara, but luckily I beat him. It didn't save my eyes, though."

Naruto growled in anger. He knew they could do nothing. If Shisui spoke, he would be tried for treason. Going against the temporary hokage was not a good thing.

Shisui shook his head an laughed. "My bones are getting old anyway. I don't need these anymore."

He opened his palms showing the two eyes lost in attempting to protect someone precious. "Itachi and I grew fast, so we saw things we didn't need to. He doesn't need these. However, I know the perfect person."

Shisui walked slowly. "Come on, Sasuke. I can feel your chakra." Sasuke faltered and stepped back.

"I can't ta-"

"What? Seriously? You're going to let these go to waste, Sasuke? They're pretty powerful."

Sasuke shook his head although Shisui could not see it. "Danzo should be dead."

' _He will be,'_ Naruto thought sharply.

Shisui moved forward faster, finding the Uchiha's voice. "Here, Sasuke."

"You're blind, Shisui." Sasuke stated.

"Gaara's alive, Sasuke. I did my job. Will you please do this one?"

Quiet ensued and finally Shisui pulled his clan member's hand closer, placing the eyes in them. "You might need to get to a doctor. Get those in fast before Danzo gets here."

Naruto shook his head and moved to Sasuke. "He won't need one. Hold still, teme."

" **Godlike Divinity: Transformation Jutsu."**

Sasuke blinked and his eyes left his own face. He did not yelp or scream. It must have been painless.

The two eyes Shisui had given him moved upward and molded into his face. It took some time, but Sasuke finally closed his eyes.

Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out his green healing liquid. His movements were sloppy and fast. He felt obliged to complete this fast. Rubbing the liquid over Sasuke's eyes, he watched the raven smile in relief and relax.

"Open them." he commanded.

Sasuke did so and everyone grew quiet. "What? Are they messed up? Why is everyone so quiet?"

Shisui smirked. "What do you expect? No one but Itachi and I have ever seen the Mangekyou Sharingan."

The fact that Shisui had to give them up so quickly angered Naruto even more. Still, he hid his anger well.

Walking over to Gaara, the blond squeezed the boy's nose. He handed Sasuke's eyes to Itachi so that they could be sealed.

With a smiled, he turned to everyone. "I'll be back."

Sasuke stared at him.

"I will." he reassured.

Jumping from the window, Naruto watched the fireworks in the air. A signal that Tsunade's ceremony would soon start. He had to move quickly then.

It would only take him ten minutes to kill Danzo and leave Konoha without a trace.

" **Where are we going, Naruto?"**

Son Gokū's booming voice scared him slightly. With a determined look, Naruto concealed himself using his non-seeing technique.

"We're going to find out if Tobirama Senju is really my maternal grandfather. We're getting the fuck out of Konoha until Gaara wakes up. We're going to the ruins of Uzushiogakure.'

The blond jumped into the trees on his way, blocking out Sasuke's pleas and Gaara's state. He had to know more.

 **OMG. So that was that. I don't think Naruto will leave Konoha for a long while. But, there is still more to see in this big fight coming up next chapter.**


	24. Everything Is Falling Apart

**Everything Is Falling Apart**

 **I'm predicting there will be approximately 16 more chapters of this story. This is merely a prediction. If things change I'll let you guys know. I'm not sure if something is wrong with , but I only got two reviews last chapter. From Kaz the King and a wonderful guest. Err. Yeah. Hope you guys like this chapter better than the last, which enables you to review. Hehe.**

Naruto watched the man from the trees. He'd lose too much chakra if he kept up his non-seeing technique any longer.

Here Danzo was sitting before him, sharpening kunai in his hand. Naruto smiled. Killing Danzo his own way would start a revolution.

And the blond already had wars that could not be won. He would kill him as soft as the man deserved. Standing, the blond lifted his hands as if controlling a puppet. His whisper was as silent as his rage.

" **Godlike Divinity: Mindscape Conquer."**

They became one, he and Danzo. What he moved, Danzo moved. When he breathed, so did Danzo.

The blond felt around his waistline, where the inner part of Danzo's cloak had been. He smirked as the man clutched a kunai tight in his fist.

With a quick swipe on the neck, Danzo was on the ground unliving, Naruto stood and ran quickly.

When they found the counselor, they would mark it as a suicide. They would have never known that Naruto really killed him. It was Danzo who touched the kunai they would deem. And no one would ever know unless the blond said so.

He killed a kage level man and He'd do it again and again. The fireworks were still going off and they would soon realize the temporary hokage had not shown.

Tsunade would be hokage and Naruto would be gone.

The blond began to sprint again, ready to leave. The more he thought, the angrier he grew. He'd left Konoha in hopes that his little Gaara would be taken care. And Danzo and his people had tried to kill him.

If Shisui hadn't given up his own eyes or even been there, Gaara would have been-

Naruto growled, not noticing his skin began to crack and turn grey. The anger of ten beasts and himself. One half of his face had already shaped into Kurama's. His horns protruded; the longer they were; the angrier he grew. The larger his monstrosity.

He was a monster of course.

The blond jumped past the gate without consent, and they hadn't even noticed.

Burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off him like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing his moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty.

His loyalty to Sasuke.

Just as he swung around a tree, the blond faltered. Standing before him were the they believed would stop him.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. As if they could.

Sakura faltered seeing his form. How uncharacteristic and devilish it was.

He cast no shadow, made no noise and gave off no odor. But if he targeted them, he would seize them by the neck and jump into the air so that he could not be followed. The rest of what they knew was a guess work from the remains of his victims. The bones appeared to be gnawed with small razor sharp teeth and they were left lined up in order of size, very neatly.

He smiled at the girl. "Pretty, aren't I?"

"Naruto." Kakashi commanded, walking forward cautiously. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

When they blond chose not to reply, the sensei feared the worst. "Why are you defecting from your father's village?"

"It's not mine and it'll never be." The blond growled, forgetting all the lessons Zabuza and Haku had blemished within him for the time being.

Kakashi stepped back in slight fear. And that was when Naruto knew. They could not fight him and they wouldn't.

The Namikaze smiled. "Stay away and I may not kill you."

Sasuke growled and moved forward without fear. "You're just going to let your great great grandfather take over you like that, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed "Which one?"

Tobirama, the stern good one, or Haruto, the man who shaped him.

"I'm not like you people; I never was. You three are small town. I am the bigger dream. I can't let this _fucking_ team hold me back any longer."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "We're your friends."

Naruto shook his head harshly and pointed to Sasuke without looking toward him. If he looked, he wouldn't leave. Even with his great great grandfather controlling more than 50 percent of his body, the monster could not tear the two from one another.

"He's my friend. And only my friend."

"Naruto, please think about this. If you leave, you'll never be hokage."

"Do you think they would actually let me lead them? After I won the chunin exams nearly, and still was not deemed chunin like Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata?"

Sakura glared softly. "If you could just state to the people that you didn't want to hurt Sasuke. If you could just apolo-"

"Why should I apologize for being a monster?" They grew quiet. "Did they apologize for making me into one."

"Had it not been for Kakashi refusing to train me, Pein would have never trained me. Had it not been for you stupid fucking academy kids, Pein wouldn't have trained me beyond my limit. If Pein hadn't trained me, It probably would have taken more time for my power to develop instead of jumping upon the battlefield.

So ultimately, It's Konoha that's made me this way."

Tears leaked more from Sakura's eyes as she looked down. "I thought you were a monster before. But...when I began to know you more, you became my friend."

Naruto lifted his arms, letting power surge around him. It was his arrogance, hidden and unspoken, that kept him going. "And now?"

She cried harder and looked away. "I think my greatest fear, if you leave, will be finding a monster. It'll always remind me of you."

Naruto laughed harshly. "No, Sakura, you're wrong. The greatest fear isn't finding a monster. The greatest fear is finding out that you are one."

Naruto formed a ball of light in his hand and threw it upon the ground. Watching in amusement as it blinded his family for a few moments.

Naruto turned and ran before Sasuke answered, but he could still feel the raven's chakra on him. Kakashi and Sakura had stayed behind, hoping silently, that Sasuke could either kill him or persuade him.

The blond smiled sinfully and then growled. It was like fusing with his foxes unwillingly.

The way his grandfather's half pushed further into him. They were animals fighting for a mate. The good and the evil were close and they shouldn't have been. So close that they could not contain one another. Naruto was losing himself and he wouldn't be able to stop from kill-

"Oof"

Stuck in his thoughts, he'd let Sasuke tackle him. However, he'd twisted backward and groaned in both pain and pleasure as the Uchiha straddled him and held a kunai to his throat.

They said nothing for a few moments, just stared at one another in remorse, pain, anger, and hope.

Naruto finally laid his head upon the ground as small droplets of salty liquid his his face. Sasuke had no right to cry. Not now. Not for him.

"You said you wouldn't defect, you fucking liar." A hiss and growl it had came as. And Naruto saw it again in the other boy's eyes.

He'd seen it in the exams. He'd seen it when they headed out to retrieve Tsunade. And now.

The love in the obsidian eyes, so much power in them. They were raven wings, deep pools of the midnight sky. They were the sweet silence before dawn and responsibility. These eyes and Chi helped Naruto remember that dark had never been a bad thing.

He wondered briefly if Sasuke's eyes were filled with love every second of every day. For his family, the pride of his clan, the love for his aniki, and then Naruto. The love, so silent, was there every _fucking_ day.

But Naruto….he'd seen love only few times in his life. The most significant...he'd name four.

* * *

 _The four year old ran as fast as he could around the house. He ducked when he could and jumped when he wanted._

" _Hi, Kaa-san!" He yelled at the woman sitting on the couch. By the way she jumped, he could he'd startled her._

 _She frowned deeply with a deep blush. Maybe thinking of why he'd gotten her personality. "Naruto-kun, don't run or you'll fall!"_

 _But the boy had already been gone. He ran past his father who'd been holding a tray of hot tea. Naruto accidentally bumped into the man's leg._

 _Minato cursed a placed his hand on Naruto's back and pushed the troublemaker forward so the tea wouldn't hit him._

 _And yet, it burned his arm._

 _Naruto kept running and turned back with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, tousan!"_

" _Naruto. Stop running around please. You could hurt yourself."_

 _The blond nodded, but continued on his stride. With a laugh, he ran up the stairs, bursting into Deidara's room._

 _The older boy lay on his stomach, reading. Without looking to his obnoxious little brother, he spoke. "He isn't in here."_

 _Naruto ran to the large closet and yanked it open. "Found you!" He yelled. His mood deflated, however, as he'd found no one within the closet._

" _Told you." Deidara stated, turning the page._

 _Naruto ran. "Sorry big brother!"_

 _Just as he ran out into the hallway, Nagato jumped at him, making the blond drop and roll under the older boy's legs._

" _Nice try!" He laughed and kept running. He'd find him soon. He knew it._

 _The blond ran downstairs and out the front door of the mansion. He'd heard the other talking._

" _Found you!"_

 _Naruto laughed, but his face ripped confusion. Here he was, standing in the open with someone else, not hiding at all._

 _Pein and his unknown friend looked back at Naruto. Naruto stared into the other boy's face, attempting to figure out just who he was. He had to be Pein's classmate or the Namikaze wouldn't be talking to him. However, he looked older than Pein._

 _And yet, it didn't matter. Pein agreed to play hide and seek with him, but he wasn't._

" _Otouto." Pein's voice drew him away from the friend. "We were just going out for food. Want to come?"_

 _Naruto frowned. "But what happened to our game of hide and seek?"_

 _Pein sighed as his friend snickered. "That's not for my age, Nar-"_

 _He froze as sadness unconsciously marred the jinchuriki's features. Naruto was so used to having Pein around, he couldn't imagine being ditched by the older boy for a stranger._

 _With a small smile, he walked forward, telling his friend something. He stopped before Naruto._

 _With a quick pull of Naruto's nose, the Namikaze laughed. "Fine. I found you. Now you have to find me again."_

 _Naruto stood confused at his aniki and then smiled. He loved Pein so much. Jumping at the older boy, he growled when Pein dispersed into air._

" _A clone? This whole time?" Pein hadn't even tried to leave, he'd probably made the clone to get extra time to hide._

" _It's alright, kid. I'll help you find him."_

 _Naruto looked back at the older boy, maybe in his teens. Eventually, sensing no hate or danger, he smiled. "Okay, Who are you?"_

 _The boy smiled. "Shisui Uchiha."_

" _Alright. Come on Shisui. We have to find my older brother. The one with the orange hair!"_

 _Just as he opened the front door, he was lifted like a lion cub; by the back off his shirt. "Eh eh eh. Not so fast."_

 _Minato had caught him and had lifted him into the air by his shirt. "Tou-san!" He whined angrily._

" _Nope. Pein, come out here now!"_

 _Another gust of smoke and Pein appeared before his father. "Now you two have caused enough havoc with having Naruto run around this house. Since I picked up the tea, you two are going to help your mother sow."_

 _He turned to Shisui. "Shisui. I'm really sorry about this, but you'll have to see Pein later. He's in big trouble now."_

 _Shisui only nodded with a smile, waved, and left._

 _Minato dragged his oldest and youngest to the living room and threw them on the couch. Kushina smiled and kissed their foreheads. "You guys are so sweet. Volunteering to help mommy sew."_

 _The boys said nothing as his father crossed his arms. They only began to sow with her. When Minato left and Kushina had been busy explaining things to them, Naruto and Pein looked at one another._

 _The boys snickered and Pein reached behind his mother to squeeze Naruto's nose. Surely with Pein's power, their parents wouldn't know that these were only clones._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _He had never really known love fully. He loved Pein to the fullest. His mother with everything he had. Nagato with the strength of a thousand suns. Deidara with the power of beasts. His father with all his admiration._

 _But, today was different. Love became pure and full of new life. He couldn't really understand it until this cold January evening in the hospital. They called the small thing his brother and, somehow, the most perfect feeling he had ever known had swept through him. He was rocked to his core, He knew he would do anything in the world for the child. He would be his hero, his keeper, the one who gave him cuddles and kept him protected. He couldn't believe it as he stared into the crib. Two in the morning and they were the only two up._

 _Looking around, the five year old quietly lifted the baby and held it close to him, just as he;d seen his father and mother do. He wanted to drink this moment in, this moment with the baby in his hands. His green eyes were more brilliant than Naruto had seen, his hands more delicate. He felt so light, looked so perfect, and smelled so divine. Naruto would be his protector._

 _He laughed quietly as the baby reached up and brushed his hands over his whisker marks. Softly and quietly, he kissed the pale head, laughing again at the confused face._

" _It's love, Gaara." he whispered, not noticing his mother's violet eyes and soft smile from behind he door. Gaara's confused face disappeared, letting a beautiful smile conquer it._

 _He would be his brother._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Naruto smiled up at Chi as she fixed his cloak that was torn during training._

" _Little boy be more careful."_

 _The boy blushed. "I will, baasan."_

" _Chi loves little boy like own children. Be careful."_

 _This made his blush deeper and he hugged her. It had been so long since he heard that. Having been away from Gaara for so long was really taking a toll on._

" _I love you too, baasan."_

 _She only laughed at his silly behavior._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Naruto growled as he pushed his friend. They had gone to the hotsprings in celebration of their coming age of just being genin._

 _The twelve year old raven before him laughed louder. His pale body sank slowly into the hot water, so different from the chattering laughing._

" _I'm sorry, but you.." He cut himself off with more laughing, clutching his stomach._

 _Naruto grumbled and placed his arms over his chest, a determined pout over his face. He couldn't believe it._

 _He and Sasuke had come to the hotsprings for a good day. Sasuke had one room rented all for them. However, Naruto having heard no one, in one of the rooms, accidently walked in on an old woman._

 _She was naked. He was naked. It didn't go well. She kicked Naruto out, telling him he should be ashamed. That wasn't even the worst part._

 _Sure, during his travels, Chi had to bathe him when he couldn't move from his seizures. He'd seen her. But while millenia years old, Chi did not have the body of an old woman._

 _And Naruto wasn't really developing at that time._

 _But this woman in Konoha had seen him. Curly blond hairs down below and all. They should both be traumatized._

 _And here Sasuke was, having heard everything and laughing._

 _Naruto shook his head at the redness of the pale boy. The way he could laugh freely before Naruto like this. Naruto knew that if Sakura were with them, Sasuke would just call him a dobe and remain quiet._

 _And that fluttered his heart, burned his stomach, staring at Sasuke then and there._

 _People thought of laughing as a noise that came from the mouth, but when Sas laughed, it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet truly, it wasn't in his face either. His laugh came from within, it was just the way he was wired._

 _People like him just have more flexible brains, like all that humour bubbling around in him was like yoga for the synapses. Just being around him for a few minutes was better than a whole day of self-absorbed pampering in some all-day-spar. Just the sound of his gales, his snickers, his giggles, was enough to transport Naruto far far away from his embarrassment and tension._

 _Finally, Naruto closed his eyes with a smirk. "Hn. I guess it was funny, wasn't it?"_

 _Sasuke stopped to stare at him and then when he saw that Naruto was serious, he nodded with a sharp smile. "Yes."_

 _Naruto stared at the Uchiha-Namikaze necklace around Sasuke's bare neck. He loved him._

* * *

Naruto reached up softly and touched Sasuke's cheek, never fearing the kunai against his throat. He'd once fought a man destined to kill him. He'd once met a God. He was dying. He could not fear something a part of himself.

"Sasuke." he whispered softly. Sasuke froze.

"I know you, Sas. You don't like monsters. Not those like me, but others: Monsters who don't show themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood, it doesn't matter, you hate them all... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies, whom you hate the most.

Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they feed off of the ones that love them even though they've never experienced hunger; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love.

I know you so well, love, that if you were to encounter such a monster, you would likely get beaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster. And you can't kill me because you love me. I know you, Sasuke."

They'd been hit with the unexpectedness of reality. Sasuke blushed deeply and ignored it, letting his tears encompass the tan monster. "You shut up, stupid!"

Naruto's personality altered, making him push Sasuke off harshly. After that confession and the words they'd said, Kakashi and Sakura had finally made it to them.

Sakura ran over to her sane teammate, shocked at his crying. Until now, Sasuke had only smiled around her a few times.

Kakashi growled as Naruto laughed hysterically. "Naruto, you don't need to go for this power. You're strong enough to make it up in the ranks. You have time-"

"I don't!" Naruto screamed, clutching his chest. He couldn't believe it. His heart acting up at this time. He'd make it out

"Did you tell them I'm dying. That I have to do everything with the years I have? That I won't live pass 26?"

A sharp gasp of pure pain cut him off. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto growled at Kakashi, angry that he had to reveal that.

"I'm leaving. Follow me and I'll unleash a part of Hikari's monster to take you down."

Naruto turned.

"You're lying. Face me like a fucking man, dobe!"

Sasuke ran forward and slashed his kunai. Naruto stepped back in his own shock. The kunai had actually gotten a small part of his chest. No….it had been pouring blood.

It could have been his throat. Sasuke had surprised himself. Maybe they were both guilty of some things.

Just as Sasuke went to grab, Naruto again, the blond hit his staff on the ground.

" **Single Movement Technique!"**

He sunk into the ground, making Sasuke hug air. The raven sobbed harder. "Come back!" He screamed, making the trees shake.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could. Reaching the border of fire country, the blond had collapsed against a tree.

The wound upon his tattooed chest had began to heal, but it clouded his vision and hurt so bad.

Sure it had been self infliction, but Sasuke had been the first person in years to actually hit him. Really hit him.

Sasuke was the only person to almost kill him. It had gotten to this.

With Sasuke's face fresh in mind, the blond began to shudder. It was a wonderful pain. As if the clenching of his heart, the bruised chest, and the seizure cancelled one another out.

" **Naruto, you have to make camp here. If you go on, you may weaken further."**

He nodded at the words of Saiken and closed his eyes, creating a barrier around himself. _Just a day, Sasuke,_ he thought. _Just a day and I'll be back._

He hoped his love and brother were fine.

* * *

Itachi sat up in his bed, hearing a loud clanking outside of his room. Looking outside, he watched as Sasuke repeatedly punched a wooden body.

He sighed at the dark sky. It had to be midnight. Itachi opened the window and jumped down.

Sasuke had been moody and sad since he came back. He'd missed the ceremony and Itachi suspected it was because Tsunade had issued Naruto on a mission.

At least that's what she said.

"Sasuke?" he called.

The 13 year old kept punching. Anger and sadness written in his blows.

Itachi sighed and walked forward, hugging his brother. It had been enough for Sasuke to burst into silent tears.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."

The Uchiha shuddered, thinking of the day's events. Naruto had found out his secret, Naruto was gone, he almost killed Naruto, and Naruto was already dying.

"I lost someone that wasn't even mine." He sobbed.

He prayed that Naruto would make it home safe. He missed his fucking dobe.


	25. You Came Back

**You Came Back**

 **YukiArisato and Youknoewho have actually made my day. And Silk as well. The reviews given were so awesome and Youknoewho, you are not annoying. Yuki, you've reviewed on previous stories, so I don't mind if you don't review for every chapter. I told Silk, I've imagined my most frequent readers giggling silently at the end of each chapter.**

Naruto sighed contently as he reached the ruins of Uzushiogakure. His mother's home before she'd gone with his father to live in Konoha.

A good choice because Konoha and other nations decided to ruin it. A good choice because maybe Minato wouldn't have became hokage. A good choice because Kushina had gotten out.

A bad choice because Naruto was feared in Konoha more than Uzushio was in the world. A bad choice because living in Konoha may have lead to Naruto's demise. A bad choice because Naruto, unlike his mother, could not get out.

Deciding, his thoughts were too much, and that he wanted to get back to Konoha before the day ended, the blond strided forward.

Kurama hummed in his head.

" **For a place to have ended so bitterly, it feels peaceful."**

Naruto smiled. 'Yes. very. This is a real home. So peaceful.'

" **I hate it."** came the blunt reply. Naruto laughed wholeheartedly.

"Alright, fox."

He walked forward in strife determined to find something about Tobirama Senju. If the man was really his maternal great great grandfather, it was so much to learn.

And Tobirama didn't just tell him to visit for no apparent reason. There was something for him here and Naruto, by Chi, would find it.

The ruins were beautiful and had he not had Uzumaki blood, the blond wouldn't have gotten in.

"There must be secrets everywhere." he whispered. Deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere with just his eyes, he bit his finger.

" **Summoning Technique: Foxes; Yako."**

The fox that appeared had been his tracking fox since the age of six. Yako was excellent, better than any tracking team out there. Not even Kiba, Hinata, or Shino could track things like Yako. Naruto knew himself.

The fox jumped on him, licking all over his face and playfully biting his clothing. It was odd to believe that this was the same fox that had been serious and solemn almost seven years prior.

He assumed that all the foxes liked him now.

"Naruto-kun. I missed you. You haven't needed tracking in so long."

Naruto sat up and smiled at the fox, rubbing its ears affectionately. "Yeah. I've made it to where I needed to go, but deep down I've been lost for a long time."

He meant what he said. Maybe Yako could lighten his mood.

Pulling the fox close, the hugged him tight. "How about you stay even when you show me what I'm looking for. I could use direction and good company."

"Yes!"

He stood and dusted himself off. Yako began to hop his way around. "Where is Gaara-kit?"

Naruto sighed, blocking out the negative feelings in his heart. He told Yako everything he'd missed. Anything that Kawa and the others failed to tell him.

Everything. After his tale, in which he ended on defecting to travel to Uzushio, Yako walked closer to him, his tail brushing against the Namikaze every so often.

"So you will die before you are 27." Yako spoke quietly.

Naruto only nodded. He wasn't afraid of death. He'd once fought a man destined to kill him. He'd once met a God. He'd survived his best friend trying to kill him. And he was still here.

"What about everything you have to do?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm not leaving until everything is done. Not until Kaguya is with her mother. Not until Pein is defeated. Not until The world doesn't destroy itself. Not yet, Yako."

The fox looked away, mood sullen. "What about us? Me, Kasai, Kawa, Chikyu, all of us. What will happen to us?"

"You all will live. There will be a second person in all known time to hold a fox contract."

Yako looked away, deflated, defeated, and in denial. "That isn't what I meant." He murmured.

Naruto placed a hand atop the foxes head and rubbed softly. "Our friendship will remain forever. My legacy will go on and I'm sure you all will remember me. Plus, you can come visit me in the spirit world."

Yako smiled at the child's optimism. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop that prophecy?"

"Only time will tell. I'm not sure what's worse. Leaving the world alone or becoming something it had always anticipated." Naruto knew he was bound to be like Hikari's monster. He felt it in his blood. He wouldn't have that.

 _Prolonged life has ruined more men that it has ever created._

Yako sniffed the ground and turned right into an abandoned building. It was dark and moist, and yet, so very tranquil.

Naruto took his time to explore the writings and seals on the walls, mesmerized by the creativity this clan of whirlpools held. It was not a coincidence that it was destroyed.

"This is amazing." He whispered. His people were so amazing. It seemed odd that he, Pein, and Gaara were the only living Uzumakis and Namikazes.

It was no one's fault. It was the world's fault. He wondered silently what Sasuke and Gaara were doing.

* * *

Sasuke breathed heavily as Sakura paced the hospital room, ranting in hushed whispers by the order of Tsunade.

They- no- Sasuke had come to watch over Gaara for the day and Sakura joined in. She wasn't welcome either, having ruined the Uchiha's chance of reading Gaara his favorite story.

"I don't understand why she did that. Telling all our friends that. Why does he get pardoned so quickly? Would she do the same for any of us, Sasuke? No, Naruto is privileged."

Sasuke let go of Gaara's hand and turned with a killing intent indistinguishable. "Don't say that. Most of us had better lives than Naruto. You never watched your village citizens hate you as a child. Ino never had to get tailed beasts within her. Shikamaru never got touched by older men."

Sasuke shuddered at the memory that he'd heard Itachi and Pein once speaking of.

"I never saw my brother kill the entire family. Shino never came close to being kidnapped by a man he was designed be. Chouji doesn't have a bounty on his head. Hinata didn't see her brother- the last hope for humanity- almost die by a traitor looking for her. And Kiba isn't dying. He doesn't have anomalies on his heart and lungs, nor does he have seizures. And by Chi, none of us have seen the nightmares Naruto have."

Sakura faltered at her crush's harsh words and regained composure. "How can you say that? He defeats us and leaves and all Tsunade does is place him on a B-rank mission to cover him. And he said it himself. He's a monster."

Sasuke growled. "He isn't. He's not the kind of monster at least. He's a good one. There are monsters who kill children. Those who rape others. Naruto's only sin is being raised for hell."

He looked away. He'd been so quick to defend Naruto, forgetting about how the dobe left their team. Left Sasuke behind like a dead body. And yet, he was no better. If Naruto hadn't had the tailed beasts in him, Sasuke's slice to the chest would have named his fate.

"He doesn't live in darkness. Darkness lives in him."

Sakura stared softly at her crush. "I understand that Naruto meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to all of us. I admired his bravery and never stopping attitude. Even Kakashi admired Naruto for his hardships and strength. But what Naruto said to us...will be hard to forget."

Sasuke said nothing as the girl walked out. She didn't understand. No one understood what he felt for Naruto. It wasn't that for them. It wasn't like theirs. They didn't understand how betrayed Sasuke really felt. And even then, he would remain loyal and by Naruto's side.

A soft squeeze of his hand and Sasuke turned to the drained Gaara, eyelids closed and purple. Veins that should have been blue purple as well. Skin a pale grey. These were all signs of the snake venom leaving his system.

Sasuke should have been training for larger techniques with his new Sharingan. But, he would comfort Gaara here instead. With his brother gone, with almost getting killed by Danzo and Orochimaru, Chi knew Gaara needed comfort.

Sasuke smiled softly and poked the sleeping boy's forehead, a signal of who he was. Gaara would know. The child inhaled sharply in his breathing tube.

 _Where's my aniki?_

"He'll be back soon, Gaara. He just went to find something."

And that was all Gaara needed to know. He squeezed a final time to comfort Sasuke's aching aura, and drifted back into his unresponsive slumber.

A soft knock on the door and Haku walked in, ready for his daily activities with Gaara. Seeing Sasuke, however, the boy froze, smiled awkwardly, and then moved in.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked away. Did Naruto tell the chunin things that made Haku see him differently? Maybe Haku knew something about Danzo's death.

Haku sat down with his things and first pulled out a sweater. "Fall is brewing, Gaara. So I made you this." The sweater was normal, except for the picture shown on the front. A drawing of a younger Gaara with Naruto holding his hand has been crafted sewn into play.

"It's the picture that was hanging on the fridge at the mansion. Naruto said you drew it when you were six."

When Sasuke looked closer, he could see Gaara twitch, maybe in delight, at the mention of Naruto.

It grew silent for a moment, both boys growing a bit more comfortable with one another.

Haku looked down. "He doesn't hate you just because he left. He doesn't hate you at all. Nor Kakashi. He was afraid. He's afraid of dying before he's got everything done. But, you mean so much to him. He talks about you as if you created this world. As if you were the only friend he had. Please don't believe he hates you."

Sasuke smirked. He already knew these things. "Thank you, Haku, but I already knew this. Naruto and I have a bond similar to his and Gaara's. It's just a lot more complicated. We fight, argue, hiss at one another. But we also remain loyal to one another. That's just the way we are. And just because Naruto left doesn't mean I don't have him wrapped around my finger."

Haku laughed. "I bet he'll do anything you ask when he comes home."

* * *

When Yako led Naruto through to a deeper part of Uzushiogakure, the blond smiled in delight. This underground cave had to show something.

Yako sniffed further and ran ahead slightly, giving Naruto time to observe some things. This part of the cave looked ancient and unridden, as if the nations forgot to destroy or someone kept it safe.

The walls were pure gold and when Naruto looked closer, he could see drawings of Chi on the wall.

So the Uzumaki knew their God before anyone. Maybe that was why they'd gotten too powerful.

The drawings were amazing. They were prophecies. He saw Chi walking with small children. He saw the Uzumaki in ruins; a prediction they decided to keep.

And then the blond saw something that scared him. He saw himself. There were no markings upon his face, no color on his body, but he knew it was him.

The body was clear, only having a sun upon its stomach. He knew it was him because the tailed beasts were surrounding him in a circle. Then he walked toward the world with a staff.

Another picture, this time showing a grey figure with the same sun attacking him, weakening him.

Chi kneeling beside him. Naruto gasped. The Uzumaki had predicted the world's timeline right. So he had to know the end. Just as he moved toward the end, Yako's voice called.

"I found something, Naruto-kun!"

The blond looked away from an unknown fate and followed the foxes trail. He'd only find out in due time. Right now, he couldn't bare knowing.

Yako stood in a bare room, standing before a golden chair. "There's a paper on this chair. Something about a soul summon."

Naruto stepped in fully and grabbed the course paper. Ancient as it was, it couldn't have just sat out in the open. Someone placed it here. Maybe a long time ago, but they still placed it here.

Naruto assumed that if he looked on that prophecy wall, this moment would be there. Him holding something precious. He sat down and pulled Yako into his lap, letting the fox snuggle against him. He began to read aloud.

"Soul summon." Yako gasped and snuggled closer. "This technique enables the user to summon a significant person in their lives from the dead. While it is forbidden, the soul summon is unlike techniques of reanimation. Summoned beings are not able to fight and be used as weapons. In addition, they can simply be summoned over a course of a few hours.

In order to summon a soul, the user must clear their mind and think of the dead. The signs are difficult to perform, making ever only three people accomplish the technique. The signs include yak, tiger, and five difficult Uzumaki seals.

User, in performing this summon, be mindful that those summoned are usually significant to the user."

That ended the description and he briefly went over the physical description. "Is this going to help me summon Tobirama?"

Yako nodded. "I think so."

The Namikaze stood. "Show me those signs."

* * *

The creator of the technique hadn't lied. The Uzumaki signs were hard to pull off, further emphasizing their secrecy and ability in fuinjutsu.

He was doing well so far, having gotten three of the five Uzumaki seals. However, it was taking long. So long that he'd summoned the rest of the foxes, and all the tailed beasts in the minimal sizes to watch the rest.

He knew he wouldn't make it back to Konoha until maybe two days later.

While Saike, Son Gokū, Mori, Kasai, and Matatabi watched Naruto with the delicacy of knowing, Kokuō, Isobu, Chōmei, and Gyūki spoke with Kawa, Kaze, Chikyu, and Yako.

The only two summons that weren't getting along so well were Shukaku and Kurama. The fox and raccoon dog wrestled in a further corner, but their yelling threw Naruto off.

He stopped on the last seal and watched them with anger. Kurama threw Shukaku on the floor for the ninth time. "I win." he growled in amusement.

Shukaku stood and brushed himself off. "No, I'm older. _I_ win."

The fox lowered to the ground, ready to pounce. "That's wrong and unfair. I'm stronger than y-"

"Hey!" Naruto called to the brothers. They looked. "Get over here and sit quietly or both of you are going back in."

They grumbled underneath their breaths, but came anyway, pushing none another the whole time.

When that was cleared, Naruto cleared his mind, thinking of nothing but Tobirama as he again signed.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" his forest fox, Mori, yelled. "You did them all correctly this time."

Naruto nodded and waited. Matatabi deflated onto the ground "Nothing happened, though."

"I'm right here."

Instead of jumping, Naruto turned around, staring into the red eyes of Tobirama Senju. His supposed great great grandfather.

Tobirama smiled. "It's taken other people weeks to finally master this. But you, grandson, have taken mere hours."

Naruto looked around at his summons, realizing that if they hadn't been there, he would have taken longer. Smirking, the blond closed his eyes and placed a fist high. "I have everyone with me. That's why I can't lose."

Tobirama smiled proudly. "While you have your mother's loud personality, It's hard not to notice remnants of myself in you."

Naruto sat before the full Senju and smiled as the summons cuddled around him. "How so?"

Tobirama smiled and ruffled the boys head. "First we will begin with your heritage and then with dreams."

* * *

 _Tobirama scowled deeply at his beloved brother. Hashirama only smiled._

" _That isn't the point, brother. We came here on trade regulations, not festivities."_

 _Hashirama laughed. "Otouto. You know Mito loved Uzushiogakure. This is her home village. I just thought it would be great if we came for fun instead of political nonsense."_

 _A harsh vein appeared on Tobirama's head. "You lied to me. You brought me here so you and Mito could participate in the annual Uzumaki Week festival. You brought me here as a cover up."_

 _Hashirama smiled sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you."_

 _Tobirama stood; calm exterior, raging interior. "I'm going home." he mentioned._

 _The confession caused Hashirama to grab onto his brother and cling to him for dear life. "No you can't. The elders will have my head."_

" _Well maybe you should have told the truth instead of bring me out here as you 'advisor.'"_

 _Hashirama clung more. "They wouldn't have let us. They would have went on and on about how important it was to be hokage….doing this and that….blah blah blabbudy blah."_

 _Tobirama shook his older brother off. "That's what being hokage is, Hashi."_

" _Please, Tobs. Mito and I haven't had fun in so long. Not to mention in the bedroom, I'm more careless-"_

" _Alright idiot. There's no need to tell me about you sex life." Hashirama sighed in relief until Tobirama said something more. "Or lack thereof."_

 _The two began laughing quietly in their inn room. It had always been an inside joke that Hashirama was too soft._

" _Hashirama.." A soft voice called from outside the room. Mito shuffled on the other side. "Are you ready?"_

 _Their laughter died down and Hashirama blushed. "Yes, dear. I'm coming now."_

 _Hashirama stole a hug from his serious little brother and skipped toward the door, whispering the entire time._

" _I'll be back by ten. Try to have some fun tonight please, Tobs. That scowl will soon be permanent."_

 _And then he was gone. Tobirama shook his head in mild amusement. "You too, brother." He whispered._

 _He knew Hashirama was trying to fall in love with Mito. Mito was a wonderful woman and an even greater leader. Hashirama loved her dearly, to a point where he'd give up his own chances of happiness for her._

 _He just wasn't_ _ **in**_ _love with her. Madara Uchiha, the first traitor of Konoha, had been Hashirama's friend and much more. But when the man left, Hashirama needed to find a wife._

 _Mito was perfect._

 _It would only be some time until the raven fell in love with the calm woman._

 _Escaping his thoughts, Tobirama left his inn, travelling up to the roof for comfort and silence. It was here he could watch the festival of the Uzumaki clan take place._

 _These people were ideally excellent and had been great in both sealing art and prophesying. Even better than some old prophets. And they were lively, always throwing festivals and events._

 _Tobirama wondered briefly if his brother were right. Did he scowl all the time?_

" _Well I don't know you much, but when you do come here, you're always scowling."_

 _The Senju pulled out a kunai and turned, staring into the eyes of a young Uzumaki woman. Her hands were behind her back, but he sensed no danger._

 _He scanned her body. She only wore a brown night gown, signalling she'd not come for the festival._

 _Her skin was slightly tanner than his and her dark lipstick matched her auburn hair like fire._

 _Tobirama shook his head. "How did you manage to sneak up on me."_

 _The woman pushed her wrist forward, displaying a trail of a seal. With a whiff of her fingers, the seal disappeared and her hair flew up. It was then Tobirama could sense her chakra._

 _Fire and wind mixing together and alike, creating a calm storm._

 _She smiled softly, proud of her own strength. "I sealed my presence." She stated._

 _Tobirama had to smirk himself. It had been hard to find a girl who did exceptionally well in Konoha. From what he saw from the upcoming genin of little Hiruzen's class, most of the girls were fangirls and only developed because of a boy. He sensed that habit would remain._

 _And he didn't know if he could break it._

" _That is a tricky technique. You can easily be an assassin."_

 _The woman giggled and crossed her arms with a glint in her eyes. "You must be that scared of me."_

" _I never said that." He mumbled._

 _The Uzumaki shrugged. "Alright. I saw that you were thinking deeply. If you want, I can leave you to it."_

 _Before she turned, Tobirama raised a hand. "I never said that either." He felt hopeless in her presence. Sloppy; something he'd never been._

 _She smiled and came to sit next to him. "If you insist."_

 _They sat quietly for a moment. "You know me because of my fame here, but who are you?"_

 _Another smiled and he wondered what he could possibly be doing to make that happen. "Fusō." She stated._

 _He simply went back to watching the festival._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Hashirama found it odd that ever since they had come back from the festival seven months ago, Tobirama visited nearly every week, using his kunai step technique._

 _Again, it was now time for the Tobirama to go. Hashirama sulked. It had been so long since he hung out with his brother._

" _Why do you keep going back?"_

 _Tobirama grunted and fixed his armor. "Just making sure we're all still friends. Especially after what you pulled."_

 _Hashirama blushed. "It was an accident."_

" _Hm."_

 _It had been the end of the festival when they were just about to leave and having been away from his brother for so long assumed he jumped on Tobirama._

 _It had actually been Ashina, the clan head and Uzushiogakure founder. While the man stated countless times that he was fine, Hashirama couldn't stand the he placed Ashina in the hospital for his ankle._

 _Hashirama sighed. "I just want you to be careful is all. The elders have been going behind my back in something involving Uzushiogakure."_

 _Tobirama stopped out of the door. "I will, brother. I promise."_

* * *

Tobirama sighed before Naruto. "I fell in love with your great great grandmother because she was so different and wonderful."

However, when your grandfather was born, tension was brewing and there was no way I could tell the elders my wife lived in Whirlpool."

Tobirama smiled sadly, eyes closed. "We named him Hawarama Itama Senju. It was a beautiful name and brought back beautiful memories. I raised him the best I could. Fusō thought I was doing great.

I took a five year vacation in Whirlpool and when I wasn't on vacation, I saw Hawarama every single week. It was when he met his wife and was soon to have a child that things began to fall apart."

"What happened, jii-san." Naruto wondered.

"I was old then. Fusō had died a year prior and I was ready to join her. This was around the time your own father was turning 10. Hiruzen was the third hokage. And because I wasn't a village elder, I had no idea what they were doing."

"And that attack happened. The nations along with Konoha tore it down."

"And Hawarama escaped with Kushina. That's what he let me name her."

Naruto smiled softly. "And that was her name."

Tobirama smiled too. "I am with them all now; in our place of rest. Know that I've watched you everyday of your life and know that I'm proud of you all. All my boys. Even Pein and Gaara."

Tears filled Naruto eyes. "I wanted to make everyone proud when they left. I wanted to show them that Gaara and I would be fine. So I nourished him to be excellent, carefree, and loving. I wanted him to be a passed experiment. Did I make them proud? My parents?"

"Everyday of your life. And everyday since then."

"Do you know about my other great great grandfather?"

Tobirama nodded. "I know everything that's happened in your life. And I know the way to beat him."

"You do?"

"And you. You just said, no? When I told you about the seal?"

Naruto looked at his now sleeping summons, all of them snuggled against one another. "I have everyone with me. That's why I can't lose." he mumbled.

Tobirama stood. "And you also have the Will of Fire. And everyone else too. Even that Uchiha friend of yours, Sasuke."

Naruto blushed sheepishly. "You know about that too, Jii-san?"

Tobirama hit him on the head softly. "You really do act like Kushina and Minato. I told you I know everything."

* * *

When Naruto left Uzushiogakure, he left alone. Along with scrolls and photos from his grandfather. It was time to return home. He wondered briefly if they would welcome him.

If not, he wanted Gaara. Gaara was his brother. With a sigh the blond hit his staff on the ground. However, just as he was sinking into the black mass and matter, a redhead jumped on him.

"Let me come with you!"

They ended up in Kumogakure, right in the middle of the market. Everyone turned to stare precisely at them.

Naruto pushed the girl off. "Who are you?" he hissed ready to kill her.

She smiled maliciously. "Karin Uzumaki. I saw you in Uzushiogakure near my old house and I followed you."

Naruto stared at the odd girl. She did have the red hair of fire most had. She did have a loud personality.

"I'm a clanswoman from our clan and if not, I'm your family." She looked down and Naruto wondered if he would ever see Sasuke by the end of the day. "I have nowhere to go, but with you. There's no more of us."

It hurt Naruto more than he wanted. There were times he felt like this when Pein defected. Now here was...Karin and she must have felt worse. At least he had a brother.

Now that he stared...really stared, the girl looked ragged and beaten down. Hungry. Did she not have a place to go, but Uzushiogakure?

 _There's no more of us._

Just Pein, Naruto, Gaara, and now Karin. The last girl. That hurt more than anything too.

"Hey, don't feel sad. I can help you. There's a whole compound in Konoha for Namikaze and Uzumaki alkie. Just for them and some friends. We're family. I can help you."

The girl nodded, but kept her head down.

"I didn't want to ask for a handout, but when I saw that you were from the Uzumaki clan and the prophecy child, maybe it wouldn't be hard."

Naruto only nodded. Being himself was harder than anything, but being near him wasn't. "I have to get home by nightfall. Would you like to come."

The girl nodded.

"Naruto Namikaze."

The blond looked up, finding different girls running for them. He grabbed onto Karin and seeped into the ground quickly.

* * *

The sun was setting and there was no place else to go or hang out for missions for team seven besides the bridge.

Sasuke leaned against it quietly as Kakashi fixed their reports. "Wow, nice job team. Four C-ranks and a D-rank. Let's go see the hokage and-"

"Can I come?" The voice was baritone, but timid and it made Kakashi tense slightly. It made Sasuke jump and Sakura deflate.

They turned to see Naruto, a scrawny girl behind him.

"Didn't expect to see you back here." Kakashi stated casually.

Naruto shrugged and looked away. "I went for knowledge, not power."

"Did you find it, then? The knowledge you were looking for?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as Kakashi walked closer. He put his head down. "Yes."

Kakashi harshly rubbed Naruto's head and then pulled the boy in for a hug. "Good. Don't do it again." An then he hugged Naruto softly, letting him know he was alright.

"I don't want to die before knowing." Naruto whispered.

Kakashi sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on. You have a report for the hokage. And so does your friend."

They began walking and Karin skipped forward to Sakura. "Family. Naruto corrected, making his team raise their brows. "She's an Uzumaki. Cousin I suppose."

They continued walking, Kakashi in the middle, Karin and Sakura ahead, Sasuke walking in stride with Naruto.

Karin grabbed a lock of Sakura's short hair. "Your hair is a bubblegum pink." She stated.

Sakura moved away, crossing her arms and looking up with eyes closed. "Hmph."

Karin blushed haphazardly, either from embarrassment or Sakura's beauty. Eventually, she crossed her arms herself. "Whatever, you're not so great anyway."

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved ahead, making Karin deflate. Kakashi laughed and rubbed the girl's back. "She's not used to seeing another girl act different. She'll come around eventually."

Naruto and Sasuke remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Finally, when no one else payed attention, Sasuke spoke.

"You came back." He whispered.

"I told you I would. I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at him then. "I knew you would."

Naruto smiled in secret.

"Naruto?"

He turned to Sasuke. "Yes."

Sasuke smiled. "Gaara's awake. Just an hour ago he woke. He's still in the hospital recovering, but he's doing well."

The Uchiha didn't miss the tears that spattered the ground from Naruto's cheeks.

 **And that's that. I decided to make Fusō, Nagato's mother in canon to actually have been born during Tobirama's time, enabling her to be his wife. I Wasn't planning on making Tobirama's love life that large, but I did anticipate for Karin to be introduced here.**

 **If you guys didn't notice, there is something brewing between Sakura and Karin. *Silent giggles***

 **Anyway, Next chapter we have a time-skip of two years where our boys are actually 15. And I know you guys forgot about this, but a pairing long silenced is coming back. You shall see.**

 **And Sorry guys. Gaara will definitely be in next chapter more. Alive, you know. See you next time. Don't hesitate to tell me what you loved. Haha.**


	26. Redemption

**Redemption**

 **Three Years Later**

Naruto yawned as he woke up, frowning as he found Gaara sticking to him. The ten year old wouldn't let him go in the past years.

He noted that Gaara was growing very close to him. It was odd that in two years, Gaara would be a genin with him. But, even then Gaara knew the villagers feared Naruto.

The fifteen year old shook Gaara slightly. When the green orbs popped open and smiled, Naruto shook his head.

"Why do you always end up in here? I can never sense you."

Gaara smiled. "I can conceal my own chakra just like you showed me."

Naruto sat up with a smile. How could he forget the days and nights they spent training and reviewing the world? He'd been excellent in the Uzumaki fuinjutsu scrolls Tobirama gave them.

Maybe advanced sealing was Gaara's thing.

He ruffled the red hair, so happy that Gaara was here now and not later. Even so, Naruto still wanted Orochimaru's head for nearly killing the boy. "Would you like to spend the day with me, Gaara?"

The ten year old smiled brightly and his older brother briefly wondered why the boy didn't get bored easily.

Gaara was with Naruto almost everyday of his life and that made the blond wonder deeply. Did Gaara not want to spend time with people his age? With people who weren't hated?

"Yes, big brother. I love being with you."

Naruto smiled. "You sure you don't want spend time with your friends or train with Gai?"

Gaara's face marred into sadness. "You don't want to be with me today?"

"What? No! I'd love to spend my day with you. I just thought maybe you wanted to you know…"

The blond trailed off as he realized he, along with Gaara, had no clue as to why Gaara would want to spend time with anyone other than Naruto. Gaara loved and admired the jinchuriki to a great extent.

With Naruto, either training or seeing Naruto help villagers, his eyes were always glistened. Even When Naruto was distant, he was somewhat always there with Gaara. He watched over the redhead like a hawk.

Naruto knew that Gaara hurt seeing his only family leave the village. Even as a child, the idea of Naruto leaving for few years nearly killed him.

He watched as Gaara laid his head on his tan shoulder. His own laughed roared throughout the room.

"What are we going to do, aniki?"

Naruto thought. He knew he'd have to see his team as well as complete a few missions. He supposed he could show Gaara a bit of the world.

"Would you like to go on a C-rank mission with me? Soon you'll be a genin with me."

They both laughed, remembering the decisions of the elders not to let their greatest asset rank up. Gaara found it absolutely funny that it bit the elders on their asses. No matter how much they begged, Sasuke would not become a chunin unless Naruto was with him.

Still, most of their friends had ranked up to chunin. Even Shikamaru.

"And then we can just train and have fun. How about that hokage tower?"

Gaara jumped on the bed. "Yes! I can't wait for you to see me in action. I'm going to be all like, pew."

Gaara accidentally let sand come from his body, a thing Naruto instilled within him. He smiled sheepishly as his brother spit it out dully. "Sorry, Aniki."

 _Bang!_

The door opened and Karin stormed in with the a sword in hand. "What's wrong, guys? I heard yelling and a jutsu and-"

Karin deflated as she watched her cousins on the bed, one shaking sand from his hair, the other blushing sheepishly.

"You guys…" She trailed off stepping over the sand and sitting on the bed in her bed. "You're both so weird."

The prophecy child laughed. "You're weird too, Kar. That's what makes you us."

Karin shook her head. "No. You two are in your own circle." She stuck her tongue out at Gaara and Naruto snorted.

"Wherever you guys are going, I'm going too."

"Then let's go, family. And Gaara, before you eat, clean this sand up." Naruto stood in a heap.

* * *

Kakashi cautiously dug through the pile of C-ranks that didn't seem suspicious. It must have really been taking energy because he looked up at Gaara.

"Are you sure the hokage allowed you to go on a mission with us, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara gave a thumbs up. "Yes. Since I'm destined to be rookie of the year, I'll need to understand the real world."

"Meh. Alright since your a family member of one of my students…" He trailed off, his single eye catching Naruto's, who shrugged in embarrassment. "I'll let you come."

Sakura humphed. "Why is Karin here then?"

Naruto duly noted that the two kunoichi's relationship was love hate. Karin consistently attempted to impress Sakura and be her friend. Sakura deemed Karin annoying and pestering. When he looked even closer, Karin was a lovesick puppy. Sakura kicked the mutt.

Karin glared softly with a pout. "I'm Naruto and Gaara's cousin, so yeah."

Sasuke shook his head. "Hn. You all sound like a bunch of babies."

Karin lifted her fists, but Kakashi stopped it when Sakura nearly screamed for Sasuke's safety. "Doesn't matter you all. Karin and Gaara deserve to be here as much as we do. Now I found a nice C-rank for us."

"Can we do an A-rank?" Gaara asked impatiently, jumping on Kakashi's legs.

Kakashi pushed the boy backward without so much a glance. "Meh. Just like your brother. Anyway...no. Naruto and Sasuke are still genin while Karin and Sakura are chunin. That's bad on my part to call it."

Gaara deflated. "But Sasuke and Naruto are really jounin, right Kakashi-sensei? Right?" Again, he walked closer to the Hatake.

Kakashi pushed him pack, growing slightly frustrated. "Naruto cut it-" He cut himself off. He looked from Gaara to Naruto and back again. If they didn't look so different, there would be no telling these two apart.

"Our mission is to actually escort the Fire Daimyo's daughter to wind country."

Gaara sighed. "I was hoping for escorting a bridge builder to wave country, but…" He trailed off as Naruto rubbed his head harshly.

"The rank doesn't matter so much, Shuk. What matters is how much effort you put into the mission, whether it's picking weeds or assassinating a mass murderer, you do your best and that's all that matters."

Kakashi nodded. "Gaara, take notes from Karin and your brother. They know a lot about the world. Soon you will too."

He reached forward and rustled Naruto's hair, attempting to fluster his student. And fluster him, he did.

Naruto's eyes averted to Sasuke and the dark raised brows. He deflated. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm 15." The man only chuckled. "Can we do the mission now? I'd like to get some time with Gaara as much as I can?"

"Hai. Hai. Come on team seven and family members. We're off."

Sasuke dropped his pack to make sure everything was in and Naruto checked Gaara's thoroughly.

Everything that Gaara needed for the trip he made sure he had. He'd die if the redhead came back with the slightest scratch. "Holster, uh huh. Kunai, yup. Healing liquid-"

He tensed. It was the most important thing and Gaara had forgotten it. "Gaara, where's your healing liquid?"

Gaara looked around in the bag as if he could scout better. Unwillingly, his cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against his blank skin.

"I left it at home."

Kakashi shrugged. "We can wait for you to get it, Naruto."

"No it's fine. He can use mine." Naruto tucked his own ointment away. "Saiken and Kurama heal me well anyway."

"Alright, let's move out."

Gaara cheered silently, following as Kakashi led and Sakura and Karin behind. Sasuke twisted on his own heel. "Nope." He poked Gaara's forehead and the boy sighed.

"Do I have to get this now? I'm getting stronger. I can tell."

Naruto nodded fiercely. "Not now, Gaar. While I'm here, you'll get this everytime. You know I'm...infamous. And so is Sasuke. It's a curse and a blessing to be with the dangerous duo of Konoha."

Gaara pouted slightly, but moved to Naruto, letting the blond create an invisible shield around him. "This'll last all day."

They watched as Gaara's skin tingled in gold lighting before returning to normality. Enemies who attempted to hit him would merely be flown back.

"Where's the girl that we're escorting to wind?" Sasuke quietly questioned, flicking Gaara's forehead once again.

They began walking and Naruto pointed to a tall girl around their ages. "By the gate speaking with Karin."

They watched as the girl turned in their direction, awwed at Gaara, skimmed Sasuke's form. However when her eyes skimmed Naruto's full form, she froze.

Everyone noticed. Sasuke grit his teeth. "I'll kill her before she even thinks about i-"

He was cut off by a loud squeal. The Fire Daimyo's daughter squealed and jumped around. "This'll be the best trip ever."

Gaara pushed closer to Naruto with a pout, holding on to the taller boy's arm. "You're my brother, not hers." he whispered possessively. Naruto understood fine and well. Gaara had wanted Naruto to teach him things and spend his entire quantity of attention on the redhead. With a fangirl, things like that didn't go well.

Naruto nodded. "You got that right." Out of spite, his Ichibi and blue eyes skimmed the girl's figure, deciding they liked dark hair, muscles, and pale skin above anything else. So they only had the hots for a single person. What was the big deal?

Sasuke pushed him. "Naruto. She's our client." he hissed.

Naruto blushed. "Sorry?" More of a question than a statement. If Sasuke knew his real thoughts, which would he be more angered by?

They turned back her blushing cheeks and twiddling thumbs. "Great." Sasuke muttered. "Now she has the wrong idea."

* * *

Naruto cringed as the girls ahead of him squealed. He couldn't fathom what made them- Sakura and Yuka, that was her name- squeal so much.

Looking over, he watched as Gaara pointed out all his strengths to his older cousin. Karin nodded, but she was more focused on glaring into the girl's conversation ahead.

"Konohamaru and Hanabi get so jealous that my brother's strong and powerful. They get jealous when I learn new things. That's why I'm rookie of the year."

He shook his head at the boy's tinge of childhood arrogance, hoping silently it would dissolve by the time graduation appeared. If anything, he feared the confidence.

Confidence was a disruption to life in the Namikaze family. Afterall, it was confidence that led Naruto into seeking power and confidence gave Pein the idea that he would not be caught.

Maybe he liked this tinge of arrogance.

"Are you listening to me?"

The blond looked up and over, finding Sasuke's pretty face. "Yes. I'm listening to you."

"What did I say, dobe?"

"What did I say, dobe?" Naruto mocked in annoyance.

The Uchiha pushed him slightly and they both smiled. "I said, I think I found a way to defeat Hikari's monster." Sasuke whispered. He didn't want Gaara hearing.

Over the past two years, Naruto had revealed everything about his travels Sasuke needed to know. The main points included the prophecy and what was within his body. It hurt Sasuke a lot.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, it hurt the Uchiha more than anything in the world. But he'd keep it a secret.

Since then, he and Naruto had been looking through ancient techniques, attempting to keep Naruto alive. Naruto wondered if he could tell Sasuke to leave it alone and let fate have its way. However, could he hurt Sasuke more, much less Gaara?

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Sasuke blushed lightly and just as he opened his mouth, a loud yelp cut them off. Naruto watched as Gaara tripped, falling to the ground by a missed step.

Naruto tensed and ran, attempting to catch the boy. It had been too late.

The sharp twigs of summer sting upon the ground had cut parts of his face, hands, and shirt.

Naruto rushed over, grabbing his bag and pulling a cloth from it. "Shit." He hissed. The barrier didn't work on small things like that.

Gaara put his hands up, but the jinchuuriki spoke. "Are you alright? Let me put this ointment on it." Damnit, Gaara, stay still."

Sakura sighed. "It's just a few cuts, Naruto. Let the boy live."

Naruto stopped and stared over Gaara. Could they claim him an exaggerator? They didn't see what he saw.

 _The world rushed by in a blur and Naruto knew the pain was coming. Gaara was falling, and falling fast he was, onto a thick branch, right in the middle of his stomach. It went by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. The blond could feel his own bones move in a way they shouldn't, jangled. Without knowing, he knew there was blood seeping from skin that seconds ago was smooth. He didn't don't move - anything to delay the part where he had to take in what Gaara looked like now. Torn and dirty skin, reddened, weeping._

 _The gap in the boy's stomach was sharp enough to cut flesh as if it posed no resistance. At once a fountain of red came from the wound, the ebb and flow in time with a terrified heart, killing the boy all the faster. Naruto stood watching as if he could not hear the screams of pain, as if it were a silent theatre production of no importance. He never moved at all until Gaara's mark was bled out, his red blood mingling with the gravel and taking on an earthy hue. Then he would make a precise turn and march on, never even a spot of blood on himself or a thought in mind of his now dead brother._

 _But, the blood kept gushing out of Gaara. It didn't gush in a constant flow, but in time with the beating of Gaara's heart. At first it came thick and strong, flowing through his fingers as they clasped the ripped flesh. He felt the blood move over his hand, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than his own skin. After a few moments more the blood was still leaving his rapidly paling flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker._

"Aniki?" Naruto broke out his his daymare and watched Gaara, who had been applying the ointment on himself. "I'm fine."

The green eyes made him cease his own heavy breathing. "Yeah." He whispered, he stood helping his brother up. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Haruto pushed further in. ' _Tell him what you saw. Tell him what will happen.'_

He inhaled and grabbed hold of his brother, pulling him along with the rest of the team. "Stay with me, now Gaara. We're almost to Suna."

Gaara sighed. "I can't be stronger."

Naruto stopped and looked back, staring down at his brother. Gaara put his head down. As if Naruto's gaze was mightier than anyone or anything. "What?"

"I can't get stronger because you won't let me."

Naruto ushered the team to move forward as he stared at his brother. "Gaara. I train you all the time. You're an academy student beyond the rank of chunin because of what I've taught you. How...how can you say that?"

Gaara wiped his eyes, frustrated at being so weak before his older brother. "It's true. Brother, you are my safety, shelter when the storm winds rise to fever pitch. You've been the one my heart relies on for as long as I can remember. Since the death of the Namikaze, I owed you more than anything. I learned to be more like you. When I was scared, you saved me. Kissed me as brothers do."

Naruto's heart broke a little at Gaara's own. Had Gaara always felt inferior or was it just coming more because he was growing?

"I was shattered and you put the pieces back together with tender love, as brothers do. I curled into you, felt your protection, as a little brother does. Yet there's going to be a time when the roles reverse. I see it coming like the lights of a distant train. So let me grow strong dear brother, strong enough to shelter you when your storm breaks."

Gaara wiped his eyes. "I can't grow if I'm being sheltered."

Naruto thought, guilty and embarrassed at his own volition. He'd treat Gaara like a child, but in reality, the boy was growing. Gaara was growing and everyone, but Naruto accepted it. He felt ashamed for trying to hold on so long.

If Pein were still around, would he be treating Naruto like the blond treated Gaara? Probably not so much.

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Shuk." He always did it. Treated Gaara like he was more precious than anything in the world, but maybe he was overdoing it.

He cared too much. He was Gaara's protector and guardian after all. And he had to protect Gaara from anything. Why wouldn't he? Naruto grew up learning how to protect Gaara. It was instilled in his blood the moment he saw the whiney little child.

He told Gaara just that and the redhead smiled sadly. "I know. But I promise, if you let me do things on my own, I won't let you down."

Naruto smirked with his eyes closed. "Hn. I know you wouldn't. You're too strong for that, Rookie of the year."

Gaara blushed at the praise, so used to talking about it, but never when his brother, prophecy child, joined in. "You've been around Sasuke too much." he commented, wrinkling his nose as Naruto squeezed it.

The blond smirked. "Hn." He joked. "I know."

They laughed and Gaara hugged the 15 year old. "Can you take the barrier off now?"

Naruto ruffled his hair. "You're pushing it." He warned.

Gaara laughed as the blond grabbed him. "I know."

Naruto stomped his staff.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: Single Movement Technique."**

Gaara laughed as they sunk into the ground and appeared next to their teammates. Sasuke glance at Naruto. "Usuratonkachi."

"Hey, teme-"

"Enough you two." Kakashi stated loudly, ceasing their potential banter. Sometimes even he wondered how they managed to stick together all these years. "It's nearing nightfall. We'll rest here. By tomorrow, we'll be in Sunagakure."

Naruto sighed heavily. He really wanted to be back in Konoha. That way, Gaara wouldn't have to survive a night in the wilderness of the world. But he guessed not.

They quickly set up camp. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara had a tent, Kakashi, and then Karin, Yuka, and Sakura shared.

After dinner the blond stood. At the same time, he and Sasuke spoke.

"I'll take first watch."

They stared at one another and Kakashi sighed. "In order to avoid the largest debate of who has more energy, you both can take first watch."

And there they sat. Naruto leaned his heavy back and shoulders against a tree, listening to the calm beating heart of his best friend.

Sasuke was close, the sword Itachi had been training him in close to his chest. He laid his head on the blond's shoulder.

"You won't die, Naru. I promise you won't. Not while I'm here."

Naruto simply nodded. "I know."

"My brother…" Sasuke began.

"Itachi" Naruto pushed forward.

"My brother has been sick. He's been waking up every morning and throwing up. Three days ago, while you were training Gaara in motion sleep…"

"The week of meditation." Naruto murmured.

"Yeah, that. It had been the third week Itachi was sick. So my father finally took him to the hospital. It was odd and a bit unsettling. They found more chakra in Itachi. Another heart, beating and alive."

Naruto laid his head against the tree. He couldn't believe what he already knew.

"They said Itachi is pregnant. Three weeks along. He said it must have happened on a mission. Father kept asking him, but Itachi...he doesn't know who the father is...of the child I mean. Father said the child will be heir of the clan, but Itachi still has to marry a woman and produce more children."

Sasuke sighed. "There's a human in Itachi and it's going to be here in about eight months, Tsunade-sama said."

Naruto smiled softly. "You're going to be an uncle. At only 16."

Sasuke smiled too. "Is that all you can say?"

 _Yes,_ Naruto thought. If he said more, Sasuke would know. He closed his eyes, replaying how it happened in his head. How it went down. He couldn't say anything more to Sasuke about the Uchiha being an uncle.

Because he was too.

* * *

 _Itachi and his ANBU squad jumped through the trees, attempting to get back to Konoha in time to cleanse their sins and drown their murders in the love of family._

 _Yugao laughed lightly, wiping her blade clean. "Taichou, we are going fast. We should slow down."_

 _Itachi shook his head. "This is the right pace-" The 20 year old cut himself off, stopping as he felt the chakra hiding somewhere._

 _His team stopped as well. He waved. "Move on. I'm going to scout this area. Don't come back unless I send one of my crows."_

 _A series of Hais and they disappeared amongst the trees. When he was sure they were alone, he called softly._

" _Come out, coward."_

 _The figure stepped from behind the trees and stared at Itachi, his purple eyes glowing in the moonlight. "It's been long, hasn't it?"_

 _Itachi looked away. "I was ordered to kill you on sight if seen."_

" _I know."_

" _You killed your clan. The fourth hokage."_

" _I know."_

" _You've doomed your brothers. Especially the blond."_

 _The man sighed. "I know."_

" _He wants to kill you."_

" _I know that too."_

' _He's only doing what you told him."_

" _I did tell him to kill me."_

 _Itachi smiled sadly, angry that their lives had been ruined because of the choices of others._

" _I don't hate you."_

 _He let Pein come over and kiss him. Kiss his face, neck, eyes, heart, entire being. And when their clothes had been shed and they danced, Pein smiled at Itachi, kissing him for a final time._

" _I know. And I don't hate you."_

* * *

Naruto sighed loudly, glad that the comfort of his shoulder had put Sasuke to sleep.

Was Sasuke so oblivious to that? Naruto knew Pein was the father. He knew the Uchiha knew. Just Sasuke didn't. Itachi would tell him in due time.

He wondered briefly how powerful the child would be when born. And this made him smile.

His family….his clan would be reborn in three different ways. His family. So small and young...inside Itachi. His love's brother and his brother's love.

"Pein." The teen whispered.

 **And that's that. Once again, thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. Next chapter, we'll see Itachi's progress. I mean the whole next chapter is a progress, with a few extra bits in there. Eh...maybe not. Maybe we won't see Itachi's progress so much. If and when Sasuke gets pregnant, we'll definitely see his progress. It's inevitable. Haha. You'll understand when you see the title. Haha. Don't hesitate to tell me what you liked.**


	27. Pein

**Pein**

 **Guys, please don't be sad about this chapter. I know what you're going to think, but hey. It had to be this was. Also, Thanks for all the reviews last time. It means a lot. Anyway, enjoy people. You're about to gain a lot of knowledge of what's happened so far.**

He'd declare himself a saint after this day. Naruto would be known as an angel. How could he not? He hadn't once thought of ways to kill his teammates as Kakashi trained him.

Kakashi watched as the blond breathed in deep breaths. Meditation was always a key component for the Naruto, especially to conquer Sage jutsu.

"That's good, Naruto. If you give your all, you won't fail."

Naruto concentrated deeply. Unfortunately, in his ear, there was a soft laugh. To anyone else, it was a murmur. But to Naruto, it was a laugh.

He opened up a single eye and stuck out his tongue. "Bloop."

That got the Uchiha. He covered his mouth with a ferocious blush and glared at Naruto. The blond laughed.

Within his mind, Gyuki sighed.

" **How are we going to win a soon war if Naruto lets the Uchiha distract him?"**

Naruto began to speak, but Kurama spoke first. " **You didn't know? Naruto is in love with Uchiha."**

The blond blushed deeply. 'I'm not.' he lied easily. He looked to Sasuke, who'd been leaning against a nearby tree, Sakura close and hovering.

Over the past year, the raven had changed. He'd gotten taller than most of their graduating classmates besides Naruto and he'd change his clothing.

Instead of the blue and white he once looked great in, the Uchiha turned toward the all black attire. Long sleeved Black shirt that showed the Uchiha fan upon the back. Over it, he wore a half sash. The outfit was completed with black pants and high black shinobi sandals. As a growing teen male, Naruto thought the Uchiha looked good.

If good wasn't enough, he relied on his nightly thoughts to keep the image. Sasuke was fucking beautiful. Every girl in the village in village knew and so did Naruto. Naruto fucking loved him. He wondered why Sasuke did not flaunt his beauty.

" **Told you you were in love."**

'Shut it, fox.'

Kakashi frowned deeply at his blond student. The student who was supposed to save the world soon.

"Naruto. How many times have we gone over the importance of your training?"

"It was Sasuke." The fifteen year old whined. "He laughed."

There eyes turned to Sasuke, whose own eyes were closed. He held a small smirk. "Dobe. It's no one else's fault you can't concentrate."

Sakura giggled behind her hand and Kakashi sighed. "Don't blame anything on your teammates, Naruto. You can't do that when war starts."

Naruto sighed. "We've been training all morning. Can we take a break? I promised I'd let Haku meet Temari today. She'll only be here for a day."

Kakashi stopped to think. "Hm...I could let you have some free time and potentially risk the world's safety or I could keep you training."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Just let him go, sensei. He wants to see how Itachi is doing. He's eight months along."

Kakashi contemplated even more. "Let him train or let him see a pregnant friend, risking the fate of future babies."

"Sensei" Naruto whined further.

Sakura giggled. "This is Naruto Namikaze. The one training to be hokage?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. What do you think?"

Sakura watched her friend and teammate with the slightest smile upon her face. Eventually, Naruto gave a feral smirk and she looked back. "We're doomed."

Kakashi only looked at Naruto and smiled proudly. "I know."

Naruto noticed the hidden message between their small conversation. If Kakashi held so much faith in him and Sakura believed he could be stronger than he was now, maybe he'd win.

Someone grabbed his arm and he looked to obsidian eyes. Sasuke shrugged. "I'm stealing him now."

As Sasuke performed his shunshin, Naruto smiled and Kakashi shook his head. "Be back by tomorrow."

They disappeared. The blond sighed in relief when he witnessed the buildings of the Namikaze compound. "He won't leave me alone."

Sasuke smirked. "They expect a lot from you."

Naruto watched the other teens face for a single moment. "I won't be fighting alone."

"I know."

They walked together in silence, going to retrieve Haku to meet the Kazekage. With Gaara at school, Itachi pregnant, Karin on a mission, and Sakura a chunin, the two genin decided they would joint their daily activities.

Both were fine with such. It hurt Naruto to be so close and yet so far. He wanted Sasuke more than anything, but he could not have him. He'd once told Sasuke that the raven loved him. He said nothing back about it since.

His thoughts may have caused him to stare into the pale teens face. Sasuke glared. "What are you looking at, dobe?"

To protect himself, he glared back. "Nothing that interests me."

"Hn."

This was how Sasuke won their banters. All he needed to say was 'hn' and that meant 'fine.' It was his way of ignoring Naruto.

After a moment of silence, Naruto nudged the Uchiha. "I lied. So you do interest me. You've gotten stronger over the years you're my best friend. You interest me a lot."

Sasuke laughed as they reached Haku and Zabuza's home. Knocking softly, the boy waited patiently. Haku answered the door with a smile.

The 16 year old was definitely odd. He'd gotten taller as well. Although his face still resembled that of a girl's, Haku's shaped had grown more defined. Shoulders broader and arms thicker. So he did look odd….standing with his hair down, wearing a pink kimono. "Is Temari-sama already here?"

"A few hours since she arrived. Right now she's in a trade meeting with the baa-chan, but she'll be done by the time we get there."

Haku nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Naruto barged into the hokage's office, grabbing Temari's arm gently. "You finished? Let's go."

Before they left the room, Tsunade's fist collided with the blond's head. "Damnit, brat! How many times do I have to tell you barging in here is not okay?"

Naruto rubbed his head with a whine. "But, you said you'd be done by this time."

"Doesn't matter." she grumbled. "There are highly advanced ANBU and Suna enforcers outside. How'd you get in here and past them?"

"Uh...I sealed my chakra."

Before Tsunade could further impale him, Temari cut in. "I did request to meet one of Naruto's friends, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade sighed. "Go on then. And be safe."

The two nodded and left. It was an odd friendship they had. Suna and Konoha knew too well. A kage and a genin good friends through an invasion. Naruto noted that over the years, he and Temari had relied on one another. They'd grown close.

So when the boy vowed to protect Konoha, he vowed to protect Suna too. His friends lived there.

"How's it like being a kage?" he asked casually as they walked down the steps.

Temari smirked. "Boring and exciting. You should know."

The Namikaze laughed heartedly. "Yes. I'm still a genin, but once the villagers trust me, Tsunade promised to move me to jounin immediately. How've you and Kankuro been? It's been so long since we saw one another."

"We've been getting by. Soon, Suna and Konoha will be the strongest allies in the world. Because of you of course."

Naruto had done a lot for the other villages, even Kiri, who once held a bounty upon his head. Now, they trusted him with their lives. Because of Temari and Naruto's friendship, Konoha and Suna were trusted allis.

He grinned sheepishly. "Huh, I never really thought about that."

"The only one that needs to join is the Raikage and Mizukage. The kumo man has a strong head."

Naruto laughed. "I visited a few times and grew close to his brother, Killer B. A will be in soon. I'm not so sure about Mei. She loves being independent."

They both laughed as they left the hokage tower. Temari spotted Sasuke before she noticed Haku.

"That's your lover."

Naruto blushed hazardly. "What?! I don't...Sasuke's not…" He trailed off as Temari smiled. He was defeated. Temari knew. She may have knew years ago during the chunin exams. For an odd reason, she could read him like Chi could.

She wasn't simply a good friend; she became part of his soul, much to his dismay.

Laughing, the girl bumped him. "Who's the pretty boy with Sasuke?"

Naruto laughed. "That's Haku, idiot."

Instead of laughing at the insult, Temari put her head down and blushed deeply. Fucking blushed. Naruto wouldn't be so shocked if it were Ino or Sakura.

But, Temari was like Tenten and Hinata. Maybe even tougher. This was the girl Naruto had grown to know in three years. One that never looked away, who when she'd seen men get murdered and injured and never looked away; and when her father died, did not look away. And when she witnessed some of Haruto's creations hurting her own, still did not look away; she only fought those beast and sent them to hell.

Her men recovered. Mute and off balance from the attacks. More because of their eyes than their twisted limbs. They resembled monsters of the night and Temari still never looked away. She was fucking powerful.

But seeing Haku, she looked away. Embarrassed and shy. "Oh Kami." Naruto spoke.

This must have broke Temari out of her slumber because she glared at Naruto. "Not a fucking word."

When they neared, Haku simply smiled at the girl. "It is nice to finally meet you, Kazekage-sama. Naruto has told me great things."

Temari smiled. "Only great. That means he hasn't said much." She and Naruto laughed. "But, please call me Temari."

Haku nodded. "When I first came to Konoha, Naruto showed Zabuza and I a wonderful place. Down by a river…" He trailed off and Temari grabbed his arm.

"Well come on then. Bye Sasuke...bye Naruto."

The dangerous duo stared after their friends and Naruto deflated. "Haven't seen her in months and she decides to spend her day with a potential lover."

Eventually he turned toward Sasuke with a bright smile. "Well, what do you want to do, teme?"

Sasuke smiled and looked down with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke smirked and lifted his head, eyes open. His mangekyo Sharingan made Naruto freeze. "Let's battle."

With that, the Uchiha punched Naruto. From close range, it seemed weak. Naruto begged to differ as he flew back and crashed into the Konoha market area. Many people watched as Sasuke walked over slowly to the fallen Namikaze.

When Naruto stood with a feral grin, they busied themselves back to their priorities. When Naruto and Sasuke fought, they'd mess up, but they'd fix the damage later. They'd make the fight quick before Kakashi came to quick both their asses.

To avoid hurting a villager, Naruto jumped into the air as Sasuke stared him down. " **Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"**

He laughed maniacally as the series of flames were controlled by Sasuke and hard to avoid as they followed Naruto at a constant speed. The blond performed his own techniques, not speaking as water left his hands and dispelled the attack.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, Teme."

Sasuke laughed. "No you do."

It was only that smirk that told Naruto the Uchiha had gotten him all along. While his tailed beast were able to resist dojutsu, Naruto wasn't. Or maybe it was just the sharp handsome features in the eyes the blond couldn't resist.

Either way, he inhaled sharply as rocks formed around him. Sasuke stared at him. "Die!" He didn't even scream as the rocks crushed him.

While not avoidable, genjutsu was noticed. Naruto knew what was real and what wasn't. And that wasn't the case. These were the things he saw in his nightmares. The thing Haruto showed him. They didn't scare him much.

The blond waved his staff, absorbing the chakra used for the technique.

Sasuke smirked. "Using that move again? You'll get enough of absorbing my chakra."

Naruto smiled himself and jumped toward the Uchiha. "Careful. The last thing you want is for me to place a seal on your heart."

The two engaged in a large taijutsu match, dodging civilians at the same time. They laughed at their play.

Just as Sasuke punched his friend into the ground, Shisui flickered into existence. Although the man was blind, he got by how he could. He was still able to sense chakra, hence why he found them. However, he was not able to engage in combat.

"Naruto. Sasuke."

The Namikaze stood up with a smile. "Yes? We were just on our way to see Itachi. No need to worry."

Shisui smiled. "That's the thing. Itachi is in labor."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Labor?"

"Yes. It seems the little one wanted out early."

Sasuke smiled and grabbed hold of Naruto. "We'll be right there, Shisui. We're just going to pick up a few things first."

Shisui simply nodded and flickered out of existence.

Sasuke, having known that Pein had fathered Itachi's child, pulled Naruto along. "Come on, dobe. We're about to be uncles."

Naruto smiled softly at the Uchiha's happiness, a rare state with anyone else.

"Uncles." he whispered. They began walking side by side. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto nervously bit his thumb. "Do you remember when I defected for a day?"

Sasuke looked at him with a sad smile. "Yes. We uh….we all do."

Naruto nodded. "When you were about to cut my…."

"Yeah." the Uchiha whispered, still not forgiving himself for the slash on Naruto's chest.

"Yeah. I told you you couldn't. Do you remember why I said you couldn't kill me?"

He turned his head to the side to avert the gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

Naruto answered for him. "I told you that you loved me."

Sasuke glared sharply, but his awkward beet red face demolished his own beasts. "What does it matter?"

Naruto shrugged with his hands in his pocket and looked away. "It doesn't." he lied. "I was just wondering if that were true."

Sasuke said nothing and then he crossed his own arms. "Even if I did, we could never be together. You have a clan to rebuild and I have to help my brother in taking care of my own. We could never….It's not true."

Naruto grabbed hold of the Uchiha's arm. "Hey." he glared softly. "Tell me one thing."

"What?" the raven hissed, but it had been weakened.

Naruto blushed slightly and moved in closer. Just one kiss and he would see if the Uchiha loved him or n-

 _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

A series of explosions and Naruto flew away from Sasuke. Everything blackened.

* * *

He woke in agony and semi-blindness amid a chaos. Then as he began to recover his consciousness, Naruto found himself laying by a pillar some distance from where he had been standing with Sasuke:

He could see a restaurants. a place where tables and chairs were all upside down, legs in the air, amid debris of glass and breakage: he saw the the market almost empty, nearly everybody gone: he saw old man Teuchi helping his daughter up, advancing aghast to the place of debris: he saw Sasuke standing not far off, white as a sheet, but helping others up. And still Naruto had no idea of what had happened. He thought perhaps something had broken down. He could not understand.

Someone was shaking him. The blond looked up, finding Gaara in his face. "Aniki."

He must not have been breathing as Gaara squeezed his nose and slapped him softly. And then it came, the sharp intake of breath.

He was breathing, but the air just didn't go in, like his lungs were surrounded by metal bands. Next came the rising panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground.

Gaara shook him again. "Aniki."

The blond gasped in stood in a tremor. "Gaara! Sasuke! What's happened."

Gaara looked among and around the ruins of Konoha. "It's Pein-nii-san. He's destroyed the village."

Wasting no time, the blond pushed Gaara toward Sasuke. "This is my fight, get to the hospital and you know how to place a barrier around it, Shuk."

Gaara nodded. "What about the citizens?"

"I'll handle them." Sasuke nodded and stared at Naruto in a heap of fear. Confusion and hope.

"Go!" The blond yelled. They disappeared. He watched as they citizens ran around attempting to pick up their knocked out friends and family.

"Help!" A small voice. A child screaming.

The boy he saw had been stuck beneath rubble, but still alive. He was afraid and in pain. His mother and other civilians were around, attempting to lift the rubble.

Naruto ran over to the boy. He kneeled down as others began mumbling. How crazy it seemed for him to help them after they'd treated him like a monster.

The boy stared at him. "It hurts." he cried.

"I got you. Don't squirm, kid. Just don't squirm."

With a single flick of his finger, the rubble flew away and off the boy. The people around gasped at the blood and twisted limbs.

His legs were bent backwards, as sign he's been runnin just as the rubble hit. There was blood on his back and neck.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them trying to be strong for the mother and her child. "You alright, kid. Everything's gonna be fine."

He clumsily reached into his pack and pulled out his green healing liquid. "See this here." He attempted in a soothing manner. "I got this from God Chi herself. It helps you with anything. Don't you worry."

Naruto mixed his own chakra within the cup and controlled the liquid. It came as a ball and he hovered it over the boy.

"It's going to be just like a shower, okay?"

The boy attempted to nod, but whimpered at the pain. That's when Naruto began to move the liquid over his body.

"Look!" A man cried.

They watched as the boy's limbs pushed back into place and the blood seeped away. The moved his neck and happy tears left his mother's eyes.

Instead of hugging her son like Naruto assumed she would, she engulfed him instead, smothering he in so much love it warmed him. "Thank you." She sobbed.

Naruto stood and helped the young boy up, fist bumping him.

When he noticed again the ravaged village, he moved back. "I have to stop this. I'll place a barrier around everyone in Konoha though. This'll protect you while I fight."

The blond closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting himself feel every chakra signature in Konoha, besides Pein's. " **Godlike Divinity: Light Barrier!"**

The citizens skins shimmered and the blond jumped away. If he could just follow his brother's chakra, he'd be able to stop him.

"Naruto."

The call was sharp and still remembered, fresh in the back of his head. It had been what….nine years? Nine years since the death of their clan and Naruto had seen Pein.

It was an inexplicit thing for him to always shudder under Pein's gaze. Because in all, since the beginning of their time, Pein was always mightier, whether it be his gaze or his build. He always towered over his brothers as a clan heir should have. And he was staring. It had once been a powerful gaze; powerful enough to make the young blond look down.

The stare wasn't intentionally cold, but his face somehow lacked the mobility others had. His rinnegan eyes would rest on a point, even a person, and he'd stay like that...longer than the average person would. Others would alter their paths not to cross his and stand further back than was customary. It was like the elongated eye contact demanded a greater degree of physical separation.

He always stared down at Naruto that way. It once made Naruto look down, embarrassed and ashamed to be less stronger and mightier.

But today was different. Yesterday, he woke, went about his day, and slept. Today, he woke, went about his day, and then everything changed.

Naruto's whole body shimmered as he stared at Pein. He did not once falter or look away. So much that Pein looked down with a soft sad smile.

"All that's changed now, huh?"

Naruto glared and rushed forward. "Pein!"

They punched one another at the same time, but only Naruto flew backward. It did not stop him.

Pein laughed maniacally. "You should do better. A fault of teacher and student is that the teacher knows all of your moves. They taught you. I taught you for some time, brother. What have I told you about rushing into things. This is what has gotten Jiraiya killed and Kakashi as well."

He watched as Pein's paths came near him. Ready to fight the blond. Five of them. He'd remembered what Pein once called it when they were children. The Six Paths of Pain.

Naruto stood, disoriented. Pein had already killed pervy-sage and Kakashi-sensei. It angered him. Thinking of his training this morning with the Hatake, the blond smiled mischievously. Kakashi's words entered his mind.

" _Sage mode is very important, Naruto. And while Jiraiya isn't in Konoha now to teach you, I have some knowledge on it. Don't worry, brat. I'll help you."_

He bit his thumb. Pein watched as a large scroll formed around the boy's yellow cloak. As yellow toad-like irides, orange in pigment, formed around his eyes.

"Sage mode." the rinnegan child whispered proudly.

Naruto threw his palm upon the ground as a huge gust of smoke filled the air. It blinded the village for a moment, as they could not see the two brothers' battle.

When it cleared, however, most gasped.

Naruto stared below at Pein's army as he stood with his own.

Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken.

Pein as the Deva Path, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka.

"Pein. You attacked this village that I vowed to protect. Our younger brother is here. Our deceased family is here. Everyone in this village is family and you tried to destroy them."

Pein smiled. "And they destroyed us."

Before the brother's could argue once more, Tsunade jumped before Naruto.

She and Pein stared one another down. "I never met you. I imagined that if I knew you before the murder of your family, it would be harder to defeat you now."

Pein smiled. "My, Otouto. Who else will defend you here? First Kakashi, who once refused to take care of you. And now a hokage. Watching you all these years and how could I not see that Konoha has began to accept you?"

Pein smirked with his eyes closed. When they opened, they seemed determined. "Tsunade of the sannin. I encourage you to leave my brother and I to fight. This is not a fight for a mere kage. We are much stronger. I've already taken one of your lives. Don't make me repeat history."

Tsunade moved into a slow fighting stance, a signal she'd already been weakened. "You being in this village is a threat. As Hokage of the leaf I am destined to protect everyone here."

Pein smiled. "Very well. I haven't committed a massacre in years."

At this, the Asura path moved forward, rushing at Tsunade in all its might. Naruto pushed his sage chakra into his fist.

Jumping down, he punched the path.

At first hand, the path buried into the ground with a muffled scream. Then as if a pressure bomb was let off inside it's body, thousands of small fragments of skin shattered in unison - horror with a mesmerizing beauty. It appeared to spread with the grace of snow, yet in truth it was more of a wild avalanche.

Naruto had utterly destroyed the Asura path.

He turned his back to Pein, never fering in the face of danger. There were few people in his world that had been able to look unfazed in a battle.

Like Itachi sitting, or Sasuke leaning against something, Pein talking as if he and the enemy were friends, or Hinata smiling and rubbing her chin, or even Shikamaru staring bored, Naruto was also able to laugh in the face of danger. He turned away from it, giving it a chance to jump at him.

Pein did not jump.

"Baa-chan. You're weakened and this is my fight. Only I can defeat him."

Tsunade opened her mouth to differ, but the blond had turned to Gamakichi. "Take her somewhere safe and have Gaara place a seal around her. Let no one interfere."

The toad nodded and ran off, watching as the civilians moved out of the way and proceeded to watch.

Naruto finally turned back to his brother. "That's one down. Five more to go, aniki. I swear I'll defeat you today."

Pein smiled. "Of course, brother. Let's see how strong you've gotten."

The animal path moved forward. " **Summoning Rinnegan!"**

The creatures summoned were tremendous. A giant Multi-headed dog, a giant ox, and a large rhino.

Proving to be the bullhead, the rhino charged at Naruto first, letting the blond notice his mistakes and weaknesses. He was slow.

Meaning that it'd be easy for him to dodge. He carefully moved to the side and grabbed the creature, throwing it into the air gracefully.

The ox and dog came afterward.

" **Sage art: Big Ball Rasengan."**

The attack hit them head on, giving Naruto time to turn toward his summons. "Fight them and defeat them."

The largest toads jumped into the air. Just as Naruto turned around, the Preta path pushed his fist out.

Naruto dodged easily. "Another bull-head." he mumbled. "I can just use Frog Kata to knock you down."

The blond intentionally punched toward the side of Preta's face, missing and not missing all together. Although his fist did not connect, the natural energy around expanded the range.

The Preta path was knocked out before they knew it.

"Two down." He mumbled.

He and Pein stared at one another, both panting at the energy they had to use. Pein in controlling all his summons and paths, and Naruto in action.

As soon as Pein blinked, the blond moved on to hand signs.

Pein smiled. "A new technique. I've never seen those signs before. Did you make it yourself, otouto?"

Naruto smirked and stared down the remaining four paths. Deva, Human, Animal, and Naraka.

" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."**

He threw it easily, hoping they would do what he believed. The paths as well as Pein began to move, but Naruto expanded the attack.

He watched as the Rasenshuriken completely destroyed the Human Path.

Pein smiled easily. "You're almost out of your Senjutsu. And I know all your other techniques because I taught them to you. What will you do now, brother?"

Just as Naruto opened his mouth, a dust cloud formed before him and he hurled toward Gamabunta, who swallowed he and the Animal Path whole.

Before the path could regain his vision, Naruto formed two rasengan in his hand and attacked, destroying the Animal path at once.

"That's the last of my Senjutsu." Naruto told Gamabunta.

The toad spit him and the destroyed path out as Pein began to attack fully. "You're weakened, but I know you. You have something else in store."

Naruto moved back and tossed his scroll to Fukasaku, who summoned a shadow clone of Naruto.

The blond quickly absorbed the clone's senjutsu, silently thanking Kakashi for thinking of a possibility such as Naruto running out of Senjutsu.

The clone dispersed and Pein nodded. "I knew it."

Naruto formed the rasenshuriken once again and hurled it at Pein only. However, the attack was absorbed by the Preta Path.

He growled silently, knowing and remembering that Pein was able to regenerate bodies. _The outer path,_ he mused.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Two clones appeared beside him and helped him form two rasengan in each hand. "Smoke." He whispered.

The red smoke was dropped, obscuring Pein's vision of what Naruto was doing. Naruto and a single clone stood, both holding a rasenshuriken.

He hurled the chakra shuriken at Pein, knowing the Preta path would grab and absorb it.

And absorb it did. Just as the rasenshuriken reached the path, it transformed into the second clone and hit Preta easily, subduing it.

Naruto threw another Shuriken, knowing Pein did not have protection. He knew Pein would still dissipate it.

It gave himself time to jump through the smoke and destroy the outer path.

His clone prepared to kill the Preta path, however, Pein repelled it as well as the toads.

He was left alone to fight. Pein smiled. "What could you do now?"

He ran to Naruto with the Preta path. On both sides, they punched Naruto, knocking him down, instantly stabbing the teen with the metal rods.

Naruto did not squirm, knowing he would bleed to death. The Preta path moved forward and stabbed more rods into the blond.

Just as he moved to stab another, it tensed. Naruto watched as its cheeks shattered and he flew back, not defeated but unbalanced for the time being.

Naruto looked up as Hinata stood before him. "You have some nerve coming back to this village." She told Pein.

Pein smirked. "Little Hinata Hyuga. I never suspected you to have a crush on my little brother."

Hinata twirled and instantly broke three rods on Naruto's back. Just as Naruto suspected, the girl laughed and rubbed her chin casually. "Believe me when I say I'm in love with someone else."

Pein glared softly and Naruto smirked.

Shikamaru was lucky even if he didn't know it yet.

Hinata glared. "But, Naruto Namikaze is my friend. He's been my friend for a long time. And friends risk their lives for one another. If you want him…"

She trailed off and broke another rod. "You'll have to go through me."

Pein shrugged. " **Shinra Tensei."**

Hinata flew back, but still managed to stand. "I may not have a level greater than a kage's, but trust me when I say I will free my friend and he will defeat you."

She moved forward, engaging in combat with Naruto's brother, all the while removing the rods from Naruto.

Pein growled as Hinata hit him in the face. "You are too persistent, pretty girl." He jabbed her in the stomach, watching as she hurled back and crashed, creating a large crater in the already broken village.

Pein almost spoke, until he was hit in the face by Naruto.

Regaining his vision and helping the Preta path up, Pein stared at his brother. "So you've made more friends than Sasuke."

"Yeah." Naruto spoke.

Pein smirked. "Do me a favor and never forget Sasuke. He is more important to you than you think. And he's a day one. As well as a ride or die for you."

Naruto growled. "No more talk, Pein. Let's end this."

Naruto formed yet another rasengan in his palm. In his other hand, he performed a ball of light.

Pein watched in wonder as the teen mixed them together. "Hm."

Instead of throwing it, Naruto rushed at the older Namikaze. He couldn't have the Preta path absorbing it again. It was a mistake and he knew Pein could easily deflect it.

But that didn't happen.

Pein just...stood there, as if he were waiting for it all along.

Naruto faltered as his rasengan hit Pein in the stomach. It did not stop, but instead moved on until it went through Pein. A sharp hiss of agony was heard in his ear and Naruto moved his fist out.

He watched as the man fell forward upon his shoulders. Pein grunted and smiled at Naruto softly.

His own eyes filled with tears. "Pein. I'm so sor-"

"Don't" the older boy said fiercely. "This is how I wanted it to end."

"What?"

Pein smiled sadly. "I suppose it is time for you to know the truth."

"What truth, Pein?"

"Why I killed our parents and brothers, and left you and Gaara."

* * *

" _Pein."_

 _The older Namikaze looked up from his book at his father, who stood with a sharp stare in the doorway._

 _It had been three days since Naruto had gotten molested and Minato had been coming up with a way to go against the village._

 _At least that's what Pein assumed. He couldn't believe it. His father, who'd sworn to protect the village, was now going against it because of their hate toward Naruto._

" _Yes, father?"_

" _It's time."_

 _With that, the man walked away, ensuing Pein to follow him. The young jounin did follow._

 _Right into his mother's study. There sat Nagato, Deidara, and their mother._

 _They waited for Minato to speak. The man simply rubbed his eyes._

" _I never came looking for a fight. I'm a pacifist by nature, but no one stands back and watches their child be injured unless they're a defective moron. I'm not."_

 _Deidara spoke. "This is about the village and its hate for Naruto?"_

 _Kushina nodded. "Hai."_

 _Minato continued. "There are things your mother and I have been reading about on prophecy power."_

 _And it hit Pein. He knew what would come next._

* * *

"They planned to use you. They planned to use your power to go against Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "And you told who?"

Pein sighed. "I told the council. I told them of our clan's plans and informed them that Gaara and you had no idea about it."

Naruto choked on his tears.

"I was ordered by the council to murder those who knew of the rebellion and eliminate any evidence of knowing."

"But, you gave that evidence to me. The day before the massacre." Naruto recalled, remembering the scrolls and books Pein gave him. It all made sense now.

The murmurs in the dark.

His father. _Itsuka. Mata Itsuka...Someday. Someday soon._

His mother as she whispered to her silenced husband. _Kodomo No Tame...for the sake of the children._

And Pein. _Everybody someday dies. The family, once knit, has been badly moth eaten. We are fish swimming through the gaps of the net. Nen nen...rest my family. The sea is severed from your veins. You have been cut loose._

He saw these things and only now were they beginning to make sense. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to deny everything.

"Open your eyes, otouto. Open them to see what I've seen."

Naruto opened his eyes and Pein stared into them.

* * *

 _Pein sobbed quietly as he stood before his father._

 _Deidara sat in the chair. Alive and dead at once._

 _Should he have moved Nagato from the door? It hurt so much to leave him there._

 _His mother lay strewn in half._

 _There was only one man left and he kneeled before him, not looking at Pein._

" _I've always known you'd defend Naruto. I'm so glad you did. I think it would have hurt me worse. Not to hurt the village, but use my son to do so."_

 _Gaara was still crying and Pein wanted the child to be quiet. He sobbed silently._

 _Minato put his head down. "I wish you were still younger. I used to come home and your mother would be so tired. You were silent for the most part._

 _Never cried, never really looked away. That's why I knew you'd be a great leader. But, sometimes you'd cry. Silently, like you are now."_

 _Pein bit his lip to keep quiet and Minato laughed softly. "I'd pick you up and you'd whine a bit. Eventually you'd cry harder for me to rock you. I'd say 'daddy's got you, Pein. Daddy's got you and nothing will ever hurt you.'"_

 _Pein let out a loud sob._

" _I know. I know it hurts now. But you don't have to cry anymore. Hush now, Pein. Even when he's not holding you, daddy's got you and nothing will ever hurt you."_

 _Pein almost sheathed the sword in his hand. But Minato continued. "Do not stop here, Pein. Finish me so that I can reassure your brothers and mothers you loved them with your life."_

 _Pein unsheathed the sword again._

" _But, promise me one thing, Pein."_

" _Yes, tou-san?"_

" _Take of your brother. Naruto will take care of Gaara and soon be clan heir, but he won't do it for himself. Take care of him and make sure he lives. You have always been your brother's shinobi first."_

 _Pein sobbed, but repeated. "I am my brother's shinobi first."_

" _That's it."_

 _He knew his father was smiling, even as the sword went through his heart, killing him instantly._

 _Pein removed the sword and looked to his family._

 _Hiruzen said he'd be declared a missing nin, so he'd have to leave soon._

" _I will mourn you all in peace. Rest my family. The sea is severed from your veins. You've been cut loose."_

 _He heard the door open and close. "Hello!" Naruto called._

" _Tou-san? Kaa-san? Brothers?"_

 _Pein wiped his eyes and stood straighter, letting his heart shatter for a final time. To gain, Naruto's attention, he dropped the sword and the sheath._

* * *

"I watched you for years and saved you when I could to honor tou-san's last wish. I fought Haruto to keep the nightmares away for some time. I had to free you from that camp and I spread word of you in Kiri so they could remove their bounty."

Naruto gasped sharply at all the information.

It had always been silent for a moment. Unbearable. But here, at dawn, the sun seemed to spit yellow venom on the terrific land where a broody mist and an atrocious semblance always hung. The spinney that hugged the battlefield drooped and had a dreary look like it was in an eternal slumber. The stock of the trees seeped with sap like the beads of sweat that the sun sucked from under their skins.

The glittering morning deity, that was once temporary assuagement for the winds that were to come as it emerged from its night of hiding, now reminded Naruto of another day he and Pein survived. Of another man dead. Of another mother lost. Of another son fighting. Of another house destroyed. Of another life amount to nothing.

Pein was taking so long to move on, but Naruto didn't want him to anyway.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked.

Pein shook his head. "I have to go too, Ky. I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you'd stop if you knew I was weakened."

"No." The blond sobbed. "I only just got you back. I can't...I don't want…."

"It's time, otouto, for you to walk alone as I always knew you must; yet a part of my light stays with you, as part of yours leaves with me. You and I, Naruto, are kindred as I told you, twin souls. I will return, and sooner than you fear, with new strength to my legs, to my bones, strong enough to carry you. Heaven and prison can't be the same thing. and we'll keep on looking, together."

Naruto couldn't think straight. His vision was growing cloudy, but he blamed it on the tears. He couldn't look into Pein's face without feeling mournful.

"You were my brother." He whispered. "When life became a storm, you were the boat that kept the briny water from entering my lungs. You were love when I needed it and I thank you with all that I am."

"But, the storm's not over, Pein. The winds rage with Haruto, seeking to crush what they can never be. I have to know my own strength, test it, find truth and liberty, to realize that there is no prison that can hold me. Only then will I know that I am doing what I choose to do, that my own love is a choice, a gift to give."

Pein nodded with a smile.

"But, you were always there to guide me. Even when you defected, I had reassurance in my head that you were still alive and well. But now, you're leaving the world. I'll have no one to look out for me. I'm so scared."

"I was too." Pein admitted.

"What?" As far as Naruto knew, Pein never really was afraid of anything. He'd ask countless times before.

"I know. Everytime you asked me what I was afraid of, I'd tell you nothing. I know that you used to think I was so strong. But, I was afraid a lot."

"Of what?"

Pein rested his head upon Naruto's shoulder, death growing heavy on him now. Yet, he still stared at Naruto. "I had dreams of losing you. It was always you. You got killed, you were taken. You died by my hand. That was my biggest fear."

"Losing me?" Naruto murmured.

"Hm."

They grew quiet for a moment. "I will use my outer path technique to bring everyone back. All those killed during my attack."

Pein did just that and kneeled before Naruto. He smiled proudly at the boy. "You've grown stronger. So much that even a kage may not be able to defeat you."

"I have everyone with me, aniki." Naruto's eyes lit up sadly. "Itachi is in the hospital, Pein. He's in labor. He's having your child. You're going to be a father."

Pein nodded. "Another Namikaze. I trust you will take care of it for me, Naruto."

More tears filled mismatched orbs. Unbeknownst to the wielder that they were losing pigment. "Pein."

"Mother always said for the children. I pray it does not have the lives we had."

"Me too."

More silence ensued and Pein placed his hand into his lap.

"I know that Danzo is dead because you killed him and the council is losing the little power they had. I know you will attack Konoha."

Pein weakly grabbed hold of Naruto's nose. "Even if you did, I want you to know that, no matter what you do from here...I will always love you."

Naruto waited until the man died. Pein had died squeezing his nose. He did not fall over. He remained in his sitting position.

Even in death, Pein did not fall.

Naruto wasted no time in sealing his brother's body and wiping his tears. He supposed he would mourn his brother in peace and alone. No one else would.

As soon as he stood weakly, the blond watched as as the whole town cheered for him. The little boy he once helped ran toward and jumped on him.

For them, he would smile.

"Don't worry. I know that this village will be fixed in no time."

Naruto stood back. " **Godlike Divinity: Prior Undoing."**

They watched in awe as the buildings formed again and shops restored. Naruto smiled. "It's a reverting technique. It reforms all things material or goes back and undoes something I want to be undone."

They all cheered, but Naruto collapsed onto his knees. "Can someone please escort me to the hospital? I think my friend is done giving birth."

A large shinobi picked him shushined to the hospital. He walked in with Naruto and everyone cheered.

Naruto let himself down. "I can take it from here. Thank you."

The blond walked toward the room where he felt Itachi's chakra. Stepping in, Sasuke turned back and smiled at him.

Gaara jumped. "Aniki...look. Her name's Nekoda."

Naruto stepped in fully. That name meant Pain.

Itachi looked up from the girl. "Would you like to hold her?"

Naruto nodded without word and walked near the bed.

The little girl opened her eyes and he gasped. A Rinne Sharingan at such a young age. Nekoda looked much like the Animal path without the piercings. Pein's female path.

He smiled. "She's beautiful."

The baby giggled at Naruto.

And then something happened. On her skin black marks began to form. Disappearing and reappearing. "What's wrong with her pretty skin?"

Sasuke walked over. "What, dobe?"

"There are black marks appearing and reappearing on his skin."

Sasuke observed for a moment, and then shook his head. "There aren't."

A searing pain struck through the blond's head and he quickly handed the child Itachi. It wasn't the baby. It was him.

His eyes. Something was wrong with his eyes.

Itachi stared in concern. "Naruto-kun. Is something wrong?"

Naruto moved toward the door and looked back. "I'm fine."

He stared until he could not see them and he knew he was blind.

The fight, the jutsu. He'd overdone everything and now he was blind.

Another searing pain went through his head and the blond collapsed onto the ground. "I'm fine. Just a little weak from my fight."

He knew Sasuke was holding him. "Naruto. Your eyes are pure white. You're blind."

Naruto heaved. "I'm fine."

 **And That's that. Once again, I hope you guys review and anticipate the next chapter. I've been doing well in this story. I have a new story coming soon. After this is completed. I can't wait. Haha.**


	28. Ride or Die

**Ride or Die**

 **Shoutout to Kaz the King, who, like Sasuke to Naruto, has been my ride or die throughout this story. He's made comments on most chapters, all of which are funny. May not sound like a big deal, but I started this story in 2016. That's a true ride or die of fanfiction. This chapter has been inspired by him. *Best kisses, Kaz!***

Sometimes the memory of Pein made him sad. Older brothers could get you like nothing else. Pein- fiercely loyal and overprotective, like Naruto ever needed that.

The blond rolled over in his bed and sat up wit a loud grunt.

Without seeing, he reached for his staff. He never once thought it would become a cane for him. Then again, he never once thought he'd be blind.

It was funny how the world worked. Tsunade guaranteed that Naruto could be jounin once the village accepted him. When it happened, he'd grown blind. There was no way he could be a jounin now.

He thought of Pein's words. _To my little brother, who will soon realize that slow can go._

He had to stop thinking of Pein now. The wish for him to be here filled the blond with such rage and bitterness that he thinks he'll explode. One day, Naruto would grieve for him, but first he would have to accept that Pein was really gone.

And though the blond dug Pein's grave himself, there's part of him that holds the memory back. There's part of him that will never believe Pein won't come bouncing around some corner to laugh at his otouto for falling for this elaborate joke.

Naruto stood, knowing that Gaara had come in earlier, kissed his head, and left for school. With his hands out, he let himself reach the door.

It creaked as it opened. The blond walked steadily along the railing. He yelped however as his foot hit the rail, yelping as his staff fell.

Reaching down, the blond rapidly and savagely searched for the only thing that kept him standing. Leaning forward caused him to hit his head on the railing.

He smacked the floor, giving up his search and feeling helpless. "Fuck...Fuck….Fuck."

The sigh behind him made him freeze. He stopped thrashing violently, but did not turn around. A skid across the floor and he knew the person had pushed his staff within safe range.

Naruto smiled sadly, feeling helpless and he stood. "Sasuke." He murmured to the teen behind him. "My true ride or die."

He knew Sasuke smiled with him.

"Get up, idiot." he murmured, not so used to his friend looking helpless.

Naruto sighed in restriction. "I am up."

"That's not what I mean."

The blond laughed harshly. "Trust me, princess, if I could see in your eyes, I'd know what you mean."

Both of them were losing their patience at the moment. It happened all the time. One of them would complain and a whole argument would ensue. One of the reasons the village felt so weary of Sasuke choosing to be his friend's caretaker. When one lost temper, would their beloved hero be gone?

Sasuke growled. "I mean get up and do something. Stop walking around like a reanimation. Shisui's blind and he's just fine. But you ke-"

Naruto growled in the dead of the hallway. He knew Sasuke flinched back by the sound. "Shisui doesn't have a war on his head, Sasuke! He doesn't have to wake up knowing that because he's blind during war, the world will not be okay."

"We'll find a way."

"Find a way." Naruto repeated, half mellowed then. "They don't understand what really blinded me. They don't know how to fix it. Maybe we won't find a way."

Sasuke sighed. "You'll be seventeen in two days. It's only been a year since Pein... Let's celebrate that you'll still be living."

"Yes. I'll celebrate then. I'll celebrate that I only have nine years to live."

Another sigh filled with the extremities of adulthood and lost hope. "That's never bothered you before."

"I wasn't blind before." Naruto stated softly, slumping a bit as Sasuke walked forward and leaned his face against his shoulder. "I've been out of work for a year. I don't know if I can even fight anymore. It's crazy how I would have once been a chunin. It's crazy how I would have once been a jounin now too. I've lost my touch."

Sasuke moved back. "Let's test it."

"What?"

"You can still sense chakra, yeah? Let's spar for a while."

"Hm. Sounds like a plan. If you're only doing this to kick my ass, I'll kick yours."

Sasuke laughed as he walked away. "Hn. Maybe."

* * *

Naruto growled as Sasuke pushed him back another time.

It wasn't fair. All he could do was sense chakra, but not for such a long duration of time. There were too many things going on in the world- in his head too- that stopped him from concentration.

Sasuke knew as well when he punched Naruto. "It must be hard, huh? Having to listen to Haruto, the tailed beasts, and the world, while trying to concentrate?"

Naruto wouldn't let the tears fall as he looked down. "It is. But, I'm getting there."

"War is coming, Naruto."

"I know. I can't do anything about this, Sas." Naruto looked up, embarrassed that he could possibly looking past the Uchiha's beautiful face. "Temari told me that these things are popping up everywhere. Monsters- claws, fangs, savage- and humans. They look how we all look."

The blond stood. "Hikari's monster is killing people quietly and recreating them."

"Hey boys!"

The blond felt Sakura's energy move toward them. She'd been doing this a lot. Coming and giving Naruto gifts from the villagers.

It was uncomfortable. Sakura found it hard to speak with Naruto when he was so helpless. Having been used to the confident and mighty blond, she left the job to Sasuke because the Uchiha didn't. Sasuke treated Naruto without pity, like he always did.

"Got some more things from the villagers."

"Can you tell me what they are, Sakura-chan?" He questioned, eyes focused in the direction of Sasuke.

He could feel her smile. "Sure thing." She mumbled.

Rumbling and shuffling. Ripping and dumping. "This is from an elderly woman. Oh. She gave you a nice little painting."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke grabbed it for him. His pale fingers grabbed Naruto's large hand and traced it over the painting.

"You can feel the bumps." Sasuke whispered. "But you can also feel the colors, dobe."

His blind eyes closed cautiously and he gave Sasuke his hand's freedom. The bumps curved upward, ceasing in inconsistencies. Some large, others small.

"It's the ocean." Naruto smiled. He felt like a kid, just learning new and exciting things. "It's the waves of the ocean."

Sasuke laughed in his ear and the blond's hueless eyes turned in the direction of him. "When you'd get so smart?"

Naruto smiled. "Hey, teme. I've always been intelligent."

Sakura frowned slightly and then moved on. "Ooh. This is from a young boy. He gave you a small stuffed frog."

Naruto clutched the stuffed animal to his chest. "Gama. I know just who to give this to."

"The rest are from fan girls and some weapons from men." Sakura mumbled. She giggled slightly and pushed something soft toward Naruto.

He felt around it for some time, not sure what it was. It had two holes and that was all he knew. Suddenly, as if it caught fire, the cloth crumbled from his hands.

He looked in his best friend's direction. "Did you just burn one of my gifts?"

He could almost feel Sasuke's shrug. "It's not a gift. They were female underwear. Used too."

"Aww, teme. I could have sniffed them."

This set Sakura into a fit of giggles and Sasuke scowled. "Perv."

Naruto smiled at his friend. Eventually, he was pushed back and a hiss came next. "Stop staring at me."

Sakura shook her head, noticing that even while blind, Naruto kept his utmost attention on Sasuke. They were inevitable. It was amazing how she hadn't seen it now.

She blushed deeply, embarrassed and humiliated at once. Here now, after Naruto had done everything he could, nearly spent, out of work, and done, she saw.

She always thought Sasuke would see something in her. After becoming her acquaintance, getting to know her...she thought he'd choose her. But it was too late. Not now when he blushed as Naruto stared at him.

Naruto was blind, for Chi's sake, and Sasuke still blushed.

Not now when Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. He'd lost everything and there was no way they could fix him in time for whatever war came. But, he smiled in Sasuke's direction as if he were everything in the world.

Not now with the way they interacted with one another.

She felt like an idiot. All the growth she'd done just for Sasuke to see her. And he'd been turned toward Naruto this whole time.

She felt denial. Maybe it was all just a joke and Naruto would see that he couldn't rebuild his clan with a man. But Itachi had been pregnant, nonetheless by a missing nin, and it happened. It happened and knowing that it could happen with Sasuke and Naruto really hurt.

She felt humiliated. Naruto knew she loved Sasuke with all she had, but here he was; teasing Sasuke, playing with him, attempting to see his face in the darkness. He'd won. And maybe without even trying. Had it happened all those years ago when Sasuke hit Naruto in the face with that rock? Or was it a building process and now open blossom?

Defeated was what she was. Sporting a counterfeit smile, she hoped that the awkwardness that bathed in her for the moment would be transient. Sakura swallowed, breathing heavily then, unable to digest defeat in the hands of an unfledged amateur.

Standing, she wiped her hands upon her skirt. "I should probably go. Karin asked if I wanted to go shopping with her."

Naruto turned from Sasuke, who remained shaking his head, eyes closed, but happy. "See ya, Sakura-chan."

He turned to Sasuke and pushed him a little. The Uchiha sighed. "Bye, Sakura." he mumbled.

She smiled. Although it hurt, she felt happy for them. Sasuke stuck with Naruto through everything and Naruto protected him with everything he had.

When Kakashi and Sasuke had a short fallout with the blond, Sasuke still asked about him.

When Naruto defected, Sasuke still hoped for his return.

When Orochimaru was seen in the forest, Naruto made sure to hurt anyone that touched Sasuke.

They were good for one another. A toxic bliss, they were.

She waved again. "Itachi-san should be here soon."

* * *

Naruto sat upon the couch as Itachi went to the Namikaze kitchen to eat something. Nekoda wouldn't stop grabbing at him.

He sat her upon his lap and bounced her up and down. "You're a funny little one, aren't you?"

The happy baby giggled and he wanted to see it so bad.

"Yes you are. Yes you are."

"Babbabab. Baba. Ba...ba."

He couldn't fathom what she said, but an odd conversation was better than none. "I know I'm your favorite uncle. You tell me all the time."

He planted kisses all over her little face and she giggled more. "You like me more than you like uncle Gaara and Uncle Sasuke, don't you?"

"Baba."

He let out a hearty laugh, making Nekoda laugh as well.

Naruto didn't want to place anything on his emotions or false hope, but he believed Nekoda was some sort of reincarnation of Pein.

Was it the reason she liked him so much? Always grabbed for him at first sight? Even Itachi had noticed, which brought him to making sure Nekoda saw Naruto everyday.

He stated that when Nekoda saw pictures of Naruto in their Uchiha home, she would start screaming in delight.

Naruto kissed her face again. "Uncle Naruto bets you're so pwetty. With your rinne sharingan."

"Bbaba. Baaaaa…."

"What nickname do you like, better? My little clan heir?"

He waited for her communication.

"How about my little Neko?"

Nekoda was sent into a fit of giggles and she squirmed on the older Namikaze's lap.

"Neko it is then."

Itachi walked in with Sasuke. "I don't know why she likes you so much."

"Tell him, Neko. Say 'daddy, my favorite uncle is holding me and this is how it's going to be.'"

"Bab. aaaaa. Babaa."

They grew quiet until Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough." He bounced her again. "Who's the prettiest thing in all of Konoha? You are. Yes you are. Yes you are."

"You sound like an idiot." Sasuke mumbled as he flopped on the couch beside Naruto.

The blond covered Nekoda's ear.

"Shame, Sasuke. This is your niece. I hope you'll refrain from this language when you have children of your own."

Itachi giggled at Sasuke's deadpanned look and the little baby began to laugh.

Naruto, reaching into his pocket, pulled out the frog he'd gotten from a villager. "Look what I got as a gift today." He told the girl. "I always got these things when I was younger. My mother used to come back with all sorts of animals when I was younger."

She squealed in delight at the creature her daddy called slimy. Naruto nodded. "Yes. One of my favorite too."

" **Hey!"**

Naruto smiled. "I also have some pretty cool ones inside me. They are with me everyday. They're my friends"

Without pause, Nekoda lifted her blond uncle's shirt and pat the first seal he'd ever gotten. A comprehension and signal that she knew what the blond meant.

Sasuke mumbled something. "You really need to shave. A triangle of blond hair should not be coming out of your pants and onto your stomach.."

Naruto blushed deeply and pulled down his shirt. Itachi laughed loudly, popping another dango stick in his mouth. Nekoda looked over by the door and Itachi waved, making the little girl giggle. She must have thought Itachi was laughing at her actions.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It looks cool. And that's part of what makes me a man, you meanie. I'm an animal and I'm exotic. I bet you shave your legs, you girl."

"Hn."

Naruto snorted. He was right. "Neko, call your uncle Sasuke a meanie."

This time Sasuke snorted and leaned over. "You won't. You love me too, Nekoda-hime."

The baby giggled and pat Sasuke's cheek. "Ababab."

Naruto smiled. "If my pubic hair is so gross, why are you close to it?"

This time Sasuke blushed and Itachi shook his head. "I'll get my baby before the fight ensues. You two need to be more careful anyway."

He strapped the child within a carrier and placed it on his back. "I should go. The villagers love Nekoda and I know she loves the attention. She's so different from Pein and I."

Naruto nodded. "True. You and Pein were always the silent. Neko is loud. Aren't you?"

The baby squealed behind Itachi and the older Uchiha laughed.

"I'm glad the villagers love her...even if she is Pein's daughter. He wanted her to have better lives than ours."

Itachi walked over and poked both their foreheads. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Bye guys. Be careful around."

"We will."

He and Sasuke were left and in silence. Comfortable, yet uncertain.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Last year before..you told me we'd never be able to….come together."

He knew Sasuke was raising a brow and the blond wondered how someone so intelligent could be someone so oblivious to love.

"No."

Doubt suddenly shot through Naruto like a piercing arrow destroying resistance. Doubt at his existence. Doubt at his journey; if it was worth it. Worry grew like a corrupted, malicious, and perfidy tree. Its branches twisted. But, seeds of hope wormed into the ground and no matter how large and terrifying the darkness was, it endured like a small pebble to last infinitely and yet grow and grow allowing him to get up in the morning. Hope is what kept the Namikaze wondering. Yet, another voice spoke to him.

Haruto knew how to get to him.

 _Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. You will soon realize that hope is just an illusion which we accomplish. It's unreachable and impossible, bringing a dark ending. Is it to fool the mind and defy logic which will come at a dark penance? Such is doubt. But, what is hope?_

 _Great Great Grandson. I was like you once. I hoped that humanity would be better. And still they are not. Where's your hope now?_

Naruto laughed easily. Sasuke bought it. "Cool, man."

 _Laugh well today, but tomorrow may not be as funny._

Sasuke put his head back and the blond had been so focused on the Uchiha, he hadn't known that Gaara walked in.

"You had me thinking all day, dobe. Why'd you have to go and say what you said this morning?"

"Say what?"

"I know you're dying Naruto. I know you won't live by after 26, but telling me over and over doesn't help me. You're...important to me-"

A soft voice croaked in a strange murmur. Filled with despair and Naruto felt it with him.

The pain had an unpleasant warmth to it, eating at his tan stomach. There was nausea too, just enough to make him hold onto his pants for support and breath slow. He'd often prized himself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just wasn't possible right then. It owned him, dominated every thought, controlled every action.

"Aniki, you're dying?"

With this, Sasuke softly stood to leave the brothers alone.

The pain wasn't sharp like a needle point or a knife. It burned around his innards better than boiling water. Everything felt scolded and, move or not, Naruto was in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible.

Being in that tent at the age of nine, being tortured would be mercy right now.

Being touched by those men would have been mercy.

Dying would have too.

"Gaara." He called softly. "It's true, but I know Sasuke and I can beat-"

He was cut off by a sharp cry and the blond was engulfed by a warm and fierce hug. "But I don't want you to die."

The blond sighed. He didn't need to explain further. It would only hurt the boy even more.

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing redhead and squeezed tighter. "I won't, Gaara. I promise."

Even when they fell asleep, Naruto did not once let loose of his brother.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze knew what blind was. It was darkness and not the good one.

In his blinded state, he would wake in the night and wish for the sun. The darkness worried him, his imagination supplied many beasts with fantastical jaws to lurk beyond the range of his vision.

He used to embrace darkness. It was beautiful. After all, it created Chi. Darkness provided cover from the flesh and blood monsters of the day, the ones with their chakra and jutsu, the ones who can be judge, jury and executioner in the name of freedom.

Even on the most moonlit of nights, Naruto blended into the city shadows, staying clear of those pools of yellow light that flow from the street-lamps. The neon and white lights that used to flood from the bars and restaurants are extinguished.

But, blind darkness lurked in his soul and stole his pride. squeezing life and consuming his memories, turning them into forgotten lost dreams.

Naruto knew what blind was.

Seeing Nekoda's sweet smile when he awoke wasn't it.

"What?" He asked astonished.

Was it a memory? And if it were, was Neko always so big at infancy?

As if to confirm his inquiries, Neko stared wide-eyed too. She leaned forward and touched his face, letting her tiny hands move to his eyes.

She saw color in them. The black sclera and four pointed gold star and the normal blue.

Naruto smiled and so did she.

He blinked a few times, ignoring that Neko copied him, and grabbed her.

Throwing her into the air, the blond yelled. "Neko. I can see you! I can see you!"

Sasuke walked in with a grumble, Itachi and Gaara following behind. "What's all the fuss?"

The teen was smirking, however, and Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke." He called softly. "What did you do?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "It was nothing. It's an Uchiha ritual that allows us to have one single request from Kami. Having your sight back was mine."

Naruto's eyes softened. He knew that Sasuke could wish for anything in the world. But, he chose Naruto and that made the Namikaze feel like maybe in the near future, he and Sasuke could be something.

"Teme." blinking his own tears away, Naruto looked to Nekoda. "Maybe uncle Sasuke isn't a meanie after all."

The child giggled.

"Wow. Now I can really see what those fangirl's gave me."

"There's also an Uchiha ritual where we can kill someone easily."

The two laughed and Naruto reached forward, squeezing the Uchiha's nose softly. "Sasuke...Sasuke. My true ride or die."

Gaara snorted, but before the older Namikaze could grab him, he ran out with a giggle.

Nekoda was handed to Itachi, and the girl instantly rested her head against his chest.

"Now that I'm a new teen, do you guys want to go sight-seeing? It's still noon."

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't you shave down there, first? Blindness has you feeling a bit out of it, you'd say? Maybe more animal like."

Naruto rolled his eyes."Oh, no teme. It's been there for some time. Started growing when I was twelve along with other things."

"Why is it that you two begin to speak on such inappropriate things when Nekoda is here?" Itachi stated, looking over his younger 'brothers' with a scrutinized gaze.

Sometimes, Itachi wished they'd just kiss and makeup. Then, there would be no sexual or love filled tension. Itachi wouldn't say that, however. It's only confuse Sasuke as he already was and incite Naruto.

Before Naruto opened his mouth, Sakura rushed in with a large frown of distress. "Naruto!"

Said teen smiled. "Sakura. I can see again. And have you lost weight?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Thank yo- Naruto!"

"Hai"

Sakura inhaled. "The hokage request you immediately. It's important."

"What's going on?"

The girl continued. "All the other kages are here too, with their armies. Their with the hokage."

Naruto moved forward, serious now. "Sakura! What's. Going. On?"

The girl shook her head in distress. "Hikari's monster. He's marching with an army of white Zetsu and darklings to Konoha as we speak."

Naruto tensed.

"The Fourth Shinobi War is beginning."

Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Go, dobe."

The blond nodded and went to the bed to retrieve his staff. "Make sure Itachi stays with Nekoda."

The blond smiled at Gaara as he sank into the floor. "I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

Naruto watched everyone's widened eyes as he appeared from the floor. His eyes snapped to Tsunade.

"What's going on?"

"I trust Sakura told you what's coming."

"And that's it?"

Tsunade sighed. "I've summoned all the other kage and armies here because I know we'll all need help. This war won't be like the last. It's a fight for the world."

Naruto nodded as he looked to the occupants of the room. "What are you doing now?"

A spoke up. "We're strategizing on who remains in charge and of what station."

Shizune pulled out a seat for Naruto and he thanked her. He didn't even have time to think. Here he was, a genin in the middle of kages.

Tsunade opened her sheet. "They'll be here in a few hours. Here are the plans."

She pointed to Mifune, the leader of Iron village. "Mifune-san will be fifth division commander."

Then to Temari. "The Kazekage will lead the fourth division, but she'll also be the regimental leader of the Shinobi Allied Forces."

"That's what we're calling ourselves?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade nodded and let A take over. "Kitsuchi of Iwa will be Second Division commander."

Kakashi spoke up. "While I do consider myself to be a great leader, I'd like to declare Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha as the joint commanders of Third Division."

Naruto raised a brow, unsure of why Kakashi would choose someone else's student and not his own.

Kakashi smiled at him. "Sakura will see her growth soon. I think she's getting out of her fangirl stage. Right now, Hinata and Sasuke are the best choice we have as leaders. Although the Uchiha is a genin, he's on such a level like Naruto."

Naruto smiled as A nodded. "I've heard about that. The dangerous duo."

"Darui of Kumo will be first division commander."

Naruto spoke up. "I think Shikamaru Nara will be good as fourth division proxy commander. It'll be good if Temari wants to do more."

His vote was passed without opposition and the blond hid his surprise well. Since when did they listen to a genin in the times of war?

Tsunade smiled at him. "Shizune will be logistical support and medical division captain. Shikaku Nara will be Chief strategist."

"I'm assuming Inoichi will be the Intelligence division captain?" Naruto mused and Tsunade nodded.

Mei, the Mizukage,spoke up. "I'll be in charge of protecting the Daimyos. My subordinate Ao will lead the sensor division."

Tsunade wrote it down. "And finally, Kankuro will remain the surprise attack division captain."

Naruto nodded and stood. "What do you need me to do? Just fight Haruto and stay out of the way?"

Kakashi shook his head with a smile.

A shook his head too. "This is the boy training to save the world?"

Kakashi smiled, remembering his small joke with Sakura. "Yup. What do you think?"

A stared at the sheepish blond, who rubbed his neck. "We're doomed."

Kakashi smiled. "I thought so too."

"What do you guys need me to do? Protect the villages?"

"That's your call, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, losing patience. A war was brewing and here his sensei was, playing with him. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled with pride.

"Naruto. We already chose you as the supreme leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

Naruto said nothing. Just stared as the others nodded.

"What's you first call, Naruto?" Tsunade questioned after giving the teen a moment to adjust.

The blond nodded and created several blood clones.

"These clones will first travel to every village and place a barrier around it."

Tsunade smiled. "A good call. And then?"

Naruto smiled. "Now we need to split these divisions and see what type of fighters will fight in each. Close, mid, or long range. As well as unique operations."

Naruto turned around, watching the sun.

"We'll take them down within two days. That's a promise."

He couldn't believe it. Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

 **Well. I liked that chapter. I had to add something humorous in here. And I had to show why Sasuke is a ride or die. I think he and Naruto's teasing is cute. I also wanted Sakura to realize what the two boys unconsciously shared for one another so that she could finally move on to Karin. :) Next chapter, I have to tell you guys, something ensues. It's not about war either. It's a romance. With Naruto in it. Hint Hint. Anyway, I know you guys may have some questions about these darklings that Haruto created, but you'll have to wait and see more.**

 **Don't hesitate to review and give feedback.**


	29. Angel's Demon

**Angel's Demon**

 **You guys are going to love this chapter. And that is all I will say.**

 _ **Once, a demon lay dying in the mist. Then an angel leaned over him and smiled.**_

Naruto watched his blood clone give orders in Kumo. The civilians were told that a war was going on and that was all they knew.

He figured they only seemed calm because Naruto's clone would remain with them to the end of the war, making sure they stayed safe and alive.

"I'll need everyone to gather whatever they need outside the village and come in immediately. Once that's over, I'll be setting a barrier around."

One civilian spoke. "What will you do, Namikaze-san?"

The clone smirked. "As of now. I am your army. I will remain here for the duration of the war or until I die. I'll stay outside the barrier."

The villagers cheered and went back to what they'd been asked.

Naruto opened his eyes, then, reappearing in the midst of battle. "My blood clone in Kumo is done. So are the others in Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Iron, Whirlpool, and other countries."

He looked around, happy that they'd had gotten so much done in the just two hours, giving them time for a division to intercept Zetsus all around.

He looked over the five divisions.

Darui's division consisted of mid-range shinobi. Several thousand of them.

Kitsuchi's second division only held close range fighters.

In the third division, led by Hinata and Sasuke, the shinobi consisted of close and mid range fighters.

Temari's division only held long range fighters while Mifune commanded those with unique traits.

Shikamaru walked over to him with a smirk. "You're doing good. I have insight on who and what we're going against."

Naruto nodded. "Lay it on me."

"After Pein's death, a man by the name of Madara Uchiha took over Akatsuki, completely changing their views. His new goal is to capture the tailed beasts and restore world peace through intimidation. Konan and the others disbanded from the group, but he and Zetsu remained."

"How will they defeat us then?"

"They have 100,000 Zetsu clones. Nearly 5,000 darklings and Haruto Namikaze himself."

"-"

"We only have 80,000 soldiers." Shikamaru stated. "What's the strategy?"

Naruto moved forward. "The strategy will remain how it is. My blood clones and myself. That's an army alone."

Naruto went to stand before the Great Battle Regiment, smiling as the commander's moved aside slightly.

He stared at the shinobi. The fear in their eyes of being thrust into battle, and against the creation of dangerous light himself. They were quiet and waiting on an order. Waiting for an attack.

He had to reassure them.

"We may not have been allies before!" He yelled. "Hell, we may have been enemies! We may have never met!"

"But, today and until the last shinobi leaves this battlefield, we are friends! We are protectors of this world and let no one take that from us! As supreme leader of the allied forces, I promise that I will protect your lives and ideas as long as I stand."

The shinobi began mumbling, but Naruto raised his hand for a moment of silence.

"I cannot guarantee that you will leave this battlefield alive. Fight and you might die. Run and you'll live - at least a while. And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance? Just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they can take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!

I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of humans fail, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but not today! The age of humans come crashing down! But not today! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand. And I promise we will win.

Hikari's monster and his army will fall. They are going against an army of anxious men and women, eager to return to their husbands, wives, children, and parents. Those poor bastards!"

Naruto raised a fist and loud cheers erupted. "Fight with me and hold no fear and I promise we will win."

They kept cheering as Naruto turned around, staring into the determined faces of his commander's.

"What?"

Mifune smiled and shook his head. "We better win, Namikaze."

Naruto smiled, but before he spoke, Hinata walked forward, looking at the 80,000 men and women. "It's a promise he's willing to keep." she stated.

"Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke sighed. "She's near the border, setting up tents. We're predicting it'll be an easy night since it's the first day."

"And where will she go, then?"

"To the medical division."

Narut smiled at Sasuke, but before he spoke further, static appeared and Shikaku spoke in his ear.

"Naruto. I've got news?"

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Our infiltration and reconnaissance team had just been captured by Kabuto Yakushi and Akatsuki's surprise attack and diversion platoon. From what I know, Kabuto and Anko disappeared somewhere."

Naruto cursed. "Where are the rest headed?"

"Their moving through the land of Hot Water as we speak."

"How'd you get this information?"

Shikaku sighed. "It's troublesome. Muta Aburame managed to send intel here. I'm not sure of his status now."

Naruto sighed. "I have a plan."

Shikaku closed out. The best way take out a surprise team was to surprise it.

Naruto jumped over to Kankuro's division.

"What's going on?" The puppet master questioned.

Naruto hit his staff on the ground.

" **Single Movement Technique."**

He stepped from the widened hole and looked to Kankuro. "I'm sending you all to the Land of Hot Water. Kill any enemy and retrieve the infiltration squad."

Kankuro nodded and stepped into the black hole, his squad following.

Shikaku spoke again. "Naruto. I've got more information."

"Yeah?"

"Kabuto's team. They're not really people. They're reanimations."

Naruto nodded. "I knew this. We all did."

"Yes...but... Deidara Namikaze is with them."

Naruto tensed and created a shadow clone quickly, watching as it jumped into the hole before it closed.

"Are anymore of my family members reincarnated?"

"Not yet." The line went dead.

Naruto inhaled deeply and then turned around. "Sasuke! Hinata!"

The two walked over and created yet another hole of teleportation.

Hinata showed concern. "Are you sure you won't lose chakra?"

Sasuke smiled. "He hasn't even lost half yet. His chakra reserves are more powerful than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's."

Naruto sighed. He felt frustrated right now. Angry that Kabuto had somehow summoned his dead brother.

"I need you two to take the third division and one of my shadow clones to the Land of Hot Water. Kankuro and his team is there. You guys will form an ambush, is that clear?"

"Hai."

The division jumped into the hole one by one, Sasuke being the last to jump in. He looked to Naruto and reached to poke his forehead. "Take it easy, dobe."

Naruto smiled as the raven sunk. When he disappeared, another breath of air was inhaled. _Please don't die, Teme,_ he thought.

So far they were doing okay. No deaths just yet. Soon the first, fifth, and second division would head out to confront any threats in Kumo and the land of Frost.

It was a hard burden to keep, having been a young leader and hoping no one died under him.

Haruto's voice broke within. _Wait until I get there. Soon the battlefield you remain on will lay quiet, a graveyard of the unburied. Their corpses will lay among the forget-me-nots._

 _But, my flesh, you have a chance. While they are dead, while their mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters wait in vain, the sun will still rise, grandson. You and me._

 _Don't get so close to them. These men, once boys who played in the yard with sticks and laughed at each other's silly tales, will soon be meat for the eyes will be as immobile as their limbs. Their souls depart to the celestial planes to walk with the ancestors. The battle will be lost, but you and I will win._

Naruto shuddered. He wouldn't lose to him.

* * *

Night had fallen. Night had fallen and five of them died.

Five men and women of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Naruto felt bad.

A hand touched his shoulder and the blond looked up, staring into the single concerned eye of Kakashi, Gai stood behind him, watching and concerned as well.

Naruto put his head down. "Five of the Allied shinobi forces were killed today." he mumbled.

Kakashi sighed. "You didn't kill them, Naruto."

"By my command-"

"If you want to be hokage, you need to understand that men and women will always die by your command. It's the way of the world and it's inevitable."

Gai sighed. "Maybe you're not fit to be hokage, Naruto."

The blond glared. "I am fit to be hokage. I've always been fit to be hokage. It's just…." He trailed off.

Gai sat next to Naruto, pulling Kakashi on the other side. "It's just what, Naruto?"

The blond sighed, faced with the extremities of adulthood. "I was going to say I'm just a kid, but all that's gone now. I became an adult when I was molested. When I witnessed my clan disappear. I became an adult a long time ago. There's no excuse for my call."

"What you need is a night of sleep, Naruto. Think when the war is over and don't beat yourself up, understand."

The blond nodded and stood, treading quietly to his tent. "And Naruto."

He turned back to Kakashi. "Get some sleep tonight. I think this is the only night you have. With your shadow clones detecting the White Zetsu clones, we'll be safe for the night."

"Hai." He slipped within his tent, Stripping into his underwear quickly, and laying on his back with a heavy sigh.

Eleven o'clock morphed into twelve and then one. The time trickled by, marked only by those changing glowing numerals. Naruto's mind was blank; where there should be dreams is a heavy blackness. He was tired but he could not sleep.

Wondering if Itachi, Nekoda, and Gaara were okay. If his men and women were okay. If Sasuke was sleeping well in his tent. If he himself would die tomorrow? He was sure the world would mourn him. Create statues of him. Place him into books. Make him a God.

Naruto sighed. The usefulness of his thoughts evaporated some time ago, yet his mind churned on in the darkness like a runaway motor. When the Jinchuuriki started trying to do math with curry in his head, he knew things were bad.

The sleeplessness was his torture. While the rest of the world embraced their dreams, their eight hours of rest, Naruto lay awake, chasing Haruto and thinking of ways to stay alive.

He tensed and grabbed hold of his staff as a body came near his tent. He couldn't even sense their chakra. Just as he let light leave his fingertips, Sasuke slipped inside with nothing but his boxers on and a small lamp in his hand.

He jumped next to Naruto, instantly laying his head on the blond's arm and facing him. "I couldn't sleep either."

Eventually, the raven stopped concealing his chakra. They lay their for a good half hour, neither sleeping, but now comfortable.

Eventually Sasuke spoke in a quiet whisper. "I don't know how this battle will end. I don't know if the both of us will make it out alive. But, I want you to know that you're so important to me."

Naruto let the other teen continue.

"In the land of Hot Water, Hinata told me some things and I started to realize, you know?"

Naruto said nothing and he didn't know. Being honest with himself, Naruto had no idea what his friend was on about.

"You're important to me, dobe."

Another silence ensued. Calm and beautiful. Another half hour passed and Naruto was sure it had to be two in the morning.

He'd have to take soldier pills the next day.

He almost believed Sasuke to be asleep in his quiet slumber. Breathing softly near Naruto's armpit.

Almost.

It began with a hand. Right on his left ab. Those slender fingers moved to the middle of his core stomach and inched down.

Slowly. Slower.

It did not clench when it reached the top of his boxers. It did not squirm away when it's fingers ran over the blond hair peaking out.

Naruto tensed slightly, unsure and uncertain if it was all real. The fingers reached slowly into his boxers touching him all over. Exploring him.

"Sasuke." His voice came out raspy and shattered all air within.

He looked over wide eyed and confused. Almost relieved that Sasuke's dark eyes were staring back at him.

"Can we…" He began quietly. "Can we be selfish tonight and think about us? I don't want anything to happen without showing you how much I love you."

Naruto closed his mouth.

It began with sealing their chakra and killing the lamp the raven brought in. And then the silence barrier so no sound could pass the tent walls.

And then the kissing. Kissing while Sasuke's hand was still within his underwear. Naruto stayed over the Uchiha and he leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching.

Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Sasuke's very smell was flooding his senses now. He couldn't resist the Uchiha.

They began innocently and then not innocently. Not like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding.

Sasuke's removed his hand only to clasp his legs around the Namikaze's waist. It didn't stop there. The Uchiha yanked Naruto toward him with his legs, making them fill every part of their body.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Sasuke stopped kissing him.

The blond leaned back, afraid he'd done something wrong, only to find Sasuke staring with a content and soft smile.

He was blushing deeply, his whole body turning a beet red. Thus, he clasped his hands on either side of Naruto's face and pulled him in.

The next part had been awkward and embarrassing.

Slow and unbearable. But they wouldn't stop here.

Naruto first could not find where to place himself within the Uchiha, unsure if the raven had a hole at all. It was embarrassing to have Sasuke grab him full and guide him in. Of course, it hurt Sasuke to a great extent. The stretching, the pushing, it all hurt too much.

And Naruto's animalistic instinct nearly kicked in as they waited awkwardly for the Uchiha to adjust.

Not to mention the first movement for the virgins. Naruto didn't know exactly how and where to move, accidently pulling out several times, where they had to repeat.

But those moments were temporary and overshadowed by the power they held for one another.

Their movements were a dance. A ritual. And Sasuke was so loud, louder than the grunts Naruto let out.

Three a.m. turned to four. And they still refused to sleep.

Longer into the early morning and Sasuke held Naruto intimately close, buried his sweaty face and damp hair into Naruto's shoulder, and tightened his legs around Naruto's waist with each intake.

Here was Sasuke offering everything. He looked into Naruto's demon's eyes and smiled. He fell for everything Naruto assumed he'd fear. Sasuke wanted to see inside Naruto's mind. By doing this, he wanted to see the twisted thoughts, the monsters, the horrors that kept Naruto screaming at night. He wanted to meet the demons within and hear everything they whispered into Naruto's ear. He wanted his own demons to fall in love with Naruto's so they could be left the hell alone.

Naruto was in love with him. So in love with him. Not because he danced well with the blond's angels, but for the way the sound of his name could silence Naruto's demons. And Naruto's demons, though quiet, were never quite silenced. Calm as they were, they always crawled in the back of his ear. Sasuke's demons were there as well, they were just beautifully wrapped in his skin. He was Naruto's angel. Naruto's angel with black wings, a crooked halo, and fallen into hell. He was Naruto's chaos.

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's neck. "I love you."

Naruto choked.

"Don't...don't cry, dobe."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Slowly, They became entwined, their hearts fusing into one, while their bodies moved to the rhythmic sounds of the murmurs of sweet nonsense in their ears.

It was delightful and it remained delightful until they grew exhausted. Sasuke curled into Naruto, their panting slowing by the minutes.

Eventually the raven spoke in a murmur. "That was the best thing ever. I loved it. I loved it so much."

Naruto smiled and leaned over, playfully biting the Uchiha's hair. "Then let's do it again."

Sasuke laughed loudly and covered his mouth. "No. We have to sleep, dobe."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"When did you realize? When did you realize you loved me?"

Sasuke said nothing for a moment. "I think it was always there. Even when we were younger. Back then, it was distinguishable from lust. Our passion bonded us together, our laughter and our good times kept us happy.

Then you went away, for three years, and I ceased to function as I had before. There was hole, an emptiness where you had been. I missed you. My illusion that we were in a carefree relationship fell away, a future without you was no future at all.

You were part of my being, your friendship had seeped into my skin and rested in my bones. The bond that had been invisible until that moment became obvious, tangible and robust in Wave Country.

I had never understood love before, but now all I want is to promise myself to you for the rest of my life, to honour you, nurture you, keep you in sickness and health. I wanted to wake up with you for the rest of my life, to be your partner, your true friend, your love."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, staring at his crooked grin. "Haku had told me once. But today, a darkling was behind while I was fighting. You're shadow clone tackled me before I got hit. Hinata told me it was love. She told me it happened because your shadow clone knew how important I was to you."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's.. "And she told you right."

 **I really hope you guys liked this. Please don't feel that Sasuke and Naruto are moving too fast. Know that you've waited so many chapters for this. And Naruto has waited with you. I know that Sasuke wanted this to happen if one of them died in the war, but this isn't just some fling guys. Sasuke has truly loved Naruto and this is when he wanted to act upon it.**

 **My thoughts right now: I actually liked when Naruto cried during their love making. Because he's waited so long for Sasuke. Realize that Naruto has hurt for some time too. Don't forget that he always believed no one would love him because of his monstrosity. So, I'm really happy for him.**

 **Don't hesitate to review. I think few people told me things for last chapter. Hn.**

 **PS. Thanks for reviewing, Kaz. Even though I fucked it up, thanks for reviewing. hehe.**


	30. My People

**My People**

 **Hello, People. So lots of you like last chapter and I just wanted to thank you all. The reviews were so cute and great.**

Hinata sniggered slightly as Sasuke looked behind him at Naruto's new blood clone. "Hey, you."

The blood clone ceased his movement in grabbing a white Zetsu clone by its neck, instead punching it down. "Yes, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke glared slightly. He hated the way Naruto's clones treated him. It was if they each held some part of Naruto's mind.

"Where is the real Naruto?" He questioned.

The raven dodged a clone swiftly.

" **Amaterasu!"**

Several clones burned in black fire, never noticing Sasuke's power and potential.

The clone smiled. "He's in the land of Lightning. With Killer B, the first and fourth division, Temari, Darui, and the kage."

Hinata giggled and nodded, headbutting a zetsu. "We're done here. We're moving there."

* * *

Naruto jumped at five clones.

" **Mini-Rasengan!"**

They turned to trees quickly. Naruto marvelled at his glowing hands. 'Nice job, Kurama.' he told the fox.

While the fox boasted, his other beasts grumbled and whined.

'Don't worry, guys. You'll see action soon.'

"Yo, Naruto. That was cool. Show those fools."

The blond smiled at Killer B. "Thanks. Let's move out. It seems the fifth division needs our help."

As they moved out, a shinobi waved. "Thanks Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto nodded, but halted. "Do you feel that?" He asked B.

"Yeah. That chakra is crazy. I can fill it all the way over here. It's making me dazy."

The blond nearly laughed if the chakra weren't so familiar. He knew what chakra it was. So much that the blond bit his thumb, and trickled the blood onto the ground. That chakra was his to subdue.

The blood clone that appeared looked to him immediately. "Who do I save?"

Naruto nodded. "B and I are going to check out that chakra. While Mu is subdued for a moment without his other half, you go and make sure nothing else happens."

The clone tensed. "That chakra…" He trailed off as Sasuke, Hinata and their division jumped from the ground, signalling their battle had finished.

"Is it them?" the clone finished.

Naruto bit his lip, smiling brightly as Sasuke caught his eye. It made the raven blush and turn to his division. "Yes."

The clone sighed. "We don't need to go."

"Why?" The supreme leader questioned.

"Naruto!" The blond turned to Tsunade, who seemed anxious an distressed.

When he saw all three of them, he sighed. This would be a tough fight to win. Then, he tensed. Watching behind one of their legs. Watching as Gaara, alive and not reanimated, moved from behind and walked to Naruto with no fear.

"What are you doing here, Gaara? No child should be here. Why aren't you watching Nekoda and Itachi?"

Gaara sighed. "This is my fight too, aniki. Your blood clone let me come. He said even when you didn't say, you wanted me here too."

Naruto and Gaara glared at one another. Eventually, Naruto squeezed the boy's nose. "Don't die, you here? When this is over, you're going right back."

A laugh, slightly psychotic, cut the blond off. He turned to the reanimated Deidara, who stood so happy to see Naruto again. "He won't. I'll find Kabuto myself if he makes my kill any of my brothers."

They watched the Namikaze brothers for a while and Naruto laughed softly, wiping his face.

While Pein had died older, it was confusing to see Deidara and Nagato older. They looked like teens.

Nagato smiled. "Man. Who knew our odd little brother would be Supreme ruler of the Allied Shinobi Forces. It feels like only yesterday, you were tripping around the house."

Deidara laughed. "All that's over now. He looks angry. With us, little brother?"

Naruto smiled.

The Namikaze brothers were something else. Although they wrestled and argued, absolutely nothing could tear them apart. Sasuke had said once that Naruto could walk through hell and not get burned….because his brothers would be there to shield him with anything.

The raven even said that he and Itachi were not _that_ close.

Before Naruto's power had unfolded, the Namikaze brothers had fought back to back, and side by side.

They could carry one another through the flames of hell, their flesh getting burned to the bone. Through places where demons dwelled. Naruto smiled. They were powerful. He wondered how it'd be if they all got together again.

The child enhancer of the rinnegan and six paths.

The wielder of intellect and classic ideas.

The art child, building things for explosions and shaping his body.

Then there was the youngest. A wielder of sand.

And then there was a near god.

A force they'd be. They were brothers; then, now, always.

Pein sighed. "You better fight us and you better win. Dad's going to kick our asses if he sees us fighting."

Another maniac laugh on Deidara's part. "And he doesn't care if it's by force either."

With that said, Deidara jumped aways from the crowd of shinobi. "Sorry, boys. I want my brothers all to myself."

Naruto shook his head, following closely as the others did. They did not go so far, however. While Deidara always hated society and its people, he never avoided a good show.

Naruto sighed as they ceased movement. "You were always the show-off, Deidara."

The older blond stuck his tongue out. "You were always the show-off, Deidara." He mocked in a high-pitched voice.

Nagato snorted. "Can't mock him with your own voice."

The twins began to push one another around and Gaara sighed. "When I was younger, were they always like this?" The question was asked in a whisper to only Naruto.

The prophecy child nodded. "Yes. Your brothers were and will always be like this." To the others. "Hey!"

Deidara stopped punching Nagato and looked to his younger brother.

Naruto smiled sadly. "In order to keep this world and it's people safe, I have to seal you all. I have to find Kabuto and stop this reanimation jutsu."

Pein nodded. "Be careful, Naruto. And you too Gaara. Know that whatever happens from here, we don't mean to hurt you."

With that, the former heir placed his hand upon the ground. Naruto cursed silently at the next words. It seemed that Kabuto really wanted him dead.

" **Summoning Rinnegan!"**

First the giant multi-headed dog, the giant ox, and the giant rhino. But it didn't stop there.

" **Six Paths of Pain!"**

Gaara tensed as the paths appeared with his older brothers.

" **Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path!"**

It was something he'd never seen before. A door formed and opened in an intensifying slow pace, as if the longer it took, the more deadly it would be.

He and Gaara froze in place, watching in mingled horror and anticipation as the thing shambled toward the open doorway. It paused, still within the bank of shadows inside the outer world. Naruto slipped his fingers tightly around his staff.

Nagato nodded at Pein's summons. "I like the multi-headed dog. **Amplification Summoning Technique!"**

The technique was able to create multiple versions of Pein's dog summon each time Naruto advanced on it.

Naruto sighed. "Ready, Gaara?"

With an affirmative, Naruto bit his own thumb. 'You wanted the action.'

There was silence as all nine tailed beasts appeared behind Naruto and Gaara, dripping with an option of violence.

"Gaara"

The redhead nodded. " **Sand Clones!"**

The ten clones that formed were almost like blood clones. They could move and battle. However, Gaara's clones, unlike Naruto's, were able to reform when dispelled.

They were ready to take one another one and it seemed that everyone wanted to win.

Deidara was a lunatic. He always had ideas in his head that suddenly made more sense then the world's safety. Naruto knew it would be hard for the older boy not to jump into battle first. He smirked when he did. Bombs formed quickly and he threw them. " **Explosive clay."**

They did not move. Gaara lifted his hand. His shields of sand encased he and Naruto before the bombs hit.

Nagato sighed, always the intellectual. "You never thought. Isn't that right, Pein-nii-san?"

Pein pulled Deidara back and ruffled his hair harshly. "You're right. Deidara needs to think more."

Naruto smiled. Even in afterlife, they argued. Even when they knew Pein had killed them, they still fought at his side.

Nagato smirked. "Ready, little brothers? **Wild Water Wave."**

The technique was meant to be simple, but because it was Nagato, it seemed as if the whole ocean and its killing tides had been brought with them. Naruto didn't know how to counter it directly, so he and Gaara jumped into action while Son Gokū finished the waves with his monkey flame arson technique.

Deidara laughed as he and Gaara engaged in a taijutsu match. "That got them, Nagato!"

Naruto punched Pein swiftly as they engaged in light conversation. "I had no idea that our fight would temporarily blind you, Naruto. I'm sorry."

Nagato growled at Chomei, who kept charging.

" **Shinrai Tensei."**

Instead of the beast flying back, he whipped Nagato with his tail. "That's odd, I'm sure I did it right." then the realization must have hit him. "Oh yes, I forgot. I remember watching you create that seal. The one where tailed beasts are protected against dojutsu."

Naruto blushed slightly, thinking of his previous activities the night prior and morning. "I don't know if I should be embarrassed or confident that you guys keep watching me."

Nagato giggled and pushed the rhino and ox toward Kurama and Gyuki. "Oh don't worry. Mom wouldn't allow us to watch you and Sasuke's very very intimate moment. She was giggling in glea the whole time though."

Naruto sighed, flipping away from his eldest brother. He knew that if she were reanimated, he'd get an earful of a lecture.

Deidara seemed surprised, so much that when Gaara landed a hit on him, the long haired blond did not notice. "Naruto and Uchiha are finally a thing now. When did this happen?"

Nagato wiggled his eyebrows and Pein laughed lightly at the jinchuriki's blushed gaze. Naruto hoped that his subordinates could not hear this conversation. They could, he'd just deny it.

When no one said anything, Deidara let out a howl. "Naruto has a boyfriend. Man I remember wiping your bloody eye when Sasuke hit you."

Naruto blushed. "I do not."

Gaara joined the conversation. "He does. He's always had a crush on Sasuke. I was six when I found out."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled in utter embarrassment.

Pein let out a guttural sound and Deidara humphed. "You can't laugh Pein. You have an Uchiha child and a man who's still in love with a dead man."

Pein smiled. "Leave Itachi and Nekoda out of this."

Deidara smirked. "When this is all over, Naruto, you should use that technique you learned from Grandpa Tobirama on us. So we can meet Nekoda once. She's so unlike Pein, I'll love her."

The sentence that Nagato murmured was nearly silent and it made Naruto freeze. "Also so Pein can have sex with Itachi."

Deidara's nose scrunched up. "Pein is dead. He should not have these urges."

They ignored Pein's statement "I have no urges."

Nagato hummed. "Pein gets 'excited' watching Itachi even in death. He'll need a dose of love."

Deidara smiled. "Still I'm sure Itachi will be married. Having sex while dead and with a taken man. For shame Pein, for shame."

Nagato looked to Naruto, who stood frozen, both hands covering his face. "Naruto, why are you crying? Are Pein's urges that embarrassing?"

The young blond looked up. His face had been red and wet, but he wasn't crying. He was laughing and it hurt so much. These were the random conversations he used to have with his brothers. No matter where it took them, they wouldn't stop.

Nagato smiled at him. "Oh, you're laughing. I guess a persistent Pein is a funny one."

Deidara laughed. "By Chi, if Itachi gets pregnant again, what will they think?"

They all laughed and the reanimated boys knew they were possibly testing Kabuto's patience. Laughing with their brother and not killing him.

Deidara summoned his bird. "We should get serious. While I love you guys too much, I'd like to get back to peace.

Naruto nodded. He knew it was wrong to keep them here. They knew too. They knew Naruto held every power to take them down in seconds with a single jutsu. But they gave him time. Time to see them, time to forgive them, and reconnect.

"Do you guys remember mom's old friend from the Uchiha clan? The one that didn't live in the Uchiha manor, but next to ours? The crazy one?"

Pein nodded. "The one who we kept thinking was her great great grandfather. My, he was old. He died when we were younger too, right?"

Deidara nodded. "I remember."

His name was Moto and their mother always said he'd been a friend way before she met Minato and ever thought of having four boys. Deidara loved the old guy, because he hated society and was nearly like him.

Nagato sighed in content. "Do you guys remember what he always said when he let us play in his yard?"

"I haven't had this much company since that owl died last spring. Man he cooked good."

Naruto laughed. "Fucking lunatic." He recalled. "Just like you, Deidara."

Pein nodded. "And he'd always give us that damn candy. What was it again it tasted like?"

"Soap." the prophecy child answered. "And mother let him teach us how to flip backward. That's not why we liked him so much, though."

Nagato nodded. "Yeah. He had a tame crow that would perch on his shoulders and squawk on command. Or maybe it wasn't a crow, none of us really know anymore. We just stood there with mouths of sweet lavender admiring the inky feathers."

"Do you remember Naruto swallowed it?"

This set the boys in giggles. "Naruto was crying and all Moto had to do was tap his stomach. And the crow came crawling out."

Pein smiled. "He didn't eat for a week. Kept getting his ass kicked by mom because of it."

They all laughed. His best memories were with his brothers. "You all should go now."

Deidara nodded and he and Pein let their summons disperse. "Show us that power, Naruto."

The blond nodded and let his tailed beasts return in him. "Soon, I will use one to stop Kabuto. Right now, I know how to just take you all down."

He lifted his staff. "Wait!" Deidara called.

The blond stopped. He watched in amusement as Deidara ran to him in a swift motion, engulfing him in a hug. Just two arms at first. Then four, then six. And then Gaara, the shortest of them all joined. He knew they were all hugging him. He wouldn't cry now. Because today, he felt a little stronger than before.

"I missed you guys too."

When they moved back, Deidara smiled. "Hurry before that snake creep knows."

Once again, his staff defied the gravity is was raised upon.

" **Godlike Divinity: Chaos Genesis!"**

It was a complete absorption of power and one of life. Deidara smiled and lifted his fist in the air. "One last victory." he mumbled.

Their bodies were going to disperses once they were gone. Naruto nodded and waved. "Rest my family."

Pein looked to him. "I'm still honoring tou-san's wish. This will not stop me. I will reanimate myself and kill Kabuto Yakushi alone."

And then they were gone. Gaara sighed. "That was easier than I thought."

Naruto squeezed the boy's nose and created a teleportation hole for him. "That was just play, otouto. You're lucky they were our brothers."

Gaara nodded. "Bye, brother. Love you. Be careful with the rest of the war."

Naruto nodded. He coughed slightly when Gaara was gone, wiping the blood away on his black pants and ignoring how his lungs were blackening with each second.

Someone touched his shoulder and he turned, finding Sasuke standing there. "Something's going on with Mu."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a few good moments. "Did they hear any of that conversation?"

"We heard all of it."

The blond blushed deeply. "I'm sorry. Even in death, my brothers find a way to embarrass me."

"It's fine, dobe. They're not worried about that. They're just happy you're alive."

Naruto nodded and looked to Mu, who still stood upon the mountain before them. "What's going on with him? I already destroyed his other half."

He and Sasuke walked to the front of the allied shinobi forces where the five kage, division commanders, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Gai stood.

Tsunade sighed. "Madara Uchiha is being reanimated."

Onoki nodded. "But, what's going on with Mu?"

Before Naruto could answer, Shikaku spoke in his ear. "Naruto. I have word from others that the reanimated shinobi and Zetsu clones are disappearing. Or more like being destroyed."

Naruto smirked. "It's my brother's doing. He must have killed Kabuto easily and quickly."

Naruto marvelled at his brother's ability. He wondered if Kabuto even saw it coming.

"However, it doesn't seem to be working on Madara Uchiha." The man stared directly at Naruto and the blond knew what it meant. Naruto was a threat to whatever plan he had.

When Naruto looked even closer, he watched as two swirls formed on both sides of of the Uchiha.

Hinata called it. "Two other beings are manifesting themselves on side of Madara."

"If this is Madara, who's the man in the mask?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto did not answer as the two forms finally manifested themselves in all their glory.

He faltered in a shock, ready to leave if he had too. Up until now, this war had been easy. If the blond did not move these people, they'd surely die. He would surely die.

Sasuke moved next to him. "You're fine while I'm here, Naruto. I promise."

His breathing was heavy and most of them did not understand it so much. But, with Sasuke's help, the blond was able to calm himself.

Still, he felt uneasy and he knew because this being was controlling him well. It was a monster. His own.

Naruto's monster rose from the depth of the brightness, muttering unheard words. Covered in scars from the past, carrying the scythe. A tangled mess of arms and faces with one mission, as the blond looked into those soulless eyes, he realized that his monster was only the darker side of himself.

It smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke….Sakura...Hinata...Shikamaru."

"Hai?" They answered in unison.

Naruto sighed. "For a while, we were middle children of history. With no purpose or place. We had no great war like our parents. We had no great depression like our senseis. Our great war was a spiritual war and our great depression was our lives."

Sakura sighed, feeling uneasy and ready to heal anyone who got hurt. "What's the point in saying all that, Naruto?"

Naruto first stared into the emotionless eyes of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. How she was a puppet, ready to be used like she'd always been. Then he looked into a mirror. At Haruto Namikaze, the man who started it all. The creator of Naruto's death and doom. How he looked just like him.

Naruto sighed. "All that's changed now."

They watched in horrified awe as Haruto roared and the earth rumbled. Hinata's nose scrunched at his image. "Is that him?"

Shikamaru smirked at the talons and the oozing blood, the fire of light. "What's left."

* * *

Miles and miles away, the earth rumbling had woken Chi from her peaceful sleep. She gasped at the energy she felt.

The woman slipped inside her dark blue cloak and grabbed her staff. It had been long awaited and she would not let her leave again.

She felt Naruto's energy as well and a darkness that settled over the world once. Back again.

Another shake of earth and the God smacked every pebble of dirt that left her ceiling. She inhaled softly, breathing in the only chakra she wanted for so long.

It was her daugher. "Kaguya." She stated, moving from the underground home and beginning her journey to the fourth shinobi world war battlefield.

"I'm coming, Ka." She mumbled. "Mommy's coming."

 **OMG. I did not originally depict that Pein would be the one to stop reanimation. And Kaguya and Haruto were not supposed to come until next chapter.**

 **Nor did I depict that conversation the Namikaze brothers had with one another. Haha.**

 **There were loads of things in this chapter that probably shouldn't have been. And yet, I still hope you all liked it. Please friends, do not hesitate to review.**

 **I had to use that fight club quote. I think it worked well. Since Kakashi and his classmates grew up losing people during a war. How Kakashi was hurt in losing loads of people. And then Minato and the others were in a larger war.**


	31. The Other Side Of Silence

**The Other Side of Silence**

 **So thanks to those who reviewed and you, Silk. This here marks the end of the war. Someone's going to die. I'm not telling if it's someone we all love or someone we all hate.**

Kaguya stared into Naruto's blue eyes and then turned to say something to Haruto and Madara.

Naruto inhaled. "I have to get them away from my people."

"You're people?" the Raikage asked in a murmur.

Naruto nodded in determination. "Yes. You are my people. I won't forgive myself if any shinobi... those from Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Konohagakura, and any other place. Those people are my people."

Naruto twisted his staff in a circular motion. "I have to move them away."

Onoki hummed. "It was only two days ago that I hated the other villages. Only two days ago where I'd willingly attack one of you. But now that Naruto Namikaze is here, it'll be hard. For myself more than anything. You'll be a hokage, kid, and a damn good one. The first to ever bring the five great villages together."

Just as Tsunade opened her mouth to say something more, the blond shook his head.

"Do not follow me."

Kaguya's eyes widened as the blank hole unexpectedly formed below them. They sank in quickly, and Naruto ran after.

With as much speed he could muster, the blond jumped in after them. To his dismay and fear, he could hear Kakashi yelling.

"Sasuke! Sakura, don't!"

Naruto cursed. He knew Kakashi would follow after his students, and he knew Gai would be right behind him.

When he ended up on the other side, his enemies were just rising and another masked man stood with them.

He turned with a glare at his friends. "I told you not to follow me."

Sasuke glared. "You can't do anything alone dobe. No matter how strong you are. Let us fight with you."

Naruto's jaw clenched and he and Sasuke stared at one another, an intensifying heat they held for one another.

Finally, the blond planted his staff into the ground and turned around. "I know more about Haruto than you all think. Don't try to be brave. He'll absorb everything you have."

Naruto glared down the field at their opponents. He couldn't fathom who the masked man was and cursed himself for not asking Pein. He would have known how to defeat him.

"Grandson!"

Everyone's attention averted to Hikari's monster, glowing in a yellow dangerous light. And they once assumed darkness was a bad thing. Haruto Namikaze was bathed in light and he made it a horrible thing. He steadied the balance. He created the wars. And he would end them.

Naruto said nothing.

"Grandson. You still have a choice. These dark creatures, humans of earth, will fall. They will rot and keep falling. But you and me, we will live, Naruto. We are the sun, and the sun keeps rising. Day by day."

Naruto still did not speak to the old being and it smiled a nasty one. His teeth were rotten, holding blood from both the past and recent. Naruto wondered what Haruto ate. Was the blood a human's or animal's?

His eyes were blue and beautiful, not the warm chocolate Chi gave the world, but the sky. The whisker marks on his cheeks were like Naruto's. Even so they were different.

Naruto wanted the world to move on.

Haruto came to stop it from living.

The being laughed. "Why aren't you eager? It was you all those years ago, right? Letting me live. You showed the boy that shockwave. You disquieted me. Allowed me to finish what I had started. To be sinister and rise again.

Because of you, I rose myself. Body deformed, words wretched, and mind unstable. You stand against me, and now you will take the blame for the hellspawned creatures. Because of you, this would will end."

"Hey!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke walked forward. The Uchiha stared at Haruto with a blank glare.

To the blond's surprised, Haruto's eyes narrowed and he moved back as if here were afraid of Sasuke. "You." He hissed. "You can't-"

Sasuke cut him off, pushing chakra into his fist, his mangekyo sharingan taking place of his normality. "This world will. not. end!"

He punched the ground and a crack flew toward Haruto, stopping just at his feet.

Haruto was tensed as he was. Naruto couldn't fathom why the light monster seemed to fear Sasuke. Just he like once feared Pein.

Eventually, the being relaxed. "Flesh of my Flesh, it seems that the boy who inspires you is not so st-"

He was cut off as a snake flew from the ground and Naruto went back too. Haruto, Madara, Kaguya, and the new Akatsuki leader flew back. It was Orochimaru's obvious summoning contract, but Sasuke was never trained by Orochimaru. "Sasuke, how did you?"

"I took it." the raven interrupted. "During the invasion. I didn't tell you. It was a way we could have gotten back at Orochimaru for what he did to Gaara. Everything was too complicated back then."

Naruto did not grow angry with Sasuke. He held patience with the Uchiha because there were times when Sasuke should have lost patience with him.

"What's its name?"

Sasuke smirked. "Aoda."

Naruto walked forward. "Well I can't have you one up me." He watched Aoda as it hissed at Haruto.

Sakura walked over to them. "I'm not going to keep being the third wheel to you two. That's why I followed after you, Naruto. There's a reason Tsunade-sama trained me too."

He slammed his thumb on the ground as did Sakura.

Sakura placed her fist in the air as a giant slug formed. "Cha, Katsuyu!"

Gamabunta's cigar dropped from his mouth, creating a large splash onto earth. "You call me at the oddest times, Naruto."

Aoda looked from Gamabunta to Katsuyu. "It seems I have to make acquaintance with you two."

The large toad chief hummed in mild annoyance. "Why'd you call, Naruto? And why are they here?"

The blond teen fisted his palm. "I like this team seven formation. Gamabunta, look who we're going against."

The toad looked forward and stood a bit straighter, staring at Haruto's sinister smile.

Aoda nodded. "We agree as much as our contractors do. I despise him as well. Maybe we will get along."

Sakura nearly deflated, but in a joking manner. "They even make my summon a third wheel."

Naruto smiled. "We're going to take down Madara, the masked man, and Haruto as well. With Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei's help."

Katsuyu nodded. "And the Rabbit Goddess?"

Naruto shook his head fiercely. "Whatever ever you do, evade Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

"What?" Sakura nearly screamed.

Naruto looked into the broken white eyes of Kaguya. He knew that within her was an immense fear. The fear of being used forever. She masked it well behind her. He spoke and he made sure he spoke loudly.

"I know things about her you don't. I was given a task by her mother to save her. She's been used a lot. You all read the book about Chi. It was there."

Gai spoke. "Of course." He mumbled. "God Chi is her mother. And she was used by her husband to stop the wars."

Naruto nodded. "As supreme ruler of the Allied Shinobi Forces, I'm ordering you, do not pursue Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She is mine to handle."

Haruto recovered from his shock. "Sasuke Uchiha. I wish you did not do that. You seem important to Naruto and he to you. Now you can see as he loses himself tonight."

Haruto stomped his staff and the darklings formed from the ground. They were beautiful yellow in color and almost heavenly. But they were dead bodies with deformed limbs and cracked wings.

Haruto seemed to have so many people stored away. Those he'd killed before. Naruto wondered if they still screamed in horror of being used.

Just as one reached for them, Sakura punched it. It cracked in a blinding light and dispersed all around. "Me and the summons will handle them."

Gai nodded. "I'll take Madara. He may be good, but my flames of youth burn brighter than his."

Kakashi nearly deflated at his husband's personality. "Gai.." he mumbled.

"Yes, my eternal rival?" Gai turned toward Kakashi.

The Hatake-Maito sighed. "My students know."

Gai's face showed confusion for a moment and then he smiled, posed and stuck a thumb in the air. "Yes, my beautiful husband?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'll take the masked man. Be careful idiot."

Gai only smiled and ran away. Kakashi looked from his students to their summons. "It makes me proud to see my brats dominate the battlefield." With that, he jumped away too.

Seeing, Kaguya remain stationary for a while, Naruto and Sasuke stared at Haruto. "Where's the ten-tails?"

Naruto pointed. "Inside Kaguya. She's stationary because she's waiting."

Haruto jumped at them first, swinging his staff in their direction. The light the moved from it was a cut. Naruto grabbed Sasuke in time as the earth split in two.

"It'll take more than that to take us down, Haruto." The Uchiha stated.

Haruto smiled. "Please. Call me Hikari's monster."

* * *

Naruto dodged another attack. "Call in!" He yelled. He and Sasuke leaned their backs against one another.

Sakura moved away from the darklings, Gai and Kakashi away from Tobi and Madara.

They were all panting, out of breath, and tired from fighting these high rank ninja. "Have you gotten any information."

Kakashi sighed. "He was my friend. Obito Uchiha is who I'm fighting."

Naruto needed not ask more. His father had often spoke fondly of Obito when alive.

Kakashi continued. "I've attempted to reconcile with him. We've spoken. I've apologized. Now that I'm forgiven for our past, it'll be easier to defeat him. I'm not sure if he wants to fight on."

"If you want me to shoulder your burden, I wi-"

"No, that's alright, Naruto. You've been doing enough. I wouldn't have know it was Obito if Haruto hadn't dodged your light cut."

"And you, Gai-sensei?"

The Maito smiled softly at Kakashi. "Madara is a hard man to beat, but not at tough as Haruto Namikaze. I know how to stop him and he's nearly bought."

Naruto smiled. "That's the spirit. We'll be done with this war in no time."

Sakura nodded. "I can manage alone for a while. Our summons are growing spent. And you two?"

Naruto smirked. "Me and Sasuke had a plan. It looks like this war is ending tonight."

"Maybe not." Someone spoke in a soft murmur.

Naruto tensed slightly as he always did.

His father was a proud man. He was strict, disciplined and of high principal. He of course did some wrong in his life but he wasn't a bad man. He wore his pride like a parapet. Naruto once didn't know whether it was to shield him or not let anyone in.

His judicious intellect, precise eye and impetuous happiness led to a profoundly polished reputation amongst his relatives. From the teen's memories of him, Naruto could recollect his tan skin. He had his dusky hair that rested atop his sallow figure.

He had the resounding presence of a fiery phoenix but the quiet yet strong aura of an Olive tree.

Minato Namikaze didn't have to talk to be the loudest person in a room.

In fact he was much like an Olive tree with great boughs striving to touch the sky and its noble roots strengthening its hold on the ground. He was a very ambitious man with firm roots to his past and great ties to his land.

The native monks of Uzushiogakure had often talked of the legend of how Chi stopped the Olive Tree from growing because it worried too much about growing more rather appreciate what it had. But this led to it cutting itself off from the other trees and being consumed by its anger.

Naruto never understood why stopping the tree from growing even mattered because the Olive was the tallest tree in all of the Shinobi world anyway.

But when Naruto thought about how his father once only cared so much of Konoha, but had stopped, with a newly founded petulance overtaking his once slightly optimistic demeanour, the teen wondered if Chi did to him what it did to that Olive Tree.

Naruto turned to his father, as he stood next to Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Tou-san?"

Minato cut him off with a smile. It was a thing he always did to all his sons. A reassurance that they were okay. "We can explain that when we win."

Tobirama smiled. "Long time no see, grandson."

Hashirama smiled and walked forward. "This is the boy you've been talking about all these years? My, he looks just like Kushina."

Minato smiled. "He looks more like me than anything and anyone."

Naruto walked forward. "What are you four doing here? Pein stopped the reanimation."

Hiruzen stepped closer. "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki revived us, stating that you needed our help-"

"Wait" Minato cut the man off. "Pein was here. Was Deidara and Nagato here too?"

The blond frowned and opened his mouth, but his father continued.

"Were you four fighting? Goddamit, what did I tell you about that fighting? Even in death, I might have to kick your asses-"

"It's a reanimation jutsu, you dimwit. Naruto, I pray you are not like your father so much."

Naruto smiled. "Only slightly."

"Now that you're all reunited, can we begin?"

A sharp cry of pain could be heard. So loud and full of torment, it made the hair strand straight up on the back of Naruto's neck. It was the loudest most piercing scream he'd ever heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror.

When they turned back to their opponents, Naruto watched Madara's hand going through Obito as Kaguya fuelled him with her hands, obviously forcing herself to give him power.

Naruto growled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Madara laughed and pushed further into Obito. "I'm doing what we all wanted. There was no way we could defeat someone as determined as you. I need the God Tree's power."

It was hard to stare into Obito's eyes, full of guilt and satisfaction. "I was going to change him. I was going to save him from his hatred!"

Haruto laughed bitterly. "You can't change everything and everyone. Going against me will kill you tonight."

"You won't kill me, Haruto. Not until I become Hokage. I'll be the greatest kage in all known history!"

"And what of the world, grandson?"

Naruto said nothing as he thought. Saving the world was more a process of evolution than revolution, the changes done slowly with an implication of the virtuous cycle theory. Instead of sudden changes that could easily be undone, he developed methods in every arena that produced a better, more ethical, more wholesome result with each cycle.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled. "You won't be here to see it."

With that, Haruto rushed forward as Madara engaged Gai and Hashirama.

Before Haruo could swipe, Naruto heard Sasuke yell from the corner of his eye. "Naruto!"

He turned, finding that Sasuke was being pulled into a black void box. Wasting no time, the blond jumped in after him.

He knew what it was when he got there. The border between life and death. "Sasuke, we need to stay togeth-"

"Please help me."

The blond tensed and turned at the whimper.

Kaguya sat crouched on her legs, head down, and tears falling from her eyes. "My mother is coming. I can feel it, but...I can't get out."

Naruto's heart broke. "Kaguya...Adebowale." He whispered.

Her head shot up. It gave he and Sasuke a chance to see the scars of forever upon her face. The blood in her eyes. The hurt. "You know." She stated.

"I know." he confirmed. "How long have you been here?"

The girl sobbed. "I was taken from my mommy. I was supposed to be in her barrier, but I didn't listen much. I saw a parachute and ran ahead…" Her sobs never finished the story.

Naruto crouched before her. "And the bomb struck. You were twelve."

She nodded. "I tried to find my mommy, so they made a clone of me and placed me in here. That thing out there. It's not me. It's sort of like an amplifier that can't be worn. It gives my power to people. But, I can't do anything because I'm stuck."

Naruto sighed. "This may sound crazy, but you're not."

She said nothing and he continued as Sasuke crouched next to him. "You were twelve. You were too young to understand dimension. Too young to understand that the way you grabbed Sasuke in here is the same way you could get out."

She stared shocked. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she stood on weak legs.

"Chi is sorry. She looked for you everyday after that day. When she saw you again, you were being sealed."

Kaguya wiped her eyes. "She's my mommy. There's nothing in this world that will make me hate her. I know she tried to protect us from the world. Naruto Namikaze, I promise that they will feel my mother's wrath when she gets here."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed her hand, watching as she opened the portal again. "Come on."

When they moved out, Naruto watched in slight amusement as Madara fell to the ground. Kaguya's presence had obviously shattered her clone, making the legendary Uchiha weaker.

Still, the blond may have needed information from him. The fact that Gai was in the air right now told the Namikaze he wouldn't get it.

Gai was a bleeding red and green, powerful as he came down with his fist toward Madara. It was the Eighth Gate opening.

Gai would not survive this and seeing the panic it Kakashi's eyes, hurt him more than anything.

He knew Kakashi's mind was starting to fail, like an engine that turns over and over, never kicking into action. He couldn't formulate a thought. Every action could lead to more pain and there was no way out of this. No way out.

Kakashi unconsciously brought his hand to his stomach. He breathed. Deeply, slowly, dying with Gai, but he breathed.

Naruto raised his hand. "Gai-sensei! No!"

But it had been too late.

A flash of light, followed by a "whump" of physical impact. As if someone was shoving Naruto hard. The feeling of grit stinging his skin and the sudden silence. Naruto was deafened briefly, but didn't realize it yet.

Then there was a muffled sound of someone screaming.

Naruto staggered to his feet, feeling shaky. His vision had been going out, but he could see Kakashi running in heavy strides to Gai's limp body. He could feel the extra chakra in Kakashi's stomach.

And Pein's voice popped into his mind.

" _Mother always said for the children. I pray it does not have the lives we had."_

He turned to Sasuke and Kaguya. "Restrain Haruto until Chi arrives."

Haruto backed away from Sasuke slightly. "You can't kill me." He hissed.

Naruto ran to his sensei's side as he crouched over the dead Gai. Kakashi's cries hurt more than anything.

"Sensei, please stop crying."

Kakashi roamed his hands over Gai's body, trying to heal him even when he didn't know how.

"Sensei calm down."

And the masked man kept roaming his hands in a traumatized panic. "No no no. Gai. Come on, you stupid, stupid. Ga-"

Naruto grabbed the Hatake's hands. "Sensei. Please. I can fix him. Your child will grow with both parents. After this, I'm ordering Sakura to take you from the battlefield."

Kakashi remained from as Naruto touched Gai's face.

" **Godlike Divinity: Recreation!"**

At first nothing happened, like the first time he'd done it. And then, as if a terrible nightmare had been placed on Gai, the man woke up breathing, afraid, confused, and forgotten.

"Where am I?"

Kakashi sobbed and threw himself upon his husband. "Gai you idiot." But he was happy and for Naruto that was all that mattered.

"Naruto." The blond turned around toward his father's voice. "You've gotten so strong."

The blond only smiled sadly and focused on Sasuke. He seemed to be doing alright. Haruto never engaged with him, only evaded his attacks.

 _Why the hell is he so afraid of Sasuke,_ the blond wondered.

Just as Kaguya moved forward to pursue the monster, the earth ceased them.

It rumbled with the soul of everyone that had died in battle and Naruto knew, it was over. Chi was here.

Sakura would take Kakashi and Gai out of the field.

Minato and the others would soon leave too.

Naruto and Sasuke would be alone to fight Hikari's monster.

When she appeared, she looked younger than she had once. Instead of looking right at Kaguya's tearful happy eyes, she looked straight at Naruto.

Her own eyes filled with hope and love. "Chi knew little boy would do it. She always did. And she loves him more than anything for bringing back little girl."

Kaguya tackled the god. "Mommy!" She screamed, happy, relieved.

Naruto watched their reuniting in his own sadness. He wished it were like that for his family. But he was alive and they were gone.

"I wish I could say more, but you must win back world little boy."

Kaguya walked to Naruto and Sasuke, grabbing their faces sweetly and tenderly. "You remind me of my own boys. So full of life, ready to die for one another.

Your love is so strong. I felt it when I pulled Sasuke into my dimension. As I fought with him, I felt his determination to defeat that monster and save you. Your love is powerful, the bond you have is too strong to keep you away from one another. I know because that monster if afraid of Sasuke."

And there it was. Confirmed. But why?

Kaguya began to fade with her mother. "So please don't give up until you defeat him. The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us, but those who win battles we know nothing about."

With that the woman was gone.

"I guess it's my turn." Minato stated. "We better hurry before Hikari's monster heals himself. Sasuke did him in pretty bad."

Naruto turned with a smile to his father.

The man smirked with his eyes closed. "Huh. Sasuke. I remember it like it was yesterday. How much you two hated each other for those small moments. I never thought that it'd be you and he. I never thought that he'd be the love of your prophecy."

Naruto smiled softly. "We all watched you grow and you know what your mother said to me."

"What's she say?"

"After she sees Sasuke use his single request for your eyesight. She blushes and says 'Mina, now I always wanted Naruto to marry someone who was just like me. But, right now, I'm really okay with Sasuke. If anyone else marries our son, he won't be as happy as much as he is now with that boy.'"

Naruto laughed lightly and Minato's body, as well the other hokages, began to rip into shreds.

"Naruto...when I planned to use you to go against Konoha, I was wrong. But, know that I never meant to hurt you. Know that we're at peace and no matter what you've done and will do, we will always love you and Gaara. As clan Heir, you will always be loved and the emblem of our honor."

"Tou-san." Naruto began. He did not need to finish. His father knew he was already forgiven.

"Do me a favor, Naruto? One last favor."

"Anything."

Minata waited a moment. "Today is a good day to end the war. A good day to show people the hokage you'll be."

When Naruto looked up, he could see the sun coming up. The sun that made the Namikaze. The sun that Chi created.

It was their marker of time. Naruto had no means to measure the day other than by its rhythmic rise and fall. The sun was all he had to show the passing of the day. The sun right above dawn.

Minato smiled. "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

And he was gone.

A dark laugh got Naruto and Sasuke's attention. Hikari's monster felt the need to make their happiness bitter.

As of now, the millennia old Namikaze stood in the midst of transforming, dark clouds forming around him.

Naruto threw his arm out.

" **Lightball"**

The light ball was encased by light and darkness when it grew closer to Haruto.

Haruto laughed. "You merely adopted darkness. I was born into it."

Sasuke ran forward. " **Chidori Sharp Spear!"**

The spear cut part of Haruto's face and the man growled. "Of course. Now that you both will die, I'll give you a piece of my memories. I know why I'm afraid of Sasuke Uchiha and Pein Namikaze."

"I was so close to destroying the Namikaze clan before. But Hikari's hope to save her father's world was too strong. Hagoromo would never let me, whether he was dead or alive. Pein was his reincarnation and I could never stop him from letting me get to you."

"And even so I wasn't satisfied when Pein was gone. Because Sasuke was still alive. And you know the last lines of the prophecy. If Naruto has his love, he cannot lose."

Naruto wondered if Haruto still held the nightmares of torment at night. He'd once wanted to save the world and help the people. Those feelings never died maybe. And maybe he felt tormented.

"You can still change, great great grand-"

"Don't!" The man yelled. "Don't try to change me, Hikari." RIght now, he was vulnerable. He was mixing up Naruto and Hikari, maybe believing that his and Hikari's deaths were happening again. "You can't kill me. Not you, not your brothers, not your father, or your son. No one!"

Naruto sighed. Had he never liked killing people while they were vulnerable, but it was the only way. He raised his hand.

It was only when Haruto faltered a bit, his face constricted that Naruto put his hand down.

Sasuke sighed. "I can't believe I didn't need to use my susanoo for this. And you not your kurama mode."

"The war is easier together." Naruto commented.

Haruto coughed up a strand of light. "What did you do?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. And began.

* * *

" _Dobe, look at this." Sasuke spoke in wonder._

 _Naruto sat up from his bed and went to his desk, where Sasuke sat circling things in one of the ancient Uzumaki books._

" _What is it?"_

 _The Uchiha stood and pointed at the sealing technique to the blond. "This is it." He stated._

 _The fourteen year old prodigy stared in absolute shock for a moment. He felt like he'd missed it all along and wondered if he would have found it without Sasuke's persistence._

 _Sasuke was so happy that he threw the book down with a big grin. It was the happiest Naruto had ever seen Sasuke, truly. The teen was jumping around, but tears were leaking from his eyes and he was laughing._

 _He looked psychotic._

" _You'll live, you idiot. You'll live."_

* * *

Naruto smiled sadly as Haruto's broken face. "It was an Uzumaki seal in the book that Tobirama-jiisan gave me. It gives the user the power to freeze their opponent in time and transmit their burdens to them.

Now, great great grandfather, you have my burdens. I won't die at 26. And you won't either. You'll die here. Right now."

Sasuke breathed deeply and formed the both an Amaterasu sphere and chidori in each hand, pushing them into his left hand, quickly.

Naruto formed a tailed beast ball and his rasengan, pushing them into his left hand.

Haruto shook his head. "No! You can't kill me, Naruto. You can't kill me without becoming like me. And I can't kill you without losing the only human able to keep up with me. We need each other."

Sasuke growled and moved closer to Naruto. He smiled. Who would have thought that this old joint technique would win the war?

"Let's go, Naruto!"

The Namikaze smiled determined and lovingly. "Alright, Sasuke!"

They ran forward, striking Haruto head on with a loud crash.

It began as a small blue gust, growing into a powerful purple and yellow mass. The trees had blown, the wind grew stronger.

When it was over, Haruto was still standing there, breathing heavily. "You killed me." He told Naruto.

Naruto nodded. 'We did."

He held Naruto and Sasuke with cold caress. A face the world was taught to despise, hate, and fear brought the blond comfort. He didn't fear Haruto. He instead feared not knowing...what might happen to his great great grandfather and where he might take himself. Now, Haruto caused no pain beyond what life provided. He wasn't greedy, rude, or rough. He merely carried Naruto at that moment.

He knew Haruto's burning soul was coming to a cool rest, where he would soon lay benumbed of the greed, rudeness, and hatred of the living world.

Haruto put his head down. "Finally."

The man burst into flames, blinding both teens and making them fly back.

Darkness encased Naruto and he was happy to see anything but the light then.

* * *

When the Namikaze woke, his arm felt so odd. It didn't feel like him. It didn't take much to realize he'd lost his arm.

They must have replaced it.

When he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times. He could hear cheering outside his tent. He smiled softly.

"They're so annoying." Someone mumbled.

The blond turned his head to find Sasuke coming to his side. Instead of sitting right next to his bed, the Uchiha sat upon Naruto, straddling him with both legs on either side.

Naruto smiled. "Are they annoying? I kind of like it."

Sasuke smiled. "They aren't screaming for me. They already screamed for me when they saw me. They're waiting on you to wake."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's missing arm.

The Uchiha blushed. "I refused the transplant." he mumbled.

Naruto leaned up and kissed the boy softly. "Still beautiful." He stated. "Inside and out."

Sasuke huffed, but he was smiling as he got off Naruto. "You're so odd. Go meet everyone. They're waiting on you."

The Namikaze nodded. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I know it's early, but I'm glad you're here with me. I.."

Sasuke laughed. "I love you too, dobe."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

The crowds outside cheered louder. "That's me."

The blond felt blinded by love as he walked out. And there were not only people from Konoha, but a blended crowds of different villages.

The blond smiled and raised a fist. "Did I not tell you we would win? And it's because we all stood together."

The five kage joined him and the blond smiled. "We won."

Tsunade smiled. "Because of you and Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped out and more cheers erupted.

Temari placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I was thinking about a shinobi allied forces contract."

Naruto nodded. "You guys should. We've never been better apart. Look at all these people happy to be together. As Onoki said once, he thought about attacking us. And now, we're together. Because we all want what's best for the world"

He turned back to the citizens. "Isn't that right? We all want what's best for the world! and together, we can always achieve that!"

Sasuke smirked and put his head down as the mantra of 'Naruto' erupted. "Well, even if you don't become hokage now, you'll easily go down in history as a legend. The only man to bring the whole shinobi world together in just two days."

Naruto smiled and without thinking, he leaned over and stole a kiss from Sasuke.

There was squealing and loud cheers of the prophecy. Naruto smiled and Sasuke huffed with his smirk. "You idiot."

The Namikaze's laugh was hearty as it had never really been before. He felt alive.

He'd saved his tailed beasts; rekindled with his broken family; put Kaguya to rest with Chi; gotten Sasuke after so many years; and who knew that bringing the world together was the only way to save it from itself?

 **Did anyone feel bad for Haruto? I know most probably felt Kaguya's pain, but it hurt to see Haruto finally show his conflicted soul as he was dying?**

 **To clear confusion, yes Kaguya does still have a 12 year old's mind. She was placed within her own dimension/prison so she wouldn't find Chi, her mother.**

 **And yes. Kakashi was pregnant during time of war. I decided, eh, what the hell? GaiKaka is so cute, let's get a mini child in here. Full of mystery and youth.**


	32. All the King's Men

**All The King's Men**

 **This title refers to the darklings created by Haruto. Sorry for it being a day late. I was so busy trying to fix the next chapter that I lost track of time. Uh.**

Naruto sat quietly by the pond where he and Sasuke had met. He felt odd on this day. After all, it was only a few hours ago that they had won the war.

The villagers were celebrating the end of the war and the end of Haruto, but Naruto sat here in his silence, thinking of the things he'd seen during the war.

It couldn't be missed. Haruto was once a good man. But the light, not the delicate darkness, had consumed him. He was alone and Naruto must have made him even more alone.

He must have made him feel betrayed. Angry that his last family had went against his way.

Naruto had killed countless people . And only now was it beginning to hurt.

"That's because he isn't inside you." Someone spoke.

Sasuke swiftly sat down next to him and the blond felt envy. Sasuke wore his one arm like he did everything else the first time, with advancement. He knew that the Uchiha chose not to have his arm for the sole purpose of maintaining his purity.

Naruto had lost his purity a long time ago and was still getting used to having his great great uncle's DNA upon his own blank limb.

"That thing...that once tried to kill you, you're not consumed by its hate anymore. And that's why it hurts."

Naruto placed his hands over his eyes. All those people he had killed. Those men and women he'd finished off.

It wasn't until Sasuke pulled him close that he realized he was sobbing.

"Haruto. He wanted help. Just like Kaguya...She was stuck inside something and we helped her. That's how Haruto was. Only difference was, we killed him."

Sasuke sighed softly, rubbing his hand through the blond's hair. "Kaguya was in something physical."

"Yes, but we should have saw Haruto's eyes. How much pain had we gone through, Sasuke, you and I, just to ignore someone else's?"

"Maybe he was happy for you to kill him. He did say finally. To die by his own blood's hand."

Naruto wiped his face. "It hurts. Everything hurts. Not physically, but it hurts. I saved countless people and couldn't save him from his hate."

"I don't think he wanted to be saved. He may have wanted to take it with him. Not everyone can conquer their hate over night."

Naruto stared over to the other side of the pond. Staring into the abyss once again. "I can't either."

Sasuke laid his head on the blond's shoulder. 'Do you still have visions? The ones where you kill people?"

The Namikaze nodded. "Here is my thanks to all the monsters that didn't kill me. You've simply made me stranger."

"It'll take time, dobe. Of course it hurts now, war didn't end yesterday. And if your own war doesn't end tomorrow, I'll be helping you every step of the way."

"My true ride of die." Naruto mumbled. He placed his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Why do you say that all the time?"

"Pein told me you were. It was only after becoming blind, I saw that. Kind of ironic, I know. But, I saw that no matter what I did, you would keep me close."

They were quiet for a moment, both teens holding some form of intimate staring contest with one another.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry when I hurt you. And nothing was ever your fault, Sasuke. You only retaliated when I hurt you. I hurt you so much. With Kakashi, when I left, the way I treated you and tried to pin you against Gaara. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled. "You're quite alright, dobe."

Naruto smiled. "I love you. Chi, I'm not sure if I died during the war and this is all a dream. I wanted you. I wanted you so long. Way before the death of my clan. And now, in that tent, you were there. You love me back and I'm so fucking happy. I've always wanted you, needed you in fact. You loving me feels surreal, so if I died by Haruto's hands, maybe he's my God."

The raven opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto raised his hand.

"I saw your face when we hit Haruto head on." It was a whisper and Naruto wondered if enjoying someone else's death was Sasuke's first sin. "You were so happy. So happy that I'd live past what they made for me. You love me to death, don't you?"

Sasuke only closed his eyes with a smirk.

Naruto smiled his signature flashy grin. "Then I won't die on you."

"It's not everyday you find someone who puts up with your bullshit." Sasuke mumbled, recalling all the times he and Naruto had hurt each other, more on the blond's side than anything.

Naruto hummed and yelped softly as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, yanking him close. "Tem-"

"So don't you dare fucking lose me."

The silence that overtook them was neither unbearable or cheerful. But it got them pass the breaking point as it sloped into every crack and crater of that pond.

Naruto nodded, his breaths going back to work. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Sasuke kissed him softly. "You've told me a lot since that night. Is that why?"

"Damn, you caught on quick. I want you. Everything entirely Sasuke Uchiha."

"Then I should go." The joke came out in a timid whisper, the inciteful violence of love they committed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg in a soft manner. "You can stay, but the clothes have to go."

The Uchiha laughed softly and scooted closer. He looked so fucking happy and Naruto absolutely loved this side of him. "Really?"

A soft kiss on his cheek. A string of soft kisses leading to his mouth. "The pond is a pretty place, eh? A nice view for us-"

"Naruto. Sasuke."

Sasuke's growled as Sakura and Karin skipped over to them.

The blond scratched his head, oddly embarrassed that he and Sasuke were nearly removing their clothes. "Hey, girls. What brings you here?"

Sakura smiled. "Now that Kakashi-sensei is hokage, he requested to have lunch with team seven."

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked his cousin.

Sakura blushed deeply and spoke for Karin. "Karin always follows me around."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in an odd manner and winced as the green-eyed girl's fist connected with his jaw. "Just get to ichiraku's, baka."

As they left, Naruto waved slowly. "Bye, guys. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hn."

* * *

It had taken longer than ten minutes, however. An hour, at most.

The team said nothing as Naruto and Sasuke sat down with them. Their hair was a mess and dirt scratches scattered the back of Naruto's cloak.

"We had a fight." The Uchiha stated in monotone, calming himself down.

Naruto passed him a foxy grin and he looked down with a blush.

The sixth hokage ordered four bowls to start and looked down. "It must have been a rough fight. Meh, I always knew Naruto could get the better of Sasuke."

"What?" the Uchiha glared in a dark manner.

"You're limping. He isn't."

The laugh that Sakura let loose had been one filled with an ever present joy. It was only because of Teuchi's raised brow when Sasuke grabbed for Kakashi, Naruto pulled him back, yelling something about hokages and respect.

"Those boys are my boys." She mumbled.

When their small fight settled down, Ayame delivered their food. They ate silently and Naruto kept turning to look at Sasuke every once in awhile.

Sakura smiled. "He's not going away, you know?"

Naruto looked to her, his face stuffed. "Huh?"

Green eyes rolled. "You keep staring at Sasuke."

It remained quiet for a moment and the girl laughed.

"I don't know how I didn't notice before. Now that I look and remember, I don't know how the villagers didn't notice before either."

Naruto still stared in confusion.

"Idiot." the girl mumbled. "It's the gossip of the day, maybe the week, maybe the century. The two saviours fall in love. Some say it happened during the war, others say as you grew up together."

Naruto looked down then. Having been the reincarnation of Hiraki and having killed Haruto, the blond was able to glimpse her life, once restricted by fear.

"No, Sakura-chan. It happened way before that."

* * *

 _A five year old Hikari laughed as she ran away from her father's grasp._

 _A sigh escaped Hagoromo. "Hikari-love. Please refrain from running. You'll hurt yourself."_

 _It had taken the girl years to grow although she was still so young. Although she was older than her brothers, they matured better and seemed older than she._

 _Ashura laughed as he ran behind Hikari. "Don't listen to the old man, little sister. Run!"_

 _The little girl's giggling ceased as she ran into her other brother. She looked up at Indra's mighty gaze and hard scowl. Immune, a smile erupted on her face. "Sorry, big brother."_

 _Instead of scowling harder, Indra's mouth twitched and he flicked her forehead. "You're quite alright, pint-size."_

 _At that moment, Ashura, and his own energy, collided with his siblings and all three crashed in a heap._

 _While Hikari and Ashura laughed lightly, Indra frowned. "You idiots." He mumbled._

 _With another carefree laugh, Hikari jumped upon him and hugged his waist tight. "I love you guys."_

 _Ashura smiled. "And we love you."_

 _Indra said nothing._

" _And you love me too, right, Indra-brother?"_

 _Indra sighed in annoyance. "Yes, you pruny idiot."_

 _Hikari smiled. "And we'll always be together, right?"_

 _Indra stared at her for a moment until he eventually submitted to her innocence. He crossed his arms. "Hn."_

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory and Kakashi hummed.

"Hikari showed me that. It's not that I think Sasuke is a reincarnation of Indra Uchiha. I know. It's different now. Hikari and Indra were never romantically involved, but they had a deep relationship just as Hikari and Ashura had. Sasuke and I made it stronger."

"Nothing is official, idiot." Sasuke mumbled. It was in his mind, but he didn't want everyone knowing their business.

Naruto smirked. "Alright then. I'll marry Ino."

Sasuke's killing intent grew slightly, but then it dimmed. A light not needed. "Sure." he muttered. It had been filled with sarcasm and arrogance. Naruto saw it. Sasuke knew Naruto saw it. The Uchiha obviously had it instilled in his mind that his idiot was Sasuke-sexual.

Naruto scoffed. 'You're so arrogant about things, teme."

"Only things I have wrapped around my finger."

Naruto shook his head and began eating as Kakashi smiled. "Meh, you two."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tensed slightly. "You don't need to call me sensei anymore, Naruto. It sounds odd since you just helped in saving the world."

The Namikaze stared awkwardly. "I've called you it all my time in knowing you, though."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

"How are things going? How'd you become hokage with this baby in your stomach? Is Gai-sensei okay with that?"

"I won't be hokage long. Especially with this child. I'm planning on giving my title to you, Naruto. If all of you pass this test today."

It wasn't until Sasuke pushed him that Naruto breathed again. "You want _me_ to be hokage?"

The man's eye crinkled, the way it always did when he smiled brightly. "Of course. Over the years, you've shown an experienced amount of leadership and strength. You've kept your head sane and hopefully you'll pass this test later."

"My father...he'd be so proud. I told him I'd be the greatest kage the world had ever seen."

Sakura smirked. "We'd all be proud, baka."

The Namikaze ordered another bowl as he pushed his finished one away. As he turned to look at Sasuke, there were a few giggles behind them.

"Oh Chi, he just stared at him."

"Did you see the look in his eyes?"

"He's so in love."

The blond turned, finding three teen girls staring at he and Sasuke. "Uh..hi." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

The girls began murmuring amongst themselves. "He wants to keep his Sasuke-kun all to himself."

One girl waved. "Hi, Naruto-sama!"

The blond waved back as they ran away, giggling.

"This is so weird. In all our time growing up, did you ever think we would be the gossip of the village, teme?"

"I'm sure we've always been. Too bad we aren't official. Now, anyone can court me." The Uchiha mumbled.

Silence.

Sakura cringed away from Naruto's dark aura and Sasuke facepalmed himself.

"Not unless they want to die by a God's hand."

"You're so arrogant about some things, dobe."

Naruto smirked. "Only fingers I'm wrapped around."

The two quietly laughed amongst themselves and Sakura's head crashed into the table. Sasuke, in his own affectionate way, reached over and messed up her hair a bit.

"Uhhhh. Guys, stop treating me like a third wheel."

Kakashi smiled. "You three always treat me like a fourth wheel."

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled. "That makes no sense."

They all laughed lightly.

* * *

"I hope we pass this test..whatever it is." Sakura mumbled as she, Sasuke, and Naruto walked with stacks of papers to the hokage tower for Kakashi.

"What's the point of taking a test." Sasuke scoffed. He looked from Sakura to Naruto. "Does he know who we are?"

"No need to be arrogant, Sasuke."

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha's confidence. "He's actually right. No team has advanced as well as team seven has. We've all got powers of the legendary sannin and we were key components in the war. Sure Hinata is a jounin now, but her team isn't. Sure Shikamaru is a jounin, but his team isn't. We're a team, but look where we are together."

Sakura shrugged after thinking. "I guess that is true." Then she growled. "Why do we have to carry Kakashi's papers? He's hokage."

The Namikaze looked toward the Hokage monument with a smile as they had shaped half of the Hatake-Maito's face. "I don't want Kakashi-sensei to strain himself."

"I saw you during the war. You must really care about Kakashi and Gai's marriage."

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei lost a lot of people during his lifetime, one of them being my father. I know Kakashi needs Gai. And losing Gai wouldn't help him or the baby."

Naruto smirked with confidence. "When I'm hokage, no child will grow up without its parents. No child will die when I'm hokage. That goes for every village too. My mother always said for the children. I didn't know how important that was until I began to embrace my memories. Children are the kings and queens. That's what Chi once told me."

Before the blond spoke further, he was grabbed. The hand appeared from nowhere and tightened on his wrist, pale knuckled, strong. The blond looked at Sasuke as he was yanked backward.

The Uchiha sighed in utter relief as the spot where his dobe had been standing ripped into flames, but Naruto's wrist was still in his grasp and that was fine.

Sakura smirked as the Raikage and Killer B jumped before them. "So you must be our test."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke remained in the room as Sakura left with her jounin rank in mind.

They'd done well, and Naruto never wanted to be rude, but he and Naruto had done even better than Sakura.

"Did we not do well?" He asked instantly at the unbearable click of the door.

Kakashi shook his head. "You didn't."

Naruto pointed. "That's a lie, sensei. We worked harder than anyone, Sasuke and I. We won the war. And if I didn't do well, Sasuke sure as hell did."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Kakashi stared at his fiery students for a moment. "No you didn't do well...you did better. Which is why just being jounin isn't what you two are capable of."

Naruto's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean, sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. After all these years, Naruto was still oblivious. "I mean...I'm requesting that you two become ANBU for Konoha. And not just the normal ANBU."

"Captains?" The Uchiha wondered aloud.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. This section of ANBU is new. You two will be the first ever of this section and for now the only participants."

"What do we have to do?"

"How'd you like to be ANBU Hunter-nin?"

Sasuke mused. "Hunter-nin are only in Kiri. Are we being sent there?"

At this, Naruto shook his head. "I'm not ready to leave yet. Gaara's graduation is tomorrow and I want my family to see Nekoda."

Kakashi closed his book then. "This is new for us. You usually work in the dark. And these missions are higher than ANBU because they are all effects of the war. And no, I'm not sending you to Kiri."

The door clicked and Tsunade walked in with Sake in her hand. "Have they agreed."

"Not yet."

"Hunter-nin." the Namikaze spoke. "What kind of missions?"

Kakashi handed Sasuke a folder and sighed at his mistake. As the Uchiha read the contents, Naruto hovered behind him, very close.

Thus, by the way Sasuke laughed and inched away, Naruto's breath tickled his neck.

They continued reading, but Naruto inched even closer and breathed more deeply.

Kakashi watched in utter amusement as Sasuke turned to stare at the Namikaze. They laughed quietly together, and to his own surprise, Sasuke leaned up and kissed him first.

"Hey." the sixth called blunty. They were stuck in their own world. When they were done kissing, Naruto crashed their foreheads softly. The words he began to murmur were unheard to anyone, but Sasuke, as his obsidian eyes were closed and his mouth was curved.

"Hey." That's when they moved away and looked to Kakashi and Tsunade. "Now that you're done, I can explain further. Mei sent a report to us this week. There are remnants of Haruto scouting and interfering with life. Kiri needs help and the best people to take down 400 darklings in a night are the two 17 year olds that took down the darkling's creator."

"When do we go?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow night." The hokage informed them. "Your outfits will be standard ANBU uniforms, but your mask will match the cloaks you receive."

The Hatake reached behind him and pulled out two cloaks, both black in color. The only difference between them was the yellow inside Naruto's cloak and the purple within Sasuke's.

Their mask were identical too, Naruto yellow and Sasuke purple. The Uchiha smirked. "They're alright."

"Then it's settled, you two. Report here tomorrow around six before nightfall."

While Sasuke bowed respectively, Naruto walked to the door and turned with his bright smile. He waved to Kakashi. "Bye, Kakashi-sensei. Goodluck with the baby."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Naruto's fine. It's better this way. It'll help me remember who I am."

Sasuke nodded and left quickly after Naruto.

"Crazy kids." Tsunade mumbled when she watched Sasuke's eager face.

Kakashi smiled brightly at the door. They'd forgotten their uniforms and jounin vests. "Meh, just crazy for eachother."

* * *

Naruto waved at the happy Uchiha as he and Sasuke walked through to manor, heading to the main house.

"Everyone's still as happy as ever." He noted to Sasuke as a few children passed them.

"Hn. Whatever you'd like to call it."

"This was a home to me...when I wasn't so loved. I was happy that I was loved here."

They walked in silence up the steps. Before Naruto knocked, Sasuke walked in. "We're home!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"The disrespect is real, teme."

As Sasuke removed his sandals, The left side of his faint red lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his god like face; casting a spell of lust to the blue eyes that dared to look his way. "You love it."

Naruto inhaled and nodded sharply. He couldn't lie to himself. Sasuke's arrogance and feisty dominance over things came with him. And Naruto loved him. "You're right, I love it."

At this moment, Itachi walked in with Neko in his arms. The little girl had been busy touching his face, trying for his attention.

"Say hi, uncle Sasuke. Say hi, uncle Naruto."

Nekoda's head turned sharply toward Sasuke. He playfully stuck his tongue out and the little girl laughed.

"Is that, the little clan heir?" The jinchuuriki asked after a moment. Itachi turned Neko toward him. Instantly she reached her hands out.

Naruto picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hi, little-pein." she giggled and puckered her lips. Naruto beamed with joy. "Now they're seriously going to scrutinize both the Uchiha and Namikaze."

Itachi turned his head in confusion.

"The elders won't like this." Naruto began, smiling at Neko's puckered lips. "All Namikaze and Uchiha heirs have been either rookie of the year or a prodigy. Neko's too smart for a one year old. Isn't that right, Neko?"

He leaned forward and kissed the child, making her laugh.

"A rookie of the year." Naruto mused.

Itachi smiled as Naruto handed the child to Sasuke. It was odd seeing him cradle the child with one arm, but the raven made it work.

Naruto blushed as Neko kissed the other teen and Sasuke blew a raspberry on her cheek. He looked flawless with the child and the blond felt kiddish for thinking of Sasuke being wonderful with children of his own.

"You're blushing." Itachi mused, standing next to him. Both boys watched Sasuke in his own small world with Neko.

Naruto's lips uncurled and he felt like a heavy Sakura, blushing and staring at Sasuke. "I wasn't. I just-"

"You're thinking about having a family with my little, brother." Itachi whispered. "That's fine. I'd hate if it were someone else."

They went back to watching Sasuke for a moment. The Uchiha was listening and replying to the gibberish that left the orange haired child's lips.

"As an older brother, Naruto, I have to say this. Sasuke is and always had been very important to me. I love him. If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Naruto deflated slightly. It slightly hurt to hear Itachi say something like that because the older Uchiha knew him so well.

"But, of course. I love you too. So if he hurts you, I'll have to kill him."

Without looking, Itachi placed his finger upon the Namikaze's forehead.

Naruto smiled and threw an arm around the man's neck. "Aww, Itachi-nii. You love me? I love you too."

Itachi sighed and the blond laughed. It was only then Sasuke looked back toward them. In a lighter mood, the Uchiha feigned accusation. "Aniki. Trying to steal my boyfriend. Shame."

Naruto gaped. "We're a thing, teme?"

"Hn. I don't like repeating myself."

Naruto laughed and ran over to them. He kissed the Uchiha's forehead. "Did you hear that, Neko? You're uncles are a thing."

"Abbaabbaaaa."

He wiped the drool from her mouth. "Baby, you're too young to understand. Just know that you're uncles are a thing."

Saying it again made Naruto freeze. Then his head twisted. Then his face twisted. "Your uncles are a thing."

Sasuke facepalmed himself before the Namikaze began.

"If Pein and Itachi had a child, that technically made Sasuke and I brothers and...oh. Neko don't look to your sinful uncles for advice, follow uncle Gaara. He's perfect and I'm just a fuc-"

Sasuke punched Naruto away before he continued. "Dobe..don't say things like that in front of her."

Naruto only smiled as Neko laid her head on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sorry, teme."

Itachi grabbed his bag. "We should probably get going now. Gaara should be on his way home and Neko's getting sleepy. Mother and father went shopping, but they should be making their way to the Namikaze manor."

"Yes." Naruto cheered quietly. He followed the Uchiha out the door. "Neko's going to see the other side of the family."

* * *

Sasuke coughed slightly as they went down to the Namikaze burial room. This was the place that five coffins lay and before them, five chairs.

"Why does it look so clean?" The raven asked his lover.

Naruto opened his scroll. "I come down here all the time and dust their coffins. They're made of pure gold like the chairs."

"How are you going to summon Hashirama and Tobirama if their coffins aren't here?"

Naruto smirked and laughed. "Oh we don't need to be near their coffins or bodies. I just wanted to kiss you."

Sasuke giggled and inched closer. "Just my thought. Powerful men do think alike." Naruto grabbed the other teen's wrist softly and drew him in.

"Did I ever tell you how much I just wanted to-"

"Now I suspected my brother, because yeah, he's an animal. But I never took you for a perve, Sasuke-nii."

They turned to find Gaara, standing with his long robe and giant sand gourd.

Sasuke smirked and flicked the twelve year old's head. "This rookie of the year status has gotten you arrogant."

Gaara smiled at Sasuke and the Uchiha smiled back, used to the boy's antics. "Are we going to summon them, aniki? Neko is killing me."

Naruto laid his scroll on the ground. "Not my fault she loves you."

"The soul summon technique has only been used by three people since its creation. It includes the signs yak, tiger, and five difficult Uzumaki seals."

The blond breathed deeply and thought of those he would summon for a few hours. Minato, Kushina, Pein, Deidara, Nagato, Tobirama, and Hashirama. It was a lot of work, but Naruto always believed in himself.

He quickly performed the signs and slapped his hands upon the scroll. " **Soul Summon!"**

The bodies that formed in the chair formed quickly. Two bodies we already standing. Naruto remained staring as they all manifested themselves.

Kushina was the first to say something. She looked straight at Naruto and gasped, her eyes filling with dripping tears.

Kushina once said to Mikoto and Tsume Inuzuka 'my kids accuse me of having a favorite child, which is ridiculous because I don't like any of them.' And while it was a lie because she spoiled them rotten and always attempted to kill Minato if their lives were in danger, there was always a moment when Naruto loved how he and his mother didn't need to say out loud who her favorite child was.

* * *

" _Make sure my babies stay warm." She mumbled as she buttoned Deidara's coat tighter._

 _Minato sighed softly, staring at his wife with a loving look in his eyes. "Kushina, it's summer and it's just a camping trip. They'll be fine. Don't you think the coats are a bit extra?"_

 _She glared at him. "No. Pein, put that scarf on."_

 _The heir nodded and did as his mother commanded._

 _Nagato walked right up to his mother in glea, ready to be strapped for the cool summer nights. She smiled and kissed his head. "Aww, my babies. I sure wish Naruto could go with you."_

 _Minato frowned. "I do too. It would have been his first camping trip. How'd he get sick?"_

 _Kushina sighed. "Being outside without a coat at night too. He's only four, he'll have time to go on some trips with you boys."_

 _Deidara smiled. "You're happy, kaa-san. Because Naruto can stay and you won't be all alone."_

 _She giggled and waved her hand. "Oh, stop you."_

 _Deidara mimicked her and she smiled. "So adorable." She mumbled. "Well get on then. I made sure you have everything you need."_

 _She went and kissed her boys heads. When she got to Minato, however, the man grabbed her chin and kissed her mouth softly. "I'm not your boy." He mumbled._

 _She laughed and pushed away. "Love you all."_

 _A series of 'love you' and they were leaving._

" _Minato." She called._

 _He looked back. "Yes, dear."_

" _If my babies come back with a scratch, I'll scratch some years off your lifespan. Got it?"_

" _Got it." He repeated. "I love you."_

 _She only nodded with a smiled and the door was closed. Walking into the kitchen, the woman began preparing soup._

 _She walked upstairs quietly and peeked into Naruto's room._

 _The little boy looked slightly pale as he poked his tiny head from the covers. "Mommy?"_

 _Her heart melted and she walked in, sitting on his bed and hugging him. "Hi, baby."_

" _Meh. I'm sick."_

" _I don't care. I'll be sick with you."_

 _Despite his bad cough, Naruto laughed and hugged his mother back. "Hey, mom."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Can we make cookies today while dad and the others are out camping?"_

" _Yes. We can make all sorts of sweets. Let's get washed up first, okay?"_

 _She let the boy hop onto her back._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When Kushina brought Naruto downstairs, she didn't expect for the stove to be raised in flames._

 _Quickly putting Naruto back, the woman used water style jutsu to eliminate the threat._

" _Now we can't use the stove to bake."_

 _Kushina glared with her hands on her hips at the small four year old. "Are you insinuating that this is my fault?"_

 _Naruto pouted. "Yes, kaa-san."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Well it's not my fault."_

 _Kushina stuck her tongue out and the blond did the same._

 _After that, they both began to laugh at one another._

* * *

Deidara, Pein, and Nagato showed their strengths to Minato all the time. And while Naruto looked most like him, he was a mommy's boy. Kushina loved how she could see herself in Naruto everyday. He had her eyes and chin. And he loved her. She was always proud of them, but Naruto was her thing. Naruto was her.

Having seen Naruto, Minato hugged his sobbing wife close with a small smile. "It's okay."

She choked on her spit and covered her red face. "It's not." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked quietly and Naruto fought the urge to go and hug the woman.

"He's so beautiful." She murmured softly in between sobs.

Naruto smiled. "Kaa-san. I'm surprised. You didn't even hug me."

The woman stood and stared directly at Naruto, wiping her face. "Do I have to? I've watched you and Gaara every single day of your lives."

With a simple nod, and his mother had thrown herself upon him. She looked up, finding Gaara.

"Gaara. My little rookie of the year. I know I wasn't in your life so much, but I want you to know that I enjoyed every moment of being with you."

Gaara nodded and hugged his mother close. "I know." He whispered.

They all laughed and Tobirama spoke next. "I assume I'm here to meet my great great great granddaughter. And my grandson's lover."

Sasuke blushed deeply and nodded, leading everyone upstairs.

Mikoto and Fugaku had already been there.

Naruto knew that Itachi had already felt Pein's presence as soon as they reached the upper living room. He saw the Uchiha gasp softly and turn around.

Pein only smiled with his eyes closed at Neko's own gaped face. As if she already knew who he was. She continued to stare at him, rendered speechless. As if she couldn't believe he looked just like her. "Hi, beautiful." he stated.

At his voice, the little girl showed her her gums and smiled, grabbing the air for him to grab her.

Pein's calm demeanor melted as he went to sick next to Itachi. The man was carefully handed his child and she instantly began touching his stomach and arms.

"She's so hyper." Pein mumbled.

Itachi nodded. "She always is. So different from you and me."

Pein shook his head. "It think she's nurtured. You've had my otouto around her too much."

Itachi laughed lightly as the two began to interact with Nekoda.

Naruto smiled as Nagato ruffled his hair. "I guess we have to wait our turn."

Tobirama smirked as he and Hashirama went to speak with Gaara. "You'll officially be rookie of the year tomorrow. I hope the will of fire burns through you."

The blond watched as Mikoto and Fugaku reunited with his own parents.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Even if it can't be for long, I already love it."

Naruto looked at him. "Me too."

* * *

Naruto watched in simple bliss as Gaara was given his headband by Iruka.

"Congratulations, Gaara Namikaze. You are now named rookie of the year. Don't think this is over. The village will expect great things from you."

Gaara nodded and turned to smile at Naruto, who stood in the back of the classroom.

Iruka had asked him to stay for Gaara, but the older teen felt weird, having all the other students stare at him in awe.

He felt like an exhibit. But for Gaara, the blond would do anything.

He wiped his face when Gaara turned to him and gave him a thumbs up. He returned the favor and watched the twelve year old sit next to his teammates, Hanabi Hyuuga and Daisuke Uchiha.

Iruka began again. "Congratulations again to all of you. Your families are all waiting outside."

With this, the other ran outside while Gaara ran back to his older brother. "Did you see me, aniki?"

Naruto smirked and squeezed the boy's nose. "Yes. You were amazing."

"You think so."

"I know so. Now, let's go see the others. I'm sure everyone wants to congratulate you before I leave for my mission."

When they walked out, the main Uchiha, Karin, and Sakura cheered loudly. "Rookie of the year, everyone. That's my cousin."

Gaara blushed as Neko squealed for him. He picked her up and Sasuke flicked his forehead."You didn't have to bring the whole village, big brother."

Naruto smirked. "You wanted me here, didn't you?"

Itachi giggled. "Yes, Gaara. You can't do anything great without us for the rest of your life. You're stuck with us."

Sasuke stood next to Naruto as everyone went on to congratulate Gaara. He bumped shoulders with the Namikaze. "Another prodigy from the Namikaze clan, eh."

Naruto nodded. "Another. There'll be more too."

"Are you saying you're thinking about having kids. With what woman?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto did not look at the Uchiha to see if he were serious or not. So the words that left his mouth next were good excuses as to why the Uchiha needed to work on his anger.

"Yes. It is a woman. And she's more beautiful and talented than you."

There were few gasps when Naruto was knocked into the academy wall by a mighty punch. They were used to it by then.

Naruto glared as he stood. "You know I was kidding."

Sasuke feigned innocence. "What are you talking about? Kidding about what?"

Naruto growled and punched his fist, instantly going into his kurama link mode. "You better run, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and looked up. "It is time for our mission, isn't it?"

And he disappeared, with Naruto right on his tail.

They ended up in the hokage's office and Naruto shrieked. The image they came across wasn't unbearing, but it was still odd.

Kakashi had been sitting across Gai's lap as they spoke in quiet whispers to one another. Gai was busy rubbing his husband's stomach and Kakashi soon planted his face in the man's chest.

"Of course." He mumbled.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined.

Kakashi turned with an odd gaze. 'It's okay for you and Sasuke to show your love, but not your sensei? Wonderful."

The man stood as Naruto snickered and Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"Hn. Childish, dobe." Sasuke muttered, rubbing the bruise on his arm.

Kakashi pulled out their ANBU hunter-nin outfits, cloaks, and masks along with the mission details.

"You two will be going to Kirigakure to eliminate the remnants of the darklings, the ironic creatures of Haruto Namikaze. Mei should let you in."

They called them ironic because they were. They shimmered in bright lighting, and were supposed to represent purity and beauty. But their claws were razors, their skin oozing and dripping with black blood dried up from their death. They were different. An unmistakable mockery of light and dark. It made them wonder why darkness had such an evil connotation when light killed.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke helped him strap his mask. "I'm going to teleport us there. We'll rest on five miles from the sight."

Kakashi nodded. "Be careful, you two. And pay attention."

Naruto grabbed hold of the Uchiha's single arm. " **Prophecy Sage Art: Single Movement Technique."**

They sank in quickly.

Mei was already standing at the gates, her hands on her hips. "Took you two long enough. Now come on. I have to show you their camp."

Naruto nodded in delight as Sasuke followed him.

He laughed as he heard the Uchiha mumble under his breath. "You better not be eager to see the Mizukage."

Naruto smirked and stopped for the Uchiha to walked in front of him. "Just to make you jealous. You know I like when you show your ass." He stated in pure sarcasm.

Sasuke said nothing as he kept walking, following Mei with his eyes closed.

To the Namikaze's utter shock, Sasuke quickly and flawlessly moved his cloak to the side, taking Naruto's words in a literal sense. And just as the image had come, it left just as quickly.

Naruto caught a glimpse of the raven's small butt and smiled. His laugh was loud as they continued on. Itachi would be so proud that he brought out this crazy side of Sasuke.

"Hn. Perv."

* * *

"Are you asleep?" came a soft murmur.

Night had fallen and the teens had set up camp within the trees, five miles from where the advanced darklings were camping.

Naruto remained sitting against a tree, his eyes closed. "No I'm practicing how to die."

A slight laugh and then a sudden weight upon Naruto's lap. He didn't open his eyes; only began running his hands through Sasuke's silky hair.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, love?"

"Uh...do you..do you remember the darklings? Do you remember how they were before Haruto killed them?"

Naruto tensed and his blue eye and Ichibi eye opened sharply. "How'd you know? How'd you know I got Haruto's memories too?"

"Sometimes, your eyes become a sad hue, like whatever you were doing reminded you of what he did. Then it goes away. But, I know you so well, I guess."

In spite of himself, the prophecy child smiled softly. "It hurts to have both their memories. It's hard to distinguish from bad and good. And yet, they're only memories and I can defeat them."

Another silence.

"They were like us." He mumbled, referring to the darklings. "They were human. Just not when Haruto killed them and brought them back to life."

* * *

 _He watched the dark woman from Kumo as her husband and son left to collect firewood._

 _Haruto smiled darkly as the woman crouched to remove fish from her basket. He scent was aroaming and the monster knew this was the closest he'd ever get to the God Chi._

 _Her death was quick as he jumped out of the trees, and before her family returned, he's already dragged her away to his hideout._

 _She was beautiful. The monster inhaled by her dead face._

 _He kissed her broad nose and dark brow...and then bit it. In order for the jutsu to work, he ate the beauty from her face, chewing the flesh sharply. He grabbed his created wings and flipped her limp body, beginning to thread them onto her back._

 _When he played God once again, she would be his. He looked back at the sleeping monsters in his cave, all glimmered in gold light. They would all be his._

 _When he had been done, the man moved back._ " _ **Recreation."**_

 _He whispered, hoping for the power he knew he'd get. Like all his victims, the woman arose with a sharp inhale of breath, a signal that her death had been surprising._

 _Haruto smiled and moved the mirror he had closer to her. She weeped at her appearance. "My face." She whispered and gasped at her groggily voice. "It's gone."_

 _Haruto smiled. "This is you now. You are with us now."_

 _The woman looked at him. Recognizing him. Recognizing his monstrosity. "My family…" She began with a small sob._

 _Haruto shook his head. "You should be happy you aren't wretched anymore."_

" _How can I be happy? You killed me and made me a monster. I'm a piece of your army and I left my family."_

" _Monsters aren't unhappy once they let go of the dark world. They have the thrill of the kill, the satisfaction of consuming their prey. They have no second voice, no positive force to bother them, asking them to be good. They have a peace of mind poor humans do not. They don't feel empathy for their victims, or guilt for keeping what's theirs. What's yours is yours, right? You don't want to share._

 _Greed is good, power is might and might is right. You know it makes sense. Now shut the door, block out the darkness. Close the windows and paint them black. The darkness is your friend. I'm your friend. You can be strong alone, no need for "family."_

 _That was all an illusion anyway, they never cared, did they? No, it is the darkness that is your ally. Dark is truth, dark is honest. It is love that is the lie, it isn't even there my pretty. Come, let me show you how to survive in more than comfort. I will bring you opulence you haven't even dreamed of."_

* * *

"He killed thousand of people and he made an army."

Naruto was shaken by the flashback, but sighed in content as Sasuke's feet wrestled with his. "You're so weird. But you're my kind of weird."

Sasuke leaned to the side and up to stare. "You're weird too."

They laughed quietly.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You won't leave me, right?"

The reply was instant. "Never. If I tried, I'd just be sad. I'd think about you too much and kill anyone you marry."

The Uchiha had turned fully now, straddling Naruto and holding his single hand against the tree behind the blond's head.

The blond laughed and reached his hand out. They stared at one another intensely. "You love me?" he asked.

"You know the answer."

Naruto leaned up and steadied his lover. "It think this one arm on you….it takes nothing away from you. You're still beautiful...inside and out."

"You think I am." Sasuke smiled softly.

"I love you don't I? I know so."

They kissed for a moment.

"I also like this fetish I have going on." Naruto mused, removing Sasuke's shirt and staring at the half limb.

Sasuke sighed. "You truly are an animal. What's with you making love in nature?"

"That's us."

Sasuke sighed and looked to the sky as Naruto trailed his mouth along his his pale neck and shoulders, soft kisses filled with love.

"Only tonight. Next time, you'll have to take me on a date to get me, Namikaze."

Naruto nodded. "I'm willing and able." He leaned in for more kisses, but Sasuke stopped him with a soft laugh.

He stared at the Uchiha's face until he stopped laughing. "What, dobe?"

Naruto remained staring. "Nothing...you're just...you're just so damn beautiful."

 **Guys, I hope you like it. I love this relationship that Sasuke and Naruto have because it's a lot different from those I've written before. They tease, play, fight, and love.**


	33. The Way We Are

**The Way We Are**

 **I'm literally predicting about six more chapters, people. This chapter is going to be pretty short, only because I'd like to focus it on one thing. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. Please review. :)**

Naruto inhaled and exhaled sharply before his mirror. He'd been through hell.

He once looked into his brothers' dead eyes.

He once witnessed his mother strawn in half. Once had nightmares about them.

Once he made friends with his demons. Once one of them tried to kill him.

Once before, Naruto had killed his demon and the dreams that came with it.

Once before, Naruto thought he was a fucking God.

But tonight was different.

The blond felt uneasy tonight. It had been nearly two years since he and Sasuke were dating; and with the age of nineteen came the hopes of maturing with it.

But Sasuke made Naruto weak in the knees. He made Naruto feel like less of a God...in a good way. He was so fucking handsome and beautiful at once.

High cheekbones, dark eyes and aura. He wasn't very masculine, but Naruto loved how he could never forget the Uchiha was a man.

Sasuke was perfect and worth every moment of the Namikaze's time. And realizing that scared the blond to death.

Realizing this would change everything between the two and Naruto felt so. Fucking. Nervous.

"Are you really this scared?"

The man jumped slightly as he turned around, facing his lover's brother. Itachi had grown wiser in their years after the war, easily becoming the 'Chi' of Naruto's current world.

"Not scared." he mumbled. "But I have a knack for shitting my pants right now."

Itachi gasped as he walked in to sit upon the bed. "You better not. You paid a fortune for that tuxedo. And no one wants to smell a cheap hooker."

Itachi made a face. "Or is that just you?"

Naruto smirked and turned back to the mirror, fixing his suit. "I don't know. Give me ten ryo and you'll find out."

They laughed silently with one another.

When the older man settled, he sighed. "But seriously….you can't worry. You've been doing well and I'll be damned if you fuck yourself over."

Naruto laughed lightly and fixed his tie for the thousandth time that night. "Where is he?"

"Mother says he's nearly ready. I don't know why you two are going crazy. This isn't a first date."

Naruto chuckled. "When I told him to dress formally, you can say we both feel a bit out of our zone."

His pant leg was yanked softly and the blond looked down, staring into the shallow eyes of his niece. Her rinne sharingan eyes casting a warming spell on him as he lifted her.

"Hello, little Pein. How are you?" He questioned soothingly.

As she grew older and was now three, Naruto and the others could tell Nekoda had a low attention span. But, she was a perfect child. The perfect heir, Fugaku stated. Just like Itachi and just like Pein.

Just was said and she focused on the bottle in her hand. "Unca Nawudo."

"Yes, my little reincarnation?"

Neko's powerful eyes darted from Naruto's face to the bottle, her lips going from a smile to frustration. "Can oben bott for me, pwease?"

He smiled and she smiled too, patting his face as if she were proud he understood and not the other way around.

"Yes I can. But, only if you help Uncle Naruto remain in good spirits for his date. Tonight is different and he doesn't feel strong anymore."

She stopped examining the contents within the bottle and he her bounced toward him. Her eyes wide as the gap between her lips. "Afwai?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. It feels different and odd. Maybe I am afraid."

Neko shook her head and soft murmurs of "no" filled the room.

The nineteen year old smiled and kissed her head. She puckered her lips for her uncle's cheek and he offered it.

Just as the girl wiggled from his arms, Kakashi walked in, wearing both the hokage cloak and his child strapped to his chest.

Being only a year, the infant was sound asleep, grey and black hair moving as soft as her breathes. Kakashi once said that nothing could wake Gima from her lazy sleep.

Seeing Kakashi's face, Naruto burned in shame and turned back toward the mirror. And turning away did not help much, since Kakashi pointed out what he'd tried to hide.

"Naruto….why is there makeup on your face?"

The ANBU hunter-nin raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi glared softly. "You had a mission this morning and came back with light bruises on your face. Now, I know you believe yourself to be handsome, but you never cover your battle scars."

Naruto deflated slightly. "I..just…"

"You've been on plenty of dates before. Why is this s-"

"Neko hol baby?"

The hokage looked down at Nekoda's face. Carefully, he watched as Itachi's child sat upon the bed. It was only then he quietly unstrapped Gima and placed her softly in Neko's waiting arms.

When that was finished, Kakashi stood next to his blond student in the mirror. "You've never done this before. So what's going on?"

Naruto sighed. "I wanted this to be a surprise, Kakashi-sensei, but…." He trailed off and dug into his pocket.

Itachi gasped and walked over, smacking Naruto's arm and staring in awe at the gold ring wrapped in beauty. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kakashi shook his head. "While I'm not so surprised, I still don't understand why you and Sasuke have to dress so formally. You know that boy will come see you in sweatpants and a t-shirt if he has to."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, Naruto. You've probably made Sasuke a nervous wreck because of this."

Naruto inhaled an exhaled deeply. "I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want to be rejected because I wasn't prepared."

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at one another and began to laugh slightly, making the Namikaze glare.

"What's so funny, guys? This is what I get for spilling my heart out?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You deserve. When since you two were younger has Sasuke rejected you?"

"That's what makes me nervous. Sasuke is so fucking perfect and I can't mess this up. I've already asked Fugaku for his blessing and he agreed-"

Itachi gaped. "You asked? When?"

Naruto smiled. "Gaara and I visited your parents yesterday. Fugaku believed that no one else would make Sasuke as happy, so he and Mikoto agreed."

"So if Sasuke says yes…" Itachi trailed off, waiting for someone to finish."

Kakashi spoke. "Then Sasuke will be married into the Namikaze clan. He will help Naruto produce and Heir and they would run both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan together."

Naruto nodded. A soft knock on the door and Gai walked in with Gaara following suit close behind.

Naruto raised a brow, his tension easing. "Who invited everyone?"

Upon seeing his sleeping daughter, Gai lowered his voice. "Not everyone, my youthful soon to be groom. Karin-chan and Sakura-chan and Shisui-san are with Sasuke getting him ready. You are proposing tonight after all."

Naruto's mismatched eyes widened and unconsciously entered his Kurama link mode. His eyes darted to Gaara's cheeky grin. "Gai-sensei, I can handle. But why'd you go and tell Sakura and Karin. They can't keep their mouths shut for shit." He whisper-yelled.

The fourteen year old chunin smirked. "Sakura knows how to keep Karin in check."

Gai snickered. "Gaara-kun. Your perversive nature is unappealing. Let Sakura and Karin be in their youthful relationship."

A fractious cry cut them off and Kakashi sighed, although the sound had been filled with a tender edge. Kakashi was happy that she was awake. "There she is. Hearing the awful loud voice of her father."

Gai sheepishly grinned as Neko handed the screaming Gima to Kakashi.

To everyone, even Neko, Gima was a beautiful child. Kakashi's soft face had been embedded to her. Her eye shape was his as well as her pouty lips. Other than such, Gima had brought with her Gai's broad nose. Her eyebrows were a mixture. Not too large, nor too thin. They were naturally arched like some sort of goddess.' While her eyes were the almond shaped like Kakashi's, Gima held her boisterous father's voidless black eye color as well as the thick eyelashes that structured her face well. That ones that wet her cheeks further when she cried.

Her features were exotic alone, but when placed together all in one cup, the child was a natural beauty and everyone loved seeing the hokage's pretty daughter.

Even her whines were sent from the God Chi. Although she was loud and boisterous like Gai when crying, her calm personality had remained on Kakashi's side more.

Kakashi held her close. "It's alright. Daddy's just naturally loud."

The girl wouldn't stop crying until Gai came up behind Kakashi and smiled. "Hi, Gima. I'm sorry."

Gima finally opened her pretty obsidian eyes and ceased crying. Still however, her soft whines filled the air. Again Naruto's pant leg was pulled and he looked to see his niece covering her ears. She must been watching Gaara because the chunin was doing the same thing.

Turning around, Naruto softly glared at Gima. "Hey, pretty girl. Could you stop crying? This is my night."

And oddly enough, Gima's soft whines ceased and she tried moving her head in attempt to find him.

Kakashi laughed softly. "Kids love you. When I visit the academy, they ask about you. When I see them on the street. In the orphanage. Even when I visit other villages."

Naruto stepped away from the mirror, satisfied now. "I think I've been making very large statements about throning the children. They're the kings and queens."

The blond breathed deeply. "This is it, guys. Kami, I'm so scared."

Sasuke was the only being in the world that made Naruto feel the way he did. The way he flaunted everything he did made Naruto feel inferior. When he looked at Naruto, he wanted to blush and his words got idiotic. When Sasuke hugged him, the blond wanted to fall to his knees. When Sasuke said soft things in their more intimate moments, Naruto stopped functioning. He'd freeze in his motions and sputter some words. And Sasuke would make it worse.

He'd give Naruto that look. The one he gave him anyplace and anytime. His eyes would become glossy and he'd rest his chin in his palm. Then he'd smile softly as if he knew the effect he had on his boyfriend.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

The hokage smiled. "There will be a ceremony in two months. And since I'm handing this to you, I expect the seventh hokage to be ready and able when the time comes."

He stared as if Kakashi had just produced something extraordinary from his pocket. He could tell from their stares that they could probably just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit.

"Wha?" He questioned, feeling even more nervous within his stomach.

Gaara laughed. "Stop gaping like a fish, Aniki. You're going to be hokage. Isn't this what you anticipated."

Naruto shook his head. "Not this soon."

He had to propose to Sasuke, so now the knots in his stomach had expanded. The villagers wanted him to be hokage.

At the moment, he found himself not chewing his nails or lips, but gnawing on the inside of his tan cheek. Soon the taste of blood filled his mouth.

He inhaled even more. If he kept doing so, he'd die before proposing. "I'm going to faint."

Gai shook his head. "Oh no you don't. Propose first, faint last. Now go on, Naruto. Let your flames burn-"

Gima's sharp cries cut her father off and he deflated. Naruto smiled softly at his friends and family. "Wish me luck" was his final whisper as he left the room.

Getting to the Uchiha compound was no trouble at all. It was the heaviness of his steps that frightened him. The closer he got to Sasuke's home, the slower he grew. He dimly smiled as he passed Uchiha on the street and his lips formed a serious line when he knocked.

Sakura opened the door, and while they had grown older and matured as well as Sakura and Karin being a thing now, the blond could not stop the childish pang in his chest. He felt like a child all over again and he wanted to flee.

But as Sasuke's face appeared behind Sakura's, the blond's feet stuck to the ground, now heavy with water. He couldn't run from reality now. But how in the hell could he face it?

Sasuke's lips were straight and his eyes were down as Karin excitedly pushed him forward. Just as he growled, Naruto opened his mouth. "Hi." The sound was hoarse and embarrassing, like an animal once stuck in his throat as it jumped out.

Sasuke's head shot up and his dark eyes filled with some sort of petlike adoration, the same face he always made when he spotted Naruto. His thin lips quivered, but Naruto knew he would not give his smile away until they were alone.

"Hi" He spoke quietly.

Naruto casually placed his hands in his pocket and glanced over Sasuke's outfit. The same tux as his, but slightly tighter. It looked nice on him.

Then he began sweating and removed his hands, wondering if Sasuke noticed the childish act. "Are you ready to go, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha squeezed past their female friends and nodded. "I'm right here, aren't I?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed the Uchiha's hand. He looked to Sakura. "Thanks Sakura-chan and Karin. It means a lot that you helped him."

Sakura smiled proudly. "No problem. You two be safe." And with that she closed the door.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Did she just close me out of my home?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke closer and kissed his forehead. "They're probably going to stay and gossip with Mikoto-san."

Sasuke smiled. "About what? I wouldn't know."

Naruto smiled nervously. "You look beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled brighter. "You look pretty dashing yourself. But, I have to say. Something's different about you tonight."

Naruto feigned confusion, attempting to look as cool as possible. "What? I don't feel any different."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting nervous?"

"I'm not, Sasuke."

"You haven't said 'teme' or 'bastard' since two weeks ago. Even when I call you dobe."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, please. Can we just get to the restaurant?"

The raven regarded him for a moment and then began walking, waiting for Naruto to walk in stride with him.

When the blond did, he bumped shoulder with him. "Dobe. That's what you get for putting me through this. In all our dates, when did wearing something formal come into play?"

"Tonight is special, Sas. Just for me and you." Naruto looked up to the snow clouds in the sky. It was odd for him to actually want to propose to Sasuke when winter was brewing. They were walking in the winds of fall with no coats….just suits.

"Your birthday was three weeks ago."

The Namikaze chuckled. "It's not about that anymore. Please be patient and I will tell you."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. Sasuke remained slightly indifferent until they reached the restaurant where he gaped.

A waiter came outside and bowed. "Namikaze-sama. You have requested full property of the restaurant for a few hours and we have kindly accepted that. Please follow me."

They followed the waiter quietly and Sasuke whispered. "No ramen. No games. I'm a bit surprised."

It slightly hurt Naruto that Sasuke thought of him as a kid. "Of course not, Sas. I had us dress formally for a reason. You should know that with the age of nineteen came my maturity. I'm way past that stuff now."

If he'd been paying closer attention, the Namikaze would have noticed the look of sadness that crossed the Uchiha's face.

But they were already being seated. Naruto breathed deeply as they ordered drinks. Sasuke sat across the table, his head rested against his chin, his eyes focused on the left wall.

"Are you angry with me?" Naruto timidly asked. He knew that his voice sounded odd when Sasuke raised a brow and stared at him in confusion. But, it'd be harder to propose if Sasuke were angry with him.

He shook his head and leaned his hand across the table, grabbing Naruto's. "No. This just feels weird. I mean, of course I've been in fancy places before because of my father, but with you….it feels…"

He didn't finish and Naruto burned in shame. "It doesn't feel right. Because fancy isn't the way you see me."

Sasuke frowned. "No it doesn't feel right. And oddly enough, that isn't bad."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but the waiter had come out with trays of food already.

Sasuke raised a brow at the pasta that was placed before him, filled with plump tomato slices. The side dish included onigiri with seaweed and his mouth watered.

Almost.

Had it not been for Naruto's plate looking identically like his. "You hate this dish. Because the cheese is so bitter." he mumbled.

Naruto shrugged and began eating, Sasuke following suit. He kept his face straight and swallowed the food. "I don't hate it. I like it now that you like it."

Sasuke's anger must have been masked the whole night because he threw down his chopsticks and glared at his boyfriend. "What the hell is going on, dobe?"

Naruto froze. The unmistakable fear that set through him coursed through his body and his own theory appeared. He may as well have did it now. The blond leaned onto the table quickly to kneel upon the ground.

However, his strength had pushed the table too much. Sasuke yelped as the pasta splattered over his boyfriend.

Naruto looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at Sasuke with a pout. And unmistakably, the mismatched eyes began to water. It was an odd thing because Naruto never cried. Before Sasuke, of course, but sparingly. When glanced upon Naruto looked like a macho man, someone who would never cry.

But when something hurt him, it hurt him deep.

The blond let out a sob and looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry. This is a disaster."

Sasuke leaned up and grabbed him softly, feeling like a mother. "Hey, it's alright. Let's just go home, Naruto. I'm sure Gaara's isn't at home now."

The blond bit his quivering lip and formed a single movement portal, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

He felt like a failure. He'd gone through all the steps, taken the greatest advice, and pre-planned dinner. Not only did Sasuke get annoyed by him, but he'd been attacked by pasta. There was no way he could propose to him now.

When they reached the vacant Namikaze mansion, Sasuke told Naruto to go take a shower while he fixed them food.

Naruto trudged to the bathroom, his heart heavy heavy heavy with the unmistakable embarrassment. He felt like a fucking failure and the water dripping down his body wasn't soothing.

Sasuke was still gone when he returned. And he wondered if it were better that the Uchiha fled after those fuck ups and the way his boyfriend cried. Naruto slipped into lowriding sweatpants and sat on the edge of the bed.

To his own astonishment, the beautiful ring was still clutched in his hand, giving Naruto hope when it didn't mean a thing.

Not tonight, he proposed. He wouldn't propose tonight, but he would explain why he acted the way he did. Why he messed up.

When he felt Sasuke's heart, the blond swiftly placed the ring into his pocket. The shame that washed over him was heavy, so he forced a smile and tried not to cry when the Uchiha walked in.

He'd changed from his tux and slipped into one of Naruto's t-shirts. Within his hand were two steaming cups of ramen. Naruto smiled sadly when the Uchiha sat next to him and curled his pretty pale legs on the blond's lap.

They ate in silence for a moment, Naruto dreading it, Sasuke curious.

"I don't understand your love for ramen. Like you and your father were the only two that went out and binged on ramen. It's not so good."

The Uchiha had successfully broke Naruto away from whatever fear he harbored. His mouth gaped.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd kick your ass, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked faintly. "I'm telling you that ramen is not a good habit for you." His dark eyes trailed his boyfriend's body. "No matter how good you look on the outside, you'll never be healthy within."

Naruto slurped his ramen more. "Ramen is the mother of all my bad habits. But, ultimately she is a mother and I have to respect her."

The two looked at one another and laughed quietly amongst themselves. Although they weren't in public, their conversations were sacred to each other.

Naruto reached his hand forward and caressed Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry about tonight. I had tried to make everything perfect because I…."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I thought you wanted me to be more mature. And if you saw that I was, you'd say yes."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's food and placed it on the floor, along with his. "Say yes to what?"

Naruto looked down and pulled the ring from his pocket. He waited on a hitch of breath, but it never came. "I was going to ask if you could marry me. I tried being mature and not playing around because I thought that you wanted someone more mature."

There was a soft snort and the blond looked up. Sasuke was crying, but attempting to laugh at the same time.

"You idiot? Did you really think...I mean...even I felt uncomfortable going to that place? Of all people, I'd never be able to tell you no."

Naruto felt ashamed. He felt like Sasuke was laughing at him. As if he'd even say yes in that restaurant.

Unmistakably, tears filled his eyes, but remained unmoved.

"Did you seriously think I would say no to you, dobe?"

"Hey, teme. I'm pouring my heart and fears out."

Sasuke wiped his eyes and gave Naruto the look. Where his eyes glossed over and he rested his chin in his palm. "There it is." he called softly.

"Sasuke?"

"Honestly, Naruto? You could show up on my doorstep wearing a dress and I'd still say yes. Think you crazy, sure, but still say yes. I didn't fall in love with you because you decided to wear a tux...or you stopped goofing around for five minutes. I fell in love with you because of the way you were….the way you are."

"I don't want to marry some pansy who feels the need to dress up for a date. I want my Naruto. He's strong and handsome." Sasuke leaned forward and wiped Naruto's face, revealing the scar he'd obtained that morning on their mission. "And he doesn't cover up his scars."

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke grabbed both sides of his face and leaned closer. "You could have came and said 'baby, let's get married' and I would have asked when. Because I've been waiting for it."

"What do I say now?" Naruto murmured, ring clutched in his palm.

"You say 'Sasuke, will you marry me?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry? I love you and that's all I know. I want to grow with you and see you smile faintly everyday. The way you smile is precious to me. Your anger excites me and you're so extraordinary. I want to be with you and restore my family with you and spend the rest of my life seeing you….inside and out."

Sasuke blushed deeply with a smile. "And I would say yes because I want to be forever yours too."

Naruto blinked his tears away and slowly placed the ring on Sasuke's slender ring finger.

He watched the other man, waiting for his words. Sasuke stared and stared. "It's…"

"Gorgeous." the blond finished, his eye trailing all over the other's face.

Sasuke nodded and looked up. Tears filled his eyes and he sat fully upon Naruto's lap. "I love you. I don't care who you are and what you do. I've loved you through your dark days and I'll love you forever."

He poked the blond's forehead and let his hand trail the broad jaw.

"I love you too. Next time, I'll try to reserve us a spot at Ichiraku and we can spar afterward."

Sasuke giggled. "Yes. And we can have an ANBU themed wedding."

"Did Kakashi tell you that I was going to be hokage?"

The Uchiha nodded. "He said that I can be ranked to ANU commander. That I can recruit people who will be good hunter-nins."

Naruto nodded. "Or you can do whatever you'd like."

"I've always wanted to be a jounin sensei."

Naruto nodded. "Anything. You can fly if you want, baby. I'll catch you. Fly and I'll catch you."

 **I hope you guys like that chapter. Meh, It took me days to write this. I was on writer's block for some time. So I was happy that I already had three prior chapters ready. But, not I have to hurry with the next chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me what you liked.**


	34. What Makes A Man

**What Makes a Man**

 **:| :| :| Ugh. I'll explain later**

Naruto stared at Kakashi and Tsunade with pouty eyes. "Do I have to go?"

Kakashi ruffled his hair harshly. "Yes. This is the best way the council will trust that you keep this village safe."

Naruto deflated. "When I'm hokage, the counsel won't have as much power as they used to. Especially not the power to order a child to kill their family."

Tsunade nodded. "And we will thank you when it happens."

Naruto smiled and fiddled with this cloak. "Let's just get this over with. Whatever they have for me, it won't kill me."

The three walked silently in their their stride. When Kakashi opened the door, he nodded solemnly to Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Naruto stopped by the door to observe them slightly. To him, they'd been in council forever...and that was the problem.

They stood slowly and bowed slightly. Tsunade and Kakashi bowed the same angle while Naruto half waved with a bright smile. "Hi, guys." he stated.

The silence that overtook them had been awkward. It hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shattered on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their greeting had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. It seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

Naruto blushed hazardly at the way Koharu bit her inside cheek, the way Homura's saggy eyes opened to half seeing.

Kakashi smiled oddly beneath his mask. "Sit, Naruto."

The blond nodded and sat into a seat of his own, right across from the elders. Beside him, Tsunade and Kakashi.

They sat quietly for a moment as Koharu poured her tea. Naruto stared at the way her pale wrinkled lips took in the liquid, the constant trembling of her hands. The first problem he saw was a clear one.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Homura stated.

It was only when Kakashi pinched his leg that Naruto's odd eyes drew from Koharu's trembling hands to the trembling eyelid of her teammate.

"We see that the village as well as countless other villages have chosen you. They have chosen you to be a savior and to be hokage. But, are you fit to be?"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Yes."

Another silence.

"What will you change when you become Rokudaime?"

Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "Well the first things I'd do is get you two off the pedestal."

The elders gaped and so did Kakashi and Tsunade. They hadn't expected Naruto to be so bold and outright state that he disliked the elders.

"A fool that only looks wise then." Koharu stated in a shameful manner, as if she couldn't believe it.

Naruto leaned up and shook his head. "No. Just because I can laugh in rough times doesn't mean I'm an idiot. There are reasons why I think it's time for you two to go."

"The first is that you are extremely old. Your once agile and alert minds are beginning to blur at the edges. Memories once sharp and crystal clear for you are now disappearing into fog, being erased, as if they never happened at all. Time being a thief is truer than anything. It's stealing everything you two ever were and there's nothing you can do about it.

The only reason you have been kept here is because of your power." Naruto laughed bitterly. "And trust me, there are more instances where you've let you power get the better of you. Once when Danzo was alive, he cast judgement that more than half of the Namikaze clan be murdered by an eleven year old. You too agreed. Your greed for a say in things has gotten the better of you."

They continued to stare at the blond haired male. "And while I did say I wanted to remove you two from the council, I didn't say I wanted the council gone. When I'm in office, each of Konoha's clans will have a representative on the council. And there will be as many civilian representatives on the council."

Koharu sat baffled. "There are fifteen known clans in Konohagakure."

Naruto nodded. "Then there will be fifteen civilian representatives."

"How do you expect to have 30 members on a council?"

He smirked. "Easy. We'll need a bigger room."

Tsunade nodded in pride. "It sounds reasonable."

Naruto smiled at the praise. He was doing well so far.

Koharu scrutinized the Namikaze. "How can you say these things? Do you not respect what Konohagakure was built up-"

Homura raised his hand. "I believe he is right, Koharu-san."

"What?"

"Look. His points are valid. We are older and we cannot let go of the guilt we have for agreeing to the death of our most beloved hokage. And while Namikaze-kun's words of the old are not subtle, he holds a deep understanding of our own troubles."

The blond nodded happily as Homura turned to him. "You seem to know much about what's best for Konoha, Naruto."

The blond nodded. "I've seen red war become redder. I've seen the ups and downs of the world. My mother used to read to me all about the previous wars. The sins, the negatives. I've seen molestation, murder, and I've killed part of myself. I'm history myself. And if I don't know what's best for the world, how in the hell did I view it?"

Homura nodded, but Koharu shook her head. "What about the Sasuke boy? Will the villagers accept him if he's fiance to a man?"

Naruto stood sharply and pointed at her. "And this is why you won't be here. Your old views of the world are gone now. The world isn't as it used to be. Don't you ever talk about my relationship with Sasuke Uchiha again. What I do with my fiance is my business and if the villagers want to praise it, let them. If I want to marry a man just as powerful as me, I will. If I want to have children with a man, I will. And dammit, if I want to have sex with a man, I will. And there is nothing that you can do about it. You worry about what I'm doing for the village...not what the fuck I'm doing."

Koharu gaped as Kakashi pulled his student down. He sat rigid with fury, and jumped at the mention of Sasuke.

Homura calmed his teammate. "Very well, Namikaze. In three weeks, you will become the seventh hokage of Konohagakure. You show an immense strength and knowledge when it comes to dealing with the world. We will be gone once the day comes; however, there is one last task you must complete."

Naruto nodded. "Anything you throw at me, I'll take. Because goddamit, I've seen the devil grab Chi by the throat and it almost stopped the existence of humanity. It didn't scare me. I'm not backing down." He stated sternly.

Kakashi pat his shoulder with pride. "What did I tell you? Didn't I say he was something?"

Homura nodded and Naruto even caught Koharu's head moved up and down slightly.

"You will be placed into a series of trials. Some simple, others deadly. This is the first time we've done this, so we can't state the chances of success."

"But you assumed that I'd win because of my power." Naruto spoke.

Homra nodded. "Yes. These trials will go on for a series of four weeks. During this time, you will have no contact with anyone, family or friends. The trials will be held on the border between Uzushiogakure and Konoha."

Naruto turned his head to the side. From Saiken's memories, the blond knew that the land was dangerous and uninhabitable. It had been mother of many wars and the burial of bones and flesh. It wasn't somewhere anyone wanted to be.

"When do I go?" he questioned.

Koharu looked up finally, satisfied with their decision. "You leave tonight."

The blond nodded. "I don't know what this is about. But, I want you to know that if you're attempting to kill me, it won't work. There are far worse things that have attempted to kill me."

He went to the door and held onto its latch, thinking of Haruto. "I can't even kill me."

* * *

Naruto yawned as he walked into the Namikaze home that he and Sasuke shared. Gaara still lived in the home however since Naruto felt the boy had to stay with him until he found an actual life of his own.

Sasuke sat at the table, chewing diligently on an apple. He wore nothing but a loose kimono. "Hi." He spoke quietly as soon as Naruto reached the kitchen.

The blond removed his cloak and sandals. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed. "You have to leave tonight." He mumbled.

"Why do you always know things just as I do?"

When the blond sat down, Sasuke crawled into his lap. "Tsunade-sama tells me. She's not allowed to tell me what's happening or what's going on, but she does tell me that you won't be here."

Naruto sighed and kissed the raven's jaw. "That old old hag."

It became clear that Sasuke was annoyed when he made no notion to react to the kiss. Usually, he would stare at Naruto and repeat his actions or nuzzle. But today wasn't usual. His pretty face flushed red. Naruto knew what really angered him.

Nowadays, his fiance was always worried. He worried that Naruto might get harmed. The Namikaze remembered a time where Sasuke loved the idea of the blond becoming hokage.

"I just….I hate that they try to overwork you. They've never done it with other hokage's before."

Naruto smirked. "No other hokage was like me, were they?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm serious, dobe. It's annoying."

"Of course. The elders make it their mission to be over the top. I've already established that they're leaving office when I'm in."

Sasuke looked down at the interlock of their hands. "When we were younger, I was alright with you becoming hokage. But now I feel that It's so fucking dumb."

Naruto knew his fiance would say something like such. When the flash of annoyance came so did a bad idea. And his bad idea was dwindling the hokage position.

Naruto sighed this time. "Sas, the fucking job's not dumb. It's only tough because obviously I have to protect the village. That's all."

Sasuke stood and stormed away, his arms crossed, muttering words. "Fucking idiot."

Naruto remained seated as Shukaku's words filled his head.

" **Will you not follow him?"**

'We're only going to argue further.'

" **Yes, but this time you leave."**

The blond stood solemnly, ready for the fight. It was almost as if Sasuke liked arguing with Naruto. Getting him riled up. They'd gotten so angry before, there were more than few instances when they left the house bruised and bloodied.

When the man walked into his room, Sasuke was angrily fixing the sheets. "I don't understand why you're so angry at me...for doing things that protect the village."

Sasuke growled and stormed over to him. "I don't care about you protecting the village! I'm pissed because all you do is laugh off my concern!"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Concern? Some fucking concern when all you do is say dumb shit about it. Anytime I'm doing something dangerous, you don't show concern. No, Sasuke...you bitch and moan."

It wasn't until Naruto stepped back and felt the stinging in his nose, the scattering of blood attempting to find air, the bone chilling winter that he realized Sasuke had fucking punched him.

He stared at the Uchiha for a moment and the latter just glared. "Because you need a moment, dobe, and I'm not going to give it to you."

They stared longer. If there was one thing Sasuke hated was when he was treated like a girl. And Naruto did nothing but honor his wishes.

The Namikaze reached out and punched, letting the fight ensue.

Punches and bodies were thrown just as clothes were ripped. Both men felt blood boiling underneath their bruises.

Yells were thrown as well as screeches of hate. And yet, neither hit a vital place on the other's body.

It had gotten to the breaking point when they broke the dresser and ripped their curtains.

Sasuke punched Naruto once more, but the blond had successfully kicked a pale shin, making Sasuke fall onto the bed.

In anger, he straddled the Uchiha, angrily gripping his jaw and forehead. "The fuck's your problem?" he hissed.

Sasuke said nothing as he stared up with angry eyes. Instead of speaking, the raven reached his legs slowly around his boyfriend's waist, letting the blond feel everything through the loose silk kimono.

Naruto got the message quickly as he kissed Sasuke heatedly, completely ravishing his mouth. He moaned into the Uchiha's neck when a hand slipped in pants.

Stopping, Naruto stood to remove his clothes and Sasuke's kimono, leaving them both flushed and bare.

Sasuke yelped as Naruto lifted him by the butt and rested his back against the wall. "Naruto." he whispered as he watched his fiance stroke himself.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Please don't let me fall."

The plea made Naruto freeze in his moments and look up. "I'm not, love. You're flying right now and I've got you."

Sasuke nodded and brought Naruto closer. "Please hurry."

Naruto smirked softly and leaned in for a kiss. "I've got to prepare you first. You know I keep growing."

Sasuke punched the blond's chest. "Ass." he muttered.

To the savior's own astonishment, Sasuke began to prepare himself. When they caught each other's eye, the raven smirked and pulled his fingers out. "Ready now, sexy man."

Slowly, the blond pushed in, letting Sasuke adjust to the wall location. They waited for a moment, both whispering and laughing quietly to themselves.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto kissed his nose. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Well I love you mostest."

Both laughed quietly as Naruto began moving, groaning in pleasure.

Their movements were always swift and silent, but their voices came mighty and needed. It was Sasuke who remained vocal as Naruto buried his face in the pale chest.

Without warning, Naruto lifted Sasuke and moved to the bed, placing his hands on both sides of the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke moaned as he placed his arm around the tan neck and pulled closer. "Naruto."

The blond groaned as his waist suddenly tightened and he came inside his lover. His ejaculation came long into the Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto blushed and kissed him. "Fucking horse." he muttered.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to push in and out slowly then. He buried his face into the other's neck.

Sasuke came soon after and he bit Naruto's shoulder playfully. "Get off of me now." he joked.

Naruto said nothing as Sasuke squirmed.

"Is something wrong, dobe?"

Still nothing. It was only when a snore left Naruto, Sasuke realized he was asleep. The Uchiha groaned and pulled Naruto out of him. The blond made no move.

Sasuke yawned himself. "I'll let your big ass sleep on me. Just this once."

Just as he felt sleep take him, he felt Naruto's arms tighten around his waist and his drowsy voice. "Thank you."

* * *

Naruto awoke at night to the sound of Gaara and Sasuke speaking in the kitchen. Without hesitation, the blond went to shower.

He'd have to leave soon and this mission would be bigger than any he'd been on. It was the final step and with everyone behind him, he'd win.

He had his family in Konoha and he had them in other villages.

He already changed half the world and he had to finish.

He knew his ideas were deemed radical to the village elders, but changing the world meant changing the way they once approached so many things. The hard part was finding the courage to walk away from the well trodden path - repeating the same old things would mean repeating the devastation.

To Naruto, change was for the brave of heart, the ones with a true desire to make the world better for all of them. He had to be creative and know that complexity and intelligence weren't the same things; sometimes simple was smart.

The blond sighed as he picked up his cloak, smiling as he noticed that Sasuke had cleaned it for him.

When he reached the kitchen, Gaara looked up from his food and smiled. "Hi, aniki. I heard you had a trip."

The blond nodded and sat across the table, watching as Sasuke stood and retrieved his plate.

"Yeah. They said I'd have to go through some tough trials for a month or so. They said they'd be tougher than anything. And that's all. I'm officially naming them 'the blank trails.'"

Gaara nodded. "Did you tell the elders off?"

Naruto reached over and ruffled his brother's hair as Sasuke sat his steaming food before him. "Thank you, love. And yes. I told them I wasn't going to back down. Because God damnit, I've seen the devil grab Chi by the throat and it almost stopped the existence of humanity. I'm not backing down."

Gaara laughed hazardly while Sasuke simply shook his head with a smirk.

"But, I swear I'll complete this and come back to you guys in once piece. I won't lose, you hear?"

Gaara nodded and Sasuke just sighed.

"Sasuke. You know I have to do this." Naruto spoke, grabbing the soon to be Namikaze's hand. "And you know I'll come back alright. I already told you, I won't die on either of you."

Sasuke smiled. "I know. I know you're too fucking extra to die. I know they can't take you down. You need something hard in your life, adventure. I know you need to spread your wings and test your strength. I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Naruto laughed. "Good. I'm alright with that." The blond stood. "I should probably get going. I'll get to land between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure faster."

Sasuke tensed. "They have you going to the cemetery of the living dead. What the hell are they going to throw at you?"

Naruto laughed and kissed the other man. "I'll be fine, alright?"

The blond ruffled his brother's hair and grabbed his bag. "Gaara stay on your toes. Love you."

When they waved, Naruto was gone. He had direct orders to go to his destination. And he would.

* * *

It was still night when the blond reached the dreary land. He looked around the vacant lot.

" **All Seeing Ripple!"**

The shockwave of light sent out gave no sign of life for the next forty miles. Naruto was alone in the ironic grave.

As he set up camp near a dead tree, the man wondered how land could be so full of death and mourning, but so vacant. It was a fucking no man's land and the elders obviously thought it would either kill his soul or scare the hell out of him.

Naruto sat against the tree, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "I'm not afraid of a fucking graveyard." he mumbled.

"But you killed me."

His eyes opened slowly and his brow raised. He could see no one, bit there was surely someone speaking to him.

Before him, a shimmer rised, as if the air in front of him was being warped and twisted. Then, in a flash of pale, silvery light, a man appeared before him. A man Naruto recognized well. He was dressed in old fashioned clothing, crisp white shirt, black pants, ans a plain kimono.

Naruto once saw the man everyday. He was in an old painting. One his father stated had been in his study way before his own father was born.

Naruto held no relation and frankly, he knew the man couldn't be real.

"You killed me too."

The blond turned his head to a woman, standing to the side and smiling; face gone, hair burned off.

The blond performed his all seeing ripple again, but could not see the two when doing so.

It wasn't a genjutsu, but it wasn't real either. Naruto stood, partially annoyed. These were random people who'd died here in this land.

"You must be my first test."

The old fashioned man looked to the ground as it rumbled and more dead bodies stuck from them. "It is hard to kill what has already been murdered."

Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll. "Who's dumb enough to kill a zombie? I'm not going to kill you."

* * *

Naruto sealed the last of the fifty bodies into his scroll and collapsed against the tree once more. He was panting and tired as hell and being honest with himself, he had no idea the trials would start as soon as he arrived.

" **I had no idea either. It shocked me, too."**

The blond nodded at Chomei's words. Sending a silent prayer to Chi for the sake of his family and the world, Naruto closed his eyes.

 _Creak_

The blond opened his Ichibi eye and kept the normal closed. He had almost forgotten to be careful. He was of course, sleeping above a mass grave and only Chi knew if the bodies would notice the extra weight.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Karin walked through the village slowly, taking in scenery they'd seen thousands of times.

Sakura was out for the evening, so Karin had chosen to spend the day with her cousin's fiance. It wasn't much a win, however, because Sasuke only ever spoke a paragraph in Naruto's presence.

The best she could do now was coax Sasuke into believing Naruto would be fine in dead man's land even when she didn't know either.

"I'm sure he's probably kicking ass out there. And when did you hear about it? I thought people aren't allowed to hear about missions."

Sasuke shrugged. "Tsunade-sama tells me or Kakashi tells me. Whichever one. They know I'm usually worried about him.

A little girl ran over to them and waved. "Hi, Namikaze-sama."

Sasuke smiled curtly and waved as the little girl ran off. "Does everyone know about it? We haven't even gotten married yet."

Karin laughed. "Gossip of the village, I tell you-"

Before the woman could go on, a male ANBU member bumped into her.

"Hey, goddamit, watch where you're going." The redhead growled.

The ANBU member turned around and Karin stepped back in shock. He looked oddly similar to Sasuke. Pale skin, dark features. The only difference was the fake smile he had plastered onto his face. If Sasuke didn't like something, he wasn't just going to fake smile about it.

"I am sorry. I was rushing on my way to find someone."

His dark eyes trailed to Sasuke's. "Hello, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke glared. "Do I know you?"

"I am Sai, under ANBU. You were a hunter-nin there, no?"

"I still am."

Sai nodded. "I hope you and your husband are okay. After all, the success rate of his trials are at five percent."

"My husband?" Sasuke mumbled, not sure if this ANBU was talking about his dobe or someone else.

Sai smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is the most prestigious ANBU who created the trials and frankly I don't think your dickless husband will survive."

Sasuke would already be at the hokage tower demanding answers as Karin and a few others escorted Sai to the hospital. In Sasuke's eyes, the emotionless man was lucky his Amerasu only scorched his arm and shoulder.

Sai would heal in a month.

* * *

Naruto punched himself in the head. "Get out of my head." He mumbled.

He didn't know what he ate, but the elders had strictly told him what to eat for his second test. Everything had been going well. He ate the food, sat down, and then it happened.

They had slipped drugs into his food, but he didn't know such. He was angry and bitter.

Once more, he looked up, watching in horror as Itachi's corpse hung upon the branch above. He couldn't take it. Everyone kept dying and in more ways than one.

He was trapped in a ward and he knew it would get worse.

"You're crazy." Someone mumbled.

Naruto turned, watching a man with no face. He laughed haphazardly, finding it funny that the faceless thing was staring at him.

"I'm not crazy. Don't you see him. That's my fiance's brother. He just killed himself. I've seen them all kill themselves. And they get taken by those things. So if you know what's good for you, man, act dumb. Mess your head up on medication or something. I did that... it works, man."

The jinchuriki's back began hurting right from the base of his spine to the tail bone. Saliva pooled in the back of his mouth. His staff was now gone.

Naruto was alone.

Heart pounding ready to explode, the blond eyes scanned the faceless being for signs of help. Nothing.

"Help me." Naruto pleaded, head pounding in delight.

The man did nothing, only watched as Naruto's back arched out. As foam dripped from his eyes , nose, and mouth.

He continued to watch. Standing in his own shadow, hunched beneath a cloak as black as the night.

From the inky folds extended a withered brown hand, clasping a bamboo cane that clacked onto the pool of blood beneath him.

Naruto jumped at the being, but fell straight through him. He growled and scratched at his arms. "Stop! don't walk through him, Haruto! It's rude!"

The man vanished and the pain came next. It was physical and Naruto was pushed onto the ground.

He looked up at the men, remembering their faces when they first touched him.

"You're a pretty thing aren't you?"

"Fucking demon." They mumbled.

They leaned down, kissed his ear; kissed his neck; pulled his pants down.

It was all in his head, but Naruto couldn't get over it. In his head, his molestation was happening all over again. But in reality, he crawled upon his knees pleading and sobbing, foaming at the mouth.

The panic started like a tightening of the chest, as if the muscles were trying not to let another breath in, but instead die. Then his breathing came, shallow, lungs unable to move much against the suddenly heavy ribs.

Naruto's mind became static, thoughts making no sense, replays of horrors once forgotten. Before the blond knew it, he was sitting on the floor, limbs unwilling to work at all.

He watched as Haruto crawled over to him. It was was years ago, before the breakdown, before someone told him they loved him me and his mind broke just for hearing the honesty in their voice. How could they say such a thing when he never could?

It was only when Haruto's knife jabbed into his stomach repeatedly the blond began to scream in horror.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back from the globe, not bearing the look of horror on his fiance's face.

He'd come to the hokage tower, demanding to know just what they were doing with his lover. He didn't expect to find Naruto naked and bloody upon the ground, screaming and clutching his stomach.

"Why?"

He whispered as Kakashi put the globe away. Tsunade sat down too, obviously not taking the visual well either.

Kakashi sighed and pulled down his mask. "I had no idea the elders allowed this. I was told they would be simple trials. I'm just as shocked as you are, Sasuke."

"Those elders have too much power." Sasuke hissed, wiping his eyes. Chi knew what Naruto was going through and only she could bring him out of it.

"We know. This is why Naruto already issued them to go."

Sasuke sat, feeling faint and saddened. "My idiot. He's probably out there fucking dying and no one's out to help him. What test was this?"

Kakashi grabbed a file. "Death. The elders sent drugged food to Naruto's location. The drugs are usually used in hospitals for people who do not want to be put to sleep during surgery. Highly induced with chemicals. He must have saw someone dead and that blood hallucination must make him see himself getting killed by someone."

Sasuke grabbed his face with his single hand. "I can't right now. What's the next test?"

Tsunade gulped. "Children." She whispered.

Sasuke stood angrily. "They know Naruto loves children. They're targeting him. He'll be traumatized if he has to kill a kid. This doesn't help. They know Naruto is good enough. They _want_ him to be mentally unstable."

Sasuke opened the door. "You tell those elders that if Naruto Namikaze does not become hokage due to an unstable condition or some traumatic things he's seen, this village and everyone in it is going down."

* * *

A week passed for Naruto and the blond sat, pouring water over himself. He was dehydrated and hungry for the most part.

The blond bit his thumb weakly. " **Summoning: Foxes; Mori."**

The white fox that appeared was Naruto's forest and plant fox. Unlike the others, Mori was able to provide him with edible plants and vegetables.

With one look at him, the fox nodded and placed her paw down, creating seaweed, spinach, daikon, and sweet potato.

Naruto chewed the sweet potato first, feeding some to Mori. "This is why I love you guys. You're all life savers."

Mori smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You'll be hokage in no time."

When Naruto observed the fox closer, he could see the tremor in her legs. She did not feel comfortable standing in the graveyard.

Rubbing her head, he smiled. "Go and head home then. Can't have you distracting me."

The fox smiled and dispersed, leaving Naruto alone.

"Please help me."

A child's voice. So again, this was a mental test. But this time, they had gotten into his feelings. They had stolen his emotions.

The elders; alternating his fears with their peering eyes. Preying upon his heart. They were vultures, their wings dull realities. How could he change them? Love them? Or deem them wise? They stole families and from him, the dream to be normal?

"Please help me." The child whimpered again.

Naruto closed his eyes. It was only a test. If he did not look at the child, he knew it was surreal.

Then a croaky voice spoke. "Hold still, you little bitch."

Naruto stood angrily and turned. "Leave him-"

The blond froze and stepped back. It was like staring into a mirror. He didn't know if the elders had somehow found a way to manifest the future, but Naruto was sure this child before was his son.

The boy looked just like him, except he had two whiskers marks and his clothes were a simple red and black tracksuit. His hair was a bit leafy.

He was being grabbed by five men. "Hey!" Naruto screamed. "Leave him alone!"

The blond ran forward, his rasengan in hand. Just as he struck one of the men, all dispersed.

His rasengan struck the boys stomach. "I.."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Naruto nearly fainted. But he stood strong, knowing that it was only a test. And if it were real, the only reason it happened was because he wasn't alert.

When that much was realized, the boy smirked. "Kidding." And then he dispersed. He'd been through death, murder, and now children.

Naruto huffed. That had been the easiest test yet. And it shocked him because it involved children.

And yet, why had the child looked so much like him? It was almost as if Chi were telling him something.

* * *

Sasuke threw up for the third time this week into the toilet. "I'm just having a bad week is all." He muttered to his older brother and younger.

Gaara shook his head. "Idiot. Having a bad week won't make you sick. You need to go to the hospital."

Itachi nodded and held Sasuke's hair tighter as the nineteen year old once again let clumps of acidic disgust leave his twisting stomach. "Naruto's going to hate coming back and finding you untaken care of."

"Why can't Gaara just help me? He's a healer." Sasuke mumbled, finally feeling he had no more to donate to the toilet.

The fourteen year old sighed anyway. "Alright, but if I find something serious, we're not taking you to the hospital. You're going to Tsunade."

Both man and boy helped Sasuke to his feet and took him to his bed.

"Just sit still, Sasuke-nii."

Itachi walked to the bed and picked up Nekoda, bringing her over and sitting.

With one look at the Uchiha, Gaara froze. "That can't be right."

Nekoda hopped from Itachi's lap, and ran over to Gaara, confused that he seemed so focused. "Unca Gaa."

Gaara rubbed her face. "Hold on, Neko."

"What is it?" Sasuke mumbled in a tired manner. He just wanted to eat and sleep.

Gaara came closer. "I don't know how I didn't know before when I'm a sensor type just like my brother."

"What?"

"Sasuke...I'm sensing another chakra signature in your...stomach. I'm not sure. I….."

Itachi gapsed. "Are you saying Sasuke is pregnant?"

Gaara looked even closer. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The chakra is faint, but it's there, Itachi-nii."

"Then it's serious. We need to get to Tsunade."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, slightly afraid. He didn't know if he would ruin Naruto's goals with the child.

"Because, Sasuke. Inside you is not just a regular child. If you are pregnant, that child can carry light release or even the chakra of all tailed beasts in Naruto. We have to see Tsunade."

* * *

Naruto breathed deeply as the people over him pulled him down into the ground. They explained that Chi held a Kemetic way of taking people to their place of rest.

He had to go through such a way. It was moreso a test of being buried alive.

The jackal before him stopped. "Here, your heart will be weighed against the feather of Maat. If your heart ways down, ammut shall devour your soul. If not, you will be led by Chi's son to you mummification processing."

Naruto spoke his sins and was pushed gently by Abebe, Chi's oldest child. "We must pick your organs out with needles and wrapped you in loin."

Naruto nodded and laid down, his eyes stinging as a needle was pushed into his nose and they began plucking out parts of his brain.

Being buried alive wasn't so bad when he once went through it daily.

* * *

Sasuke sobbed into Tsunade quietly. "I just...I wanted him to be hokage and he won't pay attention if he knows I'm pregnant. He'll lose his privileges."

Tsunade sighed. "You know that won't happen, Sasuke. Naruto loves you with his life and he knows how to multi task."

Gaara nodded. "Kakashi did it."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want Naruto to know until I'm ready."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. But you must. He'll be back in three weeks. You'll be a month along. It won't show, but be careful."

Sasuke nodded. A month. A month was all he had to figure out what he'd do now.

* * *

 **Naruto's Returning**

Sasuke had his weight under control his whole life until pregnancy, then he has lost it big time. He craved food so much, nothing unhealthy, just many more meals than usual. Where he wouldn't normally have eaten after dinner she was back for a bowl of rice by midnight and snacking on crackers and cheese before bed. His mother had told him not to worry, and all it was going back soon.

His weight wasn't so much worried about. Of course, it was odd, but there was nothing odder than having a child in him. Shuffling so much. He knew it was Naruto's baby.

Water dripped down harshly past my shoulders, through flaxen hair, and continuing over his small stomach. It expanded out to prove that another being resided within me. Two heartbeats within one slender body. His back began aching as his entire weight relied upon it and his nipples were always red and swollen.

The man looked down at the stretched skin with red vein-like tendrils seeping across the sides, reminding him of an eyeball. Soft white skin, red lines drawn along it. His heart banged loudly against his chest when Naruto's smile crossed his mind, the water from the head of the shower screaming louder, trying to overpower all other noise.

He wanted the baby out, into his arms. He hated this state of silent lethargy, this waiting. He felt trapped. He wanted to zoom to winter, to early next year, to the birth.

With a sigh, Sasuke turned the water off and hopped out of the shower. Throwing on a large t-shirt.

He froze as he walked into his bedroom, almost tearing up at the soft smile of his fiance. Naruto looked up, scratched and bruised, but there. Everything about him was bruised, but it was still with him and that was what mattered the most.

To the blond's surprise, Sasuke screeched and jumped upon the Namikaze's lap, throwing his single arm around the tan neck for support. "You're here." He cried.

Naruto placed his arms on Sasuke's jumpy waist. "I told you I would be. How've you been, beautiful?"

"Alright." Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes in relief. "I met this guy and I punched him because he called you dickless."

Naruto laughed. "We both know that's a lie. And you, teme. Standing behind me."

"Always. Did you pass the trials?"

"With flying colors. They nearly killed me physically and mentally, but I lived and I'll live to tell the tale."

Sasuke smiled and adjusted. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. The ceremony is tomorrow, if you want to come."

Sasuke hit his chest. "Usuratonkachi, why wouldn't I come?"

Naruto shrugged and rubbed his lover's stomach. "I don't know. With the baby and all."

Sasuke tensed. "Baby?" He whispered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hold on." He looked to Sasuke's stomach. "Yeah, Sas. You're definitely pregnant. When I came, I could feel two signatures on the bathroom. When you came out, it got stronger."

Sasuke blushed. "I was going to tell you when I was good and ready. I was just scared, you know? Who told you?"

Naruto raised a brow. "No one told me."

"Then how'd y-

"I'm a sensor type, remember?"

Sasuke sat shocked at first, then he felt embarrassed that he forgot Gaara's words earlier that month. Naruto was a sensor type too and he'd felt the baby all along.

"Does it feel real?" He whispered.

Naruto looked odd and kissed the Uchiha. "Too real. But I would be more surprised if I hadn't had help with a child during my trials. It was the craziest thing ever, teme."

"Those damn elders...giving you those trials. I saw them."

"I hope what you saw didn't scare you."

"Well, you're here now and that's what matters."

 **I'm a little annoyed right now. I tripped with my laptop in my hands and head phones on. The laptop is fine, but the downfalls of not having bluetooth headphones suck. There's a small piece stuck inside my computer and I can't hear anything. Urr. And on top of that, I'm late. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't hesitate to review. Uuugghh.**


	35. And He was His

**And He was His**

 **I seriously cried from the reviews I read. It sucks having a bad week and everyone was so encouraging. I felt so horrible then and there because it was my promise to upload every three days. And I neglected that. I'm so sorry. I love you guys. Teary eyed and smiling. Hope you guys love this.**

If there was something Sasuke loved more than anything in the whole world, it was to touch _him._ If he could ask Chi for anything during his dying breath, it would be to touch Naruto.

I loved to touching him - Not much in a sexual way, and usually never anywhere other than his face, his hands, his bright hair that fell in tousled locks. Naruto's warmth had a way of seeping into the raven's being and he comforted Sasuke without ever opening his mouth.

Sasuke would melt into his dobe like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, like he belonged next to him, like Naruto belonged next to him.

And yet, it there was anything Sasuke wanted even more in the world was for Naruto to touch him. Both were skin to skin contact, but Naruto's way was a lot different.

When Naruto touched Sasuke, when he kissed his brow, poked a nostril, or grabbed his ear, it was heaven. It was some place greater than the world. And no matter how dark Naruto seemed to be deep deep deep within, there was something about his touch that kept his best friend coming back for more.

Sasuke was a man to really hate closeness, but Naruto was a rule breaker. He was disobedient to order. Therefore, the Uchiha was not surprised when he melted into Naruto's hugs. They were warm, together, cozy.

He wished he could extend the night just so he could stay close to Naruto for longer, safe in the blond's embrace. Naruto's arms wrapped right around him brought a peace he'd never known before, a calming of the storms in both their hearts.

No matter the circumstances, it was that idiot that gave Sasuke hope for the future. In his embrace, Sasuke believed there was nothing out there to fear, that all there was was sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be. Naruto's cuddles were the only things Sasuke wanted. It was a darkness and Naruto loved darkness. So he would too.

The raven smiled as his eyes fluttered open and there Naruto was. The blond lay lower than usual, his face to Sasuke's four month belly.

The man was smiling. "So do you think Sasuke and I should get married before or after you're born?"

He waited for a moment.

"Before? Sure. What about when he's seven months? No? Six, you said? Sure."

Naruto laughed lightly. Without pause, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, breathing in Sasuke's scent.

"I just...I can't wait until you're born. You're going to be so cool, I already know. Girl or boy. Doesn't matter. You're an heir. You know? Just like daddy was."

Naruto laughed. "It was my brother at first, though. But yeah, that's another story. That's why I'm going to make sure to make this heir thing really fun for you. I won't pressure you into anything."

Another silence.

"I know you're awake, teme." he whispered. With that, Naruto scooted upward until he was directly in Sasuke's face.

"Stop." The Uchiha mumbled, burying his face into Naruto's chest.

The seventh hokage laughed. "What did I do?"

"I probably have morning breath." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, you do."

"Naruto!" Came the sharp reply.

The blond laughed. "Kidding. I love you. Who cares if your breath smells like ass in the morning?"

Sasuke leaned back, his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in their fire. "This child is ten minutes away from not having two parents and you'll witness your death a thousand times."

A nervous laugh from Naruto's end. Cautiously, he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's eye. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget your pregnant and I can't joke with you so much."

Sasuke melted, his hormones obvious now. "Of course you can joke with me, baby."

They hugged for a few moments. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever say Boruto won't have a father." The man chided jokingly. It was the name Naruto wanted to keep. He loved it and felt it was appropriate.

Sasuke leaned back. His mouth twitched upward slightly, but he did well in keeping his face straight.

"Damnit. We're not naming our child Boruto. How do you even know it's a boy?"

Naruto pouted. "I can feel it, Sas. It's a boy and Boruto is the best name ever."

"And if it's a girl?"

A shake of the head. "Surely, I love her and spoil her rotten, but I know it's going to be a boy. In the Namikaze clan, there has only ever been one female born first. First Hikari birthed a boy. That boy birthed a girl. That girl birthed a boy. And that boy fathered my own. And my own father raised five boys. It's going to be a boy, Sas."

"I'm still not voting for Boruto. It's an ugly name." Sasuke whispered, trying to keep the smile from breaking out.

Naruto pouted. "Fine. I have a meeting with Mei and A today anyway. We should get dressed. You doing anything today?"

Sasuke frowned. "Ino and Hinata are taking me out. They say I should get neutral gender clothing. I think they just want to feel gushy since Sai and Shikamaru are away."

Naruto smiled. "I would have thought you were going out with my cousin. You two seem close. I thought she was your new best friend."

Sasuke smirked and threw a pillow. "You're my best friend, dobe, no matter if we're in love or not. And I am close with Karin. She hates the ANBU though. She feels like they're watching her."

A blush on tan skin. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you noticed them."

"I'm ANBU, Naruto."

The blond laughed wholeheartedly. "If you want, I can hang out with you." Naruto smirked.

"No, idiot. You're hokage. You have a village to uphold."

"Of course. Of course."

* * *

Naruto waved freely as Mei and A walked up to him. "Hey, guys. Glad you could make it safely. Any trouble I should know about?"

Mei smiled flirtatiously and held Naruto's cheek. "You're such a darling, you know?"

Naruto laughed nervously and A pushed Mei along.

"Didn't you hear word that he's going to be married soon? It's all over the world."

Mei sighed drastically as the three were led into the office. "Oh, I joke. Besides, Sasuke Uchiha can't kill me for joking."

"Don't be too sure."

The kages turned slightly, finding Sasuke standing behind, bag in hand holding his belly weight with a single arm. Naruto smiled brightly. He loved how Sasuke could get by with a single arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were shopping."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm still a ninja, Naruto. Besides, I brought you lunch just incase you didn't have time to get up."

The blond smiled. "He's great, isn't he?"

Mei smirked. "Charming."

Sasuke sighed and placed the bag on Naruto's desk. "Well be careful, dobe. And you two as well, A, Mei.'

They all nodded while Naruto touched Sasuke's arm in a soothing manner. "Of course."

With that, the man disappeared.

Mein sat casually. "How does he do it with one arm, Naruto? It's amazing."

The blond rubbed his neck. "He's just a natural. You have to remember that Sasuke is a natural prodigy. Me...I had to throw shuriken in my mother's stomach to get where I am now. All I did was train train train to become better and I did."

A nodded. "A damn good job too. I haven't sat so peacefully in Konoha in years. It's amazing how violence and war changes people."

Naruto nodded. "Too bad the world cared more about violence back then. We could have changes things before."

Mei shook her head. "No we couldn't have."

"Why?" Naruto demanded softly.

"Because you weren't old enough."

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly, but the deadpanned looks on the other's faces stopped him. "What does that mean?"

"It means you played the largest role in bringing the villages together."

The nineteen year old nodded. "Good. Let's keep it that way." He leaned back and placed both his arms behind his head. "So what did you two need to talk about?"

"I've come to tell you that soon I won't be Mizukage."

"And I won't be Raikage."

Naruto leaned forward. "What? Why? When?"

"Calm down, kid. If you haven't noticed, we're getting out of our prime. I don't know who I'm nominating now, but it'll surely be someone who played a good role in saving the world."

Naruto nodded and looked to A. "I'm nominating Darui. He's a promising young man."

"I like him." Naruto agreed.

Mei laughed. "Your fiance may be watching. Calm down."

They all laughed quietly.

"But really, how's it been going, Naruto? With the marriage and child on the way?"

Naruto smiled, his eyes now dazed, and his mind now in a different world. "It's amazing guys. And nothing's different. I met Sasuke when I was four. We became rivals and ultimately best friends. The best thing about becoming lovers is that we didn't change. There's still dobe and teme and we still fight. But it's wonderful."

Mei placed her hand on her head. "A lovesick puppy you are."

A rolled his eyes. "Takes one to know one."

* * *

Naruto sighed in content as he walked in and removed his sandals. Today wasn't much of a busy day only because the world seemed at peace.

Someone yawned and the blond walked into the livingroom, finding Sasuke almost asleep on the couch and Gaara drinking coffee.

"How was your mission, Otouto?"

Gaara smiled. "It was really fun. I had no idea that escorting a queen could be so fun. I thought she would be boring. And who would have thought she could run an empire at just 14 years old?"

Naruto remembered briefly the dark queen that had walked in, ready to be escorted. Gaara had looked so eager, so ge sent the boy on the B-rank.

"I'd never suspect you to have a crush. You know, although her and her people are much darker than us, it's known that they are also people of the sun."

Gaara blushed furiously. "I don't. I just….whatever."

Naruto laughed loudly, glancing at the unaffected snoring Sasuke.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, brother."

Gaara placed his tea down. "Do you think I should attend the jounin exams in Iwagakure next year?"

In an instant, Naruto shook his head. "No Gaara. You're too young."

"You should have been a jounin at five." The redhead argued quietly, trying not to disturb Sasuke or the child in his stomach.

"It doesn't matter, Gaara. Besides, there are no threats in the world. All the villages are happy. And although evil can never be killed, it will take a while for some evil of another dimension to get to us."

Gaara stood now, slightly angry that Naruto was keeping him back, but even angrier that he still asked for his brother's advice and consent. As if he were a child.

"I'm a great shinobi, brother. You never understand that! What if I just want to rank up?"

Naruto's face grew a small crimson and he thanked Chi that he did not get too angry. They were both angry and loud. So loud that they had woken Sasuke, and so angry that they hadn't noticed.

'Ranks don't matter, Shuk! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?!"

Gaara never got angry, but when he did, his voice rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and hoarse insults. His face brightened, just a tone lighter Naruto's own crimson.

"For fuck's sake, aniki! You killed people when you were six! You murdered more than two hundred men in over an hour and you were nine! We're Namikaze! You should have been a jounin, so why can't I?!"

The argument was cold. Every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. The love hadn't gone, it had been distorted into a close mimic of hatred; and just as love endures, so would the wall of bitterness that separated them, growing more thorns every day.

"Because God dammit, I was ready! You're not me, Gaara!"

Naruto growled, his own memories becoming overbearing for him.

The bodies. Torn. Shrewn. Men without faces. Women without lives. They lay sinking in a mass of blood, where Naruto had impregnated death and that was what she gave him. Dead bodies. The bodies. Torn. Shrewn.

With no conscious, the threw his hand out. The slice that could be heard was more deadly than Gaara's scream. In his own anger and turmoil, the man had accidentally pushed his light cut forward.

The silence grew louder and louder. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy because he only nicked his brother's cheek, or sad because of the dreary look Gaara gave.

The blond gasped and attempted to walk forward, but Gaara had already stepped back. "Shuk." The jinchuriki whispered. "I-"

Gaara put his head down, not caring if they saw the tears and blood drip on his hands. "Of course I'm not you. I've spent my whole life trying to impress you. I've worked my ass off blood and sweat and blood and sweat just to get you to see me. I don't want to be you, Naruto. I don't have a mother to hold my hand, or a father to rub my head. But, I thought I had a brother who understood. I really did. And that sucks."

With that, Gaara disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto remained where he was shocked and ashamed that he had once again messed up in raising Gaara.

The blond was knocked out of his deprecation when a pillow hit him in the head. He turned to see Sasuke still laying on the couch, a hard glare upon his lips.

"Don't Sasuke. Don't tell me how to raise my brother."

"I'm not, babe." Sasuke spoke calmly. The man was a master of not stressing with their child within. "All he wants is your approval. He doesn't want to be you. All he does when your at work is talk about what he's done and how'd you react to it."

Naruto growled. "I'm trying to keep him safe. Fuck! That's all I do is try to keep him happy and safe, but he wants to be everything in the fucking world."

Sasuke sighed. "Holding him back from danger isn't keeping him safe, Naruto. Now, I don't know what the hell is going on, all I know is you cut him. I also know that it's cold outside and it's mid January."

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "What does that have to do with any-"

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, throwing another pillow. "I'm horny and tired and sore. And I know that our little brother is out there with it instilled in his mind that you might hate him. When I wake up again, this better be fucking fixed."

With that, the man rested his single arm on his tummy and closed his eyes, instantly snoring.

Naruto exhaled in broken breathes and left the mansion.

* * *

"Hi, hokage-sama." Hanabi yelled as she, Hinata, and Shikamaru spotted the blond walking drastically.

"Hi, Hanabi. Have you seen my otouto around here?"

The girl nodded with a large smile. "He said he was going to the training grounds. Did you see the cut on his face. He must have got into a fight with some other kids."

Naruto nodded and ran ahead in search of his brother. The blond could already hear a fight going on in the training grounds when he neared. It meant that Gaara had issued some sand clones to fight him.

The blond stopped at the entrance choosing to observe how strong his brother had gotten. There were fifty sand clones in all. Twelve clones drew near the redhead. Gaara raised his hand.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

The clones flew back in a heap and the Namikaze continued. Naruto thought it amazing how all his siblings had created their own kind of jutsus. They truly lived up to being bloodline creators. Gaara ran forward. " **Great Sand Arm!"**

The arm that rose up smashed down against nearly thirty clones, destroying them.

"Wow." Naruto whispered. How had he missed these things? Missed his brother's growth?

The last clones ran up to Gaara and began throwing any weapons they had, obviously knowing they were to lose.

Gaara smirked. " **Sand Waterfall Imperial Burial!"**

And they were done.

Naruto smiled in awe. "You're amazing, Otouto. A natural."

Gaara put his head down. "That's all I wanted." He stated. "I didn't mean for us to fight and I know how you get when anger consumes you."

Naruto sighed and walked closer. "Nothing is your fault. I realize my error in judgement. I keep believing that if I keep you secluded from the harsh world, you wouldn't be harmed. But I harmed you and I'm sorry, Gaara."

"I'm not asking you to apologize. It's just unbearable, you know? It's unbearable when I want to show you that I'm something, but you don't want to know."

"I do want to know, Gaara. And I know you're amazing. Your rank or strength can't tell me otherwise."

A silence ensued.

Naruto stood next to his brother, his feet clumping in the snow. "I know we don't have parents and unfortunately you never had the advantage of really knowing them. I know it sucks, but no matter how hard it gets, you have me. I can't be your parent, but I am your brother and I protect you. I take the hits for you."

"I'm spposed to annoy you. I have to stalk you, go crazy on you, lecture you, and be your nightmares. When you understand that I will always hunt you down to keep you safe, then I'll know that you've grown. That you've become and exceptional adult. You won't find anyone in this world that cares, worries, and loves you as much as I do. And I swear, if we don't argue more then seven times in these teenage years you have, I'm not doing shit right. And that's all I know."

Gaara laughed lightly.

Naruto smiled and threw and arm around the fourteen year old's shoulder. "So do you forgive me. Because Sasuke is really ager to kill me."

"I was never angry with you." Gaara stated.

"Gaara?"

"Hm."

"You can be anything you want. If you want to be a jounin and attend the exams, I'm for you all the way. Sure, I'll have ANBU trailing you and might sleep outside the hotel you choose to stay in, but I have your back."

"I know." Gaara shook his head and placed his hand to his cheek, instantly healing the scar there. Naruto watched and realized that Gaara had become a natural healer without proper training. It was just something that he could do.

He was a natural and with training, he would probably surpass Sakura, Tsunade, and Hashirama uncle. And with that, Naruto realized that Gaara was a completely different Namikaze. Unlike the rest, Gaara had something special.

Gaara had two bloodlines that he could create for himself. And realizing such, Naruto believed Gaara should have been a jounin at an even younger age.

The blond made it a mental note to request medical ninjutsu lessons with the old hag before she grew even more.

* * *

By Sasuke's sixth month, it was evident that Naruto could not go without feeling his fiance's wrath. Sasuke had gone through many physical changes.

Although a male, his chest was always red, sore, and perky. In the shower, in the cold, in heat. Naruto always probed them in curiosity until Sasuke pushed him away and refused to speak to him. Naruto was never pregnant, so how could he guess that the hardened body features made Sasuke horny when poked.

Another change had been Sasuke's sickness and lack of it. Sasuke had always been one to take care of himself so he never really got sick.

However, his higher level of blood made his congestion increase and his nose was always runny. There were numerous instances where they woke up and Sasuke sneezed right in Naruto's face. Right. In. His. Fucking. Face.

Urine was the first change in Sasuke. All the baby did was push against his bladder. Sasuke peed so many times that Naruto wondered if his water broke months ago.

If there was anything Naruto found funny in Sasuke's pregnancy it was what Tsunade called Dyspnea. The baby pushed against Sasuke's diaphragm so the Uchiha always had a shortness of breath. When he talked, he'd stop and breath. And his sentences were broken. Naruto stopped laughing when Sasuke finally knocked him into a wall, but he still snorted when Sasuke talked and walked at once, taking three seconds to say another word.

There was some constipation and heartburn and cramps, but the best change Naruto loved about Sasuke's pregnancy was the swelling. His feet would swell if he walked to much and Sasuke would ask Naruto to rub them.

He was doing that just now as Sasuke laid upon his back, pregnant belly sticking in the air, and only wearing boxers. He casually ate pretzel sticks covered in chocolate as Naruto sat at the end of the bed, rubbing his red feet sweetly.

There was the occasional groan of pleasure escaping the Uchiha's lips. Naruto had grown very used to it, considering how much Sasuke hated sitting. He constantly rubbed the pale man's feet. And that was the best he could do without Sasuke noticing that the blond hovered over him, making sure he wouldn't get hurt.

Naruto stood lost in a daze, watching Sasuke's belly button. He wondered why it poked out so much and if it would go back in when the baby was born.

The blond ceased in reaching to probe, knowing he was in a good position to be kicked by his hormonal lover.

"Sasuke?" He whispered softly.

The Uchiha stopped eating and looking down at his lover. First his eyes trailed over Naruto's torso, and then he looked at the tan face. "Hn?"

"Let's get married."

The Uchiha finished chewing his snack and stared at Naruto for the longest moments. "We are." He eventually said.

Naruto shook his head. "No I mean like now."

"Now now?"

"No. Next month."

"Dobe, we have nothing ready and this thing needs to get out of me. How are we going to get ready in a month."

The blond kissed Sasuke's foot. "We love each other too much to have anything hold us back. And I can work it out for us. I can do it, Sas."

Sasuke smiled at the gesture. "You think so?"

"I know so love. Let's have our son….or daughter be born a true Namikaze."

Sasuke sat silent for a moment. "Okay. I trust you. In a month. If this doesn't work out because we didn't have time to prepare, I'll kill you."

Naruto nodded happily and placed as series of kisses on the Uchiha's pretty feet, making him laugh. "Stop." he spoke between quiet laughs.

Naruto smiled and moved back, staring at Sasuke.

The raven shook his head. "Dobe."

Naruto's eyes glazed and his grin became lopsided. "Teme." He whispered.

* * *

The ceremony was Shinto style and Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but Naruto had done well. The blond had woken the Namikaze and Senju from their graves to attend.

Sasuke had worn a white kimono since he would be married into the Namikaze clan and not the other way around. The man was ready, but felt nervous as he stared at his belly through the kimono.

"You look wonderful, Sasuke." His mother cried in an excited manner. "Now hurry." A few other women of the Uchiha clan were present as well as Kushina, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Gaara, Hinata, and Nagato.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. When you get done, my family will be going back to their graves."

Sasuke smirked and flicked Gaara's forehead. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Naruto?"

Gaara laughed. "I came because Naruto wanted to make sure you were okay. He's already out there."

"Is he?" Sasuke nearly screamed, feeling hot and heavy at once.

Gaara laughed "Don't be so nervous. He wants to see you."

Sasuke nodded and sent a silent prayer to Chi. Then he placed a hand on his stomach. "Please stop kicking. I'm excited too."

They all laughed and his mother grabbed hold of his hand, leading him out.

When they reached the shrine, Naruto was ahead, laughing with the shinto priest, Pein, his father, Itachi, and Shikamaru.

When the priest caught sight of Sasuke, he bowed. "It is time."

The man began moving to their seats as well as the women. Naruto turned and gaped at Sasuke as he stood alone. The blond closed his mouth and began walking to his fiance. "You ready?"

"I'm so scared." the raven whispered.

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's single arm, not caring if Sasuke couldn't hold him. "Don't be nervous. Just treat this like on of our spars."

Sasuke smirked. "So you want me to kick your ass?"

Naruto laughed. "That's the spirit."

The both laughed easily. It was only when Sasuke stared at the now close priest that he realized Naruto was leading him to the altar the whole time.

He looked at the Namikaze. "Dobe." He whispered.

It began. Naruto and Sasuke were required to perform Sankon-no-gi, where they were to drink sake three times from three different sized cups.

However, because Sasuke was pregnant, Naruto chose waters from the garden when Chi had created herself.

Next, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Minato were required to do the same.

The first three sips were for them. The next three represented hatred, passion, and ignorance while the last three drank those sins away.

Next, Naruto and Sasuke would exchange wedding vows, followed by moving into a more western style approach.

It was Sasuke first. "I believe in you, the person you will grow to be, and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my dobe- my love and my life, today and always."

Naruto wanted to just kiss the pregnant. He knew the pregnancy was making Sasuke emotional. And getting married must have been the edge of it all. Naruto wanted to kiss him before he burst into tears.

The priest turned to Naruto. "And you, Naruto-san?"

The blond grabbed the armless sleeve of Sasuke's kimono, bring it to his mouth and kissing it. It created awws from the crowd and Sasuke looked down. "Please don't make me cry." But he was smiling.

"I remember when I was afraid. I remember not loving myself. But I also remember you loved even when I couldn't." Naruto murmured. "Today, I realize that I fell in love with a hero. A hero that helped me remain myself. Thank you for saving me, for awwing me with your true ride or die skills."

The blond was cut off by a teary eyed giggled from Sasuke.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I love you, baby. And I just wanna kiss you and tell you not to cr-"

With that, Sasuke burst into tears and hid his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged the man. "I knew you were gonna cry." He whispered.

The priest laughed wholeheartedly. "I cannot even ask. By Chi, all powerful and merciful, I pronounce husband and husband."

Naruto laughed. "I'll take it from here."

The blond moved back from Sasuke and stared at him. Sasuke looked funny. He was crying and laughing at once and on top of that, he was out of breath, Naruto's favorite thing.

"You wanna kiss me?" Naruto asked the shorter man.

Sasuke laughed. "Yes." he said between sobs.

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's face. "Damnit, Teme. if you make me cry."

But it posed as an empty threat as Naruto kissed he man and held his stomach. He moved back. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto wanted to put his story next to Sasuke. Sasuke Namikaze's.

"Sasuke." He said, kissing the man's forehead. "We have more yesterday than anyone. We need some kind of tomorrow."

The blond took Sasuke's single hand and touched his face. "You. You're the best thing, Sas. You are." He whispered, his holding fingers holders his.

Sasuke smiled. "Me? Me?"

The blond laughed and nodded.

 **Okay. I loved this chapter. My last update was the eighth. So the next shall be on 14th. I love you all and I'm so happy everyone upped my mood. I shall not back down! Don't hesitate to review.**


	36. The Black Hole of Trauma

**The Black Hole of Trauma**

 **Hi guys. It's the fourteenth. Ugh. I'm nearly late so this must have so many typos. My head hurts.**

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned in utter pain, clutching his head and grabbing at his hair. The eight month pregnant man lay on side in bed as Naruto walked in with herbal tea.

"I'm here, babe." The blond sat upon the bed and pulled Sasuke against him. He blew over the jumpy surface of the tea and placed it next to his husband's mouth. "Open." He whispered.

Sasuke drank the tea slowly and Naruto waited patiently. He moaned then, less in pain and more in pleasure.

"You alright?"

Sasuke sniffed his mucus, making his husband laugh quietly and kissed his head. "I'm feeling better already. I'm sorry that I ruined our trip."

Naruto looked outside at the beautiful snow falling. They were destined to attend Mifune's village for the beauty and their honeymoon. Sasuke's pregnancy symptoms jumped from the sky and the man had body aches as if he shared them with the world.

His teeth were breaking, gums were bleeding, and he had leg cramps. But Naruto was fine with that because Sasuke was safe and alive and with him.

He kissed Sasuke. "Don't say that. You didn't ruin anything. This is the best thing ever.'

"Compared to what?" the raven asked in a teasing manner, sneezing afterward.

"Compared to marrying some hot guy a month ago."

Sasuke laughed lightly and then groaned as a pain seared through his head. Naruto once again placed the tea near his mouth.

When he was done, the man leaned back. "Naruto, can you tell me about your trials again?"

"I told you yesterday." the blond mumbled. He would surely do anything for Sasuke, but he never told Sasuke that those trials were the hardest things to get by.

He'd seen real murder, real molestation, and real death, but the worst things were the nightmares that kept coming back to him. He was afraid of those trials and frankly he hoped the elders met Chi in a fury. He hoped he could one day kill them in their next lives. But that was another story.

Sasuke blushed deeply, embarrassed at his own pregnancy symptoms. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting some parts."

"Don't be sorry for something you can't control. Besides, there are parts I haven't told you yet."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, listening to the steady breaths of Sasuke, knowing that would be the only thing to keep him sane in these moments.

"I was beaten five times a day for my own thoughts by a stimulation of Haruto. If I thought about home, I was beat with a metal stick. If I thought about leading the village, beat. Thought about saving lives, beat. They said my mind was clever, but Haruto's stimulation was ordered to beat me to show me that definitions belonged to the definers, not the defined.

They touched me again. But what hurt me the most was when they touched you.'

"Me?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. And I was trapped. My jutsus weren't working. I was doing nothing. I let them put themselves inside you. Your mouth….everything."

Naruto gagged as the images sprang into to action. Blood leaping from Sasuke's bottom as those men moved in and out, out and in of him. He wanted to die. Oh, how he wanted so badly to die right there.

He wanted to kill Sasuke so that he wouldn't have to look at him when they were done. So the images would stop.

Sasuke screamed and screamed for Naruto. But the blond watched and watched.

They had flipped Sasuke over and pushed harder. Their sake tongues licked at his skin, stubby fingers curled in his hair. Every time Sasuke closed his eyes, they bashed his head backward onto the concrete demanding he open them.

He didn't want to. Naruto could tell. Both closed their eyes over and over, anything rather than watch their faces light up with power and lust.

"And then they killed you." Naruto whispered, his tears dripping onto Sasuke's head.

The men had become angry, their forces less controlled in bashing Sasuke's head, until finally blood ran from the back of the raven's head onto the ground and his head lolled like a doll. The men were finished anyway. They laughed and congratulated one another. They snorted and whispered close to Sasuke's ears.

"'Dead's better anyway' is what that said. 'Nice ride.'" Naruto inhaled and exhaled sharply, the room closing in on him.

And for an odd reason, he wanted Chi. He wanted her to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. But a God didn't play favoritism. Naruto would have to wait until death to be comforted once again.

"You don't have to talk about anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just….I saw a lot and I don't think I'll ever get over it. Itachi hung himself, you were raped, Gaara had been murdered by a whole army...and Neko. Neko was kidnapped and cut into small pieces, Sasuke. I…"

The man gasped and inhaled. It was hard to breath. It was hard to do anything. "Gaara. They stabbed him and burned him alive…"

Sasuke turned and grabbed hold of Naruto's face. "Look at me. You're here. I'm here."

It had taken some time, but Naruto had finally calmed in his breathing. He wanted to disappear, embarrassed and sweaty. It was steaming in the cool of winter and Naruto called it an anxiety attack. It was the devil's confusion. He looked good as long as he felt bad on the inside.

With him, he carried the weight of the sky. The whole atmosphere. The humidity, the monsoons, the stink of fungus and decay. He carried gravity and everything was heavy.

Which made him wonder. Was he ready to raise a life and fix a broken one?

"Some things you forget. Other things you never do. Places...places are still there. If a house burns down, it's gone, but the place-the picture of it-stays, and not just in my memory, but out there, in the world. What I remember is a picture floating around out there outside my head. I mean, even if I don't think if, even if I die, the picture of what I did, or knew, or saw is still out there. Right in the place where it happened. I can't go back, Sasuke. They can't make me go back."

"You'll forget someday, Dobe. I promise." Sasuke whispered soothingly, still staring directly into the blond's eyes. Sasuke remained there; his knees to the bed, his hands on both sides of a tan jaw. Until he really knew Naruto had a mind.

Naruto heaved. How could he be ready to be a father? If he saw something while holding his son or daughter, would he kill them out of instinctual fear? Would he even look his child in the eye? Or would the past get too strong and move him onto the couch, where he would stare stare stare at the wall thinking about what happened to him.

The murder, the molestation, the loss, the hatred. It would consume him and the blond didn't want to fall into that again. He remembered his father's words about Naruto being a hero….a saint...a God...whatever the fuck the world wanted to call it.

 _A hero has to know when to die. Prolonged life has ruined more men then it has ever created._

It was only when Sasuke fell asleep that the blond placed a note next to his head and left. He didn't run, he just left. But he'd be back...In an hour or so, He'd be back.

He ran into Temari on his way out. Her head turned at him. If not for the forest in her eyes, he would not have recognized her much. The hair upon her head was becoming longer.

And there was no reason for hokages to travel anymore since the damned world was so at peace.

"Naruto...is that you?" Her eyes scanned the robes he had on and the hat in his hand. Yeah, she thought. Hokage...that was him.

"What's left." He murmured loud enough for her to hear. He wondered if she'd come all the way to Konoha to see Haku or Zabuza.

The Kazekage opened her robe to show a bottle of sake. "Well hell. Don't just stand there. I didn't come all the way to Konoha for a villager. I came to relax with the hokage."

The blond smiled and hopped down.

* * *

It scared him.

As the days drew near and near, Naruto realized that fear was consuming him.

It locked onto what he loved most and made him terrified of loss of love. It taunted him that the harder he loved now, the more pain and trauma there would be later on. It cut off from love. In this state of fear, he was easy prey to hate, greed, anger, loneliness, despair.

His husband was sleeping in the house and Temari was in the village, so Naruto deemed it necessary to give his burdens to Temari.

The man drank his sake twice. One for the guilt of not being able to tell his true best friend his fear and another for not not being home when Sasuke was already due.

"I don't know. I thought I'd be ready because I took care of Gaara. But it scares me, Mar. It fucking scares me. I've done so much wrong in my life and I've lost my own father so early…"

The man trailed off. That was the thing about his fear was odd. It was different from everyone else's because his were real. Everyone else had become scared of things they had yet to experience. In misfortune, Naruto had a chance to experience his own.

The scars upon his body that Kurama could not heal told him that. The seals for every beast told him that. The distinct smell of semen and lust, even when not present, told him that.

He felt like a horrible person and he knew the child within Sasuke would hate him. What would they ask. Isn't your father the grandson of the devil? Didn't your father get touched? Did the village once hate him?

And they would hate the child too.

Temari, beyond her limit, slurred. Naruto held patience. The woman spoke wonders when under the influence. He would know.

"Fear's the reason the world is the way it is, fear that Chi won't not love you if you follow the wrong set of rules. It's all bullshit. if Chi is Love, then the only thing you have to fear is fear itself.

You're fucked up right now, N. You feel love and the connection with the divine is lost. Think about making your child's life as perfect as yours."

Naruto's teeth bared. More at the fact that the sake did nothing to drown his mind. Temari was wonderful at the game.

"That's the thing; it's not perfect."

And he was right. His story wasn't supposed to be moral. He wasn't supposed to be a saint. He wasn't supposed to fix the world.

His story was never supposed to be moral. It didn't instruct, nor encourage virtue, nor suggest models of proper human behavior, nor restrain men from doing the things men had always done.

If his story seemed moral, no one was supposed to believe it. If his story made them feel uplifted, or if they felt that some small bit of rectitude had been salvaged, then they'd been made victim to a terrible lie. There was no rectitude whatsoever. No morals and no virtue.

"Naruto-sama!"

The blond and Temari ceased in their solemn behavior, turning to find a small boy waving his hand in the air.

When he was sure he'd gotten their attention, the boy inhaled. "It's Namikaze-san! He's having the child. Miss Sakura told me to tell you!"

Naruto cursed and thanked the boy graciously, standing in a heap, embarrassed and afraid.

" **Single Movement Technique."**

Just as the hole was formed, a soft hand grabbed hold of his shoulder. His eyes met the Kazekage's as she smiled a soft one. "Just breath, Naruto." She calmly spoke.

The man nodded and stepped in, moving quickly to the Konoha hospital.

* * *

The hospital was in a sort of eager chaos. Medic nins and civilians ran around, happy and eager to see how their hokage's child.

When, Naruto walked in, it grew quiet. As if he'd used power to remove all the sound. The silence was not one of fear, but of awe.

No one moved. No one directed him to Sasuke's room. And had it not been for the ANBU that stood outside of a closed door, the Namikaze would have fled. Beyond that door was Sasuke Namikaze. And beyond that was a child, ready to feel the sting of both winter and the world.

Naruto nodded, keeping a straight face as he walked to the door, his shoes creating music. When the man reached the door, he nodded at the ANBU and whispered in a low tone. "Thank you, Haku. You can go now. Temari is here in the village and a bit under the influence."

He could see the smiled behind the mask as Haku nodded and dispersed.

When Naruto opened the door, its creaking noise brought a chill to his spine. It sounded like some dying animal, crying out its pain and sorrow with its last breath.

Sasuke lay upon the bed and the blond cringed inwardly. The child would come out the same way it went in, but that wasn't what scared him as his took Tsunade's place at the end of the bed.

He'd practiced this thousands of times with the women. He'd done things perfectly and today he would be the one delivering his child.

It didn't mean he was ready.

Placing on gloves and moving his hands underneath the blanket, the man inhaled. Sasuke was ready.

He looked at his husband. Pained expression, sweaty hair, and teary eyes. "Push for me, Sasuke."

* * *

With each contraction came a pain that dominated Sasuke's entire being. In those moments, for those seconds that stretched into infinity, there was nothing else. He could hear screaming from other rooms, yet he made no sound at all.

When the pain passed, it was only for a minute or so and he breathed with closed eyes, unwilling to re-engage with life outside of his own body. The room might as well have been empty for all the awareness he had. and when they did talk, touch, gain his attention, he found it so hard.

To reply, he had to find himself from the deepest recess of his own mind and drag himself forward, to use his voice, open his eyes.

Naruto, looking scared as hell, was telling him that is was time, time to push.

With a guttural grunt, he did so and was told to stop, one was enough. He felt the baby crowning, the hot stretching of flesh and held his breath. Without any further, effort the baby slid into the hands of Naruto.

There was elation, a boy at last, and in seconds he was there, nascent eyes opening, mouth rooting for milk.

Sasuke nearly laid his head back had it not been for the fear that crossed his husband's face as he grabbed hold of the baby boy.

The blond shuddered involuntarily and the images that sprang into action were dominating him. He remembered having a family.

* * *

 _The blond stirred in the rough canvas, shivering in the October evening. After life in the womb, the air felt cold._

 _He couldn't smell his mother anymore and the warm arms that had held him only moments before were gone. He kicked his legs out in search of something reassuring._

 _Instead, the swaddling gave way._

 _He panicked; screamed in a way that was heart rendering for all in earshot, but especially for the man in his room, hiding by the door. Watching and waiting._

 _He could hear the voices. The soft and the firm._

" _Pick him up, Minato. He's not going to kill you. You've never held him. And he's been here for a week."_

 _Then the firm. "I….I can't."_

" _What's wrong with you? We've been through three of these little brats and the fourth one, you can't hold?"_

" _His chakra….it's so. He has the fox." It was a quiet whisper, but even then Naruto knew the curiosity. The fear Minato held of not being good enough for his newest addition._

* * *

Tsunade carefully grabbed the newborn from Naruto's shaking arms. The blond stepped back, feeling defeated and Sasuke wanted to cry.

"Come here." He whispered.

The loud baby was still sobbing loudly and Sasuke nodded to Tsunade, giving her permission to clean him in another room.

Naruto trudged to Sasuke's side silently, plopping down on the chair in defeat. "I'm not an ax, Sasuke." He sobbed, laying his head on the bed. "Chopping, hacking, busting every minute of the day. Things get to me. Things I can't chop down because they're inside."

Sasuke played softly with the blond locks. "I know who and what you are. I know what you've seen, but Naruto….you have to do this. Not just for me, but for you. You are the strongest person I know. You've seen ravage and you're still standing."

"I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'll do this right or if he'll like me. I just…"

"Shhh." Sasuke felt very sad. It _was_ very sad. The things Naruto carried. The things he did or felt he had to do. "Do you remember what you told me on our wedding day? You said 'you're the best thing, Sasuke. Yes you are. You are.'"

Naruto laughed between his sobs, knowing Sasuke was going to make him feel better.

"Well you're the best thing too. Anytime, your thrust into a situation, you come from it stronger than ever. No matter what your traumas does to you. And you make things look better. I don't care what you've gone through. But I know that the best father of my child is my husband. And he's not some damn pansy, I told you that."

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's hand. "Okay, Sas. I'll try. For the child, I'll try."

* * *

Naruto watched in utter silence as Sasuke played with the newborn child. Even when not crying, the baby was loud.

He always made noises as if he were yelling.

Naruto smiled faintly as Sasuke held the loud child close to his bare chest with his single arm.

"I'll describe him as as frenetic and fractious. It seems like he was born with a hurricane for a soul." But he said it in a loving way with that soft glow in his eyes that only a child bearer could have for such difficult offspring.

He rocked the baby softly and stroked his tiny back and soft hair. "I'm going to love the hurricane right out of this child and replace it with a sweet summer breeze because above all, he's my baby, and I already love him with a power mightier than the wind."

Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke was so lovely, his words and thoughts portraying how beautiful he truly was.

"Naruto. You know you have to hold him. He's too young to hate you and he never will."

The blond nodded sharply and scooted upward. Like every other fear, he was going to live through this one.

He'd chosen the most perfect memory of his father and clung to it for this moment.

Naruto choose it because in that moment, Minato was the person he should have been, would have been, had it not been for the stress of life. In that snapshot, his unwarped personality was something so golden and sacred, Naruto wanted to keep it forever.

He was four, on the back lawn of their house. Minato was laughing, relaxed after cutting the lawn. He asked Naruto if the boy had wanted a piggy back ride and Naruto agreed.

The garden turned into a green blur. Naruto was flying- flying until his father could spin no more. The memory had no smells or weather, other than a lack of rain. The garden was in fine detail: the crab apple tree, the buses, the weeds in the flower beds. But the finest detail was Minato's face, creased with love and joy.

The baby was placed into his arms, crying loudly as he was ripped from the beautiful sound of Sasuke's beating heart. Naruto wanted to laugh. He'd only been here for a few hours and he was already Sasuke's number one fan.

However, just as he lay in Naruto's arms, his brighter blue eyes widened. Naruto wondered if the baby could see his tailed beasts or his past or even his thoughts. He wanted to know how connected they were.

"Does he have a name yet?" He murmured, still holding his gaze to the child's equally perplexed one.

Sasuke shrugged. 'I like Boruto. It's wonderful and perfect for him."

Naruto gaped, but still did not take his eyes from Boruto. He would not lose to the baby.

"I'm sorry for running...to the both of you. I was a coward and I didn't want to be."

"I'm not angry. I know that you needed me more than anything in that moment. You were quiet as the days grew closer and closer."

Boruto blabbered a few words no one understood. His eyes remained on Naruto.

Cautiously afraid the boy would flinch, the man put hit hand up. The tiny fingers curled around his pinky.

He watched the newborn peer with brand new eyes at what must be strange after life in the womb. Boruto's legs kicked in tiny jagged motions, looking for the resistance they were used to. Naruto wondered if it was unsettling or a relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When Boruto stretches, his hands barely rise above his head and Naruto thinks of how strange they'd all look if they kept those body proportions as they grew.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as Boruto smiled. "Hi." He said hoarsely. The child giggled and grabbed at him.

On that day, Boruto had been welcomed into the wide arms of his father, who made it to the present with an unstable mind. Who had decided that because life had busted his legs, head, back, eyes, hands, mind, and tongue, he had nothing left to make a living with but his heart-which he took to work at once.

 **The next chapter will be more about Boruto than Naruto. I wanted the readers to know how much Naruto's life had become a trauma for him.**


	37. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood**

Boruto was only five months so far, and in those five months, he'd never been so awwed at his husband.

Naruto was an odd man. And he had somehow become even odder when around his son. Sasuke yawned in comfort as he opened his eyes.

He could hear mock yelling and groaned softly. The loud child and father were awake. The man sighed and stood.

When he left the room, Gaara came out of the room with a yawn as well. He and Sasuke stared at one another silently through the noise.

Eventually, Gaara smiled at Boruto's absurd scream. "They're up, aniki."

Sasuke smirked and flicked the fourteen year old's forehead. "I know."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke sighed at the tension. Naruto was in the kitchen, cooking. Little Boruto was strapped to his chest, yelling loudly and hitting anything Naruto deemed good for him.

The blond strutted to the cabinet's, a hard glare on his face. "I don't understand why you keep hittin-"

"Abbbaba!" Boruto jabbed. He tried turning his heavy head, his lips puckering.

Naruto did not notice as he reached into the cabinet and grabbed the rice cereal. "Some mush of this would be good for you, eh, Rut?"

Boruto yelled gibberish once more and hit the rice from his hands. It poured all over the floor.

The blond growled and unstrapped his son, holding him in the air. "Why the hell you'd go and do that for?"

Boruto made a funny notion as if he were trying to stick his tiny tongue out. As if he knew what angered his father.

Naruto pouted in anger and looked away. Boruto kicked his legs out. "No. I'm not looking at you."

It was only when Boruto whimpered in some sort of pain that the man looked back. "What?" He hissed softly.

More whimpers from his son and Sasuke and Gaara nearly laughed when Naruto melted. "I can't say no to that face."

Boruto giggled loudly and boisterously, puckering his lips for a kiss. Naruto brought the infant close and kissed him quickly. "Daddy loves you, even if you are annoying."

The two laughed together and Sasuke stepped in. "I should have known you two would be causing a ruckus this early."

Boruto's eyes lifted to where his 'mother' stood and he squealed, making grabby hands at the one armed Namikaze. Sasuke smiled softly and Naruto sighed in exasperation. But it had been hidden in mild adoration.

The kind he only had when Boruto wanted to be near Sasuke; to feel the beat of his heart. Just five months Boruto had been here and in those five months, he'd never been so happy.

* * *

 _Naruto walked very closely to Sasuke as their family walked to the hokage tower. The raven held Boruto close to his chest as he walked and the child had no problem with it._

 _In fact, the boisterous baby lay quiet, his eyes open, listening to the thumps of Sasuke's heart._

 _Naruto watched as Sasuke waved politely to everyone and wished him and Boruto well._

 _The blond smiled. "You're so beautiful."_

 _At his words, Boruto's head shot up and he stared excitedly at Sasuke's chest, shocked and surprised. Naruto believed it was the first time Boruto had ever felt a heart skip a beat._

 _He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and opened his mouth, ready to ask in a language no one understood._

" _Aaabaabababa."_

 _Boruto was loud as he pat Sasuke's chest and stared at him._

 _The man shrugged. "It's not me. Your father keeps saying silly things. Say 'tou-san, what's wrong with you? Making kaa-san blush in public like this?'"_

 _As if he understood, Boruto pushed his little butt up on Sasuke's arm to see over his shoulder. He smiled as he spotted Naruto._

" _Want to feel it again?" the hokage asked._

 _Boruto simply put his ear and cheek back to Sasuke's chest and Naruto began._

" _You're butt looks great in those jeans, Sas."_

 _Sasuke blushed and Boruto squealed loudly._

" _I want the world to see how wonderful you are, teme. You make me smile and you make me weak."_

 _More squeals and eventually Sasuke let out a deep laugh. "Okay."_

 _Boruto lifted his heavy head once again. He smiled toothless at Sasuke and placed a hand on his chest._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Sasuke lay across the bed on his stomach, writing swiftly. It was Gaara's jounin nomination that would be held in less than a year. If one was under 17 and attempting to be a jounin, they were required to be nominated by five jounin themselves._

 _Boruto lay next to him on his stomach too. Staring at Naruto, who sat on the floor, as he sewed his brother's new clothes._

 _Gaara lay asleep in the chair after their long day of training. Naruto kept it in Gaara's mind that since he wanted to be a jounin, he'd work him like a summon._

 _Boruto whimpered a little, making his parents stop in their motion. When they looked however, Boruto had already stopped whimpering. He was now mindlessly drooling._

 _Sasuke stared for a moment longer, his brow raised, until he continued his work._

 _They worked quietly for a moment. A whimpering sound escaped Boruto again._

 _Sasuke put his pen down and looked over. "Wha-"_

 _Before he smiled any further, Boruto pouted to hide his smile._

 _Sasuke laughed. "You faker."_

 _Finally, Boruto began to giggle._

" _You know you're a faker."_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't be described as a mother, a father, or anything else. But his love was that of a mother's.

His love for Boruto was the ordinary kind. It is no more than any mother Naruto knew and respected. It was the kind of love that would move heaven and earth for his child if he had the power. It was the kind of love that said "I would give my life for my child any time, any place." That didn't make Sasuke unusual, he was only normal. It was the kind of love that would take on anyone, anyplace, anytime if they threatened the well being of Boruto. That was an ordinary love, the kind everyone had inside.

"I see that you've taken favor to Sasuke." Naruto pouted in anger. "Well fine. Because I raised a kid before you and I like him….very very much. Hmph."

Boruto stared at Naruto. "Don't look at me." He muttered. Boruto continued to stare.

"Fine, god dammit. I like you again."

"Ababa!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!"

Boruto screamed even louder and Naruto stood mesmerize that a child could have so much power in his voice. It was just like his name. A lightning bolt, fueled like a creature, ready to escape vicious bonds.

The blond crossed his arms. "Fine. You win."

Gaara sat down. "He wins all the time."

"Don't listen to your uncle."

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke handed Boruto to Gaara and walked over to the stove. "No no no. Gaara and I are going to find him another sword and train. There's no we about it. You're watching Boruto today. What you do is up to you."

Naruto faltered slightly. "Wha?"

In these five months, Naruto had needed guidance. He'd never been completely alone with Boruto. And if he were, Sasuke was upstairs or in the next room. But Sasuke and Gaara was heading to Iron country. At first, Naruto wasn't ready for fatherhood because he was afraid, but then he was okay with that.

The problem was new now. He didn't want Boruto not to like him. Once they were alone, Boruto's eyes couldn't roam to Gaara, Neko, Itachi, Sasuke, and other people. They would be on Naruto judging him more than anything.

Sasuke sighed in a soft pity, knowing Naruto's frustration. "I promise you'll be alright. He'll love you, Naruto. I'm doing this for your own good. Gaara, get dressed, sweetheart."

Gaara stood with a smile and placed Boruto in his high chair. "Alright, aniki."

Naruto remained where he'd been, staring at the ground lost in thought.

Sasuke turned to the stove, stirring the rice. "Sometimes you're at work and I accidentally call Boruto by your name. He acts just like you and I think once you see that, you won't be afraid to love him."

"I'm not afraid to love him."

"You are." Sasuke murmured. "I know you. You like things that are concrete, like the ocean. You could point to it and know that it's there. And I think that's why you struggle with loving Boruto. Someone who looks like your father, who looks like Deidara. You can't touch Boruto without thinking about the massacre or what happened in your life. It's not the ocean. It doesn't give you reassurance that it won't change."

Naruto put his head down in shame. It was true. He couldn't love Boruto. Not in the way he loved his family. Not the way he loved Gaara. Not again. He wouldn't make the same mistake.

Deep in his mind, Naruto knew he was still the six, clinging to the red head child who'd lost his family the same day Naruto lost his. In his mind, he still believed Gaara was the last living of his true blood.

"I'm sorry." He said hoarsely.

Sasuke smiled in pity, his eyes watering. "Goddammit. Stop saying that." he whispered. "The world knows it isn't your fault."

"I wish I was stronger." Naruto murmured.

It was risky to love Boruto. Very risky. For someone in his shoes, to love anything that much was dangerous, especially if it was his children he had settled on to love. The best thing for him was to love just a little. So that when they broke the child, or shoved it into hell, Naruto would have a little love left over for the next one.

When he died, he hoped he didn't die hard. He hoped he could die soft as a cream. Because being alive was the hard part.

"After today, you will be. I promise you will."

* * *

Sasuke kissed Boruto all over his face. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Yes I do."

Naruto smiled as the man came over to him. Sasuke smirked. "You better not grab me."

Naruto surrendered, putting his hands up. "I won't."

When the raven leaned in however, Naruto grabbed his waist and kissed his rapidly. Sasuke laughed and pushed him away. He was blushing and he fixed his clothing. "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You guys see each other everyday. Come on."

Sasuke handed Boruto to Naruto and turned toward Gaara, flicking his forehead. "Alright."

Naruto waved. "Love you, Gaara. Make sure you think about your bloodlines when choose. And Good luck."

Gaara smiled. "I will, Aniki. Bye."

When Gaara ran out the door, Sasuke waved once more. "Good luck, Naruto. I know you can do this."

With that he was gone. Naruto felt alone all of a sudden. And he knew soon, Boruto would feel that too.

Naruto breathed deeply, and clutched Boruto tighter to him. "It's alright, Naruto. It's alright to be scared. That means I'm about to do something really really brave."

"Ba babab ba baaaa."

He turned to Boruto. "Let's uh.. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll find something else to do, alright?"

* * *

Naruto had no idea why he cleaned up himself and Boruto. In less then ten minutes of washing, the man had found an old stone sun and was now desperate to show Boruto the beautiful colors of the world.

So they sat upon the living room floor, Boruto rested in Naruto's lap, a loose mask over his mouth and nose.

The mask prevented Boruto from smelling the paint fumes as well as attempting to eat the paint.

Naruto grabbed a can and brush. "This is yellow. A very bright color. You can see it in flowers, the sun, and even fruits."

Carefully, he guided his son's tiny arms and let his hands stroke the sun stone. "The sun is usually bright orange-yellow, but you can paint this one any color you want."

Naruto blinked deeply, thinking about his temporary blindness. "Boruto?"

The baby looked back at him, squealing and giggling at all the colors.

"Did you know that daddy could feel colors once?"

He placed a bit of paint on Boruto's soft finger, and let those fingers roam he sun. The lines poking from the circle.

"When you know it's the sun, you know that the color is yellow. Daddy was very very sad when he couldn't see. He had something important to do and he wouldn't do it. But guessed who helped him?"

"Aabb. ooooo."

"That's right. Mommy did. He helped daddy see colors and he helped daddy see again. But that's another story."

Boruto continued to copy Naruto in painting the sun. Naruto believed he was doing well. If Boruto's constant squeals of delight, and grabby hands were anything to go by. When they were finished, that sun stone had become something magnificent. It was mixed with reds and blues and pinks and browns and oranges and all kinds of colors.

Boruto and Naruto, in their hour of fun, had been splattered with paint. And Naruto felt so happy that he couldn't tell whether the sun was the masterpiece or he and Boruto.

The blond licked his thumb and wiped some paint from Boruto's brow. "We have more paint. What could we possibly do with it?"

The two sat there in deep thought. When Boruto kicked his feet out, the blond smiled brightly. "You genius."

The Namikaze mansion had ten rooms, four bathrooms, and three studies. Pein, Deidara, Gaara, and Nagato had their own rooms. Naruto and Sasuke had turned Kushina and Minato's room into their. Boruto's nursery was Naruto's old room.

That left four rooms. Naruto already had it in his mind that one of the rooms would become some sort of memory room. It would be full of pictures of the family.

"Say, Boruto. You haven't taken your first steps yet."

Naruto chose a room on the first floor. It was completely blank and the blond was happy to change that. With a smile, the blond dipped both his and Boruto's feet in the paint. He stood Boruto up with his hands and the two began walking all over the floor.

When their feet finally dried, Naruto picked up his son, watching in delight as the child giggled over the blue footprints on the floor, ranging from big and small.

The blond smiled. "We have to remember this." With care, he sat the child by the wall, knowing he was too tired to go anywhere. "Now stay there, Bolt. I'm going to write a message." Naruto grabbed a large brush and dipped it into the paint.

He kneeled by the first steps before the path and began. The words were easy to finish and when done, the man smiled and read aloud. "Boruto and Daddy's first steps."

He stood and smiled. "What do you think, Boruto?"

When he turned, he gasped. "Boruto!"

The child had dipped his hands into the paint and was crawling making spots all on the floor of his hands. He was giggling and there was this glint Naruto knew all too well.

* * *

 _Minato sighed. 'Okay, Naruto. You win! Come on out now!"_

" _Dad?"_

 _The blond man turned in distress, finding his seven year old son. "Pein. Did you just get out of school?"_

" _Yeah. Nagato and Deidara stopped to bring you some ramen. Where's kaa-san?"_

" _At the market."_

 _Pein nodded. "Tou-san?"_

" _Why are you looking for Naruto?"_

 _The hokage sighed in exasperation. "We're playing hide and seek, but now he's not coming out of his hiding spot."_

 _Pein's eye twitched. "Tousan."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Naruto is two." Pein stated in calmness._

 _When those words were said, Minato broke down. "I know. Please don't say anything to your mother."_

" _You better find him before she gets home.'_

" _Would you mind helping your old man, Pein?"_

 _Pein smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I'll look upstairs."_

 _When the boy ran upstairs, he could hear a silent thumping. He walking into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink._

 _Naruto was smiling and shushing Pein silently, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was crouched low, wearing only a diaper and a t-shirt._

 _Pein shook his head. "You sneaky brat." He whispered. He squeezed Naruto's nose and closed the cabinet._

 _It was an hour later that Minato found Naruto. The little boy was asleep under the sink, snoring loudly. And just as he laid Naruto in his bed, Kushina had arrived, wondering about the giggles that escaped her oldest sons and why Minato looked nervous and beat._

 _And it was later that night that Pein had stayed up. Later that night that Pein realized that his father couldn't find the silent Naruto until he fell asleep._

 _It was then he realized Naruto was concealing his chakra. The problem was….Naruto was only two._

 _How the hell did he do it?_

* * *

Naruto grabbed the mischievous boy and kissed him softly, finding it overwhelming that Boruto was like him in some way.

"Thank goodness this is washable. Let's get you washed up again."

It was night when Boruto and Naruto lay exhausted in bed. They had just taken their third bath and were now ready to sleep.

He would deem today as a magnificent one. After painting, they had washed and left for a picnic. Naruto had shown Boruto spots and places he hadn't seen in Konoha. Then he took the child to the office and showed him the type of work he did. After that, he summoned his tailed beasts, gamakichi, and the foxes so that Boruto could speak to them.

But what astounded Naruto the most was that Boruto was him. He was everything Naruto and the blond felt embarrassed that this is what Sasuke had been trying to tell him the whole time.

Boruto loved Sasuke to death. In fact, Boruto may just want to be around Sasuke all the time. But that didn't change the fact that Boruto was just as loud, carefree, strong, and thinkful as his father.

Naruto had slipped into some sweatpants while Boruto just kept on his diaper.

"Your mother and uncle are going to be back in the morning."

Boruto whimpered slightly, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Naruto muttered. He thought they were doing well. Looking at Boruto, he found the baby trying to roll over on his own.

This made Naruto blush and grab the child. He laid Boruto on his torso. "My heartbeat isn't like Sasuke's. It's not so quiet and calming and I thought you'd be able to fall asleep well without it. My heartbeat is thunder and I'm sorry.

It's always been that way. Ever since things started to change when I was a child."

Boruto remained silent, tapping Naruto's stomach softly with his chubby hands.

"It's a hard thing to explain to somebody who hasn't felt it, but the presence of death and danger has a way of bringing you fully awake. It makes things vivid. When you're afraid, really afraid, you see things you never saw before, you pay attention to the world. Your heart beats like fire. You make close friends. You become part of a tribe and you share the same blood- you give it together, you take it together.

"Your parents love each other. We grew up together and we loved through thick and thin. We understood what terror was together. When I was afraid and alone, he helped me breath.

I wasn't human anymore. I was a shadow. I slipped out of my own skin, like molting, shedding my own history and my own future, leaving behind everything I ever was or wanted to believed in. I knew I would soon die. And I wasn't a hero and all I could do was whimper and wait.

But, Sasuke Uchiha was there. He pulled me back into the world.

I want you to know that your daddy was never more alive then when he was almost dead. I was a coward back then. I have memories I can't get away from. But sometimes remembering will lead to a story, which makes it forever. That's what stories are for. Stories are for joining the past to the future. Stories are for those late hours in the night when you can't remember how you got from where you were to where you are. Stories are for eternity, when memory is erased, when there is nothing to remember except the story."

Naruto inhaled and yawned. "I hope you understand. I'm sorry I couldn't love you then. But I love you now. I love you, you here?" He choked, but he would not cry. "I love you and I'm so sorry."

Boruto ceased in touching his father and tried lifting his head. When he did, the baby stared at Naruto, drooling on the tan chest.

Naruto smiled and wiped his face. "I do. I love you, kid. You know that?"

The blue eyes child smiled and laid his face back down, his hair tickling Naruto's chin.

He was like his father and that made Naruto smile. They were in the storm with one another. He was like the clouds drifting. Storms reminded him of fire. The dark grey clouds were like ash and soot while lighting was the memory of a fire that once burned bright.

And when Naruto fell asleep, Boruto noticed how in sync the fiery beating in the man's chest was to his own. It was so unlike the calm sea from his mother, but he still liked it.

There was a rage to the new shake and the baby wondered who this man really was. He wanted to know why life had deceived his father and how the man could be so scared of love.

But the beating of his heart was so fiery and strong that Boruto couldn't help but fall asleep right after.

"Daaa" He murmured before, clutching the man's blacks marks on his arms. His eyes fluttered close before he could finish.

* * *

When Sasuke walked in with Gaara the next morning, He smiled at the image on the bed. His two loud men were still asleep. They both lay drooling. But what Sasuke was most proud of were the smiles on the faces and the way Boruto held Naruto close, as if trying to comfort the large man.

"You did good, dobe." he whispered. "You did good."

 **And that's that, friends. Sorry it was late. I hoped you guys liked this more than the last chapter and I hope you all review. It means a lot if you could. Thanks.**


	38. The Stones We Mold

**The Stones We Mold**

 **There are only two chapters left after this one. Read the ending and I shall explain my good friends.**

The statue had began as a single large toe when he was three. They had finished it when he was nine. It faced away from the sun with its arms out in a displaying motion.

As if the stone said to a friend 'Look what I discovered.'

It was a village masterpiece. The whole body was stone. It wore stone sandals, wore a stone cloak, and held a stone staff.

In its other hand was a ball, cracked and different to express the tailed beast ball.

On the front of his shirt, every known affinity had been engraved, as if the statue owned them.

But the most distinct feature of this statue was its height. I towered over Hashirama and Madara's statue. Over the whole village of Konoha. Some in Kumo said that they could see the eyes of the statue in their basements.

So maybe it towered over the whole world.

Because it protected it.

Naruto's statue was a symbol of peace and power. His stone eyes were voidless and gazed into the souls of everyone around him. Those eyes comforted them in times of turmoil and fear. Stared at them until they did what was right.

On Naruto's head was a headband, the world engraved on it, signalling peace among lands.

He _hated_ it. Just as much as he now despised the man it represented. Boruto kicked the toe of the statue. How large it was compared to him. Just like the real thing.

It did not crumble. It did not falter. Instead, it's gaze remained watching the world; steady and calm.

With a sigh of defeat, the 13 year old slumped onto the ground. He remembered loving his father dearly. He remembered loving him year by year.

But nowadays, he didn't know him. In fact, Boruto knew nothing about the man. There were hushed whispers in his parents room at night.

Then he would hear his uncles speak about Dead Man's land in hushed whispers. When they thought none of the kids were listening. But, Boruto was. He always did when it came to his father.

When he asked Naruto about all the great things done in the past, the man would squeeze his nose harshly and grow silent.

The man would go and sit on the couch and watch the youngest of their six boys draw. But he wasn't really watching. Boruto could bet that his father relived those moments everyday, right in that chair.

The memories of whatever happened in Dead Man's Land.

Whatever happened when he was nine or six. What happened in some underground home with some old woman.

Boruto was never allowed to hear these things. Naruto would simply say. "I already told you. You were five months old."

And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was….Boruto was the only one affected by not knowing their father's life.

The other five boys would simply go about their days. And his mother...Boruto sighed heavily and blushed while thinking about his mother's actions.

While his father sat on the couch and stared, their mother would be standing by the kitchen door. He'd be staring at Naruto, his eyes dazed, smiling shyly, and blush on his pale cheeks.

And everytime Boruto asked what was wrong, Sasuke would poke his forehead softly and laugh quietly. "Nothing. Silly mommy doesn't know when to stop falling in love."

"I knew you'd be out here."

The genin turned with a soft smile, finding his mother standing there. "Hi, Kaa-san."

Sasuke smirked and lended Boruto his single arm. "Come on, you lost child. Your match is coming up. Your brother's are waiting."

* * *

They weren't him. They weren't him or his brothers. And for hokage, that was a good thing.

In fact, this new family could not repeat what the former had done. His kids were their own people and Naruto was fine with that.

Three years after Boruto had been born, Sasuke gave birth to another boy. His eyes were blue as well, but his hair was a dark black color. They called him Menma. Unlike Boruto, Menma was just like Sasuke. He remained calm and collected. His wit was always sharp and he was very serious. Naruto found it funny to call the boy 'tiny Sasuke.'

Mitsuo came a year after. He contrasted with everyone because he'd taken the red hair of his uncle's, grandmother, and most of the Uzumaki. His eyes were also black. Mitsuo was the first to figure out his created bloodline. It was his chakra. He'd taken that of Naruto's and it was so tremendous that he'd figured he'd make something out of it. Mitsuo was able to create anything from his chakra. Even himself. He could fade from existence at the blink of an eye. And because he was so much like Naruto, he'd often use that power to get away from his mother's wrath. He was the prodigy. The one who had been a natural at anything, just like Sasuke. Which was why he really lived up to the meaning of his name 'Shining man.'

Naruto chuckled lightly and hummed.

A year after Mitsuo's birth, came an exact replica of Sasuke. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin. Samaru's name meant 'God' because as soon as Naruto delivered him, he stared into the eyes of the sharingan. And for the duration of Samaru's life, that was all they looked into. A Sharingan that never grew tired and never went away. This made him a beautiful boy. And Naruto found it hard to say no to Samaru during the first years of his life.

Sasuke refused to have anymore children after that. Four boys and no girls was a hassle. It wasn't necessarily a mistake that the twins were born two years after Mitsuo, but they weren't planned.

Akiyama, mountain, and Atsushi, cordial, were the final of the children. The five year olds reminded Naruto of Deidara. Sweet and quiet when observed, but crazy and raising hell after another minute. Both boys had his blue eyes and blond hair. But it was done in the style of Hashirama's hair; very long and pulled back. And they were so much like Naruto that Sasuke refused to make love to his husband for seven months.

How the times were hard for him. Six boys and he wasn't afraid of anything.

They were not he, Pein, Deidara, Nagato, and Gaara. They would not break apart. Of course, they acted toward one another the same way Naruto once had to his brothers, but the man was sure Boruto would not kill them.

Although the boy resented Naruto in the last two months, he would not become Pein.

A soft knock at the door interrupted the Namikaze and he sat straighter. "Come in."

The door latched open and in walked his seventeen year old niece. "Uncle Naruto."

The man smiled at the girl. In her prime now, she really looked like Pein. She'd gotten the rods in her skin and her rinne sharingan was the height of the village. Neko was a prodigy and was in the midst of being groomed to lead the Uchiha clan. Naruto was also training and grooming her himself.

In some years, Nekoda would be the first hokage with Uchiha blood. "Yes, Neko-chan?"

"The matches are about to start."

The jinchuriki gasped an stood. "Is it time already? Don't tell me I missed Boruto's match."

The girl laughed. "No, uncle. I just wanted you to know before hand. Come on." With that, the girl ran out of the room.

Naruto sighed and stood, breathing and inhaling deeply. He hoped Boruto would do well in the arena. And he hoped that history would not mold again, but instead remain a story he would soon tell.

* * *

Sasuke bent down, skilfully placing things he may have needed for the boys into a scroll. As he did so, Akiyama hugged his leg tightly while his twin balanced himself atop Sasuke's head.

Menma and Samaru had been arguing about which tailed beast inside their father was stronger. And Boruto, the boy of the hour, was missing in the house somewhere.

Atsushi pouted and looked down with pleading eyes. "Mommy, how come your arm is gone?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "I encountered several wild snakes on my journey to get you all."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Samaru crossed his arms deniably and Menma smirked. "It doesn't matter if Gyuki fought the strongest Kumo nin, Kurama is the God of all tailed Beasts."

Akiyama tugged his pant leg harshly. The five year old glared. "I thought you said they were boars."

Sasuke smirked and flicked the boy's forehead. "It doesn't matter, little runt. Now get those shoes on."

Immune to Sasuke's way of loving, the boy nodded with a smile and ran away. "Okay, Kaa-san. I love you."

"Love you too! Boruto, come on. We have to go! Unless you want to lose to your cousin."

Boruto frowned as he came downstairs. "I won't lost to Sarada. Not ever."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned, removing Atsushi from his head and grabbing the scroll.

The 13 year old shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled.

Sasuke smiled softly and walked toward his son. "You won't tell me?"

"It's nothing." Boruto whined, and turned away.

The older Namikaze leaned over his son's back. "What-"

"Oi! Kaa-san! You're in my personal space." His words came out jumbled and embarrassed, his cheeks pink and rosy.

"Well, I didn't say that when you were in here were you?" The man asked, pointing to his stomach.

Menma gasped, walking over. "That's where babies come from?"

Before another word was spoken, Sasuke smacked the boy upside his head. He felt funny now, embarrassed and wondering if this were the topic Naruto should have been talking about.

"That doesn't matter now."

"My my my." A new yet familiar voice spoke. "These damn brats. I wonder who helps you tame them."

Sasuke's head shot up and he blushed, watching as Naruto stopped by the door and stared at him. "Some idiot. He doesn't do a good job, though."

Naruto laughed and walked even closer, standing closer. "You want to fight with me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You're so beautiful." the blond whispered, his warm breath tickling the Uchiha's earlobe. A pale nose wrinkled in protest.

"Shut up and kiss me." He murmured.

Another laugh and Naruto stared at him. His lips gently brushed his husband's, laughing into the contact.

"I love you." The both spoke in unison when moving back. Both men looked at one another and laughed.

Before they could continue their little affair, however, Naruto was tackled to the ground by five boys.

"Tou-san! Stop biting mommy's mouth!"

"Did you save the world today?"

"Can you make me chunin now before Boru-aniki gets there first?"

"How come kaa-san calls you dumb so much?"

Naruto laughed and hugged his son's all at once. In one heap, he stood, laughing as they screamed and clung to him.

"One question at a time please."

Akiyama bit his arm playfully. "How come you go on missions? Iruka-sensei said that hokages stay in the office."

"I go on mission to ensure the safety of my friends." The man rubbed his son's hair.

Menma smirked. "How old were you became a chunin?"

Naruto blushed. "I was never a chunin."

The boys gasped and Boruto, who had been brooding by the stair, looked up interested. Naruto noted that it was a time Boruto was really interested. He knew the boy wanted to know his father more, but Naruto wasn't ready to go back to those hard times.

He smiled softly and rubbed Menma's head. "That's right. Your father was a genin until the end of the fourth shinobi ended. Two years before your brother was born."

Samaru gasped. "You were a genin at 17?"

"Yup." The man smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Why?"

The question had come from Boruto. His voice was raspy then, like an old man, even though his face was so young. It had been filled with want and need, desperation to know at least one hardship of his father's past.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sure you all know about the invasion. The first time, I was refused. The former elders feared that I would be too dangerous. The second time I…."

He trailed off, looking down now and biting his lip. "My brother, Pein. I lost my ey-"

The man froze his spot and Sasuke raised his hand. "That's enough storytelling. It's time for that match, Boruto. Come on, the lot of you."

Boruto sighed in annoyance and left the house, his younger brother's following closely behind.

Naruto still stood in the same spot as Sasuke waited patiently. When he saw that it was clear, when Naruto blinked, the man smiled. "Naruto." He called. The blond looked to him, his bright eyes blank as Sasuke walked closer. "Is everything okay, really?"

The jinchuriki did not smile, but his words reassured the both of them. "So long as you're by my side, sweet angel, the rest of the world can go to hell." And that was just what Sasuke needed to hear.

Sasuke laughed softly and kissed the other man. "Good. I love you."

Naruto's lips, the ones that really didn't want to smile, creeped into a grin.

"Let's get going."

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yes. My son is the prodigy of the village. This is a match I'm willing to see."

* * *

Naruto smiled as the third match began. Boruto walked out before his best friend, Shikadai Nara.

Naruto laughed softly. The boy resembled both Shikamaru and Hinata. Kind eyes with a lazy look.

"There's your brother, kids."

Mitsuo rolled his eyes with a smile. "We know, tou-san."

Naruto took the time to watch his charmed child carefully. How he'd made it so far with his training.

Shikadai smirked and moved first. Slowly, but diligently, he moved first.

Boruto, on the other hand, was a lot like Sasuke and Naruto. He moved around easily, not worrying or breaking a sweat.

It was why he led his team, Sarada and Mitsuki, so well.

It was why he and Naruto were nearly clones of one another.

Further into the match, Naruto leaned forward more. He wasn't sure if he were crazy, but the blond was sure Boruto had just executed five rasengans in the last ten minutes.

And it was Mitsuo who had chakra at the level of Naruto's and Kaguya's, not Boruto. So how the hell did he keep doing it.

He looked around and sighed. Hinata had gone to the bathroom and the only one around with the byakugan was Himawari, the woman's second child.

"Hima-hime. Can you come here for a second?"

The child stood and ran over. "Yes, Naruto-jisan?"

"Can you use your special eyes to look at Boruto for me?"

The child nodded and stared at her brother and Boruto as they fought, her byakugan checking everything.

"What do you see?"

Himawari looked toward. "Kote with chakra in it."

Naruto grimaced. It was just as he suspected. Kote was a ninja science tool used to seal very hard techniques within. It was an easy way to win a battle. The man growled as he stared directly at his eldest son. He'd kill Katasuke when he saw him.

"Oi! Tou-san, you're glowing. Are you okay?"

The man ignored Atsushi as he stood and jumped high into the air. When he landed in the midst of the ring, the arena grew silent.

Shikadai and Boruto moved back from one another and stood straighter. It did not stop them from staring at Naruto's bright skin, as Kurama linked to him.

" **What's going on?"** Chomei wondered aloud.

"Get over here." The man growled, pointing harshly to the space before him. Staring hard into Boruto's eyes.

Boruto faltered at the tone, but stepped forward slowly.

"Boruto Namikaze, you have cheated in these exams and therefore are disqualified. Shikadai Nara is the winner of this match."

Shikadai did not cheer at all. He kept his head down in shame as well. For his best friend and what kind of wrath the boy would face from his father soon.

Naruto grabbed hold of his son's arm, feeling the kote underneath it. "Come on, now. We're going home and your going to tell me what's wrong. I worked hard when I-"

To his own shock, Boruto tore away from him at those words, so harshly that the Kote tore and smashe the ground.

Boruto glared back. "Don't tell me about you fake life."

"What are you talking about, Aruheito?"

"Don't call that. I'm not sweetie anymore. You're never around. You're always there, but not really. You don't do anything, but freeze any time your past comes up. If I knew you, I'd like you more. But all you do is sit there. You don't tell us what happened. That's why this is your fault. You want us to be like you, but we don't know you."

Gaara, as the proctor, walked forward, trying to dwindle down whatever argument was brewing. "Hey, you two-"

Naruto sighed. "My past is the past for a reason. I didn't know it hurt so much for you to know about my past. I'm sorr-"

"Of course you don't know! All you do is stare at a wall when you talk about it. Why? Why are do you act so dramatic when all you did was kill a brother?"

Naruto stepped back. It was so much more than that. But he would never understand. His limbs tingle and his brain raced in the most unhelpful way. After all the years of preparation, reality is still alien.

Back in his mind, Naruto knew the vacant place so well that he never thought about his surroundings. But here, his mind kept handing him factoids about the dangers he saw, heard and anticipated.

"I…"

Naruto faltered. He had grown so used to what had happened in his life that he could now predict it. He smelled it before it arrived. "No." He whispered.

" **Gravitational Defiance!"**

The man flew into the air and mustered up all his chakra.

The barrier that formed over the whole village was green in color. It shielded everyone but Naruto. When Boruto stared up at the man in confusion, he only gave a smile.

"It'll be alright. I promise."

Out on the rolling skyline, fifty miles away, a lance like ray of blue-white light shot up into the gathering dusk-a clump of five rays, really, from five deep shafts in an irregular pentagon half a mile across, blended into one by the distance. An instant later, there was a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicolored fire belched upward, leaving a series of smoke-rings to float more slowly after it. That fireball flattened, then spread to form the mushroom-head of a column of incandescent gas that mounted to overtake it.

Everyone screamed as the world shook. Both frightened and astounded at once. The world had gone into upheaval, but that was all. No one inside that barrier was dying and nothing was being destroyed.

"Naruto!"

Boruto looked up, trying to find his father beyond the smoke, but the man appeared nowhere.

"Naruto!"

It was oddly his calm mother screaming that name. When he looked back, his younger brothers were crying and A large purple susanoo stood in the air, punching and stabbing the barrier.

"Open this barrier now."

And open it did. There was tranquil silence as it opened and everyone looked toward the dark sky. They were safe, but their beloved hokage was nowhere in sight.

Boruto looked at the dizzy people, feeling his own eyes closing as well. "Tou-san." He murmured.

Clattering could be heard in the sky. Someone pointed. "Look!"

All eyes drifted upward, watching Naruto come down, his fist in a monster's stomach. They were moving fast and by his father's light, everyone knew it would be a hard landing.

Boruto gasped and stepped back. Still staring until he finally began to run away from the powerful beings above him.

There was another gust of danger, but this time softer. Faintly enough, he knew his something had happened to his father. If his mother's shrilling and desperate scream was anything to go by.

But what shocked Boruto was the pang in his heart when he knew. He loved his father. More than anything.

* * *

He awoke briefly to someone wiping his face and a harsh argument.

The voice that spoke first was raspy and old. "He distracted Naruto, making the hokage cast judgement that was valuable, Namikaze-san. Lord seventh knew he could have protected himself too. But, now he's gone because of Boruto. That boy knew this would happen in his mind. If you can call whatever's in his head a mind, that is."

Then a harsher voice. The voice his mother used when offended. "I can't hear a word against him. I'll chastise him, you leave him alone."

"You don't have to take up for the boy. You know he's almost grown."

"I don't care what he is. Grown up means nothing to a child bearer. A child is a child. They get bigger, older, but grown? What's that supposed to mean? In my heart, it means nothing."

"You can't protect this unruly child forever. What's going to happen when you're gon-"

"I'll protect him when I'm alive and I'll protect him when I'm not."

Boruto groaned, feigning his arrival. "Kaa-san." He spoke. His voice came out hoarse as well.

Boruto opened his eyes, finding everyone comforting one another and an old man near Sasuke. This was the man his mother really despised. All Boruto knew about him was that he was a former elder and her wronged Naruto in his life.

He tried sitting up, but Sasuke pushed him down as the man walked away. "You're head going to hurt. Stay down."

The other boys kneeled near there brother. Akiyama shook Boruto. "Brother, are you okay? Did you hear? Tou-san saved us and go pushed into another dimension, so kaa-san is going to save him. Tou-san was all like 'don't think you can do whatever you want' and the bad man was yelping 'no! No!'

But tousan pushed him into the ground and they vanished. Right, mommy?"

Sasuke stared at a smudge of dirt on the boy's face. "Mhm." he mumbled. Licking his single thumb, the man wiped the dirt from his son's face, gaining an 'eww, kaa-san!" in response.

Sasuke sniffed and wiped his face.

"What's wrong, mom?" Boruto questioned, sitting up with concern.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. Silly mommy doesn't know when to stop falling in love."

The children grew quiet, knowing good and well their mother really wanted to retrieve their father quickly. "You six know that I love him. I'm in love with him.

He never leaves my mind, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. He's my one stable force, my one stability in a world filled with chaos and I so desperately need that in my life. I love him so much for that. And because of that love, I got you all. My tiny loves.

It's strange to love him now. Because, I thought the feelings would calm down. But, al this time, they never quiet down. It stretches throughout my whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time. It always feels as though someone's given me peace. It feels as though my heart is dancing around my chest; and a hole, I was never aware was there, had been filled. I feel so light, like I'm on top of the world yet my heart is constricting and it feels as if there's no oxygen in my lungs.

It's strange – frightening even – how you can go from someone being a complete stranger, to then being completely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without them. Because I sure as hell can't imagine being without him now. I know we're only young, and most people would consider me to be foolish and naïve, but it's true when I say that I love him more than I could ever love myself. He's my best friend and, as cheesy as it sounds, he's my anchor. My one stability in this world filled with chaos."

When Sasuke finished his small speech, he wiped his eyes. "That's why I'm going to get him and you six need to stay here and watch the village with Gima."

Gima, Kakashi and Gai's daughter, was already a chunin and an exceptional leader. When they looked toward the pretty thick browed girl, Menma blushed deeply. "Why Gima? Why not any of the kage?"

"They're coming with me. Now did you all hear what I said."

"Hai." they all mumbled.

"Good. Now give me hugs before I go." He smiled as they all tackled him.

* * *

Neko's rinnegan was able to teleport Sasuke and the other kage to Naruto. Now the five walked diligently around the vast dimension, hoping to find the blond.

"I can sense his chakra too." Darui commented.

Sasuke held his hand up, ceasing everyone. "Do you all smell that?" he asked.

The man sniffed the air harshly and growled.

"Boruto, what are you doing in here? I told you to stay behind and help keep the village happy."

The boy had been faded from existence, but after Sasuke call him out, he reappeared physically. "I wanted to help."

Temari smirked. "No use in sending the brat back now."

"Come here." Borut ran to Sasuke and moved under the man's cloak. "You don't leave from here, you understand?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

Temari pointed. "There they are."

Heads turned, finding Naruto fighting diligently against one of the enemy ninja. The four kage sprang into action, noticing that this enemy was stronger than he seemed.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."**

When Naruto realized that his comrades had come, he knew Sasuke had to be around somewhere.

And just as his blue eyes met obsidian ones, the blond moved back and flew toward them. He tackled both.

"What are you two doing here? Are you both okay? Is the village doing alright?"

"Dobe. Calm down. We have to get back before talking."

Naruto glanced at Boruto. And grabbed him, pulling him. "Thank Chi, you're safe and alright. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Bor. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

Boruto blinked his tears away. "It's not you. I wanted to stories about you."

"I can tell you that my past has been very traumatizing for me and I hope you understand that it's hard for me to talk about it."

"I know, tou-san."

* * *

Later that night, when the world had gone back to normal, Boruto lay in his room, ready to sleep.

His father's laughter was loud and booming downstairs as he spoke with Darui, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to get well sleep.

There was a lightning shatter and a creak and the boy jumped up, running down the stairs instead of into his mother's room.

He flattered when he heard the voice of his uncle, Gaara, however. "My nephew's a crazy child isn't he? Just like you when you were younger."

The other man laughed and agreed as Naruto walked them to the door.

Naruto laughed too. "Don't worry about him. He's a charmed child. From the very beginning."

"Really?" Darui questioned.

"Yup. Nothing bad can happen to the kid. Look at it this way. Besides Gaara, all of my blood people dead or gone or dead _and_ gone. Not him. Not my Boruto. Even when me and Momoshiki crashed near him, Boruto should have been heavily wounded. But no, the crash bit everything but him."

"Huh." Gaara laughed softly. "Never thought about it that way."

Naruto smiled proudly. "See? Between the hell of my kids living and the fear of them dying, there's never a dull moment. A man can be nothing but a man. But a son, now that's somebody. It makes sense because in our lives, we saw people get moved around like checkers. And what shocked me the most was that life didn't stop playing checkers just because the pieces included my the people I knew, let alone loved, got killed or ran off.

Boruto is still with me, though. 13 years. For me that's a life time. Given to me no doubt to make up for hearing that Pervy sage was dead and I never said goodbye. To make up for killing my brother to avenge my clan. To make up for finding out that I would die at the age of 26. To make up for nearly being murdered in that camp when I was nine. To make up for being molested, hated, and losing my eyesight. After all of that, it was hard to love anyone other than Gaara and Sasuke. Chi had to take who she could. And she did, and she did, and she did, and then she gave me Boruto, who gave me hope when it didn't mean a thing."

Boruto's eyes filled with tears as Naruto solemnly bid farewell to his friends and brother. When they were gone, the boy waited ten seconds. When the next lightning cracked the sky, the boy ran out.

"Dad!"

He clung hopelessly to Naruto's leg, shocking the man. "Boruto. What's wrong?"

"The lightning is scaring me."

Naruto laughed, his eyes closed. "Oh, that's just Chi. Must be a bad day."

Boruto wondered briefly, how his father always spoke so casually about their God. As if he knew the powerful being on a personal level. Maybe that was another tale.

He shuddered at another bolt of lightning.

"Hey, hey. You're alright. Come on."

He lifted the thirteen year old onto his back and walked up the steps quietly. Laying his son down, he shook his head.

"You're getting too old for this, you know?" But he was softly smiling, trying to hide it. Sitting on the bed, he ruffled Boruto's hair. "There is nothing in this world you need to fear, okay? I'm here for a reason."

Boruto realized who his father really was now. He'd read it in his uncle Pein's book _for the wretched of the earth._ It was a quote from the God Chi as she described herself and the children of the world.

" _Where do any of us come from in this cold world? Whether you admitted it or not, we come from you. We come from you. From the same soil, the slugs and slime and bogs and twigs and roots. We come from the world that plucks its people out like weeds and flings them into the roadside. We grow in ditches and sloughs, untended and spindly. We erupt in the valleys and mountainsides, in small towns and back alleys, sprouting upside-down on the prairies, our hair wild as spiders' legs, our feet rooted nowhere. We grow where we are not seen, we flourish where we are not heard, the thick undergrowth of an unlikely planting. Where do we come from,child? We come from cemeteries full of skeletons with wild roses in their grinning teeth. We come from our untold tales that wait for their telling. We come from the world, this land that is like every land, filled with the wise, the fearful, the compassionate, the corrupt."_

Boruto nodded with a smile. "Okay, father."

He saw now. He knew that Chi took the strength of a mountain, the majesty of a tree, the warmth of the sun, the calm sea, and the wisdom of the world. Chi took those things and when there was nothing more to add, she knew her work was done. They would call him Naruto.

 **And that's that. I know there are billions of questions. Like where are the rest of the new generation kids? How old are Naruto's six sons? Why not girls? Why only two chapters left? How will this end?**

 **Well let's answer the first.**

 **Shikamaru and Hinata married: Shikadai and Himawari.**

 **Sakura and Karin: Sarada Uzumaki. Hehe. For you, Silk. Yes that makes Sakura part of the Uzumaki clan.**

 **Ino and Sai: Inojin.**

 **Chouji and Karui: Chou Chou**

 **Orochimaru was not allowed in the village with Mitsuki.**

 **Boruto (13), Menma (10), Mitsuo (9), Samaru (8), Akiyama (5), Atsushi (5). I wanted Naruto to keep in his mind the way his old family was set up. This has more effect on his trauma because with all boys, he is constantly hoping that the Namikaze massacre does not happen again.**

 **There are only two chapters left because I feel that this story is going exactly where planned. Let's end this on a high note people.**

 **And finally, I cannot tell you much about the ending. It will be sad, but not that heartbreaking 'why the hell did you end it like this' sad. It'll be a more content sad. The ending type sad where you feel that it was so appropriate for the story. Just you guys wait. You'll love it. I promise. Please review. I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Which is not awesome.**


	39. A Conversation With God

**A Conversation With God**

 **Hi, friends. Second to last chapter here. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will. There was a wonderful guest who reviewed for last chapter. And they told me that they search me on google everyday to see if I've updated. It was so nice and sweet to hear that message.**

 **Well guest, I shall not ignore you. You stated that you felt like the universe changed. It did in a way. Not physically as if Naruto and Sasuke were thrust into a new dimension and never knew. But in some ways, most things are peaceful. I believe that is how the world is when there are no wars. People roam freely. Thank you for reviewing and your message really made my day. It meant so much.**

It was an odd topic: the love Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha held for one another. Not even their own children could describe it. Their love was a mystery to all those who knew them.

Some moments, the two men could be heard fighting in their room and then laughing three minutes later. And sometimes, Sasuke could be seen making faces with Naruto no one thought could be real on him. With Naruto, the man once said, he either laughed too hard, blushed too often, smiled too large, or talked too much.

It was noted that neither could function without seeing the other at least three times a day. And often, when Sasuke went on a mission, Naruto's blood clone would be right beside him. When Naruto's anxiety began to creep in, and he could see Haruto walking toward him with a knife, Sasuke was there, standing over him, and kissing the blond's hands and face.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked as they stared down the six boys before them. "You know the rules. If your jutsu is stopped, then you cannot go on in this fight. Understood?"

Boruto, now 15, punched his fist together with a smile. "Just because you were once known as the dangerous duo doesn't mean you stopped aging. You old men are going down."

Sasuke raised a brow and turned to his husband. "Did he just call us old?"

Naruto nodded. "I think he just called us old."

"Does he know who we are, Naruto?"

"Hell no. Let's get 'em, Sasuke."

Much more like Naruto, it was Akiyama who jumped into battle first. Like his father, he had the power to not get hit in battle. Naruto had to keep his eyes on the seven year old.

" **Dimensional Shift!"**

When Naruto and Sasuke looked on both sides of themselves, they looked at themselves. Akiyama's chosen power was to manipulate dimensions and time.

It created multiple dimensions of his opponent, all of which worked with him.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as another him ran toward him, engaging at the same level he did daily. "How are we going to stop this one?"

Naruto punched a dimensioned Sasuke and crouched. "At the right time. Right now, you have to take down Atsushi. He's thinking and his power is terrifying."

Sasuke nodded and ran for his son.

"Nice, Akiyama. But you're forgetting who your father is." Naruto stated with a smirk. Standing, the man focused on the dimension clones. " **Namikaze Light Release: Ray of Assassination!"**

The clones screamed as they burned in fire.

Akiyama pouted. "Aww. Come on, tou-san. Now I'm out."

Naruto smiled. "You did good though. Your dimensions are very tricky since the clones are very smart. If I were a lesser ninja, I would have been fooled by those pretty Sasuke faces. Not to mention that you never get hurt in battle. And that you can manipulate time just like your father."

This made Akiyama feel better as he smiled and sat on the edge of the training ground.

Samaru jumped forward and looked directly before Naruto, startling him. "Don't worry, otouto. I'm gonna take him down."

" **Godlike Genjutsu!"**

It was never okay to look into Samaru's eyes when was angered. And it was hard not to look into his eyes during battle.

Unlike anyone else's, Samaru used genjutsu like Naruto used shadow clones. And because he used that chosen bloodline so much, it became something to fear.

Samaru was able to take a beautiful memory in the past and recreate it. He made it so terrifying and traumatizing that his friends called the nine year old a dream destroyer.

Naruto fell to his knees, watching the past before him. He'd been younger and training with Sasuke. Both boys had been smiling and laughing with one another. Both seemed to be having fun talking to one another.

However, just as Naruto was pushed back, Sasuke began to deform. His back hunched as if something were crawling within him. His teeth bared out and wings grew upon him. His mouth, Naruto's favorite physical part on the man, had beaked out.

Sasuke had become a darkling. It sniffed the air and when Naruto moved back, it stared at him and roared. He advanced on the blond and bit his overly sharp teeth in the blond's leg.

The man groaned and grimaced. He had no idea how he would get by this one. It seemed that Samaru would win.

Just as the darkling began to work its way up and eat him alive, The picture had been cut.

The badness disappeared and Sasuke helped him up. The raven flicked his son's forehead with a smirk. "You did wonderful. But you know the rules. Time to sit out."

Samaru smiled and ran to sit next to Akiyama.

Naruto put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Nearly got me, love. Thanks."

"You'll just have to repay me later." The raven whispered.

Naruto smiled. "I promise."

"You forgot about us."

The two stopped their conversation and looked toward Atsushi, Mitsuo, Boruto, and Menma.

It was Atsushi who began first. Forming a small rasengan in his hand, the boy threw it. However, Naruto and Sasuke raised a brow when it stopped in the middle of both sides.

"What is this?" Sasuke wondered allowed.

Naruto looked closer.

" **Prophecy Sage Art: All Seeing Ripple."**

He stomped his staff on the ground and when the bright yellow ring sped past the hovering rasengan, Naruto cursed.

"Sasuke, com-"

It was too late. The man stabbed his staff into the earth and grabbed hold of the stump of his husband's missing arm.

Atsushi's rasengan had turned into a black hole and was now dragging everything in close vicinity. Naruto cursed and yanked Sasuke against him.

"That power is amazing isn't it." He yelled over the roaring wind.

Sasuke nodded and put both arms around the blond. "Yeah. When he chose it, I knew he had the mind to make something out of it."

Atsushi had been six when he sat outside all night with Kurama. His father had extracted all the tailed beasts for a week in smaller form so they could remember the world.

All night just staring at the stars in the sky and talking to the other tailed beasts.

When Sasuke found them on the porch, he lifted his son and the beasts one by one and brought them into the house.

Atsushi, when he woke up, mumbled to his mother that one day he would find a way to use space.

And that was his chosen bloodline. Space and atomic manipulation. Naruto believed the boy would be wonderful in the science department of Konoha. But all the boys loved fighting and training. None of them would be sitting in the next years.

"Think, Naruto." Sasuke yelled. "I know you can stop it someway."

And the man smiled and kissed the raven. "That's just it, teme; thinking. Put a barrier around the boys, but don't let them know. This way, they won't actually go in the hole."

"Done."

"I'm going to have to let you go for a second okay. So place a barrier around yourself as well just incase."

Sasuke smiled. "No. I trust you too much. I know you'll do anything to stop me from going in there."

The blond smiled as well. "Ready?"

"Ready." With that Naruto and Sasuke let go of one another and the raven began flying toward the black hode

" **Cogitation Monstrosity!"**

Just as Sasuke reached the hole, the hole flipped and the man fell to the ground. Now there final four boys were being sucked toward the dark matter.

Menma grabbed hold of Boruto and pulled him back. "Atsushi, you have to stop it."

Atsushi nodded and very simply put his hand up. The black hole sucked in itself and took the form of his rasengan again. When the rasengan exploded by the boy's command, it looked like stardust.

Sasuke smirked, thinking about what else in space, atomic theory, and matter Atsushi could control. "That's some power. But now it's time for you to sit out."

The boy nodded with a smiled of triumph and sat down. He was too much like Naruto for his own good, he and his twin.

Just as Naruto looked back at the remaining four, a voice stopped him.

"Naruto, please stop this madness. This is wrong. Please, my son."

Minato Namikaze was here. Naruto stared at the man. "Samaru. You know this is cheating. This genjutsu isn't going to fool us."

"That isn't me." the boy stated in awe, staring at his unliving grandfather, who he'd met only once before.

Naruto sucked in a breath. " **All Seeing Ripple."** When he looked back at the former clan head, there was nothing out of place. No thin chakra, no extra signatures. It was his father. In the flesh.

"Father. How?"

Minato smiled and pulled out a kunai. He threw it toward Naruto and Sasuke and appeared before them.

"Look at Menma back there."

Naruto looked behind him and watched his son poof from existence. That was a shadow clone.

Minato smiled. "It's me….Menma."

Up until today, Naruto and Sasuke just assumed Menma would not choose a bloodline. But, as Minato formed back into their son, the men stood astonished. So did the other boys.

"By Chi. How did you do that Menma?"

"It took most of my life to actually learn how to manipulate a human being." Menma stated sheepishly. "But I can turn into other humans now and use their jutsu."

"Menma that's amazing. Is this why you wanted to train today? To reveal your bloodline?"

Menma nodded and Sasuke hugged him. "We're so proud of you. And you did it all on your own, too. Amazing."

Menma blushed deeply when Naruto joined the hug. "Okay." He whispered.

When they let the boy go, he sat next to the rest of the boys. "Now all that's left is Boruto and Mitsuo."

Boruto smirked. "Me first. Shadow clone!"

Boruto had not chosen a bloodline, but his came naturally. He was born with wood release. All it took were five splinters in his hands when he was just three to figure that out.

Ten shadow clones appeared before them as Mitsuo jumped back, watching with diligence.

Boruto and his clones performed quick hand signs and yelled all at once.

" **Wood Style: True Several Thousand Hands!"**

Naruto thanked Chi that the training ground was large enough in the forest of death. If not, these large statues with their thousands of hands would have destroyed Konoha.

"Kuso." Sasuke murmured as the arms began to come down. "Naruto. All world destruction on my call."

"Right." The blond stated.

The arms continued to move down, now blazed with fire around them. Just as they were about to hit, Sasuke performed his own hand seals.

"Now, Naruto!"

" **All world Destruction!"**

" **Water Style: Grand Typhoon!"**

Naruto's earthquake had expanded Sasuke's water attack tenfold and it had successfully destroyed all of Boruto's attacks.

When the water cleared out, both men sighed in relief upon seeing their son's shocked faces. Sasuke's barrier was still in tact, making them invicible to that grand splash of water.

Boruto grumbled. "If it were anyone else, I would have won." With that, he sat down next to the other four boys. "Mitsuo is hard to beat, so be careful."

Sasuke smirked and looked at Mitsuo. "I know that."

Mitsuo smiled as both Naruto and Sasuke ran toward him. Just as they punched out, the boy faded.

He appeared behind them. "You'll have to catch me to defeat me." He stated.

The redhead jumped toward them, engaging in a taijutsu match. When Sasuke finally he the boy, he exploded into a poisonous chakra.

The raven covered his nose and jumped back. "Surrender." He called.

Naruto sighed. "Me too. I'm still trying to find a way to stop his fading. Until then, you're lucky kid. Your jutsu can't be stopped."

Sasuke nodded. "Your chakra is tremendous, Mitsuo-kun. This bloodline is wonderful. Have you figured out how to create a clone made of chakra yet?"

Mitsuo sat. "No not yet. I was wondering is I could get some help from you two. Since tou-san can make a blood clone."

Naruto nodded. "You boys are my boys. All of you have wonderful bloodlines ready to be shared with the world. I'm proud of you all. Keep training and you'll get even better."

"How long did you two train?" Akiyama asked.

"We still train every day." Sasuke stated. "We never stop. There are things we both have to protect and sitting down and around isn't going to help us in doing that."

"Now are you all ready to eat?"

Naruto looked toward the sun and nodded. "Sure. We have time before wedding preparation begins."

"If Gaara-jisan is getting married to a queen, does he have to leave?"

Naruto shook his head at Mitsuo. "No. Oni is giving up the throne to her younger cousin and coming to live here. With us."

"How did he meet her."

"He met her when he was 14. I had just become hokage and I sent Gaara to escort her back to her village. He really liked her then. So he'd visited her a lot. So now that he's 28, he's ready to be married."

"Is Oni-jisan related to Karui?"

"No."

"Why is her name Oni?"

Naruto's brows furrowed. "It means 'born on holy ground.' Oni and her resemble the God Chi more than anything because they were born in the same place Chi harvested herself."

"How come they're getting married?"

"Because they love each other. And when you love someone so badly, you want to stay with them forever and ever."

"Like you and kaa-san?"

Naruto nodded and poured himself some tea. "Like your mother and I."

"How com-"

The blond's head snapped up. "Mitsuo, eat. No more questions. Not until after the wedding."

"Yes, sir."

The blond sighed as his sons finally began to eat. There was a snort beside him and he looked to Sasuke.

"This isn't funny, Namikaze. These boys are going to get their asses kicked."

Sasuke began giggling even more. And Naruto just sighed defeated.

* * *

"That's not how you do it, baka." Boruto stated. "Come here so I can fix it."

Akiyama grumbled and stood before his brother, letting the chunin fix his tie. "How come we gotta wear these stupid things anyway?"

"Because tou-san wants Oni-basan and Gaara-jisan to stand out. They'll be the only ones wearing Kimonos."

Samaru peeked over Boruto's shoulder. "How come you know how to fix a tie?"

"Kaa-san taught me."

"Can you teach me?"

"Why?" Boruto asked, patting down Akiyama's suit.

"It's because he wants to look nice for someone. A girl in his classroom."

Boruto smirked and ruffled his younger brother's head. "Really? I never even knew you liked anyone. Much less a girl. Your eyes make you look like one yourself."

Samaru blushed deeply. "Hey I don't say anything about you having a crush on Mitsuki."

Boruto blushed deeply and growled. "I don't have a crush on my former teammate. And don't go on saying that around tou-san and kaa-san either."

Samaru stuck his tongue out. "It was kaa-san who told me."

"What?" Boruto questioned, his face growing redder.

"Yuh huh. Kaa-san told me. And cousin Sarada. So did Shino-sensei. He said you two used to be in the back of the classroom giggling at everything you said."

Boruto rolled his eyes and Menma shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's go and get tou-san and kaa-san. They're probably waiting on us."

The six boys walked out of the room one by one.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

No one answered. However, there was a loud crash downstairs and the boys made their way down there.

"Tou-san?" Atsushi called when he reached the bottom of the stares.

There was a yelp in the kitchen and a loud bang. "Come here!" Naruto yelled.

Out of the kitchen ran Sasuke. He was laughing loudly in only his boxers and a large orange t-shirt. In his hand, a sheet trailed behind him.

No further behind came Naruto. The blond man was huffing and wearing the same thing as his husband, but also sporting water all over himself.

The crash must have come from him slipping.

Just as Sasuke neared the couch, he was tackled over it by Naruto.

Boruto deadpanned. "Am I the teen or is it them?"

They could hear Sasuke laughing over the couch.

"Okay...Okay...I surrender….Dobe, I surrender….No that tickles…..You can't eat my neck."

Naruto stood and lifted the raven over his shoulder. "Making me slip in that water and break my mother's vase. I have something for you, Sasuke."

"Tou-san."

Naruto looked up at his sons. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"The wedding." Boruto stated. "It's starting in two hours."

Naruto's eyes widened and he began walking upstairs with Sasuke still in hand. "We'll be back in ten minutes. Get my sealing book ready so I can wake everyone else."

* * *

Sasuke laughed quietly as they walked to the shrine. Kushina had hit Naruto upside the head for the fifteenth time.

"You were supposed to wake us up thirty minutes ago." She stated. 'Now Gaara is probably scared out of his mind."

Naruto rubbed his head. "But, kaa-san. Sasuke wa-"

"Don't blame anything on Sasuke. You're going to start taking responsibility for your actions."

Pein shook his finger at Boruto as the boy giggled quietly as well. "We're here and nothing is happening so we may as well stop and see Gaara and then Oni."

"Oni's not pregnant is she?" Minato question, rubbing his stomach.

"No." Naruto stated. 'Why?"

"Because we had to drink water when you and Sasuke got married. I'm wondering if we could drink sake."

Kushina turned. "Minato. Is that all you think about?"

"No, honey."

"Guys, please." Naruto stated. "Chi made it a wonderful day for us. We need to not make her feel unappreciated."

"Dad, why do you talk about God Chi so casually? Like you know her?"

Naruto ruffled Boruto's hair. "It's a very long story."

Nagato nodded. "Yes. Let's just say I was there."

Gaara came out and waved. 'Thank goodness you all made it. I was a bit scared."

Kushina pushed past everyone and tackled her youngest son. "Oh, Gaara. You're finally getting married. Now you can bring more babies into the Namikaze clan."

Minato nodded. "Six children in the largest any Namikaze has ever fathered or mothered."

Naruto smirked. "Thank Sasuke everyone, my one and only. We can't keep our hands off ea-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, now red.

* * *

The wedding had been just like Naruto and Sasuke's. When Gaara kissed the dark Oni very quickly, making her laugh at his eagerness, Naruto smiled. He turned to Sasuke and leaned on his missing arm.

"I really like you." He whispered.

Sasuke snorted and looked down into the mismatched orbs of his husband. "Like?"

Naruto ignored the tease. "I was talking to Chi the other day…"

"Why does she only come to speak with you? Why are you the only one that ever really saw her in her physical form?"

"I saved her daughter." Naruto murmured. "Anyway. I'm talking to her. And I'm telling her everything that's happened. I tell her that you and I finally got married. And she says to me 'I told you if you go slow, you can go.'"

"I tell her that I can't describe how you make me feel on a regular day. Even when we fight, I still really really hold this strong feeling to you…."

Naruto trailed off, smiling. "And what?"

She gives me the craziest look and says "Little boy grows dumber as he grows. There are no words. For there are so many to describe true love. It is intense, passionate and most often, unforgettable. Love is pain that broke heart yesterday and yet love is joy that picked up the pieces to create a beautiful tomorrow."

So we continue talking and soon we start to talk about Haruto. On the subject of Haruto, Chi tells me this story that there was once a human who had turned into something that wasn't a man. And it fed on his friends until he grew stronger. She called it a devil. She said she killed it before, but as she grew, she realized evil couldn't be destroyed."

Sasuke raised a brow. 'What does this have to do with you loving me?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm getting there. So she believed that Haruto was the reanimation of this...devil. And soon someone else will be a reanimation of Haruto. She says that the darklings were the demons. They worked for Haruto and did most of his work. And I asked her 'where are the people who work for you, Chi? Where are the angels?'

And she looks at me and says 'my angels live in all of you. You can't spot one just by looking, but you'll know it when you see it, little boy.'"

Naruto sat up and closed his eyes, putting his forehead on Sasuke's. "I think I found it. It's human too. I was younger in the hot springs with my best friend. This woman had seen me naked and he laughed and laughed his heart out. I'd never seen him laugh so much, but now I know your angel was showing.

Right under your skin. I knew it was your angel because you weren't glowing in the morning light. You gave it off. Actually let it shine within you."

"Are you saying I'm your angel."

Naruto laughed, his eyes still closed. "That's exactly what I'm saying, love."

Sasuke laughed. "You're so lame."

"Just for you." Naruto mumbled. "So you gonna kiss me or what?"

"No." Came the instant reply.

Naruto's eyes opened in mere shock. "Why Sasu-"

His words were muffled when Sasuke laughed and kissed him.

When they moved back, Naruto's hand roamed the raven's cheek. "Am I your angel too, Sasuke?"

"Yes." Came the instant reply. "In fact, your angel split up into seven parts and moved onto to or boys. That's why I love them so much. Because you gave me them."

"When did you find out I was your angel."

Sasuke blushed. "Oh it keeps happening."

"Keeps happening?" Naruto wondered aloud, shocked and astonished.

"Yes. I don't know when to stop falling in love with you. But, I know I always find out when you touch me."

"When I touch you." Naruto whispered, kissing the other's man's ear.

"Yes. Any kind of touch, dobe. Like last night. Last night when you touched me, my heartbeat was mild. I realized how natural your hands felt against my skin while the wind continued to squeal silence. Everything was in focus, I had control but two years back, I had wished for something entirely different.

When we were younger. When we were going to get Tsunade on that cold evening of December when you first pulled me close, I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body. My hands trembled and my lips hardly spoke. From then on, I wanted it to remain that way. I wanted my surroundings to vanish when you were around. I wanted to crave your touch and for you to crave mine."

Sasuke wiped his face, realizing that he'd been crying. He felt so emotional.

"Aww." Naruto stated, hugging him close.

"And right now, dobe." Sasuke sobbed. "At this moment in time when you touch me, I don't feel the galaxies collide. Now, your touch soothes me. It sets my internal chaos quiet. It fixes me and honestly, it's better than what I had hoped for."

"Don't cry. If you cry, my mother's going to think you're pregnant again."

Sasuke cried louder and harder and then laughed. "Don't make me then. These are happy ones, you know?"

"I know. You know I love you right?"

"Yes. And I really really like you."

"Teme." Naruto murmured at the tease.

"Dobe."

 **So….one more chapter. Unless a very special person requests something else. *Quiet giggles* you know who you are. Okay, on a more serious note, I am faced with a dilemma.**

 **I have already started the first chapters of my next four fics. My first is a crime fic, then a slave fic, then a memory fic, and finally a fic where mental disabilities make the story. I don't know which one to post first. Any suggestions, friends?**

 **One more chapter to go and then you all can be exposed to more Narusasu. Just you all wait.**

 **PS. A very special someone is returning to Sun Sage of Juubi next chapter.**


	40. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

 **My final salute goes to Silk, who has pushed me further and further along in writing this story. You, Silk, have been an amazing person throughout most of my stories, especially this one. It means a lot that you were here and reading. I hope you can enjoy more of my stories, silk.**

 **Once again, it's been a triumph for this one as well.**

Naruto smiled in delight as he watched Sasuke clear the kitchen table. He loved the man. So much. With his life. With everything.

There was something about Sasuke Uchiha, now Sasuke Namikaze, that made Naruto want to scream to the world. Something fascinating about the man.

Not just his eyes, the way they would crinkle when Naruto said something very funny or when he told Sasuke he loved him.

Not just his hands, the way they would caress his children's back. Or ball up when someone offended anyone in his family. Or the way they always seemed to be roaming over Naruto's broad back and shoulders, trying to find something to enlighten.

Not just his legs, which seemed to be everywhere at once. Helping an older villager, packing lunches for the kids, or around Naruto.

Not just his heart, which seemed to be working every minute of everyday. Which donated to all the raven held dear.

But his soul; the one that looked straight at Naruto's when they were younger and said 'you're going to be my best friend, no matter what they say.' And when they were 16, it said 'you're going to love me as I love you, no matter what they say.' And when they were 19, it said 'You're going to get through this pain and be the best father I know, no matter what they say.'

And when they inched closer to 40. And then to 50 years old. To 60 and 70. Until finally, Naruto just couldn't remain in the world anymore. Until finally at the age of 80, Chi grabbed his hands and wished him a safe journey. But Sasuke Uchiha's soul looked right at his and still it spoke.

'You're going to be with me forever, no matter what the world says, dobe.'

The blond let out a sob and cry all together. "I was hoping I could stay with him longer, Chi. I wanted him to go first so that it was me alone. So that he didn't have time to think about walking in that room alone."

Naruto inhaled strongly as he watched the tailed beasts leave Konoha. They had vowed to protect the world, but Naruto had given them the power to roam freely for the rest of their days. And roam together they would, never to be sealed or used again.

He wondered silently if Kurama would let his tears go at that moment. The fox had been crouched as they walked, his face sullen and low to the dirt….just incase he needed to hide anything.

The blond let out a small laugh. "You know I've been so close to death before. When I was younger too. I know that the fear of death followed after a fear of life. I knew that I lived fully. And I always thought that when it came closer, I'd be brave. But I'm not. I don't want to leave my best friend. I don't want Kurama to think he's alone either. I don't want the world to think the bad things will start happening."

The blond covered his face. "I think death is a foggy road, and we have to get through that fog called life to finally see the clearing. It's yet another path to walk, and who's to say it'll be our last? Life may be the beginning, but who's to say death is our last path? What if death is the middle of the story, and you have to read through that to get to a place beyond death? Is there a place beyond death, Chi?"

A hand touched his shoulder and Chi crouched near him. "Little boy had grown a lot. Now eight and nothing. Now unliving. Child of mine, death is straight path. It is not a gate to immortality, but simply departure from life.

It has no pattern in which I control. And it will be there until the time comes for the world to end. Now child, head my words. Death is inevitable. He will turn a blind eye to right and wrong. He does not discriminate, unlike those of the vastly different human race. He is neither fair nor unfair, unmoved by the prayers that grasp him through the nights and days like a statue frozen amongst the crowds."

Naruto nodded. "The crazy thing is….I knew it was coming. And I only told the tailed beasts." The man whispered.

* * *

 _Naruto inhaled deeply as the tailed beasts sat around him._

" _He is near." He murmured. "And soon you all will be free."_

" _Free from what?" Kurama questioned, confused and in denial. The other tailed beasts remained silent, their heads down. "What's going on?"_

" _I'm dying, Kurama. For real this time. I fear that death has come too close. I will not falter. I won't beg for my life because frankly, I've had enough."_

 _Kurama slumped to the floor not. "Why?"_

" _Because I've lived fully. Having a chance to meet wonderful people. Wonderful creatures like you all." He rubbed Saiken's head._

 _The old man coughed and sat down. "Tomorrow, I will not wake up. Sasuke may try to hug my corpse when he wakes. I hope it doesn't hurt him. But you all will be free. Remember that no one will ever use you again."_

 _Kurama looked away. "Okay." He whispered._

 _"Kurama. Know that I loved you all as my own family. Know that I still love and I will protect if anyone ever tries to hurt you."_

* * *

"Only told them." He muttered. He watched carefully as the old Sasuke sat down in the chair with a long sigh of content.

"Most of this I've told before, or at least hinted at, but what I never told is the full truth. How I cracked. How at work one morning, sitting at the desk, I felt something break open in my chest. I don't know what it was. I'll never know. But it was real, I know that much. It was a physical rapture-a cracking-leaking-popping feeling. I remember dropping my pen. Quickly, almost without thought, I took off my hokage cloak and walked out of the office and raced home. It was midmorning, I remember, and the house was empty. Down in my chest there was still that leaking sensation, something very warm and precious spilling out, and I was covered with blood and hog-stink, and for a long while I just concentrated on holding myself together."

Chi grabbed his hand. "Being alive was very hard for little boy."

"It was. I've been fighting images my whole life; trauma my whole life. And now all that's over."

"Are you ready to take your steps forward?"

Naruto stood. "You don't have to tell me my sins. I know I've committed many."

The old woman nodded. "Place of rest?"

"I want to go where my family is. Where my brothers and parents rest. What's the place called again, Chi-baasan?"

"Forgets in his old age. Remember story. If you go slow you can go."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Slocan. That's where I want to stay. Slow can. They call is slocan now. Real name is slow can go."

* * *

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, staring into space. They had come and sealed his husband's body only this morning and the man did not find it hard to cope.

Of course, there was no one on earth that could make Sasuke ever feel the way Naruto once made him, but Sasuke knew, he would see his love in due time.

"Death." His voice came out hoarse and scratchy. It could hardly be used anymore. "I've seen you many times. You arrive in front of my eyes and take what I love. I've seen you in my house, walking around, on the green grass. I look forward to meeting you."

The man coughed and put his head down, wanting to drown out the loud voices of the world, celebrating the life of their beloved savior. The only kind of hokage they knew was the kind that died in battle. Not this one. Not their Naruto. This one had died old and peaceful. It was a life they loved.

The man pulled a photo album close to himself and began to look through it silently.

When Boruto walked near the kitchen door, he stopped, opting instead to stare at his now aged mother.

The silky grey hair swinging in his eyes. The slight tremor of his fingers as he turned the pages. He stared at that photo book so intensely that Boruto believed it was a fire in literary disguise.

The old man hunched over in his chair, leaning closer to the fire, edging his hands towards the flames to warm them from the bitter evening. The light from the flames illuminated his tired, worn face, wrinkles boring deeply into his expression was of frustration and fatigue. The world seemed no place for this man; he had had enough. This man had stories to tell, experience danced on his lips like a curious child. And yet he stayed silent, those listless eyes just watching, not telling, fire adorning his skin.

Boruto stepped inside. It took him sitting at the table for his mother to actually notice his presence. The older Namikaze looked up at the clan head and smiled softly, light still in his eyes from when they were all children.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I am kaa-san." The sixty year old murmured. He waited until Sasuke looked back down at the book to speak again. "Did he die hard? Oh Chi, I hope he didn't die hard."

Sasuke smiled. "Nope. Died soft as a cream. Being alive was the hard part."

Boruto stood. "I'll make tea. Everyone else should be here soon."

Sasuke sighed. "Your father's story was the story of a hero. He was a man who could make the wind shudder with one breath."

* * *

" _My feet were there first." Naruto murmured Sasuke pushed his feet away under the water._

" _Just put your feet on top of mine." The five year old Uchiha muttered._

 _Naruto did so and stared at their feet for a very long time._

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Yeah, dobe."_

" _Don't they say that none of us leave the world alive?"_

" _Yeah. Why?"_

" _Not for me. I intend to leave the biggest and most beautiful footprint I can. Maybe yours will be right next to mine. So that it is together we walk, together we leave a path to guide future generations. Right, teme?"_

" _Right." Sasuke affirmed._

* * *

"And leave a mark he did." Sasuke stated, closing the book and smiling at everyone in the large kitchen.

His children and their children and their children. And Gaara and his own grandchildren.

Boruto sighed. It had taken sixty years of his life and his father's death just to hear the full story. The thing about his story was that Boruto could dream it as his mother told it, hoping that others might then dream along with him, and in this way memory and imagination and language combine to make spirits in the head.

The man looked outside at his father's stone statue, at the stone that hovered over the village for as long as he could remember. He wondered silently if that stone cried the tears his mother wouldn't.

The wind blew and shook the house and loud screams of joy could be heard outside. Sasuke smiled and put his head down as his descendants watched his hair move to no wind in particular. His chuckled.

"Dobe." He whispered.

Standing slowly, Sasuke smiled at his children and grabbed the book. "If you all need me, I'll be in my room."

And Sasuke Namikaze shuffled to his room, holding his husband's hand. He rose his small frame into bed and curled into Naruto's pillow. He would not move from that spot for the next five years.

* * *

Naruto smiled as Nagato crouched near him. He watched Sasuke silently curl into his pillow.

"Goodbye, my friend. That I have loved you means I always will, no matter the harsh words or the failings of the moment. I have tried to ice over your memory, to hate, anything to stop the pain of your loss. You're still in my soul, all those times you laughed, smiled, were irreverent and silly. I honestly don't know what kind of parting this is. Perhaps we will walk on diverging paths forever, onwards to new adventures. Perhaps we come back together after a time. Know that my door is always open, that I would still move heaven and earth for you. I am both near and far. You are both forgiven and eternal. We are forever, yet finite within each span - each incarnation with only so many days to bask in the shared love. Perhaps we've had our run this time, maybe not - it could be just a nap with a warm afternoon just ahead."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke began to snore. He wiped his eyes. "And they say the dead don't cry." He muttered.

Nagato smiled. "Well they do. They do."

Naruto kissed his own fingers and stretched them out toward Sasuke. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

 **I'm crying right now. I hope this wasn't too sad. I hope it was a content one. Once again, it has been a triumph. It meant so much to write this story and I hope you all can enjoy more.**

 **To clear confusion:**

 **Naruto has been dead this whole chapter. He was in the in-between in the beginning as he spoke with Chi. And yes, he died at eighty years old. That's what Chi meant when she said eight and nothing. 8 and 0. Hm. Hm.**

 **Sasuke seemed okay with Naruto's death. And it is hinted that Sasuke will die five years after Naruto when he lays down.**

 **I hope you guys loved it. Once again, don't hesitate to review. And thank you all.**

 **PS. New Story coming out in two days time. It's called We Lived as Gods. Squealing right now.**


End file.
